INCUBUS ANOMALY
by acheroniastyx
Summary: Une existence de parasite... Une créature de la nuit... Le summum du monstre parmi les monstres... Damnation éternelle... Soif insatiable... Je suis Edward Cullen, monstre parmi les vampires, mais je ne sais pas qui je suis. POV multiples, couples habituels, rated M pour plus tard.
1. Prologue

Hellooo°°° !

Me revoilà avec vous pour une nouvelle aventure !

_**Disclamer**_ : les personnages et certains lieux sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

_**Disclamer 2**_ : Tout comme **"N'OUBLIE JAMAIS"**, **"Incubus Anomaly"** est sous** copyright.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Un commencement…

Mais aucun aboutissement.

Un début mais aucune chance d'espérer qu'un jour il y ait une fin…

Une existence misérable, solitaire, à devoir me sustenter de l'essence vitale de milliers de créatures pour ma survie. Une existence de parasite…

Aucun but… aucune attente.

Rien qui ne me donne envie…

Une existence qui n'a aucun sens.

Et cette soif insatiable… intarissable… que je ne parviens jamais à étancher malgré l'assassinat quotidien de plusieurs êtres innocents.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je donc si différent des miens ?

Les miens… Ma famille… Peut-être la seule chose qui me raccroche à cette existence misérable, pathétique. Et pourtant, je les fais souffrir. Perpétuellement…

Si je n'étais pas aussi égoïste, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais mis fin à mon existence en défiant nos dirigeants. Mais je ne peux pas leur faire ça. Pas à eux. Nos rois se retourneraient sûrement contre eux, leur intimant qu'ils auraient dû faire ce qu'il fallait et mettre terme à mon existence.

Mon existence de parasite…

Une créature de la nuit, le summum du monstre parmi les monstres.

Dans la forme, je suis comme mes frères et sœurs, comme mes parents, conçu, crée de la même façon. Mais dans l'essence, je ne suis qu'une horreur, une créature de cauchemar, une erreur de la nature.

Incapable de se débarrasser de cette soif intolérable, cette brûlure constante, cette faim insoutenable.

Même mes yeux reflètent mon anormalité. Ni rouges, ni ambrés, mais continuellement noirs, témoins de cette soif indéfectible.

Contrairement aux autres membres de ma race, je ne garde aucun souvenir, même flou, de mon humanité.

Je ne fais qu'être hanté par ces grands yeux à la fois sombres, puits sans fond ténébreux, ou argentés, envoûtants, hypnotiques, depuis ma création. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, pourquoi ces deux billes, fantômes de mon existence passée, me tourmentent à ce point ?

En plus d'être un monstre, il faut que je sois damné par trois fois !

Ai-je donc été si ignoble, cruel durant ma vie humaine pour que les Dieux me soient aussi hostiles ?

Damnation par ma nouvelle existence, damnation par ce soi-disant don de télépathie qui n'est pour moi qu'une malédiction, et damnation par cette soif intolérable, incessante…

Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison suis-je si différent ?

La douce Esmée, ma mère de substitution, pense que j'ai été crée trop tôt, que j'étais trop jeune. Mais d'autres créatures parmi nos congénères sont bien plus jeunes que moi.

Et je ne fais que fauter. Commettre l'irréparable. Régulièrement. Constamment.

Je n'en peux plus. Assez, j'en ai assez. ASSEZ !

Et cette pitié dans leurs regards m'exaspère, m'est intolérable. Mais ce qui la bat, c'est ce débordement d'amour et d'affection, ce pardon malgré mes fautes, mes crimes.

Je suis Edward Cullen, monstre parmi les vampires, mais je ne sais pas qui je suis…


	2. 1 - Différent

**POV Jasper.**

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! Complètement inconscient ! Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout, à croire que tu le fais exprès ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser aux autres quelque fois au lieu de toujours penser à ta pomme ? A cause de toi, on va encore, encore devoir déménager ! Y'en à marre à la fin ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Si je…

-Rosalie, ça suffit !

L'ambiance à la maison était des plus tendue. J'avais beau calmer les esprits comme je le pouvais, ma sœur Rosalie était bien trop énervée pour que cela soit efficace. Heureusement que Carlisle, notre père et mentor, l'avait stoppée dans son élan car la virulente diatribe de ma très chère sœur commençait à m'échauffer sérieusement !

Je pouvais franchement la comprendre, cela faisait trois fois en moins de six mois que nous devions brusquement changer d'état à cause des « accidents » d'Edward.

Le pauvre, lui, n'était pas mieux.

Je ressentais aisément sa frustration, sa colère et sa haine envers lui-même, son manque cruel d'estime, sa rage à l'idée d'avoir causé une fois de plus un problème, de nous décevoir. Assis sur un fauteuil, la tête coincée entre les mains, il s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux, envahi par la honte.

-Mais enfin Carlisle, tu ne vas pas encore le défendre ! Il est incapable de se tenir, insortable, ingérable et tu le défends encore ? Si Alice n'avait pas vu ce qu'il allait se passer, et si Jasper et Emmett n'étaient pas intervenus, il y aurait eu un carnage ! Au beau milieu du stade ! Devant des centaines d'humains ! On va finir par avoir des problèmes avec les Volturi à cause de lui ! Bon sang, ça va faire un siècle que tu l'as transformé et il est encore plus imprévisible qu'un nouveau-né !

-Rosalie…

-Non mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il était complètement enragé lorsqu'il a senti cette fille ! Tu crois que Jazz et Em ont eut l'air de quoi à se jeter sur lui après qu'il m'ait envoyée dans le décor ? J'ai déraciné un arbre à cause du choc devant témoins ! Humains ! Heureusement qu'Alice a volé leurs téléphones portables, il y en a qui avait filmé la scène ! On doit partir, encore une fois, à cause de lui ! Tout ça parce que Monsieur Edward est égoïste et ne veut faire aucun effort !

Edward se leva brusquement de son siège pour faire face à notre sœur, avançant d'une démarche prédatrice, les yeux d'un noir d'encre, comme à l'accoutumée.

-Parce que tu crois que je le fais exprès, Rosalie ? Tu crois vraiment que je mettrai sciemment en danger la seule chose qui me raccroche à cette pitoyable existence ? Tu crois que je fais ça pour m'amuser ? Tu ne sais rien. Rien ! Lui dit-il d'une voix sifflante avant de se jeter une fois de plus dans son fauteuil, désespéré.

Rosalie, butée comme à son habitude, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'Emmett enroulait un bras autour de ses épaules pour tenter de la calmer.

Esmée, la douceur incarnée, s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil d'Edward et lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement, ce qui ne fit malheureusement que renforcer sa honte, son désespoir.

Quant à Alice et Carlisle, ils observaient Edward, pitié et compassion débordant de leurs regards. Comment leur dire que mon pauvre frère ne supportait plus tout ça ? Comment leur dire que si nous n'étions pas à ses côtés, il y a bien longtemps qu'Edward aurait défié les Volturi pour qu'ils mettent fin à son existence et son calvaire ? Que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de chercher la Mort c'était nous, sa famille ?

Oui, Edward avait énormément de… difficultés, mais il n'en était pas moins l'un des nôtres, un membre de notre famille, mon frère.

Il se haïssait pour cette différence. Et je le comprenais.

Une unique différence… et malheureusement pas des moindres.

Contrairement à nous, il était incapable de gérer sa soif, ou plutôt, il avait perpétuellement soif. Rien n'arrivait à étancher cette envie dévorante, strictement rien. Et ça le tuait à petit feu…

J'avais moi-même eu énormément de difficultés à m'habituer au régime « végétarien » après tant d'années passées à me nourrir d'humains, mais j'avais fini par gérer cette soif. Edward non.

Il en était incapable.

Même le sang humain ne parvenait pas à le satisfaire.

Il avait eu une phase de « rébellion » durant laquelle il s'était nourri d'humains abjects, assassins, pédophiles, violeurs et autres ordures du même acabit, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait eu cette impression de satiété.

Depuis qu'Alice et moi étions arrivés dans la famille, Edward avait eu plusieurs « accidents », on ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'était jamais rentré avec les yeux rouges. Pas une seule fois. Ses yeux restaient d'un noir d'encre, signe qu'il était constamment assoiffé… Jamais apaisé.

En six mois, nous avions dû emménager à Fairbanks, Prince Albert et Plattsburgh suite à divers « accidents » se traduisant par la mort de plusieurs dizaines d'humains…

Edward se torturait constamment à cause de cette… différence. Il se haïssait. Et bien sûr, la diatribe de Rosalie n'arrangeait pas les choses…

-Je… Je vais aller à Dénali. Peut-être même y rester indéfiniment pour que vous puissiez vivre normalement. Avec moi vous n'y arriverez pas. Rosalie a raison, je gâche constamment les choses Finit-il par dire difficilement.

Et je savais que ça lui coûtait de faire une telle proposition !

-Ah ! Enfin une parole sensée ! Cracha Rosalie dédaigneusement.

Emmett, lui, ricanait de son côté avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

-Arf ! Tu parles d'un sacrifice ! C'est Tanya qui va être contente, depuis le temps qu'elle nous rabâche les oreilles avec tes performances, elle va être ravie ! Rigola-t-il alors qu'Edward secouait la tête, écœuré.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de la voir collée à mes basques à longueur de temps ? J'ai fait l'erreur de coucher avec elle une fois, une seule, il y a 30 ans, et j'en entends encore parler ! Elle est insipide, encore plus imbue d'elle-même que Rosalie, vaniteuse, égoïste et persuadée que je suis son compagnon !

-Une fois ? Tu te fous de nous Eddy ! Tu l'as grimpée pendant trois jours complets ! Une fois, non mais je rêve ? !

Emmett riait à n'en plus pouvoir tandis que Rosalie observait Edward avec condescendance. Ce dernier, par contre, était… en colère ? Non. Déçu que l'on mette son honnêteté en cause, plutôt.

-Et moi je te dis que j'ai fait une erreur. Pas trois jours d'erreurs. Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Eh ! On était là… quand même.

Edward était parti dans sa chambre avant même qu'Emmett ne termine sa phrase et ce dernier ne comprenait pas la réaction outrée de notre frère.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard et malgré les suppliques d'Esmée de ne pas quitter la famille, Edward nous disait « au-revoir ».

Nous entendîmes le vrombissement du moteur et quelques secondes plus tard, sa voiture filait déjà à toute allure sur la nationale.

-Bon débarras !

-Rosalie, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de le soutenir plutôt ? C'est ton frère et quels que soient ses défauts, il reste ton frère ! s'exclama Esmée, furieuse.

-Je peux accepter ses défauts mais son comportement de bébé glouton, ça non ! S'entêta Rosalie.

-Rose, tu devrais plutôt le soutenir dans ses difficultés. N'oublie pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Il t'a empêchée de commettre plusieurs meurtres et il a toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu n'aies pas le sang d'innocents sur les mains. Tempéra Carlisle.

-Ah ! Parlons-en ! Il les a tués à ma place et…

-Et justement, il t'a empêchée d'avoir ces meurtres sur la conscience. La contra notre père.

-Crois-moi Rosalie, je sais très bien ce que notre frère ressent. S'il pouvait faire autrement, il le ferait. Il se hait, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Expliquai-je.

-Moi c'qui m'fait rire, c'est sa belle excuse d'aller à Dénali ! S'il voulait tirer un coup, il avait qu'à nous le dire ! Rigola Emmett.

-Il déteste Tanya, Em. Elle l'insupporte, elle lui sort par les yeux. S'il pouvait revenir 30 ans en arrière et s'empêcher de coucher avec, il le ferait ! Répondit Alice, la plus farouche supportrice de notre frère après moi.

-Ah ? C'est vrai ? Ben on dirait pas ! J'veux dire, une fois, d'accord, c'est une erreur, mais n'oublions pas qu'il a remis le couvert pendant trois jours ! On était là, on l'a vu ! S'entêta Emmett.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire amèrement en repensant à ça. Je savais très bien ce qu'il s'était passé 30 ans plus tôt, comme l'a dit Emmett, on était là. Mais si moi je le savais, et Alice également, eux n'en avaient aucune connaissance…

-Je confirme les paroles d'Edward, Emmett. Il a fait une erreur, une unique erreur…

-Mais enfin Jazz…

-UNE erreur qui a peut-être duré trois jours, mais en pratique, enfin du côté d'Edward du moins, il n'y a eu qu'une erreur. Expliquai-je.

-WOW ! Tu parles d'une méga libido ! Ricana mon frère, vite rejoint par sa compagne. Je devrais lui demander ses trucs ! Remarque, c'est peut-être sa trop longue abstinence qui l'a rendu si endurant ! Ah ! Ah !

Je secouais la tête, blasé. Décidément, il ne changera jamais celui-là…

Assise dans le fauteuil que mon frère occupait plus tôt, Esmée secoua la tête tout en jetant de fréquents regards à la fenêtre, espérant faire revenir Edward au plus vite, puis elle nous dit sa façon de penser.

-Je persiste à dire qu'Edward a été transformé trop jeune. Il n'a pas de compagne et n'en trouvera sûrement jamais ! Il était vraiment trop jeune… Ça doit être également la cause de son… comportement.

-N'importe quoi ! Les jumeaux diaboliques des Volturi avaient à peine 14 ans lorsqu'Aro les a créés et ils ne se conduisent pas comme Edward ! Rétorqua Rosalie, hautaine, en se laissant tomber dans le sofa.

Un hoquet de stupeur me fit me retourner vers ma douce Alice. Elle avait le corps figé, la bouche entrouverte et le regard vide, une vision.

-Que se passe-t-il, Alice ? C'est Edward ? Il a des soucis ? S'affola Esmée en rejoignant ma compagne d'un pas rapide.

Alice leva un doigt pour la faire taire et continua à explorer ses visions. Je ressentais… de l'excitation… de la peur… de l'incrédulité… de la joie… Puis brusquement, elle se mit à sautiller sur place en frappant dans ses mains.

-Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! OUI !

-Alice ! Calmes-toi ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda impatiemment Carlisle.

-On doit vite aller à Dénali, on doit le rejoindre !

-Ah ça non ! J'en ai ras-le-bol de toujours agir en fonction des caprices d'Edward ! Râla Rosalie.

-On doit y aller… Si nous n'y allons pas, il va… il va passer à coté de quelque chose…

-Expliques-toi, Alice, tu n'es pas claire ! Reprit carlisle.

-Je… Si nous rejoignons Edward à Dénali, il va se passer quelque chose. Je… je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais… ça va changer notre avenir. Le changer _lui_ ! Je… Je nous ai vus à Dénali avec Edward puis il y a eu comme… comme un flou dans ma vision à ce moment et… enfin… Enfin nous rentrons de Dénali avec Edward et nous nous installons à Forks, dans l'état de Washington… Nous allons au lycée…

-C'est bon Alice, pas la peine de d'exciter comme ça ! Forks ce n'est vraiment pas génial, c'est un bled paumé ! A part le climat, il n'y a rien de potable là-bas ! S'impatienta ma sœur.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Rose. Nous allons tous au lycée. Edward aussi. Tu te rends compte ? Ses yeux… Oh mon Dieu ses yeux ! Ils… ils sont dorés ! DORÉS !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ma douce épouse, certains incrédules, d'autres expectatifs ou encore emplis d'espoir.

-Tu… tu en es sûre, Alice ? Demanda Esmée, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

-OUI ! Nous commençons même le lycée la semaine prochaine ! Mais… Si nous n'allons pas le rejoindre à Dénali… Rien ne changera et Edward fera en sorte de… mettre fin à son calvaire en se laissant tuer par les premiers nomades rencontrés, persuadé qu'il nous rendra service plus qu'autre chose…

En entendant cela, Esmée se jeta dans les bras de Carlisle, sanglotant de douleur à l'idée de perdre son premier fils, son « tout petit ». Un silence lugubre régnait dans la pièce. Même Rosalie semblait frappée de stupeur, une stupeur morbide. Bien qu'elle ne le montre pas et cache très bien ses sentiments, Rosalie aime et protège sa famille, même Edward.

Son regard se durcit et sa bouche se déforma en une grimace de dégoût.

-Bon. Et bien… on se met en route ? S'exclama-t-elle à la surprise générale.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Emmett, Rose, Alice et moi nous mettions en route alors que Carlisle et Esmée restaient sur place pour déménager nos affaires au plus vite suite à l'esclandre que nous avions commis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils allaient devoir nous faire disparaître en une nuit, mais à force, nous en avions l'habitude…

Rosalie, au volant de sa M3, roulait à tombeaux ouverts en direction des vastes espaces enneigés de la réserve naturelle de Dénali. Il régnait en elle une certaine sorte de trépidation que je ne lui avais jamais ressentie.

Espérait-elle, comme chacun d'entre nous, que notre frère puisse trouver ce je ne sais quoi qui apaiserait son tourment perpétuel ?


	3. 2 - Créature

**Hellooo°°° !**

Me revoilou très vite, je sais, étonnant, non?

Bref, voili, voilou le 2nd chapitre d'**Incubus Anomaly**.

Pour celles et ceux qui se posent la question, ça va faire environ 15 jours que je bosse dessus après en avoir rêvé pendant la nuit... Depuis, je suis dans une phase de frénésie créative, on va dire !

Pour la musique, liens sur mon profil ! je suis pas fan de jungle et D'n'B, mais parfois, il faut ce qu'il faut !

Juste un petit truc en passant, en une journée, **Incubus Anomaly** a eu plus de 700 visiteurs. je ne parle pas ici du nombre de pages vues, mais bien de visiteurs, nuance ! ça seait donc sympa de laisser une petite trace de votre passage, pensez que c'est mon seul salaire...

Sur ce, je me sauve !

Bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

**POV Jasper :**

Après plusieurs heures de route à briser toutes les règles de sécurité routière et de vitesse, Rosalie s'engagea finalement sur la piste conduisant jusqu'à l'immense chalet du clan Denali.

Une puissante vague de dégoût et d'agacement prononcée me parvint malgré la distance. Je savais d'avance, sans même en chercher l'origine, que ces sentiments provenaient de mon frère.

Alors que les émotions humaines étaient décuplées chez un vampire, celles d'Edward étaient incroyablement intenses… exacerbées par rapport aux nôtres.

Des éclats de voix finirent par se faire entendre, apparemment, Tanya pensait toujours pouvoir conquérir mon frère !

Lorsqu'ils nous entendirent arriver, ils se tournèrent vers nous. Une forte vague de surprise, de soulagement et de reconnaissance émana d'Edward tandis qu'ennui, irritation et impatience se faisaient largement ressentir chez Tanya.

Rosalie finit par se garer avant de sortir en trombes de la voiture et de prendre notre frère dans ses bras. La surprise émanant d'Edward atteignit des sommets !

-Je suis désolée, petit frère. Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait… Tu me pardonnes ?

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Rose. Tout est de ma faute, je le sais…

-CÂÂÂLIIIIIN ! Beugla Emmett avant d'engouffrer sa femme et notre frère entre ses bras.

Alice et moi les rejoignîmes vite fait et Edward éclata de rire. Nom d'un chien ! Ça faisait une éternité que nous ne l'avions pas entendu rire.

Nous nous écartâmes finalement de lui et j'aperçus brièvement Tanya rouler des yeux, profondément ennuyée.

-Salut les Cullen ! Comment allez-vous ? Nous demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Très bien Tanya ! Et toi ? Mais dis-moi, où sont Eléazar et les autres ? demanda malicieusement Alice, connaissant déjà la réponse à sa question.

-Très bien, tout va très, très bien ! Mieux que bien même depuis que je connais la grande nouvelle ! Et les autres sont… ils sont partis chasser ! S'exclama joyeusement Tanya en se trémoussant.

-Mouais. Dis plutôt que tu les as foutus dehors pour quelques heures lorsque je vous ai dit que je m'installais ici ! Railla Edward en essayant de fuir la harpie.

Tanya se tourna vers mon frère et se mit à papillonner des cils alors qu'Edward tentait d'échapper aux bras de Tanya essayant vainement de s'enrouler autour de lui, tels de monstrueux tentacules.

-Oooooh ! Je suis tellement heureuse Eddyyyy ! Je savais que tu finirais par entendre raison et accepterais tes sentiments à mon égard !

-Le seul sentiment que j'éprouve pour toi est la répulsion Tanya ! Tu me dégoûtes !

-Mais voyooons Eddyyyy ! Tu sais très bien que c'est explosif entre nous !

-Ça fait 30 ans, 30 putains de longues années que je m'échine à te dire que c'était une erreur ! Une erreur, tu comprends ?

Une petite moue boudeuse et chagrine déforma les lèvres de la Denali alors que mon frère commençait à perdre patience. Quant à nous, nous observions la scène ébahis, on se croirait au cinéma ! Il ne manquait d'ailleurs plus que les pop-corn.

-Mais enfin Eddyyyy ! Je sais très bien que sous toutes ces fausses excuses tu venais simplement pour me retrouver ! J'ai bien compris que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies enfin décidé de nous donner cette chance !

Tanya se tourna alors vers Rosalie avant de l'enlacer étroitement.

-Je tiens d'ailleurs à te remercier, Rosalie ! Sans toi, mon Eddyyyy n'aurait jamais osé faire le premier pas ! Oh merci ! Merci !

-Huuummm… De quoi parles-tu, Tanya ? Lui demanda ma sœur, un sourcil haussé en question.

-Quelle question stupide ! Je parle de votre petite dispute, voyons ! En parlant de ça, j'ai appris que vous alliez déménager une fois de plus, vous vous installez où ? J'aimerai bien le savoir, comme ça lorsqu'Eddyyyy et moi viendrons vous voir, on saura où vous trouver !

-Et bien… La famille, Edward compris bien entendu, va s'installer à Forks !

Tanya se figea de surprise, la bouche ouverte en un O passablement comique. Edward quant à lui se tourna vers Rosalie, le regard ébahi. Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse tout en hochant la tête.

-Mais… Mais… mais enfin vous n'y pensez pas ? Avez-vous pensé à tout le mal que vous allez faire à mon pauvre Eddyyyy une fois de plus ? Avec tous ces humains aux alentours, le pauvre va souffrir le martyr ! Ici à Denali, nous n'avons pas ce problème ! Eddyyy va rester avec moi et il sera heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Répondit Tanya fièrement.

Quelle cruche ! Décidément, les siècles lui sont montés à la tête…

-Eddyyy est suffisamment grand pour parler lui-même, Tanya. Et je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois, je m'appelle Edward ! Pas Eddyyy ou Eddynou ou Eddychou ni Chouchou !

-Excuse-moi Eddy-Edward ! Je… je me fais simplement du souci pour toi ! Je sais très bien que tu éprouves quelques difficultés à te trouver à proximité des humains et je sais qu'ici, à Denali, tu vivras tranquillement ! Je pense uniquement à ton bien-être Eddy-Edward !

Tanya se triturait les mains tout en papillonnant des cils, essayant de le séduire sans s'apercevoir que ses agissements répugnaient mon frère plus qu'autre chose. Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett se fit alors entendre.

-Arf ! La seule chose pour laquelle tu t'inquiètes au sujet de mon frangin, c'est de savoir quand il finira par accepter de te baiser, c'est tout !

-Emmett ! Quelle vulgarité ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, j'aime sincèrement Eddy-Edward ! Autant qu'il m'aime ! S'offusqua la Denali.

-Je. Ne. T'aime. Pas. Tanya ! Tu fais partie de la famille au même titre que Carmen, Eléazar, Kate et Irina, c'est tout ! Je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour toi. Et quand tu te comportes ainsi, c'est du dégoût ! S'énerva Edward alors que la blondinette pleurnichait, principalement de frustration.

-Je suis désolée Eddy-Edward ! Je… je pensais que peut-être mes sentiments étaient partagés. Je te promets que je n'en parlerai plus ! Et puis… tu seras bien mieux ici qu'à Spoon ! Plus tranquille, apaisé… Susurra Tanya d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse.

-C'est Forks, Tanya. Forks ! Pas Spoon ou Knives ! Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le bien-être d'Edward, tout se passera bien pour lui, je l'ai vu ! S'exclama joyeusement Alice.

Je vis alors mon frère froncer des yeux en ancrant son regard à celui de mon épouse et au fur et à mesure, son visage passa par de multiples expressions.

Incrédulité… Choc… Stupéfaction… Joie…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à ce qu'il voyait dans les pensées de ma femme puis un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Le lycée, Alice ? Je… je vais aller au lycée ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Alice se contenta de hocher la tête frénétiquement, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

-Le lycée ?! Mais enfin ! Tu n'y penses pas, Alice ? C'est de la folie ! Eddy-Edward n'arrivera jamais à rester auprès des humains toute une journée ! Il est déjà incapable de rester une heure auprès de ces sacs-à-sang alors le lycée, n'y pense même pas ! Répliqua Tanya d'une voix aigüe.

Edward pivota d'un mouvement souple, le visage impassible.

-Tu n'imagines pas l'immense plaisir que je ressens de voir à quel point ta confiance en moi est infinie, Tanya.

-Ce… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Eddy-Edward ! C'est juste que… je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout ! Lui dit-elle, chagrine.

-Ma vision est sûre, Tanya. Edward va faire sa rentrée avec nous au lycée de Forks et tout se passera merveilleusement bien, je l'ai vu ! Chantonna gaiement Alice.

Tanya essaya de contrer les différents arguments de ma femme, entre « visions subjectives » et « bien-être d'Eddyyyy », tout y passa. Edward quant à lui rêvassait en se rejouant la vision d'Alice. Il n'avait jamais pu étudier avec nous, que ce soit au lycée ou à la faculté. Sa soif l'en empêchait continuellement. Il était érudit, passant ses journées à lire, apprendre, mais jamais il n'avait pu mettre ses connaissances en pratique, enfin… pratique scolaire. Pour lui, cette vision était un rêve devenu réalité.

Finalement, les autres membres du clan Denali arrivèrent.

Ils furent plutôt surpris de nous voir ici et surtout d'apprendre qu'Edward rentrait avec nous. Carmen quant à elle était contente de voir qu'Edward avait un peu plus le moral. Elle était surtout contente de savoir qu'il allait échapper aux griffes de Tanya !

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à discuter et échanger des nouvelles des uns et des autres. Tanya essayait tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à Edward qu'il serait bien mieux auprès d'eux – sous-entendu elle – à Denali, mais c'était peine perdue !

Mon frère, lui, rêvait dans son coin. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre luisaient d'émerveillement à l'idée que son existence risquait de changer. Mais bien souvent, son visage s'assombrissait, alors qu'il cherchait le déclencheur de cet éventuel changement…

En début de soirée, Eléazar et Carmen nous quittèrent afin de se faire une sortie en amoureux et nous laisser entre « jeunes ».

-On va au Dream's ce soir, vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Kate d'une voix enjouée.

Alice se figea un instant, cherchant si le flou de sa vision provenait de cette discothèque, puis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-C'est sympa mais on va plutôt rester ici. Une autre fois peut-être !

-Ok ! Et toi Tan, tu viens ? Demanda Irina, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse de sa sœur.

-Non ! Je vais tenir compagnie à Eddy-Edward ! Ce ne doit pas être amusant pour lui de rester autour de couples et de tenir la chandelle.

-Merci beaucoup de ta considération Tanya, mais tu peux sortir avec tes sœurs, je m'en voudrais de te retenir ici. Répliqua Edward.

Tanya lui tapota la cuisse en lui disant qu'il ne la retenait pas, qu'elle était ravie de passer du temps avec lui… Bref, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour le tripoter !

Edward finit par se sentir oppressé par la constante présence gluante de la Denali et décida d'aller chasser.

Il crevait de soif. Littéralement.

Perdu dans la vision qu'Alice lui avait montrée, il s'était à peine nourri aujourd'hui. Uniquement trois grizzlis et une dizaine d'orignaux.

Edward s'était à peine levé que Tanya apparut à ses côtés, tel un petit diablotin bondissant de sa boîte. Emmett ricana mais un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Rosalie l'arrêta immédiatement.

Alice sautilla alors sur son fauteuil comme une hystérique.

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de chanter « la maison de Mickey » mentalement, Alice ? C'est saoulant à force ! Supplia Edward, l'air subitement fatigué.

Ma femme lui fit un petit clin d'œil et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, la blondinette pendue à ses basques, Alice nous fit de les suivre.

Lorsque Tanya s'aperçut que nous allions tous chasser, elle grogna d'exaspération. Edward lui souriait de toutes ses dents !

La chasse familiale se métamorphosa vite en ballade digestive pour terminer par une joute fraternelle lorsque de la musique nous parvint de loin.

-C'est pas vrai ! Il va encore falloir débarrasser leur bordel ! S'exclama Tanya d'une voix grondante.

-De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea Emmett.

-Les humains ! Ce que tu entends c'est le début d'une rave-party. Le terrain est difficile d'accès lorsque tu n'es pas vraiment équipé et la police ne visite que très rarement ce coin de la réserve. Alors régulièrement, les humains viennent faire leurs fêtes ici et laissent un bordel innommable !

Edward se mit à frémir, comme subjugué par la musique.

-Je… je veux y aller. Je vais y aller. J'y vais !

Alors qu'il allait se mettre en route, Tanya le retint fermement par le poignet.

-Mais enfin Eddyyy ! Tu n'y penses pas ? Ce sont des humains ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! C'est trop dangereux !

Je remarquais un échange de regards lourds de sens entre Rosalie et Alice, puis ma sœur s'interposa entre Tanya et Edward.

-C'est bon, Tanya. On va y aller.

-Mais non ! C'est impossible ! Il n'arrivera jam…

-On est suffisamment nombreux pour le retenir au cas où !

-En plus, les humains seront pour les trois quarts complètement défoncés, alors s'il devait se passer quelque chose, ils ne s'en apercevraient même pas ! poursuivit Emmett, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Edward nous observait tous, et principalement Rosalie, comme s'il nous était poussé une seconde tête. Alice le poussa doucement dans le dos et il se mit en route, filant entre les arbres comme une fusée mais ralentissant le pas pour nous permettre de le suivre.

La musique techno qui faisait écho dans les montagnes était étonnamment harmonieuse. En général, nous n'appréciions pas du tout ce genre de musique, principalement Edward, puisque ce n'était qu'un mélange de boucan épouvantable et de cacophonie criarde.

Nous nous laissions guider par la musique pour déboucher sur une vaste plaine encaissée entre les montagnes, illuminée par des milliers de spots, stroboscopes et autres barres lumineuses éclairant de milles éclats les corps se mouvant au rythme de la musique.

Les baffles crachaient plusieurs mégawatts d'un son absolument parfait, musicalement harmonieux. L'ultime perfection auditive.

Le D.J. était dans l'ombre, caché derrière les lumières, et malgré notre vue acérée, nous étions incapables de distinguer ses traits. Juste une silhouette sombre derrière les platines.

Les émotions qui me parvenaient de cette marée humaine me rendaient particulièrement euphorique et je m'empressais de partager ces sentiments avec ma famille, Tanya comprise malheureusement.

Emmett se posta à la gauche d'Edward et moi à sa droite. Tanya grommela de mécontentement lorsqu'Alice et Rosalie finirent d'encadrer notre frère, elle ne pouvait pas le toucher à moins qu'Edward ne lui tende la main. Tanya lui présenta la sienne, le suppliant mentalement de la prendre, mais lorsqu'il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, elle se mit à gémir en se reculant légèrement.

Encadré comme il l'était, Edward était rassuré.

Pas spécialement pour lui. Pour les humains.

Nous entrâmes donc sur la plaine où les humains se balançaient au rythme hypnotique de la musique techno et j'eus la drôle d'impression que le regard du D.J. se posa sur nous à cet instant. Pfff… Comme s'il pouvait nous voir avec cette distance !

La quasi-totalité des humains était sous produits. Acides… ecstasys… MDMA… coke ou héro pour certains… Leur perception sensorielle s'en retrouvait fortement altérée et j'aimais ressentir cette déformation auditive et visuelle, amplifiée par les lumières et la musique.

Les corps se déhanchaient, collés les uns aux autres. Certains se caressaient sans pudeur voire baisaient au milieu d'une foule qui ne portait aucune attention à leurs ébats tant leurs sens étaient embrumés, à la fois par les drogues et la musique.

_Your body… your soul… your body… your soul…_

La perfection musicale… les lumières qui se répercutaient sur la marée humaine en mouvement… les corps qui se combinaient… ces émotions exaltantes que je vivais malgré moi et que je transmettais à propos… Je vivais une véritable extase sensorielle et ma famille félicitait mon empathie en cet instant.

Nous étions en plein spectacle de sons et lumières, à la fois sensoriel et physique.

_Creatures of the night… dancin' in the light…_

Inconsciemment, nous formions un large cercle englobant Edward avant de nous mettre à onduler sur la musique. C'était plus fort que nous, il nous fallait… danser.

_I want your body… your body… I want your body… your body…_

Le rythme évoluait constamment tantôt saccadé et hypnotique, tantôt doux et sensuel. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il était calqué sur les battements d'un cœur humain qui entrait en mutation…

Les samplers ainsi mixés étaient envoûtants, s'adaptant parfaitement au rythme. Une oreille humaine aurait été incapable d'entendre cette sublime harmonisation tant elle était complexe, puis je finis par comprendre, cette musique était une sorte de piège balançant un énorme message subliminal : danser.

-Oh merde ! Edward ! S'écria Rosalie, complètement affolée.

Notre frère avait l'air de se battre contre lui-même, le corps tremblant, le venin dégoulinant des lèvres, les mains cherchant à agripper…. On aurait dit un héroïnomane en crise de manque.

Malgré ça, nous étions incapables d'avancer jusqu'à lui, piégés par la musique.

- Regardez ses yeux… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses yeux ? Hurla Emmett apeuré.

Son regard à l'ordinaire noir comme une nuit sans lune était… presque argenté ? Doré ? On aurait dit deux billes d'un cristal des plus parfaits réfléchissant la lumière de l'intérieur.

Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Jamais.

Autour de nous, les humains continuaient à se déhancher sans même s'apercevoir du danger qui les menaçait à tout instant. Je sentis alors un regard se poser sur notre groupe et me tournais vers l'estrade du D.J. pour apercevoir des yeux cent fois plus luminescents que ceux d'Edward en cet instant, posés sur lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! Hurla Tanya, frappée par l'horreur.

Une étrange membrane bleutée miroitait autour de notre petit groupe, comme pour protéger les humains de notre présence. Elle était si fine qu'elle aurait été invisible aux yeux d'un humain. Elle était presque imperceptible aux nôtres.

Et cette musique…

Toujours plus sensuelle… Hypnotique… envoûtante…

Autour de nous, les humains étaient en transe et dansaient… dansaient… continuellement.

Je m'aperçus alors que, protégés par ce voile miroitant, nous étions à nouveau libres de nos mouvements.

Edward se retrouva subitement à genoux, comme courbé par une main invisible, le corps tremblant de plus belle. Il fut alors séparé de nous, englobé à son tour dans une seconde membrane bleutée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? S'exclama Emmett en pointant les humains d'un doigt.

Ce qui se déroulait sous nos yeux dépassait l'entendement.

Les corps se déhanchant autour de nous dégageaient une fine vapeur par tous les pores, alors qu'une étrange fumée argentée s'échappait de leurs bouches.

Des centaines de volutes argentées s'élevaient de cette marée humaine et serpentaient dans l'air en direction de notre petit groupe avant d'avancer inexorablement vers la membrane bleutée enroulée autour d'Edward.

Mon frère, à genoux au sol, le dos étrangement courbé et les mains ancrées dans la terre au niveau des chevilles, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, tremblait violemment. Lui-même était comme en transe.

Puis un filament argenté s'insinua entre ses lèvres… suivit d'un second… puis d'un troisième…

- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que cette _chose_ lui fait ? S'époumona Tanya en pointant le D.J. d'un doigt crochu.

Je me concentrais sur les émotions émanant de mon frère et fus frappé par la stupeur lorsque je compris.

- Elle… elle le _nourrit_ !

- QUOI ?!

- Je… je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais c'est bien ça. Cette… créature nourrit Edward…

Nous assistions, impuissants et sidérés, à ce spectacle des plus étranges. Les volutes de fumée pénétraient continuellement dans la bouche de notre frère dont le souffle était de plus en plus heurté.

Autour de nous, les humains tombaient comme des masses une fois les filaments argentés avalés par notre frère. Ils tombaient… de sommeil. Épuisés. Vidés.

Edward avalait, faute d'un meilleur terme, ces filaments de plus en plus vite. Il… dévorait. Comme s'il avait été privé de nourriture pendant trop longtemps.

Il ne resta bien vite plus qu'une dizaine de volutes de fumée lorsqu'une voix éthérée résonna dans mon esprit.

_**Maintenez-le au sol, vampires. Retenez-le. Ça va être… violent.**_

Apparemment, je ne fus pas le seul à avoir entendu ces pensées puisque Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya et Alice se tournèrent vers le D.J.

La créature dont nous n'apercevions que l'étrange regard leva les bras, paumes vers le ciel, puis rejeta la tête en arrière.

Un flot de lumière, telle une concentration de ces étranges volutes argentées que nous avions vues plus tôt, sortit de sa bouche et s'éleva lentement dans les airs, s'enroulant sur lui-même jusqu'à former une boule lumineuse que la créature saisit entre ses mains. L'être tendit alors les mains devant lui puis envoya la boule de lumière sur Edward.

Nous eûmes tout juste le temps de nous jeter derrière lui pour le maintenir.

Quelle puissance !

La boule de lumière déferla à une vitesse hallucinante sur son corps, le percutant avec une telle violence que, malgré notre prise au sol, nous fûmes expulsés, Edward compris, 20 mètres en arrière lorsque la boule de lumière s'enfonça entre ses lèvres ouvertes.

Edward fut envahi par de nombreux spasmes violents avant de se mettre à hurler… de jouissance.

Il retomba lourdement entre nos bras, un sourire apaisé, béat aux lèvres, et alors que nous nous tournions vers la créature, celle-ci s'était mystérieusement volatilisée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? Demanda Rosalie dans un faible chuchotis.

- Aucune idée mais ce monstre a fait du mal à mon Eddyyy ! Pourquoi il n'ouvre pas les yeux ? Cette chose l'a tué ! Hurla Tanya, en proie à la folie.

- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, blondasse ! Tais-toi ! Cracha ma sœur dédaigneusement.

- Euh… t'es blonde aussi alors arrête !

- Vous pouvez pas vous taire cinq secondes ? Vous me filez la migraine… Gémit péniblement Edward en se frottant le front.

Je l'aidais à se relever et scannais ses émotions.

Il allait bien. Parfaitement bien.

- Ça va frangin ? T'es sûr ?

- Oui Emmett, je vais… très bien. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti, même !

Je croisais alors son regard et un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que Rosalie, Emmett et Tanya hoquetaient de surprise.

Edward était souriant et ses yeux d'un ambre clair, magnifique, pétillaient de joie.


	4. 3 - Phénomène

**Hellooo°°° !**

Il fait beau, le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, les mouches pètent, mes gerbilles copulent, c'est l'été et l'afflux hormonal, quoi !

Chapitre 3 de **Incubus Anomaly **en attendant la version PDF finale de "**n'oublie jamais**" (en correction)

Pour la musique, liens sur mon profil.

Merci à _**Méla** **Cullen** _qui a la patience de me suivre dans mes délires ! je t'embrasse ma belle :)

Bonne fête de la musique à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour les fav' et pensez à laisser une p'tite trace de votre passage !

Sur ce bon week-end, + , bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

**POV Edward :**

Dire que je n'étais pas soulagé de voir mes frères et sœurs débarquer à l'improviste sur les terres des Denali aurait été un ignoble mensonge.

Dès que j'étais arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, Tanya ne m'avait pas lâché la grappe une seule seconde.

Quelle idée aussi de venir ici alors que je savais à l'avance ce qui allait arriver ?

La raison de ma venue était en quelque sorte des plus nobles, je voulais que ma famille profite de quelques mois, années de paix au lieu des sempiternels tourments que je leur causais, mais j'aurai mieux fait de me réfugier au fin fond de l'Antarctique que de faire l'erreur de venir en Alaska.

Tanya était particulièrement collante, pour ne pas dire gluante. Dès que je leur avais exposé les raisons de ma présence sur leurs terres, elle avait foutu les membres de son clan à la porte avec interdiction de rentrer dans les dix prochaines heures.

Kate et Irina étaient à la fois mortes de rire et compatissantes, Eléazar affligé par le comportement de leur soi-disant chef de clan et Carmen me plaignait sincèrement, connaissant le caractère buté de Tanya.

Tanya ne connaissait pas la signification du mot « non » et n'acceptait pas « non » comme réponse.

Pendant 60 ans, elle m' avait couru après, harcelé à la fois physiquement et télépathiquement pour que je lui cède, elle voulait m'initier aux plaisirs de la chair. Comme je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine et que cette époque était assez stricte du point de vue des convenances, elle était persuadée que je n'avais jamais connu charnellement une femme. Pour être franc, je n'en savais rien. Oui. Non. Peut-être. Il n'y avait qu'un seul vestige de mon humanité, ces étranges yeux fantômes de mon passé.

Tanya s'était donc mise en tête, évidement sans me demander mon avis, de faire de moi son compagnon.

Elle est très belle, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, magnifique même, mais son caractère et sa personnalité n'ont rien d'attirant.

Pourquoi vouloir une belle enveloppe si celle-ci est vide ou pourrie de l'intérieur ?

Pendant 60 ans, je l'avais repoussée, inlassablement. Constamment.

Malheureusement, un jour, j'ai craqué…

Je venais de commettre un épouvantable carnage. J'avais décimé une famille complète… Lorsque j'avais repris le contrôle de ma personne pour découvrir le corps sans vie de ce nourrisson entre mes mains, cela m'avait détruit.

Je n'étais qu'un monstre. Je ne suis qu'un monstre…

J'étais donc arrivé à Denali en proie à une détresse insurmontable. Je me haïssais pour ce que j'étais, j'étais dégoûté de ne pas avoir un semblant d'humanité en moi, je voulais mourir… et Tanya avait profité de mon apparente faiblesse pour me séduire.

Je n'avais pas été tendre, ça non ! J'avais évacué ma frustration en me servant de son corps comme d'un réceptacle de ma haine envers moi-même. Je l'avais traitée plus bas que terre, baisée comme la chienne qu'elle était, elle en demandait, en redemandait, et j'avais abusé de son corps jusqu'à ma jouissance. J'étais ensuite parti en marmonnant un bref « merci mais n'espère pas une récidive », la laissant essoufflée, épuisée, ivre de plaisir dans sa chambre partiellement détruite.

3 jours. Il m'avait fallu 3 jours pour que j'arrive à l'orgasme. 3 jours pour réussir à me « vider les couilles ».

Sur le moment, et jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett remette ça sur le tapis il y a quelques heures, je pensais que c'était normal. Souvent, les couples de ma famille s'isolaient plusieurs jours pour batifoler. Et pourtant, selon Emmett, ils remettaient le couvert ?

Étais-je donc, de ce point de vue également, anormal ?

Toujours est-il que depuis cette terrible erreur, Tanya était persuadée que j'étais son compagnon. Et cette idiote blonde croyait que si j'étais ici, là, maintenant, c'était parce que j'avais enfin admis mes sentiments envers elle. Quelle pauvre fille…

-Eddyyyy ! Je le savais, oh je le savais ! On va tellement être heureux toi et moi ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Oh oui je t'aime ! Jamais personne ne m'a fait jouir comme toi, mon amour !

-Est-ce que tu t'entends parler Tanya ? Tu confonds « jouissance » et « amour », ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne t'aime pas, je ne veux pas de toi, c'était une erreur ! Une putain d'erreur, nom d'un chien !

Nous nous disputions encore lorsque mes frères et sœurs arrivèrent. Évidemment, Tanya n'a pas apprécié leurs présences ici. Elle croyait toujours pouvoir me faire flancher.

Lorsque Rosalie s'est excusée, j'avais été scié !

Mais ce qui m'a le plus retourné, c'est cette vision qu'Alice m'avait montrée.

Nous étions attablés tous les 5 dans un self scolaire, au milieu de plusieurs groupes d'élèves riant, chahutant, discutant. Emmett faisait le clown, comme à son habitude, et je riais. Moi ! Je riais ! La date inscrite sur le panneau d'affichage était très proche.

5 jours. 5 petits jours.

Mais ce qui m'avait le plus frappé était la couleur de mes pupilles.

Dorées. Comme les leurs…

Était-ce réellement possible ?

J'allais entrer au lycée. J'allais pouvoir me mêler sans risque aux humains. Je voulais tellement y croire !

Et par quel miracle ce fabuleux changement se produirait-il ?

J'avais beau me triturer les méninges, aucune idée ne me venait.

Les Denali au complet arrivèrent pour repartir quelques heures plus tard.

Tanya restait toujours campée sur ses positions, c'est à dire jouer les pots de glu espérant me faire changer d'avis. Comme si j'allais faire la même erreur une deuxième fois !

Une chasse familiale fut décidée et après m'être gavé au point que ça en devenait insupportable, je m'amusais avec mes frères lorsque je sentis cet étrange appel.

De la musique.

Une rave-party écœurante selon Tanya.

Le chant des sirènes de mon point de vue.

Il n'y avait pas que la musique. Quelque chose m'appelait à m'y rendre.

Quelque chose de puissant. Un besoin viscéral.

A mon plus grand étonnement, mes frères et sœurs ne m'empêchèrent pas du tout de courir jusqu'à cette sirène, au contraire, ils me soutenaient dans mon besoin de répondre à son appel. Seule Tanya trouvait quelque chose à redire mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Je voulais qu'ils me fassent confiance alors je ralentis ma course pour qu'ils puissent me suivre sans peine.

Cette musique était fabuleuse. Je haïssais en temps normal cette cacophonie indigeste mais là, c'était une réelle perfection. Rythmes et samplers se mélangeaient harmonieusement pour créer une œuvre musicalement majestueuse.

Ce D.J. devrait être idolâtré pour son génie créatif ! Tout simplement grandiose.

Les humains qui ondulaient au rythme de la musique avaient l'esprit embrumé par les diverses drogues qu'ils avaient ingérées.

Leurs pensées n'étaient que musique, danse et sexe.

Le mix en lui –même était un appel à la luxure avec ses paroles…

Jasper nous transmettait les émotions humaines, elles étaient parfaitement adaptées à l'ambiance des lieux.

Sons… lumières… corps mouvants… piège pour les sens.

Des centaines de cœurs battant à un rythme endiablé…

Mes frères et sœurs se perdaient dans la musique, dansant, dansant incessamment, insouciants.

Je commençais à me sentir mal.

Angoissé. Affamé.

Une fringale intense s'empara de mon être, je devais me nourrir ! Maintenant.

J'allais devenir fou si je n'apaisais pas cette faim.

Mais je me sentais impuissant, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

J'avais l'impression d'être un bébé nouveau-né auquel on donnait une cuillère pour qu'il se débrouille tout seul !

Je crevais de faim mais je ne savais pas comment l'assouvir.

Et quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que ce potentiel repas me serait salvateur.

_**Aie confiance petit vampire, n'aie pas peur.**_

Une voix venait de s'insinuer dans mes pensées. Elle savait ce que j'étais ! Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Elle répéta sa demande mais j'avais des difficultés à la comprendre.

Tellement faim, tellement mal ! Si mal !

_**Laisses-toi aller, laisses-toi faire. Fais-moi confiance petit vampire.**_

Je ne voyais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien, ne percevais plus rien tant cette faim insoutenable me tenaillait, me rongeait de l'intérieur. Et une peur terrible s'empara de moi. Que m'arrivait-il ?

_**Laisse-les entrer… Laisse-les t'envahir… Absorbe, absorbe… Ne crains-rien petit vampire, je suis là… Aspire… Aspire… Sens… Ressens… Prends plaisir petit vampire…**_

Ne percevant plus rien de ce qui se passait aux alentours, je me laissais guider par cette voix hypnotique. Elle ne me voulait pas de mal, je le sentais. Non. Je le sais.

Je sentis quelque chose s'insinuer entre mes lèvres, ce n'était ni solide, ni liquide, mais ça me réchauffait. Ça m'apaisait. Ça me faisait du bien.

Et j'en voulais encore… toujours… Plus ! Ô Seigneur j'en veux plus !

Cette étrange substance coulait entre mes lèvres et j'avalais gloutonnement, c'était bon… si bon… si nourrissant… ça me faisait tant de bien… si sensuel… sexuel… Orgasmique.

_**J'ai tant de peine pour toi petit vampire… Tu as si faim ! Il va t'en falloir plus… beaucoup plus… prépares-toi au choc… n'aie pas peur, tu ne risques rien… je veille sur toi petit vampire.**_

La Voix me rassurait continuellement, toujours présente, omniprésente, et je n'avais pas peur. Tant qu'elle serait là pour me guider, je n'aurais pas peur.

Une quantité astronomique de cette substance dénuée de forme afflua dans ma gorge avec une puissance dévastatrice. Mon corps encaissa difficilement le choc et fut parcouru de spasmes de plaisir avant que je ne m'effondre brusquement, fourbu, épuisé par la déferlante d'un million d'orgasmes simultanés.

_**Je te retrouverai bientôt petit vampire… je dois veiller sur toi désormais…**_

J'eus bien des difficultés à entendre la Voix une dernière fois avant de perdre conscience, incapable de gérer la puissance destructrice et ô combien jouissive de cette expérience des plus étranges. Je nageais en plein Nirvana, j'étais au summum de la béatitude extrême, lorsque je fus brutalement ramené à la réalité par la voix acide de Rosalie et les jérémiades hystériques de Tanya.

- Vous pouvez pas vous taire cinq secondes ? Vous me filez la migraine… Gémis-je péniblement tout en me frottant le front.

J'attrapai la main de Jasper qui m'aida à me relever tandis qu'Emmett me questionnait, inquiet par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Ça va frangin ? T'es sûr ?

- Oui Emmett, je vais… très bien. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti, même !

Et c'était vrai.

Jamais depuis le tout premier jour de ma création n'avais-je ressenti cette plénitude, cette satisfaction, cette satiété.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et souriais encore lorsque trois hoquets de stupeur s'élevèrent.

Rosalie, Emmett et Tanya m'observaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le nez au milieu de la figure pour que vous me regardiez comme ça ?

- T'inquiète petit frère, ils vont s'en remettre ! Tiens, tu comprendras ! Chantonna gaiement la voix d'Alice.

Je me tournais alors vers elle pour voir qu'elle me tendait un miroir de poche.

- Euh… C'est gentil le lutin mais je n'ai pas besoin de parfaire mon maquillage !

- Mais non ! Regardes-toi je te dis !

J'attrapais l'ignoble chose rose pelucheuse et l'ouvris, puis lorsque j'aperçus ce qu'Alice voulait que je vois, je tombais sur le cul. Carrément.

Mes yeux…

Ambre…

Si clairs…

C'était si étrange de les voir ainsi lorsque pendant un siècle je les savais perpétuellement noirs !

Puis en réfléchissant bien, je m'aperçus que pour la première fois en un siècle, je n'avais pas soif…

Je ne pus approfondir la question que l'autre gourde blonde se jetait à mon cou, m'étouffant au passage. Je me libérais tant bien que mal de ses bras tentaculaires et l'écartais vivement.

- Ooooh Eddyyyyy ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Tu vas bien dis, tu vas bien ?

- Je vais mieux que bien ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi les humains sont tous en train de ronfler ?

Jasper m'expliqua alors l'étrange phénomène auquel ils avaient assisté et apparemment, cette étrange substance que j'avais engloutie aussi voracement provenait des humains. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- On devrait partir d'ici, ils ne vont pas tarder à s'éveiller. Intima Alice alors qu'elle commençait à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Une fois suffisamment éloignés des humains, Tanya se mit à marmonner des propos incohérents.

- Oh non ! Ne fais pas ça Tanya, ça finira mal ! S'exclama Alice.

- Mais enfin ! Cette… cette _chose _est dangereuse ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à ces pauvres humains ? Et à Eddyyy ? Geignit la Denali.

- De quoi tu parles, Tanya ?

- Mais… Eddyyy ! Enfin ! Il faut prévenir les Volturi ! Cette… _chose_ t'a attaqué !

- Non. Elle ne m'a pas attaqué comme tu te plais à le croire ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette créature, mais elle m'a aidée !

Je ne supportais pas l'idée que cet être puisse finir traqué comme un vulgaire animal dangereux. Je lui étais redevable. Redevable de m'avoir aidé, de m'avoir donné un semblant de normalité et plus important que tout le reste, rendu espoir.

- De quoi te souviens-tu Edward ? Me demanda Jasper.

- La Voix. Elle était dans mes pensées… elle… elle me guidait, m'encourageait. Elle avait tant de peine pour moi !

- On l'a aussi entendue, elle nous demandait de te retenir. Murmura Rosalie, pensive.

- Mais… mais… suis-je donc la seule à penser que cette _chose_ est dangereuse ? C'est un monstre ! Cracha Tanya, colérique.

- Elle m'a aidée ! Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle l'a fait ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que pour la première fois en un siècle je me sens bien ? Réellement bien ? Apaisé ! Je le lui dois !

- Tu ne lui dois rien Eddyyyyy ! Elle aurait pu te tuer ! On doit prévenir les Volturi que ce monstre rôde parmi nous !

- Ah oui, Tanya ? Tu vas leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici et Edward va finir enfermé à Volterra à subir je ne sais quelles expériences pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Mettre mon frère en danger ? Siffla Rosalie d'une voix venimeuse, le regard noir de haine.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Juste qu'ils s'occupent de cette… _chose_ !

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tanya ? Ça t'ennuie qu'Ed prenne la défense de cette créature on dirait. T'es jalouse ? Blagua Emmett en agitant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

- Mais… mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! S'énerva Tanya, le visage déformé par la colère.

_**Et pourtant, c'est bien ça le fond du problème. Maintenant que cette créature t'a mystérieusement soigné de ta soif, tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester ici et ça… l'ennuie profondément ! Tanya vit dans son monde illusoire où elle peut te séduire en claquant des doigts ! Et comme en plus tu défends cette créature, ça n'arrange rien.**_

J'échangeais un bref regard avec Jasper et hochais discrètement la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais du même avis. Bien que Tanya me cache une grande partie de ses pensées, sa colère envers cet être ne venait que de sa jalousie maladive.

- Moi je dis qu'il faut prévenir les Volturi ! Cette… _chose _doit être exterminée ! Elle est dangereuse ! Monstrueuse ! Persévéra Tanya en proie à une grande agitation.

- Et ça n'apporterait rien de bon, Tanya. Crois-moi !

La voix grave et profonde d'Eléazar nous fit sursauter, nous ne nous étions pas aperçus que nous étions si proches de leur chalet et ne l'avions pas entendu arriver. Je n'avais même pas perçu ses pensées, bien trop préoccupé à défendre cette créature qui m'avait aidé sans que je n'en connaisse la raison.

- Mais enfin Eléazar, tu n'as pas vu ce que cette… chose a fait à des centaines de pauvres humains et à ce cher Eddyyy ! Les Volturi…

- Les Volturi ne feront qu'enlever Edward pour l'étudier et extermineront nos deux clans, uniquement parce que nous aurons été témoins bien malgré nous d'évènements étranges ! La coupa Eléazar d'une voix sèche. Même si je n'étais pas là, tout comme Carmen ou encore Carlisle, ils nous tueront parce que nous vous aurions entendu parler de ce phénomène. Je suis resté suffisamment longtemps parmi eux pour connaître leurs méthodes ! Maintenant par contre, j'aimerai bien que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Alors que Tanya allait se jeter dans une description virulente des évènements, Eléazar la coupa et demanda plutôt à Jasper de lui expliquer. La Denali croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée qu'il ne lui accorde aucun crédit.

Mon frère commença donc son récit, de mon agitation après avoir perçu la musique à notre arrivée sur les lieux, de la luxure humaine régnant sur place, de la façon dont ils avaient été en quelque sorte piégés par la musique, en passant par tous les phénomènes surnaturels qui avaient suivis.

Je tiquais lorsqu'il parla de mes yeux qui ressemblaient à des cristaux et de ceux de cette créature qui étaient si luminescents. Jasper me jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais je lui fis comprendre qu'on en parlerait plus tard.

A la fin du récit, Eléazar était soufflé. Il se tourna alors vers moi, m'observa attentivement et son regard chaleureux me mit du baume au cœur.

- Et bien dis donc, il t'en est arrivé des choses cette nuit ! Quoiqu'il en soit, permets-moi de te dire que cette couleur te va à merveille, Edward ! S'esclaffa Eléazar en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant.

Puis il se mit à faire les cents pas tout en se caressant le menton pensivement.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle créature mais une chose est sûre, les Volturi ne doivent pas en entendre parler, cela signerait notre arrêt de mort ! Je vais essayer de me renseigner de mon côté et si je trouve quelque chose, je contacterais Carlisle. Carmen, Kate et Irina ne sont pas encore rentrées de leur expédition lèche-vitrines. Pour un bien, il faudrait que vous repartiez avant leur arrivée, je préfère qu'elles ne soient pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Moins il y a de témoins, moins il y a de risques de fuites… Tanya, il va falloir que tu gardes toute cette histoire pour toi et que…

- C'est _mon _clan, Eléazar et…

- Tu es peut-être à la tête de notre clan mais pour une fois, tu vas faire ce que l'on te dit de faire ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Edward, non ? Menaça Eléazar d'une voix sourde.

La gourde blonde secoua frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation alors que nous observions tous Eléazar d'un nouvel œil, choqués de le voir rabattre le caquet de Tanya. Il se tourna alors vers nous, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il ne manquait plus que le « ben quoi ? Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? » pour compléter son air satisfait. Puis en quelques secondes, l'expression de son visage s'assombrit.

- Vous devriez décamper au plus vite, Carmen et les filles ne devraient plus tarder, et comme je l'expliquais plus tôt à notre… chef de clan…, moins de personnes concernées, mieux c'est ! Je contacterai Carlisle dès que je trouverai quelque chose, soyez-en assurés. Je vous souhaite une bonne route et surtout, prenez-bien soin de vous.

Eléazar nous fit chacun une accolade, les filles eurent droit à un baiser sur la joue, et dans mon cas, j'eus également droit à une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_**Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'arriver, Edward, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant et tranquille. J'en suis heureux pour toi, ça te va bien !**_

Alors que j'allais monter dans ma voiture, mes frères et sœurs déjà installés dans celle de Rosalie, Tanya se mit à courir vers moi.

- Attends-moi Eddyyy ! Je viens avec toi ! Braillait-elle comme une hystérique.

Pitié Seigneur ! Tout mais pas ça !

Eléazar dut percevoir ma détresse puisqu'il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne mon véhicule.

- Tanya, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, voyons ! Il faut rester discret avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé récemment. Si Carmen et tes sœurs apprennent que tu es partie avec nos _cousins_ Cullen, elles se poseront des questions ! Par ailleurs, ils sont en plein déménagement, la politesse exige de les laisser s'installer tranquillement, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi ?

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de ricaner en entendant la façon dont Eléazar avait prononcé le mot « cousin » mais apparemment, Tanya n'avait absolument rien remarqué.

- Oh. Oh ! Oui, oui ! Tu as parfaitement raison, Eléazar ! Il faut qu'ils puissent emménager comme il faut afin de me recevoir comme il se doit lorsque je viendrai m'installer chez eux, quelle idiote je fais parfois ! Gloussa la gourde en secouant la tête.

_**Ça pour te recevoir, on te recevra… à grands coups de pieds dans le cul pour te réexpédier comme il se doit directement chez toi !**_

J'étouffais un rire en percevant les pensées de Rosalie. Ma famille était très proche du clan Denali. Enfin… très proche de tout le monde sauf Tanya…

_**Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, d'ici deux ou trois jours elle t'aura oublié. On va s'arranger pour lui trouver un humain ou un vampire avec lequel s'amuser. Tu auras quelques temps de répit !**_

Je remerciais Eléazar d'un léger signe de tête avant de mettre le moteur en route puis m'engageais sur la piste, Rosalie me collant au train, en direction de Vancouver.

Attention Forks, me voilà !


	5. 4 - Lycée

Hellooo°°° !

Orage toute la nuit, temps de *erde, pluie et vent... c'est pas un temps à mettre le nez dehors alors j'en profite pour poster le 4ème chapitre!

Des reviews bien sympas avec quelques théories intéressantes, mais je vous laisse chercer encore ! Creusez-vous les méninges, de temps à autres ça fait du bien!

Ouais, Tanya... vous n'avez pas fini de la voir celle-là ! Et dans un tout autre registre que celui de "N'oublie Jamais"... Vous n'avez pas fini de vouloir la baffer :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

**PS :** Merci à _**Méla Cullen**_ pour son _**super boulot de super bêtasse**_ ! Je t'adore ma belle !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que nous avions emménagé à Forks.

Nous y avions déjà vécu 80 ans plus tôt et il faut reconnaître que ce petit bled paumé au milieu de nulle part est idéal en raison de son ensoleillement annuel frôlant le zéro absolu et du terrain de jeu que représentent forêts, montagnes et faune des plus diversifiées !

Malheureusement, nous avions dû en partir précipitamment à cause de mon… anomalie.

En effet, nous avions été découverts à l'époque par une tribu d'Indiens Quileute ayant la particularité de prendre l'apparence de loups géants à volonté. Cette métamorphose leur permettait de devenir de véritables machines à tuer les vampires…

Comme ma famille était différente des autres « sang froid » qu'ils détruisaient habituellement, ils avaient accepté de signer un traité avec nous : nous ne nous en prenions pas aux humains, ils nous laissaient vivre tranquillement. Chacun vivait de son côté et tout se passait relativement bien.

Par chance, Emmett avait su me retenir avant que je ne commette l'irréparable…

Lorsque j'étais rentré de Denali avec mes frères et sœurs six mois plus tôt, Esmée s'était jetée à mon cou en sanglotant de soulagement. Et lorsqu'elle avait découvert la nouvelle teinte de mes pupilles, elle avait hoqueté de surprise avant de marmonner inlassablement « oh mon tout-petit ! Mais comme tu es beau ! ».

C'était d'ailleurs devenu la réplique favorite d'Emmett lorsqu'il s'agissait de m'embarrasser… et il s'y donnait à fond !

Nous avions dû évidemment expliquer en long, en large et en travers tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette rave-party et Carlisle nous avait fait décortiquer les moindres détails pour les analyser, encore et encore.

Tout comme Eléazar, il n'avait aucune idée sur la nature de cette étrange créature qui m'avait apportée ce soutien inespéré. D'un côté, il avait envie de demander l'aide des Volturi pour découvrir ce qu'il m'était arrivé ce soir-là, mais de l'autre, il rejoignait l'avis de son ami et craignait que je ne finisse enfermé ad-vitam aeternam à subir toute sorte d'expérimentations…

Lorsqu'il avait senti que je tiquais à nouveau sur le point des yeux lumineux, Jasper m'avait sournoisement obligé de livrer ce que je pouvais bien leur cacher, sous-entendu il avait usé et abusé de son talent sur ma personne jusqu'à ce que j'avoue mes pensées les plus intimes la bouche en coeur.

Je leur avais donc révélé ce que je cachais depuis plus d'un siècle, à savoir qu'à défaut de n'avoir aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine comme ils le savaient déjà, j'avais un fantôme. Ces étranges yeux sombres devenant billes d'argent.

Selon Emmett et Carlisle, j'avais dû rencontrer l'un de ces êtres lorsque j'étais encore humain. Pourtant, d'après les images que j'avais tirées des pensées de mes frères et sœurs, les yeux de la créature n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec mes yeux fantômes !

Ce fut Jasper qui m'incita à douter, me rappelant que ma faible vision humaine ne pouvait rivaliser avec ma vue vampirique et pour lui, ce que j'avais perçu comme argenté pouvait vraisemblablement être luminescent.

Depuis maintenant six mois, les spéculations en tout genre et autres recherches scientifiques de Carlisle allaient bon train. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression que mon père, mon créateur, mon mentor me cachait quelque chose car bien souvent, le fil de ses pensées changeait lorsque je me trouvais à proximité… Peut-être avait-il découvert quelques indices sur la nature de mon sauveur ?

Car oui, cette créature m'avait sauvé, à bien des égards…

Disparue cette soif perpétuelle et dévorante m'empêchant de vivre !

Disparus ces monstrueux yeux d'un continuel noir d'encre que je ne supportais plus !

Disparue cette bête incontrôlable !

Je pouvais enfin profiter de cette existence.

La couleur ambrée de mes yeux m'hypnotisait bien souvent et je pouvais passer de longues minutes à les observer lorsque je passais devant un miroir. Rosalie me disait même que j'étais plus vaniteux qu'elle et que tout comme Narcisse, j'étais tombé amoureux de mon reflet ! Pfff… et pourquoi pas de Tanya pendant qu'on y est ?

Rosalie ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle n'avait jamais été dégoûtée d'elle-même au point de ne plus oser se regarder en face. Moi si. Pendant cent longues années… Et je n'étais pas comme elle à contempler ma « perfection » à longueur de temps ! Qui passe plusieurs heures par jour, à la villa comme au lycée, à se contempler dans un miroir et penser « miroir ! miroir ! Qui est la plus belle ? Oh mais c'est toi Rosalie ! La plus belle femme de l'univers ! »

Je voulais simplement m'assurer que je n'hallucinais pas et cette couleur était désormais la preuve de ma… normalité.

Ma normalité…

Je n'avais plus besoin désormais de mutiler plusieurs dizaines d'animaux quotidiennement, une chasse tous les quinze jours était amplement suffisante !

J'avais donc pu, pour la première fois de mon existence, joindre mes frères et sœurs pour me rendre au lycée et me mêler à la population estudiantine.

Le lycée… Parlons-en !

Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide de croire que cela me manquait atrocement ?

Des centaines d'humains bouillonnant d'hormones pubères, leurs pensées centrées sur le sexe et les mesquineries adolescentes !

Comment a donc fait Jasper, durant toutes ces années, pour ne pas commettre un massacre en ressentant les viles émotions des petits mâles humains à l'égard de sa femme ?

Lorsque nous sommes sortis de la voiture le jour de notre entrée au lycée de Forks, j'ai été envahi par des pensées toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres… Et les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient à voix basse sur notre passage, persuadés que nous ne les entendions pas, étaient toutes aussi révoltantes.

Qui voulait se « faire » Rosalie et de quelle façon, qui trouvait la petite taille d'Alice idéale sans avoir besoin de se mettre à genoux pour avaler ce qu'on lui présenterait, qui allait chevaucher Emmett ou Jasper jusqu'à la mort par orgasme… Je n'osais même pas décrire toutes les pensées à mon égard tant me voir dans des positions toutes plus vicieuses les unes que les autres dans l'esprit des filles, et pire encore de certains garçons, était une vision des plus dérangeantes… Dans ces cas-là, je maudissais sérieusement mon talent.

Au bout de quelques jours, mes frères et sœurs n'étaient plus continuellement suivis par des hordes d'humains essayant de les inviter au cinéma, au restaurant, à diverses soirées… Et de nombreux cœurs se brisèrent lorsque les lycéens comprirent que les couples étaient déjà formés. Ça n'empêchait pas les plus téméraires, ou les plus stupides, de persévérer mais en général, les humains préféraient rester à l'écart de ces « mystérieux Cullen ».

Si les humains étaient impressionnés par la carrure d'Emmett, la froideur de Jasper, l'excentricité d'Alice et le côté « Reine des Glaces » de Rosalie et, par conséquent, les laissaient relativement tranquilles, j'étais loin, mais alors très loin, d'avoir cette chance.

Étant l'unique célibataire de notre groupe, j'étais désormais devenu la proie de ces femelles enragées…

Certaines filles rivalisaient d'intelligence pour monter toutes sortes de stratagèmes plus ou moins ingénieux afin de se retrouver seules avec moi. Si seulement elles pouvaient faire preuve d'autant de ténacité avec leurs études !

J'étais devenu « l'ennemi public N°1 » de la population masculine et « le gros lot à remporter » de la foule féminine.

J'avais beau faire preuve d'un incroyable flegme, il fallait parfois que Jasper me bombarde d'ondes calmantes pour avoir la patience de repousser ces harpies.

Les rumeurs sur mon compte allaient bon train, notamment une sur ma soi-disant homosexualité. Ça avait bien fait rire Emmett le jour où Jessica « je suis une chaudasse » Stanley et Lauren « saute au paf » Mallory m'avaient coincé sous les douches après le court de sport. Elles étaient des plus vulgaires avec leurs maquillages outranciers et leurs vêtements quasiment inexistants ! Depuis notre arrivée au lycée, j'avais continuellement droit à un numéro de chienne en chaleur venant de ces deux-là et, tout comme Tanya, elles ne connaissaient pas la signification du mot « non » et ne prenaient pas « je ne suis pas intéressé » en réponse…

Je les avais repoussées plus que froidement et Mike « un trou c'est un trou » Newton en avait déduit que je ne pouvais qu'être homo. Selon lui, toute personne dotée d'un chromosome Y ne pouvait pas dire « non » à Jessica ou Lauren. C'était impensable. Et comme en prime, je les avais envoyées balader alors qu'elles me proposaient de « s'occuper de moi » toutes les deux en même temps, j'étais anormalement constitué !

Les seuls élèves qui relevaient ce niveau abyssal de bêtise humaine étaient Angela Weber, la fille du Pasteur, et son petit ami Ben Cheney ainsi que Marie Dwyer, la fille du shérif, et son copain Riley Hunter. Ils étaient très intelligents pour des humains et se préoccupaient de choses plus importantes que de sorties, beuveries, vêtements, rumeurs et qu'en dira-t-on. De ce fait, ils étaient considérés comme les « loosers » du lycée…

Cependant, nos camarades les regardaient d'un autre œil désormais puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à échanger quelques paroles avec les « mystérieux Cullen ». Pour être honnête, nous n'échangions que les politesses de base, mais cela suffisait à faire parler le reste des élèves pendant des heures et des heures ! N'ont-ils donc aucune autre chose à faire ?

Lorsque je rejoignais ma famille au réfectoire pendant la pause du midi, nous nous amusions de toutes les idioties véhiculées sur notre compte à droite et à gauche, principalement par la table des élèves dits « populaires », comme Stanley, Mallory et Newton. A croire qu'être une M.S.T. ambulante était un signe de richesse extérieure… Rosalie appréciait beaucoup l'attention qui lui était portée, que ce soit le désir des garçons ou la jalousie des filles. Hormis Emmett, les voitures et la famille, elle ne vivait que pour ça. Plus on parle d'elle et mieux c'est. Et c'est moi qu'elle appelle « Narcisse » ?

Ces humains se complaisaient dans leur médiocrité et rivalisaient de bassesse ou de mesquinerie pour avoir leurs quelques instants de gloire éphémère d'élèves « populaires », rapportant toute sorte de ragots ou s'amusant aux dépends des autres…

Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir rêvé pendant des décennies de ce semblant de normalité, j'en venais à me maudire. En six malheureux mois, le lycée était devenu mon Enfer personnel…

Une nouvelle semaine venait tout juste de commencer et j'étais déjà mentalement épuisé à l'idée de déjouer les stratagèmes farfelus des « chaude-pisse sisters » pour m'attirer dans les filets.

Après une heure de maths ennuyeuse à en mourir, deux heures de littérature où le professeur essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer que les livres « Harlequin » ne faisaient pas partie du programme – pourquoi pas les « oui-oui » tant qu'on y est ! – et deux longues heures d'histoire pendant lesquelles notre enseignant doué d'un talent soporifique ne s'était pas aperçu que la moitié de la classe ronflait, je m'empressais de retrouver mes frères et sœurs à notre table, soulagé d'échapper à cette épouvantable monotonie quotidienne.

Nous étions en train de mettre au point notre prochaine expédition « chasse » lorsqu'Alice hoqueta de stupeur.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda jasper, toujours sur le qui-vive.

- Rien justement, je n'ai rien vu !

- Et bien quoi alors ? S'impatienta Rosalie, levant le nez de son miroir de poche.

- Et bien ça ! Écoutez ! Nous intima Alice en indiquant la table des « populaires » d'un mouvement de la tête.

Nous tournions alors notre attention à leurs conversations, pourtant d'ordinaire, inintéressantes.

- Bon alors, tu nous la ponds cette fabuleuse nouvelle, Jess ? Demanda Lauren Mallory de sa voix de crécelle.

- T'es pénible, Lau ! J'attendais simplement que tout le monde soit là ! Vous m'écoutez ? Super ! Alors ce matin, j'étais convoquée dans le bureau du proviseur et…

- Pourquoi t'étais convoquée, Jessi ? Demanda bêtement Newton, s'imaginant que le Proviseur avait fait appeler Jessica pour le soulager de son stress à l'aide d'une gâterie buccale…

- Parce qu'il trouvait que le budget demandé pour nos nouvelles tenues de pom-pom girls était trop élevé. N'importe quoi ! Si on veut se faire remarquer, il faut y mettre le prix, non ? Mais cet imbécile de dirlo ne veut pas comprendre, c'est diiiingue ! Enfin bon. J'étais dans son bureau quand Madame Cope est entrée pour lui donner le dossier d'un nouvel élève. Chuchota Jessica sur un ton qui se voulait intrigant.

- Ah ouais ? C'est vrai ? Un nouvel élève va entrer à Forks High ? S'exclama joyeusement Lauren imaginant déjà comment le séduire.

- Oui ! Demain ! C'est une fille !

- Une nouvelle à Forks ? Cool ! Newton se frottait les mains en pensant à cette nouvelle, futur élément de son harem, tandis que Lauren maudissait la pauvre fille, future « rivale » pour ses potentielles conquêtes.

- Oui, une nouvelle ! Elle commence demain matin. Et elle est en même année que nous ! Elle s'appelle Elizabeth ou Annabelle… enfin je ne sais plus quel prénom tant c'est d'un banal, Swan !

Je lâchais leur conversation maintenant centrée sur leurs spéculations concernant cette nouvelle pour me tourner vers ma sœur.

- Tu ne l'avais pas vu Alice?

- Non. Pas du tout ! C'est pour ça que j'ai été si surprise ! Je n'ai eu aucune vision sur cette fille et j'ai beau chercher, je ne la vois pas !

- Tu ne la vois pas ? Comment ça se fait Alice ? S'impatienta Rosalie, énervée de ne pas être au cœur des conversations à cause de la future venue de cette élève.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne la vois pas ! Ça m'énerve, j'ai horreur de ne rien voir ! Grrr… C'est l'heure de jouer les gentils lycéens, ça va sonner dans deux minutes…

Alice se leva brusquement et nous fîmes de même avant de nous diriger vers nos cours respectifs.

L'après-midi passa lentement, trop lentement. Entre le manque de visions d'Alice sur cette nouvelle élève et les conversations des lycéens qui ne portaient que sur elle, je finis par en être agacé à l'extrême. La fin des cours sonna enfin et je me dirigeais, soulagé, jusqu'au parking, évitant miraculeusement les avances de Lauren et Jessica en changeant de chemin dès que je les voyais arriver vers moi.

Mes frères et sœurs me rejoignirent rapidement et une fois en voiture, je nous conduisis jusqu'à la maison. Pour une fois, lorsque nous sommes arrivés Carlisle était déjà rentré. Alice s'empressa de raconter la discussion dont nous avions été témoins à l'heure du midi, s'excusant et se lamentant de son absence de vision concernant la nouvelle venue.

Carlisle et Esmée s'empressèrent de la rassurer, que ce n'était pas grave de ne pas avoir vu la nouvelle lycéenne arriver, qu'Alice ne pouvait pas tout voir ni savoir, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, que son talent n'était pas défectueux comme elle le croyait…

Quant à moi, je passais la nuit à me demander pourquoi Alice n'avait pas vu une chose aussi dérisoire qu'une élève supplémentaire. Elle arrivait bien à prédire de quelle couleur serait le soutien-gorge de notre professeur d'espagnol dans un mois !

Rosalie piquant une crise d'hystérie car la future nouvelle avait meublé les conversations pendant l'heure de pause, Emmett décida d'aller se défouler lors d'une petite chasse apéritive. Je l'accompagnais, vite rassasié avec un cerf. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Un cerf et ma soif était apaisée…

Jasper finit par nous rejoindre et la chasse apéritive se transforma en bagarre fraternelle. Nous aurions pu y passer la journée si Rosalie n'était pas venue nous hurler dessus qu'il fallait nous préparer pour aller en cours.

Rosalie…

Ne supportant pas que l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève éclipse sa présence, elle s'était habillée de façon à ce que l'on la remarque.

Longs bas de laine montant jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, mini-jupe en cuir laissant un aperçu des-dites cuisses, bottines en cuir dotées de facilement dix centimètres de talon aiguille, top ultra-moulant et ultra-décolleté, fin gilet noué sous la poitrine, blouson cuir et maquillage outrancier constituaient sa tenue aujourd'hui.

J'entendis Emmett grincer des dents, à la fois du désir qu'il avait pour sa compagne, de la frustration à l'idée d'attendre la fin de journée pour éplucher sa tenue et rage en sachant que les humains allaient baver d'envie et de fantasmes répugnants.

Rosalie avait tapé fort. Elle voulait qu'on la remarque. Hors de question qu'une misérable humaine, même nouvelle, éclipse sa beauté naturelle !

Et elle ose me surnommer « Narcisse » ?

Je roulais des yeux et aperçus Jasper et Alice en faire de même puis attrapais mes clefs avant de monter en voiture, derrière le volant.

Emmett avait les mâchoires contractées, en proie à un dilemme intérieur : jeter Rosalie sur son épaule et courir jusqu'à leur chambre pour la soumettre au supplice du plaisir ou massacrer les humains qui poseront les yeux sur sa femme. Finalement, il souffla d'exaspération et secoua la tête Rosalie aimait qu'on la remarque et il aimait Rosalie, quoiqu'elle fasse.

Alice cherchait désespérément à avoir un quelconque aperçu de la nouvelle dans ses visions, mais plus elle s'entêtait à chercher, plus l'avenir était brouillé. Jasper quant à lui la bombardait de calme. Et Alice calme, c'est un peu comme imaginer le lapin des piles Duracell sous amphétamines mixées avec une bonne dose de Prozac .

Je me garais finalement sur le parking et aperçus non loin de là une superbe _Triumph Thunderbird noire_, les chromes rutilants.

_**Hmpf. Il faut évidemment que cette sale humaine se fasse remarquer le jour de son entrée au lycée ! Même si ça m'arrache la langue de penser ça, belle moto. Et super bien entretenue pour une moto d'origine !**_

J'étouffais un rire, ce n'était pas la peine de contrarier Rosalie plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

Nous nous dirigions jusqu'à nos salles respectives en écoutant les bruits de couloirs. Les lycéens ne parlaient que d'une chose, la nouvelle. Et pour l'instant, personne ne l'avait encore vue, elle était dans le bureau du Proviseur à finaliser son inscription.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Rosalie, les élèves se focalisèrent sur son apparence et ma sœur, satisfaite de son petit effet, roula exagérément des hanches jusqu'à la porte de sa classe, sous les gémissements envieux des lycéens et le grognement impatient d'Emmett.

Je secouais la tête face à sa réaction puérile avant d'aller en cours de sport au ralenti.

Je haïssais cette matière, obligé de faire attention au moindre de mes faits et gestes. Gérer sa force et sa vitesse est gonflant à la longue, mais je n'osais imaginer la tête des élèves et du coach si j'assommais le joueur adverse d'un coup de ballon pendant la partie de volley !

Devant me concentrer sur ma force, je ne pouvais me renseigner à ma façon sur la nouvelle, en gros fouiller les esprits des lycéens jusqu'à la voir à travers leurs pensées.

Allait-elle être aussi pathétique et vulgaire que les « chaude-pisse sisters » ou serait-elle une autre « looseuse » comme Angela Weber et Marie Dwyer ?

Je sortis du gymnase et me rendis jusqu'à ma salle d'espagnol, évitant une fois de plus les griffes acérées de Jessica Stanley en changeant de couloir. Au moins, pendant ce cours je pourrais faire ce que bon me semble, Señorita Geoff me foutrait une paix royale ! D'abord, parce que mon espagnol est à un niveau bien supérieur au sien, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'osait plus m'interroger devant les élèves, une fois lui a suffit ! La pauvre fantasmait tellement en m'écoutant parler qu'elle s'est mise à en baver. Évidement, une prof qui fixe un élève et bave à s'en lécher les lèvres au beau milieu du cours, l'histoire avait fait le tour du lycée en moins de deux ! Et donc, depuis ce jour, je pouvais faire ce que bon me semble pendant son cours.

Je scannais esprit après esprit à la recherche d'indices sur cette nouvelle élève. Le fait qu'elle soit passée sous le radar d'Alice me dérangeait au plus haut point…

En passant par les pensées d'Angela Weber, j'appris que la nouvelle s'appelait Isabella Swan, mais qu'elle préférait le diminutif « Bella », et qu'elle avait 17 ans. Par contre, impossible d'avoir une image fixe de cette fille. Son apparence et son visage étaient étrangement flous dans les pensées des élèves… Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout même.

J'appris également que Bella était « un pur canon », « une vraie bombe » et plusieurs élèves pensaient même qu'elle était encore plus belle que Rosalie ! Pas sûr que ça plaise à ma sœur… Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai et obliger Rose à descendre de son piédestal !

La matinée toucha à sa fin et je rejoignis mes frères et sœurs au réfectoire, évitant cette fois-ci de justesse Lauren Mallory. Si je haïssais ma télépathie à cause de leurs fantasmes vulgaires et plus que visuels, mon talent me rendait un immense service lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur échapper !

Une fois à notre table, j'y trouvais un Jasper amusé, une Alice pétillante, un Emmett frustré et une Rosalie plus qu'énervée. Ah ! Apparemment la soi-disant beauté de la nouvelle était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de ma sœur.

Alors que nous nous échangions le peu de choses que nous avions trouvées sur cette nouvelle élève, la voix perçante de Jessica se fit entendre malgré le brouhaha qui régnait à la cafétéria.

- Il faut absolument qu'on invite la nouvelle à notre table !

- Mais enfin Jess, t'es folle ! Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle s'incruste avec nous? S'exclama Lauren, scandalisée par l'apparente trahison de sa « meilleure amie » et surtout profondément jalouse de l'intérêt porté à la nouvelle par la population masculine.

- Mais non je ne suis pas folle, au contraire, je suis un vrai génie !

Je manquais de m'étouffer en entendant cela sortir de la bouche de Jessica « mon neurone solitaire va très bien merci » Stanley. Emmett, lui, riait carrément. Même les yeux de Rosalie roulèrent sous leurs paupières tant cette absurdité l'amusait.

- Un génie ? Et en quoi ? Tu veux pas lui laisser nos plans cul tant qu'à faire ? Cracha Lauren.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Je pense seulement à toutes les soirées que l'on pourrait organiser chez elle sans problème ! Je suis allée voir Madame Cope pour pêcher des renseignements et j'ai piqué le dossier de la nouvelle avec ses informations avant de le remettre sur la pile ! Figures-toi qu'elle vit toute seule dans une maison à la sortie de Forks, au bord de la plage ! Tu imagines les soirées qu'on pourrait y organiser ? Pas de parents pour imposer des couvres-feux débiles ou un zéro alcool, c'est génial ! Il faut juste qu'elle croit qu'on va être ses copines ! Chuchota joyeusement Jessica à l'oreille de son amie.

- Elles sont encore plus garces que ce que j'imaginais ! S'exclama dédaigneusement Rosalie après avoir entendu le laïus de Jessica.

Alors que les « chaude-pisse sisters » magouillaient leur plan pour devenir au plus vite les meilleures amies de la nouvelle, les autres élèves ne faisaient qu'une chose, parler d'elle. Les pensées des garçons étaient évidemment centrées sur le sexe et je fus surpris d'entendre mentalement certaines filles se dire qu'elles deviendraient volontiers lesbiennes pour Isabella.

Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley et Eric Yorkie se disputaient pour savoir qui aurait le privilège de l'inviter à sortir en premier, sous-entendu qui coucherait avec avant les autres…

Je secouais la tête et cherchais où la nouvelle se trouvait lorsque Jessica se mit à hurler.

- Bella ! BELLA ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous !

- Hmm… Merci Jessica mais je préfère rester seule. Répondit une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Deux hoquets outrés se firent entendre, le premier de Jessica car la nouvelle avait osé refuser son invitation à la table des « populaires », et le second de Lauren pour la même raison. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elles pourront mettre leur plan en pratique !

Maintenant que je la voyais de mes propres yeux, je comprenais aisément la frénésie des élèves à son sujet et leurs comparaisons avec Rosalie. Pour une humaine, elle était tout simplement sublime…

Elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. De lourdes boucles brunes cascadaient sur ses frêles épaules et retombaient gracieusement jusqu'au creux de ses reins, encadrant un doux visage en forme de cœur. D'immenses yeux d'une étrange couleur rappelant celle du chocolat fondu lui mangeaient le visage et de hautes pommettes saillantes faisaient ressortir la profondeur et l'intensité de son regard, un petit nez retroussé équilibrait parfaitement la symétrie de son visage et une bouche pulpeuse d'une rarissime couleur cerise, les lèvres tentatrices courbées en une petite moue boudeuse, contrastaient harmonieusement avec son teint de porcelaine.

Une boucle de cheveux attira mon attention lorsqu'elle se recourba sur son buste et je découvris une poitrine voluptueuse suivie d'une taille de guêpe et d'un ventre plat et ferme. Ses jambes fuselées que je devinais musclées engoncées dans leur carquois de denim me paraissaient interminables. Cette « Bella », qui portait décidément parfaitement son surnom, était réellement magnifique pour une humaine.

Elle était la Beauté personnifiée, Vénus faite femme.

_**WOW. Tout simplement WOW. Elle est… huuuum… plus qu'appétissante… MIAM ! Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de faire une entorse à mon hétérosexualité avec elle si je n'étais pas avec mon Emmett… Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, marres-toi sale télépathe ! Fais gaffe à toi, si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit, tu seras privé d'un certain appendice, qui entre-nous ne te sert pas à grand chose, tu m'as comprise ? Je te tuerais de mes propres mains si tu ébruites mes pensées !**_

Je secouais discrètement la tête, à la fois pour me remettre de la vision de cette perfection humaine, mais également pour signifier à ma sœur que je me tairais sur ses pensées saphiques.

Je me tournais alors vers Jasper dont les poings serrés et le regard froncé ne me disaient rien qui vaille.

- Jazz ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Alice en posant une main sur le poing de son compagnon.

- Rien. Je ne ressens strictement rien venant de la nouvelle. Aucune émotion, aucun sentiment, c'est comme si elle ne ressentait rien du tout. Répondit-il, le visage impassible mais le regard concentré sur l'humaine.

-Il arrive parfois que les humains ne ressentent rien, Jazz, tu le sais !

- Non Alice, c'est faux ! Un humain ressent toujours quelque chose. Joie, ennui, plaisir, détresse, monotonie… Mais là, il n'y a rien du tout ! Un néant émotionnel, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelque chose pareil !

- Elle fait peut-être de la méditation ou un truc du genre, Jazzman ! Peut-être qu'elle utilise une méthode de relaxation quelconque vu le nombre de chiens en rut qui lui ont collé au train toute la matinée ! Rigola Emmett tout en se caressant pensivement la joue.

- Non justement. Lorsqu'un humain médite, il crée un vide émotionnel et je suis justement capable de sentir ce vide. Là il n'y a rien et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'aime pas ça… Poursuivit Jasper, le regard assombri.

- Tu entends quoi, Edward ? Demanda alors Rosalie.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Demandais-je en m'arrachant difficilement à la contemplation de la nouvelle.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ses pensées, crétin ! Elle pense à quoi ? S'énerva ma sœur en posant brusquement sa main sur la table.

Je cherchais alors les pensées de la nouvelle, voguant d'un esprit à l'autre, recommençant une fois, puis une autre encore… et encore une autre… avant de me concentrer sur cette nouvelle venue pour finir par grogner de frustration.

- Rien. Je n'entends strictement rien !

- Quoi ?

Mes frères et sœurs étaient tous tournés vers moi, les yeux écarquillés et la surprise évidente marquée sur leurs visages.

- Hmpf ! La nouvelle a déjà repéré les Cullen ! Cracha Lauren d'une voix acide.

- Ah ! Comme si elle avait une chance pour qu'ils la remarquent ! La rassura Jessica d'un ton dédaigneux.

Encore énervé par cette absence mentale de voix, je me tournais alors vers la nouvelle, Bella, pour voir qu'elle nous observait avec une franche curiosité, la tête penchée sur le côté et un sourcil haussé. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je la regardais, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur, le regard pétillant de malice. Elle nous dévisagea effrontément tour à tour et lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi, son sourire narquois s'agrandit. Enfin, elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever souplement et d'emporter son plateau jusqu'au chariot d'une démarche incroyablement gracieuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre sa silhouette du regard alors qu'elle sortait du self.

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? S 'exclama Rosalie, scandalisée par l'apparente arrogance de la nouvelle.

- Vous avez vu son plateau ? Demanda Alice d'une voix où suintait un sentiment de malaise.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a son plateau ? Répondit Emmett en cherchant le sens de cette question.

- Il n'y avait qu'une pomme et une bouteille d'eau…

- Elle fait peut-être un régime ! Répliqua Rosalie d'une voix acerbe.

- Elle n'y a pas touché du tout. Ni à la pomme, ni à l'eau.

- Elle doit être anorexique !

- Anorexique ? Avec un corps aussi parfait que le sien ? Mais t'es folle ! AÏE ! Mais quoi ? Pardon Rosie, c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire !

Emmett se massait encore le crâne tandis que Rosalie feulait d'exaspération suite aux paroles de son imbécile de mari. C'est de sa faute aussi, il aurait pu être un peu plus subtil…

- C'est bon ! Je sais qu'elle est magnifique ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! C'est pas la peine de me le renvoyer à la figure comme ça ! S'énerva ma sœur à l'encontre de son compagnon à notre surprise générale.

- C'est vrai que pour une humaine, elle est réellement belle. Parfaite même. Répondit Jasper en se frottant pensivement le menton.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon amour, elle est vraiment sublime… Imagine mon choc lorsque je me suis mise à avoir des pensées… osées à son sujet ! Répondit Alice d'une toute petite voix.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi ? S'exclama Rosalie avant de refermer bruyamment la bouche, les yeux écarquillés par sa révélation.

Mes frères et sœurs s'observèrent longuement avant que Jasper ne se tourne vers moi.

- Et toi, Edward ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu la trouves comment la nouvelle ?

- Elle est… elle est… L'incarnation d'Aphrodite… Murmurais-je d'un ton béat.

-Arf ! T'aurais pu dire qu'elle était bonne, on aurait compris ! Ricana Emmett en me donnant un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule.

Perdus dans nos pensées respectives sur la nouvelle, nous n'avions pas vu l'heure passer, aussi me levais-je rapidement lorsque la reprise des cours sonna et je me dirigeais jusqu'à la salle de biologie.

Malheureusement, à cause de ce retard il m'était impossible d'éviter « Pot de glu n°1 » Stanley qui s'escrima à me faire la conversation jusqu'à notre classe sans même s'apercevoir que je ne l'écoutais pas et qu'elle me saoulait profondément. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à ma table ne battant des cils, se croyant séduisante alors qu'en fait ça la rendait plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin le regard froid que je posais sur elle, Jessica balbutia avant de se dépêcher de s'asseoir.

Les élèves d'ordinaire bruyants en début de cours se turent subitement lorsque la nouvelle, Bella, fit son entrée en classe. Tous étaient sous son charme, absolument tous. Même Monsieur Banner, notre professeur, en perdit ses mots lorsqu'elle lui tendit sa feuille de présence.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle avança jusqu'à ma table, un sourire amusé et moqueur aux lèvres, que je réalisai que Bella allait être ma voisine.

Autant en profiter, cela me permettra peut-être de découvrir pourquoi elle résiste à nos talents…


	6. 5 - Mystérieuse

Hellooo°°° !

Comme le dit ma super bêtasse adorée, **Méla**** Cullen**, j'ai dépassé le stade de la frénésie sur ce coup!

Mais bon, vu le temps de chiotte, j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire que rester les fesses plantées devant mon PC. Et comme je n'aime pas regarder la télé, mis à prt un bon film de temps en temps...

Enfin bref, me r'v'là !

Pour le morceau indiqué dans le chapitre, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end !

Bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Alors que Bella s'avançait vers moi, une délicieuse fragrance s'infiltra dans mes narines.

Ce n'était pas le genre de parfum annonciateur d'un excellent repas, qui d'ailleurs ne déclenchait pas ma soif, mais au contraire, il était plutôt prometteur de monts et merveilles, à la fois sensuel et envoûtant. Hypnotique.

Je voulais le distiller et l'embouteiller, m'y baigner, m'en imprégner… Me noyer dans son parfum. Le garder précieusement.

L'arôme de sa peau me rendait fou. J'étais complètement subjugué par ce fabuleux bouquet au point de le désirer violemment. Et la preuve de mon désir se manifesta physiquement…

Lorsqu'elle s'assit à mes côtés, un nouvel effluve de cette obsédante fragrance m'enroba et j'en grognais doucement de plaisir, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment.

Une voix mélodieuse et lascive s'éleva alors, rompant cet ensorcellement olfactif.

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

Elle me présenta sa main mais je la regardais bêtement, toujours sous l'emprise de cet envoûtant parfum.

- Tu sais, la politesse élémentaire voudrait que tu te présentes à ton tour ! Étant donné que nous allons nous côtoyer tout au long de l'année, ça serait plus pratique que je t'appelle par ton prénom plutôt que par « truc » ou « bidule » ! Railla-t-elle, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, excuse-moi. Edward Cullen. Pas de diminutif. J'ai horreur des « Ed » ou « Eddy ». Répondis-je.

Je saisis alors la main qu'elle me tendait et une vague de chaleur s'infiltra par tous les pores de ma paume et réchauffa mon corps, n'arrangeant rien à mon émoi. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, celui qui éblouissait les humaines au point qu'elles en perdent leurs petites culottes. Bella y resta insensible, elle n'eut absolument aucune réaction…

- Edward… Un prénom ancien, mais qui a son charme. Et je comprends ton point de vue sur ses diminutifs, à la fois ridicules et vulgaires.

Bella eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la voix stridente de Jessica se fit entendre alors qu'elle parlait avec sa voisine.

- Non mais t'as vu ça ? Eddy parle avec la nouvelle !

Les yeux de Bella roulèrent sous leurs paupières et elle se mit à rire discrètement.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! C'est d'ailleurs encore plus vulgaire prononcé par une voix de crécelle ! Hmpf. J'imagine que je vais encore avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle de cette commère… Sont-ils tous conçus sur le même moule dans ce lycée ?

- Malheureusement oui, pour la plupart… Tu es incroyable perceptive on dirait !

- Il le faut parfois. Surtout lorsque tu arrives dans une petite ville où tout le monde se connaît depuis toujours et dont les habitants ne peuvent s'empêcher d'analyser le moindre de tes faits et gestes pour mieux les rapporter ensuite.

Monsieur Banner passa alors à chaque table pour nous déposer microscope et lamelles à analyser, le cours d'aujourd'hui étant consacré aux travaux pratiques. Habituellement, je redoutais les T.P., ennuyeux, bruyants et longs à en mourir… Aujourd'hui cependant, je pourrai le consacrer à ma charmante voisine.

Nous échangions des banalités sous les regards scrutateurs des élèves lorsque Bella souffla subitement, exaspérée.

- Pfff… Non seulement ils sont sans-gêne à nous dévisager de la sorte mais en plus, ils sont loin d'être discrets ! En tous cas, ton fan-club n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'attention que tu me portes ! Ricana-t-elle en m'indiquant « prends-moi toute » Stanley de la tête.

- Tu parles d'un fan-club ! Je m'en passerais bien… Soufflai-je.

- Je veux bien te croire… Si elle est aussi insistante envers toi qu'envers moi, ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre… Et encore, j'ai de la chance, je ne suis là que depuis ce matin !

- Oui, « je suis une chaud… » euh… Jessica peut être très… envahissante…

- « Je suis » quoi, Edward ? Qu'allais-tu dire ? Me demanda Bella, le coin de ses lèvres se courbant en un magnifique sourire.

- « Je suis une chaudasse » Stanley… Répondis-je, ébloui par son sourire.

Jamais je n'avais été ébloui… J'avais envie de me mettre des baffes pour réagir… Si Bella continuait à me sourire de la sorte, elle n'aurait pas besoin du talent de Jasper pour m'obliger à lui livrer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur…

- Ah ! Ahah ! C'est bien trouvé et ça résume parfaitement le personnage ! Rigola Bella en secouant la tête.

- On dirait que tu l'as relativement bien cernée en très peu de temps ! Murmurai-je, soufflé.

- Bah ! Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire… Elle se croit importante car elle est « populaire », mais elle est surtout avide, envieuse et perfide. J'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire digne de la Gestapo ce matin… Si tu avais vu la façon, dont son regard s'est éclairé lorsque j'ai eu le malheur de confirmer que je vivais seule ! Elle s'imagine pouvoir devenir ma nouvelle meilleure amie et squatter ma maison comme bon lui semble ! Quelle cruche…

Bella avait réellement bien cerné la personnalité de Jessica !

Je croisais alors son regard pour la première fois et fus surpris de le découvrir si profond. Elle avait un regard… ancien, sage, comme celui d'une personne qui en a trop vu, pendant trop longtemps. Et je me rappelais alors que malgré son jeune âge, Bella vivait seule. Ma curiosité naturelle prit alors le dessus.

- Tu vis seule, dis-tu ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ? Tu vas venir réchauffer mon lit ? Ah ah ! Je plaisante, Edward, rassures-toi ! Finit-elle en voyant que je m'étais figé face à son audace.

- Non, je suis juste surpris, c'est tout. Tu as l'air jeune !

Et j'étais également déçu que ce ne soit qu'une plaisanterie, mais je ne le lui dirais jamais.

- Je suis… émancipée.

Bella se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, comme pour se retenir d'en dire plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me captivait à ce point, et ça m'énervait de ne pas avoir accès à ses pensées.

- Et tes parents sont d'accord avec ça ?

Un faible « mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps » s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et son regard envoûtant s'emplit de mélancolie. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi insensible…

Le reste du cours se passa dans un silence relativement confortable, nous échangions nos points de vue sur notre T.P. en attendant patiemment la fin de l'heure.

La sonnerie finit par retentir et je lui demandais quel était son prochain cours. Lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle avait sport, un « ouais ! » tonitruant, à la fois oral et mental se fit entendre et je grognais alors que Mike « je suis une bite » Newton s'approchait de notre table, impatient de l'emmener à ce cours qu'il partageait également. Bella se raidit.

- Ça t'ennuierait de m'emmener jusqu'au gymnase, Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Je souris en entendant les gémissements râleurs et envieux derrière nous et hochais la tête.

- Tu as l'air contente de pouvoir lui échapper ! Raillai-je en l'entendant souffler de soulagement.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! C'est un idiot doublé d'un animal en rut. Je suis sûre que dans une vie antérieure, il était un Golden Retriever. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Jessica et sa copine doivent agir de la même façon avec toi. C'est plutôt lourd à force… Je te remercie de m'avoir tirée d'affaire !

- Je suis toujours là pour aider les damoiselles en détresse ! M'exclamai-je en faisant des moulinets ridicules de mes bras, ôtant un chapeau imaginaire en faisant une courbette.

Arrivés aux portes du gymnase, Bella me fit un sourire éblouissant. Je tombais dans les abîmes de son regard lorsqu'un étrange éclat l'illumina. Je me focalisais sur les battements de son cœur pour me remettre les idées en place et m'aperçus alors de plusieurs choses.

La première, j'étais, comme tous les autres lycéens ainsi que mes frères et sœurs, incroyablement attiré par Isabella Swan.

La deuxième, telle une sirène elle m'ensorcelait et je risquais de m'y brûler dangereusement les ailes.

Et la troisième, Isabella Swan n'était pas humaine…

Arrivé en cours d'histoire, je feignis une migraine. Le professeur, compatissant, me laissa sortir sans discuter et je me mis à l'abri dans ma voiture pour réfléchir sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit.

Le _Trio en mi bémol _de Schubert résonnait dans l'habitacle alors que je me penchais sur ce que je venais d'entendre quelques minutes plus tôt, le cœur de Bella.

Le « baboum » bien trop lent pour appartenir à un cœur humain. Et encore moins à celui d'un Modificateur. Six battements par minute. Une unique pulsation cardiaque toutes les dix secondes. Ce n'est pas humain, ça !

Et qu'était donc cet étrange miroitement qui était furtivement passé au fond de ses pupilles ? Je ne l'ai pas rêvé, j'en suis certain !

Je repensais également à la façon dont toutes les têtes se tournaient sur son passage… au désir qu'elle faisait naître par sa seule présence… à sa grâce innée… à sa voix vibrante de sensualité… à son extraordinaire beauté… à la perfection absolue de son corps sans défaut… à l'arôme ensorceleur de sa peau… Merde ! Une seule bouffée de son exceptionnelle fragrance et je m'étais mis à bander comme un âne !

Si j'étais sûr d'une chose, c'était bien de ma santé mentale. Et je savais au plus profond de moi que Bella, malgré son apparence, n'avait rien d'humain.

Qu'était-elle donc ?

La sonnerie indiqua la fin des cours pour la journée et je sentais que ma famille allait bientôt me rejoindre. Je voulais garder mes extraordinaires découvertes pour moi-même, au moins pour quelques temps. Étais-je donc égoïste, comme se plaisait à le dire Rosalie, de vouloir garder ce savoir secret ? De ne pas vouloir le partager ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une part de moi se refusait à le leur révéler, il fallait que je taise l'inhumanité de Bella à tout prix ! Ou au moins le temps que j'en apprenne un peu plus à son sujet…

Je vis mes frères et sœurs arriver au loin, Rosalie roulant exagérément du bassin, d'une part pour allumer Emmett, mais aussi pour satisfaire son besoin maladif d'être remarquée. Certains lycéens bavaient copieusement sur son passage, comme Mike « je saute sur tout ce qui bouge » Newton.

A quelques places de ma voiture, la Thunderbird de Bella attendait bien sagement sa propriétaire qui avançait d'un pas nonchalant, sans se préoccuper des regards ou des sourires qui lui étaient lancés à tout-va. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que mes yeux étaient posés sur elle, Bella me vrilla d'un regard troublé, ses grands yeux sombres luisant d'inconfort. Elle savait que j'avais décelé quelque chose à son sujet. Et je savais également qu'elle avait détecté que je n'étais pas moi-même humain malgré le rôle que je tenais quotidiennement à la perfection.

Une portière claqua bruyamment, rompant notre communication visuelle et notre tacite accord de garder nos secrets, et Rosalie se laissa lourdement tomber sur le siège passager. Madame boudait toujours depuis ce midi, simplement parce qu'il avait vanté la perfection physique de Bella. Pauvre Emmett, tu vas devoir ramper pendant un bail…

La moto de Bella fonça hors du parking dans un vrombissement du tonnerre et je m'engageais à sa suite, Rosalie maudissant oralement et intérieurement « l'humaine ». La route jusqu'à la maison sera longue à ce tarif là…

Je suivis la moto à vive allure pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne prenne un embranchement en direction de _Strawberry Bay._ Bella poussa les gaz et la moto disparut bientôt de ma vue alors que je continuais ma route vers la villa.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, Rosalie bondit hors de la voiture et fonça comme une furie à l'intérieur, claquant la porte au nez d'Emmett qui la poursuivait assidûment.

- Qu'a-t-il donc fait cette fois-ci pour la contrarier ? Demanda Esmée sans pour autant lever le nez de sa revue.

- Il a simplement dit que la nouvelle élève était belle ! Ricana Alice, renforçant de ses paroles la colère de Rosalie qui braillait à l'étage.

- Ah. Ce n'est pas très malin de sa part…

- Non, c'est sûr ! Mais le fond du problème et donc la raison de sa colère, c'est que Rosalie la trouve belle également ! Ajouta Jasper en riant.

- C'est vrai ? Alors cette petite doit être drôlement mignonne pour que même Rosalie la trouve jolie. Répliqua Esmée.

- Jolie ? JOLIE ? Mais… mais c'est une insulte à sa magnificence ! M'écriai-je passablement outré par les propos désobligeants de ma mère envers la splendeur de Bella.

Esmée se figea et m'observa la bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés puis doucement, un sourire franc éclaira son visage.

- Oh mon tout petit ! Elle est si belle que ça cette petite humaine ?

Je tiquais légèrement sur l'emploi du terme « humain », mais Jasper prit mon hésitation pour une réaction en rapport à la splendeur de Bella. Je baissais la tête, gêné de réagir de façon aussi juvénile puis grognais avant de me laisser tomber lourdement sur un sofa.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est splendide cette fille. Murmura Alice d'un ton respectueux.

- Ah oui ? À ce point ? Poursuivit notre mère, bouffée par la curiosité.

- Oh oui, à ce point ! Rends-toi compte Esmée, j'ai eu des pensées lesbiennes ! Envers une humaine ! S'affola Alice en s'arrachant littéralement les cheveux.

Notre mère la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Jamais Alice n'avait réagi de telle manière face à un humain. Encore moins une femme...

- Oh. Et bien… Euh… Elle est donc une magnifique humaine, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'État !

- On voit bien que tu ne l'as pas vue ! Cracha Rosalie en redescendant de l'étage.

Esmée, stupéfaite, se laissa alors tomber à mes côtés sur le sofa.

Autour de moi, les conversations portaient sur Bella, sa grâce, sa splendeur, son incroyable beauté, son humanité… et moi, je pensais à toutes ces petites choses que j'avais vues, m'indiquant par A+B qu'Isabella Swan n'était pas humaine…

Au bout d'une heure à les entendre rabâcher les mêmes paroles, je finis par en avoir assez. Je sortis de la maison en trombes et filais à travers les bois en quête d'une proie appétissante. J'avais soif…

Je me nourris plus que de raison avant de foncer en direction de _Strawberry Bay_, à la recherche du fumet de ma sirène à travers l'atmosphère iodée et boisée des lieux. Je finis par déceler un très léger effluve et décidais de la suivre pour aboutir sur une piste de terre battue conduisant jusqu'en haut d'une falaise escarpée envahie par des herbes folles, contre laquelle les vagues échouaient en contre-bas.

Un charmant petit cottage protégé du vent par un bosquet touffu conférait à cet endroit une atmosphère de conte de fées, j'avais l'impression de voir la « maison en pain d'épices » de _Hansel_ _et Gretel_. La bicoque paraissait ancienne, mais on voyait qu'elle avait été retapée et rénovée, la charpente et les murs renforcés. Un hangar bâti à proximité abritait la rutilante Thunderbird, ainsi qu'une Dodge Viper, une Bugatti Veyron et une Maserati GTS. Une chose est sûre, Bella a des goûts de luxe en voiture… et elle aime la vitesse !

Le flux et le reflux constant des vagues était apaisant et j'imaginais facilement le plaisir qu'elle pouvait avoir à vivre ici. Bella devait également apprécier d'avoir une certaine tranquillité puisqu'elle n'avait aucun voisin sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

De mon point de mire, je pouvais apercevoir l'intérieur cosy et douillet de sa maisonnette. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, chauffant toute la maison et ravivant son délicieux parfum. Bella n'était pas ici. Ni à l'intérieur, ni à l'extérieur. J'inspirais alors profondément à la recherche de sa trace et me laissais guider jusqu'aux bois environnants. Un instant, j'eus peur de ne pouvoir suivre sa piste car elle s'approchait dangereusement du territoire Quileute, mais elle avait heureusement bifurqué en direction du Mont Olympic. Subitement, je perdis sa trace. Il n'y avait plus rien. Aucun fumet. Elle s'était mystérieusement évaporée… Je pris alors conscience de la distance parcourue depuis son cottage. Comment avait-elle pu couvrir une étendue aussi vaste de terres et de forêts ? Et surtout, où était-elle donc passée ?

Feulant de frustration, je repris le chemin du retour, passant rapidement par la falaise où Bella brillait par son absence, puis me rendis jusqu'à la villa, chassant une fois de plus en chemin. L'aube se levait doucement alors que j'entrai chez moi, ma famille au grand complet dans le salon.

- Tu étais où ? S'exclama furieusement Rosalie.

- Je ne pense pas avoir de comptes à te rendre, Rosalie, mais puisque tu le demandes si gentiment, je suis allé me promener ! Répliquai-je d'un ton railleur.

- Excuse Rose, petit frère, elle est toujours énervée d'avoir désiré une humaine ! Ricana Jasper en me mettant une tape sur l'épaule.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Carlisle qui tentait vainement de masquer son sourire. Apparemment, ils avaient dû lui raconter nos réactions diverses face à Bella.

- Elle n'est pas normale, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Fulminait Rosalie, le visage tordu par la colère.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une humaine est très jolie qu'elle est anormale, Rose. Répondit calmement Alice.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne vois rien la concernant ? Pourquoi Jasper ne ressent pas ses émotions ? Même Edward ne l'entend pas !

- Ah bon ? Tu ne perçois pas ses pensées ? Est-ce que cela t'es déjà arrivé, fils ? Demanda avidement Carlisle.

- Non… C'est la première fois… Avouai-je tout en me creusant les méninges pour me rappeler une telle chose.

Carlisle se mit à déambuler dans le salon, se repassant incessamment chaque élément qu'il venait d'apprendre avant de hausser les épaules.

- Peut-être que cette jeune fille possède un don latent, cela arrive parfois. Lorsque j'ai séjourné à Volterra, j'ai appris que Jane et Alec possédaient un talent dormant lorsqu'ils étaient humains, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont été transformés. Dit-il finalement.

- Un don latent capable de contrer trois puissants talents ? Est-ce vraiment possible ? Persévéra Rosalie.

- Hmm… Oui, je le pense. S'il est aussi puissant à l'état brut, je me demande ce qu'il deviendrait si cette jeune fille devait devenir l'une des nôtres… Répondit pensivement mon père.

- L'une des nôtres ? L'UNE DES NÔTRES ? Mais enfin Carlisle, tu n'y penses pas !

- Non, non ! C'était juste une parole en l'air, c'est tout ! S'exclama-t-il vivement.

Rosalie fulminait de rancœur, de colère et d'une profonde jalousie. Elle voyait les ravages que la beauté de « l'humaine » provoquait sur son passage et ne voulait pas imaginer la voir devenir vampire, au risque que cette magnificence soit sublimée. Rosalie voyait en Bella une rivale et ma sœur détestait cette idée. AH ! Et c'est moi qu'elle appelle « Narcisse » ?

Enfin, il fut temps de partir pour le lycée et pour une fois, j'en étais très heureux. D'abord parce que pour quelques heures d'un répit bien mérité, j'échapperai aux continuelles plaintes de Rosalie, qui n'était que colère et jalousie, mais surtout parce que je voulais en découvrir plus sur Bella. Je bouillais de curiosité à son égard…

Une pluie battante nous accompagna tout au long de la route et je ne fus pas surpris, en entrant sur le parking, de voir la Bugatti de Bella se garer fièrement au milieu des épaves. Si elle voulait garder sa couverture « humaine », elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de conduire une voiture sous cette pluie diluvienne.

_**Parce qu'en plus de posséder un bijou de deux-roues, il faut qu'elle ait une Bugatti Veyron ? Saleté d'humaine, comme si elle ne s'était pas suffisamment faite remarquer hier !**_

Rosalie vit littéralement rouge lorsqu'elle aperçut Bella sortir de sa voiture. Autant elle était incroyablement attirée par l'extraordinaire beauté de Bella, autant elle la haïssait pour les sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en elle et la jalousait, n'y voyant qu'une rivale.

Accrochée fermement à la main d'Emmett, Rosalie s'empressa d'entrer dans le bâtiment en se maudissant sous les rires de Jasper et Alice, qui s'amusaient beaucoup de la situation. Je m'approchais alors de Bella et eus toutes les peines du monde à retenir un gémissement. Elle sentait si bon sous la pluie ! Son envoûtant parfum agissait sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque et je ne fus pas surpris que ma réaction à sa fragrance se manifeste physiquement, une fois de plus. Les mains enfouies dans les poches de mon duffle-coat, je cachais tant bien que mal ce problème.

- Bonjour Bella ! Tu vas bien ?

- Salut Edward ! Très bien, merci ! Et toi, pas trop… tendu ?

L'amusement que je perçus dans sa voix était parfaitement clair, tout comme le petit sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice. Bella se rendait parfaitement compte de ma réaction à son odeur… Je grognais faiblement entre mes dents et elle rigola doucement.

Nous avancions silencieusement dans le couloir côte à côte sous les regards et murmures indiscrets des élèves. Dans un sens, je les comprenais, ils ne m'avaient jamais vu échanger volontairement plus de deux mots avec une personne qui ne faisait pas partie de ma famille. Je l'emmenais jusqu'à son cours de mathématiques où Jessica piaffait d'impatience, les yeux exorbités en nous voyant arriver ensemble. On aurait dit un poisson aux yeux globuleux !

- Et bien je te laisse ici, Bella. Amuses-toi bien et à plus tard !

- Merci du cadeau ! Répondit-elle en roulant des yeux, comprenant que je faisais allusion à l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait subir.

Je passais ma matinée à essayer de l'espionner au travers des pensées des élèves, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Bizarrement, Bella m'apparaissait constamment floue, comme un mirage. Juste une vague silhouette dont je ne percevais pas les paroles. Je n'avais accès qu'aux réactions des lycéens à son égard…

J'ai vite compris que Jessica était encore plus jalouse de Bella que Rosalie. Oui, oui, c'est possible ! Elle ne supportait pas cette nouvelle élève qui osait se pavaner à mon bras et qui avait clairement jeté son dévolu sur ma personne. Cependant, l'idée de faire de la maison de Bella le lieu de sorties estudiantines était plus forte que sa jalousie et Jessica déployait des trésors d'hypocrisie pour faire croire à la jeune fille qu'elles allaient être de grandes amies ! Cette pauvre cruche était également persuadée qu'une fois entrée dans le cercle des intimes de Bella, elle pourrait me ravir sous son nez. L'esprit de Jessica est vraiment simpliste, je parle cinq minutes avec une fille et je suis déjà marié avec !

Pendant son cours de littérature, j'eus malheureusement droit aux fantasmes tous plus ignobles les uns que les autres de Newton. Je faillis en briser ma table tant je me retenais de ne pas me ruer dans leur salle pour lui arracher la carotide…

Arriva enfin la pause du midi et je rejoignis ma famille, m'emparant d'un plateau qui resterait désespérément intact. Rosalie s'était légèrement calmée étroitement enlacée par les bras épais d'Emmett et le nez collé à son miroir de poche, elle était revenue à la normale. Je guettais l'arrivée de Bella tout en discutant avec mes frères lorsque la voix de crécelle de Jessica déchira le vacarme qui régnait dans le réfectoire.

- Bella ! EH ! PSSST ! BELLA ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous !

- Non merci Jessica, je préfère rester seule.

- Quoi ! On est pas assez bien pour elle ? Railla Lauren à voix basse.

Une humaine n'aurait pas pu l'entendre, mais Bella ne l'était pas. Humaine, s'entend. Elle se raidit subrepticement puis haussa des épaules, choisissant heureusement d'ignorer Lauren « chienne en chaleur » Mallory, avant de prendre son plateau-repas, de s'asseoir à une table isolée et de sortir un livre de son sac.

_**C'est étrange… On pourrait penser qu'elle se figeait à cause des paroles de la cruche mais… ce n'est pas possible, elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'entendre ! Non, c'est impossible, ce n'est qu'une humaine ! Tu en penses quoi, Edward ?**_

Aïe ! Jasper venait de remarquer la très légère hésitation de Bella. Pas bon… Je n'aurai pas dû être étonné, Jasper voyait tout, Jasper savait tout, Jasper comprenait tout… Mais je voulais découvrir par moi-même la nature de cette ensorcelante jeune fille.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait pu réagir aux paroles de Lauren, comme tu l'as si bien pensé, c'est impossible. Elle a plutôt dû se poser des questions sur la sincérité de cette invitation, c'est la seule explication possible.

Je lançais un regard vers Bella et elle me répondit par un clin d'œil. Apparemment, elle avait dû m'entendre défendre sa… normalité, et m'en remercier.

Normalité… Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas parler de mes découvertes à ma famille ! J'avais vécu pendant tant de longues et trop nombreuses années avec une anomalie, que je ne pouvais faire autrement que comprendre Bella… et essayer de la protéger.

- Vous pouvez parler à voix haute pour que les non-télépathes puissent comprendre quelque chose ? S'impatienta Rosalie en pianotant sur la table.

Jasper lui expliqua donc ce qu'il avait vu et pourquoi cela l'avait interpellé.

- Hmpf. Et tu penses vraiment qu'une malheureuse humaine serait capable de déceler le vrai du faux des paroles de la Stanley ? Railla Rosalie en secouant la tête.

- Peut-être pas tous les humains, mais Bella si. Elle est à ma table en cours de biologie et on a eu T.P. hier, donc l'occasion de discuter. Elle est très perspicace, pour une humaine. Je pense que vivre seule a dû l'aider à se forger une carapace contre les opportunistes et autres pique-assiette. Expliquai-je tout en essayant de ne pas me sentir coupable de leur mentir.

- Tu as eu bio avec ?! Mais pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ! S'énerva ma sœur.

- Euh… Peut-être parce que contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas obnubilé par Bella et que je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre parler plus que nécessaire ? Raillai-je.

J'avais ouvertement menti, chose que Jasper releva immédiatement, il me fit un clin d'œil, se trompant sur la raison de mon mensonge.

Bien sûr que je suis obnubilé par Bella, j'en suis même complètement obsédé ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle, constamment. Mais si je ne voulais pas parler d'elle, c'était à cause de ce que j'avais remarqué à son sujet et que je voulais taire plus que tout.

Je coulais un nouveau regard dans sa direction et fus surpris de voir Bella m'observer, le regard pétillant et un large sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées… Ce n'est pas possible, hein ? Seigneur, rassure-moi, dis-moi que je me fais des idées !

Bella me fit alors un clin d'œil et je grognais. C'est bien ma veine d'être tombée sur une télépathe dont je ne peux lire les pensées ! Le nez plongé dans son bouquin, j'aperçus alors ses frêles épaules être secouées par un rire silencieux.

Je dressais alors mentalement la liste des quelques trucs étranges que j'avais décelés chez Bella.

Son parfum des plus envoûtants, à lui seul, il serait le remède miracle contre l'impuissance !

Sa beauté surréaliste.

Sa voix sensuelle et hypnotique.

Son incroyable vélocité. La distance qu'elle avait su couvrir entre _Strawberry Bay_ et les forêts du massif de l'Olympic était hallucinante…

Son ouïe particulièrement fine.

Cet éclat miroitant au fond de son regard.

Son rythme cardiaque, enfin si on peut appeler ça ainsi, des plus inadéquats.

Et maintenant, en plus de tout cela, sa télépathie !

Bella n'était pas humaine, mais rien n'indiquait ce qu'elle pouvait bien être et ça me frustrait…

Je coulais un nouveau regard vers elle, ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ses lèvres pincées. Elle avait l'air ennuyée par quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Bella enfouit alors son livre au fond de son sac et se releva d'un mouvement fluide avant de balancer son sac sur son épaule et d'emporter son plateau intact sur le chariot, elle n'avait rien mangé, ni bu. Une autre chose à ajouter à ma liste !

Je la rejoignis alors en biologie. Nous devions normalement poursuivre les T.P. et j'espérais en apprendre un peu plus à son sujet. Elle fut étonnamment silencieuse pendant le cours, se contentant d'observer les lamelles au microscope ou de répondre machinalement aux questions qui nous étaient posées. Bella esquiva avec une incroyable facilité toute tentative de communication de ma part et je finis par me demander si je ne l'avais pas offusquée de quelque façon que ce soit…

Alors que je la suivais jusqu'à son cours de sport, celui-ci fut annulé. Le coach avait fait une mauvaise chute et il venait d'être emmené à l'hôpital. Je décidais alors de sécher mon cours d'histoire afin de soutirer des réponses à mes questions.

Je suivis Bella jusqu'au parking, et alors qu'elle ouvrait sa portière, elle soupira de lassitude et se tourna vers moi.

- Que veux-tu, Edward ?

- Parler. Je veux des réponses.

- Oui. Non. Peut-être. 1,77245385091

- Je ne te demande pas la racine carrée de π !

Je commençais franchement à m'énerver et la coinçais contre sa portière, posant mes mains sur sa voiture pour l'empêcher de fuir.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Bella.

- Non, pas du tout !

- Arrête de jouer les idiotes, ça ne te va pas ! Je veux juste que tu répondes à ma question…

- Ce que tu peux être arrogant avec tes « je veux » ! Pfff… Tu la poses ta question ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée !

- Qu'es-tu ?

- Que suis-je ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Elle m'observait avec incompréhension, ses grands yeux sombres bouffés par l'effarement. Ça ne marchait pas. Pas avec moi.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Bella. Tu croyais donc que je ne remarquerais rien ? Tu… tu n'es pas… _normale_.

- Wahou ! Tu sais parler aux filles, toi ! Ça fait vachement plaisir ! Cracha-t-elle dédaigneusement.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas… _humaine_. Chuchotai-je, mes yeux ancrés aux siens qui s'emplissaient de colère.

- Ah ! Et je suis quoi ? Un troll tant que tu y es ? Laisse-moi tranquille, Edward.

Alors qu'elle se retournait vivement entre mes bras pour monter dans sa voiture, j'agrippais son poignet et la forçais à me regarder.

- Ton cœur, Bella.

- Quoi, mon cœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon cœur ?

Je posais alors mon pouce à la recherche de son pouls et me figeais. 70 pulsations minute…

Je la lâchais brusquement, comme si elle m'avait brûlée, et Bella en profita pour monter dans sa voiture.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Edward. Ça vaut mieux.

Elle mit le contact et je m'écartais à temps alors que Bella faisait une marche-arrière avant de partir en trombes du lycée, me laissant stupéfait.

Je ne suis pas fou, je le sais. Et je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas humaine, je le sais !


	7. 6 - Interrogations

Hellooo°°° !

Petit passage en speed car j'aimerai profiter du soleil. Il se fait si rare ces temps-ci, c'est à se demander si nous sommes réellement en été... 13° hier, 28° aujourd'hui, la différence est énorme!

Réponse à quelques reviews, par-ci, par-là...

**Bellou Pattinson :** Des théories intéressantes mais non, Bella n'est pas une succube ;) Quant à savoir ce qu'elle est réellement, ce n'est pas prévu au programme avant pas mal de chapitres !

**Triskelle Sparrow et Samystère :** AAAaaaaAAAAAaaaaAAAAAH ! (crie comme une hystérique, tape du pied, sautille et frappe dans ses mains) J'suis trop contente de vous retrouver sur cette nouvelle aventure ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant, si ce n'est plus, que "N'oublie jamais" ;) à bientôt ! Bizz les gonz !

**Sandry :** Elle est capable de beaucoup de choses, mais ça viendra petit à petit.

Merci encore à tou(te)s pour votre fidélité et vos petits messages de soutien ! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son "boulot" récompensé !

Encore MERCI à _**Méla Cullen**_ pour ses bêtasseries et sa patience (et c'est qu'il en faut avec moi :D)

Petite précision sur ce chapitre : quelques dialogues sont issus de **Fascination,** donc ne soyez pas étonné(e)s !

Sur ce, bonne fin de week-end à tou(te)s !

Bonne lecture et...

..._** ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que Bella m'évitait comme la peste…

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui parler pourtant !

Un mois que je me passais constamment le film des évènements sans jamais trouver de solution à mon problème.

Bella avait implanté le doute dans mon esprit et j'en venais même à me demander si ce que j'avais perçu, ce fameux jour où je l'avais accompagnée au gymnase, était bien réel…

J'étais sûr et certain d'avoir perçu une unique pulsation cardiaque toutes les dix secondes, j'y mettrai mes deux mains au feu ! À ce stade de bradycardie plus qu'avancée, un humain serait mort ! Et pourtant…

En parallèle, pourquoi son rythme cardiaque était revenu à la normale le lendemain ?

J'en arrivais à douter de ma raison… Je ne suis pas fou !

Se pourrait-il que j'ai mépris ses réactions en les prenant pour de la télépathie, une réponse à mes pensées, là où il n'y avait que clins d'œil moqueurs ou aguicheurs ?

Se pourrait-il que j'ai fait une grossière erreur et que Bella ne soit qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres ?

Et pourtant…

J'avais bien remarqué la distance qu'elle avait parcourue lorsque j'avais voulu la trouver chez elle cette nuit-là. Hormis son parfum et les odeurs de la forêt, il n'y avait rien d'autre. De plus, le terrain était en lui-même impraticable en moto, et le deux-roues le plus rapide au monde aurait été incapable de couvrir une telle étendue en si peu de temps.

Et toutes ces étranges petites choses, comme la façon dont elle réagissait à certains murmures ou cette absence totale de consommation alimentaire… Pour la télépathie, c'était pareil ! J'avais bien remarqué comment elle arrivait à m'esquiver, changeant mystérieusement de chemin lorsque j'arrivais vers elle, même dans son dos ! Étant moi-même un pro de la fuite grâce à mon talent lorsqu'il me fallait échapper aux griffes de Stanley ou Mallory, je reconnaissais aisément les signes !

Et plus j'y pensais, plus tous ces signes me confirmaient que Bella était tout, sauf humaine…

J'étais d'humeur maussade depuis notre dernier échange, ma famille l'avait bien vue mais n'en connaissait pas la raison. Jasper avait parfaitement perçu mon trouble, mais il le prenait pour autre chose.

Nous venions tout juste de rentrer du lycée, et après une journée passée à la voir se dérober, encore et encore, à mes tentatives désespérées de lui parler, je n'étais pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur le sofa et attrapai la télécommande, zappant frénétiquement à la recherche d'un quelconque programme télévisé intéressant.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Edward ? Tu m'as l'air de mauvaise humeur… Demanda Esmée d'une voix douce en me tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.

- Eddy est amoureux ! AAAAMOUREEEEUUUUX ! Chantonna Emmett en mimant un échange salivaire plus qu'écœurant.

- Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? Mais c'est fantastique mon chéri ! S'écria ma mère, les yeux pétillant de joie.

- N'importe quoi ! Faut pas l'écouter, il ne raconte que des conneries !

- Edward ! Surveille ton langage ! M'admonesta Esmée, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais il raconte n'importe quoi !

- Ah ! Tu crois qu'on ne l'a pas vu ton manège ce mois-ci ? Toujours à la chercher du regard ou à essayer de lui parler… Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre Edward ! Cracha Rosalie en secouant la tête.

- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien, vous avez un problème ! Les hallucinations ça se soignent vous savez !

- C'est toi qui as un problème ! Amoureux d'une humaine… Non mais vraiment ! Poursuivit ma sœur, jalouse de l'attention que je portais à Bella.

- Et qui est cette chanceuse ? Demanda avidement Esmée, pressée de me caser avec la première venue.

- Bella ! S'exclama joyeusement Alice.

- Bella… Ah oui ! La nouvelle, c'est ça ?

- Ne les écoute pas, Esmée, ils disent n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Ce que tu dis ! Pourquoi es-tu donc si maussade depuis son arrivée, hum ? Ricana Jasper.

Pour un empathe, il était plutôt défectueux. Bella me fascinait, à la fois par sa personne, mais surtout par le mystère qu'elle représentait. Je voulais absolument découvrir ce qu'elle était. Mais de là à prendre ma fascination pour de l'amour, il y a une sacrée marge !

- Eddy et Belli qui s'embrassent sous le gui ! Eddy et Belli qui se font plein de guiliguilis ! Eddy et Belli qui vont faire des petits ! Eddy et Bell…

- Tais-toi Emmett, tu me fatigues !

Je me levais brusquement et fonçais hors de la maison afin d'avoir un peu de calme. Je zigzaguais entre les arbres, m'accrochais parfois à un tronc pour me propulser sur un autre, grimpais jusqu'à être caché par les feuillages touffus… courir avait toujours eu ce pouvoir calmant sur ma personne.

J'entendis alors le doux chant du sang chaud pulsant dans les veines, les gros cœurs lourds battant le rythme et je fondis plus rapide que l'éclair sur une harde de cerfs. Le gros mâle n'eut pas le temps de me voir venir que je l'avais déjà vidé et les autres ne furent pas assez rapides pour m'échapper.

La soif… ça aussi c'était problématique… Depuis quelques temps, elle revenait, sournoise, tortueuse et j'en étais réduit, depuis une semaine, à me gaver quotidiennement pour cacher ce problème à Jasper. Mes yeux s'étaient assombris, mais mon frère mettait ça sur le compte de ma mauvaise humeur. Je savais que s'il se mettait à avoir des doutes à mon sujet, il s'empresserait d'en parler à Carlisle et ce dernier me ferait quitter le lycée au plus vite, par sécurité. Mais je ne le voulais pas. Tant que je n'aurai pas découvert ce que cache Bella, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour dissimuler ma condition.

Une fois de plus, comme je le faisais régulièrement depuis maintenant un mois, je me rendis jusque chez Bella, et une fois de plus, elle n'était pas là… Je n'avais aucune idée sur comment la trouver car à chaque fois que je suivais la piste de son envoûtant parfum, celle-ci se volatilisait comme par enchantement. Un mystère de plus à résoudre. Jamais je n'avais osé pénétrer dans sa maison, je n'étais pas un voyeur, mais ma curiosité maladive à son sujet me tenaillait de plus belle. Je passais ma nuit à observer le cottage, espérant que Bella finisse par rentrer, mais alors que l'aube allait bientôt poindre, je reçus un message.

_**« Lever du jour dans trois minutes, journée ensoleillée prévue. Rentre vite frangin ! »**_

L'avantage d'avoir une voyante dans la famille !

Je soufflais lourdement avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison et je venais à peine d'arriver à la villa que je m'empressai d'en dégager au plus vite. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir subir les démonstrations affectives et amoureuses de mes parents, frères et sœurs. L'inconvénient d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse lorsqu'on vit auprès de trois couples profondément amoureux et particulièrement démonstratifs...

N'ayant rien de vraiment important à faire, je décidais de me rendre dans une petite clairière que j'avais dénichée lors d'une chasse. C'était un endroit paisible, isolé dans les montagnes, à l'écart de toute vie et j'aimais y aller, souvent pour réfléchir ou apaiser mon esprit. C'est si agréable de n'entendre que mes pensées !

Ce petit trou de verdure perdu au beau milieu des bois était baigné de lumière lorsque j'arrivais. La Nature fait bien les choses, cette clairière est parfaitement ronde, le tapis de verdure jonché de fleurs des champs en ce début de printemps. Le gargouillis de la rivière qui la bordait, les gazouillis des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles sous la brise légère étaient un agréable changement comparé au brouhaha de pensées qui m'envahissaient constamment l'esprit ou à la cacophonie urbaine.

Je déboutonnais ma chemise puis m'en débarrassai avant de m'allonger dans l'herbe tendre, le soleil léchait de ses rayons ma peau granitique et, laissant mon corps absorber cette divine chaleur, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder les éclats chatoyants qui se répercutaient sur ma monstrueuse carcasse.

Mes pensées vagabondaient d'un souvenir à l'autre, je fredonnais en m'imprégnant des odeurs ambiantes, la senteur épicée des pins, l'odeur d'humus qui se dégageait du sol, celle de la chlorophylle que je goûtais jusque sur ma langue... J'étais l'acteur d'un splendide spectacle olfactif lorsqu'une fragrance des plus aphrodisiaques me chatouilla les narines. Bella…

Je me relevais d'un bond et me mis à l'ombre sous le couvert des arbres, cachant ainsi mon épouvantable nature et attendis patiemment… encore… et encore… Puis au bout de très longues minutes, son fumet se volatilisa. J'inspirais profondément à plusieurs reprises mais rien ne me parvenait. Plus aucune trace de Bella ne subsistait dans les environs…. Et pourtant, je l'avais bien sentie ! Elle s'était trouvée dans un rayon de 200 mètres avant que son odeur ne s'évapore mystérieusement. Je reconnaîtrai son envoûtante senteur entre des millions, ne serait-ce que par la manifestation physique de mon désir en réaction systématique à son incroyable parfum.

Bella s'était trouvée à proximité de la clairière avant de disparaître…

Je pensais alors à un fait étrange, un de plus à ajouter à ma liste, Bella avait séché le lycée. Un jour où le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel… Une coïncidence ?

Perdu dans mes réflexions toutes plus ou moins profondes au sujet de cette mystérieuse jeune fille, je ne m'étais pas rendu-compte du temps passé dans ma clairière. Le jour allait d'ici quelques minutes laisser place à la nuit. Je ramassais ma chemise et la reboutonnais avant de retourner à la maison, chassant une fois encore sur mon chemin jusqu'à plus soif, pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures...

Arrivé à la villa, je fus accueilli par une Esmée affolée. Elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas m'avoir vu depuis hier soir…

- Oh mon tout petit ! Je me suis tracassée à ton sujet toute la journée ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré plus tôt, mon chéri ?

- Je suis rentré en coup de vent ce matin, vous étiez tous plus ou moins… occupés alors je suis allé me balader en forêt. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Esmée, tout va bien.

- Mais… Tu avais l'air tellement contrarié lorsque tu es parti hier soir ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

- Toi aussi tu serais contrariée si Emmett passait son temps à t'em…nuyer !

- Moi ? T'ennuyer ? Mais je suis un modèle de sagesse et de vertu, petit frère ! Fit semblant de s'offusquer Emmett, les deux mains sur la poitrine.

Il ricana avant de retourner à son jeu vidéo tandis que Rosalie, à l'étage, fredonnait doucement. Apparemment, la journée avait été bonne pour que ma sœur soit d'aussi bonne humeur !

**Avec toute la luxure qu'ils ont dégagée aujourd'hui, je suis naze ! Et encore, s'il n'y avait eu qu'eux… Un petit en-cas avant la grande vadrouille de la semaine prochaine, ça te dit ?**

Jasper avait vraiment l'air d'être au 36ème dessous ! J'acquiesçais rapidement et il embrassa tendrement Alice alors que je l'attendais dehors. Souvent, face à toutes ces démonstrations d'affection, j'avais le sentiment d'être un intrus… Encore une fois, l'inconvénient d'être l'unique célibataire auprès de trois couples débordants d'amour.

_**Arrête de te mettre de telles idées en tête, Edward !**_

- Je n'ai rien dit, Jazz. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_**Oh que si ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Edward. Je suis un empathe, n'oublie pas ! **_

Je grognais avant de m'enfoncer dans la forêt, Jasper sur les talons. Nous fîmes la course avant de débusquer quelques carnivores, principalement des ours et des pumas. Ils feraient l'affaire pour cette fois ! Gorgé de sang une fois de plus à la limite de l'intolérable, je me posais sur une souche d'arbre en attendant mon frère. J'avais l'impression d'être une oie bien grasse que l'on gave à longueur de temps en préparation des fêtes de fin d'années tant j'avais bu jusqu'à écœurement complet ! Heureusement, ma soif était apaisée pour le moment et mon frère ne s'apercevrait de rien…

Une chose est sûre, le soleil ne nous empêcherait pas de sortir aujourd'hui ! Une pluie battante avait pris le relais, détrempant le sol et rafraîchissant l'atmosphère.

Je me garais sur le parking, la Bugatti était déjà là mais Bella n'était nulle part. Encore une fois, elle avait décidé de m'éviter…

En la voyant absente hier, plusieurs élèves en avaient déduit que Bella était venue « camper » avec nous. Ces idiots ne s'apercevaient même pas que nous n'étions pas proches d'elle.

J'allais en cours et fouillais les esprits à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur son étrange absence. Ce fut finalement grâce au cerveau incroyablement atrophié et à la langue de vipère de Jessica « je suis un boulet » Stanley que j'eus une réponse à ma question. Apparemment, Bella était atteinte d'une forme très aigüe de photosensibilité se traduisant par d'incroyables poussées de boutons, type érythème, couvrant la quasi-totalité de son corps et de ce fait douloureuses. La belle excuse ! Je n'en croyais pas un mot.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette idiote de Stanley s'était empressée de colporter la soi-disant allergie de Bella, rassurée que cette dernière n'ait pas passé la journée avec nous. Elle aurait adoré voir de ses propres yeux la réaction au soleil de Bella, ravie que cette dernière ne soit pas aussi parfaite qu'elle le croyait. En attendant, elle racontait à qui voulait bien l'écouter que Bella ne pouvait pas aller au soleil car son corps se recouvrait de monstrueux pustules purulents. En passant dans le couloir, j'aperçus Bella rouler des yeux alors qu'à 20 mètres de là, Jessica colportait la rumeur. Bella aurait dû, normalement, être hors de portée auditive, non ?

Lorsque j'arrivais au réfectoire, Rosalie sautillait de joie sur son siège. La rumeur des « pustules » lui avait vraiment plu et elle adorait savoir que quelque chose pouvait enlaidir la jeune fille… Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir, Rosalie aurait dû comprendre que Bella n'était pas si humaine qu'elle le prétend… Ma sœur passa tout ce temps à critiquer Bella et en caquetait de plaisir, sans même s'apercevoir que cette dernière la foudroyait d'un regard noir… Regard noir qu'elle reporta furtivement sur moi lorsqu'elle me vit l'observer attentivement.

_**C'est vraiment étrange cette histoire d'allergie au soleil… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'en crois pas un mot !**_

Je jetais un regard en biais à Jasper, l'interrogeant silencieusement en lui envoyant ma curiosité.

_**Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange au sujet de cette fille ! Ses plateaux-repas continuellement intacts, cette beauté encore plus surréelle que la nôtre et maintenant, cette soi-disant photosensibilité ! Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais parfois… j'ai… l'impression que ses sens sont aussi développés que les nôtres, si ce n'est plus. Je dois me faire des idées. Oublie ça !**_

Ainsi donc, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir relevé quelques anomalies chez Bella ! Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais jaloux que Jasper s'y intéresse tant ou si au contraire j'étais soulagé de ne pas passer pour un fou.

Finalement, il fut temps d'aller en cours. J'arrivais en biologie, Bella était déjà à notre table. J'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir que sa voix mélodieuse et sensuelle se fit entendre.

- Bonjour Edward !

- Quoi ? Tu me parles de nouveau ?

- Non. Pas vraiment. Le coin de ses lèvres frémit alors qu'elle se retenait de sourire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella ? Grinçais-je entre mes dents.

J'essayais de ne pas respirer, son exceptionnelle fragrance ravageuse m'éblouirait une fois de plus et me ferait dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

- Je te prie de m'excuser. Je ne suis pas très courtoise, je le sais. Mais… C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi.

Perdue dans la contemplation de ses longs doigts fins, les sourcils froncés, tout dans sa posture dénotait le sérieux de son ton.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Edward.

Le reste du cours se passa dans une ignorance plus ou moins mutuelle. Bella avait l'air parfaitement oublieuse de ma présence, quant à moi, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas en dire autant… Ses paroles cryptiques me tournaient en tête, je n'en comprenais pas le sens. Elle me parle sans me parler, s'excuse d'être impolie mais que c'est mieux pour moi… et ça m'énervait plus que tout…

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière. Au lycée, Bella ne cherchait plus à m'éviter dans les couloirs, se contentait de m'adresser quelques « bonjours » polis et le reste du temps, elle affichait clairement son indifférence à mon égard. De mon côté, je me gavais matin et soir jusqu'à plus soif en le cachant à ma famille et devais subir les caquètements joyeusement hystériques de Rosalie qui passait son temps à décrire les ignobles pustules dont Bella était couverte dès qu'elle se mettait au soleil, lorsque nous étions à la maison. La nuit, je filais jusqu'à la falaise, essayant de voir Bella, mais comme chaque nuit, elle n'était jamais là…

Le week-end m'apporta un moment de répit puisque nous étions partis, mes frères, notre père et moi, dans les Goat Rocks pour notre grande vadrouille digestive. Quel plaisir d'échapper aux médisances de Rosalie ! Et Emmett, étonnamment, fut du même avis que moi. Une fois de plus, je me gorgeais de sang plus que de raison et cacher ce problème devenait de plus en plus difficile, surtout lorsque Jasper m'observait d'un regard perçant.

Une nouvelle semaine débuta et il fallait que je résolve au plus vite le mystère « Bella ». Ma soif s'intensifiait de plus en plus et mes yeux risquaient bientôt de la révéler à ma famille… Je rejoignis d'un pas traînant ma famille au réfectoire. Je n'étais franchement pas pressé d'entendre une fois de plus les railleries de Rosalie. Souvent, il m'arrivait de me demander comment Emmett faisait pour supporter la nature égocentrique de sa femme. Bah, comme on dit, « l'amour rend aveugle » !

Je sentis alors un regard sur moi et me tournais pour apercevoir Bella, les yeux rivés sur moi. La tête penchée sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, elle me dévisageait avec une franche curiosité. Je lui fis un petit signe de la tête et fis alors semblant d'écouter ma sœur, perdu dans mes pensées.

Pendant notre cours de biologie, Bella s'était tournée vers moi et me dévisageait une fois de plus effrontément et ça me frustrait de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ses pensées. Je soutins alors son regard, m'attendant à ce qu'elle le fuie mais au contraire, elle continuait à me scruter attentivement.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? L'interrogea Monsieur Banner, attendant une réponse à la question que nous n'avions pas écoutée ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Le cycle de Krebs ! Répondit sans aucune hésitation Bella en se tournant alors vers lui.

Le reste de l'heure, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'échapper à son regard et lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, je m'empressais de jeter mes affaires dans mon sac.

- Edward ?

- Quoi Bella ?

Je lui fis face en soupirant et aperçus alors ses yeux perçants qui fouillaient avidement mon regard. Je refusais de me l'avouer, mais ça me rendait mal à l'aise qu'elle voit mes yeux aussi assombris par la soif.

- Alors Bella, tu voulais quoi ? Lui demandai-je sur un ton impatient afin de reprendre un certain contrôle de la situation.

- Non. Rien. Excuse-moi, Edward…

Elle secoua la tête et je fus frappé de stupeur lorsqu'une incroyable peine passa furtivement dans son regard, tout comme l'expression torturée qui s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne son masque d'impassibilité. Elle s'empressa alors de quitter la salle, me laissant cloué sur place. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Lorsque j'arrivais au lycée le lendemain, la plupart des élèves étaient en effervescence. Ils avaient apparemment reçu un de ces e-mails de type « chaîne » et ne parlaient que de ça. Ce ne fut qu'une fois attablé auprès de ma famille à l'heure du midi que je compris la raison de leur agitation. Une fête aurait lieu samedi soir, aux environs de _Clear Lake_, un endroit difficile d'accès.

- Tu te rends compte Lauren ! Une rave-party, mais c'est génial ! S'exclama joyeusement Jessica quelques tables plus loin.

- Ça dépend, tu sais la techno c'est pas mon truc et…

- Attends, tu n'as pas entendu l'extrait musical ? Je dois l'avoir sur mon IPod !

Jessica fouilla alors son sac et une fois l'IPod sorti, elle sélectionna un morceau et je me figeais immédiatement, tout comme mes frères et sœurs.

Ce morceau n'était ni plus, ni moins, qu'un extrait de ce que nous avions entendu lors de cette étrange rave-party aux environs de Denali… Je me rappelais alors des paroles de la Voix avant que je ne sombre de plaisir… _**Je te retrouverai bientôt petit vampire… je dois veiller sur toi désormais…**_

- Vous croyez que c'est le même D.J. ? Vous croyez que c'est cette créature ? Demanda Rosalie d'une voix basse et légèrement inquiète.

- Il n'y a aucun doute possible, je suis incapable de voir ce qu'il va se passer samedi soir ! Répliqua Alice en se frottant les tempes.

- Nous devons y aller pour en être certains ! S'exclama Emmett en tapant du poing sur la table. Elle se fissura légèrement.

- Non mais t'es malade, Emmett ? Pourquoi on irait là-bas ? S'énerva Rosalie.

- Parce qu'Edward en a besoin. Affirma Jasper alors que je coulais un regard stupéfait vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là, Jazz ? Demanda Rosalie.

- C'est évident ! Il nous cache très bien son jeu mais il crève de soif. Ça va faire plus de trois semaines qu'il se nourrit plus que de raison. Contrairement à d'autres, je fais attention aux membres de ma famille.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Il aurait pu y avoir une catastrophe ! S'énerva Rosalie en vrillant mon frère d'un regard noir.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas lieu d'être de s'inquiéter pour le moment, surtout si cette créature vient ici. Et connaissant Edward, il n'aurait pas voulu que j'en parle pour ne pas vous causer de soucis.

J'observais mon frère d'un œil nouveau et ne pus m'empêcher de lui envoyer tout le respect que j'avais pour lui en cet instant.

Alors que les lycéens ne parlaient que de cette rave-party programmée et que Bella avait le nez dans un bouquin, secouant la tête et roulant des yeux en entendant les paroles de nos camarades, j'avouais à ma famille les derniers mots que cette créature avait eu pour moi avant de me figer subitement lorsque la Voix s'infiltra dans mes pensées.

_**Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais, petit vampire. N'aies pas peur, je suis là pour toi… A partir de maintenant, tout ira bien pour toi mon pauvre petit vampire…**_


	8. 7 - Anomalie

Hellooo°°° !

En direct de mon canap' où je suis engoncée sous des tas de couvertures, la goutte au nez, le crâne à la limite d'exploser et une toux du tonnerre, ça sent l'sapin tout ça, c'est moi qui vous l'dit ! Vive la météo avec ses températures passant d'un extrême à l'autre ! 32° hier, 12° aujourd'hui... Non, non, z'avez pas d'hallus, y'a bien 20° de différence en 24 heures... et on s'plaint d'avoir froid?

Sur ce, pas de réponse aux reviews, désolée mais trop mal à la tronche...

Merci à tout le monde et à la prochaine !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et ...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

_**PS : musique, lien sur mon profil**_

* * *

Dire que j'avais été surpris par les propos de mon frère était un euphémisme. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Jasper puisse avoir une telle confiance en moi, surtout que j'avais été responsable de la plupart de ses « erreurs » alors qu'il s'adaptait tant bien que mal au régime végétarien de la famille. S'il n'avait pas ressenti mon intense soif ces fois-là, jamais il ne se serait attaqué aux humains…

Alors que nous sortions de la voiture une fois arrivés à la maison, je demandais à mon frère de m'accompagner, j'avais besoin de lui parler à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Enfoncés au beau milieu des bois, ma soif nouvellement apaisée après que j'eus croisé le chemin d'un puma, je rejoignis mon frère qui attendait patiemment, adossé contre un rocher.

- Ça va mieux Edward ? Me demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Ouais, c'est bon. Ça suffira jusqu'à ce soir en tout cas ! C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler… Pourquoi ne leur as-tu rien dit ? Tu étais dans ton droit, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas, justement ! J'ai bien senti ta soif revenir en force, mais je savais aussi que tu pouvais te contrôler. Je sentais ta volonté d'y parvenir et tant que tu ne représentais aucun danger, à la fois pour toi-même mais aussi pour les humains, j'ai préféré me taire.

- Merci Jazz, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta confiance m'importe.

Jasper me mit un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule en riant puis il se tourna alors vers moi, un air grave sur le visage.

- Je voudrais juste savoir une chose, Edward, est-ce que cette volonté de parvenir à contrôler ta soif à tout prix à quelque chose à voir avec la fascination que tu éprouves envers Bella Swan ?

- Euh… Et bien je…

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure et je le répète, cette fille est très étrange. Elle ne mange jamais, elle est… tout simplement sublime pour une humaine, bien plus belle qu'une femelle vampire… Nos talents n'agissent pas sur elle… Cette allergie au soleil, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'en crois rien… Elle… Elle… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est mais je doute qu'elle soit une humaine comme les autres. Son cœur bat normalement dans sa poitrine, pourtant mais…

- C'est là où tu te trompes, Jazz. Son cœur ne bat pas normalement… Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais… Tu as certainement remarqué qu'à son arrivée au lycée je discutais plus ou moins avec elle avant qu'elle ne m'évite du jour au lendemain, je me trompe ?

- Oui, j'avais bien vu. Continue !

- Et bien… En l'accompagnant à son cours de sport, elle m'a ébloui. Tu te rends compte ? Moi, un vampire, ébloui ? Pour reprendre mes esprits, je me suis focalisé sur les battements de son cœur et… je n'ai entendu qu'une pulsation toutes les dix secondes… J'ai voulu la confronter le lendemain, on s'est un peu disputé et lorsque j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'elle était, mettant en avant le fait que son cœur ne battait pas normalement pour une humaine, son rythme cardiaque était passé de six pulsations par minute à 70… Tu dois me prendre pour un fou mais je t'assure que je ne le suis pas, je sais ce que j'ai entendu ! Et… parfois… j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire les pensées… J'ai vu la facilité avec laquelle elle m'évitait au lycée, j'agis de même avec les « chaude pisse sisters » et cet après-midi, en cours de bio, elle a répondu sans hésitation à la question du prof alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas écoutée, je le sais. Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

Jasper avait les yeux écarquillés à la fin de mon discours puis il se mit à faire les cents pas, droit comme un I, les bras croisés sur le torse. Au bout de quelques instants, il se tourna alors vers moi, plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Je te crois Edward, moi aussi j'ai remarqué ces choses… Enfin pas cette anomalie cardiaque ! Est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis que parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut manipuler les émotions ? Il y a quelques jours, un groupe de mecs la suivait, ils puaient la luxure à des kilomètres et leurs émotions étaient viles, malsaines. Je n'aurai pas été étonné qu'ils veuillent la coincer quelque part et en abuser… J'allais agir lorsque leurs sentiments ont radicalement changés, passant d'un désir malsain à une subite envie de faire leurs devoirs ! Je sais que c'est elle la responsable, j'en suis sûr !

Ce fut mon tour d'être étonné, était-il possible qu'un être, humain, lycan, vampire, puisse posséder plusieurs talents ? Je cherchais une solution au problème « Bella » lorsque Jasper reprit la parole.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit humaine. Il y a bien sûr eu des cas d'humains exceptionnels, il n'y a qu'à voir toutes les expérimentations qui ont été faites, notamment dans le domaine des sciences paranormales, mais cette fille ne l'est pas. Humaine s'entend. Je n'aime pas ça, elle pourrait être dangereuse et…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Jazz. Si Bella était dangereuse comme tu penses le croire, ça fait longtemps qu'il se serait passé quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis regarde Rosalie, c'est la première à déceler les dangers. Si Bella pouvait éventuellement nous faire du mal, ça ferait un bail que Rosalie aurait agi ! Quand tu regardes bien, hormis toi et moi, personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit !

- Alice. Je lui ai fait part de mes soupçons mais elle n'arrive pas à avoir des visions lorsque Bella est concernée. Parfois, tu disparais même de son radar et ça l'inquiète… En parlant de ça, on ferait peut-être bien de rentrer sinon Esmée va encore se tracasser inutilement !

Nous échangions un dernier regard entendu avant de filer jusqu'à la maison en rigolant, nous poussant mutuellement dans les arbres ou nous faisant des croche-pieds l'un l'autre. Eh ! Le dernier arrivé à la maison à un gage alors il faut bien tout faire pour gagner, non ? Bien que plus rapide que Jasper en temps normal, nous arrivâmes tous deux ex-aequo, ce sale tricheur m'avait bombardé d'une intense vague de luxure… Nous débarquions dans le salon en riant, inconscients des regards graves qui pesaient sur nous. Carlisle s'approcha alors de nous, une expression sévère sur le visage, et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Pourquoi Jasper ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

- De quoi parles-tu, Carlisle ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- La soif d'Edward, voyons !

Mon regard fit le tour de la salle et je grognais en apercevant la compassion sur le visage d'Esmée, un brin de colère dans les yeux d'Alice et Emmett, qui secouaient tous deux leurs têtes, déçus qu'on me donne de cette façon en pâture aux lions, et une incroyable satisfaction éclairant le visage de Rosalie. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin qui avait ouvert sa grande bouche et parlé à tort et à travers…

- La soif d'Edward n'est pas un problème, Carlisle. Il la gère parfaitement bien. Répliqua Jasper et je lui envoyais ma sympathie et ma fierté pour son indéfectible soutien.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Rosalie ! Pfff… Je vais appeler le lycée demain matin et on leur dira que tu viens d'être accepté pour terminer ton année scolaire en France ou autre, mais tu ne peux pas y rester, c'est trop dangereux !

Je me laissais tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil, dégoûté par le manque de confiance de Carlisle et en colère contre Rosalie qui ne voyait qu'une chose, encore déménager si j'avais un « accident ».

- Ne fais pas ça, Carlisle ! Si au moins c'était pour les bonnes raisons, je comprendrais, mais là, c'est uniquement pour assouvir le caprice de Rosalie ! S'énerva Jasper avant de se tourner vers notre sœur, la pointant du doigt. Et toi, tu n'es qu'une égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu fais à notre frère par ton manque de soutien ?

- Mais enfin Jazz ! Il va encore y avoir des problèmes ! Il va encore falloir couvrir ses traces ! Il va encore falloir déménager et…

- As-tu oublié ce qu'il va se passer ce week-end ? Tout ira bien, je le sais ! Intervint Alice, prenant une fois de plus ma défense.

- Que doit-il se passer ce week-end ? Demanda Carlisle, une franche curiosité sur le visage.

- Ben tiens ! Est-ce que Rosalie a oublié de mentionner que cette étrange créature va faire son apparition ce week-end ? Railla Jasper.

- On ne sait même pas si c'est elle ! Cracha Rosalie.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas reconnu l'extrait musical !

- Et alors Jazz, ça pourrait très bien être du plagiat !

- Rosalie, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça ? Demanda patiemment Carlisle.

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'on a aucune preuve que c'est bien de cette créature qu'on parle ! Et ce n'est que ce week-end ! D'ici là, Edward aura le temps de décimer la moitié du lycée ! Il faudra encore déménager !

- Ah ! C'est donc ça le problème ? Déménager ? Pff… Si ça peut te rassurer ma chère sœur, il s'agit bien de cette créature, j'ai perçu la Voix ce midi et…

- Bien sûr Edward, comme par hasard ! Et tu as aussi entendu le…

Rosalie se figea alors subitement, comme nous tous, lorsque la Voix nous parvint, semblant provenir de l'intérieur des murs.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas vampire, tu n'as pas à craindre que ta petite routine soit perturbée par une potentielle erreur d'Edward ! Je serai bien à Clear Lake ce week-end, je dois veiller sur lui désormais. Tout se passera bien pour lui et ta petite vie n'en souffrira pas, tout comme ta misérable petite personne. Tu peux donc remballer tes pseudos inquiétudes et continuer à contempler ton reflet dans ton miroir, à t'émerveiller sur ta splendide plastique ! Dommage que ta personnalité soit si fade et inintéressante, ça nuit énormément à ton image. Heureusement que ton compagnon relève le niveau ! A bientôt, vampires !**_

Je sortis en trombes de la maison, talonné de près par Carlisle et mes frères, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de la créature mais il n'y avait rien. Hormis les odeurs fauves des animaux, celles plus boisées de la faune ou nos fumets à nous, il n'y avait rien. Nous décrivîmes un large périmètre, en vain, puis finalement, nous retournâmes à la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Esmée, inquiète.

- La créature de Denali. C'était bien la Voix. Expliqua Emmett alors que Rosalie lui jetait un regard noir, en colère contre la Voix qui l'avait si bien percée à jour.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment cette… créature a pu s'approcher d'ici sans qu'on ne l'entende ! Nous n'avons rien trouvé dehors… Aucune trace de quoi que ce soit ! Et cette Voix… elle est vraiment étrange… On dirait qu'elle vient d'outre-tombe tout en étant passée par un modulateur dont se servent les humains pour travestir les leurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux absolument assister à ce… phénomène, je vous accompagnerai samedi. Dit Carlisle tout en me jetant un bref regard inquiet.

Il cachait ses pensées en se récitant les différents symptômes et effets secondaires d'un patient atteint d'une maladie vénérienne et je m'empressais de quitter son esprit. Par contre, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me cachait des choses, et depuis quelques temps, notre retour de Denali pour être précis, c'était devenu monnaie-courante.

Rosalie, de son côté, boudait comme un enfant privé de son bonbon préféré. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié que l'Être la remette à sa place de cette manière, et ce qui la contrariait plus que tout, c'est qu'Emmett me soutienne. Selon elle, son compagnon devrait constamment être de son avis, agir à sa façon et penser comme elle. Lorsqu'Emmett l'enroula de ses bras épais et posa un baiser claquant sur sa joue, Rosalie se mit à hurler et à se débattre.

- Rho ! Mais voyons ma Rosie, tu sais que je t'aime, mauvais caractère compris ! Arrête de bouder ou je vais devoir m'assurer que tu te dérides un bon coup, c'est ma mission dans la vie ! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet…

Emmett chuchota au creux de son oreille des paroles qui firent glousser ma sœur de ravissement.

Je fuyais tant bien que mal leurs pensées alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage à toute vitesse. Quelques bruissements de tissu et gémissements lascifs plus tard, je m'échappais de la villa et fonçais jusqu'à la falaise abritant le cottage de Bella. Une fois de plus, elle n'était pas là…

Le reste de la semaine se déroula de la même façon et cette constante monotonie n'arrangeait en rien mon humeur déjà maussade. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour échapper aux « chaude-pisse sisters » et devais continuellement subir les fantasmes épouvantables de tous ces adolescents en rut, uniquement dirigés par leurs hormones en ébullition. La seule amélioration dans ce Purgatoire qu'était le lycée et qui me mit du baume au cœur, était que Bella ne m'évitait plus systématiquement. Certes, nous n'étions pas proches au point de nous échanger nos numéros de téléphones, mais au moins elle ne cherchait plus à me fuir sans cesse. Elle n'était pas des plus loquaces avec moi, nous n'échangions principalement que des politesses ou des banalités, mais au moins elle me parlait un peu. D'ailleurs, sa voix commençait à avoir le même effet sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie que son parfum… Et j'avais parfois l'impression qu'elle le savait, la bougresse ! J'avais facilement repéré ses petits sourires moqueurs et son regard malicieux lorsque nous parlions, principalement pendant le cours de biologie.

Notre rapprochement, si on pouvait appeler ça de cette façon, n'était pas au goût de plusieurs élèves. Mike « j'veux m'taper tout c'qui bouge mais j'me bouffe des râteaux » Newton n'appréciait pas du tout lorsque Bella et moi discutions, et ses pensées castratrices à mon égard me faisaient doucement rigoler. Ses fantasmes envers Bella beaucoup moins… Mike « faut que j'te saute » Newton ne supportait pas que Bella ne lui accorde aucun regard et qu'elle l'évite constamment. Il faisait partie des « populaires », Bella devrait être heureuse qu'il lui porte un intérêt particulier et de ce fait, y répondre favorablement !

Jessica « mon herpès va bien merci » Stanley et Lauren « je suis une M.S.T. ambulante » Mallory étaient jalouses de me voir avec Bella, que ce soit à discuter en biologie ou dans les couloirs lorsque nous nous croisions. Elles ne comprenaient pas qu'une fille comme elle puisse retenir mon intérêt lorsque je les avais repoussées toutes les deux et ce à plusieurs reprises. Il ne manquait plus que Tanya pour compléter ce tableau de pots de colle, et la boucle serait bouclée !

Samedi matin, en revenant de chez Bella qui une fois de plus n'avait pas été là de la nuit, je chassais plus que de raison. J'allais passer la soirée aux côtés d'humains surexcités, nos camarades lycéens pour la plupart, et je ne voulais pas tenter le Diable.

Carlisle était impatient à l'idée d'assister à cette rave-party. Pas que ce genre de musique et de rassemblement festif lui plaisent, loin de là même, il avait hâte d'assister à ce phénomène et voulait satisfaire sa curiosité scientifique. Il avait même décidé d'emporter une caméra numérique afin de filmer les évènements et se les repasser par la suite !

Lorsque Jasper lui avait conseillé de ne pas enregistrer les sons, Carlisle en avait été étonné. Et lorsque mon frère lui avait dit que cette musique des plus hypnotiques agissait comme un piège, une espèce de « trappe à danse », Carlisle lui avait carrément rit au nez ! « Impossible ! » s'escrimait-il à dire. Esmée avait également décidé de nous accompagner, d'une part pour ne pas être séparée de son compagnon, mais surtout pour s'assurer que nous ne courions aucun danger mes frères, sœurs et moi. Surtout moi puisqu'apparemment j'étais le principal concerné de cette étrange soirée.

D'après les flyers, la rave-party devait commencer à 23heures tapantes. L'endroit étant difficile d'accès, les humains devraient faire le dernier kilomètre à pieds. N'étant pas concernés par ce problème, nous nous mîmes en route peu avant l'heure prévue pour le début de la soirée.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, l'endroit était noir de monde mais le D.J. n'était pas encore arrivé. Un violent frisson de dégoût parcouru mon corps lorsque Jessica et Lauren se mirent à hurler en m'apercevant arriver. Elles étaient persuadées que j'allais me laisser aller à leurs pathétiques tentatives de séduction ce soir et que si j'étais là, c'était pour me « les faire ». Pouah ! Même pas en rêve !

Je sentis alors une abominable odeur de chien mouillé et me retournais vivement, à l'instar de mes frères et sœurs. Un petit groupe composé de quatre Indiens Quileute avançait vers nous d'une démarche agressive. Apparemment, les Modificateurs sont de retour… Carlisle, éternel diplomate dans l'âme, se tourna vers eux, un sourire paisible aux lèvres, et tendit la main vers le Quileute qui était en avant. L'Indien la regarda avec répugnance avant de la serrer très furtivement.

- Bonsoir Messieurs, que nous voulez-vous ? Demanda mon père d'un ton affable.

- Nous sommes venus vous demander de partir d'ici, maintenant.

- Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

- Pourquoi ? Des corps chauds, beaucoup de danse, de la sueur, des odeurs renforcées, du sang coulant plus vite dans les veines… Je dois continuer ? Railla l'Indien.

- Nous ne faisons rien de mal, nous avons le droit d'être ici autant que vous ! Cracha Rosalie, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

- Vous êtes dangereux !

- Pas plus que vous puisque, si je ne m'abuse, ces trois-là m'ont l'air bien jeunes, ils sont donc encore très volatiles !

Deux des Quileute se mirent à trembler violemment en réponse aux paroles de mon père et ce fut un geste de leur chef, Sam Uley d'après ce que j'avais perçu dans ses pensées, qui les stoppa, bien que difficilement.

- Je vous assure que les humains ne risquent rien venant de nous. Cependant, je vous conseillerai de ne pas persévérer sur cette voie, nous allons attirer l'attention sur nous. Dit Carlisle d'une voix douce.

- Ça ne serait pas plus mal, sangsue ! Peut-être que vous dégagerez d'ici et laisserez les humains tranquilles ! S'énerva l'un des jeunes Quileute ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ephraïm Black, le Modificateur avec lequel nous avions signé notre accord.

- Continuez ainsi jeune homme, et vous risquez de rompre le traité, ce qui ne restera pas sans conséquences, dans les deux camps. Siffla mon père sur un ton que je ne lui entendais que très rarement.

- Ne me menace pas, sangsue !

- Jacob ! Ça suffit maintenant. Cracha Sam, obligeant le jeune loup à reculer. Très bien, puisque vous désirez rester ici, soit ! Mais je vous conseille fortement de ne pas faire d'erreurs, nous vous avons à l'œil…

Les Quileute nous toisèrent une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Heureusement pour nous, les propos échangés avaient été bien trop bas pour que les humains en comprennent le sens. Certains avaient compris, cependant, qu'il y avait des tensions entre les Quileute et nous. Une chose est sûre, tout Forks sera au courant avant lundi, merci Jessica !

Alors que les « chaude-pisse sisters » avançaient vers moi d'une démarche plus que chaloupée, leur conférant une allure plus que ridicule, le vrombissement caractéristique d'un groupe électrogène retentit, amplifié par les montagnes. Presqu'immédiatement, des milliers de lumières éclairèrent la foule et les platines se mirent à tourner. Carlisle mit sa caméra en route et enfin, les baffles commencèrent à cracher les mégawatts de son alors qu'un message de bienvenue nous accueillait tous.

_Welcome to my web_

Ah ! Telle une veuve-noire, la créature nous accueillait dans sa toile. Je la cherchais du regard, mais tout comme la dernière fois, elle était derrière ses platines, elles-mêmes protégées par ces centaines de spots et lumières vives. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que les humains soient en transe, leurs corps ondulant sur le rythme de la musique. Les samplers étaient tout aussi harmonieux que dans mes souvenirs et je fus étonné de voir que ma famille et moi-même n'étions pas victimes de cet envoûtement musical.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda faiblement Esmée en pointant le doigt devant elle.

Une fine membrane bleutée miroitait autour de notre groupe, imperceptible aux yeux humains.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais cela nous protège de l'hypnose générée par la musique. Expliqua Jasper.

Carlisle se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu parles de cette musique comme si elle était une sorte de piège ! Je veux bien admettre qu'elle est incroyablement mélodieuse, mais de là à envoûter, il y a une marge ! Ah ! Ah !

Jasper se figea alors quelques secondes avant de prendre la caméra des mains de notre père en ricanant et de la braquer sur lui. Au même moment, le voile bleuté glissa de son corps, le séparant de notre groupe, et ainsi de sa protection. Instantanément, le regard de mon père devint flou et il se mit à danser… danser… danser… envoûté au même titre que les humains. Lorsque la membrane l'intégra à nouveau, Carlisle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-il, une once de crainte dans la voix.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, cette musique est une sorte de piège ! S'exclama joyeusement Jasper.

Carlisle reprit sa caméra, la pointant sur les centaines de corps qui se déhanchaient sensuellement au rythme de la musique lorsqu'un cri de rage nous parvint.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce que vous leur faites ?

Les Quileute avançaient vers nous, complètement enragés, persuadés que nous étions responsables du quelconque phénomène qui se produisait, et alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de nous, une membrane cette fois de la couleur de l'or le plus pur se mit à scintiller autour de leurs corps. Leurs regards se figèrent et ils se mirent à se mouvoir, piégés à leur tour par la musique.

Carlisle filmait les phénomènes et son esprit fourmillait de questions, on aurait dit un enfant impatient de découvrir ses cadeaux au pied du sapin le matin de Noël.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ses yeux… Chuchota faiblement Esmée alors que mon père braquait la caméra sur mon visage.

Je ressentis alors cette étrange faim qui m'avait assailli à Denali, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, je ne crevais pas de faim au point d'en délirer et d'en souffrir. Je cherchais la créature des yeux et aperçus alors deux billes luminescentes posées sur moi. J'avais l'impression de voir deux diamants parfaitement taillés et illuminés de l'intérieur. Bien que je sois incapable de voir le visage de cette créature, ses yeux lumineux étaient doux et empreints de sagesse, une sagesse intemporelle. Je fus bombardé par une multitude de flashs, des images de lieux, personnes, monuments… qui n'existaient pas, ou plus depuis longtemps, et lorsque la créature rompit notre connexion visuelle, ces flashs cessèrent immédiatement. J'avais eu accès à son esprit temporairement et ne pouvais faire autrement que ressentir la tristesse poignante qui assaillait cet être et en souffrir avec.

Je vis alors ce que j'avais été incapable de percevoir la dernière fois, tant la douleur provoquée par ma famine m'avait coupé de toute réalité. La fine brume se dégageant des corps qui ondulaient frénétiquement, cette étrange fumée argentée qui s'échappait par leurs bouches.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qui m'avait été raconté, les volutes ne s'insinuaient pas entre mes lèvres, au contraire, elles se rejoignaient à environ cinq mètres du sol, formant une boule lumineuse, éclatante de pureté. Brusquement, mon corps ne me répondit plus. Je me laissais tomber à genoux comme sous la pression d'une main invisible, et levais les bras vers le ciel, comme si un marionnettiste tirait les ficelles de mon corps.

Les yeux rivés sur cette boule de lumière, je vis alors deux serpentins argentées s'en échapper, l'un en direction de la créature, l'autre vers moi. La volute s'inséra alors entre mes lèvres et mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites tant c'était bon. Cette substance immatérielle était un concentré de plaisir à l'état brut et j'en voulais encore… plus… toujours plus… Et plus j'avalais cette étrange essence, plus les humains tombaient au sol, comme des mouches. Submergé par la puissance d'un plaisir dévastateur, le corps tremblant d'extase, je compris ce qu'il se passait. Je me nourrissais de leur énergie.

Leur énergie sexuelle…

Mes pensées n'étaient plus qu'un flot intarissable d'incompréhension et une seule phrase me tournait en tête, que suis-je donc ? Qu'est-ce que je suis, bon sang !

_**Tu es… une anomalie. Tu es le résultat d'une erreur… de mon erreur… Je m'en veux tellement mon petit vampire, tu n'imagines pas à quel point…**_

Et alors que l'énergie des humains coulait à flot entre mes lèvres, que mon corps tombait à même le sol en proie à une hallucinante extase, je fus envahi par une colère infinie résultant de la révélation de la créature. Un « NON » tonitruant s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que ses paroles résonnaient dans ma tête.

Une anomalie. Je ne suis qu'une anomalie…


	9. 8 - Inconnues

Hellooo°°° !

Bonne fin de week-end ;)

+ bonne lecture et...

..._** ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Je me sentais étrangement vide.

Apaisé, nourri, serein même en quelque sorte, mais surtout vide.

La musique avait fait place au silence, entrecoupé par les souffles réguliers de ma famille et les ronflements légers des humains.

J'avais l'impression d'être coupé du monde, en proie à la tourmente causée par les révélations de la créature.

Je sentais vaguement que quelqu'un m'aidait à me relever et qu'on m'emmenait, loin d'ici.

Anomalie… erreur… anomalie… erreur… anomalie… erreur… anomalie…

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit telle une litanie infernale.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis des odeurs familières, rassurantes.

- … ward ! Edward ! EDWARD !

Je n'arrivais pas à réagir, j'étais dans un état proche de la catatonie, vidé, épuisé, tué par quelques malheureuses paroles.

- Edward ! Réagis nom d'un chien ! Tu nous fais peur !

Je sentis alors quelque chose percuter mon visage, une fois, et une autre encore, et un dernier coup me ramena à la réalité.

- Non mais ça va pas ? T'es malade de me frapper comme ça, Emmett ! Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un 33 tonnes dans la tronche !

Je me massais la mâchoire sous les regards soulagés de ma famille. Bon sang, il y est allé comme un bourrin, ça fait mal !

- Ah quand même ! T'es enfin de retour parmi nous mon p'tit père ? Elle était bonne ta sieste ? S'exclama joyeusement Emmett.

Mon frère contractait son poing, ça le démangeait fortement de me mettre un nouveau coup. Il en souriait le bougre !

- Très drôle, Emmett. Et je n'ai pas fait la sieste, imbécile !

- Bah ! Y'a de quoi se poser la question, tu réagissais même pas ! On aurait dit un comateux ou un légume. Bref t'étais dans un état végétal, quoi !

- Végétatif, Emmett. On dit végétatif. Soupira Carlisle d'un ton las avant de se tourner vers moi. Tu vas bien, Edward ? Tu en es sûr ?

- Hmmm… Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu as été comme… figé, je dirai. Et tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter « anomalie ». Tu veux bien nous dire pourquoi ?

Je me tendis en entendant la question de mon père Je ne voulais pas leur en parler, du moins pas maintenant. Malheureusement, le fait que j'ai été incapable de fermer ma grande bouche ne me laissait plus le choix. J'enfouis mon visage entre les mains et tirais fermement sur mes cheveux, comme à chaque fois que j'étais contrarié par quelque chose. J'allais finir chauve à force de faire ça… Jasper, qui avait sûrement perçu mon trouble, posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

- Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord lui laisser un peu de temps pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions, vous ne croyez pas ? En tout cas frangin, tu as l'air en forme ! Ta soif, ou plutôt ta faim, est totalement comblée.

- Merci, Jazz. Et oui, je n'ai plus… faim.

- En parlant de ça, le truc n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Denali, est-ce que tu aurais une réponse à ça, Eddy ? Demanda Emmett, une franche curiosité sur le visage.

- Aucune !

- Je pense que cette… créature avait senti le… besoin dévorant d'Edward cette première fois, il était plus qu'assoiff… enfin affamé, alors elle lui aura donc transmis toute cette… je ne sais pas quoi. Par contre, je pense qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait également besoin de se nourrir et donc aura… partagé… ce repas, quel qu'il soit. Enfin… ce n'est qu'une supposition parmi tant d'autres, puisque de mémoire de vampire, je ne pense pas qu'un tel phénomène ait pu un jour exister ! J'ai passé de longues années à éplucher toutes les archives des Volturi mais je n'ai jamais rien lu se rapportant à un tel sujet. Répondit pensivement Carlisle en traversant le salon de long en large.

Rosalie, assise sur le sofa, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une jambe soutenant l'autre et le pied se balançant impatiemment de haut en bas, finit par souffler d'exaspération. Tout ce blabla devenait bien trop long à son goût.

- Se nourrir, se nourrir, c'est bien joli ce que tu dis, Carlisle, mais ça ne nous explique pas de quoi cette créature a besoin pour vivre, ni ce qu'elle fait à Edward ! Et les humains ? As-tu vu dans quel état ils se retrouvent par la suite ?

Je me figeais une fois de plus lorsque Rosalie aborda la constitution des « repas » en question, mais je me sentais mal de leur faire part de ma découverte, je ne voulais pas paraître plus monstrueux que je ne l'étais déjà à leurs yeux…

_**Edward, je sais que tu nous as caché quelque chose d'important tout à l'heure avec cette histoire « d'anomalie » J'ai bien perçu ton trouble et je ne t'obligerai pas à en parler, mais là, c'est de la sécurité des humains dont il s'agit. Et par extension la nôtre. Si tu ne parles pas de ton plein gré, je t'y obligerais, crois-moi !**_

Je lui envoyais mon appréhension, ma peur du rejet, mon dégoût, ma honte, mais rien n'y fit, Jasper se contenta de me toiser, un sourcil haussé en signe de défi. Préférant avouer moi-même que sous l'emploi abusif de son don, je soufflais longuement avant de leur répondre.

- Elle se nourrit de leur énergie… Murmurai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Énergie ? Qu'entends-tu par-là, Edward ? Me demanda Carlisle d'un ton méfiant.

- Elle se sert de leur énergie, plus particulièrement leur énergie sexuelle, leur plaisir, pour se nourrir !

- Mais enfin, Edward ! C'est complètement absurde ! S'exclama Rosalie, qui rejeta sa tête en arrière en éclatant de rire.

- Absurde ? Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas plus absurde que l'existence des vampires ou des loups garous ! M'enflammai-je, vexé du manque de crédibilité qu'elle me portait.

- Edward, les vampires existent ! Les clébards aussi, la preuve on en a croisé ce soir ! Mais une… créature ingurgitant l'énergie sexuelle d'un humain, c'est du délire !

- Et les succubes alors !

- Edward, tu sais parfaitement sur quoi le mythe des succubes a été fondé jadis. Tu sais très bien que Tanya, Kate et Irina sont à l'origine de cette légende. Elles offraient une dernière nuit de plaisir à leur victime avant de s'en nourrir, bien avant qu'elles ne se rendent compte qu'un régime alternatif était possible. Expliqua Carlisle d'un ton condescendant.

- Et moi je vous dis que cette créature s'est nourrie de leurs énergies ! Je ne suis pas fou, merde !

Je ne cherchais pas à entendre une quelconque réponse ou même une réprimande d'Esmée sur mon langage et sortais vivement de la maison, passablement énervé par leur manque évident de foi en moi. Je courrais, courrais inlassablement, filant à travers la forêt, sautant au-dessus des cours d'eau, zigzaguant entre les arbres, jusqu'à me retrouver à la frontière canadienne pour faire alors demi-tour, cherchant désespérément un moyen de me calmer. Une fois de plus, ils ne m'avaient pas crus, une fois encore on me considérait comme « le pauvre petit Edward qui ne connaît rien de la vie ». J'en avais assez !

Puis, sans vraiment trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais sur la falaise de Bella. En cherchant bien, j'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, aussi paisible que ma clairière, vide de toute pensée, et le flux et reflux constant de la mer avait un effet calmant sur mes nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

Cependant, quelque chose ne collait pas… Je me fiais à mes sens avant d'hoqueter de stupéfaction. Je n'étais pas seul… Pour une fois, la toute première fois depuis que j'avais fait de ce lieu mon second sanctuaire, Bella l'honorait de sa présence.

Son époustouflante fragrance embaumait l'atmosphère ambiante depuis l'intérieur du cottage, apportant une touche de sensualité aux lourds embruns. Le nez au vent, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à l'appel de son parfum…

Sans un bruit, je poussais la lourde porte et soufflais de soulagement lorsqu'aucun grincement ne se fit entendre et enfin, pour la toute première fois, j'osais pénétrer son refuge…

Le cottage était constitué d'une seule et unique pièce ce qui, dans un sens, n'était pas étrange vu la taille de la minuscule bicoque. Deux pans de murs étaient entièrement recouverts de centaines de livres, pour la plupart des ouvrages anciens, un autre comportait des rayonnages remplis de CD, tous styles de musique confondus. Le dernier mur hébergeait une imposante cheminée en pierre, capable de contenir six Emmett. Les flammes crépitaient joyeusement dans l'âtre et une douce chaleur réchauffait la pièce, la baignant d'un éclat orangé se mêlant harmonieusement aux rayons lunaires qui perçaient par les fenêtres. L'endroit paraissait des plus rustiques et pauvrement meublé. Une table, deux chaises, une armoire, une commode, une porte qui, une fois ouverte, me révéla une salle de bains incroyablement moderne avec sa douche multi-jets et son immense baignoire contrastant allègrement avec la simplicité des lieux, et enfin, au beau milieu du parquet, un large sofa de cuir noir où reposait Bella, recroquevillée sur elle-même tel un innocent chaton, les cheveux épars, l'air paisible.

Je me focalisais sur son souffle lent et régulier, puis enfin sur le « baboum » caractéristique de son rythme cardiaque. J'étouffais un rire sans joie lorsque celui-ci me prouva que je n'étais pas fou, pas du tout même si je m'en référais à l'unique pulsation toute les dix secondes.

Je l'observais dormir, elle avait l'air si sereine ! Bella bougea légèrement pendant son sommeil et la fine couverture qui la couvrait jusqu'aux épaules glissa jusqu'au bas de son dos, et je déglutis difficilement lorsque mon regard fut attiré par la fine bretelle de son ridicule débardeur qui coulait de son épaule, dévoilant le haut d'un sein à la peau laiteuse. Puis j'aperçus ses jambes se battre avec la couverture jusqu'à ce qu'une cuisse délicatement musclée et parfaitement galbée n'en dépasse. Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression d'être un voyeur…

J'allais ressortir lorsque je l'entendis parler pendant son sommeil.

- Imbéciles d'humains décérébrés… Foutus clébards… non… pas le chat… Edward…

Mon cœur gonfla subitement à l'entente de mon prénom et rien n'aurait pu me préparer à la suite…

- Hmmm… Edward ? Si tu as l'intention de squatter ma maison cette nuit, autant que tu viennes t'allonger, ça sera plus confortable, tu ne crois pas ? Et je ne serais pas contre un peu de chaleur supplémentaire…

Sur le coup, je crus qu'elle avait rêvé, mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et que son regard pétillant d'amusement trouva le mien, je me maudis intérieurement pour avoir agi de façon aussi stupide…

- Bon, tu te décides ?

Je déglutis une fois de plus avant d'avancer à pas lents jusqu'à son immense sofa, me posais aussi loin d'elle qu'il m'était possible et étendis finalement mes jambes sur le cuir sombre.

- Hmmm… Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit d'enlever ton manteau et tes chaussures avant d'aller au lit ? Et tu peux te rapprocher, je ne mords pas !

J'enlevais mes pompes ainsi que ma veste puis m'approchais d'elle, apparemment trop lentement puisqu'elle m'attrapa le bras et m'attira à elle avec force. Et de la force, elle en avait ! Alors que j'allais remonter la couverture sur son corps pour la protéger de la froideur cadavérique du mien, Bella s'en débarrassa, chuchotant un faible « fais-moi confiance » avant de se coller tout contre moi. Presque instantanément, je ressentis une incroyable vague de chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps et je pouvais presque entendre un léger bourdonnement électrique tant cette expérience était intense. C'était si agréable que je ne pus m'empêcher d'enrouler étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille et de coincer ses jambes entre les miennes. C'était plus fort que moi, c'était si exquis !

Bella se laissa aller entre mes bras et j'enfouis alors mon nez dans ses cheveux, m'imprégnant de leur odeur suave, apaisante… douce… délicate… et cette chaleur ! C'était si bon… si agréable…

Quelque chose de brillant m'irritait les yeux depuis quelques secondes et je grognais en me les frottant avant de me redresser subitement, ébahi, lorsque je m'aperçus que c'était le soleil filtrant au travers des épais rideaux sombres qui me dérangeait. Avais-je… dormi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Un vampire ne dort pas !

Un léger ricanement se fit entendre à mes côtés et je baissais les yeux pour apercevoir Bella qui m'observait d'un air moqueur. Je remarquais alors quelque chose d'étrange, les rideaux. Ils n'étaient pas tirés cette nuit, j'en étais sûr ! J'avais clairement vu la Lune depuis les fenêtres mais là, on ne pouvait rien voir de l'extérieur. Je ne suis pas fou, je le sais !

- Bien dormi, Edward ?

Je me tournais vers Bella et elle dut voir l'incompréhension qui marquait mon visage puisque son regard moqueur s'attendrit face à ma stupeur.

- Rassures-toi Edward, tu ne dormais pas. Tu étais juste dans un état profondément méditatif. Tu as fait le vide en toi, c'est pour cela que tu as eu cette impression de sommeil. M'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Bella se redressa avant de me faire face et de s'étirer presque religieusement les bras. Mon regard suivit la façon dont ses muscles fins roulaient, dont ses tendons travaillaient, dont sa poitrine se soulevait, dont ses tétons band… Je me secouais la tête, essayant de chasser cette image, avant de réfléchir au sens de ses paroles.

- Tu sais ce que je suis. Affirmai-je.

- Oui je le sais, Edward. Et je sais également que ta famille et toi n'êtes pas comme les autres vampires. Me répondit-elle le plus naturellement au monde.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas de côtoyer quotidiennement des vampires ? N'as-tu donc aucun instinct de survie ?

- Et pourquoi devrais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose contre moi…

La menace à peine voilée ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste, Bella ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Que tu saches ce que je suis. Je ne sais rien de toi, de ta nature, ce n'est pas juste.

- La vie est pleine d'injustice, Edward. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

- Tu ne me diras pas ce que tu es, hein ?

Bella me vrilla d'un regard à la fois triste et doux, mélancolique et réservé. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire las et ses épaules tombèrent sous le poids de ma question.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt à le savoir Edward, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tes réponses viendront bien assez tôt.

Elle ferma alors les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés, avant de les rouvrir brutalement un dixième de seconde plus tard.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Edward, ta famille se fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le soleil, celui-ci disparaîtra derrière un énorme nuage le temps que tu mettes tes chaussures et ta veste, il ne réapparaîtra pas pendant ta course. Pas la peine de t'escrimer à me poser des questions, je ne te répondrais pas pourquoi. Je le sais, c'est tout, tu devras te contenter de cette réponse pour le moment.

Je me retrouvais bouche-bée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Alors que j'enfilais mes chaussures une fois ma veste sur les épaules, je fus surpris de voir Bella se diriger vers le coin le plus sombre et le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée.

La main sur la clenche, je me tournais une dernière fois vers Bella.

- Seras-tu là ce soir ? Puis-je revenir ?

Un instant, j'eus envie de me foutre des baffes pour avoir osé ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Un sourire doux éclaira alors son visage.

- Je serais enchantée si tu décidais de passer, Edward. Je te souhaite une bonne journée.

Je lui fis un léger signe de tête, un sourire timide aux lèvres, puis filais sans demander mon reste. Comme Bella l'avait prédit, d'épais nuages noirs empêchaient le soleil d'éclairer le paysage de ses rayons. Je fonçais jusqu'à la villa, traversant la forêt, et fus des plus surpris lorsque je croisais la piste d'un puma qui ne déclencha aucunement ma soif…

J'eus à peine le temps de poser le pied sur le perron que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant une Alice échevelée.

- Où étais-tu ? OÙ ÉTAIS-TU ? Je ne te voyais plus !

- Tout va bien, Alice, je vais bien ! J'avais juste besoin de prendre du recul, tu comprends ?

J'entrais alors dans la maison et fus immédiatement engouffré dans une étreinte à couper le souffle d'Esmée.

- Oh mon tout petit ! Ne fais plus jamais ça, plus jamais ! J'ai eu si peur ! Et Alice qui ne savait pas où tu te trouvais !

Je lui tapotais maladroitement le dos et essayais de la calmer, ma mère avait parfois une tendance exagérée au mélodrame. Comme si je n'étais pas capable de me débrouiller seul !

Lorsqu'Esmée se mit à renifler, je compris que j'avais fait une erreur. J'aurais dû plonger dans la rivière avant de rentrer. Elle se recula brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, puis observa attentivement les miens avant de souffler de soulagement en les voyant aussi ambrés. Elle avait eu peur, sur le coup, que je n'aie eu un moment d'égarement…

Emmett et Jasper me claquèrent affectueusement l'épaule, les pensées de mon ours de frère tournant rapidement à la vulgarité lorsqu'il perçut les effluves du parfum de Bella.

_**Ben mon cochon, t'as pas dû t'emmerder cette nuit ! Boum chika wow wow !**_

Les images mentales accompagnant ses pensées n'étaient pas des plus reluisantes… Jasper, quant à lui, était plus tourné vers le côté stratégique et pratique des choses.

_**Elle n'est pas humaine, hein ? As-tu réussi à en savoir plus sur elle ? As-tu dégoté des informations sur sa nature ? Représente-t-elle un danger pour nous ?**_

Je hochais la tête en signe de dénégation, en réponse à toutes ses questions. Il eut un léger sourire contrarié mais fut cependant rassuré de savoir que Bella n'était pas un danger pour nous. Enfin… si elle l'était, elle nous l'aurait déjà fait savoir, non ?

Un hurlement de rage me sortit alors de mes pensées.

- Non mais c'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Comment oses-tu, COMMENT OSES-TU ! T'amener ici imprégné de son odeur ! On s'est inquiété à ton sujet, on t'a cherché partout, et Monsieur s'amène la bouche en cœur comme si de rien n'était après avoir pris un bain de l'humaine ? Espèce d'égoïste !

Rosalie braillait à tue-tête, en proie à une intense colère. Ce n'était pas la contrariété de mon absence qui la dérangeait, mais plutôt le fait que je m'intéresse à Bella là où je n'avais jamais regardé Rosalie autrement que comme une sœur. Elle ne m'aimait pas de cette façon, mais elle avait tellement été habituée à attirer les regards qu'elle n'avait jamais compris, ni apprécié, pourquoi je ne la voyais pas comme un objet de désir. En clair, Rosalie était tout simplement jalouse.

- Rosalie, ça suffit ! Calmes-toi un peu. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de bain d'humaine ? S'impatienta Carlisle.

- Mais enfin, sens-le ! Sens-le, tu verras ! Il pue l'humaine à des kilomètres ! Cracha ma sœur avec véhémence.

Carlisle inspira profondément, notant effectivement la présence du parfum de Bella, mais alors qu'il allait parler, Alice hoqueta.

- On vient de disparaître ! Les loups arrivent ! Ils viennent ici !

- Qu'as-tu fait, Edward ? QU'AS-TU FAIT POUR QU'ILS VIENNENT JUSQU'ICI ? Hurla Rosalie, maintenue fermement par Emmett alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me frapper.

- Je n'ai rien fait, bon sang ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me mettes tout sur le dos ?

Je sortis en trombe de la maison, rapidement suivi par ma famille. Alors que nous attendions, la Meute arriva, au grand complet. Une dizaine de loups géants aux corps musculeux et puissants, aux dents acérées et létales, luisantes de bave, s'avançaient à nous en grondant doucement avant que leur Alpha, Sam Uley, ne reprenne forme humaine, venant à nous dans toute sa nudité, nous pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait, sangsues ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aux humains ?

- De quoi parles-tu, Sam ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix calme tandis que Jasper tentait d'alléger la colère de la Meute.

- Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, sangsue ! Nous sommes tous tombés de sommeil, tous ! Vous avez sûrement quelque chose à voir là-dedans !

Je vis alors les images dans son esprit et l'étrange scène à laquelle il avait assistée à son éveil. Des centaines de personnes ne sachant pas ce qu'elles faisaient là, ni comment elles s'étaient endormies. Plus un seul souvenir des évènements de la soirée, hormis notre présence à leurs côtés.

J'expliquais alors le problème en quelques mots et mon père souffla de lassitude avant de lui répondre.

- Nous n'en sommes aucunement responsables, Sam…

- MENTEUR !

- Non, je ne mens pas. Et j'en ai la preuve si tu le souhaites.

Devant l'air surpris de l'Indien, mon père lui expliqua qu'il avait filmé toute la scène, que ce n'était pas la première fois que mes frères et sœurs assistaient à ce… phénomène.

- Vous pouvez regarder cet enregistrement avec nous si vous le souhaitez. Proposa mon père le plus simplement du monde.

Personnellement, j'aurai préféré qu'il n'en parle pas, je n'avais pas envie que les Quileute me considèrent comme leur ennemi. Je m'étais tout de même nourri de leur… énergie. Malgré moi peut-être, mais je l'avais toujours fait…

Sam échangea un regard lourd de sens avec mon père avant de reprendre sa forme lupine pour communiquer avec le reste de la Meute. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit forme humaine et s'avança jusqu'à mon père.

- Je ne vous crois pas, mais si vous me dîtes n'avoir rien à voir avec ce phénomène, je veux en avoir la preuve. Vous comprendrez, par contre, que je ne mettrai pas un pied dans votre maison, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

- Je peux vous en faire une copie si vous…

- Je préfèrerai voir l'original. Si vous avez un ordinateur portable, ça serait plus simple.

Carlisle acquiesça à sa demande et je me raidis. Percevant ma tension, Jasper me rassura immédiatement.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. On se doutait que les Quileute nous mettrait ça sur le dos alors nous avons déjà trafiqué la vidéo. Tous les passages où tu apparais ont été coupés, tu n'as aucun souci à avoir. **_

Je lui fis un léger signe de tête et quelques secondes plus tard, mon père revint avec le caméscope et l'ordinateur. Il les relia l'un à l'autre avant de mettre en route la vidéo.

Sam, le nez froncé à cause de nos odeurs – comme s'il sentait la rose, lui ! – se concentra sur les images. Il aperçut la façon dont les humains avaient l'air en transe… les yeux lumineux de la créature… les volutes de fumée argentée s'échappant des bouches humaines et Quileute… la boule de lumière… la façon dont les corps tombaient, raides de fatigue, une fois la boule diminuant de volume… Avant de s'écarter d'un bond, le regard noirci par la colère et le corps tremblant de fureur. Derrière lui, les loups grondèrent, menaçants, avant de s'arrêter suite à un geste de Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… chose ! Cracha-t-il.

- Pour être franc, je n'en sais strictement rien. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel de toute mon existence… Répondit mon père.

- Cette chose est un danger. Elle doit être exterminée ! Rugit le Quileute.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait être exterminée, Sam. Elle n'a tué personne à ce que je sache. Tenta mon père, sachant pertinemment que la créature m'était, en quelque sorte, vitale.

- Elle aurait très bien pu ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas attaquée ? S'enflamma Sam, en proie à une violente colère.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle a la capacité de nous immobiliser ? Et qu'elle se volatilise mystérieusement une fois que tout le monde dort ? Répondit Rosalie, à ma plus grande surprise.

- Cette chose doit être trouvée. Nous le ferons, avec ou sans votre aide, mais cette aberration ne doit pas continuer à hanter nos contrées, elle est bien trop dangereuse pour les humains !

- Elle n'a tué personne ! M'enflammai-je, prenant la défense de cette créature.

- Peut-être pas pour le moment, mais elle finira par le faire ! Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je prendrais ce film. Peut-être que nos anciens en sauront plus que vous sur cette… chose ! Répliqua l'Indien d'un ton condescendant.

Carlisle hocha la tête puis fit une rapide copie à la volée avant de la tendre à Sam qui la glissa dans une petite besace, liée à la patte de l'un des loups, avant de se métamorphoser et de quitter notre territoire. Je frémis en lisant dans leurs pensées ce qu'ils comptaient faire à cette créature. Je ne le leur permettrai pas ! Bien qu'apparemment je sois le résultat d'une erreur de sa part, elle tentait d'en assumer les conséquences. Et même si je ne pourrais jamais accepter le mal qu'elle m'avait fait, je devais reconnaître que sans cet être, autant demander la mort immédiatement. Je ne supporterai jamais de retourner à mon Enfer de ces 90 dernières années, sans aucun contrôle, sans jamais sortir, à toujours tuer…

- Carlisle… On ne doit pas les laisser la tuer s'ils la trouvent !

- Malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment faire pour les en dissuader, Edward. Répondit doucement mon père. Mets-toi à leurs places !

- Quoi, mets-toi à leurs places ? Je ne comprends pas ! Eux aussi sont des aberrations, non ?

- Ce sont surtout des Protecteurs, crétin ! Leur but est de protéger l'Humanité des créatures de notre genre et donc de celle-ci par extension ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir parfois ? Ah ben non ! C'est vrai ! Y'a qu'à voir ton bain humain de la nuit passée ! Cracha Rosalie d'une voix dure.

- Rosie, arrête un peu ! Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix de temps en temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui aboies tout le temps dessus ? T'es jalouse ou quoi ?

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, j'observais Emmett remettre Rosalie à sa place. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Emmett laissait toujours Rosalie avoir le dessus, il la laissait toujours faire ce qu'elle voulait, alors savoir que pour une fois, il s'opposait à elle, je n'en revenais pas. Rosalie, bouche-bée, observa longuement son compagnon avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

- Jalouse ? Jalouse de quoi ? Lui ?

- Non. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es jalouse de l'humaine parce qu'elle a réussi là où tu as toujours échoué, tout comme les autres femelles qui ont essayé. Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil, pas toi !

- Tanya a réussi à…

- Tanya a profité de sa détresse et sa douleur, c'est différent ! Elle a profité de sa faiblesse ! Toi plus que quiconque devrais comprendre que c'est immoral ! C'est quoi ton problème Rosalie ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

La douleur dans la voix d'Emmett était des plus poignantes et j'en venais à franchement détester ma sœur pour le mal qu'elle faisait à son compagnon. Rosalie se décomposa devant nos yeux avant de s'approcher d'Emmett qui lui, reculait devant elle.

- Emmett non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie !

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Il… il a toujours fallu faire attention à tous nos faits et gestes, depuis ma transformation, 80 ans plus tôt, il a toujours fallu déménager, changer de vie, de-ci, de-là… tout ça à cause de lui ! Et il n'était même pas fichu d'avoir un regard attentionné ou admiratif envers moi après tous les sacrifices que je faisais pour lui ? Oui je suis vaniteuse ! Oui j'aime qu'on me remarque ! Mais lui ne l'a jamais fait ! Je m'en fichais éperdument, je commençais même à m'habituer à son manque d'intérêt et à son tempérament incontrôlable ! Et il a fallu que cette chose arrive… lui redonne espoir… qu'il commence à vivre sans avoir à dépendre de nous ! Et… et cette fille… qui se pavane sous son nez… qui est bien plus belle que je ne le serai jamais en plus ! Il faut qu'il la remarque elle ! Et après quoi ? Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe chez les vampires, tu le sais ! Il ne va pas pouvoir s'en passer, il va la vouloir, la tuer ! Et même si je suis jalouse d'elle, il va lui prendre son avenir ! Son futur ! Ses enfants, sa vieillesse ! Elle peut avoir tout ce dont je rêve mais que je ne peux plus avoir depuis bien longtemps et à cause de lui elle n'aura rien, rien ! Alors oui, je suis jalouse, parce qu'il a toujours tout fallu faire pour protéger ses conneries et là, on devra plier encore à ses caprices lorsqu'il voudra en faire l'une des nôtres. Et là, je dis stop ! Et si pour protéger cette pauvre fille, il faut se débarrasser de cette créature, alors j'aiderais les Quileute s'il le faut.

Rosalie se tourna brusquement et monta les marches d'un pas vif avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Ma famille était figée par la stupeur face à son emportement. Quant à moi, Rosalie m'aurait démembré que je n'en aurai pas moins souffert. Ses paroles laissaient un goût amer dans ma bouche. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que ma sœur puisse ressentir autant de haine à mon égard. J'avais besoin de faire le vide, de dégager de cet endroit étouffant, pollué par son fiel déversé avec tant de hargne.

Les émotions positives générées par Jasper qui m'atteignaient perpétuellement ne changeaient rien, elles ne pouvaient pas effacer ces derniers instants ni atténuer l'amertume chargée de douleur que je pouvais ressentir.

C'était trop. Trop d'un coup. Trop difficile à supporter, là, maintenant.

Je m'échappais alors de la maison, courant entre les arbres sans destination apparente, puis rejoignis finalement mon refuge, ma clairière, où je me laissais envahir par ma peine.

L'orage qui éclata alors était le parfait reflet des émotions tumultueuses qui m'habitaient et, les épaules secouées par de violents sanglots dénués de larmes, je maudissais ma stupidité. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avais-je pu croire que ma sœur pouvait ne serait-ce qu'avoir une once de sympathie envers moi ? Comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle aurait pu me souhaiter d'être heureux un jour ?

La pluie tombait, de plus en plus drue, comme en réponse aux larmes que je ne pouvais plus verser. La tête entre les genoux, les vêtements collés sur ma peau, je m'arrachais les cheveux à essayer de retenir les hurlements inhumains qui menaçaient de s'échapper à tout moment. Je tentais de trouver une raison, une raison valable à toute cette déferlante de haine pour la plupart injustifiée lorsque je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules et une joue se poser sur mon crâne. La douceur, la tendresse qui se frayaient un chemin en moi ne fit que redoubler mes sanglots. 80 années d'une haine pure ne sont pas faciles à exorciser…

- Ssssh Edward… Tout ira bien désormais… Je te le promets, tout ira bien…


	10. 9 - Evolution

Hellooo°°° !

L'été est enfin là ! Wéééé ! Bon, par contre, passer d'un coup de 10° à 35°, ça met une sacrée claque. Je me suis d'ailleurs étrangement rapprochée de mon frigo et de mon congélo, au point que mon homme se demande si je ne lui fait pas des infidélités...

Bon, pas la peine de délirer plus que ça, réponse aux reviews !

**Kyssou : **peut-être, mais il ne faut pas oublier que chacun est libre de mener sa vie comme il le souhaite, c'est un droit fondamental !

**Triskelle Sparrow :**je sais ! j'en ai poussée la caricature à l'extrême et ce n'est pas fini :p

**Puceron52 :**Waaaa ! quel plaisir de voir que tu as laissé une review à chaque chapitre ! tu m'en as tellement raconté que je ne sais plus quoi te répondre :p Oui, je sais, Rosalie n'est pas très sympa mais certaines pistes sur son comportement seront apportées sous peu !

**Sandry :** Jez te l'accorde, ça en fait beaucoup pour un vampire... Mais est-il réellement un vampire ?

**Disparition27 :**Huuum... Oh ouiii ! Que j'aime recevoir de tels romans ! ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! Au passage, un petit coup de règle sur les doigts pour ne pas avoir laissé de reviews sur NOJ, non mais ! TCHACK ! Voilà ! maintenant on peut passer aux choses sérieuses. Oui, ces deux "Edward" n'ont pas grand chose en commun, bien qu'ils soient tous deux torturés (par les hormones pour l'un, par ses remises en question pour l'autre). Oui, je sais, les chapitres sont pus courts... mais ça veut également dire qu'ils arriveront plus vite ! Vivement les lemons? oh, oh ! z'ai cru voir une obsédée ! Et dire qu'on m'a souvent reproché le trop plein de lemons dans NOJ... faudrait vous mettre d'accord, non? Je rectifie juste une chose, mon "Edward" de NOJ n'est pas un pervers, c'est juste un mec figé ad-vitam aeternam dans ses 17 ans, age où on est principalement régi par ses hormones. Il suffit de regarder n'importe quel ado normalement constitué de 17 ans, il ne pense qu'au sexe ! et quand il n'y pense pas, c'est qu'il pense au cul. Et quand il ne pense ni au cul, ni au sexe, c'est parce qu'il tire son coup. Bref. Bella n'est ni une succube, ni une déesse, mais les idées n'étaient pas si mauvaises ;) Merci pour tes compliments et au plaisir de relire tes romans ! bizzz

**Samystère :**... et plus tu en apprendras ! la preuve dans ce chapitre, même si les réponses tant souhaitées n'arriveront pas de si tôt ! + fidèle revieuweuse !

merci à** Ptitcoeurfragile** et **Canada02 **pour vos coms !

Comme toujours, un grand **MERCI **à _**Méla Cullen**_ pour sa patience à toute épreuve et son oeil de lynx qui traque mes erreurs !

Au passage, vous verrez en fin de chapitre des monstruosités au niveau du phrasé. Je précise que c'est un fait exprès, cela sert à enfoncer le clou et à marquer la bêtise du personnage en question.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Enfermé dans son étreinte rassurante, je me laissais envahir par sa chaleur, tel un enfant malheureux pleurant dans le giron de sa mère. Je perçus un mouvement et compris qu'on se déplaçait. J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os, je le savais étant donné que je m'étais trouvé sous une pluie battante. Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression de me réchauffer ?

Une porte claqua. J'ouvris alors les yeux et clignais des paupières à plusieurs reprises… Assis devant la cheminée du cottage de Bella où un énorme feu ronflait, ses flammes aux reflets chatoyants dansant sur les bûches, je n'y comprenais plus rien. Comment avait-elle réussi à m'emmener jusqu'ici aussi rapidement ?

J'observais les flammes d'un air ahuri lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une Bella dont les vêtements collés par la pluie moulaient son corps à la perfection. Elle me tendit un sac, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Va prendre une douche, tu te sentiras mieux ensuite.

J'ouvris le sac et fus stupéfait d'y trouver mes vêtements. Les miens. À moi. Venant de ma maison.

- Je suis passée chez toi. Rassures-toi, personne ne m'a vue, ni entendue.

- Comment…

- On en parlera plus tard, Edward. Prends une douche et changes-toi ! Aie pitié de mon pauvre parquet je te prie ! Ne va pas le ruiner avec toute cette flotte qui dégouline de partout !

Je me relevais prestement et lui obéis, bien trop étonné par tous ces petits gestes qu'elle faisait pour moi. Comment avait-elle pu m'amener aussi vite chez elle ? La clairière n'est pourtant pas à côté ! Et comment avait-elle pu passer inaperçue chez moi ? Au nez de six vampires aux sens aiguisés ? Je ne comprenais plus rien…

Les mains posées à plat sur la paroi de la douche, la tête baissée, je laissais l'eau couler allègrement sur mon corps, laissant sa chaleur me laver de ma douleur, de mes pêchés. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté sous cette eau salvatrice, mais ne voulant pas profiter plus que je ne le faisais déjà de la bonté naturelle de mon hôtesse, j'en ressortis rapidement avant de me sécher et de me rhabiller. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir, mes vêtements détrempés à la main, que Bella les attrapa pour les étendre sur une chaise, devant la cheminée. Devant mon air surpris, elle rigola doucement.

- Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Alice va appeler, réponds-lui !

J'eus à peine le temps de penser à ses paroles que mon téléphone portable sonna. C'était Alice. Je répondis.

_Edward ! Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois plus ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Excuse-moi, c'est une question stupide mais je m'inquiète pour toi et…_

- Rassures-toi Alice, je vais bien et…

_Tu dois rentrer à la maison, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Rosalie ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit et…_

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle le pensait ! Ne me prends pas pour un con, Alice ! Et non, je ne rentrerai pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas, je ne peux pas… Remercie Emmett et Jazz de ma part et dis à Esmée et Carlisle que je vais bien, qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter. On se verra demain au lycée…

_Edward ! Attends il faut qu…_

- A demain, Alice.

Je coupais la communication et éteignis mon téléphone. Je ne voulais pas être harcelé par leurs appels incessants. Je me tournais vers Bella, elle faisait face à la fenêtre, observant la lune dont les rayons argentés illuminaient la falaise. Elle frémissait violemment et je pouvais presque sentir la colère irradiant de son petit corps sur le bout de ma langue. Sentant mon regard sur elle, Bella se tourna vers moi, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

- Comment as-tu su ? Où me trouver. Terminai-je en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Edward. Je sais aussi ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi, la dispute avec ta sœur. J'en suis responsable et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en suis navrée…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Rosalie est…

- Rosalie ne supporte pas le changement, je le sais. Pour être plus exacte, Rosalie a une peur énorme du changement…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne la connais même pas !

Bella éclata d'un rire sans joie puis s'installa sur le sofa avant de tapoter la place à ses côtés. Je m'y assis pendu à ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fréquente pas une personne que je ne la connais pas. Regardes-toi par exemple. Cela fait 80 longues années que Rosalie vit dans ta famille et…

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je connais beaucoup de choses… Pour en revenir à notre sujet, cela fait de longues années que tu partages le quotidien de Rosalie, que tu entends une grande majorité de ses pensées les plus profondes, et pourtant, tu ne connais rien d'elle. Tu t'es laissé berner par ton talent, pensant que la télépathie te permettait de connaître les gens, mais tu te trompes, Edward. Entre « penser » et « agir », il y a une sacrée marge…

Je réfléchis à ses paroles pendant quelques instants et force était de m'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Je faisais trop confiance à mon talent au point où j'en oubliais d'écouter ou découvrir réellement une personne. Mais j'étais tellement dégoûté par la pauvreté de ces esprits… Lorsque je relevais les yeux vers elle, j'aperçus son sourire s'agrandir.

- Voilà ! On y arrive ! Tu t'es effectivement laissé avoir par ton talent. La télépathie est une arme à double-tranchant tu sais ?

_**Tu entends mes pensées ?**_

Bella éclata de rire tout en secouant la tête. Elle riait tellement qu'une minuscule larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya du bout des doigts avant de me faire un petit sourire malicieux.

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question Edward, je sais tout. Pour en revenir à ta sœur… Rosalie a une peur terrible du changement. Ça relève presque de l'épouvante à son niveau. Et honnêtement, si elle ne trouve pas bientôt le moyen de s'y faire, si elle ne se trouve pas un but, son immortalité tournera court…

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? On est immortel, donc à moins d'être détruits, nous ne pouvons pas mourir !

- Et tu te trompes une fois de plus, Edward. L'immortalité n'est pas faite pour tous. En tant que vampire, si tu ne peux t'adapter, évoluer face au monde qui t'entoure, arrive un moment où tu deviens fou. Cela peut prendre des décennies, siècles, millénaires, mais tous les vampires ne sont pas faits pour être immortels, surtout de nos jours en voyant à quelle vitesse le monde humain évolue ! J'ai déjà croisé la route d'un vampire qui s'est suicidé…

- Mais c'est impossible ! Le suicide n'existe pas chez les nôtres ! Je le sais bien, j'ai vu dans ses pensées tout ce que Carlisle a tenté et…

- Carlisle n'a tenté que les moyens humains, oubliant ce qu'il était ! On reparlera de Carlisle plus tard, si tu le veux bien…

Étrangement, le ton de sa voix s'était durci lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le nom de mon père.

- Je disais donc que ce vampire n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer au monde ambiant. Il avait vécu au début du Moyen-Age, c'était un jeune Viking lorsqu'il avait été mordu. Il a traversé les siècles en nomade, sans jamais réussir à voir le monde tel qu'il était, il le voyait toujours tel qu'il l'avait connu lors de son humanité. Est arrivée la Révolution Industrielle et il n'a pas supporté. Tous ces bruits, ces changements… cela l'a rendu fou ! Il a alors allumé un brasier, s'est arraché un bras, une jambe, les a jetés au feu avant de vaciller comme il l'a pu et de s'allonger dans les flammes pour les laisser lécher son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un tas de cendres. Il a souffert mille morts… mais pour lui, c'était préférable à son immortalité. Ce vampire, Olaf, est un parfait exemple de ce qu'il peut arriver à un immortel incapable d'évoluer…

J'étais complètement sidéré par les paroles de Bella, un vampire, capable d'évoluer ? Mais pourtant, nous étions bien figés ad-vitam aeternam dans nos corps, nos âges, nos pensées !

- Oui et non, Edward. Répondit-elle à mes pensées. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un vampire est figé dans son dernier jour humain, avec ses goûts, son caractère… qu'il ne peut pas évoluer ! Tu as déjà étudié la philosophie, non ? Sartre dit « l'existence précède l'essence ». C'est juste, en ce qui concerne un humain. Mais les vampires ne le sont plus. Ils restent effectivement figés dans leur essence mais peuvent commencer une nouvelle existence, s'ils en sont capables, et donc évoluer ! C'est pour cela que je te dis que tout vampire n'est pas fait pour rester immortel…

- Et Rosalie ?

- Rosalie… Rosalie est un cas compliqué. Elle pourrait parfaitement s'adapter à sa condition mais elle le refuse. Elle en a peur ! Lorsqu'elle était humaine, Rosalie faisait ce que ses parents attendaient d'elle. Elle était très jolie, donc ils savaient qu'ils allaient la marier à un bon parti. Crois-tu réellement qu'elle aurait choisi d'épouser Royce si ses parents ne l'avaient pas endimanchée pour la lui présenter ? Rosalie avait déjà accepté les choix, les idées de grandeur de ses parents, à cette époque, une jeune fille était soumise à leurs désirs. Les Hale ne voyaient en leur fille qu'une façon d'accéder à leur but, gravir les échelons de la haute société. Le premier changement qu'elle a subi a été d'accepter leurs choix, même si elle ne s'en apercevait pas. Le second changement est arrivé tard, lorsqu'elle est allée rendre visite à son amie Véra. En voyant le petit garçon, Rosalie a subitement décidé qu'elle serait mère alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais réellement pensé avant. Le troisième changement… je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te faire un dessin, je me trompe ?

Je secouais la tête en comprenant que Bella parlait de l'attaque dont ma sœur avait été victime lorsqu'elle avait croisé la route de Royce King et de ses copains de beuverie…

- Oui. Je parle effectivement de ça… Et le quatrième changement est arrivé dans la foulée lorsque ton… père… en a fait l'une des vôtres… Je ne pense pas que Carlisle ait été très judicieux sur le coup. Soupira-t-elle d'un air las.

- Carlisle a voulu la sauver, il…

- Oui, je sais que ses raisons peuvent être perçues comme... nobles… et effectivement cela aurait pu être le début d'une nouvelle existence ! Mais Carlisle ne l'a jamais aidée à évoluer. Tu as toi-même fait une énorme erreur avec Rosalie… Elle voulait se venger de ses agresseurs, elle avait besoin de les tuer pour tourner la page, en quelque sorte, mais tu l'as fait à sa place…

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait leurs morts sur la conscience ! Me concernant, je n'étais plus à une mort près…

Bella se releva d'un bond, en proie à la colère, et se mit à faire les cents pas devant l'âtre.

- Arrête de t'attacher à cette conscience humaine ! Tu ne l'es plus depuis bien longtemps, il te faut l'accepter ! Je peux comprendre l'idéologie de Carlisle jusqu'à un certain point et je suis même fière de voir qu'un vampire est capable d'évoluer au point de s'abstenir de boire du sang humain, mais de là à le faire pour une question de morale, de Bien ou de Mal en fonction des croyances humaines, ça je ne le tolère pas ! Carlisle s'attache trop à cette vie qu'il a perdue et essaye de la revivre, il n'évolue pas ! Il se complait dans sa petite vie pathétique ! Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il n'est plus humain. Il est un vampire. Il serait temps qu'il agisse comme tel ! Tu me disais tout à l'heure que le suicide est impossible dans votre race mais c'est faux ! Je te l'ai prouvé ! Seulement, Carlisle n'a tenté que les moyens humains. Il n'a jamais pensé qu'il ne l'était plus, il se refuse à l'être. Un si bel esprit, une si belle âme… quelle erreur ! Et sans même s'en apercevoir, il vous bride. Rosalie n'est que la conséquence des erreurs de Carlisle… Et j'espère, j'espère pour le bonheur de ce pauvre Emmett que Rosalie sera à même un jour d'évoluer, de laisser derrière elle sa vie humaine une bonne fois pour toutes…

Bella s'assit alors à mes côtés, sur le sofa, et posa une main sur mon genou.

- En parlant de Rosalie, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller au lycée, Edward. Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle aujourd'hui, je sais que ses paroles t'ont profondément blessé mais elle ne le pensait pas…

- Bien sûr que…

- Elle s'inquiète pour une humaine potentielle, pas pour toi, elle a peur du changement, tout simplement ! Elle devra accepter qu'il ne faut pas « subir » mais « choisir ».

- Je ne te comprends pas…

- Hmmm… Reprenons Carlisle, par exemple… Il a transformé Rosalie pour lui « offrir » une nouvelle chance alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort, sans lui demander son avis, on est d'accord ? Imagine qu'un humain vienne à lui de son plein gré et…

- Jamais ! Jamais Carlisle ne changerait quelqu'un s'il y a une autre alternative ou s'il a une chance de vivre ! M'offusquai-je face à ses paroles désobligeantes envers mon père.

- Et bien voilà ! On y est ! Une différence de plus entre « subir », l'unique possibilité qu'offre Carlisle, et « choisir », la solution qu'il se refuse. Si tu ne veux pas choisir, ou que tu ne le peux pas, tu n'évolues pas, tu stagnes.

- Alors pour toi, être un vampire n'est pas être maudit ?

- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste un différent stade d'évolution… Une autre existence, de nouveaux choix. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais me doucher !

Mon esprit était embrouillé par le discours de Bella et je fus heureux qu'elle sorte de la pièce pour me laisser seul. Je décidais de remettre mes vêtements de la veille pour ne pas faire d'esclandres avec ma famille et me repassais ses paroles en boucle. J'en fus malheureusement détourné lorsque j'entendis le ruissellement de l'eau sous la douche… Alors que mon esprit divaguait vers des pensées d'un tout autre genre, Bella ressortit de la salle de bains, heureusement entièrement vêtue.

- Je peux te déposer au lycée si tu le souhaites, Edward, ça t'évitera d'y courir et d'y arriver avec des vêtements froissés. Me proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Pas sûr que ça plaise à ma sœur… Elle m'a déjà fait une scène hier à cause de ton parfum… Mais… Je suis sûr que si je lui disais que tu n'es pas humaine, tout irait mieux. C'est vrai ! Je ne sais rien de toi Bella…

- Bientôt, je te le promets. Mais pour l'instant, vous n'êtes pas encore prêts à le savoir. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Edward, ne va surtout pas imaginer une chose pareille…

Bella soupira longuement avant de retrouver un semblant de jovialité et d'attraper son sac.

- Bon, je te dépose ?

- Puisque je suis voué aux Enfers, autant me damner avec application ! Ricanai-je avant de la suivre à l'extérieur.

Le ciel était couvert, de gros nuages gris et cotonneux empêchaient le soleil de filtrer. Bella se dirigea alors jusqu'au petit hangar abritant ses voitures et sa moto avant de fouiller dans un coffre en bois sous l'établi. Elle en ressortit deux casques et m'en tendit un avant d'enfourcher sa moto. J'attrapais son sac et le glissais sur mes épaules.

- Il faut bien sauvegarder les apparences, non ? Ricana-t-elle avant d'enfiler son casque et de kicker de tout son poids.

Je grimpais dans son dos et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille, profitant de ce moment pour me coller tout contre elle. Entre sa chaleur et les vibrations de la moto, j'étais dans un état proche de la béatitude. Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas longtemps, et nous nous garions bien trop vite sur le parking…

Mes frères et sœurs étaient déjà là, Alice et Jasper rassurés, Emmett moqueur avec ses pensées perverses et Rosalie enragée, comme de bien entendu.

_**Ouhlala ! Elle va nous en faire une crise d'apoplexie si elle continue ! Bon, suis ce que je dis, on ne va pas lui donner des raisons supplémentaires de t'en vouloir, ok ?**_

Je manquais de sursauter en entendant ses pensées résonner dans mon esprit mais me repris rapidement puis je pressais doucement sa taille à deux reprises pour lui signifier mon accord.

- La prochaine fois que tu te décides à aller au lycée à pied, arranges-toi pour être dans la bonne direction ! T'aurais eu l'air fin si je ne t'avais pas croisé en route, Cullen ! Claironna-t-elle gaiement et suffisamment fort pour que ma famille l'entende.

- Merci Bella, c'était… sympa. À une autre fois, peut-être !

- Ok ! On se voit en bio, bye !

Je la regardais s'éloigner avant de rejoindre ma famille. Rosalie tirait une tronche de trois pieds de long et je décidais de l'ignorer, autant ne pas aviver sa colère. Alice me tendit alors mon sac, un air triste sur le visage.

_**Tu étais où ? Pourquoi as-tu éteins ton téléphone ? Je ne te voyais plus ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ? Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, tu sais ? Tu la connais, ses paroles dépassent trop souvent sa pensée !**_

Je baissais la tête puis soufflais longuement avant de lui répondre.

- Je suis allé me balader en forêt, j'ai trouvé une grotte dans laquelle je me suis abrité pendant l'orage et j'y suis resté jusqu'à l'aube. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas vu, peut-être que les Quileute n'étaient pas loin, va savoir ! Je ne suis pas rentré parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne suis plus un gosse depuis longtemps et je sais prendre soin de moi, donc il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter. Oui, je sais, ça lui arrive même un peu trop souvent mais il n'empêche que ce n'est jamais agréable. C'est bon ? L'interrogatoire est fini ? Je peux aller en cours ?

- Ça t'écorcherait la langue d'être agréable avec Alice ? Tu n'as pas à lui aboyer dessus, elle ne t'a rien fait ! Cracha ma sœur.

- Rosalie, on ne va pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis une fois de plus, tu m'entends ?

Emmett l'avait reprise d'une voix dure et l'expression sévère sur son visage contrastait avec celle qui l'habitait d'ordinaire, souriante. En voyant le regard dur de son compagnon braqué sur elle, Rosalie baissa les yeux et ses épaules se voûtèrent.

- Je suis désolée Emmett...

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, Rosalie !

Ma sœur souffla longuement puis me fit un léger signe de tête. Je pouvais me contenter de ça pour le moment !

Le reste de la semaine fut assez… intéressant.

Je passais mes journées au lycée, discutant avec Bella pendant nos cours de biologie ou rapidement au détour d'un couloir, puis rejoignais mes frères et sœurs à la pause du midi, évitant les « chaude-pisse sisters » comme la Peste. Décidément, leurs cerveaux génétiquement modifiés, croisement de poisson-rouge trépané et de poule lobotomisée, n'étaient franchement pas une réussite ! Incapables de comprendre une notion simple comme « non » ou un peu plus complexe telle « pas intéressé ». Cela faisait énormément rire Bella, d'ailleurs…

Après les cours, je rejoignais ma famille à la voiture et nous rentrions à la maison, où je passais une partie de la soirée à rassurer Esmée et Carlisle, à discuter avec les uns et les autres – Rosalie continuant de m'éviter évidemment – puis j'allais me mettre au calme, dans ma chambre d'abord, musique à fond, puis dans ma « grotte » ensuite - sous-entendu chez Bella – après avoir pris des vêtements de rechange.

Bella ne me reparlait jamais de ses théories sur une possible évolution vampirique, je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas m'influencer et préférait que je réfléchisse sérieusement à la question. Nous passions nos nuits à discuter de tout et de rien, de sujets allant de la musique au cinéma, en passant par l'art ou l'histoire. Et plus je me penchais sur la question, moins j'étais capable de dire à quelle époque elle avait pu naître. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'était Bella et ça m'énervait de la voir esquiver aussi aisément mes questions, mais quoiqu'elle soit, je ne pouvais plus continuer à me mentir.

Bella m'attirait.

Beaucoup.

Trop pour mon propre bien.

Pire que ça, même…

Mes sentiments étaient passés de l'attirance à la fascination, puis de la fascination au désir.

Je la désirais comme je n'avais encore jamais désiré personne, je la désirais comme un homme désire une femme. J'en arrivais à avoir peur des émotions que j'éprouvais pour elle, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de mettre ce mot en « A » dessus…

Pour ne pas laisser mes problèmes relationnels avec Rosalie s'envenimer, je rentrais chaque matin à la villa avant de partir en cours avec eux. Et Bella, pour ne pas aggraver les choses, ne me laissait jamais quitter son cottage sans que je ne me sois douché avant pour me débarrasser de son parfum. Je détestais ne plus avoir sa fragrance sur mon corps, elle était si agréable ! Si envoûtante ! Si apaisante… Et bien que je n'aime pas ça, j'écoutais Bella, sachant qu'elle avait raison…

En rentrant à la maison ce vendredi matin, je fus surpris de croiser Rosalie, une grimace ressemblant à un étrange sourire forcé aux lèvres. Je n'allais pas me plaindre, c'était le premier auquel j'avais droit depuis une éternité ! Une fois sur la route, ma sœur bredouilla un vague « pardon » pour ses paroles haineuses de la dernière fois. Je faillis me prendre un arbre tant j'étais étonné d'entendre quelque chose ressemblant à des excuses de la bouche de Rosalie ! Et je fis une seconde embardée lorsqu'elle nous proposa de sortir ce week-end, ayant entendu parler d'une exposition qui risquait éventuellement de me plaire. Je fouillais l'esprit d'Alice qui était à la recherche d'un quelconque coup tordu de Rosalie, mais rien ne vint. Alors, sourire aux lèvres, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma sœur dans le rétroviseur et la remerciais.

Une fois garé sur le parking du lycée, j'eus à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture que Rosalie me sautait au cou, murmurant une suite de « pardon ! » des plus déchirants. Je lui rendis son étreinte, sous les regards attendris de Jasper, Alice et Emmett. Ce dernier avait le regard pétillant de fierté envers son épouse et il était heureux que pour une fois, elle reconnaisse ses torts.

Je croisais rapidement le regard de Bella, à l'autre bout du parking. Elle observait Rosalie avec un brin de fureur et de déception. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur moi, je vis qu'elle était particulièrement fâchée. Non pas contre moi, puisque Bella me fit un petit sourire triste accompagné d'un clin d'œil, mais contre ma sœur. J'eus bien des difficultés à me séparer de ma famille, principalement de Rosalie, mais alors que j'étais enfin en route pour rejoindre Bella devant sa salle de cours, où je savais la trouver, la cloche sonna et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de me rendre à mon propre cours.

La matinée passa lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, et je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de retrouver Bella pour discuter de ce qui semblait la gêner ce matin. J'avançais alors jusqu'au réfectoire d'un pas traînant, sachant qu'il me faudrait patienter encore une longue heure avant de la rejoindre en biologie. Je riais doucement avec mes frères lorsque je perçus alors les pensées de Rosalie, suivies par un hoquet stupéfait d'Alice.

_**Je suis désolée, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu n'as pas voulu écouter et laisser cette pauvre humaine tranquille. Si toi tu ne la lâches pas, je peux t'assurer qu'elle, elle va t'éviter… **_

_**Je fais ça pour son bien, elle ne mérite pas le sort que tu lui réserves.**_

Oh non. Tout mais pas ça…

Je grinçais des dents en entendant ses pensées et me mis à gémir d'horreur. Alice était consternée de ne pas avoir vu le plan de Rosalie, Jasper ressentait mon énervement exacerbé et Emmett ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait…

Elle arriva jusqu'à nous en se dandinant exagérément, engoncée dans sa minuscule robe fuchsia et perchée sur des talons vertigineux, frémissante d'excitation. Sa voix criarde ressemblant au crissement désagréable d'une craie sur un tableau noir me fit mal aux oreilles. Une fois à nos côtés, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur mes genoux et s'agrippa à moi avec une force de Titan. Je ne pouvais m'en défaire au nez des humains sans user de ma force, impossible. J'allais devoir subir une heure de calvaire… Les garces !

-Oh Eddyyyy ! Mon chériiii ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as tant manqué !

J'évitais de justesse sa bouche gluante et collante et tournais la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent ma joue. Pouah !

**_Alors comme ça tu me fais des nains fidélités Eddyyy ! Avec une sale humaine en plus ? Non mais elle va voir de quel pois je me hausse celle-là à voler les hommes déjà accouplés !_**

- Tanya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Emmett, ayant peur de comprendre.

- Bah c'te question ! Je suis venue voir mon Eddyyy ! J'ai entendu dire qu'une sale humaine lui tournait autour alors je suis venue lui montrer qu'il est déjà pris ! Répliqua Tanya en battant des cils.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de la forcer à s'asseoir sur une chaise, mais ses ongles enfoncés dans ma chair m'en empêchaient.

- Euh… Mais vous n'êtes pas en couple, Tanya. Persévéra Emmett.

- C'est pas ce qu'a dit Rosalie ! Elle a dit que je manquais trop à mon Eddyyy ! Qu'il se formondait de moi ! Alors je suis là ! Je reste tout le week-end mon amour, c'est chouette, hein ?

J'eus envie de vomir en entendant ça. Un week-end complet à subir ses pensées perpétuellement axées sur le sexe. C'était la même chose que de voir un porno hard de mauvaise qualité…

Lorsqu'il comprit que Rosalie avait tout manigancé, Emmett lui lança un regard à la fois déçu et désabusé. Mais le sentiment le plus poignant était peut-être la trahison. Oui, il se sentait trahi par sa compagne.

Je me libérais de l'étreinte tentaculaire de Tanya lorsque la cloche sonna puis filais sans demander mon reste, évitant de justesse une fois de plus sa bouche ventouse.

_**Je t'attendrai sur le capot de la voiture à la fin des cours mon amour !**_

Est-il possible pour un vampire de vomir ? Parce que franchement, en entendant ça, j'en avais envie…

Je rejoignis Bella l'esprit léger, sachant au moins que pendant ce cours, j'aurai un peu de répit…


	11. 10 - Indésirable

Hellooo°°° !

Fait trop beau et chaud (splendide exemple de contrepèterie belge) pour rester coincée devant le PC alors je passe...

et je rapace !

Bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Alors que j'entrais en biologie, les regards des élèves se tournèrent vers moi. Celui de Mike « je tire tout ce qui bouge » Newton était envahi d'admiration et de convoitise. Ben tu peux embarquer Tanya quand tu veux, ça me rendra service !

Ceux des « chaude-pisse sisters » étaient haineux, jaloux. Je pouvais presque entendre leurs cœurs se briser !

Quant à celui de Bella, il pétillait d'amusement.

_**C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de poisse et d'être un aimant à cruches ! C'est vraiment ça ton style de femme ? Les gourdes ?**_

Je lui lançais un regard faussement mauvais et me laissais tomber lourdement à ses côtés avant d'enfouir ma tête entre mes mains.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire, Bella ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire de si horrible pour mériter ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te donnerai un coup de main à la sortie du lycée !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable. Et ça sera pire si Rosalie s'y associe…

- Ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Edward, elles ne me font pas peur !

- Tu sais ce qui m'ennuie le plus, en dehors de ses tentatives désespérées et passablement lourdes de faire de moi son compagnon ? C'est que je vais devoir me fader ses pensées insipides pendant tout le week-end… Enfer et damnation !

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir te réfugier chez moi !

- Cullen ! Swan ! Taisez-vous !

Nous nous tournâmes d'un bond vers Monsieur Banner qui nous observa attentivement avant de reprendre son cours… Comme si je n'avais pas un diplôme supérieur au sien !

Le reste du cours se passa dans un silence confortable, Bella et moi échangions de temps à autres regards et sourires.

Je rejoignis en suite Emmett en Espagnol. Mon frère se répandit en excuses, il ne savait pas ce que Rosalie pouvait avoir en tête mais elle allait l'entendre, et il me promettait de m'aider à me débarrasser du pot de glu.

- T'inquiète pas, Emmett ! J'ai un plan !

Enfin… j'espérais surtout que Bella me vienne en aide…

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours de la journée, je me raidis sachant déjà ce qui m'attendait par la suite. Foutue Rosalie… J'aurai dû me douter que sa gentillesse n'était pas sans arrière-pensée !

J'avançais d'un pas lent jusqu'à ma voiture, j'étais d'ailleurs le dernier à y arriver.

Tanya frétillait d'impatience, assise sur le capot – j'allais devoir le récurer et l'aseptiser plus tard – Rosalie me toisait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et puante de supériorité, Emmett et Jasper faisaient barrage de leurs corps entre le pot de glu et moi, et Alice s'énervait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il risquait d'arriver et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Agacé au possible, je rejoignis ma famille les yeux rivés au sol, et les relevais brusquement lorsqu'un hoquet de stupeur d'Alice et deux feulements outrés, Tanya et Rosalie, se firent entendre. Un envoûtant parfum se fit sentir, m'enrobant dans son cocon protecteur, et une petite main douce et chaude se posa sur mon bras. Je me tournais alors vers Bella pour l'apercevoir, irradiant de malice. Je souris.

- Salut Edward ! On a pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter plus tôt avec Banner mais… tu passes toujours à la maison ce soir ? Je comprendrais si tu voulais passer la soirée avec ta famille… Dit-elle d'une voix lente et avec emphase.

- Non, non ! Je viens oui ! Pas de soucis !

- C'est elle l'humaine ? C'est elle la sale humaine qui veut me voler mon Eddy ? Demanda Tanya d'une voix basse, normalement imperceptible aux humains.

Oui, normalement imperceptible. Mais Bella ne l'était pas, humaine s'entend. Lorsque Rosalie le lui confirma d'un signe sec de la tête, elle se planta face à Bella, bombant le torse.

- Écoute-moi bien espèce de sale petite garce, je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais Eddyyy est à moi !

- Edward n'est ni un objet, ni une possession. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, quand il veut et avec qui il veut…

- Je suis sa fiancée ! Je suis là pour le week-end et je compte bien profiter de mon Eddyyyy chériii pendant mon séjour !

Bella se tourna alors vers moi, les yeux écarquillés, et pointa Tanya de son pouce.

- Elle a vraiment un problème avec la réalité ! Ça lui arrive souvent de se faire des films comme ça ou c'est une seconde nature chez elle, la folie ?

Emmett, Alice et Jasper pouffèrent de rire aux paroles de Bella, et alors que je lui répondais d'un joyeux hochement de tête, les doigts osseux de Tanya s'enroulèrent fermement autour de son poignet. Bella aurait été humaine, il se serait sûrement brisé sous la pression. Et cette cruche de Tanya ne s'en aperçut même pas…

Bella se tourna alors vers la dinde écervelée et la vrilla d'un regard sombre. Un regard dangereux.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement.

- Eddyyy est à moi, espèce de stupide petite fille. Rentres-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Tanya resserra sa poigne sur Bella, les lèvres retroussées sur les dents, sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle ne commettait aucun dégât sur le poignet de la magnifique « humaine ».

- J'ai dit lâche-moi. Immédiatement. Répéta Bella d'une voix basse et venimeuse.

_**Quelle puissance ! Elle n'est vraiment pas humaine, aucun humain ne dégagerait une telle aura de puissance… Même un vampire ne le peut pas ! Il faut immédiatement la calmer avant que ça ne dégénère, Edward ! Ça craint…**_

Jasper s'inquiétait des répercussions possibles au cas où Bella perdrait son calme apparent. Il pressa fermement l'épaule de Tanya qui grinça des dents face à la douleur occasionnée.

- Ça suffit, Tanya ! Relâche cette fille immédiatement !

- Mais enfin Jasper ! Cette petite garce veut me voler mon fiancé ! Pleurnicha la Denali.

- Mais dans quel monde vis-tu, nom d'un chien ? Edward n'a jamais voulu de toi, tu le sais très bien ! Fous-lui la paix une bonne fois pour toute et fais-en de même pour cette pauvre fille !

Tanya gronda, tapa du pied telle une gamine capricieuse, puis relâcha finalement Bella qui était étrangement tendue depuis quelques instants. Bella se tourna alors vers moi, un étrange éclat miroitait au fond de ses iris mais elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il avait disparu.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, Edward, ok ?

- Pas de soucis, Bella. Et merci !

Bella me fit un petit sourire fatigué et alors qu'elle se retournait, Tanya l'appella.

- Eh ! Toi ! Oui, toi la voleuse d'homme !

Bella roula des yeux avant de refaire face à l'idiote des Denali. Tanya la vrilla d'un regard qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui, mais étrangement, il eut l'effet inverse sur Bella puisque cette dernière l'observait tranquillement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu voulais, blondasse ?

Tanya feula, outrée, avant de se reprendre.

- Je te préviens une dernière fois, Eddyyy est à moi. Alors sois intelligente et reste loin de lui ou tu auras affaire à moi. La menaça-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- C'est censé me faire peur ? Pauvre petite fille pathétique… Quand comprendras-tu que les gens sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, hum ? Et si tu étais aussi intelligente que tu te plais à le croire, tu saurais qu'Edward n'en a rien à faire de toi. Alors s'il veut me voir, je ne l'en empêcherais pas, es-tu capable de comprendre ce que je dis ? Tu n'as pas à te mêler de sa vie, c'est la sienne, et ce qu'il fait ne te concerne en rien. Qui il voit ou avec qui il s'envoie en l'air ne te regarde pas. Oh ! Et quand on fait des menaces, on s'arrange pour savoir à qui on à faire. Allez, au-revoir chérie !

Bella lui envoya un baiser railleur du bout des lèvres, puis me fit un petit signe de tête avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers sa moto. Elle enfonça son casque sur sa tête, enfourcha l'engin, puis fonça hors du parking dans un vrombissement infernal.

Emmett et Alice l'observaient partir en pouffant de rire, Rosalie était furibonde pour ne pas changer, Jasper était circonspect, ayant désormais de réelles preuves quant à l'inhumanité de Bella et ne sachant trop quoi en penser. Il me promit mentalement de ne pas en parler. Et Tanya, elle, était choquée qu'une sale « humaine » ait osé lui tenir tête de la sorte.

- Eddyyy ! Non mais t'as vu comment elle a osé me parler cette sale petite garce ! Pleurnicha-t-elle en tapant du pied.

- Oh ! La ferme Tanya ! Tu l'as bien cherché !

Je me tournais vers Emmett, stupéfait par ses paroles, mais ce qui me frappa le plus fut le regard dédaigneux qu'il lança à sa compagne.

- Franchement Rosalie, tu me déçois. Je pensais qu'on avait été clair avec toi, ce que fait Edward et avec qui, ça ne te concerne pas. Quand les Denali vont se faire sauter par des humains, tu interviens ? Non ! Alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant que ça si Eddy devait faire la même chose ?

- Emmett je…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre si c'est pour que tu me mentes une fois de plus ! Et c'était quoi ce coup monté avec Tanya ? Merde Rosie ! C'est sa vie ! Pas la tienne !

Emmett monta dans la voiture, suivi d'Alice et Jasper. Il avait bien fait attention à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place à l'arrière, refusant que Rosalie s'installe à ses côtés. Dépitée, ma blonde de sœur s'installa à l'avant, sur le siège passager.

- Tu me fais une petite place sur tes genoux, Eddyyyy chériii ? Gloussa Tanya en papillonnant des cils.

Alice roula des yeux et se serra contre Jasper, lui criant « monte ! » et la Denali s'installa à l'arrière en râlant d'exaspération.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence des plus tendus mais j'allais finir par exploser avec toutes leurs pensées ! J'avais le droit à des volées d'insultes de la part de Rosalie, des commentaires vulgaires au sujet de Bella, Emmett évidemment, les pensées plus que détaillées, écœurantes et délirantes de Tanya, les questions incessantes de Jasper et les cris de joie hystériques d'Alice.

Une fois à la maison, je fus étonné d'y trouver Carlisle, puis me rappelais finalement qu'il était en congé ce jour-ci. Lorsqu'il nous vit tous entrer, il fut plus que surpris de trouver Tanya parmi nous. Il la salua poliment puis lui demanda la raison de sa visite.

- Bah ! Rosalie m'a appelée et m'a dit que je manquais trop à Eddyyy mais qu'il était trop timide pour m'avouer ses sentiments ! Et puis qu'une sale humaine lui rôdait autour !

Carlisle lança un regard peiné à Rosalie et Esmée grinça des dents.

- Je pensais qu'on en avait suffisamment parlé, Rosalie. Lui dit notre père en lui lançant un regard fatigué.

- Et je pensais m'être fait comprendre ! Comment pouvez-vous tous, comment peux-tu toi, Carlisle, cautionner un tel rapprochement ?

Emmett posa brutalement ses mains sur la table, elle se fendit sous le choc. Son regard, noir de colère, était vrillé sur sa compagne. Il la regardait d'une toute autre manière désormais. Au lieu de la vénération habituelle, il y avait désormais une grande part d'incompréhension et de déception. Il regardait Rosalie comme s'il se demandait qui elle pouvait être…

- Mais bordel Rosie, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Emmett ! Langage ! S'écria Esmée faiblement.

- Désolé m'man, c'est plus fort que moi ! Elle agit comme la dernière des égoïstes ! Quand Tanya se fait décrasser la tuyauterie par des humains, elle dit rien, mais maintenant qu'Eddy pense éventuellement…

- Non ! Je n'y pense même pas, Emmett ! Râlai-je.

C'est vrai quoi ! Je ne pensais pas à Bella de cette façon ! Enfin… si… un peu quand même…

- Menteur ! Tu crois qu'on t'a pas vu baver devant elle, Eddy ? Ricana Emmett.

Je me renfrognais et allais m'asseoir sur un fauteuil, croisant les bras sur mon torse et posant délibérément les yeux sur l'écran de télévision.

- Rha ! Boude pas frangin, j'essaye de te défendre, là ! Je disais donc, Rosie, en quoi ça t'emmerde si Eddy veut se faire la p'tite humaine, hein ? Il est suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut, non ?

Rosalie, le regard noir, se tourna vers moi et me pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

- T'es content de toi ? Tu vois ce que tu provoques ? À cause de toi, j'en viens à me disputer quotidiennement avec mon mari ! Ta faute, uniquement ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde, hein ? Il fallait que tu t'intéresses à une foutue humaine ! Tu ne pouvais pas te trouver quelqu'un parmi les nôtres ? Non ! Parce qu'il faut toujours que Monsieur se distingue ! Se trouver une compagne parmi les vampires femelles n'est pas assez bien pour toi ! Espèce de sale égoïste ! On finira par avoir des problèmes à cause de toi !

- Rosalie ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Intervint Carlisle.

- Et si tu veux qu'on mette les point sur les I, Rosie, je m'engueule avec toi à cause de ton foutu caractère ! Et pourquoi avoir fait venir Tanya ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait croire que tu acceptais les choix d'Eddy pour mieux nous décevoir ensuite ! C'est toi la putain d'égoïste ici ! Hurla Emmett, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Rosalie se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sofa, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et refusa obstinément de répondre, préférant regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Jasper et Alice, assis enlacés sur un fauteuil, et Emmett, assis à mes côtés, m'observaient tous trois avec une franche sympathie.

_**J't'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et souriant p'tit frangin, alors s'il faut que tu nous ramènes une humaine à la maison, ça me va ! Et t'aurais pu tomber plus mal, elle est sacrément bien roulée la Bella ! Tu vas pas t'ennuyer avec mon cochon !**_

Je roulais des yeux mais échangeais un sourire avec Emmett. Il me répondit d'un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule, qui m'envoya valser à l'autre bout du sofa.

_**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent, mais je sais que cette Bella ne nous veut aucun mal. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes, mais j'ai surtout vu ses regards à elle, ça ne trompe pas… Sois heureux, frangin.**_

_**J'vais avoir une nouvelle sœur ! OUAIS ! Une nouvelle sœur ! OUAIS ! Une nouvelle sœur ! TROP GÉNIAL ! Une nouvelle sœur ! UNE NOUVELLE COPINE DE SHOPPING ! TROP FOOOORT ! Merci Edward ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! OH j'vais avoir une nouvelle sœur ! OUAIS ! Une nouvelle sœur ! OUAIS !**_

Alice pensait en boucle, complètement surexcitée à la pensée que Bella s'intègre à notre famille et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Jasper, par ses paroles mentales, me mit du baume au cœur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'avais une famille en or. Carlisle et Esmée étaient tout simplement contents pour moi. Bon, l'idée de changer un humain répugnait Carlisle, mais pour le moment, il préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences d'une possible relation avec Bella « humaine ». J'avais promis à Bella de garder son secret mais celui-ci pesait de plus en plus lourd sur mes épaules.

Soudain, je sentis un poids tomber sur mes genoux. Je frissonnais de dégoût en m'apercevant que Tanya était une fois de plus en mode « chaudasse », malheureusement cette idiote prit mes frissons de répulsion pour du plaisir. Elle commença à se frotter énergiquement contre mon entrejambe et je la repoussais comme je le pouvais, mais elle se cramponnait à moi comme une moule à son rocher, ses ongles griffus enfoncés dans mes avant-bras. Esmée se tourna alors vers elle et le vrilla d'un regard mauvais.

- Tanya, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'éviter de te comporter comme une chienne en rut sous mon toit ?

- Oups ! Désolée Esmée ! Tu viens Eddyyy ? On va se promener mon chériii ?

Elle se releva brusquement, agrippée à mon bras et me tira jusqu'à elle. Mes pieds ripèrent sur le sol tant je m'escrimais à rester sur place.

- Allez Eddyyy ! Bouges-toi un peu !

- NON !

- Allez mon chériii ! Viens ! Je vais te faire du bien tu verras…

Elle me lança un regard qu'elle voulait langoureux mais qui me donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose et papillonnait des cils au point où je crus, un instant, qu'elle avait une poussière dans l'œil. J'essayais de me défaire de l'emprise de ses bras tentaculaires calmement, mais plus je m'en écartais, plus elle se collait à moi.

- Tanya ! Il me semble que mon fils t'a dit « non ». Arrête un peu de te comporter comme une chatte en chaleur et si tu ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement qu'agir en prostituée de bas-étage sous mon toit, je te renvoie à Denali manu-militari. Si tu dois réellement satisfaire tes… besoins, trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre ! Cracha Esmée en assassinant la blonde du regard.

- Mais enfin Esmée ! Je suis venue ici parce que je manquais à Eddyyyy ! C'est Rosalie qui me l'a dit !

- Et Rosalie t'a menti ! Mais quand vas-tu comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'Edward ne te supporte pas ? Demanda ma mère, les yeux exorbités par la colère et les pensées énervées à l'encontre de sa fille.

- Mais je sais qu'il m'aime ! Il ne m'aurait pas autant fait l'amour la dernière fois et…

- C'était il y a 30 ans ! Une seule et unique fois ! Est-ce que tu aimes à ce point tous les mâles qui te sont passés sur le corps ? N'as-tu donc aucun respect envers toi-même pour te jeter désespérément à ses pieds alors qu'il n'arrête pas de te dire que tu l'insupportes au plus haut point ?

Tanya se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sofa en boudant, elle ne supportait pas que ma mère la reprenne de cette façon et lui renvoie mon manque de sentiments à la figure.

Rosalie, elle pestait dans son coin. Elle n'aimait pas Tanya, la trouvant trop stupide dans sa parfaite caricature de la « blonde », mais elle aurait préféré me savoir avec elle qu'avec une humaine. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait fait venir Tanya ici, espérant que la beauté ravageuse de la Denali fasse peur à Bella. Parce que oui, Tanya est une magnifique vampire. Sa beauté n'a d'égale que sa stupidité…

Espérant apaiser les esprits, Carlisle proposa une partie de chasse familiale. Je fus le premier à accepter sa proposition ! J'avais enfin un parfait alibi pour m'échapper rejoindre Bella…

Une fois tous à l'extérieur, je rejoignis rapidement mes frères et leur fis part de mon projet. Jasper fut le premier à me promettre de me couvrir, au cas où Tanya se poserait des questions sur mon absence. Alors que je sentis l'odeur de la cruche nous rejoindre, nous bifurquâmes tous trois et mes frères camouflèrent ma piste sur une dizaine de kilomètres.

Enfin libre… Bella, me voilà !


	12. 11 - Contact

Hellooo°°° !

Passage très rapide car plus beaucoup de battererie...

Un grand merci, comme d'hab' à ma bêtasse adorée, _**Méla** **Cullen **_et aussi un grand merci à tou(te)s pour les mises en alerte, fav' et reviews !

Sur ce, je ne reste pas plus longtemps ;)

Bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Je me mis en route pour rejoindre la falaise, rejoindre Bella. J'avais besoin de la voir, un besoin urgent.

Au fur et à mesure que nous passions du temps ensemble, elle me devenait de plus en plus essentielle. J'avais besoin d'elle comme j'avais besoin de sang.

Un besoin vital…

Je mis bien plus de temps que nécessaire, mais je préférais couvrir mes arrières. Alors, pour que ma trace se perde, je fis plusieurs détours et passais dans chaque cours d'eau que je pouvais trouver sur ma route.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à la falaise, au beau milieu de la nuit, la porte du cottage s'ouvrit, révélant une Bella magnifique. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, elle me rejoignit à l'extérieur et s'approcha dangereusement du bord de la corniche. Elle s'assit à même le sol, laissant ses longues jambes pendre dans le vide, puis tapota la place à ses côtés.

Je l'observais quelques instants avant de la rejoindre. Elle était si belle, si resplendissante au clair de lune ! L'astre lunaire était à son apogée, l'immense sphère argentée baignait la falaise de ses rayons diaphanes, apportant une atmosphère intimiste aux lieux.

Je m'assis à côté de Bella, ma cuisse touchant innocemment la sienne, et me laissais bercer par le flux et le reflux constant des vagues venant se briser contre la paroi rocheuse en contre-bas.

- Tu as enfin réussi à te débarrasser de ta sangsue ? Ricana-t-elle doucement.

Je lui décochais un regard faussement mauvais et la poussais doucement de mon épaule.

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu es très drôle Bella ! On voit bien que tu ne la connais pas !

- Oui et non ! J'ai eu vent de ses nombreux… exploits si je puis dire, mais je ne la connais pas personnellement. Encore heureux d'ailleurs ! Je n'aurai pas la patience, je finirais par perdre mon calme si je devais subir ses constantes jérémiades… Mais dis-moi Edward, sait-elle à quel point tu as horreur des « Eddy » ?

- Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir répété ! Je pense qu'il me serait plus simple de pisser dans un violon ! Riais-je.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un vampire, Edward ? Me répondit-elle en fronçant un délicat sourcil.

- Justement ! C'est bien ce que je dis, ça serait plus facile !

Elle m'observa de ses grands yeux de biche écarquillés par l'absurdité de ma réponse puis finit par exploser de rire en même temps que moi. Nous nous retrouvions bientôt couchés au sol, les jambes dans le vide, à rire plus que de raison.

Je me sentais si bien avec elle. Si apaisé. Si serein. Si… complet.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé en Bella tout ce qu'il me manquait dans cette existence qui m'avait été imposée, elle remplissait parfaitement ce vide dont je n'avais jamais pris conscience auparavant. Quand elle n'était pas là, j'avais l'impression qu'une part de moi-même manquait, mais lorsque j'étais avec elle, je savais que quoiqu'il se passe, tout irait bien parce que Bella était à mes côtés…

Je rivais mon regard au sien et fus incapable d'en décrocher. Ses grands yeux luisaient d'un feu sauvage et ses prunelles ardentes recelaient mille et un secrets que je rêvais de découvrir. Une mèche de cheveux tomba devant ses yeux et je la pris délicatement tout en m'octroyant un geste audacieux, caressant tendrement sa joue en replaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Envahi par un violent désir, j'inspirais longuement tout en approchant lentement mon visage du sien. Je posais mon front contre le sien, tombant dans les abîmes de son regard ensorcelant. Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus haletant, à l'unisson du sien, et alors que je léchais mes lèvres, attendant impatiemment de goûter les siennes, elle s'écarta brusquement de moi et se releva prestement.

- Merde ! Faut vraiment qu'elle gâche tout celle-là…

- Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?

- Ta greluche !

- Tanya ?! Mais j'ai fait des détours pour camoufler ma trace !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Edward ? Elle est sacrément tenace puisqu'elle t'a retrouvé. Elle est comme les morpions, une fois que tu en as, c'est la misère pour s'en débarrasser ! Viens !

Bella enroula sa main autour de mon poignet et m'entraîna à sa suite. Sa vélocité était égale à la mienne, enfin ça, c'est que je croyais. Elle m'obligea brusquement à enrouler mes bras autour de son cou puis, d'un mouvement du bassin, elle m'envoya valser dans son dos. Je sentis également une forte pression derrière mes genoux lorsqu'elle m'obligea à ceinturer sa taille de mes jambes.

- Eh ! Eeeeh ! Non ! Non ! Laisse-moi descendre !

J'avais beau protester, c'était parfaitement inutile. Je ne pouvais libérer mes mains de son emprise et dès que j'essayais de poser mes jambes au sol, une fois de plus elle les enroulait autour de son corps d'une poigne de fer. Ses mouvements étaient si rapides que je ne pouvais défaire mes bras ou mes jambes sans qu'elle ne stoppe mes gestes. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un jour qu'une femme me porterait de cette façon… Mon orgueil en prit un sacré coup.

Bella se tourna légèrement et je sentis son souffle frais s'échouer sur ma joue. J'étais… embarrassé. Pourquoi agissait-elle donc ainsi, nom d'un chien !

- Accroches-toi bien, mon beau !

Et avant que je ne puisse répondre, ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur ma joue. J'eus à peine le temps d'assimiler ma réaction au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau qu'elle détala comme un boulet de canon.

- WOOOUUUAAAAAAAOOOOOH !

Bon sang c'est quoi cette vitesse !

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle me porte au lieu de me demander de courir à ses côtés ! Je m'accrochais désespérément à ses épaules de peur de tomber. Bon sang qu'elle est rapide ! Ma propre vitesse était incapable de rivaliser avec… ça ! Je n'arrivais même pas à voir le décor que nous traversions, juste un enchevêtrement de lignes et de couleurs, et au vu du vert prédominant, j'en déduisis que nous étions toujours dans la forêt. Bon Dieu, elle courrait à une allure ahurissante, une vitesse supersonique ! Non ! J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait ouvert une fenêtre dans le continuum espace-temps et que nous nous retrouvions propulsés au beau milieu de l'hyper-espace ! Je renforçais mon emprise sur son corps lorsqu'elle prit une impulsion et que je nous sentis décoller. Je croyais sur le coup que nous volions, mais en voyant le vert en contre-bas se rapprocher, je compris qu'elle avait sauté. C'était incroyable cette vitesse, faramineux même ! Et puis cet océan de vert vu du ciel, c'était si beau, si enchanteur !

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, et alors que je croyais que nous allions enfin arrêter cette course délirante, Bella repartit de plus belle à peine ses pieds posés au sol. Je n'avais senti aucun choc, aucune secousse… Les yeux grands ouverts, j'observais cette continuité de vert, de marron et de jaune par endroits, incapable de percevoir plus à cause de cette stupéfiante vitesse. Si j'avais été humain, ça fait bien longtemps que je serais tombé dans les vapes après avoir dégueulé tripes et boyaux à plusieurs reprises… ! Puis tout à coup, elle commença à décélérer, petit à petit, me laissant m'habituer à la perte de vitesse. Je pouvais enfin apercevoir les paysages, les arbres, les fleurs et elle ralentit encore, au point d'avancer à un pas humain. Mes bras et jambes toujours étroitement enroulés autour de son corps, mon visage coincé contre son cou et les yeux écarquillés, je la sentis s'arrêter. Son cœur ne s'était même pas emballé une seule fois…

- Edward ? Tu peux me lâcher tu sais !

- Euh… Ouais… désolé…

Mes articulations me semblaient paralysées tant je m'étais cramponné désespérément pendant sa cavalcade et je démêlais difficilement mes membres de son corps. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à garder un semblant d'équilibre et ne pas embrasser le sol ! J'aurai eu l'air de quoi après cette course à vitesse supra lumineuse ?

Je défroissais tant bien que mal mes vêtements, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fusionné avec, puis levais finalement les yeux lorsque je l'entendis glousser doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant d'amusement, elle pointa mes cheveux du doigt. Effectivement, ils étaient dans tous les sens, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un hérisson sur la tête ! Évidemment, Bella n'avait pas une mèche de travers… Je me débarrassais des feuilles et brindilles qui s'y étaient accrochées pendant la course, sentant son doux regard posé sur moi.

J'observais alors les alentours et découvris le paysage.

Nous étions toujours dans des montagnes boisées, mais nous pouvions tout aussi bien nous trouver en Alaska ou au Canada. Vu sa vitesse, nous pourrions nous trouver au Chili que je n'en serai pas étonné. Nous nous trouvions dans une vaste clairière au pied d'une montagne, et le gargouillis infernal de l'immense cascade qui s'en écoulait, couvrait tous les bruits alentour. Je scannais les environs à la recherche de quelconques pensées mais nous étions seuls.

La lune se reflétait dans le petit lac en contre-bas de la montagne, à peine déformée par les remous de la vertigineuse chute d'eau. Le panorama était absolument sublime. Paisible aussi.

J'enlevais mes chaussures et remontais le bas de mon jeans jusqu'aux genoux avant de m'asseoir au bord de l'eau et d'y plonger les pieds. Bella fit de même et me rejoignit.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? Chuchotai-je de peur de rompre le charme des lieux.

- Oui ! Chaque nuit. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que je t'invite à entrer dans ma modeste demeure.

- Tu savais que j'essayais de te suivre ?

- Oui. Et tu perdais ma piste car j'étais trop rapide pour toi.

- Rapide ? Tu appelles ça rapide ? C'est… c'est… inimaginable ! Prodigieux !

Bella rigola doucement avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, le corps maintenu par ses coudes posés au sol. Les yeux fermés et le visage baigné par les rayons lunaires, elle était absolument magnifique. Sa peau luisait d'un éclat doucement argenté, apportant une touche de féerie à sa beauté surréelle.

- Pourquoi, Bella ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et m'observa un instant, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi avoir arrêté de me fuir chaque nuit?

Son regard était empreint de gravité. Tristesse, mélancolie et anxiété se reflétaient dans ses prunelles sombres et si profondes. Finalement, Bella soupira en secouant la tête, ses boucles brunes tressautant sur ses épaules.

- Parce que j'en ai assez d'essayer de t'éviter, Edward.

Son regard luisant d'un éclat brûlant me clouait sur place et sa voix suave, si profonde, veloutée semblait m'incendier de ses paroles. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

Bella me libéra alors de l'emprise hypnotique de son regard en le tournant sur la petite étendue lacustre. J'aperçus alors sa main posée sur l'herbe tendre et ne pus résister à la tentation de la toucher. Un frisson parcourut ses doigts alors que je posais le plus délicatement possible ma main sur la sienne et avant qu'elle ne puisse se dérober à mon contact, j'enroulais mes doigts autour des siens. Je caressais le dos de sa main, si chaude comparée à la froideur de la mienne, du bout du pouce, m'émerveillant de la chaleur qui semblait en irradier, puis suivais le fin réseau bleuté de ses veines dans lesquelles je sentais le sang pulser. Lentement, si lentement !

- Je t'embête ?

Je chuchotais de peur de perturber son apparente sérénité. Bella avait les yeux fermés et ses lèvres se courbèrent délicatement en un début de sourire.

- Non. Tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures.

Je pressais un peu plus fort ses doigts et un petit gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres. Craignant de lui avoir fait mal, je relâchais subitement sa main mais elle ricana avant d'entrelacer étroitement nos doigts, une fois de plus.

- Ne t'inquiète jamais au sujet de me blesser, Edward. Jamais ! Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Ta peau est pourtant si douce… si souple comparée à la mienne. Tu as l'air si… fragile ! Et pourtant…

- Et pourtant, je ne le suis pas.

- J'avais remarqué… Marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Ses grands yeux sombres s'ouvrirent, révélant son regard pétillant d'amusement.

- Je sais que tu as remarqué beaucoup de… différences à mon sujet, Edward. N'as-tu jamais entendu dire que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

- Hmpf. Il faut bien que je t'observe pour espérer découvrir quelque chose puisque tu ne me dis jamais rien sur toi, Bella…

Un soupçon de tristesse vint assombrir son regard.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt…

- Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà répété à maintes reprises, Bella ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt à savoir ce que tu es ! Mais tu peux comprendre que je m'inquiète, non ?

- As-tu peur ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Edward. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

- Je sais ! J'ai peur… De l'inconnu peut-être. Et que tu t'éloignes une fois de plus…

Je m'en voulus instantanément de ne pas avoir su me taire. J'avais horreur de me sentir aussi vulnérable face à elle. D'ordinaire excellent menteur, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un livre ouvert face à elle, un livre où mes sentiments les plus profonds étaient étalés au vu et au su de tous.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir peur, Edward. Moi aussi j'ai peur, peur que tu t'éloignes lorsque tu sauras…

- Ça n'arrivera jamais ! C'est impossible Bella. Il est trop tard désormais.

- Ne redis jamais une chose pareille, Edward ! Tu ne sais rien, rien !

Bella s'était subitement redressée, le regard flamboyant de colère. L'étrange éclat miroitait une fois de plus au fond de ses pupilles, telle une ombre dangereuse menaçant la lumière, puis elle ferma les yeux une brève seconde avant de les rouvrir. L'ombre avait disparu.

Un petit sourire narquois étira ses lèvres et son regard pétilla de malice. Ses brusques sautes d'humeur me laissaient pantois.

- Et si tu me faisais part de tes théories, Edward ?

- Mes théories ? Quelles théories ?

- Voyons ! Ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais essayé de trouver ce que je pouvais bien être, je ne te croirais pas !

J'éclatais d'un rire sans joie, il est vrai qu'avec toutes ces différences, je m'étais dressé plusieurs portraits possibles d'Isabella Swan !

- Huummm… Voyons-voir… Manipulations génétiques pour un projet militaire ultra-secret ou évolution parallèle et mutation naturelle ?

- Je ne suis pas une X-Men ! Et encore moins un rat de laboratoire !

- Alors je ne sais pas ! Débarquement et invasion des extra-terrestres, va savoir !

- Je t'assure que je suis née sur Terre.

Son regard sombre semblable à du chocolat fondu luisait de plus belle et Bella finit par rire, un rire enchanteur, ensorcelant, tel le ruissellement mélodieux de la pluie sur des cristaux de roche.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Tu me déçois, Cullen !

- Tu vas voir, Swan !

Je me relevais d'un bond, avançant vers elle en grognant doucement tel un prédateur affamé menaçant sa fragile proie. Elle rit de plus belle et avant que je n'aperçoive quoique ce soit, j'entendis le bruit d'une chute dans l'eau et instantanément, je me retrouvais trempé de la tête aux pieds, crachant l'eau qu'elle m'avait forcé à avaler en me faisant boire la tasse.

- Bellaaa !

Elle m'avait fait tomber dans le petit lac au pied de la montagne. Je me tournais dans tous les sens, la cherchant frénétiquement, mais je ne la voyais pas. Je ne pouvais entendre que son rire fantomatique, une fois à droite, la seconde d'après à gauche, ou alors devant et encore derrière moi. Bella s'amusait franchement à me voir la chercher ainsi et alors que je commençais à m'énerver de ne pas la trouver, je sentis une forte prise sur ma cheville et je basculais en arrière, buvant la tasse une fois de plus lorsque Bella me maintint la tête sous l'eau.

J'étais vexé dans mon orgueil de mâle, pour la deuxième fois ce soir, mais son rire délicieux était la plus belle des récompenses et valait mille fois ma mésaventure.

Un sourire béat, passablement idiot, étira mes lèvres lorsqu'elle émergea de l'eau claire, la tête rejetée en arrière et riant de plus belle, si insouciante. Ses lourds cheveux bruns étaient collés à son visage et ses épaules, Bella se passa la main devant les yeux pour les rejeter en arrière. Ses vêtements, complètement trempés, étaient plaqués sur son corps, le moulant à la perfection. J'avais déjà pu, à des maintes occasions, constater sa magnificence, mais là, ruisselante d'eau, les vêtements collés contre sa peau dévoilant sans pudeur ses formes sculpturales, Bella était un appel au pêché dans toute son indécente splendeur, au point où je bénissais l'eau de me cacher jusqu'à la taille.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard, c'était plus fort que moi, et alors que j'avais les yeux rivés sur sa voluptueuse poitrine, l'observant monter et descendre doucement au rythme de sa respiration, le regard assombri par l'envie, je l'entendis rire une fois de plus avant de me retrouver la tête sous l'eau, encore.

Au bord du dégoût, je crachais l'infâme liquide qui avait osé pénétrer dans ma bouche avant de me jeter sur elle pour lui rendre la pareille. Bien sûr, elle m'esquiva…

- Edward, viens !

Elle m'attrapa la main et me tira à sa suite, m'emmenant en haut de la montagne je soupirais de devoir me tirer de ma délicieuse contemplation. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au sommet.

- Regarde Edward, regarde comme c'est beau !

Je comprenais aisément ce qu'elle voulait dire, la vue était absolument spectaculaire. Les pieds ancrés dans la rivière qui prenait naissance au creux de la montagne, j'observais l'eau déferler de toute sa puissance à quelques 1000 mètres plus bas, la chute vertigineuse se terminait par ce petit lac dans lequel nous nous trouvions quelques instants plus tôt, et les forêts s'étendaient sur des milliers et des milliers d'hectares alentours. Il n'y avait que dégradés de vert à perte de vue ! La nature. Uniquement la nature. Mais ce panorama majestueux n'était rien en comparaison de la sublime créature qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

Bella était absolument rayonnante ! Les yeux rivés sur la nature environnante, un sourire époustouflant aux lèvres, j'avais l'impression de voir un enfant pétillant de joie le matin de Noël en découvrant ses cadeaux.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, puis après m'avoir tiré jusqu'à elle, elle se mit à hurler afin de couvrir le boucan généré par la force de l'eau.

- Viens ! On saute !

Je lui lançais un regard effaré. Je n'avais pas peur pour moi, après tout, je suis un vampire, mais elle, elle est faite de chair et d'os ! Donc fragile ! Et la chute me semblait… mortelle pour elle. Bon sang ! Plus de 1000 mètres ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui passer par la tête ? Mais avant même que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, Bella tira sur ma main fermement et sauta.

- WAAAAAAOOOOOUUUUUUHHOOOOOOOUUUUUAAAAAAAH !

Main dans la main, le corps tendu dans un saut de l'Ange, j'observais son sourire pétillant du coin de l'œil tout en m'émerveillant de cette chute vertigineuse. L'étendue lacustre s'approchait à une vitesse faramineuse puis, afin d'encaisser plus facilement le choc au contact de l'eau, nos corps se courbèrent instinctivement vers l'avant, nos têtes s'enfoncèrent entre nos épaules et nous percutâmes finalement l'eau en douceur avant d'être emportés par les violents tourbillons au bas de la cascade. Lorsque j'émergeais enfin, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, de rire comme jamais je n'avais ri. Bon sang, que c'est bon !

J'avais l'impression d'être un gosse ayant passé un moment d'ivresse sur les montagnes russes, la tête me tournait légèrement, j'étais sens dessus-dessous, mais c'était si agréable, si libérateur !

Et alors que je riais et riais encore, je sentis une ferme pression sur le haut de mon crâne, m'envoyant rapidement boire la tasse et comme un gosse, je répondis à ses attaques…

Nous jouions encore quelques instants dans l'eau, nous coulant l'un, l'autre, profitant de ce moment d'insouciance. J'étais égoïste, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine… J'étais si bien avec elle ! Je me sentais enfin à ma place. Enfin !

Bella émergea alors des eaux claires et je n'arrivais plus à résister à cette ensorcelante naïade. J'en étais incapable. Tout en elle m'appelait. De son esprit fermé à son parfum enchanteur, de son regard sombre fourmillant de mystères à sa beauté surréelle, je la désirais. Je la désirais tant que ça en devenait douloureux. J'étais comme cette eau dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, à la fois le tumulte de la cascade et le léger clapotis des faibles remous contre les galets, tant mes émotions se faisaient violence.

Bella dut s'apercevoir de la noirceur de mon regard car elle se raidit, attendant patiemment que je me décide.

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'échapper ou d'accepter. Elle ne bougea pas, son regard posé résolument sur moi. Je dégageais son beau visage des cheveux qui y étaient collés et posais le plus délicatement possible mes mains sur ses joues. Nos fronts étaient l'un contre l'autre et nos souffles tout autant heurtés. Ses grands yeux sombres rivés aux miens luisaient d'un éclat que je ne leur avais jamais vu. J'effleurais son nez du mien et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Son haleine fraîche et sucrée m'envoûtait totalement, je pouvais la goûter sur mes papilles alors que je léchais mes lèvres, dans l'expectative. Voyant que Bella ne m'arrêtait pas, je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, enfin.

Si je ne devais utiliser qu'un mot pour décrire ce baiser, je dirais « atomique », tant mes émotions à la fois enflammées et dévastatrices bouillonnaient en moi, menaçant de me faire exploser à tout moment.

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer réagir ainsi à un baiser…

Nos lèvres s'épousaient parfaitement, le feu et la glace fusionnant à merveille dans une frénésie sensorielle et sensuelle. Mes sens étaient totalement exacerbés, mon corps agissait instinctivement telle une entité indépendante de mon esprit. Je me sentais si exalté, si intense ! J'avais l'impression que ce simple baiser était capable à lui seul d'alimenter une ville comme Las-Vegas en énergie. Je me sentais rayonner et Dieu que c'était bon !

Alors que je suçotais sa lèvre inférieure goulûment, Bella s'agrippa férocement à mes cheveux, approfondissant par-là même notre baiser là où j'étais trop timide à son goût pour le faire.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi désespérément bien et lorsque sa langue se mêla à la mienne, le bonheur qui m'envahit, menaçait de m'emporter. C'était si puissant, si extrême !

J'enroulais ses jambes autour de ma taille, laissant l'eau nous porter, et m'abandonnais à ses lèvres, envoûté, ensorcelé, hypnotisé. Le plaisir montait en moi violent, fulgurant, dévastateur. Était-il réellement possible d'atteindre le Nirvana d'un baiser ? Nos corps fiévreusement enlacés et nos lèvres délicieusement scellées, je pouvais presque sentir nos âmes fusionner dans ce délire sensoriel, cette explosion des sens. Nous n'étions plus que bouches… mains… gémissements extatiques… lèvres affamées… et bientôt, bien trop tôt à mon goût, je sentis une déferlante euphorique me submerger et lorsque je m'écartais violemment de ses lèvres, rugissant de plaisir, le corps violemment foudroyé par l'orgasme, j'observais la frêle créature entre mes bras, gémissante et frémissante de volupté, son souffle aussi haletant que le mien et le visage déformé par une félicité extrême, avec une incompréhension la plus totale.

Était-il possible de jouir, physiquement jouir, d'un baiser et uniquement un baiser ?

Jusqu'à cet instant, j'aurai ri d'une question aussi absurde. Et pourtant !

Un baiser… Un baiser de Bella et une jouissance dévastatrice m'avait terrassé.

Jamais je n'avais connu un tel plaisir, j'aurai même été incapable d'imaginer son existence…

Mon regard rivé au sien, je nous guidais jusqu'au rivage et m'étendais sur les galets, entraînant Bella sur moi, protégeant son corps de l'inconfort des cailloux.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, tout avait été dit d'un baiser.

Je la serrais dans mes bras, ne voulant pour rien au monde la relâcher.

Si je devais m'en référer à son petit sourire moqueur, le mien devait être passablement idiot ! Mais je m'en foutais… éperdument !

Au loin, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir et en soufflant de lassitude, Bella se releva prestement.

- Il est temps de rentrer…

- Pas envie !

- Je sais Edward, moi non plus. Mais… il va y avoir du soleil aujourd'hui et si tu ne rentres pas, cela va encore créer des histoires… je te cause déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec ta famille, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter !

- Tu as raison, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le Diable ! On pourra revenir ici, la nuit prochaine ?

Je me fis horreur en entendant le besoin dans ma voix. J'avais l'impression de passer pour un gamin pleurnicheur à ses yeux, un gamin nécessiteux, un gamin crevant qu'on fasse attention à lui. Bella me fit fondre d'un sourire à la fois tendre et éblouissant.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser entre les griffes de la croqueuse d'hommes n°1 !

- Ne me parle pas d'elle, par pitié ! Je vais déjà devoir me la fader toute la journée !

Je grimaçais en pensant à tout ce que je risquais de subir d'ici peu de temps… Finalement, il fut temps de partir. Ravalant mon orgueil une fois de plus, je m'accrochais aux épaules de Bella et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. N'y a-t-il donc qu'à moi que cela semble étrange ?

Elle alors fit le chemin inverse à cette vitesse ahurissante, délirante, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous étions de retour au cottage. L'odeur de Tanya y était encore légèrement présente, elle avait donc bien réussi à me retrouver jusqu'ici. Tu parles d'un pot de colle !

Énervé à l'idée d'être séparé de Bella ne serait-ce qu'une journée, je l'embrassais timidement une dernière fois sachant qu'à défaut de l'avoir elle, j'aurai au moins son parfum pour me réconforter puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je repartis en direction de la villa d'un pas traînant, sachant très bien ce qu'il m'attendait là-bas.


	13. 12 - Colères

_**Hellooo°°° !**_

_**Passage en speed pour vous livrer ce chapitre ! 32° dans l'appart, ventilo qui tourne à fond, c'est une vraie fournaise... je ne resterai donc pas plus longtemps devant le PC. C'est pas le moment de griller mon neurone créatif, hein?**_

_**Sur ce, bon week-end à tou(te)s, bonne lecture et... **_

_**... ENJOY ! ! ! ;)**_

* * *

_**POV Jasper : **_

Edward venait tout juste de partir de son côté, détalant comme un boulet de canon. Il avait vraiment l'air pressé de retrouver cette… fille, quoi qu'elle soit.

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, je détestais être dans l'ignorance. Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir, cela faisait partie de ma nature. Mes nombreuses années d'entraînement militaire, humain ou vampire, ainsi que les guerres m'avaient rendu méfiant envers l'inconnu. Je devais savoir, afin de planifier, organiser, créer les meilleures stratégies possibles, c'était mon rôle et j'y excellais. En temps normal, je serai pour éradiquer la menace que cette fille pourrait éventuellement représenter pour nous, ou encore frapper d'abord et discuter ensuite. Mais là, non.

Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus exactement, mais elle dégageait un je ne sais quoi de pacifique. Je sentais, non savais, qu'elle ne voulait pas nous nuire. Et pourtant, il lui suffirait d'un claquement de doigts pour nous causer du tort. Il émanait de cette Bella une aura de puissance telle que je n'en avais jamais perçue auparavant, il lui suffirait d'un rien pour nous anéantir tous les sept ! Et ça me foutait une trouille bleue…

Mais je savais, au plus profond de moi, qu'elle ne nous voulait aucun mal. Au contraire, je sentais qu'elle était là pour quelque chose de bénéfique.

Je devais également admettre qu'elle était bien pour mon frère, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi souriant, aussi heureux, épanoui que depuis son arrivée. Mais j'avais horreur de ne pas savoir…

Que pouvait-elle donc bien être ?

J'avais constaté par le plus grand des hasards que ses sens étaient très aiguisés, peut-être même plus que les nôtres d'ailleurs. Sa soi-disant photosensibilité était également étrange, tout comme son absence totale d'alimentation. Et que dire de son incroyable parfum et de son hypnotique beauté ? Tout comme mes frères et ma sœur, à l'instar de mon Alice, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de désirer cette étrange fille, ça avait été plus fort que moi ! Je m'en étais voulu d'avoir de telles pensées à son égard, mais ma consternation n'était rien par rapport à celle de ma compagne, elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir eu des pensées lesbiennes et se remettait souvent en question à cause de ça…

Mon Alice… Elle aussi s'interrogeait énormément sur cette fille, elle partageait mes doutes. Et pourtant, elle était d'accord pour qu'on taise nos soupçons. Selon elle, cette Bella se dévoilerait au moment opportun.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Emmett, il venait de fracasser un arbre bicentenaire de son poing.

- Fais chier !

- Calmes-toi Em, ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre aux arbres, ils ne t'ont rien fait les pauvres !

- Je sais, putain ! Faut bien qu'j'évacue ma frustration sur quelque chose, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ma Rosie ?

Il se laissa tomber au sol et s'arracha les cheveux, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux. Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'avais jamais vu Emmett triste ou même pleurer. Je lui tapotais le bras en signe de réconfort et lui envoyais mon soutien. Rosalie…

Elle n'avait toujours pas compris, et ne voulait surtout pas admettre, que la vie et les sentiments possibles d'Edward envers cette fille ne la concernaient en rien. Il y avait également une infime part de jalousie mal placée puisque Bella avait réussi là où elle, et tant d'autres, avaient échoué : attirer le regard de mon frère et susciter sa curiosité, son désir.

Quand je pense qu'elle était allée jusqu'à mêler Tanya dans nos histoires, je n'en revenais pas ! Elle ne supportait pas la chef du clan Denali, enfin… si on pouvait imaginer cette idiote à la tête d'un clan, et pourtant, tout en connaissant l'aversion d'Edward pour cette nymphomane mégalo mono-neuronale, elle l'avait tout de même invitée à passer le week-end ici sous des prétextes totalement infondés, notamment le besoin urgent d'Edward de voir Tanya. Comme si mon frère était éperdument tombé amoureux de cette cruche ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cette idiote le croyait dur comme fer !

Malheureusement, à cause de toute cette histoire, Emmett était malheureux.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rosalie agissait de cette manière et, pire encore, il en venait à douter des sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

J'avais beau le rassurer, sachant pertinemment que Rosalie l'aimait plus que tout au monde, à en perdre la raison, qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour lui s'il le fallait, je pouvais malgré ça aisément comprendre ses incertitudes.

- Elle agit principalement par peur, Em. Elle a, à la fois peur de… l'humaine, mais aussi peur pour elle. Peur de la voir gâcher un potentiel avenir humain, tu comprends ? Tu sais très bien que Rosalie serait prête à tout pour être humaine à nouveau.

Je n'aimais pas mentir, surtout que je le faisais ouvertement en parlant de l'humanité de cette fille, mais je le devais. À la fois pour préserver son secret, pour Edward et pour mon Alice. Les choses seraient tellement plus simples si Rosalie savait que cette fille n'était pas une banale humaine ! Quoique… Connaissant le caractère belliqueux de ma sœur, les choses pourraient également se compliquer.

- Je sais, Jazz, je le sais très bien ! Mais de là à nous faire des plans comme ça, y'a une sacrée marge ! Bordel, tu t'rends compte qu'elle a fait v'nir la cruche ? T'as vu comment elle est avec Eddy ? Le pauvre, il va finir violé avant la fin du week-end si ça continue !

Emmett se mit à rire et je le rejoignis rapidement. Il est vrai que Tanya était plus que démonstrative de son affection à sens unique ! Si Esmée ne l'avait pas arrêtée tout à l'heure, je n'ose imaginer de quoi elle aurait été capable !

- Dis, tu crois qu'il a réussi à la semer la folle-dingue ?

- J'espère Em, je l'espère sincèrement. Connaissant Edward, il a sûrement dû faire détour après détour pour ne laisser aucune trace !

- C'est pas ça, Jazz ! J'ai pas peur pour Eddy, il sait se défendre mais imagine qu'elle chope la p'tite humaine, elle lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure… T'as pas vu la tronche de Tanya quand la p'tite l'a remise à sa place sur le parking ? J'ai cru sur le coup qu'elle l'aurait tuée sur place. Elle a des couilles c'te gamine, c'est moi qui t'le dis ! Enfin… des couilles… tu m'as compris, hein ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle ne manque pas de cran !

Nous retournions tranquillement à la maison en rigolant. Rosalie, toujours énervée et vexée que Bella n'ait pas été effrayée par Tanya, se faisait sérieusement remonter les bretelles par Carlisle et Esmée. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient pas apprécié ses manigances. Et Esmée ne supportait pas du tout la présence de la Denali parmi nous. Il faut dire qu'elle ne supportait plus Tanya depuis de très longues décennies. Entre ses tentatives de séduction avortées sur Carlisle, sa vulgarité, son comportement de chatte en chaleur et sa bêtise pathologique, Tanya n'avait pas la côte auprès des femmes de notre famille ! Et pourtant, Rosalie n'avait pas hésité, cette fois-ci, à lui faire croire le contraire…

Ma douce Alice était surexcitée au possible ! Bien qu'elle soit parfaitement incapable de voir quoique ce soit concernant l'étrange jeune femme, elle savait qu'elle était faite pour notre frère. Elle aussi avait bien aperçu l'incroyable métamorphose d'Edward en si peu de temps, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point il rayonnait ! Mais ce qu'Alice appréciait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'elle gagnait une nouvelle « sœur » dans cette histoire et elle en était heureuse. Et le bonheur de ma compagne n'a pas de prix, je suis prêt à tout accepter pour cela !

Nous étions tous les six dans le salon, à débattre principalement du comportement excessif, manipulateur et égocentrique de Rosalie, lorsqu'un hurlement de rage nous brisa les tympans. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un épouvantable fracas en sortant de ses gonds.

- Tanya ! Tu n'es pas chez toi, ici, tu n'es qu'une invitée ! Je te prierai de ne rien casser sous mon toit ! En attendant, tu vas immédiatement me réparer cette porte ! Elle ne t'a rien fait que Diable ! S'écria Esmée en voyant l'état lamentable de la porte d'entrée.

- Pardon Esmée, je suis désolée, je ne le ferai plus…

La Denali, tête basse et corps frémissant, pleurnicha de mécontentement à l'idée de devoir réparer ce qu'elle venait de casser. Ce n'était pas un travail de femme de sa « classe », selon elle, juste un travail d'humain. Mais en voyant le regard noir de notre mère, elle alla récupérer des outils au garage, ne voulant pas la mettre en colère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Un sentiment d'extrême trahison et une puissante rage émanait de Tanya par vagues successives. Son visage d'ordinaire très beau était déformé par un rictus méprisant, méchant, tordant ses traits en une expression réellement malsaine, au point que tout le monde s'en aperçut.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, la blonde ? T'es constipée ? Ricana Emmett en voyant le visage fou de la Denali.

- N'importe quoi ! Achète-toi un cerveau au lieu de dire des imbécillités plus grosses que toi ! Cracha Tanya d'une voix dure.

- EH ! Je ne suis pas gros ! Et puis mon cerveau va très bien, merci ! Et ton neurone, il ne se sent pas trop seul ? Arf ! Bon, tu vas nous pondre c'que t'as ou quoi ?

- Je sais pas où est mon Eddyyy !

Et elle se mit à pleurnicher au beau milieu du salon, cherchant un quelconque réconfort auprès de qui voulait bien entendre ses jérémiades. Esmée roula des yeux et Carlisle soupira de lassitude, sachant qu'une fois de plus, un long monologue sur les sentiments qu'Edward refuse de s'avouer s'ensuivrait.

- Hmpf. Tu ne l'as pas entendu tout à l'heure, Tanya ? Il est avec son humaine ! Cracha Rosalie alors que nos parents la regardaient avec un mécontentement non-feint.

- Je suis pas sourde ! J'ai bien entendu comment cette sale petite garce lui a fait ses pathétiques avances ! Mais ils ne sont pas chez elle…

- Comment as-tu osé, Tanya ! Comment as-tu osé suivre mon fils alors qu'il ne voulait clairement pas te voir ce soir ! Ni aucun autre soir d'ailleurs ! Hurla Esmée en proie à la colère.

- Je voulais juste le sauver des griffes de cette croqueuse d'hommes ! Se défendit la Denali, les deux mains sur le cœur.

- Arrête un peu de te faire des films, tu veux ? Quand comprendras-tu qu'Edward ne veut pas de toi ? Veux-tu que mon Jasper te montre ce qu'Edward éprouve pour toi ? Tu verras peut-être une bonne fois pour toutes à quel point tu es pathétique dans tes tentatives de séduction désespérées !

Alors que la Denali regardait ma douce Alice de haut, une main sur la hanche dans une attitude des plus dédaigneuses, je lui envoyais tout le dégoût, toute l'aversion, la répulsion, la lassitude, la nausée et la rancœur qu'elle provoquait chez Edward. Oui, même de la rancœur. Il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir profité de son désespoir 30 ans plus tôt.

En percevant tout cela, Tanya fut profondément choquée. Puis elle se redressa de toute sa taille et me vrilla d'un regard noir.

- Tu mens ! Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur d'émotions, c'est facile pour toi de les trafiquer à ta guise ! Je sais, je sais qu'Eddyyy m'aime plus que tout !

- Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ? Tu nages en plein pays des Bisounours, c'est pas possible ! S'exclama Emmett, les yeux ronds.

Rosalie lui frappa l'épaule avant de se tourner vers Tanya et de lui parler d'une voix sirupeuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il finira bien par ouvrir les yeux cet idiot…

- ROSALIE !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il a la chance d'avoir une magnifique vampire à ses pieds et il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux, ce n'est qu'un idiot, je n'y peux rien !

Ma sœur s'enfonça alors dans le sofa, satisfaite, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de nous toiser tour à tour pour mieux nous ignorer ensuite. Carlisle et Esmée étaient consternés par son comportement, tout comme Alice et moi. Mais lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard noir de colère d'Emmett, elle se tassa légèrement sur elle-même.

- Je sais tout ça, Rosi-Rosa ! C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu le retrouver ce soir et le sauver de cette saleté d'humaine ! Mais il n'y avait personne chez elle… Je sais qu'ils étaient là ! J'ai senti le délicieux parfum de mon amour et la puanteur infecte de l'humaine ! Je les ai suivis et ils ont disparu !

Tanya se mit à pleurnicher de plus belle tandis que Carlisle se redressait, inquiet.

- Que viens-tu de dire, Tanya ?

- Qu'ils ont disparu !

- Une trace ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, voyons ! M'exclamai-je. La gourde devait se tromper.

- Bah alors faudra que tu m'expliques comment ça se fait qu'il y a leurs odeurs et d'un coup, pouf ! plus rien ! Pfiout ! Envolé !

Elle tentait de nous décrire les évènements à l'aide de grands gestes ridicules, ses bras moulinant dans l'air, mimant une disparition. Carlisle, quant à lui, se demandait si Edward n'avait pas malencontreusement osé franchir la frontière entre nos terres et celles des Quileute.

- Aurais-tu perçu une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde à proximité de l'endroit où ils ont disparu, Tanya ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- À part la sale puanteur de cette saleté d'humaine puante, non ! Les bois, les fleurs, les animaux, mon Eddyyyy… C'est tout, y'avait rien d'autre, Carlisle. Pourquoi ? Tu crois que cette sale petite garce lui a fait quelque chose ?

Tanya prit alors un air horrifié, persuadée que cette fille avait osé s'en prendre à Edward. Lorsqu'Emmett aperçut l'expression de la Denali, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les bras tendus et les mains crochues prêtes à tordre le premier cou venu, il explosa de rire.

- Ah ! Ahah ! Si elle lui a fait quelque chose ? Arf ! C'est une humaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle lui fasse ! Ah ! Ah ! Oh si ! je sais ! En fait si ! Elle lui fait plein de choses ! Principalement du bien ! Ahah ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de le faire hurler quelque part ! Hurler de plaisir ! Arf !

En voyant l'expression scandalisée de la Denali, les rires d'Emmett redoublèrent et les parents, ainsi qu'Alice et moi, le rejoignîmes vite. Même Rosalie, malgré ses manigances, avait les lèvres tordues par un faible sourire.

- Han ! Et moi j'te dis que cette saleté d'humaine lui a fait quelque chose ! On peut pas disparaître comme ça ! C'est impossible ! Ils étaient là et pouf ! Ils y étaient plus ! T'expliques ça comment gros balourd ?

- Je sais pas ? T'as p't'être le nez bouché !

- Je n'ai pas le nez bouché ! J'ai senti la puanteur de cette sale humaine !

- Non. Ça c'est parce que t'as le nez trop près de la bouche. Bella sent très bon, pas vrai Jazz ? Demanda Emmett.

J'explosais de rire tout en acquiesçant, c'est vrai que cette fille possède un parfum des plus exquis ! Carlisle faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas rire de l'expression stupide de Tanya. Elle observait Emmett, les yeux écarquillés dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, la bouche à moitié ouverte et la langue pendante. La dernière fois que j'avais vu une expression aussi pathétiquement risible, j'avais face à moi un patient hospitalisé en psychiatrie et bourré de neuroleptiques divers depuis de longues années.

Par curiosité, et aussi afin de s'assurer qu'Edward n'avait pas fait l'erreur de pénétrer sur le territoire Quileute, Carlisle contacta Sam Uley, Alpha de la Meute nouvelle génération. Ce dernier apaisa les craintes de notre père, personne n'avait senti Edward ni de près, ni de loin. Carlisle raccrocha en soufflant de soulagement.

- Es-tu bien certaine que leurs pistes se sont évaporées ? Ils sont peut-être passés dans des cours d'eau pour te semer…

- Je suis allée jusqu'au Canada pour essayer de trouver mon Eddyyy ! C'est à cause de ça que je suis partie si longtemps…

- Hmpf ! Pas assez si tu veux mon avis… Marmonna Esmée, s'attirant un regard sombre de la Denali.

- Je disais donc avant d'être si grossièrement interrompue… J'ai fouillé toute la forêt, de _Strawberry Bay _au Canada et y'avait personne !

- _Strawberry Bay_ ? Mais que Diable es donc tu allée faire là-bas ? S'exclama Carlisle, surpris.

- Hmpf ! C'est là qu'habite cette petite garce voleuse d'hommes déjà en couple !

- Bon sang, Tanya ! Tu vas encore te faire des films longtemps comme ça ? Edward n'est pas en couple avec toi, il n'est pas ton compagnon, il ne t'aime pas, tu ne l'intéresses pas, tu l'indiffères plus que tout, il préférerait se passionner sur la reproduction des bactéries et faire l'élevage des morpions ou des acariens plutôt que de t'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as profité d'un moment de faiblesse et surtout de son désespoir il y a 30 ans que ses sentiments pour toi ont changé !

Ma douce Alice était particulièrement survoltée, essayant de bien que mal d'expliquer à la Denali qu'elle vivait dans un monde illusoire, mais ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout était que Tanya soit allée jusqu'à trouver la maison de cette Bella. Les émotions émanant de la blonde étaient viles, malsaines, générées par une profonde jalousie et un sentiment de possession particulièrement intense. Edward était _sa_ propriété, _son_ bien, _son_ territoire, et elle refusait que quelqu'un d'autre marche sur ses soi-disant plates-bandes. De plus, les mensonges colportés par Rosalie n'avaient fait qu'enfler le caractère possessif et exclusif de la Denali, désormais persuadée des sentiments amoureux qu'Edward lui portait, et je craignais les évènements à venir…

L'ambiance à la villa était des plus tendue, ça criait de partout. Entre les jérémiades de Tanya, les cris d'Alice et Esmée, la colère d'Emmett à l'encontre de sa compagne, la consternation de Carlisle, et l'incroyable satisfaction de Rosalie pour avoir causé cette zizanie, je devenais dingue, je ne supportais plus toute cette déferlante de sentiments contradictoires !

J'en étais à m'arracher les cheveux lorsque, sur un signe de Carlisle, je fis agir mon talent et apaisais les esprits.

Nous avions passé toute la nuit à nous déchirer, à essayer de faire entendre raison à Rosalie, et principalement Tanya et je commençais à être moralement épuisé de devoir subir leurs crises émotionnelles. Mais comment faisait donc Edward pour supporter d'entendre les pensées des uns et des autres ? Comment faisait-il pour gérer médisance et hypocrisie, fantasmes et jalousies ? Assis sur le canapé à bombarder le salon d'un calme artificiel, je regardais par la fenêtre le ciel commencer à s'éclaircir. Un premier rayon de soleil fit timidement son apparition lorsque je ressentis une déferlante de sentiments exubérants. Joie, bonheur, plaisir, exaltation, amour, envie… le tout emmêlé et surtout incroyablement décuplé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward entrait dans la maison, un sourire particulièrement éblouissant de niaiserie. Ses traits étaient figés en une béate adoration, ses yeux pétillaient d'incrédulité et ses lèvres courbées en un sourire des plus stupides. Mon petit frère est amoureux !

Les mains dans les poches, il avançait d'un pas guilleret complètement insouciant de ce qu'il se passait ici.

- Salut la famille ! Bonjour maman !

Il s'approcha d'Esmée et la serra étroitement entre ses bras, la faisant décoller du sol avant de faire claquer un baiser sonore sur chaque joue.

- Bonjour papa ! J'suis content de te voir !

Il releva brusquement Carlisle avant de lui donner une accolade virile, sans même s'apercevoir de la stupéfaction de notre père. Pour être franc, ça lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête !

- Alice ! Emmett !

Edward agit de même avec notre frère et ma douce épouse, les enroulant dans une étreinte à couper le souffle avant de les relâcher, sous sourire incroyablement niais collé aux lèvres.

- Rosalie !

Ma sœur essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal entre les bras d'Edward, à la fois gênée de la réaction exubérante de notre frère et étonnée de le voir aussi heureux.

- Jasper ! J'suis content de te voir !

À mon tour, je fus engouffré dans une étreinte et pour serrer, il serrait ! Les sentiments qui émanaient d'Edward étaient un réel plaisir sensoriel et émotionnel. J'étais heureux de le sentir aussi heureux. L'amour lui allait bien !

On aurait presque pu voir un néon clignoter au-dessus de sa tête ou même lire « je ne suis pas stupide, seulement amoureux ! » sur son front tant son comportement différait totalement de sa lassitude habituelle. Nous l'observions tous avec un niveau d'incrédulité plus ou moins prononcé alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil en soupirant, ce sourire débile toujours collé aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a droit à pareil spectacle !

C 'est à peine si Edward réagit lorsqu'un « Eddyyyy ! » strident nous déchira les tympans. La Denali se dandina jusqu'à lui avant de se jeter à son cou, il évita de justesse la bouche-ventouse de la blonde.

- Non mais ça va pas, Tanya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Bah quoi Eddyyyy ! J'ai pas le droit à mon « bonjour » ? Elle papillonnait des cils, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

- Tu fais partie de ma famille ? Non ! Alors « au-revoir » !

Il la repoussait tant bien que mal, mais cramponnée comme elle l'était, Edward avait toutes les peines du monde à s'en dépêtrer. Lorsque son regard suppliant croisa le mien, je lui donnais un coup de main. J'avais beau ceinturer la Denali et la tirer fermement, elle ne voulait pas se décrocher. Emmett prit pitié de la situation et nous apporta son aide, nous ne fûmes pas trop de deux pour débarrasser mon frère de la forme gluante de Tanya !

Alors qu'enfin nous parvenions à écarter Tanya, cette dernière renifla bruyamment Edward une dernière fois. Son regard se noircit instantanément et son visage se déforma en proie à une colère noire.

- Pourquoi tu sens comme cette saleté d'humaine puante, Eddy ? Son… son… son baleine fatigue est partout sur toi ! Cracha la Denali.

- On dit « haleine fétide » Tanya ! Ricana Emmett.

- On s'en fout ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu sens comme elle !

Tanya tremblait violemment, en proie à une rage sans nom. Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents alors qu'elle s'imprégnait du parfum de cette Bella en grognant doucement. Edward se raidit et son visage, jusqu'alors détendu et souriant, reprit son impassibilité habituelle.

- Tu n'es pas en position de vouloir ou exiger quoique ce soit, Tanya. Ce que je fais et avec qui ne te concerne en rien. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, il serait temps que tu te le rentres une bonne fois dans le crâne ! Gronda mon frère d'une voix sourde et venimeuse.

Edward reprit place sur son fauteuil en soupirant de plaisir et une fois de plus, un sourire stupide apparut sur ses lèvres.

Carlisle l'observait avec indulgence, Esmée quant à elle était rayonnante, son tout-petit était enfin heureux ! Alice était tout simplement hystérique, Emmett égal à lui-même donc content et Rosalie grognait de dégoût, imaginant immédiatement le pire au vu des émotions émanant de son corps.

Subitement, Edward perdit son sourire, se tournant prestement vers la Denali, et bondit vivement de son siège. Il avançait vers elle d'une démarche prédatrice, dangereuse. Un grondement rauque roulait dans sa gorge alors que ses prunelles obsidiennes luisaient d'un éclat dangereux, rivées sur Tanya.

Je compris alors que les pensées de la blonde ne devaient être que menaces si j'en croyais les émotions malsaines me parvenant.

Le bras d'Edward fendit alors l'air, tel un serpent se jetant sur sa proie, et sa main s'enroula étroitement autour du cou de la Denali. Le corps plaqué contre le mur, les pieds à 20 centimètres du sol, les yeux exorbités, les mains griffues essayant tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'emprise de mon frère, Tanya faisait peine à voir. Je m'inquiétais alors, non pour la Denali, mais pour mon frère, lorsqu'un étrange éclat argenté ou doré miroita dans les prunelles d'Edward. À cet instant, tout en mon frère hurlait « danger ».

Nous étions tous cloués sur place, bien trop ébahis de voir Edward dans un tel état. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu aussi sinistre, dangereux… létal.

Tanya se débattait comme elle le pouvait, ses jambes fouettant l'air, ses mains griffant celle d'Edward pour se libérer de son emprise, elle feulait, criait et se mit à geindre pitoyablement lorsqu'Edward la plaqua violemment une fois de plus contre le mur en grognant.

- Approches-toi d'elle et tu auras à faire à moi… Touche-la une seule fois, tu auras à faire à moi… Essaye de mettre tes pensées à exécution et je te tue, Tanya. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

La menace était parfaitement claire dans sa voix et la Denali était de plus en plus effrayée. Cependant, ses illusions et fantasmes reprirent rapidement le dessus.

- J-j-je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Elle t'a envoûtée ! Tu-tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Je suis ta compagne Eddyyy ! Ta fiancée ! Ta future femme ! Tu m'aimes ! TU M'AIMES ! Hurlait la Denali dans une tentative désespérée de faire entendre « raison » à mon frère.

Le grondement rauque d'Edward amplifia, résonnant franchement dans la pièce et allant jusqu'à faire vibrer les meubles. Mon frère n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent amoureux en cet instant, mais tout du vampire bestial protégeant son territoire. Ses prunelles prirent alors une étrange teinte, à la fois d'un noir d'encre mais aussi réfléchissant la lumière tel un morceau de cristal, et luisaient dangereusement, menaçantes.

Nous étions incapables de bouger, figés sur place. Edward irradiait de puissance létale. Il plaqua une fois de plus Tanya contre le mur en feulant et resserra son emprise sur sa trachée.

- Tu. N'es. Pas. Ma. Compagne. Tu. Ne. Le. Seras. Jamais. JAMAIS ! Tu entends ?

Edward claqua la Denali effrayée contre le mur à plusieurs reprises, accentuant ainsi ses paroles.

- Descends de ton petit monde d'illusions et de fantasmes abjects et accepte une bonne fois pour toutes que je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne ressens rien pour toi, RIEN ! Tu n'es qu'une créature égoïste, insipide et fourbe. Il n'y a rien d'attirant en toi, RIEN !

Edward plaqua Tanya une dernière fois contre le mur, qui s'effritait dangereusement depuis tout à l'heure, puis il la relâcha brutalement avant de retourner vers son siège. Tanya tomba lourdement au sol, le corps parcouru de sanglots silencieux, mélange de honte, colère, jalousie, envie. Tanya en voulait profondément à mon frère de l'avoir humiliée de cette façon et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pressentais que les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là…

Avant de s'asseoir, Edward se retourna vivement vers Rosalie, la clouant d'un regard incendiaire et la pointant du doigt.

- C'est également valable pour toi. Ne te mêle plus jamais de mes histoires, mon existence ne concerne que moi, et moi seul ! Ne m'oblige pas à me déchirer avec la famille à cause de ta vanité et de ton égocentrisme, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Rosalie, la bouche bée, observait Edward avec des yeux ronds, effarée. Elle fut profondément choquée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Emmett n'intervenait même pas, mais préféra se taire afin d'éviter la colère de notre frère.

J'étais stupéfait. Jamais je n'avais vu Edward agir de cette façon… Et je n'étais pas le seul à en voir les membres de notre famille.

Entre temps, Edward était reparti s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, le regard rivé vers l'extérieur. Il se calma quasiment instantanément et un sourire béat refit son apparition sur son visage alors que ses yeux ambrés pétillants étaient rêveurs.

Une seconde. C'est ce qu'il lui avait fallu pour passer d'une haine incommensurable à un calme plat, suintant d'un bonheur exacerbé…


	14. 13 - Mensonge

Hellooo°°° !

Je n'sais pas si pour vous c'est aussi l'enfer météorologique, mais dans mes montagnes, ça craint !

Un cagnard du feu de Dieu, plus de 30° dans l'appart' persiennes fermées et ventilateur à fond, impossible de sortir entre 9h et 20 h, à moins d'être suicidaire et de finir cuit comme un oeuf, une horreur... Heureusement, l'orage a sacrément pété cette nuit, averse de grêle en prime, et on a perdu une petite dizaine de degrés ! enfin... demain la canicule sera de nouveau de retour... Bah ! ça m'aura permit de retrouver des petits plaisirs simples, comme marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe encore recouverte de rosée à 5h du mat' ! et également avancer sur l'écriture de cette fiction ;)

Bon, 3615 ma vie vous vous en secouez le bonbon alors je passe aux reviews !

_**Puceron52 :** _ravie de voir que le pov Jasper t'a plu ! Certains chapitres seront sous différents points de vues, le prochain côté Emmett par exemple ! Et Jasper reviendra aussi, d'ici quelques chapitres... Je me tais avant d'en dire trop ! Ou pas assez, na ! Tu te poses de bonnes questions et certaines réponses arriveront petit à petit. Edward est beaucoup de choses, et ça aussi se verra au fil des chapitres, bien que certaines réponses à son sujet seront distillées dans celui-ci !

_**Triskelle Sparrow :**_ Comme le dit si bien le génialissime philosophe Philippe Geluck (!) "La bêtise est nettement supérieure à l'intelligence, car toute l'intelligence du monde ne permettra jamais de comprendre la bêtise universelle, tandis qu'un peu de bêtise suffit amplement à ne pas comprendre quoique ce soit d'intelligent". Bref, l'idiote ne comprendra pas et ne comprendra malheureusement jamais... Quelle idée aussi de croiser une poule lobotomisée avec un poisson rouge trépané, on voit le résultat !

_**Garbage :**_ Bienvenue sur le vol Acheroniastyx e partance pour Incubus Anomaly, je te souhaite un excellent voyage ! Effectivement, Bella n'est pas un vampire et je suis ravie de voir que cette idée te plait ! La grande révélation n'est pas prévue au programme avant un bon bout de temps et quand je vois que j'arrive moi-même à me surprendre, me demandant où je peux bien aller pêcher de telles idées, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu seras surprise toi-même ! en bien ou en mal, on verra ça en temps voulu ;)

_**Magdalyn88 : **_What's up Maaaaad ! contente de voir que mon nouveau délire te plait et surtout de t'y trouver ! Tes petits surnoms sont pas mal et ça me fait penser à un truc, tu sais quel est le seul animal au monde capable de changer de sexe en moins de deux secondes ? Bah voyons ! C'est évident ! Le morpion ! Ah... Edward en mode létal... tu le retrouveras dans d'autres chapitres, je te rassure ! à + ma guedin ! Bizzz_**  
**_

_**Samystère : **_Et oui, l'amour soigne bien des maux ! Quant à Tanya, gardera/ gardera pas sa tête, je me tâte encore sur la question... En ce qui concerne le changement d'Edward, ça se développera au fil des chapitres !

Et merci à_** Ptitcoeurfragile, Kyssou**_ et_** Sandry **_pour vos commentaires !

Et un autre **MERCI** à _**Méla Cullen** _pour son formidable boulot de relecture ! Wéééé ! Les Mèls sont les meilleures ! Mèèèèèl's poweeeer !

Bon, avant de perdre un autre neurone à raconter n'importe quoi, je me tire !

Sur ce bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

_**POV Edward :**_

L'aube menaçait bientôt de poindre, il fallait donc que je rentre, je n'en avais pas le choix.

J'aurai largement préféré passer la journée avec Bella, surtout après la nuit idyllique que nous avions passés ensemble, mais elle avait raison, mieux valait ne pas créer de tensions supplémentaires, il y en avait déjà suffisamment !

J'avançais jusqu'à la villa d'un pas lent, pour ne pas dire à reculons. Je n'étais pas pressé de rejoindre les autres, oh là non !

Pas que mes frères et sœurs me dérangent, loin de là, mais je savais que j'allais avoir droit au flot incessant de questions en tout genre… T'as fait quoi ? T'étais où ? Avec qui ? Et pourquoi ? Et comment ? Blablabla... Blablabla.

Et puis, pour être honnête, je n'étais pas pressé de me faire castrer et assassiner – dans cet ordre précis - télépathiquement par Rosalie. Son caractère devenait de plus en plus insupportable au fil du temps. Pire encore depuis que l'étrange créature m'avait guéri de ma « soif ». J'en arrivais à me demander comment Emmett pouvait la supporter !

Selon l'adage, « l'amour rend aveugle ». Dans le cas de mon frère, il devait déjà être sacrément myope avant de rencontrer Rosalie !

Mais ce qui me faisait reculer le plus possible l'heure du retour était la présence plus qu'étouffante de Tanya…

Je n'en revenais pas que Rosalie en soit arrivée à de tels extrêmes pour essayer d'empêcher un éventuel rapprochement entre Bella et moi. Je savais pertinemment que ma sœur ne supportait pas la Denali, elle la trouvait bien trop vulgaire, stupide et allumeuse à son goût. Rosalie n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Tanya ait essayé de séduire Emmett sous ses yeux, alors qu'il était encore un vampire nouveau-né. Mais Tanya est comme ça, on ne la refera pas. Elle a essayé avec Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Peter… En fait, tout ce qui possède une bite et une paire de couilles, pour m'abaisser à la vulgarité de la Denali – est bon à séduire. Et lorsqu'il n'y a aucun mâle potable qui se profile à l'horizon, Tanya n'hésite pas à jeter son dévolu sur les femelles…

Et pourtant, Rosalie n'a pas hésité à faire intervenir la gourde blonde dans notre pseudo conflit.

Tanya est une magnifique femme, je ne vais pas mentir, mais hormis sa superbe plastique, l'intérieur est creux. D'une bêtise illimitée en passant par sa cupidité, Tanya n'a rien pour plaire du point de vue moral ou intellectuel.

Rosalie avait cru que l'incroyable beauté de la Denali ferait fuir Bella comme n'importe quelle humaine avant elle, mais ça n'a pas marché, heureusement !

D'un autre côté, je n'en revenais pas que ma sœur ait pu avoir une pareille idée ! N'avait-elle pas eu des pensées saphiques à l'encontre de Bella ? Chose qui ne lui était jamais, ô grand jamais arrivé avec Tanya. Alors comment pouvait-elle croire que son plan ridicule fonctionnerait ?

Bella…

Je marchais sur un petit nuage, me repassant sans cesse les évènements de cette nuit. Pour la première fois depuis mon éveil dans cette nouvelle existence, j'étais heureux, réellement heureux. Apaisé. Serein.

Je pouvais toujours sentir sur mes lèvres le goût sucré des siennes, je ne voulais pas quitter sa saveur ensorcelante, c'était la seule chose qui me permettrait de tenir la journée à venir en attendant de la retrouver. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer ressentir une telle déferlante sensorielle d'un baiser et bon Dieu que c'était bon !

Je me sentais vivant, incroyablement vivant, et il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire mon ressenti. J'étais presque arrivé à la maison et j'entendais de vagues disputes mais… je m'en foutais royalement ! Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'être heureux.

J'étais si heureux que je voulais le hurler sur tous les toits, le crier au monde entier, partager mon bonheur avec tout le monde !

J'entrais dans la villa et saluais les membres de ma famille. J'étais si heureux que je voulais leur faire partager mon bonheur ! Est-ce donc ça, être amoureux ? Bon sang, je veux me sentir comme ça constamment ! J'enlaçai Esmée, étreignis Carlisle… et Alice… et Emmett… Jasper… et même Rosalie ! Rien ne pouvait menacer ma joie, absolument rien. Je me sentais si bien ! J'avais toujours entendu dire que « l'amour donne des ailes », aujourd'hui, j'étais prêt à la croire. Je planais littéralement de joie, je pourrais presque voler tant ça me rendait léger !

Je me jetais dans un fauteuil en soupirant de félicité, mes pensées axées sur Bella, lorsqu'un hurlement strident me déchira les tympans. Je sentis un poids se jeter sur moi et tournais alors la tête brusquement, évitant de justesse que la bouche gluante de Tanya ne pollue la saveur de Bella toujours présente sur mes lèvres.

- Non mais ça va pas, Tanya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Bah quoi Eddyyyy ! J'ai pas le droit à mon « bonjour » ? Elle papillonnait des cils, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle était ridicule ?

- Tu fais partie de ma famille ? Non ! Alors « au-revoir » !

Je la repoussais comme je le pouvais, mes ses ongles griffus enfoncés dans mes épaules et ses jambes s'emmêlant tant bien que mal aux miennes rendaient la tâche ardue. Bon sang ! Quand rentrera-t-elle dans son crâne épais que je ne veux pas d'elle ? Je croisais le regard de Jasper et le suppliais silencieusement de m'aider à me débarrasser de Tanya. Il eut pitié de moi et ceintura la blonde, mais il eut bien du mal à la détacher de sa prise.

_**Pfff… elle est pire qu'un chewing-gum collé sous la godasse, celle-là !**_

Emmett vint alors à la rescousse et j'arrivais enfin à me débarrasser de la Denali grâce à mes frères. Au moment où elle s'écartait enfin de moi, elle inspira profondément et son regard se noircit instantanément, son visage se déformant en proie à une colère noire.

- Pourquoi tu sens comme cette saleté d'humaine puante, Eddy ? Son… son… son baleine fatigue est partout sur toi ! Cracha Tanya.

- On dit « haleine fétide » Tanya ! Ricana Emmett.

- On s'en fout ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu sens comme elle !

La jalousie la rendait particulièrement furieuse, enlaidissant ses traits. Non mais de quel droit se permet-elle de dire de telles choses ? De quel droit gâche-t-elle ma joie ? J'eus toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser ma colère.

- Tu n'es pas en position de vouloir ou exiger quoique ce soit, Tanya. Ce que je fais et avec qui ne te concerne en rien. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, il serait temps que tu te le rentres une bonne fois dans le crâne ! Ma voix sourde et venimeuse me paraissait étrange, je ne supportais plus les insinuations de cette cruche.

Je me jetais une fois de plus dans mon fauteuil et me perdais dans la contemplation de mes doux souvenirs de la nuit. J'avais tellement hâte que la journée se termine ! Malheureusement, elle ne faisait que commencer…

Les pensées de ma famille étaient principalement centrées sur mon sourire. Un sourire idiot ? Non mais quoi, encore ! Je ne souris pas bêtement, moi ! Je préférais donc les mettre en veilleuse et penser à Bella… À ses lèvres… Ses mains… Son rire… Son corps…

… _**jamais vu aussi heureux… une nouvelle sœur… voleur de vie… trop génial… non mais c'est quoi ce sourire de gland… oh mon tout-petit… Volturi sur le dos… comme il a l'air heureux… je suis si contente… sale égoïste… si heureux… saleté d'humaine voleuse d'homme… souriant… à moi… jamais vu comme ça… puisqu'elle ne veut pas comprendre… imbécile… explose de bonheur… la tuer et il sera à moi…**_

Cette dernière pensée me fit bondir de mon siège. Elle n'avait aucun droit !

J'avançais lentement vers Tanya, tel un fauve encerclant sa proie, incapable de contenir le grondement qui roulait dans ma gorge. Pour qui se prend-elle ? Elle n'a aucun droit sur moi ! Et ses menaces à peine voilées à l'encontre de Bella méritaient un châtiment à leur hauteur. Pour le moment, je me contenterai d'un avertissement.

J'avançais vers Tanya, elle reculait sans même s'en rendre compte. Mon bras jaillit de lui-même, comme pourvu de sa propre conscience, et ma main s'enroula étroitement autour du cou de la Denali. Je la plaquais violemment contre le mur et resserrais mon emprise sur sa trachée. Tanya se débattait, feulait, griffait, me donnait des coups de pieds mais je n'en tenais pas compte. Je ne sentais ni douleur, ni compassion à son égard. La pitié que j'avais pour elle à une époque s'envola instantanément, mon côté humain disparut, laissant place au vampire dans toute sa terrifiante splendeur J'entendais les pensées surprises de ma famille, ils ne m'avaient jamais vu ainsi, mais je n'en tenais pas compte, laissant ce brouhaha continu de côté pour me concentrer sur la menace. Tanya se débattait de plus belle et poussait des hennissements hystériques, je resserrais ma prise sur son cou.

- Approches-toi d'elle et tu auras à faire à moi… Touche-la une seule fois, tu auras à faire à moi… Essaye de mettre tes pensées à exécution et je te tue, Tanya. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Je prenais un plaisir fou à la voir ainsi, réduite à ma merci, à gémir, pleurnicher, se débattre… Elle est si pathétique avec ses fantasmes pervers et dégoûtants, ses bassesses et menaces ! J'aimais sentir l'odeur de la peur suinter par tous les pores de sa peau. Malheureusement, son esprit dépravé et vulgaire refit surface, ses pensées fantasmagoriques et impossibles m'atteignirent à nouveau de plein fouet, et elle eut l'audace de ne pas tenir compte de mon avertissement.

- J-j-je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Elle t'a envoûtée ! Tu-tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Je suis ta compagne Eddyyy ! Ta fiancée ! Ta future femme ! Tu m'aimes ! TU M'AIMES ! Hurla-t-elle dans une tentative désespérée de me faire entendre « raison ». Quelle idiote !

Je grognais de plus belle, l'atmosphère vibrait de ma colère. Ma famille était figée, ne me reconnaissant pas en cet instant. Je n'avais plus rien à voir avec l'Edward qui était rentré à la maison heureux à l'aube, je n'étais plus qu'un vampire assoiffé de sang et de vengeance, devant protéger son territoire à tout prix. Et cette stupide femelle qui croyait que je l'aimais ! Comme si je pouvais désirer quelqu'un d'aussi incroyablement abject ! Je plaquais une fois de plus Tanya contre le mur qui commençait à s'effriter, puis resserrais ma poigne sur son cou.

- Tu… n'es… pas... ma… compagne… tu... ne... le… seras… jamais… JAMAIS ! Tu entends ?

Je la claquais contre le mur, encore et encore, marquant le rythme de mes propos en espérant que ça rentre dans sa misérable cervelle.

- Descends de ton petit monde d'illusions et de fantasmes abjects et accepte une bonne fois pour toutes que je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne ressens rien pour toi, RIEN ! Tu n'es qu'une créature égoïste, insipide et fourbe. Il n'y a rien d'attirant en toi, RIEN !

Je la plaquais une dernière fois contre le mur avant de la relâcher brusquement. Tanya tomba au sol, fesses les premières. Je percevais clairement son humiliation, son désir de vengeance, sa colère, sa jalousie, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je savais qu'elle n'en resterait pas là, mais je serais là pour la retenir, ou la tuer si nécessaire.

Je lui jetais un dernier regard haineux avant de retourner m'asseoir, mais j'avais encore une petite chose à faire avant, il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Je me plantais devant Rosalie, l'incendiais de mon regard et la pointais du doigt.

- C'est également valable pour toi. Ne te mêle plus jamais de mes histoires, mon existence ne concerne que moi, et moi seul ! Ne m'oblige pas à me déchirer avec la famille à cause de ta vanité et de ton égocentrisme, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Ma sœur était bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés par l'effarement, elle n'en revenait pas que j'ose lui parler ainsi. Elle fut profondément choquée, et moi-même je l'avoue, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Emmett n'intervenait pas.

_**J'te comprends, Ed. J'te comprends vraiment, mais laisse-moi régler ça avec Rosie, s'il te plait. Je te promets de lui faire entendre raison.**_

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais préféra se taire. Apparemment, elle avait peur de ma colère…

Je retournais m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil et m'enfonçais dans les coussins, le regard perdu à l'extérieur. Je savais que j'avais choqué les miens, mais je le devais. De quel droit Tanya se permet-elle de menacer ma Bella ?

Ma Bella ?

Voilà qu'à mon tour je devenais possessif…

Afin de me calmer, je me focalisais sur les évènements de la nuit passée. Cela fonctionna à merveille ! Ma colère se métamorphosa instantanément en un calme plat.

Tanya pleurnichait et gémissait, se plaignant auprès de qui voulait bien l'entendre de la façon dont j'avais osé me conduire avec elle, ma « compagne », ma « fiancée ». Rosalie quant à elle fonça dans sa chambre, à la fois scandalisée par mon comportement et en colère contre Emmett qui ne l'avait pas défendue. Elle se sentait trahie, mais refusait d'admettre qu'elle-même nous avait tous trahis en faisant venir Tanya à Forks.

Ma famille, bien que profondément choquée par la colère que j'avais pu manifester quelques instants plus tôt, était plutôt heureuse de me voir aussi souriant. Apparemment, ils n'y avaient pas été habitués depuis toutes ces nombreuses années.

Jasper, assis au sol, le dos contre mon fauteuil, avait un sourire particulièrement béat aux lèvres et les yeux rêveurs. Je lui donnais un léger coup de genou contre l'épaule afin de le ramener parmi nous. On aurait dit qu'il planait, il ressemblait à ces humains qui fument de l'herbe.

- Hein ? Euh… Ouais Edward ?

- Bah… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Jazz ?

- Rien de grave, t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je me suis en quelque sorte branché sur tes émotions. C'est le pied total ! Ça me rappelle étrangement la fois où j'ai fumé de l'opium quand j'étais humain ! Je kiffe !

- T'es défoncé ?

- Non petit frère, _tu_ es défoncé, je profite simplement de l'effet kiss-cool, nuance !

- J'ai vraiment l'air aussi idiot ?

À le voir ainsi, un sourire niais au possible aux lèvres, les yeux à moitié vides et aussi détendu, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il se moquait de moi. Mais lorsque des « oui » tonitruants me répondirent, je fus gêné. Pourquoi l'amour devrait-il nous rendre aussi idiots ?

- Parce que vous êtes des mecs, petit frère ! Et les mecs deviennent idiots d'aimer ! Ricana Alice en se jetant au cou de son mari.

Esmée m'observait, un sourire heureux fendant son doux visage maternel.

- Ooooh ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi mon tout petit ! Tu mérites tant ton bonheur après toutes ces années à souffrir seul ! Tu me la présenteras, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux, non j'exige, de rencontrer la jeune femme à l'origine de ce merveilleux sourire, mon chéri !

Avais-je été humain, j'aurais rougi de ses paroles. Esmée me caressait tendrement les cheveux, impatiente de rencontrer Bella. Carlisle me fixait d'un regard bienveillant, il semblait également content de me voir aussi serein. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de voir une pointe de doute dans ses prunelles d'un ambre clair. Mine de rien, je fouillais ses pensées.

… _**Malgré tout humaine ! Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'elle prendra de l'âge, voudra des enfants, lorsqu'elle mourra ! Il doit bien se rendre compte qu'elle ne sera pas là indéfiniment ! Qu'adviendra-t-il de mon fils lorsque cette humaine succombera ?**_

En entendant les pensées de Carlisle, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Bella, cette première nuit où nous avions discuté, la première fois qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus me fuir. Hormis Jasper et très certainement Alice, tout le monde pensait que Bella était humaine, je répondis donc aux pensées de mon père, les propos et théories de la délicieuse jeune fille en tête.

- Elle n'est pas obligée de le rester indéfiniment…

- De quoi parles-tu, Edward ? Me demanda mon père.

- De Bella. Elle n'est pas obligée de rester… humaine…

Carlisle m'observa quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés, avant de grimacer. Mes propos ne lui plaisaient pas tant que ça.

- Je me doute que si cette jeune fille est réellement ta compagne, il te faudra faire un choix mais… elle passerait à côté de tellement de choses que seule son humanité peut lui apporter et...

- Je ne te parlais pas de _mon _choix, mais du _sien_, Carlisle.

- C'est contre la loi, Edward, tu n'y penses pas ? Si les Volturi venaient à apprendre qu'une humaine est au courant de notre existence, non seulement ils la tueraient, mais nous risquerions énormément dans cette histoire.

- Donc, tu voudrais que je la transforme sans qu'elle n'ait connaissance du monde surnaturel auparavant. Lui prendre ses choix. C'est bien ça, non ?

- Personnellement, je préfèrerais que cette jeune fille reste humaine, la vie est quelque chose de si précieux ! Mais… Si elle est définitivement ta compagne, tu ne survivras jamais à sa mort naturelle et je me refuse de te perdre. Il faudra donc que tu la mordes.

- Mais sans lui parler de l'existence des vampires avant ? N'est-ce pas hypocrite comme solution ?

- Et si tu lui laissais le choix, Edward, qui te dit qu'elle acceptera la transformation ? Peut-être préfèrera-t-elle vivre sa vie humaine, y as-tu pensé ?

- Cela resterait _son_ choix, Carlisle, je m'en voudrais de lui imposer mes désirs sans tenir compte des siens.

Mon père se figea, ses épaules tombèrent et il se mit à balbutier, en proie à une intense stupéfaction.

- Ô Seigneur… Serais-tu en train de dire que tu me reproches de t'avoir mordu ? Je… je sais que Rosalie m'en veut car je lui ai arraché l'opportunité d'enfanter, mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'en voulais, toi !

- Non Carlisle, je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai juste parlé d'une question de choix, nuance !

- Mais il n'y avait plus d'autre choix lorsque j'ai dû vous transformer ! Ma douce Esmée était à quelques secondes de la mort, le corps brisé, fracassé ! Emmett était broyé par sa rencontre avec cet ours, les poumons perforés, la rate explosée, les os broyés, le cœur endommagé ! Rosalie… était laissée pour morte, détruite, ravagée ! Tu étais toi-même presque vidé de ton sang et…

Carlisle se tut immédiatement et grimaça, cachant ses pensées mais il était trop tard, il en avait trop dit, ou pas assez… Je regardais mon créateur en proie à la plus complète incompréhension. Il m'avait menti pendant toutes ces années… Pourquoi ?

Je ne devais apparemment pas être le seul auquel il ait caché la vérité puisque tous les regards convergèrent sur lui. Même Rosalie était sortie de sa chambre ! Je me laissais lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Tu… tu m'as dit que je mourais de la grippe Espagnole, Carlisle ! Que ma mère t'avait suppliée de me sauver ! Tu m'as menti ? Parle ! PARLE BON SANG !

- Calmes-toi Edward. Demanda Jasper.

Mon frère posa sa main sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à rester assis et amplifiant l'action de son talent de ce contact. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu à quel point j'étais énervé, mon corps frémissait violemment, mon fauteuil vibrant sous le poids de ma colère. Carlisle m'observait avec une culpabilité non feinte et gémit lorsqu'Esmée lui lança un regard noir.

- Carlisle ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ? Pourquoi ?

Le salon s'emplit immédiatement de ma famille, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Carlisle. Il m'observa longuement, ses grands yeux tristes luisant de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais. Il soupira.

- Je suis désolé, Edward. Je n'aurais jamais dû te cacher cela mais… Techniquement, je ne t'ai pas menti. Ton père, Edward Senior, avait déjà été emporté par l'épidémie grippale lorsque ta mère, Élisabeth, est arrivée avec toi. Malgré sa fièvre, elle se préoccupait plus de te soigner que de sa propre santé. Tu étais si malade… J'ai bien cru que tu ne verrais pas une nouvelle aube se lever lorsque tu es arrivé à l'hôpital, Edward. Ta mère m'a supplié de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te guérir, je pense te l'avoir déjà dit, non ? Donc, en soi, je ne t'ai pas menti. Cependant… Tu n'arrêtais pas de délirer, d'appeler une certaine « Isobel », de t'inquiéter à son sujet, qu'il fallait que tu la vois une dernière fois avant de mourir. Ta mère, bien que très malade, ne comprenait pas tes propos, elle ne connaissait aucune Isobel et selon elle, tu n'en connaissais aucune également. Cette nuit-là, j'ai été appelé en urgence auprès du maire de Chicago. Un accouchement difficile, sa femme risquait de mourir en couche… Lorsque je suis revenu à l'hôpital, j'ai été témoin d'un véritable miracle, Edward… Tu étais guéri. Une totale rémission. C'était impossible ! Tu étais si malade… Tu aurais dû mourir ! Et pourtant, tu n'avais plus ni fièvre, ni aucun autre symptôme de la grippe Espagnole ! Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais eue ! Tu es resté auprès de ta mère, à la soigner comme tu le pouvais mais, malheureusement, la grippe l'a emportée en quelques heures… J'avais promis à Élisabeth de veiller sur toi, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, t'observant de loin… Tu venais de perdre ta famille, tu étais seul au monde. Tu as décidé de reprendre tes études de droit, sachant que c'était la volonté de ton père, tu voulais lui rendre hommage de cette façon. Je passais te voir, de temps à autre, pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Malgré ton deuil, tu t'en sortais relativement bien. L'épidémie de grippe Espagnole continuait de sévir, je passais la majorité de mon temps à l'hôpital, n'en sortant que pour chasser ou veiller sur toi. Puis une nuit, peu avant ton dix-huitième anniversaire, je suis allé dans les _Plaines Dolomite, _je devais absolument me nourrir. Je… Je suis tombé sur ton odeur, Edward. Je ne comprenais pas, tu n'aurais pas dû être là, en pleine nature, au beau milieu de la nuit ! J'ai commencé à suivre ta piste et je me suis inquiété lorsque l'odeur de ton sang s'est ajoutée à celle de ta peau. J'ai fini par te retrouver et… tu étais seul. À moitié nu et presque vidé de ton sang. Tu délirais… Ta voix était si faible ! Tu appelais… Suppliais… Isobel… Tu n'avais que ce mot à la bouche. Il n'y avait aucune autre odeur hormis les parfums de la Nature et nos fumets… J'ai alors choisi de tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à ta mère et je t'ai mordu. Tu allais mourir, Edward, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre !

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit, Carlisle ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'arriver cette nuit-là, Edward. Quel traumatisme tu avais pu subir ! Et… tu n'avais aucun souvenir… J'ai choisi la solution de facilité et je t'ai menti par omission. Je suis désolé, fils.

- Tu as dit que j'étais presque vidé de mon sang… est-ce un vampire qui m'a attaqué ?

- Non. Tu n'avais aucune trace de morsure… Enfin de morsure de vampire. Il n'y avait aucun venin également. Jusqu'à ce que ta transformation s'achève, je croyais que tu avais été attaqué par un jeune puma, ou un autre fauve puisque tu portais des traces de crocs, mais… Tu as gardé ces marques une fois la transition passée.

- Comment ça Carlisle, je n'ai aucune marque !

- As-tu déjà observé ta morsure attentivement, Edward ?

Je secouais la tête en signe de dénégation. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à la marque de mon créateur, puisqu'elle était également pour moi la preuve de mon anormalité par rapport à mes frères et sœurs. Carlisle m'indiqua alors d'un geste las de la tête le grand miroir posé sur la cheminée.

Je me levais donc, me positionnais face au miroir, et débarrassais mon cou du fouillis de cheveux qui s'y trouvait, dévoilant la morsure qui m'avait offert cette nouvelle existence. L'observant attentivement, je découvris alors deux petits points, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de minuscules canines, légèrement plus foncés que le reste de ma morsure. Elles ne devraient pas être là ! Le venin brûlait tout sur son passage lors de la transformation, supprimant toutes cicatrices ou acné ou imperfections de la peau. Hormis une morsure de vampire, les griffes des Modificateurs, ou les crocs et griffes des Enfants de la Lune, rien ne pouvait marquer l'épiderme d'un vampire ! Et pourtant, ces petits points étaient bien là, je ne les imaginais pas.

Je me tournais vers Carlisle, sidéré.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'arriver ce soir-là, Edward, mais je pense que tu as eu affaire à une créature du monde surnaturel. Laquelle, je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'avais jamais vu ça…

Me revint alors à l'esprit les derniers mots de cette créature lors de mon dernier… repas.

_**Tu es… une anomalie. Tu es le résultat d'une erreur… de mon erreur…**_

J'en tombais à genoux, le souffle coupé.

- Edward ! S'écria Jasper en se tenant les côtes, ressentant ma douleur.

- Que se passe-t-il, fils ? Qu'as-tu ?

Carlisle s'empressa de me rejoindre, m'enserrant dans une étreinte réconfortante, tandis que je lui révélais les paroles de l'Être, la voix envahie par la douleur, le dégoût.

- Je suis une aberration, Carlisle. Une erreur de la nature… Une anomalie !


	15. 14 - Une virée dans l'esprit d'Emmett

Hellooo°°° !

Malgré deux jours de pluie, le cagnard est de retour au point où je tire la langue devant le PC... Ras le bol de cette chaleur ! Si au moins je pouvais sortir sans risquer de me choper un coup de soleil... après une semaine et trois tubes taille XXL de biafine, je suis toujours au stade "homard". GRRR !

Enfin bref...

Comme vous le voyez, ce chapitre est du point de vue d'Emmett. Il ne sert pas particulièrement à grand chose, c'est juste une transition. Alors, dans mon immense mansuétude, je vais être vraiment, vraiment, mais alors là vraiment trèèèèès sympa et vous livrer en même temps le chapitre suivant !

Bon, un peu de sérieux et réponses aux reviews...

_**Kyssou :** _"Isobel" est bien Bella, juste à une autre époque. Mais l'explication de leur rencontre dans le Chicago du début XXème n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite, gnârk ! gnârk ! gnârk !

_**Puceron52 :** _Toi qui aimes revivre les mêmes choses sous différents POV, tu vas être servie puisque ce chapitre se passe du côté d'Emmett, d'où le titre. Il y aura plusieurs passages dans cette fiction qui repasseront les évènements sous plusieurs points de vue différents et ainsi expliquer comment les uns et les autres perçoivent les circonstances, bref tu verras ça au fil de cette fic ! Et oui, Edward est bien une "anomalie", d'abord parce qu'il est une sorte d'hybride, comme tu l'as compris, mais aussi parce qu'il est bien une... erreur dans le sens où il n'aurait pas dû être "créé" ! mais chut ! Cela sera également expliqué par la suite ;) En ce qui concerne **Underworld **honte à moi ! je ne les ai jamais vus... Ici aussi on a perdu 18° en une journée, mais regagnés tout aussi rapidement... arg !

_**Magdalyn88 :** _T'inquiète ! je le console pour toi... hmmm! Non, non, pas d'alter-ego maléfique ou autre, on n'est pas dans **Fringe** avec Walter et Walter-ego que Diable ! mais je récapépète, Isobel est bien Bella ! tes corrections arriveront dès que je me serai débarrassée de mes intrus qui sont toujours là... je ne retrouve plus rien d'ailleurs... Sérieux, la vieille a trouvé le moyen de "ranger" mon coin PC résultat j'ai perdu deux disques durs externe, des clefs USB et ma tablette... j'ai de ces envies de meurtre ! à bientôt ma folle ! Bizzzz

_**Samystère :** _une hypothèse folle qui a le mérite d'être parfaitement... inexacte ! et non, le mystère est loin d'être révélé, mais Edward est bien une anomalie, cela sera d'ailleurs confirmé par la suite ! à bientôt ;)

Merci aussi à _**Sandry**_ et **_Ptitcoeurfragile_**pour vos messages !

Quant aux autres lecteurs qui me mettent en alerte ou lisent cette fiction, une petite trace de votre passage, ne serait-ce qu'un "Merci", serait bien sympa ;)

Puisqu'on est dans les "mercis", **MERCI **à la géniale _**Méla Cullen**_ qui fait preuve d'une patience en or avec moi ! je t'embrasse très fort ma belle !

Sur ce, je fonce ! Bonne fin de semaine à tout le monde, bonne lecture et surtout...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

_**POV Emmett :**_

Ben mes aïeux, c'est pas la joie ici !

Pourtant, quand Eddy s'est ramené à la maison, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la bouche en cœur et la bite en bandoulière, j'croyais qu'on aurait pu se marrer un coup ! Mais non.

Et entre nous, j'avoue, c'est principalement la faute à ma Rosie… Ma jolie fleur nous a pété un câble, c'est moi qui vous l'dis !

Sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire qu'Eddy soit amoureux, hein ?

Je sais qu'elle lui en a voulu pendant des années de ne pas baver sur son passage comme tous les autres mâles, mais c'était bien avant mon arrivée !

Je sais que ma Rosie m'aime, je le sais ! Mais quand elle agit comme ça, parfois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter…

Bon, j'avoue, moi aussi j'ai douté pendant des années… J'ai longtemps cru qu'Eddy était plus du type « à voile et à vapeur », vous voyez ? Rha ! Je croyais qu'il était gay ! Et j'suis pas le seul. Y'a eu Jazz, la naine, Rosie, même les parents l'ont cru pendant un temps !

Ben quoi ? Un mec pas capable de désirer une bombe sexuelle qui s'offre à lui, c'est qu'il est homo, non ?

J'peux vous dire que lorsqu'il a siphonné les conduits de la Denali quelque trente ans plus tôt, ça m'a rassuré !

Et franchement, le voir transi d'amour devant la p'tite humaine, c'est trop marrant ! Eeeh ! Entre deux maux, mieux vaut choisir le moindre. Je préfère avoir une humaine à la maison que l'idiote congénitale d'Alaska. Elle est bien roulée Tanya, ok ! Mais dans le genre bête, elle atteint les sommets ! Bon, c'est marrant cinq minutes, mais devoir supporter sa stupidité pathologique, c'est usant à la longue…

Et puis la p'tite humaine… faut reconnaître qu'elle est sacrément bandante ! Mais chut ! Faut pas l'dire à ma Rosie… J'ai déjà été privé de sexe pour avoir dit que la môme avait un corps parfait, alors si Rosie savait qu'en plus je la trouve bandante, je risquerais de dire « adieu » à mon magnifique et très rentable service trois-pièces…

Bon, je sais que Rosalie est principalement jalouse de l'humaine parce qu'elle est humaine, justement. Bah ouais. Elle peut pondre des mouflets, vieillir, clamser un jour… choses que ma Rosie n'a pas. Et c'est principalement pour que l'humaine reste humaine que ma Rosie déconne à ce point… ça et… elle reconnaît elle-même que l'humaine est sacrément bien foutue, du coup elle a peur de perdre son statut de sex-symbol si l'humaine est transformée… Mais chut ! Faut pas l'dire !

Mais sérieux, de là à mêler l'idiote à nos histoires… ma Rosie peut pas l'encadrer en plus ! Bah ouais, la cruche m'a fait du rentre dedans plus d'une fois ! Elle a même failli réussir à m'attirer dans ses filets et ça, j'en suis pas fier… Mais c'était pas de ma faute ! À l'époque, j'étais encore un nouveau-né, ça faisait à peine trois mois que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur ma nouvelle existence. Et comme tout vampire nouveau-né, j'étais contrôlé par le sang… et le sexe. Après la chasse, tout vampire normalement constitué – je précise parce que c'est jamais arrivé à Eddy - est envahi d'un violent désir, et la Denali a profité que je venais tout juste de me nourrir pour me sauter dessus, complètement nue ! Et moi, j'étais en pleine montée d'adrénaline et désir à cause du sang. Heureusement que ma Rosie est arrivée et a viré la cruche, parce que j'aurai regretté toute mon existence ce qui aurait pu se produire…

Pourquoi, alors qu'elle déteste l'idiote, ma Rosie cherche-t-elle à la caser avec Eddy ? Aller jusqu'à mentir à la greluche, sérieux, faut le faire ! Eddy amoureux d'elle ? Pfff ! Des sous avec qu'il en voudrait même pas ! Faudrait qu'il soit sérieusement lobotomisé pour se taper une fois de plus Tanya !

En tous cas, j'vais avoir une sacrée discussion avec ma p'tite femme, parce que lorsqu'Eddy l'a menacée, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour elle… Si vous aviez vu ses yeux !

Pareil quand il s'en est pris à l'idiote, il m'a vraiment fait flipper ! Bon c'était mérité par contre…

Vous croyez qu'elle a compris pour autant ? Ben non ! Cette idiote refuse d'admettre qu'Eddy ne la supporte pas ! J'suis sûr qu'il préfèrerait encore se taper les deux collectionneuses de MST du lycée, Stanley et Mallory, plutôt que se faire Tanya une fois de plus ! Déjà qu'elle le colle comme c'est pas permis parce qu'il l'a sautée une fois… Madame est sa « compagne » soit disant ! Arf ! Et moi j'suis Rocco Sifredi ! Euh… mauvais exemple… j'suis l'pape !

Rosie tire la tronche. Je prends pas sa défense, ça lui plait pas… Qu'elle se tire les doigts du cul une bonne fois pour toutes ! Eddy a le droit d'être heureux, merde ! Ça fait si longtemps qu'il est seul… et si pour être heureux, il a besoin de son humaine, et bien moi je l'aime déjà comme une sœur, voilà !

Et Carlisle qui nous fait sa petite crise de conscience à l'idée de transformer une humaine en bonne santé… Comme dit Eddy, si c'est son choix, c'est son choix ! Non ?

Et là, je tombe sur le cul. Ouais. Carrément.

Carlisle, le saint des saints est un menteur ? Pas possible !

Même ma Rosie sort de sa tanière pour écouter toute l'histoire…

Oh oh ! Eddy aurait connu la gueuse quand il était humain ? Alléluia ! Tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour lui ! Aller batifoler dans les bois c'est pourtant pas son genre ! Lui c'est plus pétales de rose, bougies et lit à baldaquin. Le Romantisme gnangnan quoi ! Eeeh ! Je connais mon p'tit frère quand même ! Le jour où il retirera le manche à balai qu'il s'est coincé dans l'anus, peut-être qu'on pourra en tirer quelque chose ! De mon frangin, hein ! Pas du manche à balai…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de morsure sur morsure ? Ah ben ouais ! C'est vrai ! Je viens de voir les petits points sur son cou. Ça fait très morsure à la vampire d'opérette, ça, avec la cape, les crocs et l'accent transylvanien !

V'là que mon p'tit frère n'est pas normal… Oups ! Désolé frangin ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, hein ! J'y peux rien si j'ai pas de filtres verbal et mental !

Et v'là maintenant que le frangin nous dit qu'il est une aberration ! Non mais c'est quoi son délire ? T'en veux vraiment de l'aberration ? T'en as une devant toi, suffit de regarder Tanya ! Bah ouais, normalement toute créature vivante, ou existante, est censée avoir un cerveau, non ? Tanya n'en a pas, donc c'est une aberration !

Aaaah… enfin un sourire d'Eddy… ça fait plaisir !

Bah quoi ! J'y peux rien si c'est pas folichon à la maison !

Des fois, faudrait que Carlisle apprenne à se taire… C'est vrai quoi ! Eddy allait très bien avant que le paternel n'ouvre sa grande gamelle ! Et je préfère largement voir mon p'tit frère avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres que tirer une gueule de trois pieds de long.

Esmée emmène Carlisle à l'extérieur en le tirant par l'oreille et commence à lui brailler dessus. Ça va chauffer pour ton matricule, papa !

Ma Rosie boude sur le canapé, Alice et Jasper se regardent dans le blanc des yeux au point que ça en devient écœurant et mon p'tit frère… ben mon p'tit frère est complétement amorphe, maintenant. Il a le regard perdu dans le vide et les images que je me passe en tête de ma Rosie et moi dans notre Kâma-Sûtra revisité ne le perturbent même pas ! J'ai beau faire « coucou » devant son visage, il n'aperçoit même pas ma grande paluche !

En tous cas, si y'en a une qui a repéré le manque de réaction d'Eddy, c'est bien la cruche ! Tanya en profite pour se jeter sur ses genoux et se frotter contre lui comme une chienne en rut. Elle a vraiment rien compris celle-là ! Elle a toujours pas remarqué que mon frangin peut pas la sentir ? Elle se trémousse, l'embrasse dans le cou, enfin plutôt bave, le pelote et Eddy s'en fout ! Bah ! Faut dire aussi qu'il est parti je sais pas où… Bon, le comportement de la Denali me fait marrer, un comique de temps à autre, c'est sympa, mais lorsqu'elle essaye de déboutonner le jean de mon petit frère, là je dis stop ! C'est qu'elle serait capable de nous le violer cette sauvage !

Elle est tellement enroulée autour d'Eddy que je suis obligé d'appeler Jazz à la rescousse ! J'ai beau la ceinturer de toutes mes forces et tirer comme un malade, elle se débat comme un beau Diable !

Avec Jazz, on arrive enfin à lui faire lâcher prise. Aïe ! Cette malade m'a griffé ! La vache ! C'est pas des ongles qu'elle a mais des serres de rapace ! Alice et Rosie emmènent la Denali dehors, histoire de lui rafraîchir les idées.

Moi, je m'inquiète pour mon p'tit frère, il réagit toujours pas, c'est pas normal !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Jazz ? Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

- T'inquiète pas, Emmett, il reviendra en temps voulu. Il est simplement en train de digérer le trop plein d'informations. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on te ment sur ta création et sur ce que tu es !

- Comment ça « ce que tu es » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire qu'Edward est un vampire, mais pas seulement. Apparemment, il aurait de l'ADN de cette créature en lui…

Depuis l'extérieur, on entend Tanya hurler, feuler, grogner, parce qu'on l'empêche d'approcher mon p'tit frère, elle commence à me les briser celle-là ! Jazz s'assoit à côté d'Eddy et pose une main sur son bras pour essayer de le ramener à nous. Au bout d'une petite heure à subir les hurlements hystériques de la nympho, ça fait mal aux tympans, il finit enfin par refaire surface, complètement paumé

Son regard se fixe sur la Denali lorsqu'il voit dans nos pensées ce qu'elle voulait faire, ça fait froid dans le dos. J'ai jamais vu un regard aussi menaçant, noir et… luisant ? On dirait qu'il a des lucioles à la place des yeux, c'est flippant ! Il se contente juste de la regarder et Tanya se met à gémir d'envie. La pauvre fille, elle se fait vraiment des films ! Je pensais pas qu'un vampire pouvait devenir sénile, mais là, j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux… Sénile, débile, ma foi, ça se rejoint ! Eddy va rejoindre Carlisle à l'extérieur, sans prêter plus attention aux délires de Tanya. Elle continue de hurler comme une perdue alors que Jazz et moi on la retient. Tarée comme elle est, elle retournerait se jeter sur Eddy !

Ma Rosie baisse les yeux, honteuse d'avoir fait venir Tanya ici. Ah ! Enfin ! Madame est capable d'enfin reconnaître ses erreurs ! Ben mon vieux, c'est pas trop tôt !

Avec Jasper, on commence à en avoir assez de surveiller l'autre dingue, alors il l'assomme d'une vague de léthargie. Cool ! On va pouvoir jouer à « Call of Duty » !

Esmée, Carlisle et Ed finissent par rentrer. Maman est en rogne, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça ! Mon pauvre Carlisle, tu vas pouvoir faire ceinture ! Quand ma Rosie me regarde comme ça, je suis bon pour la Veuve-poignet pendant au moins deux semaines…

Eddy ricane quand il entend mes pensées et me fait un petit signe de la main. Quand je vois quatre doigts levés, je plains franchement Carlisle. Un mois à s'astiquer, c'est pas la joie !

Et Eddy qui se jette sur le sofa en hurlant de rire... un peu de compassion que Diable ! C'est pas parce qu'il a la libido d'un apathique chronique impuissant qu'on est tous dans le même cas ! Eeeh ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, frangin, je ne fais que constater ! On verra si tu rigoleras toujours autant le jour où tu te feras ta p'tite humaine et que pour X raisons, elle te fera faire ceinture !

Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, roule des yeux Eddy ! Cause toujours Emmett, tu m'intéresses ! N'empêche, c'est qui qui tire son coup tous les jours ? C'est bibi ! C'est qui qui sait comment faire plaisir à une donzelle ? C'est bibi ! C'est qui qui…

- C'est bon Emmett ! J'ai compris ! Pas la peine de continuer à t'envoyer des fleurs comme ça…

- Bah quoi grincheux, je ne fais que constater, c'est tout !

- J't'en foutrais d'la constatation !

- Edward ! Langage !

- Pardon Esmée.

Arf ! Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui est repris, c'est cool !

La lourdingue d'Alaska émerge, apparemment Jazz a arrêté d'envoyer la sauce.

Action, réaction, elle se jette une fois de plus sur Eddy, il la repousse. Génial ! On a droit à notre « Roland Garros » maison !

- Bon sang, tu peux pas calmer tes ardeurs, Tanya ? Mon p'tit frère est en rogne.

- Mais enfin Eddyyy ! Tu es si tendu ! Et tu portes toujours l'horrible odeur de cette humaine ! Je refuse que mon homme sente autre chose que mon parfum !

- Je ne suis pas ton homme ! Je ne suis rien pour toi ! T'es soulante à la fin !

- Mais Rosalie…

- Rosalie t'a dit ce que tu voulais entendre parce qu'elle avait besoin de toi, pas moi ! Tu me gonfles !

Eddy est colère… Il souffle de soulagement lorsque Carlisle téléphone à Eléazar pour le supplier de nous débarrasser de la grue… euh… la glu. Arf ! Grue, glu, ça se rejoint quand on parle de Tanya !

Eddy finit par en avoir marre, il va dans sa chambre. Un air de jazz manouche se fait entendre, ça donne un rythme à la dispute Esmée / Carlisle et parents / Rosie. Ma jolie fleur se fait sérieusement remonter les bretelles ! Elle a beau m'appeler en renfort, je reste de marbre. Elle fait des conneries, elle assume ! Non mais sérieux, quelle idée, Tanya ? Elle a dû sucer un cerf frelaté ma parole ! Sucer… euh… le sang hein ? Ma Rosie n'est pas zoophile !

- Parfois j'me le demande ! Hurle Eddy depuis l'étage en se marrant comme une baleine.

Ah. Ah. Très drôle petit frère.

Je mets une dérouillée à Jazz sur le jeu vidéo après avoir galéré pendant une heure à détruire son armée virtuelle quand Alice hoquète de stupeur. Elle murmure un faible « non », le visage envahi par la peur. Jazz doit sentir quelque chose d'effrayant parce qu'il balance sa manette au sol et m'attrape le bras avant de m'emmener à l'étage où on entend des gémissements étouffés. On arrive finalement dans la chambre d'Eddy et le spectacle serait plutôt comique si notre petit frère n'en était pas victime.

Tanya a trouvé le moyen de le coincer pendant qu'il était sous la douche… Cette folle a même trouvé le moyen de se foutre à poil ! Il se protège le manche tant bien que mal tandis que Tanya essaye de le chevaucher, ses deux mains plaquées contre la bouche d'Eddy pour l'empêcher de parler.

C'est une Tanya ruisselante de flotte et dégoulinante de venin que Jazz et moi traînons dans le salon. Elle se débat comme une diablesse, complètement surexcitée. Vous avez déjà vu une chatte en chaleur ? Quand elle se frotte sur tout ce qui passe à sa portée, roucoule comme une dingue, ventre à terre et le cul en l'air ? Ben Tanya, c'est la version bipède.

Alice lui enfonce de force un long pull par la tête. Pas que la Denali soit laide à regarder, mais un peu de pudeur, que Diable !

Esmée devient dingue… Elle attrapa ma Rosie par le bras et la secoue un bon coup.

- Tu vois ce que tu as fait, tu vois ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de réparer tes conneries, et maintenant !

- Maman ! Langage ! Je suis outré !

- Ta gueule Emmett ! Tu ne vois pas que ton frère aurait pu se faire agresser bien plus violemment qu'il ne l'a déjà été par cette nymphomane en puissance ? Alors Rosalie, tu te démerdes comme tu le veux, mais il est hors de question que cette prostituée de bas-étage s'approche de mon fils une fois de plus, tu m'as comprise ?

- Mais Esm…

- Tais-toi Rosalie ! C'est ça ou la porte, tu choisis !

Esmée est en rogne, je peux le comprendre. C'est vrai quoi, va savoir ce qu'il se serait passé pour Eddy si Alice n'avait pas eu une vision… Ma Rosie est vexée face à l'ultimatum posé par maman. Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, je vois très bien dans son regard qu'elle est prête à partir, uniquement par orgueil. Ben pas moi.

Quand ma Rosie se tourne vers moi, un sourcil haussé, l'air de dire « tu viens, on s'en va », je la regarde durement et recule d'un pas, en direction des parents. Je suivrais ma Rosie jusqu'au bout du monde, les yeux fermés ! Mais là, non. Pas après avoir vu mon petit frère aussi mal en point à cause des conneries de ma femme.

Ma Rosie se sent trahie, je le vois. Ses grands yeux luisent des larmes qu'elle ne verra plus couler et sa lèvre inférieure tremble. Finalement, elle baisse la tête et va s'asseoir à côté de Tanya qui est, une fois de plus, sous l'emprise du talent de Jazz.

Des pas lourds se font entendre dans l'escalier et Eddy descend, l'air hagard – bah quoi ! Moi aussi j'cause bien quand j'veux – il se dirige vers la porte et avant de sortir, il se tourne vers Esmée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai plus tard. Si possible quand les Denali seront là pour la récupérer. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, pas après… tout ça.

Il est limite à s'arracher les cheveux tant ça va pas chez lui. Ça se comprend, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'on est pas tout à fait normal – enfin si être un vampire est normal – ni tous les jours qu'on manque de se faire agresser sexuellement !

Bah, personnellement, moi ça m'dérangerai pas ! À moins, bien sûr, que ce soit la nympho du Grand Nord qui le fasse !

Aaah... un mini sourire d'Eddy !

Il embrasse Esmée sur la joue et ébouriffe les cheveux de la naine avant de poser la main sur la clenche. Au même moment, on entend un hurlement délirant.

- Tu es à moi ! À moi ! Je t'interdis d'aller voir cette salope d'humaine ! Je t'interdis de me tromper ! Je la tuerais si tu vas la voir, je te le jure !

Tanya se débat tellement que Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, Jazz et moi ne sommes pas de trop pour la retenir. Le venin dégouline à grands flots de sa bouche et ses yeux sont exorbités et noirs de colère. Eddy lui renvoie un regard à glacer le sang, les traits durs, le corps tendu. Il se contente simplement de la regarder froidement avant de lui tourner le dos et de foncer dehors, je ne sais où. Tanya continue de se débattre et hurle menace sur menace, ça devient lassant !

Je fais un signe de tête à ma Rosie, lui indiquant silencieusement que ça serait bien qu'elle fasse taire l'idiote.

Aaaah ! Enfin un peu de silence !

Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mon jeu comme je l'entends…


	16. 15 - Trahison et agression

... et comme promis précédemment, je rapace !

* * *

_**POV Edward :**_

Je n'arrêtais pas de me passer en tête les révélations de Carlisle ainsi que les paroles de cette créature. J'avais toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal en moi, mais de là à en avoir la preuve, il y a une marge.

Moi qui me sentais si bien tout à l'heure, j'avais perdu une fois de plus tout espoir, tout sourire. À quoi bon, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis !

Alors que je crachais les paroles de la créature à ma famille, les mots « erreur », « aberration » et « anomalie » faisant souvent surface, je ne pus faire autrement que sourire en entendant les pensées d'Emmett. Toujours aussi dérangé celui-là ! J'aimais la folie douce de mon frère, surtout dans des moments aussi difficiles. Il avait la faculté de toujours tout prendre du bon côté et de vous faire rire de tout et n'importe quoi.

Je fouillais ma mémoire, m'obligeant à me souvenir d'un détail de ma vie humaine, mais rien ne vint. Je sentis finalement une pression sur mon épaule et me tournais alors vers Jasper.

_**Ça y'est T'es de retour parmi nous ? Ça fait un bail que t'es plongé dans tes pensées, tu ne réagissais même plus… On a eu peur pour toi !**_

Je devais avoir l'air sceptique puisque Jasper se repassa brièvement en tête les évènements qui s'étaient produits durant mon absence. Je vis littéralement rouge lorsque j'aperçus ce que Tanya avait fait. Elle ne reculait devant rien ma parole !

Je l'assassinais du regard alors qu'elle était maintenue de force par mes frères, ses pensées me firent frémir de dégoût.

_**Oh mon chéri ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Tu ne réagissais plus ! Je savais que mes caresses pouvaient te ramener à la vie mais tes frères m'en ont empêchée ! Oh mon Eddyyyy ! J'ai envie de toi si tu savais ! Et tu pues l'humaine, c'est écœurant ! C'est mon odeur que tu devrais porter fièrement sur toi, c'est…**_

Je n'en écoutais pas plus et rejoignais mes parents à l'extérieur.

Esmée était dans une colère noire, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi enragée…

-… menti, tu nous as tous menti, Carlisle ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas que nous aurions eu notre mot à dire là-dedans ? Et mon pauvre petit Edward, imagines-tu le traumatisme que tu as pu lui faire subir ?

- Mais Esm…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu me déçois Carlisle, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part ! Et sur quoi d'autre nous as-tu encore menti pendant toutes ces années, hein ? Comment as-tu osé me cacher tout cela, à moi, ta compagne ? Comment ?

- Mais Esm…

- Tais-toi, je t'ai dit ! Tu me déçois énormément Carlisle, il est temps que je prenne les choses en main. En parlant de ça d'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir te rapprocher des tiennes, il est hors de question que tu me touches pendant un mois ! Ça te fera peut-être réfléchir ! Quand on fait des erreurs, on en assume les conséquences !

- Mais enfin Esm…

- J'ai dit tais-toi ! Méfies-toi Carlisle parce que ta punition pourrait s'alourdir !

Je ricanais sous cape de voir Carlisle aussi démuni face à Esmée, il baissait la tête tel un enfant prit en faute et se faisait sérieusement remonter les bretelles !

Esmée retourna à la maison, Carlisle sur les talons et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en entendant les pensées d'Emmett.

_**Maman est en rogne, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça ! Mon pauvre Carlisle, tu vas pouvoir faire ceinture ! Quand ma Rosie me regarde comme ça, je suis bon pour la Veuve-poignet pendant au moins deux semaines…**_

La grimace d'Emmett lorsque je lui montrais que Carlisle allait pouvoir se contenter de sa main pendant un mois vaut son pesant d'or !

Je lui en foutrais de la libido d'un apathique chronique impuissant, non mais ! C'est pas parce que je connais le mot « abstinence » que je suis limite asexué ! Y'a qu'à voir dans quel état je suis dès que Bella est dans un rayon de dix mètres…

_**Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, roule des yeux Eddy ! Cause toujours Emmett, tu m'intéresses ! N'empêche, c'est qui qui tire son coup tous les jours ? C'est bibi ! C'est qui qui sait comment faire plaisir à une donzelle ? C'est bibi ! C'est qui qui…**_

Mais qu'il est lourd !

- C'est bon Emmett ! J'ai compris ! Pas la peine de continuer à t'envoyer des fleurs comme ça…

- Bah quoi grincheux, je ne fais que constater, c'est tout !

- J't'en foutrais d'la constatation !

- Edward ! Langage !

- Pardon Esmée.

Emmett est content de son petit effet, pour une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui se fait reprendre…

La nymphomane du Grand Nord choisit ce moment pour se jeter sur moi, qu'elle est pénible ! Je la repoussais, encore et encore, sous les éclats de rire d'Emmett qui se croyait en plein « Roland Garros ».

- Bon sang, tu peux pas calmer tes ardeurs, Tanya ?

- Mais enfin Eddyyy ! Tu es si tendu ! Et tu portes toujours l'horrible odeur de cette humaine ! Je refuse que mon homme sente autre chose que mon parfum !

- Je ne suis pas ton homme ! Je ne suis rien pour toi ! T'es soulante à la fin !

- Mais Rosalie…

- Rosalie t'a dit ce que tu voulais entendre parce qu'elle avait besoin de toi, pas moi ! Tu me gonfles !

Enfin ! Carlisle pensa enfin à réagir et contacta Eléazar afin que les Denali au complet viennent récupérer cette sangsue dégénérée ! Pff… À peine 24 heures en sa présence et je n'en peux déjà plus ! Et dire que j'avais pensé emménager à Denali… j'y serais devenu fou à lier !

Je commençais à étouffer avec tout ce monde autour de moi, j'avais besoin de calme. Je fonçais dans ma chambre et mis la musique en route avant de me jeter sur mon sofa, un bouquin entre les mains. Moi qui aimais lire, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les mots, l'esprit embrumé de mille et une questions et à la fois obnubilé par Bella.

Bella… Si je ne risquais pas d'être vu par un humain sous ce soleil de plomb, je serais déjà chez elle depuis longtemps ! Elle me manque…

Je riais en percevant les pensées d'Emmett. J'aimais beaucoup son esprit, bien que parfois je l'évite comme la Peste ! Emmett avait un esprit franc, amusant, dénué de tout filtre mental comme il aimait le dire. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait et pensait toujours ce qu'il disait. Lorsqu'Emmett n'était pas tourné à 100 % vers ses performances sexuelles, m'obligeant à voir ma sœur sous toutes ses formes, son esprit était un vrai rayon de soleil.

_**Rosie fait des conneries, elle assume ! Non mais sérieux, quelle idée, Tanya ? Elle a dû sucer un cerf frelaté ma parole ! Sucer… euh… le sang hein ? Ma Rosie n'est pas zoophile !**_

J'hurlais de rire en percevant les pensées d'Emmett, du concentré de bonheur à l'état pur !

- Parfois j'me le demande ! Claironnai-je entre deux rires.

Emmett se mit à bouder et décida de jouer sur la console avec Jasper, espérant lui mettre une tannée. Quant à moi, je me focalisais sur mes souvenirs de la nuit passée, le goût suave des lèvres de Bella… la façon dont elles glissaient harmonieusement contre les miennes… son corps souple et chaud étroitement enlacé au mien… ses formes parfaites épousant mon corps à la perfection… sa saveur fruitée et florale qui m'enivre au plus haut point… la déferlante sensorielle et sensuelle de ce baiser…

Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus court alors que mes pensées s'envolaient vers des chemins beaucoup moins chastes que ses lèvres. Voulant apaiser mon émoi au plus vite afin de ne pas rendre la tâche plus difficile pour Jasper qui devait déjà calmer les esprits deux étages plus bas, je décidais de me prendre une douche. L'envoûtante fragrance de Bella imprégnant toujours mes vêtements, je ne voulais pas me déshabiller, je voulais absolument garder son odeur sur moi, alors j'enlevais avec un soin tout particulier mon tee-shirt et inspirais le parfum toujours présent. Je grognais tant c'était bon !

J'enfouis mon tee-shirt sous un coussin du canapé, souhaitant garder un souvenir de cette nuit, puis me débarrassais finalement du reste de mes vêtements avant de me glisser sous la douche.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur mon corps et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à la cascade, Bella… sa bouche… ses mains… ses seins pressés contre mon torse… Le corps tendu par un violent désir de la faire mienne, je posais mon front sur le carrelage froid, inspirant lentement pour me calmer. L'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau n'arrangeait en rien mon état, me renvoyant sans cesse en tête les images de la nuit dernière, Bella ruisselante d'eau dans le lac… ses vêtements collés sur sa peau d'albâtre… ses seins tendus pointant fièrement vers moi… sa bouche gourmande et avide…

Je grognais tant ce besoin urgent de la faire mienne annihilait toute pensée logique. Plaquant une main sur le carrelage froid de la douche pour me soutenir tant ce violent désir me consumait, j'enroulais étroitement ma main droite autour de mon chibre, évacuant ma tension de façon primaire, les pensées embrumées par Bella, l'odorat envahi par sa délicieuse fragrance, j'arrivais à la sentir encore sur le bout de ma langue. Focalisé sur ces sensuelles images, je grognais en me laissant aller au plaisir procuré par ma propre main, totalement inconscient de ce qui m'entourait. Je ne voyais que Bella, ne sentais que Bella, ne pensais que Bella, et c'était son prénom qui s'échappait continuellement de mes lèvres, de plus en plus rauque au fur et à mesure que mon orgasme approchait.

Soudain, je sentis une main dans le creux de mes reins et me retournais d'un bond pour apercevoir Tanya, nue sous la douche, qui m'observait d'un œil avide.

- Barres-toi bon sang !

- Oh Eddyyy ! Arrête de te mentir, je sais que tu me veux ! Je le vois !

_**Tu me veux comme je te veux ! Je sais que tu ne voulais que me rendre jalouse avec cette saleté d'humaine ! Ce n'était pas la peine tu sais, je suis à toi comme tu es à moi !**_

Elle me poussa au sol et se jeta sur moi, tentant tant bien que mal de me chevaucher. Je protégeais mon membre des deux mains, hors de question que cette nympho s'en approche ! Je me débattais difficilement – sans avoir recours à ses mains, c'est loin d'être évident – et alors que j'allais hurler à l'aide, Tanya plaqua férocement ses deux mains sur ma bouche.

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien, Eddyyy ! Tu en as besoin ! Tu vas aimer ça, je te le promets !

Elle est complètement folle, c'est pas possible ! Tanya se frottait contre moi comme une chatte en chaleur, et alors que je commençais à désespérer, mes frères débarquèrent et l'empoignèrent de force. Tanya feulait, hurlait, se débattait mais ils ne lâchaient pas prise.

Emmett avait le visage étrangement déformé, mi amusement, mi colère. Je me doutais que j'allais entendre parler de cette histoire pendant quelques décennies.

Jasper lui était profondément écœuré. Scandalisé par le comportement de la Denali, et choqué par celui de notre sœur.

Assis sous le jet d'eau chaude, je me calmais tant bien que mal puis me débarrassais de l'épouvantable odeur de Tanya qui me collait à la peau.

Ça gueulait fort en bas et je fus étonné lorsque j'entendis Esmée jurer. Elle qui était plus qu'à cheval sur le vocabulaire se laissait complètement aller à la colère. Rosalie en prenait pour son grade et lorsque notre mère lui posa un ultimatum, je vis dans les pensées de ma sœur qu'elle préférait partir, question d'orgueil. Mais lorsque Rosalie comprit qu'Emmett ne la suivrait pas, elle se sentit profondément trahie. Choquée aussi de voir qu'Emmett ne la soutenait pas dans ce qui était désormais sa Croisade.

Finalement, Rosalie abdiqua et s'occupa d'une Tanya incapacitée par le talent de Jasper. Ne risquant plus rien désormais, je m'habillais et sortis de ma chambre. J'avais besoin de m'échapper, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer ici… Entre les révélations de Carlisle sur mes origines et les agressions continuelles de Tanya, j'avais l'impression d'imploser.

Je croisais le regard inquiet d'Esmée et m'empressais de la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai plus tard. Si possible quand les Denali seront là pour la récupérer. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, pas après… tout ça.

Emmett me fit doucement sourire lorsque je perçus une fois de plus ses pensées.

_**C'est pas tous les jours qu'on manque de se faire agresser sexuellement !**_

_**Bah, personnellement, moi ça m'dérangerai pas ! À moins, bien sûr, que ce soit la nympho du Grand Nord qui le fasse ! Beurk ! Bonjour l'horreur !**_

J'embrassais doucement la joue d'Esmée et ébouriffais les cheveux d'Alice. Elle avait horreur de ça, autant en profiter ! Alors que j'allais ouvrir, un hurlement dément retentit dans le salon et une Tanya hystérique me vrilla d'un regard mauvais.

- Tu es à moi ! À moi ! Je t'interdis d'aller voir cette salope d'humaine ! Je t'interdis de me tromper ! Je la tuerais si tu vas la voir, je te le jure !

_**Je tuerais cette salope si elle ose encore te toucher ! Tu es à moi, Eddyyy, à moi ! Ça va faire 90 ans que je te cours après, que je me meurs d'amour pour toi et cette saleté d'humaine te retourne la tête en quelques jours ? Je n'accepte pas ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois à moi et si je dois la tuer pour cela, je n'hésiterais pas ! Tu seras à moi, Eddyyy, de gré ou de force ! Tu seras à moi !**_

Les yeux exorbités et noirs de colère, le venin coulant à flot de sa bouche, Tanya n'a plus rien de beau ou d'attirant en elle en cet instant. Sa crise d'hystérie la rendait encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'était et le talent de Jasper n'arrangeait rien, Tanya était tellement enragée qu'elle n'y réagissait presque plus.

Je l'observais froidement et ignorais, bien que difficilement, ses paroles et pensées. Tanya ne supportait pas l'indifférence et dans ce cas présent, c'était ma meilleure arme.

Sans faire plus cas d'elle, je sortis de la maison alors qu'elle braillait menace sur menace. Ça me passait bien au-dessus de la tête !

Je filais comme une flèche jusqu'à ma clairière afin d'être au calme et en paix avec mes pensées, au moins pour quelques heures. J'aurai préféré être aux côtés de Bella, j'avais besoin de sa présence rassurante, mais le risque que je croise un humain en chemin avec ce temps magnifique était élevé. Je ne pense pas que les Volturi apprécieraient de tomber sur une vidéo montrant les effets « disco ball » du soleil sur l'épiderme d'un vampire !

Une fois arrivé à la clairière, je me dévêtis et profitais de la chaleur de l'astre diurne échouant sur ma peau. C'était si bon !

Désormais seul et au calme, je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille, entre l'arrivée surprise de Tanya, résultat de la trahison de Rosalie, en passant par cet incroyable baiser échangé avec Bella et les révélations de Carlisle à mon sujet.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que mon créateur, mon père, ait pu me mentir pendant toutes ces années. M'avait-il caché d'autres choses importantes ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il cru bon d'omettre un fait aussi important ? J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je décortiquais même le plus infime détail, cherchant à me souvenir de mes derniers jours humains, malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à me les rappeler. Une chose est sûre, j'avais dû croiser cette créature qui, pour X raisons, avait mis un terme à mon existence, obligeant ainsi Carlisle à tenir la promesse faite à ma mère, me damnant à un siècle de souffrances et d'une soif intarissable.

Mon téléphone portable rompit la sérénité des lieux et, les pensées tourmentées, je m'en saisis rapidement.

_**Les Denali sont enfin là, tu peux rentrer sans crainte. Les parents leur ont fait un compte-rendu du comportement exécrable de Tanya à ton encontre, ils sont plutôt remontés, elle va en prendre pour son grade la greluche ! Kate lui a déjà fait tâter de sa médecine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire :) Rentre vite petit frère !**_

Kate… J'appréciais de plus en plus ma cousine, surtout dans de tels moments !

Douée d'un talent offensif lui permettant d'électrocuter quiconque la touchant, elle n'avait jamais utilisé son don sur un membre de son clan jusqu'à ce jour. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien tous les deux, des trois sœurs, elle était la seule qui ne m'avait jamais fait d'avances, sous prétexte que nous nous ressemblions de trop tous les deux. Elle était, de fait, une excellente amie et je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à passer de longues soirées à discuter avec elle, au grand dam de Tanya. Savoir qu'elle avait défendu mon honneur de cette façon me fit étrangement plaisir et en même temps m'émascula un peu plus… Décidément, entre Bella qui me porte sur son dos et Kate qui prend ma défense, mon orgueil de mâle en prend un sacré coup !

Je me rhabillais prestement et fonçais à la villa, manquant de m'étouffer de rire en apercevant Tanya. Cette dernière avait glissé contre le mur et avait le regard vide, bouche ouverte, langue pendante, des suites de son électrocution. Kate la dominait de toute sa taille, les mains posées sur les hanches, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_**Que ça lui serve de leçon à cette nympho dégénérée ! On n'attaque pas mon p'tit cousin comme ça, non mais ! Le pauvre, il a suffisamment vécu d'horreurs comme cela, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec Tanya ! Ah ! Coucou Ed ! T'as vu ? J'ai pris ta défense !**_

- Je vois ça, Kate ! Merci !

- De rien, cousin ! Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

- Salut Edwarrrd ! Roucoula Irina en battant des cils, son accent russe particulièrement exagéré.

Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête, grimaçant en apercevant ses pensées. Désolé Irina mais tu fais fausse-route, ça n'arrivera jamais !

Les pensées de ma cousine étaient certes beaucoup plus chastes que celles de sa sœur, mais elles étaient tout aussi écœurantes. Elle s'imaginait me « détendre » après l'Enfer que m'avait fait vivre Tanya.

Je m'approchais rapidement d'Éléazar et Carmen puis les saluais chaleureusement. Carmen m'étouffa dans une étreinte de fer, soulagée de me voir en un seul morceau.

- Oh je suis désolée, Edward ! Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que Tanya allait faire, elle devait soi-disant sortir en boîte se trouver un nouveau sex-toy humain pour le week-end ! Nous ne l'aurions jamais laissée venir si nous avions su, je suis si désolée Edward ! Tu vas bien ? Elle ne t'a fait aucun mal, j'espère ? Pleurnichait Carmen. Je m'empressais de la rassurer.

- Tout va bien Carmen, heureusement pour moi, ma famille, enfin… presque toute ma famille, était là. Répondis-je en lançant un regard appuyé à Rosalie.

- Elle est allée trop loin cette fois-ci, Éléazar ! Elle l'a agressée, tu te rends compte ? Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu arriver à mon tout petit si Emmett et Jasper n'étaient pas intervenus ! S'énerva Esmée en pointant la Denali comateuse du doigt.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas en excuses que nous pouvons réparer cela. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'arrangerais pour que Tanya ne vienne plus ici, du moins sans accompagnement. Répondit Éléazar d'un ton las.

- Elle a été bercée trop près des murs pour être aussi folle ou elle a bu trop de sang avarié ? Demanda Emmett, curieux quant au comportement de plus en plus fou de la Denali.

- Rien de tout cela… Je pense sincèrement que Tanya ne supporte plus la solitude. Cela va faire 2000 ans qu'elle est sur cette Terre, et bien qu'elle ait eu de nombreux amants, elle n'a pas de compagnon. Cette solitude lui pèse et lui est montée à la tête. Elle a cru trouver en Edward son compagnon, son âme sœur, et ses tentatives avortées de séduction sont le résultat de son… désir à sens-unique. Elle ne t'aime pas, Edward, elle ne fait que te désirer, mais malheureusement, ce désir inassouvi combiné à sa solitude, lui est monté à la tête, ce qui en résulte son comportement scandaleux à ton égard et cette subite folie… Expliqua Éléazar d'une voix neutre.

Il s'inquiétait énormément au sujet de Tanya et craignait qu'il n'ait besoin, un jour, de recourir à certains… extrêmes pour la soulager de sa souffrance. Je pouvais comprendre ses inquiétudes, et même me faire du souci pour la Denali, mais cela n'excusait pas tout.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient vraiment peinés pour Tanya, tout comme Alice, Jasper et Emmett. Rosalie, quant à elle, m'assassinait télépathiquement, puisque selon elle, j'étais à l'origine de la démence de Tanya. D'après ma sœur, je me devais de faire de la Denali ma compagne, pour le bien-être de tout le monde.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi pas Emmett tant qu'on y est ?

- Pourquoi Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? S'énerva Rosalie en tapant du pied impatiemment.

- Tanya l'a bien séduit à plusieurs reprises, non ? Alors pourquoi ne se mettrait-il pas en couple avec, hein ?

- Emmett est MON compagnon ! Toi, tu n'as personne ! Feula-t-elle méchamment.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Edward ? Demanda Esmée, les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien, selon Rosalie, je suis l'unique responsable de la situation. Si Tanya est folle, c'est de ma faute et uniquement de ma faute, c'est donc mon devoir de me mettre en couple avec elle histoire que tout le monde ait la paix ! Ai-je bien résumé, Rosalie ?

Ma sœur me vrillait d'un regard noir, buté, méchant, mais ne répondit pas.

- Et as-tu au moins pensé à mes considérations dans tout ça ? Non, parce que tu t'en fous royalement. Tout va pour le mieux dans le petit monde merveilleux de Rosalie et il ne faut pas que ça change, surtout pas ! Et bien je suis désolé de te contrarier ma grande mais d'une part, je ne me mettrai jamais avec Tanya, rentres-toi bien ça dans le crâne, et ensuite, j'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un. Je suis désolé si elle ne te plait pas, mais c'est comme ça.

- Tu as rencontré ta compagne, Edward ? S'exclama joyeusement Kate en sautillant sur place. C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est…

Rosalie se mit à rire bruyamment, un rire sans joie cependant.

- Ta compagne ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'elle est ta compagne ? N'y a-t-il donc que moi qui vois cette… relation vouée à l'échec ? Ricana-t-elle méchamment.

- De quoi parles-tu, Rosalie ? Si cette jeune femme est réellement sa compagne, leur relation ne peut qu'être une réussite ! Répliqua Éléazar, les sourcils froncés.

- Ah ! Ah ! Monsieur Edward est trop bien pour faire comme tout le monde ! Ah ! Ah ! Monsieur Edward s'est entiché d'une humaine ! Une humaine ! Quoiqu'il se passe entre eux, ça finira mal ! Soit Edward est incapable de se contrôler, ce qui au vu de ses actes passés est fort probable, et il la tue, on devra donc encore une fois déménager à cause de lui, soit il la prive de son futur et de la chance d'avoir une vraie famille en la transformant ! Ah ! Sans oublier les problèmes que l'on pourrait avoir si les Volturi avaient connaissance de leur soi-disant relation !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Emmett fit rempart entre Rosalie et moi, les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard noir.

- Rosalie, la famille te l'a déjà dit, je te l'ai également répété à plusieurs reprises, ce que fait Edward ne te concerne pas. Tu n'as pas à décider pour lui. Et franchement, tu voudrais d'une belle-sœur comme Tanya ? Non mais t'es malade ! Et n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu t'es « entichée » d'un humain, Rosalie. J'étais humain lorsque tu m'as trouvé !

- C'est différent, Emmett ! Tu allais mourir !

-C'est donc deux poids, deux mesures, avec toi ? Il n'y a rien de différent ! Tu aurais pu m'amener jusqu'à un hôpital si tu l'avais voulu, on aurait pu me soigner, j'aurais pu avoir une vie humaine, des enfants, mourir… Toutes ces choses que tu souhaites à l'humaine !

- Tu… tu m'en veux de t'avoir mené à Carlisle ? S'écria faiblement Rosalie.

- Non. Bien sûr que non ! Je dis juste que ce que tu as fait n'est pas si différent de ce que fait Eddy, c'est tout ! Et qui te dit que la petite humaine rêve d'avoir toutes ces choses, hein ? Merde Rosie, arrête de déconner parce que là, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez. Je suis triste pour Tanya, si effectivement c'est la solitude prolongée qui lui a retourné les neurones et ravagé le cerveau, mais je refuse que mon petit frère soit malheureux pour tes beaux yeux. Alors s'il faut que j'accepte une humaine parmi nous, je le ferais, pour Eddy !

Les lèvres tremblantes, le regard perdu et les épaules basses, Rosalie avait perdu de sa superbe. Elle se sentait plus que trahie de voir qu'Emmett ne la soutenait pas, ni ne cherchait à la comprendre. Finalement, elle se tourna vers moi, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, et me pointa du doigt.

- Tu vas conduire la famille à sa perte, Edward, on va avoir de gros problèmes, tout ça à cause de toi et de ta fichue passion pour cette humaine ! Comme si tu n'avais pas causé suffisamment d'ennuis toutes ces décennies, il faut que tu en rajoutes ! C'est plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas…

- ROSALIE !

En entendant Carlisle hurler, Rosalie s'était subitement arrêtée. Notre père ne haussait jamais le ton, mais là, je devais admettre que ma sœur avait fait fort… Me haïssait donc-t-elle à ce point pour me refuser d'être heureux ?

Le silence pesant qui régnait à la maison en devenait angoissant. Les Denali, hormis Tanya qui comatait contre le mur, observaient Rosalie, particulièrement choqués par la virulence de ses propos. Jasper apaisait tant bien que mal l'ambiance et Alice fouillait les futurs potentiels à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait apaiser le caractère belliqueux de Rosalie. Malheureusement, Alice n'arrivait pas à percevoir quoique ce soit concernant Bella, et comme mon avenir semblait particulièrement intriqué au sien, elle ne voyait rien.

À l'extérieur, de gros nuages noirs commençaient à s'accumuler, reflétant parfaitement l'ambiance de la maisonnée, et une vague odeur de soufre se fit sentir. Le temps tournait à l'orage…

Alice se mit alors à sautiller joyeusement sur place et à taper dans les mains.

- Et si on allait jouer au base-ball ? Ça vous donnera l'occasion de taper quelques balles plutôt que de vous envoyer des vacheries à la tête, hein ? Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut s'amuser avec les Denali ! Je veux Éléazar dans mon équipe, c'est un super lanceur ! Allez ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! On y va !

Je ne pus faire autrement que sourire en apercevant mon lutin de sœur sautiller dans tous les sens, un vrai zébulon ! Son énergie inépuisable et sa nature enjouée étaient un véritable remède aux prises de têtes, même Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'est vous dire !

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, taper quelques balles me permettra d'évacuer ma frustration et au moins d'éviter de penser pendant quelques heures…


	17. 16 Nomades

Hellooo°°° !

Les vacances pour les uns, l'Enfer pour d'autres, au point où je n'ai plus qu'une pensée en tête : vivement la rentrée, j'aurai enfin la paix !

Déjà sérieusement dérangée en temps normal, là je suis à la limite de devenir complètement cinglée ! Bah, heureusement qu'il y a l'heure de l'apéro ;)

Bon, un peu de sérieux... Je ne t'aurai jamais imaginée aussi expéditive **Kyssou** c'est un peu radical ce que tu proposes, et n'oublie pas, dans une histoire il faut toujours au moins un méchant ! quand en plus le méchant en question - ici la méchante - est complètement dégénéré, c'est encore mieux ! Donc désolée de te décevoir, mais elle ne sera pas tuée ! En parlant de méchant, et donc de Tanya, je suis ravie de voir que la mienne te plait, **Lizz24** ! Oui, je reconnais, je ne l'ai pas épargnée du tout ! Chienne constamment en rut, bête à manger du foin, dégénérée au possible, elle n'est pas ratée ! Quand je n'aime pas un personnage, je ne l'épargne jamais, j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça ! Et dans la vie réelle, je ne suis pas mieux, quand je n'aime pas quelqu'un, ça saute aux yeux, comme si j'avais un méga néon clignotant "j'peux pas le blairer" et les multi-bras qui pointent la personne en question. Bref, Tanya gratinée, et Emmett qui te plait, génial ! Pour le grand secret, les révélations ne sont pas encore prévues au programme avant un bail ! NA ! Et en parlant de chatte en chaleur, on voit que ça te parle, hein **Puceron52**? Et c'est vrai, y'a de quoi devenir fou... Moi j'avais un jeu terrible avec la chatte quand elle était en chasse: je lui chopais le bout de la queue, le tirais à droite (ou à gauche) et me foutais de sa gueule de la voir tourner en rond ventre à terre et cul en l'air ! Sadique? Moi? Meuh non ! juste un peu vache ;) Je suis d'ailleurs devenue un pro du "bowling cat" : tu attrapes le chat par la peau du cou, tu ajustes ton tir, et tu le fais rouler par terre (délicatement bien sûr) ! Mon chat, affectueusement renommé "inséminator" vu la prolifération de chatons dans le bled où je vis, est un fervent adepte du bowlingcat. Pour Rosalie, c'est comme avec Tanya, les méchants de service, on en a besoin ! Rassures-toi, Rosalie finira quand même par reprendre ses esprits... ou peut-être pas ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'Edward soit une anomalie, mais c'est comme ça et c'est aussi important pour la suite de l'histoire ! Aaah **Magdalyn88**tu me rassures, sur le coup, j'ai cru que j'avais, à mon insu évidement, ingurgité une trop grosse quantité de psychotropes et hallucinogènes en tous genres... Mais si tu me dis que les ET ont enlevé mes objets fétiches, je te crois ! J'ai toujours pas retrouvé mes DDE d'ailleurs... 2 To de vidéos, musique et photos qui se sont mystérieusement envolés arg ! Sinon, NON ! J'me le garde mon Eddy !

Merci à **PtitCoeurfragile, Marina63, Maya31 **pour vos reviews et un immense MERCI à ma charmante bêtasse à moi, _**Méla Cullen**_ ! Mèèèèls power ma belle !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! à bientôt, bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

_**POV Edward :**_

Base-ball… Cela faisait une éternité que nous n'y avions pas joué !

En riant, nous nous mîmes donc en chemin jusqu'à notre lieu de prédilection, une vaste plaine encaissée au creux des montagnes et cernée par les bois, un endroit difficile d'accès pour les humains, qui nous faisait office de terrain de jeux, et une fois sur place, nous formions les équipes. Jasper avait envoyé une sacrée dose d'énergie à Tanya pour la ramener parmi nous, et heureusement, la présence de son clan modérait ses ardeurs.

Alice s'empressa de former son équipe, composée d'Éléazar, Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya et Irina, ces deux dernières étant à la fois très rapides et particulièrement rusées, et Emmett forma la seconde avec Kate, Carlisle, Esmée, Carmen et moi.

Tous les coups étaient permis dans notre version du base-ball et bien sûr, nos talents allaient jouer en notre faveur. Entre Jasper qui bombardait notre équipe de puissantes vagues de luxure ou d'apathie pour nous empêcher d'attraper les balles ou de les frapper, Alice qui « voyait » à l'avance où les balles atterrissaient, moi qui lisais ses pensées et changeais mes tirs au dernier moment et Kate qui électrocutait légèrement nos adversaires pour les empêcher d'arriver aux bases, notre partie de base-ball tourna rapidement au pugilat !

Esmée et Carmen se lamentaient de nous voir tous tricher à ce point, quant à Carlisle et Éléazar, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous ! De vrais gosses… Emmett se mit à hurler et à taper du pied après avoir cassé sa batte en deux. Il avait frappé la balle tellement fort que cette dernière s'en était retrouvée pulvérisée et la batte, fracassée…

Alice avait prévu d'emmener plusieurs balles, mais pas de battes supplémentaires. Mon ours de frère pleurnicha quelques instants avant d'avoir l'idée de déraciner un arbre pour s'en servir d'instrument. Une idée géniale selon lui, comme il s'amusait à le chanter à tue-tête. Il se fit sérieusement caresser le crâne à grands coups de baffes lorsque Rosalie, au poste de receveuse, se prit le tronc dans la tête…

Évidemment, après cela, ma sœur ne voulait plus jouer et bouda dans son coin. Il fut alors temps de rentrer après une partie de chasse.

Je profitais de me retrouver seul pour bifurquer vers _Strawberry Bay_ et donc me rendre chez Bella. Arrivé sur la falaise, je fus surpris, et également déçu, de voir qu'elle n'était pas là. Je trouvais un message sur la porte à mon attention et me jetais dessus.

_**Edward,**_

_**Rentre chez toi et surtout, n'en sors pas. Arranges-toi pour que vos amis ne quittent pas Forks avant l'aube, ne sortez pas de la maison. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.**_

_**Promets-moi de faire attention. Je pense à toi,**_

_**Bella.**_

Je relus la missive à plusieurs reprises, ne comprenant rien au sens des mots de Bella.

Pourquoi ne pas sortir ? Un quelconque danger ? Comme s'il pouvait nous arriver quelque chose ! Nous sommes des vampires, nom d'un chien ! Le plus grand prédateur au monde !

Frustré de ne rien y comprendre, je repris le chemin de la villa. Jasper avait dû ressentir mon énervement puisqu'il m'attendait à l'extérieur, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Edward ? Tu ne devais pas voir ta petite « humaine » ? Ricana-t-il avec emphase.

- Je devais mais elle n'était pas là ! Elle m'a laissé ça.

Je lui tendis alors le message qu'il s'empressa de lire. Ses yeux bondissaient de gauche à droite sur le papier et un pli de contrariété apparut sur son front.

_**Je pense que nous devrions suivre ses directives et…**_

- Voyons Jazz ! Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?

_**Je sais, je ne comprends pas moi-même. Mais ça doit être sérieux pour qu'elle agisse ainsi et nous conseille de ne pas sortir.**_

- Tu voudrais qu'on reste coincés à la maison ? Toute la nuit ? C'est de la folie, Jazz !

- Je sais frangin, mais je pense qu'on devrait l'écouter.

- Et on va faire comment pour empêcher tout le monde de sortir sans parler de ce message ?

- On trouvera bien quelque chose, Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il me rendit la lettre de Bella que je glissais dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et, le front toujours barré par la contrariété, il reprit le chemin de la maison. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la villa, Alice sautillait joyeusement, des jeux de société entre les mains.

_**J'ai aperçu votre conversation et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour garder tout le monde ici. Et avant que tu me le demandes, je ne vois rien Edward, désolée ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il se passe bien quelque chose...**_

- Alors, « _pictionnary_ ®» ou « _trivial pursuit_ ®» ? Pépia joyeusement Alice en posant bruyamment les boites sur la table.

Carlisle fut particulièrement surpris de me voir prêt à participer à un jeu de société et devant l'enjouement d'Alice, tout le monde décida de jouer au «_pictionnary_ ®».

Une vraie partie de plaisir ! Entre Emmett qui dessinait comme un pied et Rosalie qui peinait à déchiffrer un simple rébus, leur équipe était bonne perdante ! Et Rosalie, mauvaise joueuse surtout en cas de défaite, boudait franchement.

L'équipe de Tanya et Irina était en troisième place, à croire que leurs dessins obscènes leur portaient chance ! Franchement, comment peut-on découvrir «François Ier » avec, comme dessins, une couronne, une « levrette », un chibre envahi de pustules et une tombe ? **(voir note en fin de chapitre, ndla)  
**

Alice et Jasper étaient évidemment premiers, facile lorsqu'on a le talent de ma sœur…

Esmée et Carlisle étaient quatrièmes, voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux !

Kate et moi étions seconds, il faut dire que voir Kate dessiner avec application, la langue sortie de la bouche et toutes ses grimaces n'aidaient pas à me concentrer tant je rigolais !

Carmen et Éléazar étaient cinquièmes, ce qui fit rager la Denali… Éléazar s'intéressait plus à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur qu'au jeu. Il avait le front plissé par la contrariété et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je me focalisais sur lui, il s'empressa de me cacher ses pensées. Avait-il perçu quelque chose ?

La nuit se passa relativement rapidement et dans un calme à peu près plat.

Bien sûr, si la présence du clan Denali mettait un frein aux constantes agressions de Tanya, elle ne faisait rien concernant ses pensées. Ses fantasmes me parvenaient continuellement, c'en était écœurant ! Ajoutez à cela les pensées d'Irina, j'étais servi ! J'en avais plus qu'assez de me voir sous toutes les coutures et dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables. J'allais devenir fou ! Depuis que j'avais fait l'erreur de coucher avec sa sœur, Irina me poursuivait assidûment. Tanya n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur mes « prouesses » et sa sœur en bavait d'envie. Une fois, pas deux !

Le jour finit par se lever et les Denali décidèrent de se mettre en route.

Carmen et Éléazar me promirent de tout faire pour empêcher Tanya de débarquer à l'improviste et j'en fus rassuré. Évidemment, cette idiote continuait à me bassiner télépathiquement, et entre ses fantasmes répugnants et ses menaces répétées à l'encontre de Bella, j'en avais plus qu'assez.

Ajoutez à cela les pensées malfaisantes de Rosalie, je commençais à être épuisé !

Au moment des derniers « au-revoir » et des accolades, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à me défaire de l'étreinte gluante de Tanya et à éviter de justesse que la bouche d'Irina se pose sur la mienne. Lorsqu'elle aperçut l'intérêt de la seconde Denali à mon égard, un nouveau plan se forma dans l'esprit méchant de Rosalie. Tout faire pour me caser avec…

- N'y pense même pas, Rosalie. La menaçais-je.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Eddy ! Cracha-t-elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Finalement, les Denali se mirent en route aux alentours de 10 heures du matin, après que Carlisle ait remis une copie de la vidéo tournée lors de la dernière rave-party à Éléazar, à l'insu des membres de son clan. Ce dernier continuait, tout comme mon père, à rechercher tout ce qu'il pouvait au sujet de cette créature, mais jusqu'à présent, son travail s'était révélé infructueux.

Je disputais une partie d'échec avec Jasper lorsqu'un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre. Un nouvel orage menaçait la météo et Emmett se mit à frétiller d'impatience sur son fauteuil avant de balancer sa manette.

- Base-ball ! J'veux rejouer au base-ball ! On y va ! On y va ! On y va !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en le voyant aussi excité, on aurait dit Alice le jour des soldes !

Finalement, nous nous mîmes en route pour notre terrain de jeu, Emmett sautant partout comme un gosse, brandissait fièrement sa nouvelle batte et embrassait le bois avec ferveur, pressé de gagner.

Pour nous éviter de tricher comme la veille, Esmée décida d'arbitrer le jeu.

- Je répète pour ceux qui n'écoutaient pas, les dons ne sont pas autorisés ! S'écria-t-elle alors que nous boudions, Jasper, Alice et moi.

Les équipes furent rapidement formées, Alice, Carlisle et Rosalie dans l'une, mes frères et moi dans l'autre. Le score était serré et c'était mon tour de lancer lorsqu'Alice se figea, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux dans le vague. Je plongeais brièvement dans son esprit et aperçus que nous allions avoir de la visite…

- Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? Demanda Jasper.

- Des nomades, ils nous ont entendus jouer, ils arrivent.

- Bah ! Rien de méchant, quoi ! S'exclama Emmett en secouant sa batte dans tous les sens.

Alice émergea alors de sa vision, et avec son petit nez plissé, ses lèvres retroussées en une grimace écoeurée, ses yeux clignant à vitesse V et le tic nerveux sur sa joue gauche, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire d'elle. Mais mieux valait ne pas contrarier Alice, Dieu seul sait de quoi elle pourrait être capable, et encore !

- Que t'arrive-t-il Alice, pourquoi es-tu si contrariée ? Demanda doucement Jasper en lui caressant le dos.

- Ça m'énerve ! Ma vision était parasitée par je ne sais quoi, je n'aime pas ça !

- Serait-il possible que l'un des nomades ait un don ? S'enquit Carlisle, inquiet pour nous tous.

- Oui, non, peut-être, je ne sais pas.

- Te bile pas p'tite sœur ! S'ils nous cherchent, ils tâteront de ma batte ! S'exclama gaiement Emmett, se récoltant un regard noir de Rosalie en retour.

J'étais sûr que si les choses devaient tourner à la confrontation, Rosalie trouverait le moyen de tout me mettre sur le dos…

Nous continuions de jouer, avec moins d'entrain cependant, en attendant que les nomades débarquent.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, nous les entendîmes arriver.

Les yeux rivés sur les arbres bordant la plaine, nous vîmes trois silhouettes sombres se découper entre les arbres. Le corps parfaitement immobile, comme seul un vampire en était capable, le visage figé, ils nous dévisagèrent franchement avant de s'avancer vivement jusqu'à nous, sourire aux lèvres.

Leurs cheveux envahis de feuilles ou de branches d'arbres, leurs vêtements débraillés et troués, leurs pieds nus et leurs gestes saccadés démontraient clairement qu'ils vivaient sauvagement. Leurs yeux carmins étaient eux, un indicatif de leur mode d'alimentation et ce que je perçus dans leurs pensées de leur dernier… repas me mettait mal à l'aise. Ils étaient vraiment barbares…

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Laurent et voici Victoria et James. Il nous avait semblé entendre une partie en cours. Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas joué… Seriez-vous intéressé par trois joueurs supplémentaires ?

L'homme qui avait parlé avait la peau sombre pour notre espèce. De longs dread-locks encadraient son visage, lui conférant une apparence douce et sympathique. J'entendais un arrière accent de français. La femme avait sûrement l'apparence la plus sauvage des trois. Elle semblait aux aguets, prête à fuir à tout moment. De lourdes boucles d'un roux flamboyant retombaient sur ses épaules, telle une couronne de flamme encerclant sa tête.

Le troisième était légèrement plus petit que moi, il avait un corps trapu. Les cheveux d'un blond sale attachés en catogan et le regard narquois, il nous dévisageait avec une franche curiosité mais surtout avec dédain. Fouillant ses pensées, je m'aperçus qu'il était à la tête de leur petit clan et surtout qu'il était l'initiateur de leurs jeux sadiques avec les humains. Il était un traqueur, raffolant plus du jeu et de la chasse que du repas. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Alice, j'y vis de la reconnaissance et de la convoitise. Et lorsque Jasper se mit à gronder doucement, je compris qu'il avait également perçu les sentiments du traqueur.

Carlisle nous jeta un bref regard de travers avant de serrer la main que l'homme, Laurent, lui tendait.

- Bonjour. Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille…

- Famille ?

Les trois nomades s'étaient exclamés en même temps. A la fois curieux et ennuyés. Ils étaient le nomade typique, vivant en clan, hiérarchisé, un chef, les soumis. Jamais ils ne penseraient pouvoir être l'égal d'un autre vampire. Tout était question de pouvoir chez ces nomades, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Le James en question observait Alice du coin de l'œil, je n'aimais pas ça.

- Oui, nous sommes une famille. Nous maintenons une résidence permanente dans les environs, ce territoire est le nôtre et…

- Permanente ? Vous voulez dire que vous vivez auprès des humains ? S'exclama Laurent avec ébahissement alors que Victoria et James nous observaient d'un air dégoûté.

- Oui, cela fait de nombreuses années que nous vivons ainsi. Répondit Carlisle d'un ton las.

- Ça vous dérange qu'on se mette un ou deux humains sous les dents ?

C'était la première fois que nous entendions James. Sa voix était étrangement rauque, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des années, et son regard était entièrement focalisé sur Carlisle, ses yeux rouges pétillant d'un amusement malsain. Je n'en revenais pas de son audace. Nous venions de leur dire que ce territoire était le nôtre et il voulait en faire son terrain de chasse !

- Je vous demanderai d'éviter de vous nourrir dans cet état. Cela pourrait éventuellement menacer notre tranquillité et notre sécurité.

Carlisle tentait de garder son calme, même si cela lui semblait de plus en plus difficile. La pluie se mit alors à tomber, bientôt suivie par un violent éclair qui déchira le ciel. Le temps tourna au chaos, reflétant parfaitement la tension qui suintait de os deux groupes.

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'un misérable humain fera la différence ? Se moqua clairement la femme, Victoria, en nous jetant des regards dédaigneux.

- Cela n'a rien à voir. Nous revendiquons ce terrain de chasse comme étant le nôtre, aussi je vous prierai de respecter à la fois nos terres, mais également les humains qui les peuplent.

Au plus Carlisle tentait de les dissuader de chasser dans les environs, au plus James et Victoria en avaient envie. Uniquement pour s'amuser… Nous étions sept face à eux et ils s'en foutaient royalement !

- On pourrait, oui. Et on pourrait aussi bien faire le contraire ! Nargua James alors que Victoria gloussait, son regard malsain luisant de malice.

Brusquement, je perçus la terreur pure d'Alice dans ses pensées. Les yeux dans le vague, le visage figé par l'effroi, elle faisait peur à voir…

_**Je ne vois plus rien… Plus rien ! Nous avons tous disparu… ça arrive… **_

Ses pensées étaient décousues, chaotiques, quelques fragments d'images de-ci, de-là, mais rien de concret. Puis tout à coup, les vibrations atmosphériques néfastes cessèrent alors qu'une image se formait clairement dans l'esprit de ma sœur, une forme sombre sur une branche d'arbre, nous épiant.

_**Maintenant !**_

* * *

**Ndla :** 1 : Officiellement décédé des suites d'une septicémie, le roi François Ier est mort de la syphilis, transmise par l'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses. Selon la petite histoire dans l'Histoire, le mari de cette dernière aurait couché avec toutes les filles de joies et femmes possibles afin de contracter la maladie, la transmettre à son épouse afin qu'elle infecte à son tour le roi de France. Jalousies ? Desseins à faire tomber le Roi ? Émissaire de Charles Quint ? Toujours est-il que ça aurait pu être évité étant donné que les capotes existent depuis l'Antiquité… Comme quoi il faut toujours (la) sortir couvert ;)


	18. 17 - Confrontations

Hellooo°°° !

Petit passage en speed pour vous livrer ce chapitre avant d'aller glander au soleil !

Une fois encore, MERCI à _**Méla Cullen**_ , ma bêtasse number 1 !

Et merci pour vos reviews, j'y répondrai à mon prochain passage ;)

Sur ce, à la prochaine ! Bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

James et Victoria s'amusaient toujours à nous narguer, menaçant de se prendre un « en-cas » pour la route dans les environs. Ils aimaient s'amuser et se trouver confrontés face à un clan de sept vampires représentait pour eux le jeu ultime. Laurent, quant à lui, secouait la tête, clairement fatigué par les jeux sadiques et puérils de ses acolytes.

Puis James eut un regard de trop vers Alice et j'aperçus alors la raison de son intérêt malsain envers ma sœur.

Il la connaissait…

Du moins, il l'avait connue alors qu'elle était encore humaine.

Le parfum de la jeune fille, enfermée dans un asile psychiatrique, l'avait appelé comme jamais aucune autre fragrance ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Alice était sa chanteuse, son sang était spécialement conçu pour lui…

James aurait très bien pu la tuer le jour même, mais où était le jeu dans tout ça ? Surtout que se nourrir immédiatement d'une misérable humaine, aliénée de surcroit, était bien trop facile !

Alors il avait épié Alice, ses moindres faits et gestes. Puis il avait compris qu'Alice n'était pas folle, comme le croyaient sa famille et les médecins. Alice avait déjà un puissant talent, elle voyait des bribes de l'avenir. Pour son père, un fervent croyant, elle était le rejeton du Malin. Alors, pour éviter disgrâce et déshonneur, il l'avait faite enfermer dans cette institution psychiatrique, tout en faisant croire à sa mort, allant jusqu'à simuler son enterrement.

James s'était alors amusé avec les nerfs de ma sœur… Elle le voyait dans ses visions, elle voyait sa mort venir de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Lorsqu'elle avait dit aux différents médecins qu'elle allait bientôt mourir assassinée, ma pauvre sœur avait eu droit à plusieurs séances d'électrochocs afin de la guérir de sa démence. Alice avait donc fini par se taire, sachant que la lobotomie ferait partie de son « traitement » si elle venait encore à parler de ses visions…

Alice ne devait sa survie qu'à un nouveau médecin. Un vampire également végétarien. Il avait bien compris qu'Alice avait un petit quelque chose de spécial, qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres patients. Et lorsque ma sœur l'avait confronté seule à seul, lui révélant qu'elle savait qu'il était un vampire et qu'il se nourrissait d'animaux parce qu'elle l'avait « vu », le médecin vampire l'avait prise sous son aile. Puis, lorsqu'Alice lui parla du vampire aux yeux rouges qui voulait la tuer, il finit par découvrir James et son besoin malsain de jouer avec ses victimes, ici Alice. Afin de protéger ma sœur, il la mordit. James n'avait pas supporté de voir sa proie lui passer sous le nez. Il tua alors le médecin en représailles et laissa Alice seule, l'abandonnant aux flammes de la transformation et persuadé qu'elle deviendrait une sauvageonne. Maintenant, James voulait récupérer Alice afin d'utiliser ses visions…

Rage, horreur, dégoût et envie de meurtre se mêlèrent violemment en moi. Je grognais.

Les lèvres du traqueur se courbèrent en un petit sourire narquois, croyant que je réagissais à ses provocations à peine voilées.

Alice, elle, était complètement figée, perdue dans la vision précédente de cette forme sombre, hurlant mentalement « ça arrive ! Ça arrive ! ».

Victoria, pendue au bras de James, s'adressa alors à Carlisle d'une voix étonnamment haut-perchée. Un sacré contraste en rapport à son apparence sauvage, féline.

- Allons Carlisle, vous n'allez tout de même pas empêcher des congénères de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent, non ?

- Tant que vous n'empiétez pas sur nos terres, je n'ai rien à dire, mais vous comprendrez que…

- Justement non ! Je ne comprends pas ! Un humain de moins ou de plus, quelle différence ? Gloussa-t-elle en vrillant mon père d'un regard moqueur.

Les esprits commençaient sérieusement à s'échauffer entre les perpétuelles railleries des nomades et les pensées plus que possessives de James à l'encontre d'Alice. Jasper lui aussi semblait avoir du mal à se contenir, percevant les émotions des uns et des autres, et ce qui émanait du Traqueur le mettait dans une rage absolue.

Rosalie, farouche protectrice de la famille, ne tolérait plus la présence des nomades et n'attendait plus qu'une chose, qu'ils partent au plus vite, si possible loin de l'état et donc hors de nos vies.

Emmett, un sourire joyeux jusqu'aux oreilles, s'amusait à faire craquer ses jointures. Il souhaitait plus que tout que la situation dégénère et ainsi leur faire tâter ses poings.

Esmée, la douce Esmée, s'inquiétait pour nous tous, mais également pour les malheureux humains qui croiseraient la route des nomades. Notre mère ne savait faire autrement que s'inquiéter perpétuellement…

Quant à Alice, elle était complètement affolée. Ma sœur était si agitée, son esprit hurlant continuellement « il y a quelque chose ici ! » que j'en avais mal au crâne. Elle scannait la forêt à la recherche de cette forme sombre qu'elle avait aperçue plus tôt dans sa vision et tournait sur elle-même afin d'apercevoir au moins l'arbre en question.

Ne supportant pas de voir ma sœur aussi agitée, je dédaignais les trois nomades et me focalisais également sur les recherches d'Alice. Notre comportement des plus étranges finit par attirer l'attention des autres.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Entendis-je vaguement demander le vampire aux dreadlocks.

- Edward, là-bas ! Regarde ! s'exclama Alice en pointant un arbre lointain.

Je focalisais ma vue dessus, effectivement, je reconnaissais bien l'arbre de sa vision. C'était un immense épicéa au tronc épais dont les racines noueuses s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol et s'étaient ancrées dans la roche. J'aperçus alors une forme massive sur une haute branche mais je fus incapable de savoir de quoi il s'agissait car la chose était cachée par l'épais feuillage de l'arbre. Les branches frémirent brusquement, il y eut une certaine agitation à la cime de l'épicéa, puis la forme en question disparut.

- Ah ! Ce n'est rien qu'un oiseau ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Ricana dédaigneusement Victoria de sa voix haut-perchée en pointant un gros pigeon qui volait au-dessus des cimes, quelques mètres plus loin de notre épicéa.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que notre étrange comportement, à Alice et moi, avait attiré l'attention des huit autres vampires présents à nos côtés.

Carlisle nous observait, le front plissé et les sourcils froncés, s'inquiétant de notre agitation plus qu'apparente. Quant aux nomades, ils se moquaient éperdument de nous, continuant à parlementer sur leur prochain casse-croûte, qu'ils souhaitaient prendre sur Forks et ses environs.

- Je vous demanderai une fois de plus de vous abstenir de chasser sur ce territoire. Leur demanda Carlisle d'une voix dure, commençant franchement à perdre patience.

Les nomades s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire. James, un sourire railleur aux lèvres, se tourna alors vers Carlisle.

- Et sinon quoi ? Vous allez nous en empêcher peut-être ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous écouter ? Entre ces deux-là qui ont peur des oiseaux et ces…

- Hum ! Hum !

Nous avions tous sursauté, recherchant qui avait bien pu interrompre le Traqueur, et je tombais des nues en apercevant Bella, assise dans un arbre, affalée contre le tronc, une jambe étendue sur une épaisse branche et l'autre se balançant. Sa tête dodelinait légèrement et son regard était rivé sur les feuilles bruissant sous la brise. Elle avait l'air captivée dans sa contemplation lorsque Rosalie se mit à gronder doucement, de façon menaçante.

Lorsque Bella se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers nous et de pointer son index sur sa poitrine.

- Oh ! C'est moi que vous regardez comme ça ?

Je dus me mordre les lèvres suite à sa question. Son visage reflétait une parfaite surprise mais son regard luisait d'amusement.

Rosalie, outrée par la présence de Bella, se mit à feuler doucement, alors que mes parents, Emmett et les nomades l'observaient avec des yeux ronds.

_**Ben mes aïeux, on n'en a pas fini...**_

J'étouffais un ricanement aux pensées d'Emmett puis tournais mon attention sur mes parents et les nomades. Comme de bien entendu, ils se sentaient incroyablement attirés par Bella. Ils semblaient hypnotisés par sa présence.

- Autant me joindre aux festivités, non ?

Les nomades et mes parents sortirent de leur transe lorsque Bella se laissa tomber gracieusement de sa branche en riant, snobant Rosalie qui grognait de façon menaçante, avant de s'avancer jusqu'à nous tous d'un pas lent.

_**De quoi se mêle-t-elle celle-là ? Saleté d'humaine… Comment a-t-elle pu arriver auprès de 10 vampires sans qu'un seul ne l'entende ? Foutu télépathe incapable de protéger sa famille ! Elle en a trop vu ! Il va falloir s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes !**_

Je grognais en entendant les pensées de Rosalie et Bella, quant à elle, roulait des yeux. Elle s'approcha de ma sœur qui grognait toujours puis lui tapota doucement la joue à trois reprises.

- Ooooh ! Pas la peine d'être aussi impolie, tu n'es pas un animal ! Un peu de retenue, que Diable !

Bella continua son avancée, passant devant Carlisle et l'ignorant avec superbe, avant de s'interposer devant nos deux clans. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et Bella agissait comme si de rien n'était.

- Je sais que ça ne se fait pas d'écouter aux portes, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas assisté à un aussi bon divertissement que je n'osais pas vous déranger ! S'exclama-t-elle gaiement, les yeux pétillant de joie.

Carlisle avança vers elle d'un pas et déglutis doucement avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais alors qu'il allait parler, Bella l'ignora une fois de plus avant de foncer à une vitesse inimaginable vers Jasper. Mes parents, les nomades, Rosalie et Emmett sursautèrent en s'apercevant que Bella n'était pas si humaine qu'elle le paraissait…

- Incroyable… Qu'est-ce que tu ressembles à Baldr _(N.B. en fin de page) _! C'est absolument époustouflant.

_**Baldr ? Et quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici ?**_

Bella fila alors jusqu'à une Rosalie toujours aussi grondante de rage. La tête penchée sur le côté, le regard rivé sur ma sœur et les sourcils froncés, Bella s'adressa finalement à ma sœur.

- Quant à toi, tu es le portrait craché de Marie-Antoinette ! Tu en as même l'arrogance et la vanité. Espérons que, contrairement à elle, tu parviennes à garder ta tête attachée à ton cou.

Rosalie feula, outrée par les paroles de la jeune femme qui nous avait rejoint. Emmett n'appréciait pas les menaces voilées faites par Bella, quant à Jasper, il était légèrement amusé par la situation, tout en restant inquiet. Finalement, Carlisle s'approcha d'elle.

- Je te prierais de surveiller tes paroles, mes enfants ne t'ont rien fait à ce que je sache et les agressions quelles qu'elles soient ne mènent à rien. De telles actions ne mènent qu'à conflit et violence, ce qui est parfaitement inutile. Maintenant, je serais plus qu'heureux de t'accueillir pour quelques temps parmi nous si tu le souhaites, à partir du moment où nous pouvons agir de façon cordiale les uns envers les autres, tout se passera au mieux.

Carlisle lui sourit alors d'une façon amicale, Bella cligna lentement des yeux avant de faire un pas hésitant vers mon père.

- Oh !

Bella semblait surprise, quant au sourire de Carlisle, il était de plus en plus chaleureux.

- Désolée. J'ai pas écouté. Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Le sourire de Carlisle s'effaça instantanément. Quant à Bella, c'était comme si elle n'avait vraiment rien entendu des paroles de mon père. Je savais qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que son dégoût envers Carlisle puisse atteindre de tels sommets. Et quelque part, j'en étais profondément déçu…

Bella se tourna alors vers les nomades avant de se pencher sur Laurent et d'inspirer profondément la fragrance du vampire, les yeux fermés. J'avais l'impression qu'une bête me déchirait les entrailles et je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, détruire ce vampire.

_**Edward ! Calmes-toi, ce n'est pas le moment d'être jaloux ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point la situation est tendue ? Si tu n'es pas foutu de te calmer tout seul, je le fais !**_

J'observais Jasper avec des yeux ronds. Moi, jaloux ? Impossible ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! Mais en voyant que Bella continuait à inspirer le parfum du vampire nomade, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais bel et bien jaloux… Elle inspira profondément par le nez une dernière fois avant d'expirer lentement par la bouche.

- Hmmm… Combinaison intéressante… Afrique noire… France… Brésil… Je dirais… mère mulâtre et père brésilien !

_**Comment peut-elle savoir ça… C'est impossible ! Comment peut-elle connaître mes origines ?**_

Bella se recula alors et ouvrit les yeux, puis elle se tourna alors vers James et Victoria. Ces derniers étaient amusés par la réaction de Bella envers ma famille, principalement ses menaces voilées à Rosalie et son dédain envers Carlisle. Une main posée sur la hanche, elle observait les deux nomades en les détaillant de bas en haut, puis Bella finit par secouer la tête, affligée.

- Non mais franchement ! Est-ce que ça vous tuerait de porter des godasses ? Devez-vous galoper à travers le pays pieds nus, comme de vulgaires lapins ? Vous êtes la honte de votre race, vampires !

Instantanément, James et Victoria se mirent en position d'attaque, les lèvres retroussées sur leurs dents et feulant de haine, prêts à bondir sur Bella. Carlisle, quant à lui, nous poussait en arrière, ne souhaitant pas nous voir mêlés au conflit. Quant à Rosalie, elle était profondément choquée de voir que Bella avait connaissance de notre existence…

_**Elle est malade ou quoi ? Deux vampires prêts à lui sauter à la gorge et elle n'a aucune réaction ?**_

Emmett observait la scène avec des yeux ronds, se demandant franchement si Bella n'avait pas une déficience quelconque. Quelle personne normalement constituée irait attaquer de front des vampires sans se départir de son flegme et de son sourire ?

Bella secoua la tête puis j'entendis sa langue claquer contre son palais.

- C'était une simple observation, pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux.

Bella me tournant le dos, je fus incapable de voir, même dans les pensées des deux nomades, ce qui les fit changer d'avis. James et Victoria se redressèrent, cessèrent leurs grognements et lancèrent un regard noir à Bella avant de se calmer.

- Permettez-moi de vous aider… Dit-elle d'une voix basse, lourde de gravité.

Bella se tourna alors vers nous et son regard perçant se fixa sur Carlisle.

- Une résidence permanente, dites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix détachée.

Bella ne cachait pas qu'elle avait écouté notre conversation avec les nomades depuis le début, avant que nous ne prenions conscience de sa présence à nos côtés. Carlisle s'avança d'un pas, flanqué de Rosalie et Emmett.

- Oui, nous vivons à proximité d'une petite ville et…

Bella secoua la tête, interrompant mon père une fois de plus.

- Lorsque vous avez affaire à vos congénères, vous devez vous plier à leurs règles. Votre mode de vie et vos habitudes alimentaires sont exceptionnellement rares dans votre espèce. Vous n'avez pas le droit de leur refuser de se nourrir s'ils le souhaitent.

- Je ne pense pas…

- Vous vivez comme des mortels. Vous agissez comme eux, parlez comme eux, pensez comme eux. Cette façon d'être a corrompu votre esprit ! N'oubliez pas que les lois des Hommes ne représentent rien pour votre espèce. Vous ne pouvez espérer que les autres vampires respectent vos croyances s'ils n'en ont aucune connaissance !

Carlisle donnait l'impression de s'être pris une claque. En un sens, Bella n'avait pas tort, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Les trois nomades nous souriaient d'un air moqueur, apparemment ravis, et Bella se tourna alors vers eux et les pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

- Cependant, vous ne devriez pas être sans savoir que lorsqu'un territoire est déjà habité par un membre de votre espèce, les humains et donc le sang lui appartiennent. Vous devez donc demander au maître des lieux l'autorisation de vous nourrir. Celle-ci peut vous être accordée, ou refusée. De plus, permettez-moi d'ajouter que vos habitudes de chasse sont particulièrement grossières… Laisser vos proies à découvert comme vous le faites pourrait amener les humains à prendre connaissance de l'existence de votre race et ainsi la mettre en danger !

Le sourire moqueur des nomades s'effaça instantanément et ils commencèrent à perdre patience.

James feula à l'intention de Bella.

- Où devons-nous aller alors ?

- Jusqu'où s'étendent vos terres ? Demanda-t-elle à Carlisle.

- Notre terrain de chasse s'étend sur toute la Péninsule Olympic et les forêts alentours. Répondit Carlisle d'un air tendu.

- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille d'aller au Canada. Évitez Seattle ou n'importe qu'elle autre grande ville, vous laissez bien trop de victimes sur votre passage. Ou alors mangez un peu plus proprement ! Maintenant, messieurs, dames, cette confrontation n'a plus lieu d'être. Conclu Bella d'un ton menaçant.

- Ah oui ? Et qui le dit ? S'exclama dédaigneusement Victoria.

Bella ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire, tout simplement. Elle avait l'air amusée par la situation. James souffla, lassé.

- J'en ai ras-le-bol de ce bordel ! Victoria, Laurent, on s'en va ! Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons, cependant. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Et qu'est-ce que tu es? Demanda-t-il à Bella et je n'aimais pas le côté malsain de ses pensées.

Bella se contenta de le regarder avec une indifférence polie, sourire aux lèvres. Voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, il souffla lourdement, exaspéré, avant de nous tourner le dos et partir, Victoria sur les talons. Laurent fut un peu plus lent, se retournant une dernière fois vers Bella, médusé qu'elle ait pu connaître ses origines en le reniflant simplement. Il rejoignit finalement ses compagnons de route.

Les tensions se calmèrent instantanément dès leur départ et Rosalie fut la première à parler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda-t-elle à Carlisle en attente d'une réponse.

Mon père ne la regardait pas cependant, le regard rivé sur Bella qu'il considérait comme une menace potentielle. Personne ne s'attendit, d'ailleurs, à ce que ce soit Bella qui réponde à la question de Rosalie.

- Je viens juste de vous sauver la vie.

- Tu rigoles ? Ils étaient clairement en sous-effectif, on avait largement le dessus ! En plus, Carlisle s'en sortait très bien avant que tu n'arrives ! S'esclaffa Emmett et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec mon frère, ces nomades n'auraient eu aucune chance face à nous.

Bella eut bien du mal à garder son sérieux, et finalement elle se mit à rire, frappant ses genoux de ses poings et secouant la tête. Elle finit par se calmer sous nos regards médusés.

- Je ne parlais pas de ces idiots !

Le tonnerre se remit alors à gronder et un éclair zébra le ciel. Bella se tourna alors vers les bois, le regard lourd, alors que le vent se levait, menaçant.

- Dans les semaines à venir, ne vous approchez pas des Goat Rocks.

Alors qu'elle laissait planer ses paroles dans l'air, étrangement teintées de menaces, Bella nous fit un petit signe de la main avant de se retourner. Rosalie l'appela alors, la voix teintée par la colère.

- Tu n'es pas humaine.

- Wahou ! Bien joué Sherlock !

* * *

_**Baldr :** __Dans la mythologie Nordique, Baldr fait partie des Ases (dieux principaux). Fils d'Odin et de Frigg, il est le dieu de la lumière, de la beauté, de la jeunesse et de l'amour._


	19. 18 - Avertissement

Hellooo°°° !

Une nouvelle semaine qui commence, la fin des vacances pour certains, le début pour d'autres, personnellement, j'attends avec impatience le 3 septembre ! Mes gamins seront enfin à l'école... Et oui, on oublie un peu trop souvent qu'être maman est loin d'être de tout repos, les nerfs sont trop souvent mis à rude épreuve. Bref, vivement mes vacances !

Ciel bleu, chaleur, grand soleil, barbecue, apéro... rien de mieux pour terminer ces "vacances" en beauté :)

Bon, un peu de sérieux...

**Bellou Pattinson :** C'est sûr que le boyau ça fait un peu crade, mais le principal, c'est de faire attention à sa santé, non? De nos jours, les jeunes oublient un peu trop souvent le caoutchouc et les conséquences ne sont pas glorieuses. La recrudescence des cas de syphilis en France en est un parfait exemple. Moi qui suis une gamine de la "génération sida", ça me fait mal au coeur de voir autant d'insouciance. Mais bon, ça n'arrive toujours qu'aux autres, hein?

**Puceron52 :** Inséminator parce qu'il y a une recrudescence de chatons noirs à taches blanches aux yeux verts dans mon bled, donc on sait de suite qui est le géniteur...

**Sandry :** Il faut bien une barge pour rajouter un peu de piment, non?

Sinon, dans l'ordre (j'espère) et simplement par flegme de répondre à tout le monde ( midi moins l'quart, heure du ricard oblige !), merci à _**Maya31, Kyssou, PtitCoeurFragile, Sochic88, Magdalyn88, LaMordue** _(OOUUIIIIII ! Les lemons arrivent ! obsédée :p)_**, Camelia Bella, Erika Shoval et Nedwige Stew**_

_**Quelques précisions et réponses aux questions fréquemment posées**_

* Ce n'est pas que Bella déteste Carlisle, il l'indiffère, d'où le mépris de la jeune femme à son égard (voir chapitre 9 - Évolutions - pour avoir un début de réponse)

* Pourquoi Edward ne dit pas à Rosalie que Bella n'est pas humaine ? Simplement pour ne pas créer d'autres problèmes et que Rosalie ne réclame pas la tête de Bella au bout d'une pique.

* Est-elle un ange? Une déesse? Un démon? Que nenni ! aucune de ces réponses n'est justes !

* Le "mystérieux danger" fera une brève apparition dans le chapitre 22

* Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-elle tant à Edward qui est si faible par rapport à elle? Là aussi ça sera expliqué dans un autre chapitre, donc je ne dirai rien pour le moment.

Voili, voilou, j'en dirai pas plus, même sous la torture !

Un grand MERCI à ma charmante bêtasse adorée, j'ai nommé _**Méla Cullen**_

Sur ce, bonne semaine, bonne lecture et...

... **_ENJOY ! ! !_**

* * *

J'observais Bella s'éloigner d'un pas lent, lorsque Rosalie bondit vers elle et lui agrippa férocement le poignet pour la retenir, l'attirant à elle brusquement.

- Oh ! Je t'ai posé une question ! S'énerva ma sœur.

- Techniquement, c'était une affirmation donc je ne vois pas en quoi tu as besoin de réponse. Maintenant, lâche-moi, vampire.

- Pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit ce que tu es !

- J'ai dit, lâche-moi vampire.

Rosalie resserra vicieusement sa poigne sur Bella en feulant d'indignation et cette dernière la vrilla d'un regard menaçant. Dangereux.

- J'exige de savoir ce que tu es ! Tu nous le dois !

- Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit, vampire, et je ne te dois rien, alors je te prierai de me lâcher. Immédiatement. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras paAAAAÏÏÏÏÏE !

Instantanément, Rosalie relâcha Bella en hurlant de douleur, comme si elle s'était brûlée, et tomba violemment sur les fesses. Bella la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu as de la chance, vampire. Aujourd'hui je vais être clémente avec toi, par respect pour Edward puisque tu es un membre de sa famille. Mais touche-moi encore une fois, une seule, et tu le regretteras amèrement…

Bella se tourna alors vers moi. Un étrange éclat miroitait au fond de ses iris mais elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il avait disparu.

Rosalie, roulée en boule au sol, massait sa main endolorie sous les regards affolés d'Emmett, qui s'était rué à ses côtés pour la protéger, et ceux inquiets de Carlisle et Esmée. Mon père s'approcha immédiatement de Rosalie et observa sa main blessée, elle était brûlée au troisième degré et le venin peinait à réparer la plaie… Carlisle se tourna alors vers Bella, les traits durs, de la répulsion clairement évidente dans le regard et également un brin d'inquiétude.

- Étais-tu obligée de l'attaquer et de la blesser ? Ma fille n'a fait que te poser une question innocente !

- Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas assisté aux mêmes faits que moi, Carlisle Cullen. Ta fille a « exigé » et non demandé…

- Ce n'est qu'une question de sémantique !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu acceptes sans broncher son caractère de petite fille égoïste et ses sempiternels caprices que je dois faire de même, Carlisle Cullen. Par ailleurs, c'est ta… fille qui m'a agressée. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. Et je l'ai prévenue de me lâcher. Elle n'a pas voulu écouter, qu'elle en paye les conséquences, cela lui servira peut-être de leçon.

Carlisle l'observait d'un air atterré avant de se tourner vers Rosalie qui pleurnichait de douleur.

Bella souffla d'exaspération avant de se tourner vers ma blonde de sœur.

- Je t'avais prévenue il me semble, vampire ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même… Donne-moi ta main. Donne ! S'impatienta Bella en lui tendant la sienne.

- Pour que tu me blesses encore plus ? Ah ! Plutôt crever !

- Ne me tente pas, vampire… Siffla Bella, le regard sombre.

Rosalie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant en sorte de ne pas effleurer quoique ce soit de sa main blessée, et toisa la jeune femme. Bella l'observa un instant, le sourcil haussé.

- Soit ! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Subitement, les bras de ma soeur s'extirpèrent l'un de l'autre et elle se retrouva à genoux, comme si une main invisible l'y obligeait, puis son bras se tendit de lui-même vers Bella. Rosalie était terrorisée, ses yeux exorbités par une effroyable peur. Alors que Bella posait délicatement son index sur la paume de ma soeur, Esmée se mit à hurler, se débattant furieusement entre les bras de Carlisle, tous deux rongés par l'inquiétude.

- Ne la touche pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

Sous nos yeux stupéfaits, les brûlures de Rosalie se résorbèrent rapidement pour ne plus laisser place qu'à sa peau granitique, parfaite. Carlisle observa le phénomène, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que Rosalie regardait sa main sous toutes les coutures. Jamais on aurait pu imaginer que quelques instants auparavant, elle était gravement brûlée…

Je m'approchais de Bella, nos corps s'effleuraient délicatement. Je pouvais presque entendre la chaleur bourdonner entre nos corps, j'aimais cette sensation, presque autant que son incroyable parfum. Je m'imprégnais de son envoûtante fragrance à la limite de l'ivresse, mon anatomie y réagissant instinctivement. Jasper me lança un regard amusé et je baissais la tête, gêné. Heureusement que personne d'autre ne pouvait s'apercevoir de mon état !

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire faire ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? S'énerva Rosalie, furibonde, alors que Carlisle essayait de la faire taire.

- Si tu souhaites recevoir des réponses à tes questions, je te prierais d'être un peu plus respectueuse que tu ne l'es. Tes…parents sont bien trop laxistes avec toi ! N'importe quel autre chef de clan t'aurait depuis longtemps enseigné les bonnes manières de la vie en société vampirique ! Répondit Bella d'une voix dure.

Rosalie hoqueta, outrée, et lui revint alors en mémoire les explications de Jasper sur toutes ses années passées auprès de Maria, et tous les sévices subis par les uns et les autres en cas de désobéissance ou de manquement aux règles. Rosalie frémit. Carlisle, quant à lui, était scandalisé que Bella ose remettre son autorité en question, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Bella continua.

- Dis-moi Rosalie, oserais-tu parler sur ce ton à… je ne sais pas moi… Aro par exemple ? Je ne pense pas, non. Répliqua Bella en voyant Rosalie baisser la tête, honteuse, en entendant parler des Volturi.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler des Volturi ? Demanda Jasper, surpris.

- Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de ces imbéciles ! Rigola franchement Bella, comme en réaction à une bonne blague.

Son rire mélodieux déclencha en moi une vague de chaleur, centrée sur le bas-ventre. Jasper me fit un sourire en coin en percevant mon émoi. Mon père, lui, était choqué que Bella parle des Volturi avec tant de désinvolture.

Le tonnerre gronda une fois de plus et un éclair fendit le ciel, tombant à proximité. Bella se raidit instantanément, jeta un regard pensif vers les montagnes, puis se tourna une fois de plus vers nous, le regard dur et froid.

- N'allez pas dans les Goat Rocks. Si possible évitez les montagnes. Ne sortez pas cette nuit.

Carlisle se raidit, choqué de laisser une « gamine » lui dicter sa conduite.

- Mais que…

- Faites-le, c'est tout.

Bella se tourna alors vers moi et son regard s'adoucit légèrement, une pointe de tristesse luisant dans le chocolat de ses prunelles.

- Je vais malheureusement te faire faux bond une fois de plus, Edward. J'en suis sincèrement désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix… Fais attention à toi.

Et avant même que quiconque puisse réagir, Bella s'évapora sous nos yeux stupéfaits. Un bref rire fantomatique se fit entendre avant de s'éteindre, et je sus alors que Bella n'était plus parmi nous. Je soufflais, peiné.

- Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ? S'exclama Emmett, impressionné.

- Tu connais cette jeune femme, Edward ? Demanda Carlisle d'un ton dur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Oh ! On la connaît tous les cinq ! C'est Bella Swan. Répondit Alice d'une petite voix chantante.

- Bella Swan ? _La_ Bella d'Edward ? L'humaine ? Demanda Esmée, les yeux ronds et la bouche bée.

- Humaine, humaine, c'est vite dit ça ! Ricana Emmett. Sérieux ! Z'avez vu sa vitesse ? Et la façon dont elle a réagi avec les nomades ? Comment qu'elle a blessé Rosie ? Et qu'elle connaît Aro ? Elle est pas si humaine que ça tout compte fait !

- Parce que ça t'amuse ? Cette… chose… est dangereuse ! Elle m'a blessée ! Hurla Rosalie en montrant sa main désormais guérie.

- Oh ! La ferme Rosalie ! Tu l'as bien cherché !

Je me tournais vers Jasper stupéfait par ses paroles, mais ce qui me frappa le plus fut le regard dédaigneux qu'il lança à notre soeur.

- Sérieux ! Tu agresses la pauvre fille, tu lui parles comme si elle était ton chien, tu la retiens de force… Elle t'a demandé à plusieurs reprises de la lâcher, tu n'as pas voulu l'écouter. Ne te plains pas, ça aurait pu être pire si elle l'avait voulu !

- Comment ça ? T'as pas vu le minuscule poids plume que c'est ce petit brin de fille ? Ricana Emmett tout en câlinant Rosalie.

- Tu n'as pas senti l'aura de puissance qui l'entoure. Moi si. Et je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi… extrême… Chuchota Jasper avec vénération.

- AH ! Tu parles d'une soit disant « humaine » ! Elle ne l'est pas ! Edward nous a menti, il le savait ! Cracha Rosalie.

- C'est toi qui as décrété que Bella était humaine et…

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire !

- Sais-tu ce qu'elle est, Edward ? Me demanda Carlisle, le regard luisant de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit, je cite « vous n'êtes pas encore prêts à le savoir ».

- Elle est dangereuse pour notre famille ! Elle doit nous dire ce qu'elle est ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à ma pauvre main ! Hurla Rosalie en brandissant sa main désormais blanche et parfaite.

- Encore une fois, Rosalie, c'était mérité ! Tu l'as attaquée sans raison, elle t'a prévenue, elle s'est défendue. Et elle aurait pu te causer plus de dégâts, ne te plains pas. Répliqua sèchement Jasper.

- Jasper ?! Tu… Tu prends la défense de cette… chose ? Mais elle pourrait nous faire du mal ! On pourrait avoir de gros problèmes par sa faute ! S'exclama Rosalie, déroutée par le comportement de notre frère, en général très protecteur envers la famille.

- Si elle avait voulu nous causer du tort, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, crois-moi !

- Ne dit-on pas « observe tes ennemis pour en connaître les faiblesses » ? Railla Rosalie, persuadée désormais que Bella nous voulait du tort.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de nous observer… Si vraiment elle souhaitait nous nuire, nous n'aurions aucune chance face à elle… Avoua Jasper en secouant piteusement la tête.

- Qu'entends-tu par-là, Jasper ? Le pressa Carlisle, d'une voix envahie par l'inquiétude.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, elle dégage une aura de puissance phénoménale. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'une telle chose existe, et pourtant… Chuchota Jasper, la voix lacée de ferveur.

- Et qu'entends-tu par « puissance phénoménale » ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais je le sais. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'à nous sept, nous n'en viendrions pas à bout… Heureusement pour nous, elle est pacifique. Conclut Jasper sous les regards ébahis et les bouches bées de la famille.

- Pacifique ? PACIFIQUE ? Pacifique mon cul ! Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Hurla Rosalie, folle de rage.

- Il va falloir encore revenir dessus, Rosalie ? Tu l'as attaquée, elle s'est défendue. N'importe qui agirait de même face à une agression. Statua Jasper.

Rosalie l'assassinat du regard à cause de sa « trahison » injustifiée. Elle n'acceptait pas que Jasper puisse prendre la défense d'une étrangère contre sa propre sœur. Enfin, elle se tourna vers moi le regard noir de haine.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Edward ! Tu ne fais que ça, causer des ennuis !

Rosalie allait se jeter sur moi mais elle fut ceinturée par Emmett avant de m'atteindre.

Carlisle allait et venait devant nous, il marchait de long en large sur la plaine en se caressant pensivement le menton, puis il se tourna finalement vers moi.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu savais où trouver cette jeune fille. Pourrais-tu nous y conduire ? Me demanda-t-il, avide de la rencontrer une fois de plus pour mettre certains points au clair.

- Je sais où la trouver, mais je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance ainsi. Je préfère d'abord lui demander, tu comprends ?

- Non, je ne comprends pas justement ! J'ai besoin d'être certain que ma famille ne risque rien, Edward. Jasper lui-même le dit, elle est puissante ! As-tu vu ce qu'elle a fait à Rosalie ? As-tu vu les brûlures de ta sœur ? Ta propre sœur ? Qui me dit qu'elle ne nous fera rien ? S'énerva mon père.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état d'anxiété. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour nous, je comprenais parfaitement. Mais ce que je n'acceptais pas, c'est qu'il n'écoutait pas et refusait d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il s'était passé devant lui.

- Si j'attaquais Kate de façon totalement injustifiée, par exemple, serais-tu choqué qu'elle m'électrocute ? Demandais-je calmement.

- Je n'aimerais pas te voir souffrir, mais si tu l'attaques, il faut bien qu'elle se défende. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? En quoi est-ce différent de ce que Bella a pu faire, hein ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! S'énerva Carlisle.

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

- Elle n'est pas un vampire ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle est !

- Moi je sais. Et je peux te dire qu'elle vaut mieux que nous tous réunis.

- J'y crois pas… Tu tournerais le dos à ta famille pour cette… cette... je ne sais pas quoi ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! S'exclama Rosalie, stupéfaite.

- Je la connais bien mieux que ce que tu peux croire, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je passe mes nuits à discuter avec elle. Si elle nous voulait du mal, comme vous pensez le croire Carlisle et toi, elle aurait eu 100 fois l'occasion de me tuer !

J'étais vraiment choqué par leurs réactions et ma colère ne faisait que s'envenimer. Jasper nous obligea à nous calmer à l'aide de son talent, puis se tourna alors vers notre père.

- Je suis désolé de te contredire, Carlisle, mais je rejoins l'avis d'Edward. Cette fille ne nous veut aucun mal, elle n'a fait que réagir à la menace que représentait Rosalie sur l'instant et à son impertinence manifeste. De plus, je confirme les paroles de Bella, si Rosalie faisait partie d'un tout autre clan, cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait été châtiée pour son manque de respect des plus flagrants…

- Nous ne sommes pas n'importe quel clan, Jasper ! Nous ne sommes même pas un clan, nous sommes une famille ! S'énerva Carlisle, éberlué de voir que Jasper ne le soutenait pas.

- Si tu le dis, Carlisle. Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet, imagine que Bella ait été humaine et que Rosalie l'ait blessée, volontairement car c'est ce qu'elle voulait, lui faire mal, réellement mal en lui tordant le poignet comme elle l'a fait. Ne mens pas Rosalie, je le sais, je l'ai senti quand tu lui as broyé le poignet ! Dis-moi Carlisle, aurais-tu blâmé Rosalie pour cela ? Ou lui aurais-tu pardonné cet « accident » ?

Carlisle baissa la tête, honteux de sa réaction exagérée, mais lorsqu'il eut l'audace de reconnaître qu'il n'en aurait pas voulu à Rosalie si Bella s'était retrouvée avec un poignet cassé, j'explosais.

- J'y crois pas… Tu n'aurais rien dit ? Rien ?

- Un accident peut toujours arriver, Edward. Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ?

Ses pensées tournèrent alors vers l'incroyable liste de toutes mes erreurs passées. J'avais même l'impression qu'il cherchait à me faire culpabiliser de ne pas reconnaître la légitimité de son point de vue…

- Incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que toi, mon père, puisse tomber si bas ! Mais puisque tu veux en parler, ok ! Je tiens tout de même à te montrer qu'il y a une différence de taille entre mes « erreurs », dont j'étais totalement inconscient et pour lesquelles j'éprouverai des remords jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, et celle de Rosalie, qui était parfaitement consciente de ses gestes ! Il y a une énorme différence entre « accidentel », dans mon cas et « provoqué en connaissance de cause » dans le sien ! Maintenant, si tu préfères croire cette espèce de garce plutôt que…

- Edward ! Un peu de respect je te prie ! Rosalie ne mérite pas que… Me sermonna mon père.

- Comment veux-tu que je la respecte alors qu'elle n'a jamais été foutue de me respecter ! Qu'hormis sa petite personne elle ne respecte rien, ni personne !

- Si c'est ce qu'il te plait de croire, Edward, soit !

Je me mis à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, incapable de me calmer ni même de comprendre la réaction disproportionnée de Carlisle puis, lorsqu'une main aux doigts osseux se posa sur mon bras, je feulais d'outrage.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Edward, tu es content ? Je n'en reviens pas, prendre la défense de cette… cette… cette chose et créer la zizanie dans la fam...

- Rosalie, ça suffit !

- Esmée !

- Mais enfin Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? N'as-tu donc pas vu le manque de respect flagrant de Rosalie envers cette jeune fille, et surtout ton fils ? Depuis cet incident, je t'entends pester contre cette Bella alors que c'est Rosalie, ta propre fille, qui est à l'origine de cette discorde ! Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que Jasper et Edward te disent, tu te laisses embobiner par la méchanceté gratuite de Rosalie ! J'aime mes enfants, tous mes enfants, mais je n'accepterai jamais d'en croire un plus que l'autre.

Carlisle observait sa femme les yeux écarquillés et la bouche-bée. Jamais la douce Esmée ne faisait d'esclandre et il en était profondément choqué.

- Mais enfin Esmée, ne vois-tu pas que je m'inquiète pour ma famille ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que cette fille ne va pas leur faire du mal ? Alice ne voit rien la concernant, Edward ne l'entend pas, Jasper ne peut influer ses émotions… As-tu vu comment elle a blessé Rosalie ?

- J'ai vu la blessure, effectivement. Mais n'as-tu donc pas assisté à la scène ? N'as-tu donc pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé pour que cette jeune fille en arrive à un tel extrême ? Apparemment non puisque tu l'accuses d'un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, elle s'est défendue après avoir été attaquée ! Par ta propre fille ! Alors ne prends pas position sous prétexte que tu as peur ! Tu as été témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu refuses de voir, moi je le fais ! Je ne pense pas avoir à te rappeler que tu étais d'accord pour qu'Edward mène sa vie comme bon lui semble, non ? Que tu as répété à Rosalie à maintes et maintes reprises que ça ne la concernait pas, nous sommes d'accord ? Tu voulais même qu'il ramène cette Bella à la maison pour nous la présenter ! Alors pourquoi un tel revirement désormais ?

- Parce que je pensais qu'elle était humaine, humaine Esmée ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est et j'ai peur pour les miens, tu peux comprendre ça ?

Carlisle se laissa tomber à genoux sur l'herbe tendre, la tête entre les mains, et le souffle lourd. Ses pensées tournoyaient en boucle et n'étaient qu'un amas de terreur et de violence, de craintes et de douleur. Finalement, il releva la tête et nous observa tour à tour.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que nous devrions prendre son avertissement au sérieux, et éviter les montagnes tant que possible. Je vous demanderai aussi d'esquiver cette… fille au maximum, surtout toi, Edward. Je refuse que tu te retrouves seul avec elle…


	20. 19 - Le loup et l'agneau

Hellooo°°° !

Enfin le week-end ! Barbec', apéro et tarot au rendez-vous et surtout, J-3 avant mes vacances bien méritées ! ! !

Je suis sur les rotules, je n'en peux plus, vivement la rentrée !

Bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre plus longtemps si saliver sur cette rentrée tant attendue plus longtemps alors...

**Fifi72 :** Ouf ! j'me sens moins seule sur le coup... je ne suis pas une mère si indigne que ça alors !

**Puceron52 :** Égocentrique, imbue de sa personne, jalouse au possible, mégère et vieille fille avant l'âge, une espèce de Tatie Danielle à sa manière tant elle est méchante... la liste des défauts de Rosalie s'allonge, s'allonge... et ce n'est pas fini ! Un Carlisle aveuglé par sa peur au point de croire que sa fille avait raison de se méfier depuis le départ, une Alice silencieuse pour une fois ! on a toujouhnrs l'impression qu'elle est tombée dans une marmite de ritaline quand elle était petite ! et pour les autres personnages, ça avancera au fil des chapitres !

**LaMordue / Guest :** Et après tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas obsédée ? Lemon au chapitre 25, donc en attendant ben... évacue ta frustration comme tu peux, NA !

**Kadronya :** Ouep ! j'ai poussé la bêtise et la méchanceté à leurs extrêmes, même si, dans le cas de Rosalie, ça va finir par s'arranger. Limite gaminerie ? ils sont figés dans un corps d'ado, ne pas oublier ! et habitant à proximité d'un collège et d'un lycée, des gamineries de ce genre, j'en entends pas mal, même bien pires ! Pour Carlisle, justement il est toujours trop gentil, tolérant, compatissant... que parfois il en devient trop lisse. Je te rassure, la tribu Cullen n'éclatera pas, même si elle rencontrera quelques problèmes. je suis une "happy end" convaincue !

**Samystère :** Bon, pour une fois, j'excuse ton retard de lecture, mais (fait les gros yeux et agite son index) que ça ne se reproduise pas où je vais finir par sévir, attention ! Au cas où, je m'en vais astiquer mon martinet... :) à la prochaine Samy !

**Disparition27 :** Aaaah Emmett... moi aussi je l'aime bien ce perso et ça doit se remarquer ! Pour Jasper, j'aime jouer avec les caractères originaux des personnages, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait plus "ouvert" envers Bella. Quant à Tanya, beurk ! beurk ! beurk ! je ne l'aime pas ! pour ça aussi qu'elle est bien gratinée dans cette fiction ;) Frustrée et seule, oui, cinglée surtout ! à ce sujet, tu as un début de réponse sur son caractère de folle furieuse au chapitre 9 (évolution) : certains vampires ne sont pas faits pour l'immortalité et c'est le cas de Tanya ici. Te mettre une balle si un jour tu deviens aussi aigrie? non ! j'suis pas comme ça. Par contre, pour le sex-toy... ça peut aider parfois ;p Pour Carlisle, ce n'est pas qu'il fasse du favoritisme envers tel ou tel enfant (ici Rosalie), mais plutôt qu'il a peur de l'inconnu. Il est curieux, aime avoir une réponse à tout et justement là, il n'en a pas. Donc, pieds et poings liés par la peur, il en devient intolérant et limite tyran ! Tes théories ne sont pas mauvaises, y'a de l'idée, mais de là à gagner le million, il t'aurait fallu les 3 télés (le million ! le million ! le million !) On verra si tu ne t'arracheras pas les cheveux lorsque je balancerai ce qu'elle est ! Et t'as bien raison sur un truc ma grande : GIRLS POWER ! ! ! à la prochaine :)

**Triskelle Sparrow :** reviews pourries ou pas, elles m'ont bien manquées ! la veinarde qui est partie en vacances... blblblblblblbl ! et moi, est-ce que mes réponses aux reviews pourries t'ont manquées? à plus ;)

Et merci à **Kyssou, PtitCoeurFragile, Camelia Bella, Sandry** et **Nedwige Stew**pour vos reviews grandement appréciées :)

Une fois de plus, un grand MERCI à **_Méla Cullen_**pour sa patience et son oeil de lynx lorsqu'il s'agit de relire mes chapitres ! Gros bisous ma belle ;)

Comme je ne risque pas de poster avant une bonne dizaine de jours ( je vais profiter de la rentrée pour me REPOSER et GLANDER !), je mets le prochain chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Un silence lourd et angoissant baignait la plaine. Mon souffle se coupa après que Carlisle eut prononcé sa sentence. J'étais effaré, jamais il ne s'était comporté aussi froidement, aussi durement.

Rosalie quant à elle jubilait. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir la vraie raison de son aversion envers Bella, elle la cachait tellement bien ! Désormais, fière d'avoir Carlisle de son côté, elle était persuadée que j'allais me plier à cette nouvelle règle des plus injustifiées.

Emmett et Esmée étaient tous deux étonnés de la réaction disproportionnée de Carlisle, bien qu'en un sens, ils comprennent son inquiétude. La peur s'était insidieusement creusée un chemin dans l'esprit de Carlisle, attisée par la méchanceté et la haine de Rosalie. Et bien que mon frère et ma mère puissent comprendre la réaction de Carlisle en partie, eux aussi avaient peur de Bella en quelque sorte, ils étaient malgré tout choqués de voir la façon dont il imposait subitement sa domination et son jugement. S'il avait pu faire ça 80 ans plus tôt, Rosalie aurait peut-être été plus agréable…

Alice avait le regard triste, elle été profondément déçue par la réaction démesurée de notre père. Elle ne voyait peut-être pas Bella dans ses visions, mais elle savait que l'avenir nous était des plus cléments. Et voir que Carlisle préférait croire le jugement de Rosalie au sien l'attristait profondément.

Jasper, quant à lui, riait jaune. Bien qu'une part de lui, son côté tacticien-stratège, lui dise de se méfier de Bella puisqu'on ne savait rien d'elle, les autres facettes de mon frère ne voyaient qu'une chose, mon changement radical. Et lui aussi était choqué de voir la réaction démesurée de Carlisle. Jasper secouait la tête avec emphase tout en claquant la langue contre son palais, puis lorsqu'il se tourna vers Rosalie, il la fusilla du regard. Cette dernière n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire satisfait…

- Quoi ! C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Jazz, je n'ai rien fait ! S'exclama-t-elle dédaigneusement.

- Non c'est sûr ! Foutre la merde et pleurnicher ça ne te ressemble pas, hein ?

- Jasper, ça suffit ! S'impatienta Carlisle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterai alors que je n'ai rien commencé du tout, Carlisle. Il ne faut pas tout confondre. Je n'ai fait que statuer des faits avérés, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal en soi là-dedans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Carlisle ? Ouvre les yeux, bon sang !

- Il y a que je m'inquiète pour ma famille et que tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus au sujet de cette… de cette… de cette Bella, je préfère que vous évitiez de la croiser, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait lui passer en tête ! Edward, je compte sur toi pour que tu n'ailles plus la voir et que tu ne te retrouves pas avec elle seul.

J'observais celui que j'avais toujours vu comme un père, comme un homme juste et bon. Je ne le reconnaissais plus… Autant ses pensées fourmillaient d'inquiétude au sujet des évènements qui venaient de se produire, autant il y avait un grand vide, m'indiquant clairement qu'il me cachait quelque chose. J'inspirais lentement, espérant que mon visage ait repris son masque d'impassibilité, et vrillais Carlisle d'un regard dénué d'expression. Mon père, lui, m'observait non plus comme d'égal à égal, mais de haut. Un sourcil haussé, il me défiait presque de le contredire et de ne pas me plier à ses règles… Ah !

- Non.

- C'est bien, Edw… que… quoi ? Qu'as-tu dis ?

Les yeux écarquillés, il referma rapidement sa bouche et son regard mécontent me transperça.

- Je ne pense pas que tu m'aies bien compris, Edward. Ce n'était pas un conseil, mais un ordre. Je refuse que tu voies cette fille tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus à son sujet !

Le ton de sa voix, dur et sans appel, ne lui ressemblait pas. Pour être honnête, le Carlisle qui me faisait face n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je connaissais depuis toujours… Je me redressais et ancrais mon regard au sien.

- Non.

- Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire Edward ! Que ça te plaise ou non ! Je suis ton père, ton créateur, tu me dois obéissance ! Hurla Carlisle en proie à une colère noire, la peur anesthésiant sa raison.

- J'ai dit non Carlisle. Je verrais Bella si je le souhaite et…

- Cette Bella a raison, j'ai été bien trop laxiste avec vous tous, surtout avec toi ! Alors tu feras…

- Carlisle ! Mais t'entends-tu donc parler ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'exclama Esmée, les deux mains contre la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, le visage tordu par l'effarement.

Carlisle souffla longuement et se pinça l'arête du nez, espérant se calmer, puis chercha une fois de plus mon regard. Intérieurement, je bouillais. Il pouvait tout me demander, tout, sauf m'éloigner de Bella. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'attirait autant, je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni par quoi, nous étions liés et je voulais le découvrir. Si pour cela je devais passer outre les prières de Carlisle, je le ferais sans hésiter.

- Excuse-moi Edward, je n'aurai pas dû te parler de cette manière… mais je t'en conjure, ne va pas la trouver ! Nous ne savons rien d'elle et après ce qu'elle a fait à Rosalie…

- Rosalie n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait….

- Mais enfin, c'est de ta sœur qu'il s'agit ! Feula Carlisle, furieux.

- Et de ma femme surtout. Pourtant, tu ne me vois pas prendre sa défense, Carlisle. Rosie a attaqué quelqu'un et cette personne s'est défendue, il n'y a rien à dire de plus S'interposa Emmett et je l'observais, sidéré de voir qu'il ne défendait pas ma sœur.

- Emmett !

- La ferme Rosie ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Et va pas dire que c'est de la faute de cette nana ou celle d'Eddy, t'as un caractère de merde, t'es jalouse de tout et de rien, t'es une éternelle insatisfaite, la liste est encore plus longue, va falloir qu'tu fasses un effort ma poule parce que j'en ai ma claque !

Emmett, les yeux noirs de colère et le visage déformé par la fureur, dominait Rosalie de toute sa taille. Ma sœur, quant à elle, avait perdu de sa superbe. Les épaules voûtées, la tête basse et les yeux larmoyant, elle se repassait en boucle les paroles d'Emmett, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour que son compagnon lui en veuille.

Carlisle quant à lui était profondément choqué des paroles de son fils et lorsqu'il aperçut le corps de Rosalie secoué par de violents sanglots, il explosa.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Emmett ? As-tu vu ce que lui ont fait tes paroles ? As-tu…

- Je n'ai fait que remettre les pendules à l'heure, Carlisle. J'aime ma p'tite femme plus que tout mais j'en ai ras le bol de son irrespect et de son caractère à la con. Elle a été blessée par l'autre ? Et alors ! Elle l'a cherchée ! J'vois pas pourquoi elle continue de geindre comme elle le fait. Tu vois, p'pa, parfois j'me demande même si ma Rosie m'aime vraiment… C'est vrai quoi, depuis qu'Eddy a rencontré la p'tite Bella, ma Rosie ne fait que ça, râler et magouiller ! J'ai peut-être envie de baffer la môme parce qu'elle a blessé ma Rosie, mais faut pas oublier qu'elle l'a provoquée dans toute cette histoire. J'sais pas c'qu'elle t'a fait la gonz pour que tu dérailles comme ça mais faut arrêter !

Carlisle se mit à faire les cent pas, les mâchoires serrées et s'arrachant les cheveux. Finalement, il se tourna vers moi et m'implora du regard.

- Edward… Nous ne savons rien de cette… Bella. Elle pourrait être dangereuse, tu comprends ? J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, de ce qu'elle pourrait te faire, alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne cherche plus à la voir tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus à son sujet !

- Si vraiment Bella avait voulu me tuer ou me blesser, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

- Et si c'était un piège, Edward, y as-tu pensé ? Te faire croire qu'elle t'apprécie pour mieux endormir tes défenses… tu ne peux pas accéder à ses pensées donc tu ne peux avoir aucune confirmation de ses intentions !

- Je sais qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal. Ne me demande pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je le sais.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve de tes certitudes, Edward ! Alors je le répète, pour la dernière fois, tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus à son sujet, je refuse que tu te retrouves seul avec. C'est pour ton bien, fils !

- Pour mon bien ? Non, c'est ta peur de l'inconnu qui parle ici ! Et je t'ai dit non.

Je lui tournais le dos, et avant que quiconque ne puisse se mettre en travers de mon chemin, je pris la poudre d'escampette, fonçant entre les arbres jusqu'à la villa. Je ne reconnaissais plus Carlisle… Entre sa toute nouvelle peur de l'inconnu lui embrumant l'esprit et les mensonges dont il m'avait abreuvé au fil des décennies, je ne retrouvais plus rien de mon créateur.

Arrivé à la maison, je m'enfermais dans mon antre, mis la musique – on dit qu'elle adoucit les mœurs et j'en avais bien besoin – et me jetais dans mon sofa, repensant aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers jours

Bella me manquait. Trop. J'avais peine à croire que deux malheureux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que je l'avais embrassée… Il s'était passé tant de choses !

Les yeux fermés, je caressais distraitement mes lèvres lorsque j'entendis ma famille arriver. Je grognais. Ne souhaitant parler à personne, et encore moins écouter, j'enfonçais mon casque sur mes oreilles et mis le volume à fond. Vous pouvez le dire, je sais, j'agis en ado buté ! Mais je ne voulais pas avoir, une fois encore, un longue réprimande de Carlisle sur le « comment et pourquoi éviter Bella à tout prix ». Je ne voulais pas l'éviter. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle. Un moment de bonheur en 100 ans, est-ce donc tout ce à quoi j'aurai droit dans mon existence ?

Carlisle frappa à ma porte avant d'entrer dans ma chambre sans attendre mon invitation. Il commença à parler, mais voyant que je ne l'écoutais pas et que je restais obstinément silencieux, il soupira avant de tourner les talons. Vint alors le tour d'Esmée, puis Alice, et enfin Emmett et Jasper, mais je ne voulais voir personne. Bien entendu, Rosalie ne s'abaissa pas à m'accorder quelques secondes de son précieux temps ! Elle était bien trop satisfaite de la tournure des évènements.

Je regardais le jour se lever lentement à travers la baie vitrée, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Bientôt, il sera temps d'aller en cours, je savais que Bella s'y trouverait. Carlisle pouvait peut-être m'empêcher de la voir en dehors du lycée, mais une fois dans l'enceinte scolaire, il ne pourrait rien faire. Oh ! Rosalie essayerait sûrement de contrecarrer mes plans, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur l'aide de Jasper pour parvenir à mes fins. Finalement, il fut temps de me préparer. Après un passage rapide sous la douche, j'enfilais les premiers vêtements qui me passaient sous la main puis descendis rejoindre mes frères et sœurs. Tout le monde était au salon, attendant apparemment ma venue. Carlisle s'avança d'un pas et leva les bras comme pour m'étreindre, je me reculais. Il soupira.

- Fils, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé, je t'en supplie, évite cette Bella !

Je secouais la tête et haussais les épaules, ne daignant même pas répondre. À quoi bon de toute façon ? Quoique je dise, je serai en tort…

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Carlisle et Rosalie échanger un regard et les pensées de ma sœur étaient des plus claires, elle ferait tout pour m'empêcher de passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec Bella.

Je fis une brève accolade à Esmée, la pauvre n'avait rien à voir dans ce conflit, et elle me rendit un sourire triste. Puis, sans attendre les autres, je montais dans ma voiture et mis le contact. Rosalie s'empressa évidemment de monter, se doutant que je n'attendrais pas qu'ils se décident à venir. La route jusqu'au lycée ne m'avait jamais parue aussi longue ! Entre les excuses d'Emmett et Alice, la compassion de Jasper et les faux prétextes de Rosalie, je commençais à en avoir ma claque.

_**C'est pour ton bien Edward, tu es mon petit frère. On ne sait pas ce qu'est cette… fille. Elle pourrait s'attaquer à la famille en passant par toi. La preuve, regarde, elle t'a déjà montée contre nous ! Elle pourrait facilement te détruire si tu te trouvais seul avec elle et nous n'en saurions rien puisqu'Alice ne la voit pas ! J'agis ainsi uniquement pour ton bien Edward, c'est tout !**_

- Mais bien sûr ! Si je crois pas celle-là, j'en croirais une autre, hein Rosalie ? Vas-y, épargne ton venin, ta salive et tes pensées, ce que tu as à dire ne m'intéresse pas.

Je me garais sur le parking dans un violent crissement de pneus et sortis de la voiture, laissant les clefs sur le contact. Je ne supportais plus la pseudo-sollicitude et les excuses mielleuses de Rosalie. Je n'étais pas à prendre avec des pincettes, j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau et les lycéens le ressentaient, inconsciemment. Tel Moïse qui traversait la Mer Rouge, les élèves s'écartaient sur mon passage. Dans un sens, ils agissaient intelligemment pour une fois, je risquais de sauter au cou du premier qui aurait eu la bêtise de m'aborder. Même les « chaude-pisse sisters » me foutaient une paix royale ! Alléluia, un peu de vacances ne me fera pas de mal !

La matinée passa au ralenti… J'ai même cru que j'allais en mourir d'ennui !

Je n'avais pas croisé Bella, pourtant je sentais qu'elle était au lycée. Je ne savais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je sentais sa présence. Finalement, il fut temps pour moi de rejoindre mes frères et sœurs au réfectoire. Je n'en avais aucune envie mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix…

Je m'éloignais le plus possible de Rosalie qui en ce moment même s'adonnait à son passe-temps favori : admirer son reflet dans son miroir de poche. Emmett et Jasper s'étaient lancés dans une suite de paris bidons et tentaient d'amadouer Alice pour qu'elle leur donne quelques indices. Mes frères étaient encore en train de se chamailler lorsqu'un parfum enchanteur enivra mes sens et qu'un raclement de chaise particulièrement bruyant se fit entendre. Bella s'asseyait à mes côtés, me donnant un léger coup de genou au passage, ignorant les feulements indignés de Rosalie et les hoquets de stupeur des élèves.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici sale… sale… sale parasite !

- Oh comme tu y vas, Rosalie ! Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, ma chère, nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, heureusement !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Oh ! Je viens faire connaissance avec Jasper, Alice et Emmett. Mais surtout, je viens discuter avec Edward et…

- Je te l'interdis ! Tu…

- Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie… Dis-moi, as-tu toujours eu ce caractère de sale gamine égoïste et égocentrique ? Qui es-tu pour m'interdire de faire ce que je veux ? As-tu déjà vu un enfant interdire à un adulte de faire quelque chose ? Tu n'es qu'une petite fille vaniteuse, un bébé capricieux, et tu voudrais me dire, à moi, ce que je dois faire ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

Bella rejeta la tête en arrière en riant de bon cœur tandis que Rosalie prenait très mal les paroles de la jeune femme. Les joues gonflées par la colère, les yeux exorbités, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, ma sœur ressemblait à une grenouille sur le point d'exploser. Emmett, la bouche ouverte, observait Bella avec un mélange de colère, d'hébétude et d'envie, tandis que Jasper pouffait silencieusement de voir notre sœur être remise à sa place.

Finalement, Rosalie se redressa, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa Bella d'un air satisfait.

- Tu ne veux pas m'écouter, soit ! Mais Carlisle n'acceptera jamais que…

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que l'avis de Carlisle Cullen m'intéresse ? Ce simulacre de vampire qui pense tout savoir mais ne connaît rien m'indiffère au plus haut point. Alors ce qu'il veut ou pas, je m'en fous au plus haut point !

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon père de cette manière !

Bella se redressa subitement, plaqua ses mains sur la table et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez effleure celui de Rosalie. Ma sœur par contre, donnait l'impression de se ratatiner tant elle reculait face à la colère de ma jolie voisine.

- Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoique ce soit, Rosalie Lilian Hale. Tu n'es pas non plus en position de le faire. Je fais ce que bon me chante et je n'ai pas à me plier à l'avis d'un misérable petit vampire.

- Je… je m'inquiète pour mon frère ! On ne sait pas ce que tu lui veux et…

- Mensonges. Ton créateur a peut-être peur pour Edward, mais toi et moi savons très bien que le fond du problème n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas Rosalie ?

Le visage de Rosalie se décomposait au fur et à mesure des paroles de Bella. Emmett, Jasper et Alice, qui ne perdaient pas une miette de leur échange verbal, vrillèrent leurs regards curieux sur ma sœur qui ne savait plus quoi dire ou répondre. Un soupir lourd de tristesse s'échappa des lèvres de Bella et elle se rassit, sous le regard courroucé de Rosalie qui reprenait son masque de froideur et de dédain habituel.

- Il est temps pour toi de laisser toute cette rancœur, toute cette haine, toute cette amertume derrière toi, Rosalie. Il est temps pour toi d'évoluer, une bonne fois pour toutes, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu dois…

- Quoi maintenant ? Tu me menaces ?

- Ce ne sont pas des menaces, Rosalie, juste une constatation et un avertissement. Ne vois-tu donc pas le mal que tu fais autour de toi ? Cela te laisse-t-il réellement de marbre de voir quotidiennement la tristesse et l'impuissance dans le regard de ton compagnon ?

- EH ! J'suis pas un impuissant ! Non mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils ? S'offusqua Emmett, croyant que Bella mettait à mal sa virilité.

- Ah ! Ah ! Je ne parlais pas d'impuissance sexuelle, Emmett ! Simplement de cette frustration que tu ressens face à l'insatisfaction constante de ta femme, tu me suis ?

Bella souffla lourdement une fois de plus puis se releva d'un mouvement fluide, saisissant la bandoulière de son sac et la glissant sur son épaule en même temps. Enfin, elle se tourna vers ma sœur et la vrilla d'un regard poignant de mélancolie.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, Rosalie. Mais réagis. Et vite.

Bella nous tourna alors le dos et sortit du réfectoire. Rosalie, sourcils froncés et bouche pincée, se repassait les paroles de la jeune femme en tête, cherchant ce qu'elle entendait par-là. Quant aux autres, ils étaient bien trop soufflés pour dire quoique ce soit ! Ayant perdu toute notion du temps, nous sursautâmes lorsque la sonnerie stridente retentit, indiquant la reprise des cours. L'esprit un peu plus léger qu'au matin, je me dirigeais vers la salle de biologie d'un pas guilleret, et la plupart des élèves ne manquèrent pas de constater mon changement d'humeur. J'échappais de justesse aux blennorragies ambulantes, malheureusement, je ne pouvais esquiver leurs pensées… Une fois arrivé à ma salle, je me glissais dans mon siège, à côté de Bella. Elle me fit un petit sourire triste mais me pressa doucement la main pour me rassurer. Ce geste pourtant anodin n'échappa pas aux regards scrutateurs des commères estudiantines et je dus me cramponner à mon siège pour ne pas répondre vertement aux commentaires mentaux de Newton, Stanley et Mallory.

Le cours prit fin bien trop vite à mon goût et j'accompagnais Bella jusqu'au gymnase avant de me rendre en espagnol. Je m'ennuyais à mourir pendant deux heures et, alors que j'allais rejoindre Bella à la sortie de son cours de sport, j'eus la surprise de la trouver devant la porte de ma classe. Je souris.

Nous nous dirigions vers d'un pas lent jusqu'au parking. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas pressé de rejoindre mes frères et sœurs puisque ça signifiait que j'allais être séparé de ma jolie Bella… Pourtant, lorsque je perçus la peur dans les pensées d'Alice, je pressais le pas.

_**Je ne nous vois plus ! Je ne nous vois plus ! Plus rien ! On a tous disparu !**_

Alors que je les rejoignais sur le parking, Bella à mes côtés, j'aperçus au loin quelques Quileute sous le couvert des arbres. Ces derniers, l'air revêche, nous fusillaient du regard, une moue dégoûtée aux lèvres. Sachant que nous allions rentrer à la villa suivis des chiens, j'accompagnais Bella jusqu'à sa moto.

Mes yeux rivés aux siens, je caressais doucement sa joue, m'émerveillant de la texture soyeuse et de la chaleur de sa peau, et regrettais la présence castratrice de notre auditoire. Son parfum m'enivrait au plus haut point et j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir répondre de moi. Je grognais lorsque je la vis se lécher la lèvre inférieure et ma main se crispa sur sa hanche. Je fermais les yeux, inspirais profondément pour me calmer, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Sa fragrance me rendait définitivement dingue… Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa délicatement ma joue mais je ne pus profiter plus du moment, un grognement menaçant se faisant entendre. Bella et moi nous tournâmes d'un même homme vers les Quileute.

- Quels empêcheurs de tourner en rond ceux-là ! Je te vois plus tard Edward.

Je hochais la tête et l'observais enfoncer son casque, démarrer et quitter le parking avant de rejoindre mes frères et sœurs. Je montais dans la voiture et soufflais de soulagement en m'apercevant que pour une fois, Rosalie ne crachait pas télépathiquement son venin. Au contraire, elle semblait en pleine introspection, à croire que son bref échange avec Bella l'aidait à se remettre en question.

Comme je m'y attendais, les Quileute nous suivirent jusqu'à la villa. Je n'arrivais pas à percevoir ce qu'ils voulaient, leurs pensées n'étaient que haine à notre encontre. L'un des clébards, un jeune chiot brun-roux, en avait apparemment après moi, ses pensées plus que virulentes à mon égard. Entre haine pure, torture et envie de meurtre, tout y passa ! Si au moins je savais ce que je lui avais fait…

Alice avait eu la bonne idée d'avertir Carlisle, aussi, lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, sa voiture était déjà là et il nous attendait aux côtés d'Esmée, sur le perron. Je me garais à côté de sa Mercedes et les quatre portières s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent simultanément, alors que nous rejoignions nos parents devant la maison, attendant les Quileute. Leur Alpha, Sam, reprit forme humaine et se rhabilla prestement derrière un bosquet avant de nous rejoindre, accompagné de deux loups géants, les sept autres restant à l'orée des bois.

- Bonjour, puis-je connaître la raison de votre venue ici ? Demanda poliment Carlisle.

- Trois humains ont été tués cette nuit, le traité est rompu !

- Nous n'en sommes pas responsables et…

- MENTEUR ! Nous avons découverts des traces de morsures sur leurs corps !

- Et alors, clébard ! Parce qu'il y a un clan de sept vampires ici, nous sommes forcément responsables ? Demanda Rosalie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Vous les avez attaqués ! Vous avez rompu le traité ! Cracha l'Indien, le corps tremblant de fureur alors qu'à ses côtés, les deux loups grondaient.

- Nous n'avons rien fait ! T'as vu nos yeux ? Ils sont ambrés, pas rouges ! Idiot !

- Et alors ? Ça veut rien dire, blondie ! On sait que d'autres sangsues sont venues vous voir ce week-end ! Vous êtes responsables de leur mode d'alim…

- Mais eux aussi sont végétariens, crétin !

- Cool ma Rosie ! Tu fais des rimes !

- Emmett, Rosalie, ça suffit, n'envenimez pas la situation ! S'interposa Carlisle alors que les Quileute peinaient à garder leur contrôle. Nous n'avons pas tué ces humains et nos amis non plus, le traité n'a…

- Ils n'ont pas été vidés de leur sang par enchantement ! Ces humains sont morts par votre faute !

- Les nomades… Souffla Esmée d'une voix faible.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce nouveau mensonge ? S'énerva le Quileute en tremblant de plus belle.

Carlisle lui expliqua donc notre rencontre inattendue de la veille avec les trois nomades et leur colère lorsque nous leur avions refusé de se nourrir sur notre territoire, occultant l'intervention de Bella, et je lui en fus reconnaissant.

L'un des loups frotta son museau contre la main de l'Alpha et ce dernier se métamorphosa afin de communiquer avec la Meute. Je me focalisais sur leurs pensées, ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, venger la mort des humains, quitte à nous tuer. Le jeune loup brun-roux grognait plus fort que les autres, son esprit belliqueux n'était que meurtre et vengeance.

…_**De leur faute ! La présence de ces sangsues va en attirer d'autres ! Ils ont la mort de ces innocents sur leurs consciences ! Nous devons les éliminer ! Le traité… le traité est nul et non-avenu ! Si nous ne les tuons pas maintenant, d'autres suceurs de sang viendront et tueront d'autres humains ! Jacob… Non Sam ! Ils sont responsables !**_

Je fis part des pensées de la Meute à ma famille et tous se mirent sur leurs gardes. J'étais aux aguets, espionnant les esprits belliqueux des loups et aperçus du coin de l'œil Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper pousser leurs compagnes vers la maison. Les Quileute étaient avides de sang, ils ne cherchaient qu'à se battre, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. De leur côté, les esprits s'échauffaient et se divisaient. Entre ceux qui étaient prêts à nous laisser le bénéfice du doute et ceux qui voulaient nous éliminer, leur groupe n'était plus si solidaire !

Le loup brun-roux sembla prendre l'ascendant de la Meute et à force de grognements et jappements, l'Alpha sembla plier à son avis. Ils allaient attaquer…

Carlisle, mes frères et moi attendions de pied ferme, nous étions aguerris, surentraînés par Jasper. Et bien que notre père ait horreur des conflits, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Tandis que le cercle formé par les loups rapetissait de plus en plus, qu'ils approchaient de nous en grognant, la bave dégoulinant de leurs crocs et babines retroussées, prêts à nous détruire, j'entendis un sifflement ténu ainsi que les hoquets de stupeur de mes sœurs et Esmée. Et alors que je n'y croyais plus, je découvris Bella, interposée entre nos deux groupes, les mains levées, paumes vers le ciel, face aux Quileute.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, apportant un certain comique à leurs grosses têtes velues bien que la situation soit des plus tendues. Leurs esprits étaient tout simplement stupéfaits et, chose qui m'énerva au plus haut point, je n'aperçus qu'un vague contour des plus flouté de la silhouette de Bella. Impossible d'en avoir une image claire, précise dans leurs pensées !

Puis les Quileute reculèrent de quelques pas, gueules ouvertes, yeux ébahis, langues pendantes, une unique pensée commune à l'esprit : arc-en-ciel. Et alors que le loup brun-roux cherchait à combattre la quelconque emprise que Bella avait sur la Meute, la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva, forte et claire.

- Les Cullen sont innocents du crime que vous leur reprochez. N'y touchez pas, ils sont sous ma protection.


	21. 20 - La Table des Lois

Les loups grondaient toujours, nous jetant des regards assassins, mais leurs postures avaient changé. Les oreilles tapies sur le crâne, ventres à terre, crocs dévoilés, leurs grosses têtes étaient toutes tournées vers Bella qui baissait lentement les bras jusqu'à les avoir le long du corps. Ils ne la connaissaient pas, ne l'avaient jamais vue, et pourtant, ils semblaient en savoir beaucoup à son sujet et surtout incapables de l'attaquer. Étrangement, tout ce qui concernait Bella était flou dans leurs esprits. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas la percevoir dans les pensées des personnes qui la voyaient…

Elle se tenait droite, fière, et toisait les Quileute de toute sa hauteur. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir l'expression de son visage, mais elle nous tournait le dos et je n'arrivais pas à la voir dans les pensées des Modificateurs.

Le loup brun-roux continuait à grogner doucement, refusant de se soumettre, tandis que les autres laissaient quelques couinements s'échapper de leurs gueules.

- Je le répète, les Cullen sont sous ma protection. Vous n'y toucherez pas.

_**Il y a quand même trois humains morts et ils en sont responsables… et **_**Elle**_** voudrait que nous laissions ce crime impuni ?**_

- Les Cullen ne sont aucunement responsables de ces meurtres, ils sont l'œuvre de trois nomades.

_**Parce qu'**_**Elle**_** lit dans mes pensées ?**_

- Je perçois beaucoup de choses, jeune loup. Mais si tu cherches un responsable à ces tueries, tu l'as devant toi. Si je n'étais pas intervenue et n'avais pas tourné ces vampires en dérision, ils seraient peut-être passés à autre chose. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas accepté qu'on leur refuse le droit de se nourrir.

La surprise dans l'esprit des loups lorsque Bella se déclara fautive des morts humaines atteignit des sommets. Couinements, jappements, hululements et grognements finirent par lui répondre et Bella leva une fois de plus les mains, les intimant au silence.

- Ces nomades seront punis, je m'en chargerai personnellement. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, non, je ne les tuerai pas.

Les pensées de la Meute étaient scandalisées, les loups ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les Nomades seraient laissés en vie, ils voulaient les voir morts et au plus vite. Des grognements féroces répondirent bientôt aux paroles de Bella et cette dernière baissa la tête, toisant le loup brun-roux dont les pensées assassines à mon égard étaient des plus cruelles.

- Que vous ayez un traité avec les Cullen est une chose mais ces nomades ne sont pas concernés. Vous ne pouvez punir un vampire de se nourrir, voyons ! Dites-moi, jeunes loups, ôteriez-vous le sein de sa mère à un bébé qui a faim ? Non, alors vous avez votre réponse. Soyez cependant assurés que ces vampires seront punis comme il se doit, ils ont enfreint le Droit du Sang des Cullen et en subiront de très sévères conséquences.

À la mention du Droit du Sang, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler auparavant, les Loups grondèrent avec hargne, leurs regards sauvages rivés sur nous et la bave dégoulinant de leurs gueules. Carlisle finit par s'avancer auprès de Bella.

- Euh… Excuse-moi, mais qu'entends-tu par Droit du Sang ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton prudent.

Bella roula des yeux, passablement exaspérée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa discussion avec les Loups mais surtout affligée par la question de mon père. Elle fit face à Carlisle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les sourcils haussés.

- Seigneur… N'as-tu donc rien appris en plus de 3 siècles d'existence, Carlisle Cullen ? Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour une simple question…

- Une simple question ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu t'es tellement démené à vivre comme un humain que ton esprit s'est perverti ! Tu connais mieux la Loi des Hommes que celle de ta propre espèce ! N'as-tu donc rien appris auprès des Volturi pendant ces quelques 20 années que tu as passées avec eux ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu les considérais tellement comme des barbares, des sauvages, que ton esprit étriqué a refusé d'apprendre vos Lois ! Tu crois donc qu'il n'y a que le Secret à suivre ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Le Droit du Sang est également une loi fondamentale ! Cette loi signifie que le sang de tout être vivant, humain ou animal, habitant le territoire d'un vampire lui appartient. Lorsqu'un autre congénère vient sur ses terres, il est obligé d'avoir l'accord du maître des lieux pour se nourrir sous peine de mort ! Oh ! Il y a également une autre loi qui te fait défaut, enfin principalement ta fille…

Bella observa dédaigneusement Carlisle avant de se tourner vers Rosalie et de la pointer du doigt. Ma sœur sembla se ratatiner face à la colère de la jeune femme.

- Eh oui ma grande ! À moins que le Créateur soit mort ou incapable de jugement, tout vampire de sa descendance lui doit respect et obéissance…

- De quel droit oses-tu me dire ça ! Je respecte Carlisle ! S'offusqua Rosalie.

- Mouais… si on veut… Cependant, tu es incapable d'obéir à une simple demande, non ? Rappelle-moi ce que Carlisle t'avait demandé au sujet d'Edward, alors que tu pensais que j'étais humaine, hum ? Tu lui as ouvertement désobéi ! La loi voudrait que tu sois châtiée pour cela !

- Je ne savais pas !

- Comment pouvais-tu le savoir, Rosalie ! Tu n'es pas responsable du manquement aux règles de ton Créateur. Voilà où vous a mené sa façon de vivre, vous n'êtes que le reflet d'un humain et même pas des vampires ! Sais-tu, Carlisle, que selon le _Lege Immortalis_, tu devrais être puni pour n'avoir rien appris à tes créations ? Et le pire, c'est que tu as manqué aux règles par 4 fois ! Tu as de la chance que les Volturi t'estiment et te considèrent comme amusant car sous un autre règne, il y a bien longtemps que ta pitoyable existence aurait pris fin ! Vous êtes des vampires, nom d'un chien ! Vous devez vivre comme tel et non comme un humain !

Bella se mit à marcher de long en large entre nos deux groupes, Quileute d'un côté, ma famille de l'autre. Elle s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux lorsqu'elle ne levait pas les bras au ciel dans de grands gestes exaspérés, marmonnant incessamment des propos inintelligibles. Les pensées de ma famille étaient sans dessus-dessous et celles des Quileute complétement horrifiées. Carlisle s'approcha alors de Bella, le visage déformé par la peine.

- Alors selon toi, il faudrait que je renonce à mes convictions ? Que je me nourrisse d'humains tout ça au nom d'une loi ?

Bella s'arrêta immédiatement de faire les cents pas et se tourna vivement face à mon père, les yeux ronds.

- Mais où as-tu entendu que je te demandais de te nourrir d'humains ? Au contraire, Carlisle Cullen, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis fière de voir qu'un vampire est capable de se dépasser et de s'abstenir de sa source d'alimentation naturelle, mais tu ne dois pas faire cela au mépris du _Lege Immortalis_ et tout cela au nom de la conscience humaine ! Tu n'es plus humain, Carlisle ! Alors commence à vivre comme un immortel. Accepte une bonne fois pour toutes ce que tu es !

Un éclat argenté miroitait au fond de ses prunelles alors que la fureur déformait ses traits si parfaitement dessinés. Bella se tourna alors vers les Loups, les pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

- Et vous… Vous avez perverti votre mission ! Vous n'êtes plus des Protecteurs, mais des Exécuteurs !

- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par-là, défenseuse de sangsue ! Cracha le loup brun-roux après avoir repris forme humaine.

- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, jeune chiot. Je ne tolèrerai pas ton irrespect plus longtemps…

Bella le toisa d'un regard noir qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un, cependant, le jeune Indien ne supportait pas la condescendance de la jeune femme, ni son côté « donneuse de leçons ». Encore bien trop jeune pour tempérer son caractère impétueux, il se mit à trembler violemment, et avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de l'arrêter, il se jeta sur Bella dans un épouvantable bruit de déchirure alors que le loup prenait le pas sur l'homme…

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me jetais entre eux afin de protéger ma Bella, effrayé à l'idée que le loup la blesse de quelque façon. Je fus cependant doucement repoussé et contemplais avec stupeur la main droite de Bella étroitement resserrée autour de la trachée du loup. Il était à sa merci et les hoquets de stupeur que j'entendis de toute part me firent comprendre que personne ne l'avait vue agir tant elle avait été rapide.

Bella approcha son visage de la gueule repoussante du Modificateur, dont les yeux écarquillés par la frayeur et la douleur étaient vrillés aux siens, la suppliant silencieusement de l'épargner. Un grondement rauque, tel le grognement d'avertissement d'un fauve, roula dans la gorge de la jeune femme et ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement sur ses dents d'une blancheur immaculée.

- Cela sera mon seul et unique avertissement, Jacob Black. Attaque-moi encore une fois, une seule, et tu le regretteras amèrement. Je ne tolèrerai pas ton irrespect plus longtemps.

Elle envoya alors le loup bouler contre un arbre et il se redressa difficilement, tanguant sur ses quatre pattes, tout en secouant la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place. Sam Uley, l'Alpha, s'avança alors vers elle en levant les mains, la tête baissée en signe de soumission, l'air docile.

- Hum… Hum… excuse-moi mais… pourquoi dis-tu que nous ne sommes plus des Protecteurs ?

Bella se tourna alors vers lui, le visage impassible.

- Parce que c'est vrai. Vous avez perverti votre nature, vous vous êtes détournés de votre mission ! Votre but ultime est désormais inexistant ! Vous n'avez plus rien à voir avec les Modificateurs originels ! Je ne sais pas ce que vos ancêtres vous ont transmis comme absurdités, mais vous n'avez plus rien à voir avec la dernière Meute, celle glorieusement et humblement menée par Ephraïm Black !

- Tu… Tu as connu mon grand-père ? S'émerveilla le jeune loup brun roux qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à quelques reprises. Pauvre Ephraïm… Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce que vous êtes devenus !

Bella avait craché ses paroles de façon dure, incisive, et les loups se raidirent, offusqués par le ton employé.

- Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte ? S'énerva un Quileute alors qu'à ses côtés, un loup gris grognait méchamment.

- Quoi, la vérité te gène, jeune chiot ? Cela te dérange-t-il tant que ça que je vous dise que vous êtes devenus décadents ? Vous êtes tombés dans la déchéance, l'esprit perverti par des mensonges et des croyances, vous vous êtes éloignés de votre but existentiel !

Je n'avais jamais vu Bella aussi véhémente, la colère irradiait de son petit corps par tous les pores de sa peau et elle parvenait difficilement à se contrôler. Sam Uley s'approcha d'elle doucement et reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi nous dis-tu ça ? Qu'entends-tu par « nature pervertie » ? Quel est notre but selon toi, si ce n'est protéger les humains des suceurs de sang, hein ?

- C'est justement là le fond du problème, c'est bien là votre mission ! Mais vous l'avez modifiée afin qu'elle suive votre vision des choses, au gré de vos envies, faisant de vous des exécuteurs, des assassins ! A l'origine, les Modificateurs existent pour protéger les Hommes, lorsque ceux-ci sont menacés ou attaqués par un vampire. Cependant, vous avez perverti ce but en détruisant tout immortel qui pénètre sur votre territoire !

- Et alors ? En quoi est-ce une « décadence de notre nature », hein ? Demanda Jacob Black d'un ton dédaigneux.

- N'as-tu donc pas écouté mes paroles, jeune ignorant ? Vous détruisez tous les vampires que vous croisez et ce n'est pas votre dessein. Prenez, par exemple, ce couple de nomades que vous avez anéanti il y a quinze jours… Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, ils ne faisaient que traverser le territoire ! Vous les avez exécutés sans même leur laisser l'opportunité de parler !

- Il le fallait ! Leur présence était une menace potentielle pour les humains des environs ! S'exclama l'Alpha d'un ton indigné.

- Tu as justement mis le doigt dessus, Sam Uley. Potentielle menace. Potentiel. Éventuel. Possible. Et non une réelle menace ! Vous avez assassiné de sang-froid ces deux jeunes vampires qui ne faisaient rien de mal, si ce n'est traverser un territoire déjà peuplé par un clan. Ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se nourrir dans la région justement à cause du Droit du Sang. Ces deux jeunes vampires venaient juste de se trouver. Deux âmes-sœurs qui n'auront eu que quelques semaines de bonheur… Quel gâchis… Et tout ça par votre faute !

- Mais c'est pourtant notre mission ! Protéger les humains de la menace éventuelle d'un vampire ! S'exclama Sam, sidéré par les propos de Bella.

- Non. Votre mission est de protéger les humains d'une menace avérée, certaine ou d'une tuerie. Rien d'autre.

- Et alors ? Une sangsue ou deux en moins, quelle différence ? Ce sont des monstres de toute façon, ils ne sont même pas humains ! S'écria Jacob Black avec virulence.

Bella l'observa un instant, les yeux ronds, avant de se reprendre et de le toiser de toute sa taille, le visage dur. C'était étrange de voir ce Modificateur, frôlant les deux mètres et taillé comme une armoire à glace, reculer devant ce petit bout de femme qui lui arrivait à peine au torse ! Mais la colère de Bella était parfaitement visible, presque palpable.

- T'entends-tu donc parler, Jacob Black ? Par Gaïa et Ishtar, tes fiers et nobles ancêtres doivent s'arracher les cheveux dans l'au-delà à devoir subir tes âneries ! Arrête de te voiler la face, jeune chien mal élevé, tu n'es pas humain non plus et si je suis ton raisonnement, tu es de ce fait un monstre également.

- Peut-être, mais c'est de leur faute aux sangsues ! Je suis bien plus humain qu'ils ne le seront jamais ! J'ai un cœur qui bat, moi !

Bella l'observa quelques secondes, un sourcil haussé, puis un sourire narquois redessina ses lèvres. Elle ricana alors et son rire faisait froid dans le dos, un rire sombre, sans joie.

- Ah ! Et en quoi ce misérable organe te rend moins monstrueux que tu ne l'es, hum ? Hitler avait un cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, mais cela ne le rendait pas humain pour autant, il était un monstre de la pire espèce ! Et entre nous, soit dit en passant, arrête donc de te fier aux croyances de ton peuple, les vampires ne sont en rien responsables de votre nature de Modificateur, ce ne sont que des contes de bonne femme !

Le Quileute recula brusquement d'un pas, donnant l'impression de s'être pris une claque. Ce qui venait d'arriver, verbalement.

Les loups observaient Bella, complètement effarés par ses paroles et, en passant par les pensées de ma famille, je m'aperçus qu'eux aussi étaient sidérés, à la fois par ses connaissances sur les différentes espèces du monde surnaturel, mais aussi par sa véhémence à nous défendre. Même Rosalie en venait à adoucir légèrement son tempérament envers ma divine naïade, ne serait-ce que pour son arrivée in extremis alors que les loups voulaient nous attaquer.

Les Quileute tremblaient de tous leurs membres, tentant de se contenir comme ils le pouvaient. Certains grondaient doucement, mécontents des paroles de Bella, d'autres ne savaient plus quoi penser. Cependant, un regard de Bella suffit à les calmer. Une fois de plus, j'entendis « arc-en-ciel » dans leurs pensées alors qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Ils avaient dû abuser d'un peu trop de leurs décoctions ou de plantes hallucinogènes pour voir des choses là où il n'y en avait pas !

Bien qu'il soit furieux après elle, les yeux de Jacob Black balayaient le corps de Bella et un feulement rauque s'échappa de ma gorge en apercevant la convoitise dans son regard. Ses pensées, à la fois violentes à mon égard et viles, obscènes envers Bella, ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Percevant mon agitation, Bella posa une main sur mon bras et la chaleur dégagée par sa paume suffit à m'apaiser. L'Indien, témoin de la douceur et de la tendresse de son geste, fronça des sourcils et s'imagina comment me détruire sans que Bella ne le sache.

- Je vous déconseille vivement d'attaquer à nouveau un vampire qui n'aura pas été expressément dangereux pour un humain. Et je le répète, afin d'être sûre que vous ayez bien compris, les Cullen, tous les Cullen, sont sous ma protection. Si l'un de vous s'en prend à eux, c'est à moi qu'il aura affaire…

La voix basse et lourde de menaces, Bella vrilla Jacob Black du regard. Les Quileute tremblaient violemment, non pas pour se retenir de nous attaquer, mais de peur. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qui pouvait les effrayer chez Bella, mais une chose était sûre, cette splendide créature était bien à l'origine de leur effroi.

Sam Uley eut un petit hochement de tête sec, puis son regard passa rapidement sur tous les membres de ma famille avant de s'attarder légèrement sur Bella. Enfin, il reprit sa forme lupine et hulula brièvement, incitant les autres Quileute à se métamorphoser à leur tour. Il dut japper à deux reprises en voyant que Jacob Black ne l'avait pas écouté, les yeux noircis par la convoitise toujours rivés sur Bella. Une incroyable bouffée de violence monta en moi. J'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux… la langue… lui broyer méticuleusement chaque os… lui défoncer le crâne… Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait et je dus me retenir pour ne pas l'attaquer…

_**La jalousie, Edward. Cela s'appelle la jalousie, frangin !**_

Les pensées de Jasper m'étonnèrent au plus haut point mais je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de me rendre à l'évidence…

Depuis que Bella avait fait une entrée fracassante dans ma morne existence, j'avais enfin pu expérimenter des émotions qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnues, autrement que dans les livres. La fascination qu'elle avait éveillée en moi avait rapidement fait place à une extrême attirance, avant de me rendre fou d'amour. Et maintenant, la jalousie ? J'avais, au fil des ans, lu de nombreuses choses à son sujet, perçu l'envie des uns et des autres via leurs pensées, mais jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer à quel point ce sentiment était extrême, puissant, dévastateur. La jalousie me bouffait de l'intérieur, cette déferlante de haine et de colère me brûlait les tripes, je n'avais jamais connu un tel sentiment… Hormis bien sûr cette passion dévorante qui avait parfois tendance à me retourner le cerveau...

Une fois que Jacob Black eut repris sa forme lupine, son regard s'attarda méchamment sur moi, comme un avertissement. Ses pensées étaient claires, j'étais devenu l'homme à abattre… À n'importe quel prix. Sam Uley hurla et le loup brun roux décrocha son regard du mien avant de suivre son Alpha à contrecœur.

Carlisle leva la main en signe d'adieu et nos regards ne quittèrent pas les Quileute, nous assurant ainsi qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis. Mon père se tourna alors vers Bella, un sourire franc sur le visage.

- Je te remercie d'être venue, nous aurions été contraints de nous battre avec eux si tu n'avais pas été là et cela aurait pu très mal tourner… des deux côtés…

Mon père souffla alors lourdement, peiné à l'idée de blesser une autre créature ou de perdre l'un des siens. Bella l'observa alors, impassible. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de dédain ou de mécontentement dans son regard lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Carlisle.

- C'est normal. Ils sont encore très jeunes, incroyablement mal élevés et surtout bourrés de préjugés véhiculés par leur ignorance. Restez sur vos gardes, par contre, on ne sait jamais… Surtout toi, Edward.

Bella se tourna alors vers moi, le regard lourd de sens. Ainsi donc, il serait possible que le petit Jacob Black mette ses pensées à exécution ? En voyant l'appréhension dans le regard de Bella, je compris que je ne m'étais pas trompé au sujet du jeune Indien…

Une légère brise s'était levée depuis peu et agitait les feuillages touffus. D'épais nuages obscurcissaient le ciel nocturne, nous empêchant de voir les étoiles. C'était une chose assez fréquente ici, à Forks. Nous entendîmes alors un étrange cri au loin, une espèce de crissement légèrement métallique, et Bella se tendit, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur rivés sur les montagnes.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Emmett en se grattant la tête.

Bella se tourna alors vers nous, le regard emplit de gravité et le corps raide, les muscles tendus.

- Rentrez chez vous et ne sortez pas de la nuit…

- On est chez nous ! On peut encore faire ce que bon nous semble ! Et on n'a pas à t'obéir ! S'écria Rosalie d'une voix venimeuse, exaspérée qu'on lui dise comment agir.

- Pour une fois Rosalie, tu vas faire ce que l'on te dit de faire. Si tu tiens à ta tête, tu vas obéir.

Les yeux réduits à de fines fentes, les sourcils froncés et le visage déformé par la rage, Bella faisait peur à voir. Ma sœur ne demanda pas son reste et fila à l'intérieur, rapidement suivie par les nôtres. Seul Carlisle resta à l'extérieur, mais je ne lui prêtais pas attention. Je me tournais vers Bella et pris son visage en coupe, inquiet de ce que je voyais dans son regard. Une détermination sans faille.

- Tu t'en vas une fois de plus, hein ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix Edward, je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi ? Tu me fais peur, Bella…

- Il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches rien mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne risque rien.

Je soufflais lourdement et posais mon front contre le sien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses lèvres se courber de façon enjôleuse.

- Je te verrai demain, Edward, je te le promets. Après tout, nous avons un devoir de biologie à rendre, non ?

Je ricanais, me demandant ce que le lycée avait à voir dans cette histoire, puis sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, je me jetais sur sa bouche. Un puissant courant électrique parcourut mon corps, c'était si bon ! Cette chaleur et cette douceur… si exquises ! Ses lèvres épousaient les miennes à la perfection et je m'abandonnais à notre étreinte en toute liberté, complètement déconnecté du monde alentour. Une fois de plus, le plaisir qui montait en moi était d'une puissance phénoménale, c'était orgasmique… Son corps souple et bouillonnant d'envie étroitement pressé contre le mien m'empêchait de répondre de moi, sa bouche envoûtante que je fouillais avec ardeur étouffait mes gémissements lascifs alors que ses mains tiraient mes cheveux, me faisant grogner de plaisir. Bien trop tôt à mon goût, elle mit fin à notre baiser et s'arracha à mes lèvres les yeux fermés, le souffle court. J'étais tout aussi haletant. Bella rouvrit les yeux, ils luisaient bizarrement, puis elle lécha délicatement sa lèvre inférieure et j'en grognais de frustration, j'aurai tant voulu la lécher à sa place ! Elle ne faisait décidément rien pour me ménager et n'arrangeait aucunement mon émoi !

Finalement, elle soupira puis posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes une fois de plus avant de filer, si rapide qu'elle donnait l'impression de s'évaporer dans les airs.

Les épaules voûtées, je soupirais avant de me retourner et découvris Carlisle, les yeux ronds comme deux ronds de flan et la bouche-bée, qui me fixait avec un ébahissement total. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là !

Je le regardais quelques instants, ses pensées étaient vides et sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant mécaniquement lui donnait des allures de poisson rouge. Alors je haussais les épaules et rentrais, évitant ma famille et leurs questions, puis fonçais dans mon antre, les pensées tournées vers Bella et le goût de ses lèvres toujours présent sur les miennes, à la fois paradisiaque et infernal, épouvantable rappel de son absence.


	22. 21 - Origines

Hellooo°°° !

Comme promis, me revoilou après 10 jours d'absence bien méritée !

Quel plaisir de profiter du silence en stéréo... mes nerfs en avaient bien besoin !

Retour en classe pour certains, au taf pour d'autres, pour moi, c'est enfin les vacances ! Aaah que c'est bon ! Mais que c'est BON ! ! !

Je sais que le système de reviews à pas mal merdouillé ces derniers-temps... faut dire aussi que le serveur de FanFiction n'est pas des plus performants... enfin bref...

Une **mention spéciale **à **BleuZorra** et **Isoname **qui ont eu énormément de courage en laissant une review sur chaque chapitre via MP. _**DING ! DING ! Applaudissements !** _Je répondrai à vos questions un peu plus bas.

Sur ce, on passe aux réponses...

**Kyssou :** _"Carlisle en mode poisson rouge c'est géant :)" _Arf ! P't'être qu'un de ces 4 je vous sortirais un Carlisle en mode dégénéré ;)

**Sochic88 :** T'inquiète ! C'est prévu au programme ! seulement... c'est pas pour tout de suite ;p

**Puceron52 :**Je récapépète ce que je t'ai répondu la dernière fois en MP afin que tout le monde puisse comprendre, puisque ta question était plus ou moins fondée... Donc, tu fais fausse-route car Edward n'est pas du tout au courant de la "Table des Lois" et il n'a pas l'intention d'obéir à Carlisle (Ch.19 : "Je ne voulais pas l'éviter. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle", "Carlisle pouvait peut-être m'empêcher de la voir en dehors du lycée, mais une fois dans l'enceinte scolaire, il ne pourrait rien faire. " Par contre, il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'écouter son créateur car il le respecte, même si les "ordres" de Carlisle entrent dans une oreille pour ressortir vite-fait, bien-fait de l'autre. Edward a également compris qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Carlisle car quoiqu'il dise il sera en tort. à la prochaine Puce :)

**Kadronya :** Merci ! Ohoh! Toi non-plus t'aimes pas le Jacob? Moi c'est parce que je préfère les chats, les chiens c'est chiant, faut toujours s'en occuper sinon ça geint tout le temps...

**La Mordue :** Je te rassure, les marques d'affection (et les lemons :p) vont s'éparpiller de-ci, de-là au gré des chapitres. Carlise? Comprendre leur lien ? Tu te fais de sacrés films, là ! ! Quant à la mystérieuse Isobel, réponse au chapitre 26, NA !

**Louvecb :**Bienvenue ! et merci pour tes p'tits com :) Pour Rosalie, ça s'arrangera (ou s'arrangera pas, faut voir) au fil des chapitres. Tanya... malheureusement, son cas est bien trop désespéré pour qu'on y fasse grand chose... Blonde + folle + bête à manger du foin = rien à en tirer. Sur ce, je nourris ton addiction :D

**Triskelle Sparrow :** J'espère au moins que ton absence injustifiée (:D) a été profitable et que ton stage s'est bien déroulé. Que ça ne se reproduise pas, attention ! la prochaine fois, je mords ! Je ne menace plus de fessées ou de coups de martinet, tu serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour être "punie" ;p bizzz

**Bleuzorra :** Beaucoup de choses à dire. Tout d'abord, MERCI d'avoir pris soin de mettre une review à chaque chapitre. Il n'y a rien de plus valorisant pour un "auteur" que de voir son travail récompensé. Bref. Oui, je sais que le début de cette fiction est assez sombre. Entre un Edward qui se méprise, qui est à la limite suicidaire et ne se voit que comme une anomalie, une Rosalie imbuvable et aigrie (et ça ne fera qu'empirer... mais pas trop longtemps quand même), une Tanya désespérante de bêtise et un Carlisle en manque de compassion, les choses ne sont pas toujours au beau fixe dans la tribu Cullen ! Les mystères vont continuer à s'épaissir, toujours et encore, et j'espère que le moment explosif des révélations sera à la hauteur de l'attente ! Il y a les chapitres désespérants, les psychologiques... et les historiques sont à venir ! à bientôt :)

**Isoname :** Comme pour Bleuzorra, MERCI pour toutes tes reviews ! Je ne me répèterai pas (je vais finir par avoir les doigts en compote à force de marteler les touches de mon clavier :p) mais c'est vraiment agréable tous ces petits commentaires... D'où est-ce que je sors tout ça? Pour être franche, "Incubus Anomaly" m'est tombée dessus en plein milieu d'une nuit quasi sans sommeil, en écoutant de la musique. La trame de fond s'est dessinée comme dans un rêve et... le reste est venu tout seul ! Edward va passer par pas mal de hauts et bas, c'est comme ça, Emmett... risque d'en étonner plus d'un(e), Tanya... euh... et bien... pfff... c'est Tanya quoi ! Rosalie, la garce de Reine des glaces, va enfin mériter son titre (et c'est peu dire), y'aura quelques abus mais peut-être qu'elle finira par réfléchir (ou péter un grand coup, ça lui fera peut-être du bien), Carlisle, j'en ai ma claque de le voir toujours trop gentil, trop compatissant, trop compréhensif, trop amical, trop, trop, trop... que j'ai décidé de lui décoller une bonne fois pour toute cette étiquette de "trop lisse" qui lui colle à la peau. Les indices sont semés de-ci, de-là, et ils continueront à pleuvoir tout au long de cette fiction, c'est comme ça, NA ! Mais je te rassure, même si la Smala Cullen te semble partir en vrille, je suis une "happy-end" convaincue donc... à bientôt !  


Et enfin merci à _** PtitCoeurFragile, Guest** _(mets au moins un pseudo ou un prénom la prochaine fois, des "guest" y'en a à la pelle)_**, Sandry** _pour vos p'tits coms!_  
_

**Et enfin, on applaudit bien fort****la fabuleuse, génialiss****ime, extraordinaire, phénoménale _Méla Cullen_****(tu vois ma chérie comme je t'envoie plein de fleurs :D)** **pour son rôle de correcteur "blanco" anti-faute ! Bisous ma belle et Keep cool ;**

Sur ce, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps ! Alors bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

J'aurai rêvé rester dans ma chambre, baigné de mes souvenirs et de son odeur, et passer la nuit à fantasmer sur ses lèvres, si savoureuses et audacieuses, et à la façon dont son corps frémissait sous mes doigts en attendant notre prochaine rencontre, malheureusement je dus bientôt me rendre à l'évidence, c'était impossible…

Carlisle avait un comportement des plus étranges, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi perturbé.

Mon père était particulièrement agité ce soir, passant de son bureau à la bibliothèque, de la bibliothèque à la cave, de la cave à son bureau, en farfouillant dans chaque recoin, chaque tiroir, chaque rayonnage, chaque caisse n'ayant pas été ouverte à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Je n'étais pas le seul à me faire du souci à son sujet, mais dès que l'un de nous essayait de l'approcher, il filait comme le vent dans une direction opposée.

Les cheveux fous, les yeux hallucinés, la bouche déformée en un cri muet et les vêtements débraillés, il avait particulièrement l'air d'un dément en pleine crise délirante échappé de l'asile.

Esmée se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude et Jasper dut la bombarder de calme pour qu'elle n'en arrive pas à se manger les doigts. Nous étions tous dans le salon, observant Carlisle avec des yeux ronds alors que celui-ci ouvrait frénétiquement des livres tous plus anciens et poussiéreux que le précédent.

- Jasper, je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose pour lui ! Pleurnicha Esmée en proie à l'angoisse.

- Je suis désolé, ça ne marche pas ! Il est complètement obsessionnel et rien de ce que je fais ne fonctionne dans son cas, je n'y comprends rien !

Et pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas mon frère de continuer à s'échiner sur Carlisle, espérant le faire parvenir à la raison ou revenir parmi nous.

Mon père était actuellement en train de feuilleter un recueil terriblement abîmé par les ans, les pages en vélin et l'encre à moitié illisible, ainsi que le cuir particulièrement attaqué par le vert de gris, montraient que cet ouvrage avait connu des jours anciens, très anciens, bien meilleurs…

L'index légèrement humidifié, Carlisle feuilletait l'écrit avec une précaution infinie mais une extrême rapidité. Ses yeux bondissaient d'une page à l'autre à une vitesse folle, puis subitement, son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il pointa une ligne du doigt.

- AH !

Après avoir déposé l'ouvrage sur la table de la salle à manger, il fonça au garage, farfouilla dans la caisse à outils au grand dam de Rosalie, puis rentra dans la maison et fila à la cave, un pied de biche à la main. Nous entendîmes quelques instants plus tard le grincement du métal, un choc lorsque le morceau de ferraille rencontra le sol, puis à nouveau un bruit de fouillis. Il revint alors dans la salle à manger, une pile de livres tous plus usés par les ans les uns que les autres dans les bras et retenue par le menton. Carlisle posa alors les grimoires volumineux sur la table et, les yeux toujours déments, poursuivit ses lectures effrénées, s'exclamant « AH ! », « OH ! » de temps à autres.

Emmett finit par souffler de lassitude, se leva brusquement, et alla farfouiller dans un tiroir avant de revenir avec un jeu de cartes qu'il mélangeait habilement.

- Un p'tit poker en attendant que le paternel soit moins maboul, ça vous branche ?

J'haussais les épaules, jetais un dernier regard à mon père toujours en proie à son agitation démente, puis rejoignis Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie pour une partie de cartes.

Vers les 3 heures du matin, nous commencions à nous lasser des exclamations hystériques de Carlisle. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux niveau concentration, à cause de lui, j'avais perdu quelques belles mains, mais je m'étais plutôt bien rattrapé et avais amassé un joli petit pactole !

Tout à coup, Carlisle sortit le nez de ses bouquins poussiéreux puis fonça une fois de plus dans son bureau, attrapa son téléphone portable, et se mit à composer un numéro.

- Éléazar ! Ah ! Comme je suis content que tu répondes !

_Carlisle ? Tu vas bien, mon ami ?_

- Parfaitement !

_En es-tu certain ? Tu m'as l'air particulièrement agité, tu m'inquiètes, Carlisle…_

- Ne te fais aucun souci pour moi ! Je voulais juste savoir si…

Le reste de sa communication fut coupé puisque Carlisle s'était sauvé dans les bois dès qu'Éléazar avait décroché, nous n'en saurions donc pas plus pour le moment. Lorsqu'il débarqua quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et l'air toujours aussi dément, notre inquiétude à son sujet redoubla. Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, à l'instar de mes frères et sœurs, j'observais Carlisle alors qu'il caquetait hystériquement, les yeux fous, en retournant à sa pile de vieux livres. La pauvre Esmée, quant à elle, sanglotait de voir son mari dans un tel état, et j'avais énormément de peine de voir ma mère, cette femme si douce, en proie à un tel désarroi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend au vieux ? Il est complètement siphonné ma parole ! S'exclama Emmett, surpris.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas meilleur de sa forme. Tu vois quelque chose, Alice ? Demanda Rosalie pour une fois inquiète d'autre chose qu'elle-même.

- Non. À part le voir feuilleter ses vieux bouquins pourris, s'exclamer comme un gosse au pied du sapin ou rire hystériquement, je ne vois rien… Se plaignit Alice en secouant la tête.

La tête enfouie dans mon épaule, Esmée sanglotait à fendre l'âme, se lamentant sur l'état mental de son compagnon. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir, je lui tapotais maladroitement le dos en signe de réconfort, les pleurs et moi, surtout les pleurs d'une femme, ne faisant pas vraiment bon ménage.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Rosalie s'inquiétait d'autre chose que de sa petite personne. À un tel point que je ne la reconnaissais pas, jamais je n'avais vu ma sœur aussi compatissante envers un autre individu ! Mais il est vrai que voir Carlisle dans un tel état avait de quoi retourner n'importe qui, même une personne au cœur de pierre. Quiconque verrait mon père ainsi ferait tout pour l'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, il était en plein délire. Subitement, un BANG particulièrement sonore suivi d'un PAF et d'un bruit de verre cassé se firent entendre, tout comme un grognement suivi d'un effroyable rugissement. Nous nous tournions tous vers Carlisle, il s'arrachait les cheveux de frustration et déambulait dans la cuisine en écrasant les morceaux de cristal répandus au sol. Le beau vase que nous avions offert à Esmée au Noël dernier n'avait pas échappé à l'agitation de mon père…

- Mo-mo-mon pauvre épou-ou-ou-oux ! I-i-i-i-il a perdu la raison-on-on-on !

À mon grand étonnement, Rosalie s'approcha d'Esmée et moi et nous encercla dans ses bras, tentant d'apporter son réconfort à notre mère.

_**Ne va surtout pas imaginer que je t'ai pardonné, bougre d'âne ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'étreindre si je veux faire un câlin à maman, elle est collée à toi !**_

- Calmes-toi maman, je suis sûre que tout ira bien… Chuchota Rosalie d'une voix douce.

Cela fit redoubler les pleurs et l'inquiétude d'Esmée : Rosalie ne l'appelait « maman » qu'en cas, et uniquement en cas, de problème…

- Marre ! Marre ! Marre ! Marre ! J'en ai MARRE ! Je ne trouve rien ! Rien de rien ! Ras le bol ! Fais chier ! Crotte ! Zut ! Flûte ! Caca boudin ! Putain d'vérole de moine !

Après cette étonnante litanie au vocabulaire particulièrement infantile et outrancier à la fois, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi terre à terre que Carlisle en temps normal, et qui nous obligea à nous poser de réelles questions au sujet de sa santé mentale, notre père se laissa tomber au sol lourdement, la tête entre les mains, les épaules secouées par un rire hystérique silencieux et le corps parcouru de violents tremblements.

Nous attendions dans le silence le plus complet qu'il se calme, les yeux rivés sur lui, puis finalement, au bout d'une longue demi-heure, Carlisle releva péniblement la tête. Le visage marqué par la lassitude, les yeux dénués de leur éclat habituel, il avait l'air particulièrement épuisé…

Voyant que notre père avait à peu près retrouvé son état normal, Esmée se dégagea de mon étreinte et se rua jusqu'à lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Plus jamais ça ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Carlisle ! Tu n'imagines pas le souci que tu nous as causé à tous, principalement à moi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état ?

- Pardon… Je suis désolé Esmée… Les enfants… Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés mais… mais j'étais tellement sûr de trouver, de savoir ! S'exclama Carlisle, le regard implorant.

- Trouver quoi ? Savoir quoi ? demanda Rosalie, les sourcils froncés.

Carlisle la regarda les yeux ahuris, comme si Rosalie avait subitement une deuxième tête ou qu'elle était devenue étonnamment stupide en l'espace d'une heure.

- Mais enfin, c'est évident ! Je parlais de cette fille ! Cette Bella !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Bah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ? Demanda Emmett les yeux ronds.

Carlisle lança un regard navré à Emmett, se demandant si lui aussi avait était frappé d'une crise de débilité aigüe, avant de se dire que tout compte fait, leur idiotie à Rose et lui, devait être due à leur statut matrimonial.

- Mais voyons, c'est d'une évidence même ! Je pensais enfin trouver ce qu'elle était !

- Et ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose, Carlisle ? Demanda avidement Jasper, le regard pétillant de curiosité.

- Et bien… non. Et ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve ! Par contre, je peux sans prétexte affirmer qu'elle est ancienne. Très ancienne… Je pense même que l'époque à laquelle est apparue cette jeune fille précède de loin celle de l'écriture…

- QUOI ? Attends, tu parles de plusieurs millénaires, Carlisle ! Même les Volturi ne sont pas aussi âgés ! En es-tu sûr et certain ? S'impatienta Jasper alors que Rosalie avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh oui, je ne m'avancerai pas sur un tel sujet sans de réelles preuves…

Un rire sans joie émana de Carlisle alors qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- Comment… Comment peux-tu avancer de telles choses, Carlisle ? Demanda Rosalie d'une voix faible.

- Je… je repensais à certaines paroles qu'elle a eues et… Vous souvenez-vous de sa comparaison entre Jasper et Baldr ?

- Bien sûr ! J'me suis même demandé si la môme n'avait pas une case en moins ! Sérieux, Jazz n'a rien de divin, à part peut-être être divinement idiot comparé à moi ! Ricana Emmett en se frappant les cuisses alors que Jasper roulait des yeux.

- Mais Baldr n'a jamais été un dieu, Emmett…

- Bien sûr que si, Carlisle ! M'exclamai-je, sûr de mes connaissances en mythes et légendes. Dans la mythologie nordique, Baldr est l'un des fils d'Odin ! Demi-frère de Thor et…

- Mais Baldr, tout comme Thor, Odin et même Ra chez les Égyptiens, n'ont jamais été des dieux, Edward. Ce ne sont que des mythes créés par l'homme et pour l'homme.

- Bah quoi alors ! Si ce ne sont pas des dieux, ils sont quoi ? Demanda Emmett, les sourcils froncés.

Carlisle inspira profondément par le nez, fait parfaitement inutile au vu de notre nature, puis nous observa longuement l'un après l'autre avant de se redresser et de carrer les épaules. Puis voyant que nous étions tous pendus à ses lèvres, sa voix s'éleva dans l'air, avec une intonation des plus théâtrales.

- Odin, Thor, ou encore Râ et Zeus n'étaient pas et n'ont jamais été des dieux. Ils étaient… des vampires.

J'arrivais à me retenir quelques secondes avant de pouffer de rire, vite rejoint par mes frères et sœurs, tant ses propos étaient absolument absurdes. Jasper projetait tellement son hilarité que j'en avais mal au ventre et me demandais si je n'allais pas finir par me pisser dessus. Finalement, voyant que nos rires ne tarissaient pas, Carlisle tapa du poing sur la table, le visage sévère.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Arrêtez un peu de vous conduire comme des imbéciles et écoutez-moi cinq minutes !

La fureur et l'impatience de Carlisle étaient palpables, de même que son agitation, et tout comme mes frères et sœurs, je me tus. J'eus bien des difficultés, cependant, à garder mon sérieux et devais me mordre constamment l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir mes rires.

Carlisle déambulait au gré de son humeur dans la salle à manger, puis il leva la tête et nous fit signe de nous asseoir à la table, où tous les vieux livres poussiéreux étaient exposés. Heureusement que les vampires ne sont pas sujet aux allergies, nous aurions tous fini avec une crise d'asthme, tant la poussière accumulée par les années entre les pages s'était répandue sur la table.

Les ouvrages étaient ouverts à certains endroits bien précis, principalement des représentations picturales. Mythologie Égyptienne, Germanique, Grecque, Sumérienne… aucune n'était épargnée. Nous voyions clairement, sur les icônes ainsi que quelques lithographies conservées sous verre, les représentations de ces dieux ou ases, une foule d'humains prosternés à leurs pieds et ce qui me frappa fut l'étrange similitude entre toutes ces images, bien qu'elles aient parfois quelques siècles d'écart.

La peau très pâle, même celle du dieu Râ en rapport au peuple Égyptien, le tribut de sang que le peuple apportait aux divinités sous la forme d'un sacrifice humain, ou encore la croix d'Ankh glissée à la ceinture des Nordiques alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec leurs mythes.

Carlisle, qui avait pointé du doigt image après image toutes ces étranges similarités, nous lança un regard lourd de sens avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix grave et profonde.

- De mémoire de vampire, personne n'est capable de dire avec exactitude à quel moment nous sommes apparus sur Terre. Cependant, comme vous pouvez le constater sur ces images, nous sommes présents parmi les humains depuis au moins 8000 ans avant JC, comme en témoigne cette tablette Sumérienne du dieu Shamash. Les traits sont plus qu'abîmés par les ans, cependant vous pourrez vous faire une meilleure idée avec ceci. Regardez cette représentation de Râ, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le Dieu Soleil !

Carlisle pointa alors une image du doigt et effectivement, on y voyait, peint à même la pierre, la représentation de Râ, avec son disque solaire au-dessus de la tête, un serpent en sortant, Ankh glissée à la ceinture et… la peau scintillant tellement fort que les humains, aveuglés par l'intense éclat lumineux, étaient obligés d'en fermer les yeux.

- Voyons Carlisle, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ! Tout ça est incroyablement tiré par les cheveux, ça ne veut rien dire. Dit Rosalie d'une voix douce, comme si elle parlait à un enfant nerveusement fragile.

- Ah bon ? Dis-moi Rosalie, sais-tu pourquoi le serpent est représenté sur le casque de Râ ? Qu'a donc de si particulier le serpent pour qu'il soit systématiquement associé à cette divinité ?

Carlisle l'observa, un sourcil haussé, avant de se tourner vers chacun d'entre nous en quête de réponse. J'avais beau réfléchir, encore et encore, je n'arrivais pas à en trouver la raison. Puis une pensée folle s'insinua en moi, mais l'absurdité même de cette idée rendait la réponse impossible. Je frémis.

- Oui Edward ? À quoi penses-tu fils ?

- Rien, c'est du délire, juste une idiotie… Je secouais la tête.

- Non non ! Vas-y ! Dis-nous ! Tu n'es peut-être pas loin du compte, finalement.

- Mais c'est complètement débile comme théorie ! Ce n'est pas parce que le serpent est venimeux que…

- AH ! AH ! Tu as mis le doigt dessus, fils ! C'est exactement ça !

- Et ça te suffit à dire que le Dieu Râ était un vampire ? Mais enfin, c'est du délire Carlisle ! Ricana Jasper en secouant la tête.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Tous ces petits détails… L'Ankh, symbole de longévité, santé et vie éternelle, la peau scintillante, les tributs de sang, le serpent venimeux… Râ était bel et bien un vampire. Notre histoire remonte à loin, à une époque où hommes et vampires vivaient en harmonie les uns auprès des autres. Nous les aidions et les protégions, ils nous vénéraient et nous nourrissaient. Nous leur avons offert le feu et appris comment le maîtriser, leur avons expliqué comment forger des armes, modeler les glaises ! Lorsque l'humain n'en était qu'à l'aube de sa vie et de son intelligence, le vampire était déjà là et à cette lointaine époque, le sommet de la chaîne alimentaire dominait le reste. Comme nous utilisons 100% de nos capacités cérébrales, nous avons guidé l'Homme à ses débuts. De ce fait, le vampire était adulé, idolâtré, c'était un véritable honneur pour un humain que d'être choisi comme repas ! Nous étions considérés comme des Dieux par l'Homme. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Thor est le Dieu de la foudre ? Parce que justement, il était capable de créer un éclair et d'en foudroyer ses adversaires, c'était là son talent ! Et Aphrodite… Elle était juste dotée d'un puissant talent séducteur ! Loki était un métamorphe, capable de changer d'apparence comme il le souhaitait ! Baldr, que cette Bella compare à Jasper, était l'un des plus beaux vampires de cette époque et pouvait générer de la lumière sans aucune source ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que toutes ces divinités ne l'ont jamais été, elles étaient des vampires ! Mais pour l'Homme, il est plus simple de se représenter une image positive de la divinité, que négative, non ?

- Mais enfin ! C'est du délire Carlisle ! Et si tous ces Râ, Thor, Baldr, et consorts étaient bel et bien des vamps, pourquoi ils ne sont pas là, hein ? C'est vrai quoi, à ce jour, hormis les Volturi qui ont dans les 2500 ans et les Roumains, qui frôlent les 3000, il n'y a aucun vampire plus âgé, si ces « dieux » en étaient vraiment, pourquoi ne sont-ils plus là, hein ?

L'agitation de Carlisle atteignit une fois de plus des sommets alors que nous, nous nagions en plein délire. C'est vrai quoi ! Des dieux vampires ! J'avais l'impression de me retrouver acteur d'un mauvais épisode de la « quatrième dimension »…

- Lorsque j'ai vécu à Volterra, je me suis longuement intéressé à notre Histoire. D'où venons-nous ? Qui a été créé en premier ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et ainsi de suite. J'ai eu de très longues conversations avec Caïus, Marcus et Aro. Ils sont passionnés d'histoire, à la fois humaine et vampirique. Le château de Volterra regorge de trésors artistiques et historiques, c'est le plus grand musée du monde. A tel point que les musées et merveilles entreposées dans les sous-sols du Vatican font pâle figure à ses côtés ! Quoiqu'il en soit, les Volturi m'ont également longuement parlé de leur créateur, un certain Claudius, qui a connu, de son vivant et de son vampirisme, le « Fléau Divin », une époque sombre, monstrueuse, qui a failli sonner la fin du monde. Il y a environ 8000 ans, les vampires avaient assis leur pouvoir sur l'Homme, et certains abusaient de ce statut, estimant qu'il était de leur devoir que les Hommes les vénèrent et meurent pour eux. D'autres cependant, usaient de leurs talents pour aider l'humanité à évoluer, leur apprenant de nouvelles technologies qui auraient dû voir le jour longtemps après si les vampires ne s'en étaient pas mêlés. Les immortels étaient divisés en deux clans, les Nordiques et les Égyptiens, les uns œuvrant pour le bien de l'humanité, les autres ne vivant que pour le pouvoir et la domination. Ils sont donc entrés en guerre, les pro-humains d'un côté contre les anti-humains de l'autre. Cette guerre a été un véritable fléau, à la fois pour les nôtres, mais surtout pour les humains. Ces vampires étaient de véritables monstres, non pas par leur nature, mais parce qu'ils le voulaient, ils aimaient leur monstruosité. Pour être tout à fait franc, cette guerre a laissé des traces terribles sur notre histoire… Le conflit entre les Volturi et les Roumains en l'an 0 ressemblait à une querelle d'enfants en maternelle à côté du Fléau Divin ! Les Égyptiens, Grecs et Sumériens, fiers de leur suprématie, étaient pour une domination mondiale, alors que les Vikings et autres vampires des terres du Nord ne souhaitaient que vivre en paix auprès des Humains, à leur apprendre de nouveaux savoirs, les aider à évoluer. L'armée de Midgard, les contrées du Nord où vivaient Odin, Thor, Baldr entre autres, est donc partie en Égypte afin de combattre les idées de grandeur de Râ ou encore Sekhmet et Zeus. Les Vikings étaient particulièrement avisés, tant au niveau de la stratégie que du combat, ils étaient des guerriers redoutables et justes, ils se battaient avec honneur ! Ils auraient dû l'emporter sur les Égyptiens qui se laissaient aller depuis de nombreux siècles et ne combattaient jamais, puisque c'était indigne de leur statut divin ! Malheureusement, les Égyptiens étaient suffisamment fourbes pour retourner la situation et l'emporter sur l'armée des Vikings, pourtant forte d'un millier de vampires… Ils avaient envoyé des sbires à Midgard afin d'enlever Frigg, Nanna, Sif et Jarnsaxa, respectivement épouses et maitresse de Odin, Baldr et Thor. En voyant leurs femmes se faire torturer et assassiner sous leurs yeux, les chefs Midgardiens sont devenus fous et ont tous péris des mains des Égyptiens. Bien que leurs soldats soient fiers et qu'ils se soient battus avec courage afin d'honorer leurs chefs détruits, ils se sont tous écroulés au combat. Si Athéna, la juste et victorieuse, n'était pas ressortie glorieuse de cette guerre acharnée, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui à discourir de nos origines… Athéna s'était rebellée contre les idéaux des siens et des Égyptiens qu'elle trouvait à la fois bien trop orgueilleux, vaniteux et suffisants, mais elle pensait également que leur domination sur les humains se faisait à mauvais escient. Elle avait donc décidé de rejoindre l'armée du Nord. Personne ne sait comment Athéna a fait pour retourner la balance, mais toujours est-il qu'elle est sortie victorieuse du Fléau Divin. Elle a donc décrété que, dans l'intérêt des Humains, nous vampires devions vivre secrètement, dans l'ombre, à l'écart des Hommes, et ne jamais révéler notre nature. C'est ainsi que de dieux vivants, les vampires sont devenus mythes au fil des ans. De cette effroyable époque qui a ravagé le monde tel qu'il était, cette guerre a tout de même duré plus de 1000 ans, les plus grands vampires ont tous péri. Thor, Baldr, Râ, Odin, Anubis, Sekhmet… pour ne citer qu'eux. Athéna a fait exécuter les quelques survivants du clan pro-divin avant de disparaître de la surface de la Terre. De nombreux vampires l'ont recherchée au fil des millénaires, les Volturi par exemple, mais elle n'a jamais été retrouvée… Cette époque était monstrueuse, brutale. Un monde de barbarie qui a laissé des traces, jusque dans l'histoire des hommes et même leurs religions ! Dans le catholicisme par exemple, la Mer Rouge, citée dans la Bible, a été traversée par Moïse qui, utilisant la puissance de Dieu pour écarter les eaux, a libéré le peuple Israélien du joug égyptien, vous connaissez tous ce passage de l'Exode, je me trompe ? Mais savez-vous pourquoi la « Mer Rouge » a-t-elle été nommée ainsi ? C'est parce qu'à cette époque de guerres destructrices, terrifiantes, les eaux limpides de cette mer sont devenues rouge, rouge du sang des innocents versé. En effet, pour être au mieux de leur puissance les vampires se nourrissaient plus que de raison et la race humaine s'en est presque trouvée au bord de l'extinction… Le Fléau Divin fut apocalyptique et a bien failli tourner en fin du monde, sonner le glas de l'humanité…

- Wow ! Wow ! WOW ! Donc si j'comprends bien, tu dis que les dieux n'ont jamais été des dieux mais des vampires et qu'il y a eu une super guerre vampirique qui a failli causer l'extinction des Hommes au même titre que celle des dinosaures, c'est bien ça hein ? Demanda Emmett les yeux ronds.

Carlisle lui confirma d'un signe de tête, alors que nous étions tous vautrés dans nos chaises, absolument stupéfaits par ce que nous venions d'entendre. Emmett se gratta le crâne quelques secondes puis fronça les sourcils. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un chimpanzé se cherchant des poux…

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais la môme, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est ancienne ?

Carlisle se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large devant la table, tel un professeur faisant cours à ses élèves.

- Certaines de ses paroles m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Tout d'abord la comparaison entre Baldr et Jasper. À la façon dont elle l'a affirmé, elle n'a pu que connaître ce vampire. Or, Baldr est mort durant la Guerre des Divins, il y a environ 7000 ans. Ensuite… La façon dont elle se réfère à Gaïa, la Terre, et Ishtar, la lune. Seul les anciens, c'est à dire les vampires ayant vécu avant et pendant la Guerre des Divins, parlaient de la Terre et de la Lune de cette façon. Et comme ces vampires de légende ont disparu depuis longtemps, ces appellations sont tombées dans le néant… Même les Volturi ou les Roumains n'ont jamais parlé de ces astres en ces termes !

- Bah ! P't'être qu'elle nous fait une p'tite crise de délire mystique ou je sais pas quoi ! Regarde le nombre d'humains qui parlent autrement quand y'a une « mode » de lancée, rappelles-toi quand « bienvenue chez les ch'tis » est sorti, t'as plein d'humains qui se mettaient à parler ch'ti-mi parce que c'était la mode ! Va savoir, p't'être que la môme fait partie d'une secte adoratrice des anciens temps ! Et puis comment tu peux être sûr en plus que Jazzman il ressemble à ce je sais pas qui au nom à coucher dehors, hein ? Non, sérieux, un prénom pareil moi je pleure ! J'en change même ! Ses parents devaient vraiment pas l'aimer pour oser l'appeler comme ça !

Je ricanais en entendant les paroles et pensées d'Emmett, en train de comparer la laideur de « Baldr » et le géniallissime « Emmett ». Carlisle, de son côté, feuilleta une fois de plus l'un des anciens volumes avec une extrême précaution avant de trouver la page voulue et pointa alors un personnage du doigt.

Grand, le corps svelte et musclé, de longs cheveux blonds et légèrement bouclés retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, une belle barbe parfaitement entretenue, des yeux sombres et vifs, un nez droit… J'avais sous les yeux une parfaite représentation de mon frère, dessinée il y a plus de 1500 ans… la barbe en plus !

- Arf ! On dirait Jazz en plus viril ! Ça doit être la barbe ! S'esclaffa Emmett en frappant l'épaule de notre frère qui s'était figé devant l'image.

Alice, quant à elle, avait les yeux rivés sur la page, la bouche grande ouverte et le souffle coupé. Elle était stupéfaite.

- Impossible… C'est impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à cette époque !

- Que se passe-t-il, Alice ? Demanda Carlisle, les sourcils froncés.

- La… la barbe… Je… C'est mon Jasper qui est dessiné ici. Très fidèlement même…

Voyant notre incompréhension, Jasper n'étant pas barbu, Alice nous expliqua qu'elle avait passé un mois, et plus d'un millier de pinces, à épiler la barbe de mon frère après leur rencontre. En effet, Jasper étant très jeune lorsqu'il avait voulu intégrer l'armée alors qu'il était encore humain, il avait décidé de se laisser pousser la barbe, afin de gagner quelques précieuses années et engager les combats. Lorsqu'il avait été transformé, et avait plus tard rencontré Alice, il était toujours pourvu de sa barbe, et très mal vu par les humains qui le croisaient, puisqu'en 1940, seuls les « crasseux » étaient barbus. A la demande de Jasper, afin de mieux se fondre dans la masse et la mode des différentes époques, Alice passa un mois à épiler, brin après brin, barbe et moustache, jusqu'à ce que mon frère retrouve sa peau lisse. Et à en croire Alice, la représentation du dieu… euh… vampire Baldr que nous avions sous les yeux était un portrait fidèle du Jasper qu'elle avait rencontré.

Les coudes posés sur la table et le menton calé sur les mains serrées en un poing, Carlisle était perdu dans ses pensées. Nous l'étions tous, plus ou moins, d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il nous avait appris au sujet de ces vampires déifiés et de cette guerre terrifiante avait de quoi nous faire réfléchir pendant plusieurs années ! Mon père souffla alors longuement, l'esprit fourmillant de curiosité.

- Que ne donnerais-je pas pour lui poser toutes les questions qui me taraudent !

- Mais de qui parles-tu, Carlisle ? Demanda Rosalie, sourcils froncés.

- Et bien… de cette Bella, c'est évident ! Si vraiment, comme ses paroles le laissent à penser, elle a connu cette époque, imaginez le savoir, les connaissances, qu'elle a amassées au fil des siècles. Que dis-je, des millénaires !

- Et si tu faisais fausse route, Carlisle, si tu te plantais sur toute la ligne et que cette fille, quoi qu'elle soit, n'ait jamais connu cette période sombre de notre histoire, hein ? Moi-même, j'avoue, j'ai énormément de mal à croire à tout ça, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je te prendrais pour un fabulateur ! C'est si… c'est tant… ça relève du délire ! S'exclama Rosalie.

- Je m'en doute bien mais ces faits sont pourtant avérés. De cette guerre, il ne reste presque aucune trace écrite, hormis quelques sculptures ou fresques conservées à Volterra. Aro, à l'aide de son talent, a pu lire les souvenirs de son créateur avant de les retranscrire à l'écrit. Il m'a avoué, à l'époque, en avoir été profondément choqué. Il lui a fallu quelques siècles pour se remettre de l'horreur des images de cette guerre tant c'était brutal… Je sais que les Roumains en ont également entendu parler par leur créateur, mais hormis ces cinq-là, personne n'a eu vent du Fléau Divin, sauf bien sûr, les rares vampires qui se sont intéressés à notre histoire, tels Eléazar ou moi… Si cette Bella, quelle que soit sa nature, a connu cette époque de ténèbres, j'aimerais tant pouvoir l'interroger! Elle doit être une montagne de connaissances, elle doit posséder un savoir phénoménal ! Quand je vois qu'elle a trouvé le moyen de m'apprendre des choses au sujet de nos lois !

- P't'être qu'elle est un vampire tout compte fait ! S'exclama Emmett avec nonchalance.

- Un vampire avec le cœur qui bat ? Et pourquoi pas un mouton-garou tant qu'on y est ! Ricana Jasper en se frappant les cuisses.

- Hmmm… Je doute qu'elle soit un vampire… Ne serait-ce que son odeur, cela ne colle pas… Et regardez la façon dont les Quileute ont réagi face à elle, ils avaient l'air effrayés. Répondit pensivement Carlisle. Qu'avaient-ils en tête, fils ?

- Hum… Ils étaient profondément choqués de la voir nous défendre. Ils ont très mal pris le fait qu'elle les remette à leurs places et qu'elle leur dise, en gros, comment faire leur boulot ! Ils ne supportaient pas de la voir nous soutenir. Les loups ont un égo démesurés et sont persuadés d'être là pour empêcher les monstres tels que nous de nuire aux humains, ils se sont sentis insultés lorsque Bella leur a dit qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des monstres et des assassins. Le jeune Black n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'elle parle d'eux comme étant, en gros, la honte de leurs ancêtres. Oh et régulièrement, ils pensaient à un arc-en-ciel. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais ils pensaient à ça en parlant d'elle.

Carlisle se frotta pensivement le menton avant de se lisser une moustache invisible, les yeux flous. Enfin, il envoya un message à Eléazar à l'aide de son téléphone portable.

- Que fais-tu, Carlisle ? S'inquiéta Esmée.

- Et bien… Notre cousin a plus de connaissances que moi en ce qui concerne les mythes et légendes, particulièrement Indiennes. Je lui ai demandé de nous rejoindre au plus vite afin que nous puissions en savoir plus sur cette fille et…

- Ah non ! NON ! Il est hors de question qu'Eléazar vienne ici ! Hurlai-je, en proie à une colère noire.

- Mais voyons Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Ce qu'il me prend ? Tu oses me demander ça ? Ça ne fait pas trois jours que je suis débarrassé de la chienne en rut complètement cinglée que tu me la remets dans les pattes ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête !

- Edward ! Modère tes propos je te prie ! Et rassures-toi, Eléazar viendra seul…

- Ah ! Tu crois vraiment ? Je te jure, Carlisle, que si cette nymphomane met les pieds ici, je me tire et tu te démerdes avec ! J'en ai ma claque !

- Edward ! Nous sommes une famille, nous devons nous serrer les coudes, surtout avec tout ce qu'il se passe ces temps-ci ! Entre la menace que représente cette jeune fille, les Quileute… Il faut que tu restes ici, au plus nombreux nous sommes, au mieux c'est ! Se plaignit mon père le regard suppliant.

- Bella n'est pas une menace…

- Nous ne savons rien d'elle ! Si, comme je le pense, elle a vécu durant cette époque de ténèbres, Dieu seul sait de quoi elle est capable ! As-tu vu également sa froideur à mon égard ?

- Et alors ! Je ne te vois pas bannir Tanya de la maison parce que je ne la supporte pas, mais je devrais éviter Bella comme la peste parce qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

- C'est différent, Edward ! Tanya fait partie de la famille…. Quant à cette Bella, nous ne savons rien d'elle et…

- Hypocrite ! Tu n'es qu'un HYPOCRITE ! Elle a pris ta défense face aux Quileute, elle nous a protégés ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es blessé dans ton amour propre du fait qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas que tu vas m'empêcher de la voir si j'en ai envie !

- Mais Edward…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais Edward », Carlisle ! Eléazar va venir, soit ! Mais je te jure que si l'autre décérébrée pointe le bout de son nez, je dégage !

- Edward… Tu as entendu Eléazar, Tanya ne s'en rend pas compte, elle… elle est devenue folle avec les ans, elle est malheureuse ! Si tu étais un peu plus symp…

- C'est surtout une nymphomane et une manipulatrice sans scrupules ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu prennes sa défense après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ! As-tu oublié les avances qu'elle t'a faites ? Ainsi qu'à Emmett et Jasper ? Tu ne te rends pas compte du véritable calvaire que je subis à chaque fois que l'on se retrouve avec les Denali ! Tu ne vois pas ton talent manipulé, perverti par les images dégradantes présentes dans les pensées de Tanya, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une forme de torture !

- Oh ça va, p'tit frère ! J'vois pas de quoi tu t'plains et je n'irai certainement pas appeler ça « torture » ! Ok, elle est peut-être demeurée mais elle est bien roulée ! Une bombe qui t'inclue dans ses fantasmes, ça doit être chaud ! Fais partager la prochaine fois !

Emmett se frappait les genoux de rire, se demandant clairement si j'étais pourvu d'un chromosome Y. Selon lui, je devrais apprécier les fantasmes désolants et l'extrême vulgarité de Tanya sans broncher, comme tout mâle normalement constitué. Comme de bien entendu, Rosalie fut outrée et s'offensa profondément des propos de son compagnon.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu sous-entends par-là, Emmett ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

-Euh… Et bien… C'est que c'est pas vraiment sorti comme je le voulais, bébé et… Enfin tu vois… euh… ça fait des années et des années qu'on entend Edddy se plaindre que Tanya le… « tourmente » avec des… images… des deux, l'un dans l'autre et que… enfin bref… j'appellerai pas ça de la « torture », tu vois !

- Non Emmett, ça n'a rien à voir. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est ignoble ! M'époumonai-je.

- Oh vas-y Ed ! Sérieux, je comprends que ça peut devenir lourd à la longue mais à force tu devrais être blindé ! Regarde au lycée, les gonz' fantasment sur toi mais tu dis rien, tu attends que ça s'passe ! Pourquoi pas en profiter et prendre ton pied avec les fantasmes de la Denali au lieu de te plaindre ?

Emmett, une fois de plus, avait trouvé le moyen de me pousser à bout concernant le comportement de Tanya à mon égard. Mon frangin ne savait jamais quand se taire et je perdis mon calme…

- Parce que je ne peux pas les bloquer, Emmett ! Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de subir ! Tu trouves ça amusant, Em ? Tu crois que c'est comme un jeu ? Est-ce que tu apprécierais, toi, d'être mêlé de force aux fantasmes pervers d'une personne ? De te voir sous toutes les coutures à faire des choses dont tu n'as aucune envie avec quelqu'un qui s'en fout totalement de ce que tu peux ressentir ? Quelqu'un que tu ne peux absolument pas supporter ?

Un silence de mort et les pensées choquées des uns et des autres s'ensuivirent après que j'eus craqué, et alors que je peinais à retrouver mon calme, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil Rosalie, bouche grande ouverte, le regard torturé.

- Oh mon Dieu… Edward si ce que tu dis est vrai alors ça serait comme… enfin je veux dire ça ressemble à…

Rosalie n'arrivait même plus à parler car dans son esprit, elle comparait mes problèmes avec les pensées sordides de Tanya et sa malheureuse expérience avec Royce King, endurée également contre son gré. Bien que je veuille la rassurer, lui expliquer que ce par quoi je passais lorsque j'étais en présence de la Denali était une broutille en rapport à ce qu'elle avait endurée, je ne le fis pas. Il aurait une fois de plus fallu que je justifie mes pensées et mes actes. Quoiqu'il en soit, je jubilais lorsque j'aperçus les sourires contrits d'Emmett et Rosalie, surtout que ma sœur s'en voulait, désormais, d'avoir fait intervenir la gourde dans nos problèmes. Malheureusement, mon plaisir et mon soulagement furent de courte durée puisque Carlisle ne voulait pas en démordre. Eléazar viendrait à la maison pour faire des recherches avec lui, un point c'est tout.

Je grognais une fois de plus afin de marquer mon désaccord, puis tournais le dos à ma famille avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pris qu'une volée de marches lorsque la voix de Carlisle se fit entendre.

- Oh ! Lorsque tu auras cinq minutes, Edward, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « reste à l'écart de cette fille », je pensais avoir été clair, pourtant. Ce qui est valable pour toi est également valable pour ta bouche, à ce que je sache, vous n'êtes pas deux entités différentes…

Ah ben bravo ! Je vais tous les avoir sur le dos…


	23. 22 - Vampirophage

Hellooo°°° !

Vendredi 13, un jour de soit-disant chance... mon cul !

Il pleut, je me gèle les tétons en attendant que le médecin daigne arriver à l'heure (pas gagné), du coup je vais au café en face pour me réchauffer, j'en oublie les masters d'Evian et ça ne fait que tchatcher dessus... et en plus, faut que je me prenne mon kawa - bouillant évidemment sinon c'est moins drôle - sur les cuisses ! Mon jeans tout neuf en a pris un coup... Heureusement, il est noir, ça ne se voit pas... mais ça se sent ! Je sors du doc (qui tout compte fait était à l'heure, miracle!), vais à la gare et là... plus de trains avant 13 heures pour cause de travaux sur la ligne ! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRG !

Alors, si à 9 heures du mat' j'accumule autant de malchance, j'appréhende pour le reste de la journée !

Tu parles d'un foutu vendredi 23 "jour de chance"...

Bref, je me doute que mes mésaventures doivent vous poiler de-là où vous vous trouvez, ouais, ouais c'est ça ! faites les innocent(e)s ! Pas la peine de nier, je le sais! mais bon, alors comme je suis coincée pendant encore quelques heures, j'en profite pour poster un chap.

J'ai vu que mes théories sur les "dieux" vampires vous ont plu, on verra si les autres théories que j'avancerais vous plairont tout autant ! je l'espère... Révolution, révolution !

En attendant, réponses...

**Kadronya :** Tant qu'à dépoussiérer un mythe, autant frapper un grand coup, non? Tes idées n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais non, c'est pas ça! Es-tu aller farfouiller à la recherche de mon indice? Je ne sais pas où mon cerveau tordu est allé chercher tout ça, mais en tout cas, il l'a bien trouvé !et pour être tordue, je le suis sacrément vu tous les trucs qui vont être dépoussiérés un bon coup !

**Floraline :** Hmmm... p't'être bin qu'oui, p't'être bin qu'non ! ça se vérifiera bien plus tard :)

**Puceron52 :** J'adore tes romans ! euh... reviews !Toujours sympa et pleines de théories parfois loufoques, mais j'adooore ! Et oui, Edward se fiche des ordres, c'est un rebelle :) et puis non ! non ! non ! c'est pas ça ! tu te plantes sur toute la ligne ! J'adore vous voir ramer comme vous le faites, ô vous lecteurs, pour essayer de percer le grand mystère ! Gnârk ! gnârk! à bientôt puce :)

**Magdalyn88 :**La vache ! elle aura eu du succès ma théorie sur l'origine des dieux ! Ooooh j'adore quand on flatte mon ego ! Au passage, pas d'inquiétude pour ton chap, il arrive ! j'ai simplement perdu la clé où je l'ai mis, quelque part dans mon bordel... euh... bureau... à + ma belle ! bizzz :)

**Sandry :** N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de sosie? ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé de croiser un(e) inconnu(e) qui ressemble trait pour trait à une personne que tu connais? On a tous un sosie quelque part, crois-moi ! J'avais toujours cru que c'était une vaste foutaise jusqu'à ce que ça m'arrive, par deux fois. La première, il y a trois ans, lorsque j'ai rencontré mon "père" avec sa maîtresse... Je l'ai insulté de tous les noms, baffé comme ce n'était pas permis pour avoir osé tromper ma mère, et le pauvre type a tout pris sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde dans un français teinté d'un très lourd accent allemand "che ne zui pas fotr père madmoizel". Et effectivement, c'était pas mon pôpa... Ils ont bien rigolé sa femme et lui, moi je me suis trouvée con sur le coup, et me suis fait pardonnée en leur payant un coup. La deuxième remonte à quelques mois, lorsqu'un mec s'est ramené sur moi, m'a serrée dans ses bras, embrassé les deux joues à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue depuis des années, tout en me parlant en Italien. Il m'a fallu plus d'une heure pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas sa cousine et que je ne cherchais pas à lui faire une blague... Donc Jasper sosie du dieu Baldr, pourquoi pas?

**Isoname :** Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella revient en force dès ce chapitre ! Et j'espère que toutes mes futurs détournements de mythes te plairont tout autant ;)

**Attila :** Mais bien sûr que ta prof de latin s'est plantée ! et en beauté même ! Franchement, écouter les profs... quelle idée ! Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent ! ! et le pire, c'est qu'ils nous apprennent n'importe quoi :p

Un grand MERCI à **Guest **(un p'tit pseudo serait plus sympa - merci-)**, PtitCoeurFragile, Kyssou **(pourquoi tant de haine ?!) et **Tia63 **pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

Et surtout, une salve d'honneur pour la fabuleuse _**Méla Cullen**_ ma super bêtasse adorée à l'oeil de lynx ! Gros bisous ma belle !

Avant de vous laisser, une petite précision... Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà remarqué, mais j'ai une petite tendance à la néologie, j'adore créer des mots qui n'existent pas et ne sont connus de personnes... D'où le titre de ce chapitre, ne cherchez pas, la **vampirophagie** n'existe pas !

Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Bonne fin de semaine et bon week-end ! Pour la musique, lien sur mon profil. Mais surtout, bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

_**PS : je suis vraiment à la ramasse, moi... 13h17, c'est seulement maintenant que je percute qu'on est le JEUDI 12 et non vendredi 13... la poisse frappe toujours plus fort !**_

* * *

Le cours de littérature était si long et dénué d'intérêt que j'aurais pu m'endormir, en eusse ai-je encore la capacité. Les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, j'observais les alentours, espérant une fois de plus apercevoir la silhouette de Bella entre les arbres, ou au moins un quelconque signe de sa part. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis lundi soir, lors de notre confrontation avec les Quileute, et l'inquiétude finissait par me bouffer de l'intérieur. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Voulait-elle m'éviter désormais ? Me trouvait-elle indigne de son intérêt ? En avait-elle assez ? Elle n'aurait pas tort soit dit en passant, que suis-je donc hormis un pathétique petit vampire beaucoup trop solitaire, torturé et angoissé pour son propre bien. Comment ai-je pu me croire digne de son intérêt ? Un moment de folie passagère, sûrement, il n'y a pas d'autre raison. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'elle pouvait ressentir envers moi ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce que j'éprouve pour elle ? Pathétique. Pathétique. Pathétique.

Un coup de pied dans ma chaise me tira de mes pensées et je fis un léger signe de tête à Jasper pour le remercier de m'avoir ramené à la réalité ambiante, soit un cours de littérature tuant d'ennui.

_**Bonjour les sentiments suicidaires ! Un peu plus et j'allais briser le bureau à coups de tronche à force de me noyer sous une tonne de chagrin et de désespoir, Edward… Arrête de te prendre la tête, tu vas la revoir ta belle !**_

Cela faisait un peu plus de 72 heures que j'étais sans nouvelles de Bella et j'en devenais déjà dingue. Je ne savais pas où elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait, et je me faisais un sang d'encre à son sujet. 72 heures que je vivais dans la crainte et l'angoisse perpétuelles qu'elle ne veuille plus me revoir… 72 heures que je me maudissais de n'avoir pas su la retenir… 72 heures que je vivais dans les souvenirs des quelques délicieux moments que nous avions passés ensemble… 72 heures que je rêvais de la façon dont son corps épousait le mien à merveille… 72 heures que je rêvais de la sentir vibrer sous mes doigts et…

_**Bon sang Edward c'est pas le moment ! Calmes-toi avant que je ne finisse par projeter toute la luxure que tu dégages ! Ça va finir en orgie si tu ne te contrôles pas un peu ! Faudrait savoir aussi ! Un moment tu déprimes et l'autre tu exultes ! Dans le genre « je sais vraiment ce que je veux », tu détiens le pompon frangin !**_

Je roulais des yeux et me concentrais, une fois de plus, sur ce cours suintant d'ennui. Sérieusement, ce prof devait être doué d'un talent soporifique pour réussir à assommer même un vampire !

Une fois de plus, mes pensées volèrent vers Bella… Elle me manquait terriblement. Mon humeur maussade était réapparue de force, au grand dam de ma famille. Malgré cela, Carlisle préférait me voir me morfondre et bouder à longueur de soirée que me voir avec Bella. Le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était, l'inquiétait au plus haut point et il avait été très heureux d'apprendre que ma belle désertait le lycée ces derniers jours. Il était persuadé que Bella voulait nous nuire malgré la façon dont elle nous avait défendus face aux Quileute. Il s'était mis en tête que Bella était une sorte de Mal incarné, prête à nous détruire à tout instant.

Carlisle était particulièrement insupportable ces derniers jours, il n'avait toujours pas digéré que je lui « désobéisse » et était toujours profondément choqué de m'avoir vu embrasser Bella.

Et dire que cet hypocrite n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il ne souhaitait que mon bonheur, qu'il ne supportait plus de me voir seul, qu'il voulait me voir heureux ! Oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Me savoir heureux, en couple. À partir du moment où ce n'est pas avec Bella…

Carlisle avait pris un congé exceptionnel auprès de l'hôpital et depuis lundi dernier, il passait ses journées et ses nuits à rechercher le moindre indice sur les origines et la nature de Bella, aidé par Eléazar qui était arrivé hier en début d'après-midi, heureusement seul. Il avait inventé un stratagème farfelu pour expliquer son absence auprès de son clan et ne pas révéler qu'il était chez nous. Encore heureux parce que Tanya serait immédiatement venue…

Tanya… quelle plaie celle-là !

Heureusement, Rosalie semblait enfin avoir compris à quel point j'exécrais la gourde. Ma sœur s'en voulait, même, de lui avoir menti pour me la fourrer entre les pattes. Lorsqu'elle avait compris à quel point je ne supportais plus les agressions télépathiques constantes de la Denali, allant même jusqu'à les comparer à son viol, ma sœur passait ses journées à s'excuser de son comportement envers moi ces derniers temps. Malgré cela, elle tempêtait constamment contre Bella. À la fois jalouse de la beauté exceptionnelle de la jeune femme, terrorisée à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle est, respectueuse de la façon dont elle nous avait défendus… Rosalie était à elle seule un maelstrom d'émotions et de pensées contradictoires.

Je bondis hors de ma chaise lorsque la sonnerie retentit bruyamment dans la salle et aperçus du coin de l'œil quelques humains sursauter violemment ou tomber de leurs sièges alors qu'ils avaient été réveillés en sursaut. Lorsque je dis que ce professeur est soporifique, je ne plaisante pas ! Même la petite Angela Weber, l'une des meilleures élèves de ce lycée, se frottait les yeux de sommeil !

Une fois à la voiture, j'attendis patiemment que mes frères et sœurs arrivent, les yeux rivés sur les bosquets situés à une centaine de mètres, là où je savais trouver Jacob Black sous sa forme de loup. Le jeune Indien se faisait un point d'honneur à nous suivre, des limites de notre territoire au lycée, puis du lycée à la frontière nommée par notre traité… en bref, le loup suivait chacun de nos déplacements, ou plus précisément les miens. Il émanait de lui une franche hostilité à mon égard que je pensais, au début, due à ma nature de vampire, mais non. La haine de Jacob Black était une question de jalousie mal placée. Je marchais sur ses « plates-bandes » et avais osé lui voler « Bella ». Il ne la connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, mais il s'était mis en tête qu'elle devait l'aimer et que j'étais l'homme à abattre pour avoir osé souiller et pervertir l'esprit de la jeune femme. Une créature aussi douce, fragile et belle que Bella ne pouvait décemment pas aimer un monstre tel que moi ! Le petit Jacob rêvait de me faire la peau et lorsque j'entendais son esprit particulièrement détestable et noir de haine, j'avais bien des difficultés à conserver mon calme. S'il n'y avait pas la peur provoquée par Bella ou les ordres de son Alpha, cela fait quelques jours que le chiot m'aurait attaqué ! Alors en attendant, il restait là, tapi dans l'ombre, à attendre son heure…

Les portières de la voiture s'ouvrirent brutalement et instantanément l'habitacle fut rempli par les caquètements joyeux d'Alice et les grognements d'Emmett. Une fois de plus, le trajet allait être épuisant ! Lorsque ces deux-là étaient lancés, rien ne pouvait les arrêter…

Alors que je me garais devant la maison, mon esprit fut instantanément envahi par toute sorte de déductions toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Carlisle et Eléazar, lancés à fond dans leurs recherches et leurs spéculations en tous genres, avaient l'air de deux savants fous, la blouse blanche en moins. Tableaux noirs aux schémas compliqués débordant de frises chronologiques, recueils antiques, lithographies et feuilles volantes, les deux hommes passaient leur temps à comparer leurs notes ou leurs théories rocambolesques, l'air hagard, les yeux déments. Si Carlisle nous avait foutu une trouille bleue lundi soir, ce n'était rien comparé à son improbable duo avec Eléazar ! Les deux vieux loufoques nous avaient décidément pété un sacré câble… Ils ne s'exprimaient plus que par grognements primitifs ou onomatopées, mais apparemment, ce langage des plus élaborés était largement suffisant pour qu'ils se comprennent. À croire que les « hmpf », « grmpf » et autres « brf » signifiaient quelque chose dans leurs esprits décatis, puisque lorsque Carlisle pointait un dessin du doigt en «grmpfant », Eléazar s'empressait de lui répondre en hochant la tête et en « hmpfant » de façon totalement hystérique.

La pauvre Esmée était malheureuse comme les pierres et se faisait un sang d'encre. Elle n'avait plus cette fois-ci un cas mental sur les bras, mais deux ! J'eus brièvement accès aux pensées de ma mère et grimaçais lorsque je vis qu'elle avait appelé Carmen plus tôt dans la journée afin que celle-ci vienne au plus vite. Pas que le fait que Carmen vienne à la maison me dérange, loin de là ! Ainsi les deux femmes pourraient se soutenir mutuellement en regardant leurs époux perdre la boule, mais j'avais peur que Carmen ne puisse cacher sa destination à Tanya et que cette dernière ne débarque à la maison… Brrr !

Des pneus crissèrent sur les graviers dans l'allée et j'entendis au loin la voiture des Denali s'engager sur la piste menant à la maison. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Carmen garait sa berline avant d'en sortir brusquement, tel un Diable bondissant de sa boîte. Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la bouche bée, lorsqu'elle aperçut son compagnon complètement débraillé, l'air dément.

- Eléazar ! Mon Zarzounet ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Seigneur Esmée ! Que s'est-il donc passé pour que mon époux soit dans cet état ?

Esmée étreignit la Denali et lui tapota doucement l'épaule avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était récemment produit, de la crise de folie de Carlisle en passant par ses explications abracadabrantesques, à l'arrivée d'Eléazar parmi nous et leur état mental plus que perturbé depuis qu'ils s'étaient plongés assidûment dans leurs recherches.

Les deux femmes pleurnichaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se réconfortant tant bien que mal tout en observant avec une crainte démesurée leurs compagnons respectifs atteints d'une crise de démence.

Je commençais franchement à me lasser du spectacle délirant des deux vieux mabouls et, soufflant d'ennui, je montais dans ma chambre. Afin d'entendre autre chose que des geignements, grognements, pleurs, « hmpf » ou encore « grmpf » et « brpf », je connectais mon casque à la chaîne-hifi, mis un bon vieux Pink Floyd, attrapais le premier bouquin qui passait à portée et me jetais sur mon sofa.

Vautré dans les coussins, un « us and them » particulièrement planant à fond dans les oreilles, les yeux rivés sur « les évadés », bien que je connaisse la «rédemption de shawshank » par cœur, je me perdais une fois de plus dans mes pensées, évidemment toutes axées autour d'une seule et même personne, Bella. Je pouvais presqu'encore sentir le goût suave de ses lèvres sur les miennes, et rien que de ressasser les nuances de son fabuleux parfum et les souvenirs de cette nuit passée au bord de ce petit lac de montagne, mon désir manifeste grimpa en flèche.

Je me trémoussais sur mon sofa, soudainement à l'étroit et désireux d'un besoin urgent à satisfaire… je ne me reconnaissais plus. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, j'étais devenu une autre personne, un autre homme même. Pour la toute première fois depuis le début de cette existence morne et diabolique, j'avais un but, une raison d'être. Bella…

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce que j'avais fait pour mériter l'intérêt de cette créature divine, cet ange tombé des Cieux. J'avais tué de trop nombreuses fois… décimé des familles entières... des hommes, des femmes, même des enfants ! Je me haïssais pour tout le mal que j'avais commis, que ce soit envers ces humains innocents, malheureuses victimes de ma barbarie, mais aussi envers ma famille pour tous les tracas que je leur avais causés. Je n'étais qu'une erreur de la nature, une anomalie comme l'avait si bien dit cette étrange créature nourricière. J'étais indigne de confiance, indigne d'intérêt, et pourtant… Je n'en croyais pas ma chance.

Je devrais subir mille morts et brûler ad vitam aeternam dans les flammes de l'Enfer pour tous les maux dont j'étais l'unique responsable au lieu de flotter dans ce purgatoire qui m'offrait néanmoins un brin de Paradis, Bella. Mais malgré ça, malgré tout ce sang innocent entachant mes mains depuis le début de mon existence, malgré le fait que je sois dénué d'une âme, malgré tous les torts dont j'étais l'origine, il n'avait fallu qu'un regard de Bella pour que je croie en une possible rédemption de mes péchés. Bella était mon salut.

Perdu dans mes pensées et la musique, j'entendis de l'agitation au loin. Les deux vieux savants fous devaient encore faire des leurs… Puis je bondis brusquement de mon sofa, tombant littéralement sur le cul, lorsque deux mains griffues se posèrent sur mon torse et qu'une voix semblable au crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir se fit entendre.

- Eddyyy ! Que je suis trop contente de te revoir mon chériii ! Comment que c'est que tu vas mon amouououour ? Je t'ai manqué, hein ? Je sais que je t'ai manqué !

Une vague de terreur m'envahit alors que je tentais d'échapper à l'étreinte de Tanya, puis une seconde vague de terreur grimpa en flèche lorsque j'aperçus Irina sur le pas de la porte, le regard noir de luxure et se léchant copieusement les lèvres. Je frémis de dégoût en la voyant faire. Alors que je me débattais avec Tanya, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas la brutaliser – je n'ai pas été élevé de cette façon – ses pensées me donnèrent la nausée.

_**Oh oui Eddyyy ! Fais-moi mal si tu en as envie ! Tu es une bête, j'adore ça ! Je te laisserais même me dominer si c'est ça qui te plait !**_

- Lâche mon frère immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache les yeux, espèce de sale succube dégénérée !

Je me tournais vers la voix de ma sauveuse et me mis à bénir intérieurement Rosalie pour son arrivée in-extremis. Ma sœur était dans une fureur noire, les yeux luisant de haine rivés sur la gourde, le corps frémissant de rage. Elle avait poussé Irina en entrant brusquement dans ma chambre et s'activait à me dégager de l'étreinte tentaculaire de Tanya. Cette dernière regardait ma sœur, une expression des plus stupides sur le visage.

- Bah… Bah… Bah… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Rosie-Rosa ? Tu m'as dit que mon Eddyyy m'aimait plus que tout et maintenant tu veux empêcher notre amouououour ?

- Je t'ai menti espèce de cruche ! Comme si un sac à foutre tel que toi pouvait être digne de mon frère !

- Bah… bah… Bah… Je ne comprends pas !

- Ça va faire cent ans que tu pollues l'esprit de mon frère avec tes fantasmes nauséabonds, ignoble garce !

- Bah… Bah… Bah… Y'a pas de mal ! Ce ne sont que des fantasmes ! Et c'est pour lui faire plaisir, je sais qu'il me veut et je veux qu'il voie que je suis prête à tout pour lui faire du bien ! Susurra Tanya en papillonnant des cils.

Rosalie se pinça l'arête du nez puis se redressa, droite comme un I, les poings posés sur les hanches et les yeux réduits à l'état de fentes.

- Que des fantasmes ? Pour son plaisir ? Non mais tu déconnes ! Ça va faire un siècle que tu le violes télépathiquement, Tanya ! Je ne peux peut-être pas empêcher tes pensées, malheureusement, mais je peux t'empêcher de l'approcher ! Touche encore une seule fois mon frère, une seule et tu finiras défigurée pour l'éternité !

Rosalie agrippa violemment Tanya par les cheveux et la traîna jusqu'en bas, sous mon regard ébahi. Ça alors, Rosalie qui me défend ! Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Je descendis rejoindre ma famille, pressé de voir les miens ainsi que Kate, la seule des trois sœurs qui ne soit pas un vagin ambulant. Je cherchais ma cousine des yeux mais ne l'aperçus nulle part.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, Edwarrrd ? Ronronna Irina sur un ton séducteur.

- Kate n'est pas là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à cette grosse vache ? Cracha Tanya sur un ton brusque.

- Euh… Et bien à part avoir des nouvelles de ma cousine, rien ! Alors, elle est où ?

- Elle a rencontré son compagnon, il s'appelle Garrett. Ils font connaissance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Edwarrrd… Susurra Irina en battant des cils avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ce beau mâle peut trouver à une grosse vache comme Kate ! Il doit être myope, c'est pas possible ! Éructa Tanya, en proie à une jalousie sans bornes.

- Tanya ! Un peu de respect envers ta sœur ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'envies que tu dois l'insulter ! Si je t'entends dire de telles horreurs une fois de plus, je te le ferais regretter amèrement… La menaça Carmen avant de retourner à ses lamentations.

Évidemment, les deux vieux cinglés ne faisaient aucunement attention à ce qu'il se passait ici, bien trop préoccupés par leurs recherches.

Coincé sur un sofa entre Irina, qui me faisait discrètement du gringue, et Tanya, qui me déshabillait mentalement avant de me prendre en long, en large et en travers, je frémissais de dégoût, attendant avec impatience que la soirée se termine. Alors que la curiosité au sujet de la présence des deux sœurs parmi nous me bouffait, je remerciais mentalement Emmett de poser la question qui me taraudait.

- Pas que je sois pas content de vous voir, enfin… seulement Irina parce que faut bien l'avouer Tanya, t'es tellement stupide que j'ai peur d'une possible contagion, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda mon frère la voix franche et curieuse.

- Bah ! Y'a quelqu'un qui a appelé Carmen et quand j'ai entendu que c'était Esmée et qu'elle disait qu'Éléazar était ici, je savais que c'était un signe que mon Eddyyy me voulait aussi ! Malheureusement, il a fallu que cette grosse tanche d'Irina s'incruste et…

La dite Irina s'offusqua et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de sa sœur.

- EEEH ! Je ne suis pas une grosse tanche espèce d'idiote décérébrée ! Et il fallait bien que quelqu'un sauve Edwarrrd de tes griffes et t'empêche de lui faire du mal une fois de plus !

Rosalie et Esmée sourirent affectueusement en entendant les paroles de la Denali, ma sœur s'imaginant déjà que nous formions un magnifique couple. En voyant la réaction de Rosalie et en percevant évidemment les sentiments d'Irina, Jasper roula des yeux alors qu'Alice grinçait des dents.

_**T'es à peine débarrassé d'une frangine que la deuxième s'y met ! Dans ton malheur, tu as quand même de la chance, Kate ne t'a jamais vu de cette façon ! T'inquiète frangin, je te protègerai des griffes des succubes au péril de ma vie ! Enfin… Façon de parler, hein ?**_

J'étouffais un rire et lui envoyais toute ma reconnaissance avant de fondre face à l'enthousiasme présent dans les pensées d'Alice.

_**Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle n'a toujours pas compris ma parole ! Quand est-ce que Rosalie va enfoncer dans son crâne épais une bonne fois pour toute que tu ne veux pas des Denali ? En plus, tu n'aimes pas les blondes, faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer ! Et puis je sais que cette Bella est faite pour toi, je le sais ! Parfois tu disparais de mon radar et ton avenir devient très vague, preuve que vous allez faire un bout de chemin ensemble ! Je sais aussi que nous serons de grandes amies ! Oui, oui ! Moi aussi mon avenir devient flou, c'est un signe que Bella en fera partie ! Je suis trop, trop contente ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie en dehors de la famille ! Oh… et Kate aussi. Parce que franchement, les deux succubes me gavent, je n'ai rien en commun avec ! Merci petit frère, grâce à toi j'ai une amie ! Enfin… bientôt ! Merci ! Merci ! MERCI ! MERCIII !**_

Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de bondir hors du sofa, tripoté une fois de plus, et surtout une fois de trop, par Tanya qui m'avait automatiquement mis les deux mains au panier en me voyant perdu dans mes pensées. Alors qu'elle se jetait sur moi, je perdis mon calme et la repoussais, un peu trop violemment sans doute, l'envoyant malencontreusement voler dans le bureau où se trouvaient Carlisle et Éléazar. Lorsque Tanya atterrit brutalement au beau milieu des précieux livres anciens, mon père sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il secoua la tête, regarda Tanya qui, lèvres tremblantes, retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes de crocodile, puis il m'aperçut plus loin, prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait, avant de poser une fois de plus son regard sur la Denali.

- Tanya ? Mais… mais que fais-tu ici ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- C'est… c'est… c'est… Eddyyy !

- Edward ? Il t'a frappée ?

Je vis rouge lorsque Tanya hocha frénétiquement la tête en pleurnichant. Carlisle ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il se rua jusqu'à moi avant de me vriller d'un regard noir.

- Mais enfin Edward, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de frapper une femme ? Je sais que tu as quelques différents avec Tanya mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être violent ! Excuses-toi immédiatement !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! D'abord que Carlisle me croit capable de frapper une femme, qui qu'elle soit, mais surtout qu'il prenne automatiquement la défense de cette idiote alors qu'il n'avait rien vu. Je me redressais et le toisais.

- Il est hors de question que je m'excuse pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas frappé Tan…

- Ah oui ? Alors pour quelle raison a-t-elle atterri aussi brusquement sur le bureau, hein ? Elle s'est téléportée peut-être ?

- Si tu faisais attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, tu aurais vu que Tanya m'avait une fois de plus agressé. Je ne l'ai pas frappée, mais repoussée, nuance. Un peu trop fort, je l'avoue, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir subir les agressions constantes de cette nymphomane…

- Edward !

- Non Carlisle, tu vas m'écouter. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Je l'ai repoussée, d'accord. Violemment, j'en suis conscient. Mais si tu avais été témoin des évènements, tu aurais compris que je n'avais fait que me défendre. Je suis choqué que tu puisses me croire capable de violence envers une femme. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser ici, ce n'est certainement pas moi, mais Tanya et toi. Elle pour ses attouchements dégoûtants, et toi pour ton manque de confiance et de foi en moi, toi qui préfères croire cette dinde fabulatrice plutôt que ton propre fils ! Je t'avais prévenu, Carlisle, que je ne voulais plus de Tanya ici. Je t'avais prévenu que si elle se pointait, tu te débrouillais avec, non ?

- Edward tu…

- Il n'y pas de « Edward » qui tienne ! J'en ai assez ! Je ne suis même plus chez moi ici ! J'en ai marre de me faire harceler par cette idiote et que tu fermes les yeux sous prétexte qu'elle fait partie de la famille et qu'elle souffre de je ne sais quels dérangements mentaux ! J'aurai pu faire l'effort de fermer les yeux et prendre sur moi, Dieu seul sait à quel point cela me coûterait mais je l'aurai fait, mais lorsque je te vois automatiquement croire ses mensonges et prendre sa défense, ça me dégoûte ! Maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je m'en vais et je veux qu'elle soit partie d'ici avant mon retour. Tu te débrouilles, je m'en lave les mains !

- Edward !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler et tournais le dos, embrassais brièvement Esmée sur la joue tout en la rassurant de mon prochain retour à la maison – une fois que la dinde aura quitté notre domicile – puis fonçais hors de la maison afin de me calmer au plus vite.

Que Tanya me harcèle est une chose, en cent ans, j'avais fini par m'y habituer, mais que Carlisle me manifeste si peu de confiance, je n'en revenais pas. Je me sentais trahi par mon père et ça faisait mal. Je sais bien que mon comportement des décennies passées n'était pas des plus brillants et des plus prompts à la confiance, mais là, Carlisle m'avait profondément déçu, au point où une rage impressionnante à l'encontre de mon créateur me bouffait de l'intérieur.

Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, j'allongeais le pas, filant à toute vitesse dans la forêt, sans regarder où j'allais. Mon esprit était voilé par la colère, j'avais besoin de me calmer et cette course effrénée entre les troncs et les rochers peinait à atténuer ma rage. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, je ne savais pas où j'étais, je laissais mes pas me guider vers l'inconnu.

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, pour ce que j'en savais puisque j'avais perdu la notion du temps, mes pensées s'éclaircirent légèrement, me permettant d'apercevoir mon environnement. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais dirigé vers les montagnes…

Une étrange odeur régnait dans l'air. Un mélange de soufre et de putréfaction. L'odeur de chair en décomposition me donnait la nausée et la combinaison des deux fumets me rendait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici, je le sentais. J'étais sur mes gardes…

Plus j'avançais, plus cette épouvantable odeur empestait l'atmosphère, couvrant la saveur épicée des pins et celle d'humus du sol. Une main s'abattit lourdement sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et me retournais vivement en feulant. Une main couvrit alors brutalement ma bouche.

- Edward, c'est moi ! Chut !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je découvris la présence de Bella à mes côtés. Je ne l'avais pas sentie, ni entendue arriver…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je vous avais pourtant dit d'éviter les montagnes ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Il faut que tu partes !

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible chuchotis, elle parlait vite et doucement, à croire qu'elle avait peur que quelqu'un nous écoute.

- Je ne savais pas que…

Mes paroles restèrent en suspend lorsque Bella se redressa subitement, aux aguets. Puis tout à coup, je me retrouvais à genoux, la tête pressée contre son ventre, Bella me serrant fermement contre elle, comme si elle me… protégeait ?

Sentir son corps souple et chaud contre mon visage éveillait en moi une foule de sensations toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Et elle sentait si bon ! Je goûtais son parfum jusque sur le bout de la langue, mes papilles frémissaient d'impatience à l'idée de déguster cette saveur des plus aphrodisiaques. C'était à la fois si délicieux et apaisant ! J'inspirais lentement, profondément, m'imprégnant de ce spectacle olfactif qui amenait mes pensées sur un terrain beaucoup moins chaste et fermais les yeux afin de calmer mes ardeurs. Ses doigts fins pressés sur ma joue n'arrangeaient rien à mon émoi et mon esprit.

Je bougeais légèrement la tête, essayant de me défaire de son étreinte, et levais finalement les yeux. Bella semblait nerveuse. Très nerveuse. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens, observant attentivement les alentours, tandis que sa main me maintenait toujours étroitement contre elle. Je me laissais aller à la douceur de son toucher tout en prenant conscience d'une chose, Bella me protégeait. Mais elle me protégeait de quoi ?

Je m'aperçus alors que la forêt était étrangement silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Pas un seul pépiement d'oiseau, pas un seul chuintement provoqué par les insectes, la brise qui agitait les feuilles, en temps normal était inexistante, même les gouttes de rosée qui perlaient en général sur les feuilles avant de s'écraser au sol étaient absentes. Comme si le temps et le mouvement perpétuel de la Nature s'étaient suspendus aux alentours. C'était si silencieux que s'en était inquiétant. Angoissant. La brume s'était levée, si épaisse qu'on ne distinguait que de vagues contours des arbres. C'était si… étrange. À croire que la forêt elle-même était terrorisée et n'osait même pas émettre le moindre son.

L'odeur pestilentielle que j'avais détectée plus tôt était encore plus prononcée, écœurante, méphitique. J'en avais la chair de poule. Moi ! Un vampire !

Bella était de plus en plus agitée, sa tête tournait de tous côtés. Malgré ça, elle me maintenait toujours étroitement collé à elle, tapotant doucement ma joue de temps à autre pour me rassurer. J'entendis alors un bruissement, suivi d'un battement d'aile. Je tentais de me dégager de l'étreinte de Bella, en vain. Je parvins tout de même à lever les yeux et focalisais tant bien que mal ma vision sur la cime des arbres et le ciel, couverts par ce brouillard si dense. J'entendis un nouveau battement, sonore, claquant brutalement l'air. Cela avait l'air si lourd !

- Retiens ton souffle ! Chuchota Bella avec urgence.

Je me pliais à sa demande avec une certaine réluctance. Bien que je n'aie techniquement pas besoin d'air, le fait de respirer me permettait de prendre conscience de mon environnement. Retenir mon souffle équivalait donc à me priver d'un de mes sens, et un sens vital puisque l'odorat nous permettait, à nous vampires, de détecter tout ce qui se trouvait dans un périmètre assez vaste et donc prévoir un danger imminent.

Bella me relâcha et s'écarta de quelques pas, clairement aux aguets. Tout dans son comportement montrait qu'un danger rôdait aux alentours et il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que cette menace, quelle qu'elle soit, n'était pas à prendre à la légère… Bella s'était déjà trouvée face à 10 vampires et ça ne l'avait pas inquiétée pour un sou, tandis que là, je percevais aisément son agitation, ce qui me rendait de plus en plus nerveux.

J'entendis un nouveau battement d'aile, lourd, imposant, bientôt suivi d'un claquement sourd. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'inspirais profondément. Bella vrilla immédiatement son regard au mien et me fit comprendre, d'un haussement de sourcil, d'arrêter immédiatement. Je lui obéis. Elle ferma alors les yeux et inspira longuement. Je compris alors qu'elle cherchait à localiser cette… menace.

Il y eut un nouveau battement d'ailes, imposant, puissant, suivi d'un claquement sonore. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, la Nature sembla s'éveiller de nouveau. J'inspirais profondément et m'aperçus que l'odeur nauséabonde avait disparu.

Les épaules voûtées et la tête basse, Bella semblait porter le poids du Monde. Elle releva alors vivement la tête et inspira profondément, narines pincées, avant d'ouvrir subitement les yeux. Elle m'agrippa brutalement le bras et me fit basculer dans son dos.

- EH ! Mais…

- Viens !

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, Bella détala, me montrant une nouvelle fois sa stupéfiante vélocité. Une fois de plus, j'eus l'impression qu'elle courrait à la vitesse de la lumière, et une fois de plus, je me félicitais de ne plus être humain. Pas sûr que dégobiller partout sur son dos soit du meilleur effet pour la séduire !

Le visage enfoncé dans sa chevelure, j'inspirais profondément son envoûtant parfum et ravalais mon orgueil à l'idée d'être, encore une fois, porté par une femme.

Finalement, sa course sidérante se stoppa et je me rattrapais de justesse en glissant de son dos. Nous nous trouvions dans un coin de la montagne que je ne connaissais pas, il y avait une trouée entre les arbres et mon souffle se coupa lorsque j'aperçus les formes étendues au sol.

Les yeux ouverts et dénués de vie, la bouche figée en un cri d'effroi muet, le corps raidi par la mort, Laurent, James et Victoria gisaient à même le sol.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Ils sont morts, Edward.

- Mais non voyons ! Le venin…

- Le venin ne pourra rien faire dans leurs cas. Regarde !

Bella pointa alors le cou de Laurent du doigt et j'y vis une petite déchirure. Elle se laissa alors tomber à genoux aux côtés de la dépouille du nomade puis, avec une infinie douceur, elle retourna le corps du vampire et ce que je vis me sidéra. L'arrière de son crâne semblait avoir été trépané et, chose qui me donna la nausée, son cerveau avait été prélevé, et de façon la plus barbare qui soit à en juger par l'état de sa boite crânienne et de sa moelle épinière. J'aperçus alors l'empreinte d'une mâchoire sur l'os. Une violente envie de vomir s'empara de moi.

Bella le fit rouler délicatement sur le dos puis ferma ses yeux morts avec une infinie tendresse, avant de réitérer ses gestes sur James et Victoria. Je m'aperçus alors que, sous la peau marmoréenne des nomades, il ne subsistait plus une goutte de venin…

Je me laissais tomber au sol, effaré par cette effroyable vision morbide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

- Que sais-tu au sujet du venin d'un vampire, Edward ?

- Que ça paralyse nos proies, transforme un humain en ce que nous sommes, et aide à nous régénérer. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais que vous a donc appris ce pauvre Carlisle ! Pfff… Le venin est la source de vie d'un vampire. Les capacités régénératrices du venin fluctuent en fonction de la soif. Bien nourri, ton venin est puissant. Assoiffé, il est faible. Si un vampire n'a plus de venin en lui, il meurt.

- Mais enfin, c'est du délire !

- Le venin est ta source de vie, Edward. Tout comme le sang est l'essence vitale des humains et des animaux. Carlisle aurait pu au moins vous transmettre ce savoir !

- Donc tu… tu veux dire que la chose qui leur a fait ça les a mangés ?

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Une telle abomination était impossible ! Pourtant, en apercevant qu'un morceau des boites crâniennes des défunts vampires semblait avoir été mâchouillé, je ne pus que me rendre à l'effroyable évidence.

- Les a bus et les a mangés ensuite. Rectifia Bella en souriant amèrement.

- Mais quoi ? Et… et pourquoi ?

Bella souffla longuement avant de croiser mon regard. Elle semblait épuisée et son regard vieilli de 1000 ans.

- Les vampires, tout comme les lycans, s'imaginent toujours être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Il est vrai que vous êtes dotés d'une force et d'une puissance phénoménales, ajoutons à cela les talents dont sont pourvus certains immortels, vous êtes de magnifiques machines à tuer… La… créature… qui s'est nourrie de tes congénères existe en parallèle depuis la nuit des temps. C'est une bête immonde, le summum du monstre, qui hante cette Terre tapie dans l'ombre, oubliée, effacée depuis des millénaires, ne devant sa survie qu'à l'essence d'un immortel, c'est un besoin vital pour cette… chose. J'ajouterai également que cette bête est une femelle, qui va bientôt mettre bas étant donné qu'elle a eu besoin de l'apport énergétique du cortex de ces malheureux nomades…

Une créature… qui mange… des vampires…

Je me laissais tomber au sol, à court de mots, l'esprit vide par cette effroyable possibilité…


	24. 23 - Lynchage

Hellooo°°° !

Me v'là en direct de mon patelin, les pieds dans l'eau ! Ras le bol de la flotte, même pas 10 minutes sous la pluie et me voilà avec la troche en vrac, le nez qui coule et toute la panoplie du méchant gros rhume... Bwarf ! Au moins, j'ai une raison en or pour glandouiller devant le PC, na !

J'espère que votre week-end s'est bien passé et que vous êtes d'attaque pour cette semaine. Moi, j'ai eu un super w-e pantouflard mais c'était LE pied. Mes grands-parents ont pris mon grand du vendredi soir au dimanche soir, et j'ai kiffé d'avoir un appart nickel chrome assorti d'un merveilleux silence en stéréo ! Aaaah... Dommage que ça a été si court...

Quoi? Moi, mère indigne? Pas du tout ! Non mais... Je ne suis qu'une maman réaliste, c'est tout ;p

Avant de répondre aux reviews, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai adoré vos théories parfois abracadabrantesques ! Voir vos rouages tourner à fond pour essayer de découvrir la vérité m'a bien fait délirer ! **Je kiffe ! ! !**

Avant de commencer, je tenais à te dire, _**KYSSOU**_ que NON ! Je ne me suis pas inspirée de "underworld". Tu m'avais pourtant déjà posé la question et j'y avais répondu. Pour être franche, je n'ai même jamais, JAMAIS vu ce film. Je sais juste que ça parle de Vamps/ Lycans, mais à part ça, mes connaissances sur "Underworld" sont un magnifique néant. Il fut un temps où je l'avais téléchargé, mais au bout d'un an sans le voir, j'en ai eu marre de voir qu'il polluait un précieux espace de 700mo qui pouvait être largement plus utile, en hébergeant les "shadocks" par exemple. La télé c'est pas trop mon truc. Parle moi Tarantino, Audiard, Besson, Monty Python entre autres, pas de blème ! Mais "underworld" et autre "supernatural", je n'y connais rien ! quetshi ! walou ! nada ! Donc la réponse à ta question restera toujours la même puisque je ne peux pas m'inspirer d'un truc que je ne connais pas.

Bon... Sur ce, réponses aux reviews...

**Tia63 :** Et oui ! il existe bien un être supérieur aux vampires ! enfin... dans mon univers en tous cas ! Et comme tu le dis si bien, voilà qui leur remettra les idées en place parce qu'avec leurs égos démesurés, c'est à se demander comment ils font pour passer par une porte :) Voilà le problème avec les prédateurs, ils se croient toujours les plus forts... Pour ce qui est de Tanya, lorsqu'un cas est désespéré, ce n'est pas la peine de s'y accrocher... à + :)

**Fifi72 :** Hmmmmm... ouououOUOUOUOUIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Ooooh voilà une review comme je les aime et qui astique mon ego comme il se doit ! ENCOOORE ! Et surtout des théories pas si mauvaises mais... Naaaan ;p

**Puceron52 :** Encore un roman de Puce comme je les aime, agrémenté de hennissements hystériques... hihi !Bien sûr que j'ai raison, tout le monde sait que les profs ne savent rien, voyons ! Et tu as raison de croire en ma divine parole (ah !) puisque je suis LA science infuse gnârk ! gnârk ! des théories pas si mauvaises tut compte fait mais... tu sauras ça d'ici quelques chapitres, pas avant ! et toc ! à bientôt Puce :)

**Floraline :** Hmmm... P't'être ben qu'oui... P't'être ben qu'non... faut encore laisser les choses mijoter ! une bonne soupe se prépare avec le temps :)

**Sandry :** Oh mais ce n'est pas fini ! Le rendez-vous n'a pas encore atteint son quota de remplissage :p Pour les glus, y'a pas grand chose à faire... peut-être les teindre en brunes ? :)

**Isoname :** Non, non, rassures-toi, tu n'as pas dormi deux jours ! C'est seulement moi qui ai fait ma blonde... Remarque, mon vendredi 13 n'a pas été mieux... à la place de la tasse de café sur les cuisses, ça a carrément été la cafetière pleine sur les orteils (nus bien sûr) à 5h du mat... J'ai tellement chanté que j'ai réveillé tout le bâtiment... évidemment, pas la peine de préciser que ça n'a été QUE le début de la journée... le reste a été à la "hauteur" dirais-je... Bref. Comment ça? t'aimes pas les harpies? Rhooo... Bon, je me fais pardonner avec un peu plus de Bella dans ce chapitre :p à bientôt :)

**Attila :** Ouhla ! voilà un roman comme je les aime ! De très bonnes théories et parfois même un début de réponse mais je n'en dirai pas plus, na ! Je ne pense pas que ma Bella fasse partie d'un mythe puisque mon esprit tordu s'est un peu trop emmêlé les pédales pour bien la définir. Un ensemble de mythes, peut-être? et encore, je ne sais pas. Tu verras par la suite ;p à bientôt :)

**Triskelle Sparrow :** Ouhlala ! Mais ça ne va pas ça ! mais alors pas du tout ! Cependant, puisque tu as l'air de faire pénitence en avouant ton péché de manque de suivi de mes écrits, tu es sur la bonne voie ! Tu devras donc dire 10 "Notre Mèl qui êtes aux Cieux" et 10 "Je Vous salue Lanie pleine de grâce" (et pas pleine de graisse, non mais !). à la prochaine ;)

Et Merci à _**PtitCoeurFragile, Bellou Pattison, Julia Emmett ** _et _**Canada02** _pour vos reviews ;)

Une fois de plus, on applaudit bien fort ma formidable bêtasse _**Méla Cullen**_ qui a la patience de me suivre dans mes délires sans devenir complètement dingue!

Sur ce, à la prochaine ! Bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

_**PS : Pour le "chant" de Bella, lien sur mon profil**_

* * *

À genoux, les yeux rivés sur les cadavres des trois nomades, je peinais à réaliser la situation, comme si je refusais d'admettre qu'une telle horreur fut possible. Une créature se nourrissant de vampires ? On nage en plein délire !

Mon regard fit plusieurs fois le tour de la clairière, à la recherche de caméras. C'est une blague, non ? C'est pour la « caméra cachée » version vampires, hein ? Rassurez-moi !

Malheureusement, il me fallut me rendre à l'évidence, les nomades étaient bels et bien morts, assassinés cruellement.

Je levais les yeux et cherchais Bella, ce que je vis me retourna. Son visage d'ordinaire si doux était marqué par une profonde tristesse, ses épaules étaient voûtées, à croire qu'elle portait tout le poids du monde sur son frêle petit corps, son regard étonnamment vif et brillant était désormais éteint, et un faible sourire à vous fendre l'âme étirait difficilement ses lèvres.

Je souffrais de la voir ainsi, aussi fragile, désespérée, sans défense. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se sentait coupable de la mort des trois vampires.

Bella se laissa délicatement tomber aux côtés de leurs dépouilles, puis avec des gestes d'une infinie tendresse, telle une mère agirait envers son enfant, elle croisa délicatement leurs bras sur leurs torses avant de caresser tendrement leurs crânes mutilés. Elle se releva d'une gracieuse pirouette, s'éloigna de quelques pas, et je la vis alors cueillir quelques fleurs avant de les déposer entre les mains des défunts.

J'avais l'impression d'être un intrus, de ne pas avoir ma place ici. Elle était si… tendre envers ces nomades qui n'étaient pourtant que de simples inconnus, si l'on omettait leur seule et unique rencontre, sur notre terrain de base-ball familial. Et pourtant, tout dans ses gestes démontrait un incroyable amour. J'attendais presque de voir la jalousie poindre mais elle ne vint pas. Cet amour qu'elle leur témoignait une ultime fois n'était en rien passionnel ou fusionnel, mais bel et bien maternel.

Alors qu'elle caressait toujours tendrement les visages des nomades, sa voix s'éleva dans l'air, limpide, suave, dans une langue qui m'était totalement inconnue. J'avais beau ne pas comprendre le sens de ses paroles, il me fut néanmoins aisé de reconnaître que cela devait être un chant funèbre, tant la tristesse et la douleur se faisaient sentir.

Tel le chant hypnotique des sirènes, j'étais totalement envoûté par sa voix d'une clarté musicale absolument époustouflante, j'en avais la chair de poule face une telle splendeur mélodieuse. Puis, alors qu'elle chantait a capella dans cet étrange langage, sa voix se démultiplia et son chant funèbre devint polyphonique. Je n'avais plus affaire à une unique voix mais à un chœur complet, aux accents et aux nuances incroyablement diversifiés, les barytons, sopranos et altos se mêlant parfaitement aux ténors ou aux faussets, les crescendos s'harmonisant aux décrescendos simultanément, et je dus me pincer afin d'être certain de ne pas rêver lorsque j'arrivais à différencier plus de vingt octaves. Bella chantait à elle seule une centaine de voix différentes.

Les yeux exorbités par la stupeur et la bouche bée, j'attendis dans un silence religieux que ce sidérant chant funèbre se termine, me maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir mon téléphone portable à portée afin de l'enregistrer. Puis petit à petit, le mélopée prit fin, le chœur simultané d'une centaine de voix se mêla en un profond point d'orgue et le silence religieux refit son apparition, Bella s'était tue.

J'avais l'impression d'être à bout de souffle, comme un humain ayant participé au marathon, tant ce chant m'avait fait vivre des émotions d'une violence exacerbée. Bella, de son côté, respirait normalement, comme si cet exercice musical des plus complexes était aussi banal que de parler, comme une seconde nature chez elle. Alors qu'elle caressait tendrement les cheveux des trois nomades, elle se redressa subitement, tendue.

- Ta famille et tes… amis arrivent. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

- Mais je ne les entends pas !

- Pourtant, ils seront bientôt là…

Bella secoua piteusement la tête et je posais une main sur son épaule en preuve de soutien alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer ces nomades.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ses paroles, à cette… créature mangeuse de vampires. Ils avaient été trois contre un, nom d'un chien ! Et pourtant, vu l'absence flagrante de traces de lutte dans cette clairière, cette… chose n'avait dû en faire qu'une bouchée, au propre comme au figuré.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir à cette idée, et mes frissons redoublèrent, cette fois-ci de dégoût, lorsque les pensées de Tanya me parvinrent. Elle avait réussi à embobiner Carlisle, lui faisant croire qu'elle souhaitait s'excuser auprès de moi pour ses gestes déplacés, espérant endormir mon père de ses belles paroles. Et malheureusement, force est de constater que cela avait marché au-delà de ses espérances ! Carlisle était persuadé que Tanya faisait acte de contrition, et que si je faisais preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté, nous pourrions cohabiter pacifiquement. Quelle bonne blague !

Finalement, Bella se redressa lorsqu'elle sentit ma famille proche de nous, et alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, j'agrippais fermement sa main et enroulais étroitement mes doigts aux siens. Elle leva son regard fatigué et déchirant de tristesse vers moi et je secouais la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'entre ma famille et elle, mon choix était fait depuis longtemps. Si tel est que j'eusse eu le choix un jour.

Je me tournais face à Bella et, nos deux mains entrelacées posées sur mon cœur mort, j'essayais de la rassurer et lui embrassais tendrement le front. Un grognement mauvais nous obligea à nous séparer et je soufflais en comprenant que ma famille était arrivée plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévue. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Éléazar, Irina et Tanya nous faisaient face, la dernière menaçant mentalement Bella de tous les maux possibles et inimaginables. Quant à mon père, il tiqua et haussa un sourcil, les lèvres légèrement retroussées sur ses dents, lorsqu'il aperçut notre promiscuité et la façon dont Bella et moi semblions intimes. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, je lui avais encore « désobéi »… Je me détachais de Bella à regret et elle s'écarta de plusieurs pas, ne souhaitant pas envenimer la situation.

- Edward, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?…

- Bon Dieu de bon sang de bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Emmett s'était violemment exclamé en pointant du doigt les dépouilles des nomades qu'il venait tout juste d'apercevoir. Les regards de ma famille et de nos amis convergèrent instantanément dans la direction qu'il indiquait et des hoquets horrifiés et dégoûtés s'élevèrent de part et d'autres lorsqu'ils aperçurent les crânes défoncés et les corps vidés de toute trace de venin. Rosalie, le regard subitement noir de haine, se tourna vivement vers Bella.

- C'est toi qui leur as fait ça ? Cracha-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.

Et alors que je criais « non », Bella répondit tranquillement « oui ».

_**Pourquoi ment-elle ? Je perçois clairement ta réaction mais je ne comprends pas la sienne…**_

Je me tournais vers Jasper et lui lançais un regard impuissant, ne comprenant pas moi-même pourquoi Bella se dénonçait pour un triple meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et leur dire que Bella mentait, Emmett, Rosalie, Irina et Tanya se ruèrent de toute leur vitesse vers Bella en rugissant de haine, prêts à la détruire. Son regard se voila d'un mélange de tristesse et de lassitude, et elle leva doucement la main comme en un signe de reddition, paume vers les vampires qui souhaitaient sa mort, alors que je me débattais comme un beau diable en hurlant, fermement maintenu par Carlisle et Éléazar.

- NON ! NOOON ! ELLE N'A RIEN FAIT !

- Ne prends pas la défense de ce monstre, fils ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! As-tu vu ce qu'elle a fait à ces malheureux nomades ? Cracha Carlisle avec véhémence.

Je me débattais toujours, totalement impuissant, suppliant Jasper et Alice de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour arrêter le futur meurtre d'une innocente, le regard rivé sur Bella qui avait les yeux fermés et un sourire triste aux lèvres.

J'avais l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya et Irina fonçaient sur la jeune femme de tous côtés, lèvres retroussées sur les dents, venin dégoulinant à grands flots de leurs bouches, muscles tendus dans l'attente de frapper et, arrivés à une cinquantaine de centimètres du corps de Bella, ils furent prodigieusement expulsés dans la direction inverse, catapultés dans les arbres avec la force impressionnante de plusieurs poings invisibles, alors que Jasper s'écroulait à genoux sous le poids de la douleur de notre famille.

_**Seigneur… quelle… pui… ssance !**_

Emmett, Rosalie, Irina et Tanya s'étaient écroulés au sol, le corps battu, fourbu, blessés à la fois dans leurs ego et physiquement, tandis que Carlisle et Éléazar observaient Bella avec un mélange de terreur et de répulsion avant de se ruer auprès de leurs enfants pour leur porter secours. Bella, quant à elle, avait le regard envahi par une poignante tristesse, et lorsque ses yeux se rivèrent aux miens, je fus terrifié par ce que j'y voyais. De la résignation.

_**Je suis désolée Edward, vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. **_

_**Ils n'accepteront jamais, tu le sais bien. Ne leur parle pas du monstre, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Pardonne-moi, Edward. Pardonne-moi… **_

- Bella, non ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! Ne me fais pas ça !

La douleur déforma furtivement son visage avant que celui-ci ne prenne une expression totalement impassible, dénuée de vie.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, vampire. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des tiens, ils m'ont l'air plutôt mal en point.

Le souffle court, les épaules secouées par des sanglots asséchés, j'observais alors Bella tourner son regard vers les dépouilles des trois nomades puis la vis claquer des doigts. Immédiatement, des gerbes de flammes vives embrasèrent les cadavres, provoquant des hoquets d'horreur chez Carlisle et Éléazar. Mon père se tourna alors vers Bella, la vrillant d'un regard dégoûté, avant de parler d'une voix blanche, froide.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Un monstre !

Une incroyable peine éclaira furtivement le regard de Bella avant que celle-ci ne hausse les épaules avec nonchalance. Elle nous toisa d'un dernier regard froid avant de s'évaporer de la clairière, cachée par l'épaisse fumée violette qui émanait du bûcher.

Carlisle souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Bella n'était plus là et il se tourna vers moi, me lançant un regard dédaigneux lorsqu'il me vit effondré au sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

- Je te l'avais bien dit, Edward, que cette… fille… était une menace, tu n'as pas voulu me croire ! As-tu vu ce qu'elle a fait à ton frère et à ta sœur ? À nos amies? À ces malheureux nomades ? Tu me déçois, fils. Je m'attendais mieux de ta part.

- Elle a menti…

- Qu'est-ce encore que cette absurdité ?

- Elle a menti ! Elle n'a pas tué les nomades, ils étaient déjà morts lorsque nous sommes arrivés !

- Hmpf. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te croire, Edward. Tu passes ton temps à tout nous cacher et faire le contraire de ce que l'on te dit ces derniers temps ! Mais même si c'était le cas, même si elle ne leur avait rien fait, as-tu vu ce qu'elle a fait aux nôtres ? Ils sont dans un état grave, Edward, grave ! C'est un monstre !

- Ils l'ont attaquée sans même chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait ! Elle n'a fait que se défendre, Carlisle, se défendre !

- Mais plutôt que de chercher une solution pacifique, cette… chose les a brutalisés ! Elle est dangereuse, bon sang ! Regarde un peu ce qu'elle leur a fait, REGARDE !

Voyant que de toute façon je n'aurai pas le dernier mot, je tournais mon regard vers mon frère et ma sœur. La puissance du choc qu'ils avaient subi les avait laissés dans un état déplorable, Emmett en particulier avait un bras à moitié arraché et l'autre épaule déboîtée. Ma sœur et les deux Denali s'en sortaient avec quelques balafres et estafilades qui s'estomperaient après une bonne chasse et disparaîtraient en quelques jours. Je secouais la tête piteusement, ne comprenant pas la colère de Carlisle pour leurs blessures. Bella n'avait fait que se défendre contre une attaque injustifiée ! Si mon père ne me reconnaissait plus, moi j'avais l'impression de le découvrir sous un nouveau jour, et ce que je voyais en lui ne me plaisais pas du tout.

Alice et Jasper, jusqu'alors silencieux, me témoignaient leur soutien à leur façon. Alice en me pressant affectueusement la main, Jazz en m'envoyant une bouffée de sympathie. L'un comme l'autre ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Bella avait endossé la culpabilité des trois meurtres, ni même la réaction démesurée de Carlisle.

De son côté, Éléazar aidait Tanya et Irina à se remettre debout. Leurs jambes flageolantes peinaient à soutenir leurs poids et elles tanguaient violemment, comme en proie à l'ivresse. Carlisle remit tant bien que mal l'épaule d'Emmett dans son articulation avant de bloquer son autre bras, à moitié arraché, pour le forcer à fusionner correctement, puis il aida Rosalie à se redresser. Elle non plus ne supportait pas son propre poids… Mon frère, ma sœur et les deux Denali avaient l'esprit complètement vide, ils étaient abrutis par ce qu'il venait de leur arriver.

Carlisle souffla longuement avant de se tourner vers Jasper et Alice.

- Ils vont avoir besoin de chasser au plus vite mais ils ne seront pas capables de le faire seuls, ils sont bien trop mal en point. Je compte sur vous pour nous accompagner, Éléazar et moi.

Alice et Jasper hochèrent silencieusement la tête avant de se diriger vers notre frère et notre sœur. Jasper fit passer le bras presque totalement soigné d'Emmett sur son épaule et le soutint par la taille tandis qu'Alice fit de même pour Rosalie. Carlisle leur lança un dernier regard inquiet avant de se tourner vers moi, narines pincées, yeux noirs de colère, corps frémissant de rage et pensées assassines.

- Quant à toi, tu files directement à la villa. Tu vas ainsi pouvoir expliquer à Carmen et à ta mère comment ton… amie… particulièrement… pacifique… selon toi, a brutalisé ton frère, ta sœur et nos amies après avoir assassiné ces pauvres nomades…

- ELLE NE LES A PAS TUÉS ! ! !

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils sont morts par sa faute. N'oublie pas qu'elle a avoué Edward, ça veut tout dire. Va. VA ! J'avais raison Edward, quand je te disais que cette... fille était une menace, qu'elle était dangereuse ! Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, ma douce Esmée t'a soutenu, on voit le résultat ! Ton frère et ta sœur payent le prix de tes erreurs une fois de plus !

Ses paroles me glacèrent le sang, pour lui j'étais autant coupable que Bella. Il était persuadé qu'elle m'avait ensorcelé de quelque façon que ce soit, au point où j'en avais perdu la raison. Il était impensable, selon Carlisle, que je puisse défendre un tel « monstre » les idées claires. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouté Rosalie plus tôt, lorsqu'elle disait qu'il fallait m'éloigner de Bella, mais il était désormais prêt à tout pour me faire entendre raison. Pour lui, Rosalie, Emmett, Irina et Tanya n'avaient rien fait de mal, ils avaient simplement voulu venger la mort des trois nomades. Il trouvait cela inadmissible et surtout cruel que Bella ait osé se défendre… Je ne reconnaissais plus l'homme en face de moi. Il n'y avait plus une trace de compassion, de compréhension, de sagesse en lui… Mais ses paroles, ainsi que ses pensées, allaient plus loin encore, réveillant et faisant grimper en flèche la culpabilité, le dégoût et la honte qui avaient été mon quotidien pendant de trop nombreuses décennies.

Éléazar, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi penser, la curiosité qu'avait éveillée Bella en lui ne tarissait pas. Elle était une énigme qu'il se devait de résoudre. Lui capable de déceler les talents même latents chez un humain était incapable de savoir ce qu'était Bella, ni même de connaître ses dons, car il le sentait, elle était puissante et « multi-tâches ». Il secoua la tête avant d'enlacer Tanya et de l'éloigner d'ici, non sans me jeter un dernier regard curieux. Carlisle, lui, aida Irina avant de me toiser une dernière fois, le regard noir de colère et de déception.

J'attendis de longues minutes après qu'ils furent tous partis, essayant tant bien que mal de recouvrir mon calme, puis soufflais longuement avant de reprendre le chemin de la villa d'un pas lent. Je n'étais vraiment pas pressé d'arriver, sachant déjà que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade une fois de plus… J'arrivais malheureusement plus vite que prévu et me sentant approcher, Esmée s'empressa de sortir et de m'enlacer étroitement avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, indécise.

- Edward, où sont les autres ? Tout va bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Carmen, alertée par les cris d'Esmée, sortit à son tour, puis voyant que j'étais seul, l'inquiétude l'envahit et elle commença une litanie de questions. Je les entraînais à l'intérieur avant de les obliger à s'asseoir puis leur fis un récit des évènements, taisant certains passages.

Je leur expliquais d'abord comment j'avais rencontré Bella par hasard, omettant la puanteur régnant dans les bois et l'inquiétude de Bella, puis leur racontais que nous avions décidé de nous balader un moment et que nous étions alors tombés par inadvertance sur les corps mutilés des nomades. Je tus ce que Bella m'avait dit au sujet de cette créature mangeuse de vampires, comme elle me l'avait demandé. Je leur dis alors que Bella avait fait preuve de compassion envers leurs cadavres, coinçant des fleurs entre leurs mains jointes sur leurs poitrines avant d'entonner un chant mortuaire, puis leur parlais de l'arrivée des nôtres ensuite.

Esmée me connaissait si bien qu'il m'était impossible de la leurrer, elle vit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

- Edward, que s'est-il passé pour que tu rentres avec cette tête de déterré ? Est-ce que… Tanya a encore essayé de…

- Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec Tanya… enfin presque.

Je soufflais longuement et entamais la suite de mon récit. Des accusations infondées de Rosalie à l'aveu mensonger de Bella, de l'attaque brutale d'Irina, Tanya, Rosalie et Emmett à l'encontre de la jeune femme malgré mes suppliques, de la façon dont Bella semblait s'être défendue, blessant brutalement les nôtres sans même les toucher. Lorsque j'arrivais aux accusations odieuses de Carlisle, je m'aperçus seulement que je sanglotais. La honte s'empara de moi et j'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains avant de m'excuser auprès des deux femmes.

- Je suis désolé… Ils sont blessés et… je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé !

Je sentis alors une main sous mon menton qui me força à redresser la tête. Je croisais alors le regard bienveillant d'Esmée et celui compatissant de Carmen.

- Edward, je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant et s'il y a bien quelque chose que tu n'es pas mon fils, c'est bien un menteur. Tu as fait des erreurs, de nombreuses erreurs, je l'accorde, mais mentir, ça jamais. Alors si tu me dis que mes enfants et nos amies sont blessés parce que cette jeune femme a agi en état de légitime défense, je te crois. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour la façon dont Carlisle, mon époux, ton père a osé te parler. Dit alors Esmée d'une voix douce, empreinte de cet amour maternel qui la caractérise si bien.

- Oui mais…

- Edward, niño, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'as pas à porter le poids de leurs actes sur tes épaules. Tanya et Irina n'auraient jamais dû attaquer sans raison. Les connaissant, elles ont plus agi par jalousie qu'autre chose, je me trompe ? La peur de l'inconnu nous rend stupides et irréfléchis, c'est ce qu'il s'est malheureusement produit ce soir. Crois-moi, mes filles ont eu ce qu'elles méritaient ! Leurs blessures vont vite se rétablir et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour tout le monde. Je ne dis pas que cette… Bella ne me fait pas peur, elle est quand même capable de nuire à un vampire sans le toucher, mais si toi tu affirmes que je ne dois pas la craindre, je te crois. Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, nous réglerons toute cette histoire avec les autres une fois qu'ils seront de retour. Sur-enchérit Carmen, le regard doux.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Je devais avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau avec ma bouche qui s'ouvrait et se refermait inlassablement, mais je n'en revenais pas. Carmen et Esmée ne m'en voulaient pas et estimaient que Carlisle n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à moi, ou à Bella. Soulagé, mais surtout épuisé moralement après les évènements de la nuit, je me laissais tomber sur le sofa. Esmée jouait distraitement avec mes cheveux, les aplatissant affectueusement sur mon crâne et se lamentant sur leur état, menaçant une fois de plus de me les couper. Il est vrai que je ne pouvais rien en faire, ils partaient dans tous les sens… mais de là à les couper, jamais !

Les deux femmes papotaient joyeusement à mes côtés, me mêlant de temps à autres à leurs conversations, lorsque les autres arrivèrent enfin.

Emmett, Rosalie, Irina et Tanya n'étaient plus aussi amochés et marchaient sans aide extérieure, bien que péniblement. Alice et Jasper entrèrent en trombes avant de se jeter à mes côtés sur le sofa, me témoignant ainsi leur soutien, avant de me prévenir par leurs pensées qu'un véritable lynchage verbal à mon sujet avait déjà eu lieu et qu'il allait se poursuivre ici. Éléazar entra impassible et Carlisle, le visage grave, arriva à son tour. Lorsqu'il aperçut Esmée, son regard s'adoucit, mais lorsqu'il me vit, sans gène selon lui, à leurs côtés, il blêmit de fureur.

- Hmpf ! Apparemment tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé, Edward. Je doute qu'Esmée et Carmen aient envie de ta présence ici si elles avaient eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé ! S'exclama-t-il, dédaigneux.

- Tu te trompes, je leur ai dit et…

- Alors tu leur as menti ! Je ne…

- Carlisle ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu sais très bien qu'Edward, notre fils, est tout, sauf un menteur !

Esmée s'était violemment relevée et se dressait face à Carlisle. Lorsqu'il vit que sa femme me défendait, il explosa de fureur.

- Ah oui ? Et il t'a dit quoi ? Que cette… fille… ce monstre était innocent ? Qu'elle n'avait rien de dangereux ? Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle a osé faire à nos enfants, à nos amies !

- Depuis quand prends-tu la défense du persécuteur, Carlisle ? Je suis peut-être choquée et en colère de savoir mes enfants blessés, j'ai peut-être envie de la gifler pour cela, mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à cette jeune femme de s'être défendue contre une attaque injustifiée !

Carlisle, la bouche grande ouverte, ébahi par les propos de sa femme, s'offusqua d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Carmen pensait la même chose. Sa bouche se referma dans un claquement sec et son regard se rembrunit.

- Injustifiée ? Ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes toutes les deux envoûtées, comme Edward ! Vous n'avez pas vu dans quel état elle a laissé ces pauvres nomades ! Totalement mutilés ! Vidés de leur venin ! Elle les a tués !

- L'as-tu vue les tuer, Carlisle ? Est-ce que l'un de vous l'a vue commettre ces atrocités ? Non. Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de vouloir l'accuser de cette ignominie, sans aucune preuve ! Répliqua Carmen, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Carlisle recula brusquement, donnant l'impression d'avoir été giflé, puis un sourire railleur déforma ses lèvres.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être témoins, elle a avoué !

Esmée secoua la tête, dépitée, puis lança un regard affligé à son époux avant qu'un rire sardonique s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Mais enfin, Carlisle, pourquoi aurait-elle nié les avoir tués ? Tu t'es tellement persuadé que cette pauvre fille est une menace que quoiqu'elle dise ou fasse, elle est coupable ! Je suis certaine que si elle avait dit ne pas savoir qui avait tué ces pauvres nomades, tu ne l'aurais pas crue et lui aurais mis les meurtres sur le dos ! Tu sais très bien qu'Edward ne ment pas lorsqu'il te dit que cette fille n'a rien fait, mais tu préfères les accuser à tort ! Que t'arrive-t-il, Carlisle ?

Carlisle ne savait pas quoi répondre, choqué de voir que sa propre femme ne le soutenait pas. Il secouait toujours la tête, muet de stupeur, lorsque Rosalie s'avança difficilement jusqu'à moi et me gifla violemment.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, une fois de plus ! C'est à cause de toi que ce monstre nous a brutalisés ! Défigurés ! C'est à cause de toi, même indirectement, si ces nomades sont morts, assassinés ! Tout ça parce que Monsieur Edward est trop bien pour faire comme tout le monde, il vaut mieux que ça ! Ça fait des années et des années que je sais que tu n'as pas ta place dans cette famille, mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Tu devrais avoir honte et te cacher au fin fond d'une grotte pour tous les torts que tu as causés, tout le mal que tu fais à cette famille ! À cause de toi, Carlisle et Esmée se déchirent ! À cause de toi, j'ai failli perdre mon Emmett ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Égocentrique ! Un…

- ROSALIE ! Excuses-toi immédiatement !

Esmée, furibonde, s'était interposée entre ma sœur et moi, essayant de me protéger de la fureur de sa fille. Je me caressais distraitement la joue, sidéré par cette baffe que je n'avais pas vue venir et désespéré par la véhémence des propos de celle que je considérais comme une sœur.

- M'excuser ? Moi ? Auprès de ça ? Certainement pas ! Cracha Rosalie, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

- Mais que t'a donc fait, ou ne pas fait, Edward pour que tu le haïsses à ce point ? Implora ma mère, consternée par les paroles de sa fille.

- Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Dis plutôt ce qu'il a fait à tout le monde, oui ! Un siècle que cette erreur de la nature nuit à l'existence de tout le monde ! 80 longues années qu'il me pourrit la vie ! C'est un parasite ! Toujours à faire des conneries, incapable de se retenir d'assassiner des innocents, devoir toujours déménager parce qu'il est instable…

- Mais c'est terminé, Rosalie ! Je ne sais pas ce que cette… créature lui a fait, mais Edward est capable d'avoir une vie normale, désormais !

- Et je devrais l'accepter ? Non mais on est pas dans le monde merveilleux des Bisounours, Esmée ! C'est comme cette « Bella » ! Jamais foutu de regarder une femme, ni même de s'intéresser à moi ou aux succubes de cette façon et cette… je ne sais pas quoi arrive et tout à coup il se rappelle qu'il a un chromosome Y? Et il faudrait en plus que j'accepte de le voir enamouré de cette… chose sans rien dire ? Non mais ça va pas ! Ça fait 80 ans qu'il me pourrit la vie et je devrai accepter que Monsieur peut enfin être heureux ? Mon cul oui, plutôt crever ! Je VEUX qu'il soit malheureux pour toutes ces années qu'il m'a volées ! Je VEUX qu'il souffre pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait ! C'est la moindre des choses !

Alors c'était donc ça le fond du problème ! Incapable de me contenir plus, j'éclatais d'un rire hystérique, vrillant Rosalie d'un regard railleur. Elle d'ordinaire magnifique, était enlaidie par sa fureur. Un rapide coup d'œil alentour me permit de voir un Jasper et une Alice profondément outrés, un Emmett ébahi, un Carlisle sidéré par les propos de sa fille mais néanmoins choqué par mon indéfectible soutien envers Bella et une Esmée scandalisée, comme si elle voyait sa fille pour la première fois. Les Denali, quant à eux, n'en mouftaient pas une, ne souhaitant pas se mêler à des histoires qui ne les concernaient pas. Tanya cependant bouillait dans son coin.

J'étais toujours en proie à mon hilarité lorsque Rosalie grogna et tapa du pied.

- Parce qu'en plus tu oses rire espèce de sale petit ingrat égoïste ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi !

- Moi, égoïste ? Égocentrique ? Je ne pense qu'à moi ? Elle est bien belle, celle-là ! Qui est vexée que je ne remarque pas sa « stupéfiante splendeur », hein ? Qui veut me voir malheureux parce que je ne me suis jamais intéressé à sa misérable petite personne ? Qui ne supporte pas que le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de sa misérable petite personne ? Ce n'est pas moi, Rosalie mais bien toi ! Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne me suis jamais intéressé à toi mais la réponse est pourtant simple, Rosalie ! Tu es excessivement vaniteuse et imbue de ta pitoyable petite personne, tu as une personnalité insipide et dénuée d'intérêt. Hormis toi et toi-même, tu ne t'intéresses à rien ! Et quand tu ne penses pas à toi, à ton maquillage, à ta coiffure, à tes vêtements, à ton physique, à tes voitures, à toi, toi et encore à toi, là tu te préoccupes 5 minutes d'Emmett ! Je plains sincèrement mon pauvre frère, il n'a rien fait dans sa vie humaine pour mériter un monstre d'égoïsme tel que toi !

Un sifflement rageur s'échappa de sa gorge et alors que Rosalie allait me frapper une fois de plus, j'attrapais vivement son poignet et ricanais une fois de plus. La fureur de ma sœur nourrissait mon amusement, sa haine me satisfaisait et éveillait une part sombre de mon être dont je n'avais encore jamais pris conscience auparavant.

- Quoi ! La vérité te dérange, peut-être ? Pauvre petite Rosalie… Personne pour reconnaître l'incommensurable honneur qu'elle leur fait de leur accorder un minimum d'intérêt. Dans le petit monde merveilleux de Rosalie, nous ne sommes que de misérables microbes tous justes bons à lui baiser les pieds, hmmm ? Redescends un peu sur Terre, ça ne te ferait pas de mal !

- ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Éructa Carlisle en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Alors que je ravalais les gloussements hystériques qui menaçaient à tout instant de m'échapper, je regardais du coin de l'œil mon père faire les cents pas dans le salon. Enfin, il s'arrêta et se prit la tête entre les mains avant de souffler d'exaspération et de se redresser avant de nous toiser tous avec sévérité.

- Je reconnais que les paroles de Rosalie n'étaient pas des plus agréables, mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'envenimer les choses, Edward !

- Décidément c'est ma fête aujourd'hui, j'en prends pour mon grade !

- Si j'étais à ta place, je me tairais, Edward ! Comme je disais, Rosalie ne tenait peut-être pas des propos plaisants…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Siffla Jasper entre ses dents.

- Jasper, je me passerai de tes commentaires, merci. Le problème n'est pas là. Rosalie a peut-être… abusé, néanmoins elle a mis le doigt sur le fond du problème. Depuis que tu fréquentes cette… Bella, ton comportement s'est considérablement détérioré. Tu ne soutiens même plus ta famille ! Tu préfères soutenir cette… fille démoniaque au prix de notre sérénité familiale, ce qui en résulte des disputes sans fin ! Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, ton frère, ta sœur et nos amies blessés n'en est qu'une triste conséquence ! Cela ne peut plus continuer, Edward, il va falloir te ressaisir au plus vite !

Le regard sévère, le visage austère et l'index battant la mesure de bas en haut, Carlisle avait tout de l'instituteur qui dispute un élève désobéissant. Cela aurait pu être risible si mon père n'était pas intimement convaincu de ses paroles. Je secouais piteusement la tête, consterné par ses réactions démesurées. Sachant très bien que, quoi que je dise ou fasse, c'était couru d'avance, je préférai me taire et explorer les pensées des uns et des autres afin de me faire une idée.

_**… Reconnais plus mon époux… Ne pensais pas que la haine de Rosalie était si profonde… Incroyable que Carlisle prenne la défense de ma sœur ainsi… Est-ce qu'Eddy n'aurait pas raison et que je compte si peu pour ma Rosie ? À moi et à moi seule, personne ne me le prendra… Mon fils est ensorcelé, il n'a plus rien à voir avec le jeune humain ni même le vampire torturé qu'il était… Talents prodigieux, des possibilités exceptionnelles… N'en reviens pas que Carlisle s'en prenne à ce pauvre gosse sans voir que sa fille n'est qu'un monstre d'égoïsme… Hmmm… Si sexy quand il se met en colère, Edwarrrd… Pauvre abruti même pas foutu de voir ce qu'il a sous les yeux… Le soutiendrai quoiqu'il m'en coûte… Pour une raclée c'était une sacrée raclée ! J'me suis jamais pris une dérouillée pareille ! … Monstre démoniaque, pourquoi ne le voit-il pas… Doit cacher une bête de sexe que je rêve d'explorer… Mon pauvre petit, ce n'est pas juste… Ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est accusée… Devrais peut-être m'excuser… Pourrais lui faire tant de bien et apporter tant de choses… Dois absolument prévenir les Volturi comme ça il sera à moi… La pensait pas aussi infecte… Si beau en colère… Tuée par les Volturi, je pourrais le consoler… Dangereuse… Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt… Que des problèmes…**_

Au fur et à mesure des pensées que je percevais, ma colère enfla de plus belle, nourrissant cette part sombre, cette entité présente au plus profond de moi qui ne demandait qu'à s'éveiller. Lorsque je perçus l'image des Volturi planant dans un esprit, je me mis à gronder doucement, menaçant. Mon regard se riva instantanément sur l'émetteur – ou plutôt émettrice – de ces pensées, Tanya. Elle n'avait pas supporté de me voir encore une fois avec Bella, mais ce qui l'avait le plus vexée fut que cette dernière ne soit pas humaine, comme elle le croyait, mais surtout qu'elle les ait envoyés au tapis alors qu'ils étaient à quatre contre une. Tanya était en proie à une jalousie démesurée, refusant d'accepter que je puisse m'intéresser à une autre femme qu'elle, et sachant désormais que Bella n'était pas humaine, elle comptait la dénoncer aux Volturi, Bella avait tout de même « assassiné » trois nomades innocents, afin de me mettre la main dessus.

Une haine illimitée comme jamais je n'en avais connue auparavant s'empara de moi alors qu'un voile rouge se baissait devant mes yeux. Tout était rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Un rouge violent. Puissant. Rageur. Je voyais rouge, au propre comme au figuré.

Mon bras jaillit de lui même et ma main s'enroula étroitement autour du cou de la Denali alors que je me laissais inexorablement envahir par cette étrange entité qui exultait de ma haine. Tout devint rouge et je ne vis plus rien, à la fois conscient et inconscient.


	25. 24 - et conséquences

Hellooo°°° !

Quoi d'neuf les gens ?

Ici il fait beau et chaud (magnifique exemple de contrepèterie belge...), l'arrière saison est plus qu'agréable, même si les nuits sont bien trop fraîches - mais ça offre une excuse en or pour se coller au jules sous la couette :D -

Ma poisse en série est enfin passée, ça n'aura duré que 48 heures ma foi ! Depuis, je me fais un plaisir de passer sous les échelles, de caresser mon chat noir, de mettre le pain à l'envers sur la table, d'ouvrir le parapluie à l'intérieur de la maison...

Bon, j'arrête de dérailler deux minutes et je garde mon sérieux. Difficile, très, trèèèèèèès difficile... Mais pour vous, je vais faire un effort. Vous n'imaginez même pas l'effort intense que je dois fournir en plus, bande d'ingrat(e)s !

Une fois de plus, j'ai eu droit à pas mal de théories de votre part, certaines étaient même très bonnes ! Par contre, pour répondre aux reviews ça va être un peu galère vu le nombre de "Guest", donc je vais faire ça dans l'ordre mais faut pas m'en vouloir s'y je m'emmêle les pinceaux dans les numéros de Guest...

Allez, on s'y met !

...

...

...

...

GO !

**Isoname :** Mouais, c'est la bérézina dans la smala Cullen ! et pour être incontrôlable, ça oui, Edward l'est ! Preuve en est dans ce chapitre ;)

**Guest#2 :** Ô merci fan vénéré de reconnaître mon génialissime talent ! Non, non, je passe toujours aux portes et je n'ai aucun problème pour mettre mes godasses, pourquoi ? Oui, je sais, Carlisle est lourd mais c'est comme ça ! et il le restera encore pendant quelques chapitres. Tes théories ne sont pas mauvaises du tout mais... c'est pas ça ! enfin... tu verras ! Comment ça? Rien ne t'étonne venant de moi? Suis-je donc si inventive que ça? Hmmm... ouiiii ! ET oui, ma série de poisse est enfin finie :D

_**AND ZE WINNER IS...**_

**Attila :** Oui, non, peut-être, ça n'en fait des choses à dire, hein? Des théories assez intéressantes pour la plupart et un "sans faute" sur ta déduction de l'entité. On a un(e) gagnant(e) les gens ! Edward est bien une créature hybride, mélange de vampire et de ce qu'est Bella ! Pas la peine de faire de la lèche, je n'en dirai pas plus pour le moment ! Et oui, la cruche a un autre rôle à jouer...

**Guest#4 :** Ah mais non ! toi c'est Kadronya, suis-je bête ! mais bon, aujourd'hui tu seras Guest #4 puisque tu as osé (vilaine ! un coup de martinet !)signer ta review sous guest... Pourquoi tant de haine? Pas la peine d'avoir des envies de mettre des baffes ou assassiner qui que ce soit, tu vas finir par te taper un ulcère avant l'âge 8| Pour tes théories, on verra plus tard, on en est pas encore là :D Et pour l'arc-en-ciel ben... tu fais fausse route ! UN autre indice... Si tu as suivi ma fic "N'oublie Jamais", j'ai fait intervenir à la fin plusieurs tribus différentes... L'une d'elles t'apportera la bonne réponse :D

**Guest#5 :** Mais c'est mon but dans la vie : vous laisser sur le Q ! Tu as cependant vu juste, Bella leur ment uniquement pour les protéger ! mais tu sauras pourquoi dans plusieurs chapitres, toc ! Je te rassure, moi aussi je sens beaucoup de choses en moi... oups ! je m'égare... Et pour Edward, cela vient seulement du fait qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance de sa nature d'hybride, cela n'avait jamais été non plus "activé" avant. à++

**Louvecb :**espèce de droguiste ! l'addiction c'est mal ! sauf évidemment en ce qui concerne les fic... d'ailleurs, l'abus de fanfictions est recommandé pour la santé ! comme les fruits et légumes, il en faut une dose quotidienne de cinq minimum ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie finira par remonter dans ton estime ! un jour... lointain... et pour tes théories ben... cherche encore, na !

**Triskelle Sparrow :** à mon avis, Carlisle a dû bouffer un cerf sous acide, mais alors un très, très mauvais trip... et pour Tanya... hmmm... yeah ! Mais je ne sais pas si cela suffira à la soigner vu son intelligence de poisson rouge trépané. Bien, tu as fait ta pénitence, tu es alors sur le chemin de la rédemption ! Par contre, le fou rire dans la BU... je ne dirais rien dessus puisque fut un temps éloigné, j'ai carrément été interdite de BU... Pas génial quand tu es en pleine période de partiels... Une petite astuce pour le clavier : assures-toi qu'il soit en US international (panneau de configuration + clavier+ langue) et ensuite ctrl+e = é, ctrl+a = àet ainsi de suite. à bientôt !

Merci à _**Guest#1, Camelia Bella, PtitCoeurFragile, AurélieM, Guest#3** _(les yeux de cocker larmoyant ne marchent pas avec moi, na!)_**, Guest#6, Sandry et Nedwige Stew** _pour vos reviews !

et une ovation pour _**Méla Cullen**_, ma charmante bêtasse adorée !

Sur ce, je ne vous tiendrai pas plus longtemps ! Bon week-end, bonne lecture et...

..._** ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

_**POV Jasper :**_

Edward venait tout juste de sortir en claquant la porte que Rosalie roulait des yeux, exaspérée par le comportement soit disant puéril de notre petit frère. On voit bien qu'elle n'est pas à sa place ! Avoir une chienne en rut collée aux basques 24h/24 qui passe son temps à se faire des films – porno hard-core je précise – à son sujet et va jusqu'à l'agresser physiquement dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, ça a de quoi le dégoûter de la gente féminine à vie ! Quoique, connaissant ma sœur, avoir un prétendant plus qu'entreprenant ne la dérangerait pas : Rosalie serait prête à tout pour qu'on fasse attention à elle ! Une chose qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aimé chez Edward, il ne la voyait que comme une sœur et non une compagne ou une conquête potentielle. Et ça, bien que Rosalie n'ait jamais considéré Edward de cette manière, elle ne le digérait pas.

Carlisle, de son côté, ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Edward, il la trouvait exagérée ! Oh papa, descends de ta petite planète cinq minutes ! Lui demander de s'excuser pour un acte qu'il n'a pas commis ? Eh faut pas pousser mémé !

Ouhlala… Voilà que je me mets à parler comme Emmett !

Edward s'était senti profondément trahi par la réaction de notre père et entre nous, il y a de quoi ! Voir que son propre père préfère croire les mensonges d'un tiers, il y a de quoi décevoir…

Carlisle ne comprenait plus Edward, qu'il trouvait bien trop changé à son goût. Bien sûr que mon frère a changé ! Désormais, il est heureux. Souriant, confiant, pétillant de joie… un sacré changement par rapport à avant ! Et ça, il faut bien l'admettre, il le doit, d'une part à cette étrange créature interceptée lors des rave-party, mais principalement à Bella. Je devenais complètement dingue, malade de désir et brûlant d'envie lorsqu'il se mettait à penser à cette jeune femme, c'est à dire constamment, et ma douce Alice risquait, à force, d'avoir des échauffements...

Mais justement, le problème selon Carlisle était bien Bella. Plus précisément la peur qu'elle faisait naître en lui… Carlisle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était, et pour être franc, je ne le supportais pas moi-même, mais par-dessus tout, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à notre famille, sachant que cette fille était potentiellement dangereuse. Il avait peur pour Edward, peur qu'il se fasse avoir. En résultait donc son comportement particulièrement autoritaire à l'égard de mon frère…

Je dois admettre que cette Bella, quoiqu'elle soit, pourrait se révéler problématique si elle se décidait à nous attaquer. Sa puissance était telle qu'à nous 7 nous n'en viendrions pas à bout… Pour tout dire, fait que j'avais d'ailleurs caché à ma famille pour ne pas en rajouter une couche, l'armée au grand complet des Volturi ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à elle…

Moi aussi j'avais peur, peur de l'inconnu, peur de ce qu'elle représentait, de ce qu'elle était, mais il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle ne nous souhaitait aucun mal. Au contraire, je pense que les sentiments qu'Edward lui porte sont plus que partagés ! Enfin… je pense… Avec elle, rien n'est moins sûr. Je ne percevais jamais la moindre émotion, mon Alice n'apercevait aucune bribe de futur, Edward pas la moindre pensée… Mais je sentais, non, savais que nous ne risquions rien d'elle. Preuve en est, elle s'était portée garante pour nous auprès des Quileute, leur intimant de ne pas nous toucher au risque de représailles. En parlant de Quileute, le frangin devrait se méfier du jeune clébard brun-roux, il regarde la petite Bella avec des allures de propriétaire qui ne me disent rien qui vaille…

Un hennissement hystérique me ramena à la réalité et j'aperçus du coin de l'œil Irina roulée en boule sur un sofa, se moquant de sa sœur. Arf ! Je les avais presque oubliées ces deux-là ! Notez bien le presque : évidemment, une chienne en rut et une chatte en chaleur, ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu…

Tanya venait de tomber après s'être cassé un talon et sa jupe trop serrée s'était déchirée, dévoilant son intimité exposée sans aucune pudeur à la vue de tous.

- Todos Dios ! N'as-tu donc aucune pudeur Tanya ? Va vite te mettre quelque chose sur les fesses ou tu peux rentrer à Denali immédiatement !

Carmen était horrifiée par l'impudeur de Tanya, leur soit disant chef de clan, et se répandait en excuses auprès de nous. Esmée roula des yeux avant de lui dire que nous étions habitués, à force, au comportement outrancier de la blondasse. Quelques secondes plus tard, la dinde revint à nos côtés comme si de rien n'était, vêtue d'un jeans taille basse ultra-moulant et d'un haut au décolleté vertigineux, talons aiguilles aux pieds.

- Arf ! Et c'est moi que tu traites de « grosse tanche » ? Si t'avais vu toute la cellulite que tu as sur les cuisses, ma pauvre ! Ricana Irina.

Tanya s'affola avant de s'observer sous toutes les coutures en hurlant « de la cellulite ! Où ça ? Où ça ? » sans même penser une seule seconde qu'étant un vampire, elle ne peut pas en avoir… Rosalie finit par avoir pitié de la pauvre idiote et lui rappela que la cellulite était inexistante chez les femelles vampires…

- Ah bon ? T'es sure Rosie-Rosa?

- Oui Tanya. Les imperfections n'existent pas chez les vampires.

- C'est pas vrai ça ! Un jour, je suis tombée sur un mâle, il avait une toute petite bite ! Seulement 19cm, tu te rends compte !

- C'est sûr que si tu ne te tapes que des ânes…

Ma douce Alice roula des yeux, se demandant s'il fallait rire ou pleurer, avant de se figer, perdue dans une vision. Lorsque ses yeux retrouvèrent leur clarté habituelle, je m'inquiétais en y lisant l'angoisse qui s'y reflétait. Alice se releva d'un bond, affolée, et je l'enlaçais afin de la calmer.

- Alice ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda doucement Esmée, inquiète de voir ma compagne aussi agitée.

- Edward ! Je ne le vois plus ! Il a disparu ! DISPARU !

- Pfff ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne, il doit sûrement être avec l'autre ! Cracha Rosalie avec le dédain qui la caractérise.

- L'autre ? Quel autre ? Demanda Irina, les sourcils froncés.

- Pas quel, mais quelle ! Bella ! Il ne jure que par elle, le crétin ! Répondit ma sœur.

- Edwarrrd ? Avec une autre fille ? Mais pourquoi il aurait disparu, Edwarrrd ?

La jalousie que je ressentais en provenance d'Irina se mêlait clairement à la colère. Une autre femelle, en plus de sa sœur, marchait sur ses plates-bandes… Décidément, ces deux blondes ne comprendront jamais ! Pas étonnant qu'il y ait autant de blagues sur la bêtise faramineuse des blondes, Irina et Tanya en sont le parfait exemple !

- L'ado attardé a disparu parce qu'Alice ne voit pas cette fille, donc quand l'autre idiot est avec elle, il disparaît. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Répliqua Rosalie en guise d'explication.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! On doit aller le chercher !

- Alice ! Calmes-toi, ma chérie ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le s montagnes, Jazz, je l'ai vu se diriger inconsciemment vers les Goat Rocks !

Je me tendis en entendant ses paroles et m'aperçus que ma famille faisait de même. Je me rappelais alors les paroles de cette Bella _**« **__**N'allez pas dans les Goat Rocks. Si possible évitez les montagnes. »**_

- Ah ! Ah ! Comme si Edwarrrd risquait de se faire attaquer dans les montagnes ! Par qui ? Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et le Grand Méchant Loup ? Rigola franchement Irina.

Ses lèvres s'affaissèrent lorsqu'elle vit à quel point notre humeur s'était assombrie.

Carlisle résuma alors la situation, révélant au passage que Bella n'était pas aussi humaine que ce que l'on croyait au départ, ce qui renforça la haine de Tanya – et la jalousie d'Irina – mais surtout que la jeune femme nous avait mis en garde d'éviter les montagnes, principalement les Goat Rocks.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ce crétin a eu comme idée derrière la tête pour aller là-bas ? Ragea Rosalie à grand renfort de grognements.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y soit allé volontairement, Rosie ! Tu connais Eddy, quand il est énervé, il a besoin de courir n'importe où. Il n'a pas dû faire attention au chemin qu'il a pris, c'est tout… Tenta Emmett, espérant calmer la colère de sa femme.

- C'est un crétin inconscient, c'est tout ! Un idiot qui se fout des autres et qui ne pense qu'à lui !

Je toussotais et la foudroyais du regard, celle qui se fout des autres et ne pense qu'à elle n'étant rien d'autre que Rosalie. Elle me renvoya mon regard puis releva le menton, un profond dédain clairement lisible sur le visage.

- Carlisle, il faut aller le chercher ! Supplia Esmée, inquiète pour mon frère.

Notre père se pinça l'arête du nez – un tic qu'il avait emprunté à Edward – puis se passa une main dans les cheveux – autre tic emprunté à mon frère – avant de souffler longuement et d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

Au cas où Edward changerait d'avis et se déciderait à rentrer à la maison, ce dont je doutais fortement, il fut décidé que Carmen et Esmée resteraient à la villa. Éléazar, Irina et Tanya nous accompagnaient donc, le premier par curiosité, il voulait tant découvrir les secrets de Bella depuis que Carlisle lui en avait parlé, et les secondes par pure jalousie. À la fois envieuses l'une de l'autre, mais principalement de Bella pour avoir tapé dans l'œil de mon frère…

Combattant averti et meilleur traqueur de la famille, je pris la tête de notre délégation. Nous avancions en formation serrée, à vive allure, nous enfonçant au cœur de la forêt, en direction des montagnes. Plus nous cheminions entre les arbres, plus je ne pouvais éviter cette sensation de malaise grandissant, comme si la forêt avait peur, craignait quelque chose. Il y régnait une aura malfaisante, je n'aimais pas ça…

De temps à autre, nous nous arrêtions afin qu'Alice puisse décider de notre direction. Comme elle ne voyait ni Bella, ni Edward qui était désormais avec la jeune femme, il lui suffisait de se focaliser sur une destination. Si cette dernière était claire, pas la peine de l'emprunter, si elle disparaissait, c'était la bonne.

Finalement, je finis par percevoir les émotions de mon frère. Elles étaient si intenses que je les ressentais de loin. Il éprouvait un étrange mélange d'effroi, de chagrin, d'amour, de colère, de vénération, de désir et de dégoût. Wah ! Dans le genre « je change d'émotion plus souvent que de boxer », Eddy est champion !

Enfin, je finis par apercevoir leurs silhouettes au loin, ils se trouvaient dans une petite trouée au beau milieu des bois. Notre petite délégation accéléra alors le pas pour les rejoindre au plus vite.

Sourire aux lèvres, j'eus l'impression d'être un intrus en les voyant mains entrelacées et posées sur le torse d'Edward, leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre tels leurs ports d'attache et j'étouffais un rire lorsque Alice se mit à gémir en voyant notre frère embrasser le front de Bella, elle les trouvait adorables. Malheureusement, ce moment de tendresse fut interrompu par les grognements intempestifs de Tanya, Edward et Bella se séparèrent donc, sans pour autant se lâcher la main.

Carlisle était envahi par un mélange de déception et de consternation, Edward lui avait ouvertement désobéi puisque notre père ne voulait plus les savoir l'un avec l'autre. Alors que Carlisle exigeait des réponses, un hurlement d'Emmett me fit sursauter.

- Bon Dieu de bon sang de bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je suivis son doigt du regard et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Les trois nomades qui nous avaient nargués sur notre terrain de base-ball gisaient au sol, morts, assassinés à en juger leurs blessures. Bizarrement, leurs bras étaient croisés sur leurs torses, des fleurs coincées entre les mains. La fureur, le dégoût et la haine qui m'atteignirent de tous côtés ne furent pas loin de me mettre à genoux, surtout celle de Rosalie qui demanda alors à la jeune femme si elle avait tué les nomades.

Alors qu'Edward hurlait un « non » outré, Bella répondit simplement « oui ». Je fus un instant enclin à croire que mon frère voulait couvrir son triple meurtre, mais deux choses clochaient. Tout d'abord, Edward ne mentait jamais, sauf en cas d'extrême recours mais surtout pas à la famille, et ensuite, la surprise et l'effarement qui l'envahirent ne coïncidaient pas. Si cette Bella avait réellement assassiné les nomades comme elle le prétendait, Edward ne ressentirait pas ces émotions.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'accusait d'un crime qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas commis, et en voyant les visages de mon Alice et de mon frère, ils ne comprenaient pas non plus...

Cependant, le soi-disant aveu de la jeune femme fut suffisant pour déclencher les foudres de Rosalie, Irina, Tanya et – incroyable mais vrai – Emmett. Alors qu'Edward se débattait comme un acharné, maintenu de force par Carlisle et Éléazar, les suppliant de ne pas faire de mal à Bella, nous observions, totalement impuissants, une attaque en bonne et due forme. Emmett, Rosalie, Irina et Tanya fonçaient à toute vitesse sur Bella qui, un sourire triste aux lèvres, leva péniblement sa main, paume vers nous. Arrivés à moins d'un mètre de son corps, ses assaillants furent violemment catapultés dans la forêt. Je me retrouvais à genoux, courbé par la flamboyance du choc, la douleur des miens, l'effarante puissance de Bella. Impossible… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une telle puissance puisse exister ! Plus puissante encore et dévastatrice que la déflagration causée par une bombe atomique…

Carlisle et Éléazar, profondément choqués et dégoûtés par la violence dont ils venaient d'être témoins, s'empressèrent de rejoindre les blessés, essayant tant bien que mal de les rafistoler.

Edward, à genoux au sol, avait les yeux rivés sur Bella. À la façon dont ils se dévoraient du regard, j'eus l'impression qu'ils communiquaient silencieusement. Puis le regard de la jeune femme s'emplit d'un sentiment qui ne me dit rien qui vaille, la résignation. Edward sembla alors perdre toute retenue avant de crier, en proie à la désespérance la plus totale.

- Bella, non ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! Ne me fais pas ça !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, vampire. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des tiens, ils m'ont l'air plutôt mal en point.

La voix de la jeune femme, tout comme son visage et son regard, était dénuée de vie et de toute trace de sentiment. Elle se tourna alors vers les cadavres des trois nomades et claqua des doigts, un brasier enflamma instantanément les corps. Je ne pus empêcher le hoquet de stupeur qui s'échappa de mes lèvres, complètement choqué par ce dont je venais d'être témoin. Une puissante vague de répulsion m'atteignit alors et je n'eus aucun mal à en déceler l'origine. Carlisle, épouvanté de voir dans quel état se trouvaient ses enfants et nos amies, fit face à la jeune femme, le regard révulsé.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Un monstre !

Bella haussa les épaules nonchalamment mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir un éclat de tristesse passer furtivement dans son regard. Elle nous toisa tous une dernière fois et lorsque ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens, j'eus bien des difficultés à rester impassible.

_**Prends soin de lui, je t'en prie !**_

Je hochais discrètement la tête avant qu'elle ne se volatilise d'ici, dissimulée par l'épaisse fumée mauve émanant du brasier.

Carlisle se mit alors à invectiver mon pauvre frère, lui rappelant encore et encore comment il l'avait mis en garde d'éviter Bella à tout prix, qu'elle était dangereuse, blablabla et blablabla… Incroyable ! Il n'y a décidément pas plus aveugle que celui qui refuse de voir… J'envoyais toute ma sympathie à Edward, lui témoignant ainsi mon soutien et Alice lui pressa affectueusement la main. Si les autres lui tournaient le dos, il pourrait toujours compter sur nous !

Carlisle nous demanda alors d'aider Rosalie et Emmett à chasser. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient plutôt mal en point… Et dire qu'elle ne les avait même pas touchés !

Alors que je soutenais Emmett, Alice faisant de même avec Rosalie, Carlisle s'en prit une fois de plus à Edward, l'envoyant à la maison tel un petit garçon désobéissant, puis l'obligea à prévenir Esmée et Carmen de ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Edward, lui, semblait résigné. Quoiqu'il fasse ou dise, de toute façon, cela n'arrangerait rien bien au contraire… Mais lorsque Carlisle lui cracha au visage qu'Emmett et Rosalie payaient une fois de plus le prix de ses erreurs, je faillis tomber à genoux sous la violence des émotions de mon frère. Les sentiments négatifs qui l'avaient habité pendant de trop nombreuses décennies firent un retour flagrant et j'eus envie de frapper Carlisle pour cela.

Finalement, nous nous mîmes en route, quittant les montagnes aussi vite que nous le pouvions et une fois de retour dans la forêt, j'emmenais Emmett à la recherche d'un ours. Après trois proies, il était capable de se nourrir seul, au bout de cinq, complètement retapé et à la huitième, sa frustration l'emporta.

- La vache, quelle dérouillée ! Une nana, j'me suis fait défoncer par une nana !

Il marmonnait toujours lorsque les autres nous rejoignirent et je fus heureux de voir que Rosalie, Tanya et Irina avaient bien meilleure mine. Ma joie fut cependant de courte durée, j'en avais assez de leurs simagrées…

Nous étions à peine réunis que le lynchage commença. Edward gnagnagna, le monstre blablabla, Edward gnagnagna, le monstre blablabla… et ainsi de suite. Rosalie s'en donnait à cœur joie, répétant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle n'avait cessé de nous prévenir du danger que représentait Bella. Et Carlisle, lui, s'excusait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, car un père digne de ce nom aurait dû écouter les mises en garde de sa fille et ainsi empêcher son fils de faire de telles erreurs.

Éléazar, lui, était étrangement silencieux. Ce que je percevais venant de lui ne me plaisait pas particulièrement. De la peur, évidemment, mais surtout de la curiosité – n'oublions pas qu'il avait été le chasseur de talents officiel des Volturi pendant de nombreux siècles – mais aussi de la convoitise… Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je lui portais une attention particulière, il s'empressa de penser à autre chose afin que ses émotions changent.

- Idiot ! Débile ! Crétin ! Ne pense qu'avec sa bite ! On est dans la merde à cause de lui ! C'est de sa faute, Carlisle, c'est lui qui a amené cette… chose ici ! Il n'a plus sa place dans notre famille, on est en danger à cause de lui !

- Je sais, Rosalie, mais il est toujours ton frère, c'est mon fils ! Nous devons plutôt trouver une solution pour le désenvoûter, ce monstre a une emprise malfaisante sur lui ! Mon pauvre fils est toujours là, je le sais, caché sous toute cette révolte et toute cette perversion, mais il est toujours là !

Je roulais des yeux lorsque Carlisle osa dire que mon petit frère était perverti. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! C'est dingue, ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'Edward n'avait pas changé en mal comme ils semblaient le croire, mais en bien ! Heureux, confiant, croyant en son avenir, amoureux tout simplement. Connaissant Rosalie, je savais que ce dernier point était une partie du problème, Edward osait regarder une autre femme alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, elle.

- … Penses quoi, Jasper ?

- Hein ? Tu disais Carlisle ?

Il leva les yeux, exaspéré que je ne l'aie pas écouté, puis reformula sa question.

- Nous devons absolument trouver une solution pour protéger Edward de ce monstre manipulateur tueur de vampires. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Manipulateur ? Et en quoi ? Tueur de vampires ? Mais quelle preuve as-tu Carlisle, que c'est bien cette fille qui les a tués ?

Carlisle donna l'impression de s'être prit une gifle puis il serra les dents, le regard noir.

- Es-tu aveugle et sourd, Jasper ? Et les cadavres ! Les aveux même de ce monstre !

- Voyons Carlisle, n'as-tu pas encore compris ? Si cette fille avait dit qu'elle était innocente du crime dont vous l'accusez, tu ne l'aurais pas crue ! Tu cherchais un coupable pour ces trois morts et tu en avais un tout désigné sous les mains ! Dois-je te rappeler que, lorsque tu étais encore humain, ton père t'obligeait à participer à la « Chasse aux sorcières » ? N'étais-tu pas horrifié du nombre d'innocents qui étaient chaque jour envoyés au bûcher parce qu'ils étaient de soi-disant vampires ou autres mages noirs ?

- Et toi, as-tu oublié ce qu'elle a dit aux clébards, hein ? Qu'elle allait s'occuper des nomades parce qu'ils avaient tués des humains sur nos terres ? Cracha Rosalie avec véhémence.

- Tu as une mémoire sélective, Rosalie, car si elle a bien dit cela, elle a également prévenu les Quileute qu'elle ne les tuerait pas.

- Bon sang ! Mais de quel côté tu es ? Celui de ta famille ou celui de ce monstre ? S'enflamma ma sœur.

- Je ne suis pour personne, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et je sais qu'elle ne les a pas tués !

- Jasper ! Oublions cinq minutes la mort de ces nomades, as-tu vu ce qu'elle a fait à ton frère ? Ta sœur ? Nos amies ? Implora Carlisle.

Je secouais la tête, blasé. Cette discussion ne mènerait nulle part.

- Dis-moi Carlisle, si les Quileute nous attaquaient injustement, sans aucune raison, et que… Rosalie par exemple, en blessait trois, tu dirais quoi ?

- Mais voyons, c'est évident ! Bien que je condamne la violence, Rosalie n'agirait qu'en cas de légitime défense !

- Alors en quoi est-ce différent de ce que cette Bella a fait, hein ?

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde, de toute façon, il était bien trop choqué par mes paroles, et agrippais la main de mon Alice avant de retourner à la villa. Ma douce épouse était profondément attristée. Elle qui espérait tant pour Edward, qui attendait tant de cette Bella, ne supportait pas de voir que la peur de l'inconnu obscurcissait les pensées rationnelles de notre père. Venant de Rosalie, elle ne s'attendait plus à grand chose, Rosalie ne pense qu'à elle et à son intérêt, mais de voir notre père, en temps normal si compréhensif et compatissant, désormais déraisonnable et médisant, cela la choquait profondément.

Une fois à la maison, je fus surpris de voir Edward auprès de Carmen et Esmée, et lorsque je scannais les émotions des deux femmes, je fus heureux d'y trouver soutien et compassion à l'égard de mon frère. Je prévins alors Edward qu'un véritable lynchage à son sujet avait déjà eu lieu mais qu'un autre l'attendait, autant qu'il s'y prépare ! Il hocha la tête afin de me remercier mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que les autres entraient déjà.

Lorsque Carlisle s'aperçut qu'Edward était aux côtés de sa femme, il s'enflamma, persuadé que mon frère avait oublié de raconter les évènements de la soirée, et lorsqu'Esmée lui fit face, choquée qu'il dise prendre Edward pour un menteur, Carlisle n'eut plus qu'une chose en tête : Esmée et Carmen étaient à leur tour victimes de l'envoûtement de cette Bella.  
À esprit étriqué, pensée étriquée.

Esmée était particulièrement peinée de la réaction démesurée de Carlisle, elle ne reconnaissait pas son époux en cet instant, et lorsque Carlisle s'exclama qu'il n'avait pas besoin de témoins pour être certain que Bella avait bien tué les nomades, Esmée ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Franchement, il y a de quoi !

- Mais enfin, Carlisle, pourquoi aurait-elle nié les avoir tués ? Tu t'es tellement persuadé que cette pauvre fille est une menace que quoiqu'elle dise ou fasse, elle est coupable ! Je suis certaine que si elle avait dit ne pas savoir qui avait tué ces pauvres nomades, tu ne l'aurais pas crue et lui aurais mis les meurtres sur le dos ! Tu sais très bien qu'Edward ne ment pas lorsqu'il te dit que cette fille n'a rien fait, mais tu préfères les accuser à tort ! Que t'arrive-t-il, Carlisle ?

Dire que Carlisle s'était pris une gifle était un euphémisme ! Par contre, un qui s'en prit vraiment une bonne fut Edward, Rosalie ne l'avait pas raté. Le lynchage recommença de plus belle…

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, une fois de plus ! C'est à cause de toi que ce monstre nous a brutalisés ! Défigurés ! C'est à cause de toi, même indirectement, si ces nomades sont morts, assassinés ! Tout ça parce que Monsieur Edward est trop bien pour faire comme tout le monde, il vaut mieux que ça ! Ça fait des années et des années que je sais que tu n'as pas ta place dans cette famille, mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Tu devrais avoir honte et te cacher au fin fond d'une grotte pour tous les torts que tu as causés, tout le mal que tu fais à cette famille ! À cause de toi, Carlisle et Esmée se déchirent ! À cause de toi, j'ai failli perdre mon Emmett ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Égocentrique !

Esmée avait beau lui demander d'arrêter, Rosalie n'en démordait pas, elle déballait son sac. Aaaah… La pauvre petite Rosalie… Sacrée menteuse et manipulatrice qui parvient à cacher ce qu'elle pense réellement ! Ainsi donc, Madame en veut à Edward parce qu'il ne lui a jamais accordé le moindre intérêt ? Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Voir notre frère souffrir et être dégoûté de sa personne au point de vouloir la mort pendant de nombreuses décennies n'est pas un problème pour Rosalie, mais déménager régulièrement, si ! La colère nous en fait dire beaucoup parfois, et là, Rosalie ne se retenait plus. Elle détestait tellement Edward pour sa « différence » qu'elle le voulait malheureux. Pour elle, c'était inconcevable que notre frère ait droit au bonheur ! C'est donc pour ça qu'elle faisait tout pour le caser avec la Denali et Denali bis ? Tsk tsk tsk, Rosalie !

Selon elle, Edward méritait de souffrir parce qu'il le lui devait.

Je tournais vivement mon regard vers Emmett, il n'en revenait pas… Le pauvre, s'apercevoir que sa femme est un monstre d'égoïsme a de quoi retourner, non ?

Tout le monde était plus ou moins choqué par la véhémence de ma sœur, moi-même n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point elle était une garce sans scrupules, et un élan de fierté m'envahit lorsque j'aperçus Edward, mort de rire. Ouhlala ! Rosalie n'apprécie pas !

- Moi, égoïste ? Égocentrique ? Je ne pense qu'à moi ? Elle est bien belle, celle-là ! Qui est vexée que je ne remarque pas sa « stupéfiante splendeur », hein ? Qui veut me voir malheureux parce que je n'ai jamais fait attention à sa misérable petite personne ? Qui ne supporte pas que le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de sa misérable petite personne ? Ce n'est pas moi, Rosalie mais bien toi ! Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne me suis jamais intéressé à toi, mais la réponse est pourtant simple, Rosalie ! Tu es excessivement vaniteuse et imbue de ta pitoyable petite personne, tu as une personnalité insipide et dénuée d'intérêt. Hormis toi et toi-même, tu ne t'intéresses à rien ! Et quand tu ne penses pas à toi, à ton maquillage, à ta coiffure, à tes vêtements, à ton physique, à tes voitures, à toi, toi et encore à toi, là tu te préoccupes 5 minutes d'Emmett ! Je plains sincèrement mon pauvre frère, il n'a rien fait dans sa vie humaine pour mériter un monstre d'égoïsme tel que toi !

Emmett regardait sa femme d'un œil nouveau, à la fois dégoûté et profondément déçu. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments et il aimait Rosalie à la folie.

Lorsque Carlisle leur intima de se taire, je soufflais de soulagement, ce fut malheureusement de courte durée…

- Si j'étais à ta place, je me tairais, Edward ! Comme je disais, Rosalie ne tenait peut-être pas des propos plaisants…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents, exaspéré.

- Jasper, je me passerai de tes commentaires, merci. Le problème n'est pas là. Rosalie a peut-être… abusé, néanmoins elle a mis le doigt sur le fond du problème. Depuis que tu fréquentes cette… Bella, ton comportement s'est considérablement détérioré. Tu ne soutiens même plus ta famille ! Tu préfères soutenir cette… fille démoniaque au prix de notre sérénité familiale, ce qui en résulte des disputes sans fin ! Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, ton frère, ta sœur et nos amies blessés n'en est qu'une triste conséquence ! Cela ne peut plus continuer, Edward, il va falloir te ressaisir au plus vite !

Incroyable ! Edward se fait descendre en flèche par notre sœur mais c'est lui qui prend ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

Mon frère préféra retenir ses paroles, résigné, mais la colère continuait à enfler en lui. Une violente colère, comme je n'en avais encore jamais ressentie chez lui…

Je me focalisais sur mon frère, en cet instant il en avait particulièrement besoin, et tiquais lorsque je me rendis compte de quelque chose d'anormal. Un deuxième foyer de cette rage se faisait sentir en lui, comme si Edward se… dédoublait. Une bataille semblait se mener en lui entre ses deux colères, à savoir laquelle prendrait le pas sur l'autre. J'essayais de le calmer, ça ne marchait pas. Comme si mon talent était bloqué par sa rage…

Le regard noirci par la colère, le front plissé et les sourcils froncés, Edward écoutait les pensées des uns et des autres et ce qu'il percevait nourrissait sa rage, une rage meurtrière.

Je me tournais vers la source de sa colère et compris. Je ne sais pas à quoi Tanya pouvait bien penser mais au vu de la jalousie et de la haine qui émanaient d'elle à grands flots, ça ne devait pas être joli-joli… Edward se mit à gronder doucement, un grognement mauvais, macabre, puis il ouvrit les yeux et incendia la Denali de ses prunelles obsidiennes. Le feulement d'avertissement de mon frère n'aida pourtant pas la gourde à se ressaisir, bien au contraire…

Puis tout se passa très vite, si vite que je peinais à voir.

Telle une lance, le bras d'Edward fusa en direction de Tanya à une vitesse ahurissante avant que la main de mon frère ne s'enroule étroitement autour de son cou. Une seconde ils étaient à côté de nous, et l'autre il la maintenait plaquée contre le mur, leurs visages au même niveau. D'ignobles borborygmes sortaient de la bouche de Tanya alors qu'elle se faisait pratiquement étrangler par mon frère, désormais dominé par cette rage étrangère, violente, meurtrière, et ce que je vis sur son visage me fit peur. Il n'y avait plus une once d'humanité désormais, Edward n'était plus qu'un prédateur avide de sang et de mort. Mais le changement le plus frappant, et ce qui me marqua le plus, fut ses yeux. Ses prunelles étaient passées d'un onyx pur à cette étrange couleur dorée et argentée à la fois, ces deux billes de cristal que nous avions vues lors des rave-party… Sauf que cette fois-ci, ses pupilles étaient rouge sang. Deux minuscules points carmin entachant cette étrangeté lumineuse. Un sourire démoniaque étirait ses lèvres pleines alors que nous étions tous bien trop hébétés pour réagir.

- Je vais te tuer cette fois-ci, Tanya… Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, encore et encore, mais non, tu es incapable de comprendre une simple demande, hein ? Tu es nuisible, une menace à ma tranquillité, et il est hors de question que tu me pourrisses l'existence une seule minute de plus…

La voix de mon frère était étrangement sifflante et modulée, à la fois semblable mais tellement différente de sa voix habituelle !

Éléazar regardait la scène avec une sorte de curiosité morbide qui ne me plaisait pas du tout tandis que Carmen et Irina pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Carmen inquiète qu'Edward ne s'en remette pas s'il en venait réellement à tuer Tanya, Irina terrorisée à l'idée de subir un sort identique à sa sœur.

Les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, un sifflement rauque sortant de sa gorge, la tête rejetée en arrière, Edward semblait particulièrement létal alors qu'il aspirait l'air.

- JASPER ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! S'époumona Carlisle les yeux exorbités, effrayé.

- Ça ne marche pas, il me bloque !

Une étrange vapeur rouge émana alors du corps de Tanya, par tous les pores de sa peau, avant que sa bouche ne s'entrouvre également, apparemment contre sa volonté puisque Tanya semblait particulièrement terrorisée. Ce que je vis ensuite me perturba autant que cela m'horrifia. Au fur et à mesure qu'Edward aspirait, Tanya semblait se… dessécher alors qu'une boule lumineuse rouge enflait dans sa bouche. Les bras et jambes désormais malingres, les joues creuses, les cheveux filasses, le visage semblant avoir pris 1000 ans, le corps émacié et cette lumière rouge emplissant totalement sa bouche, Tanya faisait peur à voir. Une terreur pure habitait la Denali qui n'avait plus la force de se débattre, l'un de ses bras venant de se détacher tout seul de son épaule. Mon frère, lui, semblait en transe, comme s'il n'était plus aux commandes de son propre corps…

Carlisle et Rosalie se jetèrent alors sur Edward et essayèrent de l'obliger à relâcher la Denali.

- ARRÊTE EDWARD ! ARRÊTE, FILS ! TU VAS LA TUER !

Mais Edward n'était plus là, et je pris peur lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Carlisle et Rosalie, ses yeux se fermant de plaisir et les narines frémissantes. Tanya, ressemblant désormais plus à une momie desséchée qu'à autre chose, eut droit à un léger moment de répit, l'étrange lumière rouge toujours coincée dans la bouche, lorsque la Chose qui avait pris les commandes d'Edward se focalisa sur notre père et notre sœur. Eux aussi furent rapidement desséchés, plus vite encore que Tanya - peut-être est-ce une question d'âge ? – les boules lumineuses rouges gonflant entre leurs lèvres, aspirant leur vitalité.

Je compris alors une chose, mes entrailles se tordant de frayeur et dévasté par l'impuissance face à cette situation désespérée: il ne fallait pas que ces… lumières, quelles qu'elles soient, quittent leurs corps et ne soient surtout pas avalées par « Edward », sinon nous pouvions faire une croix sur eux, ils mourraient...

Esmée suppliait Edward d'arrêter entre deux pleurs hystériques mais il n'était plus là depuis longtemps… La curiosité morbide d'Éléazar, elle, atteignit des sommets.

Je me débattais avec Emmett, l'empêchant de se ruer sur Edward de peur qu'il ne subisse le même sort, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas terrifiant. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

Bella était là, dans toute son inhumaine splendeur, ses prunelles d'ordinaire d'un chocolat fondu désormais cristallisées, luminescentes, réfléchissant la lumière. Elle fondit sur Edward bien trop rapidement pour nos yeux et lui referma violemment la bouche, appuyant férocement sur sa mâchoire inférieure.

- ARRÊTE EDWARD ! TU VAS LES TUER !

Oh mon Dieu… Sa voix !

À la fois déformée, modulée et démultipliée, comme si une centaine de voix différentes fusionnaient en une seule.

Pour seule réponse, la… chose qui avait pris l'apparence de mon frère siffla furieusement et rouvrit la bouche avant d'aspirer de plus belle. La jeune femme secoua la tête avec condescendance lorsque trois boules rouges lumineuses quittèrent simultanément les corps de Tanya, Carlisle et Rosalie qui, tels des pantins désarticulés, étaient grotesquement figés contre le mur.

Désormais à genoux, accablé par le chagrin, la terreur et l'angoisse des uns et des autres, j'eus bien du mal à percevoir la suite des évènements. Subitement, alors que les billes carmin étaient à mi-chemin entre leurs propriétaires et Edward, Bella fit un geste de la main rappelant étrangement le smash d'un tennisman, et renvoya les boules lumineuses, apparemment leurs essences vitales, dans les corps de Tanya, Carlisle et Rosalie qui gisaient au sol, amoindris, avant de s'approcher de mon frère si rapidement que je n'avais rien perçu de son déplacement. Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de mon frère et cela aurait pu ressembler à un acte amoureux si elle n'aspirait pas à son tour, dans un sifflement rauque, les yeux rivés sur Edward. Plus rapidement que ce qu'il s'était produit depuis que la « chose » avait pris possession de mon frère, une boule noire et opaque quitta sa bouche, rapidement engloutie par Bella qui déglutit difficilement. De violents frissons parcoururent son petit corps et elle rejeta la tête en arrière avant d'exhaler un nuage de poussières noires qui percutèrent bruyamment le sol, au moment où mon frère tombait lourdement au sol, à moitié conscient.

Bella, le dos courbé et les mains sur les genoux, peinait à reprendre son souffle. Elle toussa à quelques reprises, crachotant quelques unes de ces «poussières» qui étaient restées coincées dans sa bouche, avant de se tourner vers Carlisle, Rosalie et Tanya, son regard étrangement luminescent affichait clairement son soulagement. Je me tournais alors vers eux et m'apaisais instantanément en voyant qu'ils avaient retrouvés leurs apparences normales, bien qu'ils semblaient particulièrement secoués. Entre nous, il y a de quoi… Je relâchais mon emprise sur Emmett et il se précipita vers Rosalie, l'enlaçant étroitement au point de lui broyer les os.

- Rosie ! Tu vas bien ma louloute ?

Rosalie se contenta de hocher la tête, encore abrutie par les évènements qui venaient de se produire, tandis qu'Emmett la palpait de haut en bas afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Esmée, quant à elle, enlaça étroitement Carlisle avant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures puis, satisfaite de voir qu'il allait relativement bien, elle l'embrassa sans aucune retenue. Voyant que personne ne semblait se préoccuper de son état, Tanya commença à pleurnicher jusqu'à ce qu'Irina, prise de pitié, n'aille l'éteindre en roulant des yeux. Elles frémirent de peur lorsque leurs regards se posèrent furtivement sur Edward, un contre-coup de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et feulèrent furieusement lorsqu'elles aperçurent Bella à ses côtés. Aaaah jalousie, quand tu nous tiens !

Edward était secoué par de violents spasmes et Bella s'agenouilla à côté de sa tête avant de la poser délicatement sur ses genoux et de se pencher au-dessus de son visage. Elle exhala alors lentement et mon frère gémit, de plaisir sembla-t-il, avant de fermer les yeux et de tomber dans une forme d'inconscience. Alors que Bella lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, enlevant les quelques mèches qui lui barraient le front, Esmée la héla doucement. Bella se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé.

- Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous et…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, je l'ai fait pour lui ! Si les choses avaient mal tourné…

Une grimace chagrine déforma son beau visage lorsqu'elle pensa à ce qu'il serait advenu de mon frère s'il s'était retrouvé avec leurs trois morts sur la conscience, puis elle haussa les épaules avant de cajoler le visage d'Edward qui semblait dormir paisiblement, la tête sur ses genoux.

Alice souhaitant s'approcher d'eux, j'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille, tiraillé par la peur. Du haut de son mètre 55, elle me toisa d'un regard noir avant d'enfoncer violemment son talon sur mes orteils pour que je la relâche. Bon gré, mal gré, je la laissais partir et elle se laissa délicatement tomber à genoux à leurs côtés.

- Il dort ? Chuchota-elle de peur de le réveiller.

- Non. Je l'ai plongé dans une sorte d'état méditatif profond qui l'aide à se mettre en phase avec son moi intérieur. Répondit Bella sans cesser ses caresses.

- Gnééé ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé n'aurait jamais, jamais dû se produire… Il n'est pas prêt, les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses, à la fois pour vous mais surtout pour lui. Il a besoin de se régénérer, c'est pour ça que je le garde sous mon contrôle…

Plusieurs vagues de fureur m'atteignirent à la suite des paroles de Bella et du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Rosalie qui repoussait violemment Emmett avant de se ruer sur la jeune femme et de l'arracher des côtés de mon frère. Étrangement, Bella se laissa faire sans broncher, le regard impassible, alors que ma sœur la secouait telle une poupée de chiffons avant de la plaquer brutalement contre le mur.

- Espèce de monstre… Qu'as-tu fait à mon frère ?

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu d'autre chose que de son malheur, Rosalie ?

- Tu ne sais rien !

Alors que Rosalie continuait à cogner la jeune femme contre le mur, Carlisle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Relâche-la, Rosalie, ça ne résoudra rien.

- Mais enfin, Carlisle !

- Lâche-la !

Rosalie geignit avant de libérer Bella de son emprise. Cette dernière avait un petit sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de silence, Carlisle se tourna vers elle, dégoûté.

- J'ai empêché ma fille de te faire du mal, tu pourrais au moins dire « merci » ! Cracha-t-il avec dédain.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu me remercier lorsque j'ai préservé vos existences, Carlisle Cullen ! Et ta fille, me faire mal ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

Son éclat de rire fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le visage de mon père se déforma de fureur.

- Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ? Et ne réponds pas « rien », tu l'as avoué ! Tu as avoué que tu le contrôlais ! Que lui as-tu fait ?

- J'ai dit que je contrôlais son espèce de sommeil, pas que je le contrôlais lui. Et je ne lui ai rien fait.

- MENSONGES ! Cette… chose qui nous a attaqués n'était pas mon fils, il était sous ton contrôle !

- Non Carlisle, il n'était que le résultat de votre haine et de votre colère, injustifiées à son égard. _Vous_ êtes responsables de son état…

Alors que Carlisle et Rosalie continuaient à invectiver la jeune femme, rapidement aidés par Irina et Tanya qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, le double foyer de fureur que j'avais senti plus tôt dans la soirée fit son apparition, mais bien plus violent. Si violent que je me retrouvais à genoux pour essayer de la contenir. Edward s'était relevé d'un bond, bien plus rapide qu'il ne l'était en temps normal, et une fois de plus je n'étais pas face à mon frère mais à la… chose qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps.

Bombardé de haine, de terreur, de rage, d'effroi… de tous côtés, je n'arrivais plus à me contenir et bientôt, j'entendis la voix puissante de Bella nous implorer tous.

- Pas de sentiments négatifs, surtout pas ! Focalisez-vous sur la joie ! La sérénité ! L'amour ! Jasper, aide-moi ! AIDE-MOI !

Ses prunelles luminescentes me clouaient sur place tandis que celles de mon frère, légèrement plus opaques et aux pupilles rouge sang me terrorisaient. J'essayais de faire ce que Bella me demandait mais n'y arrivais pas. Autour de moi, ils étaient tous à genoux, terrassés par la haine, la colère, la fureur et l'effroi que je leur projetais tandis qu'Edward semblait exulter de toute cette négativité.

- JASPER ! RESSAISIS-TOI !

Je compris alors que la… chose qui avait pris possession de mon frère se nourrissait de toutes ces émotions négatives et, au prix d'un intense effort, je répondis à la supplique de Bella. Me focalisant sur l'amour de mon Alice, la paix que j'avais trouvée auprès des Cullen, la fraternité que j'avais découvert avec Edward et Emmett, le plaisir de vivre une existence paisible et projetais ces émotions dans la pièce, bombardant tout le monde et les obligeant ainsi à ressentir eux-mêmes ces sentiments positifs. La lueur carmin présente dans les prunelles d'Edward s'oblitéra et mon frère, les yeux toujours aussi étranges, à la fois semblables à ceux de Bella de par leur luminescence mais surtout d'un noir d'encre, tomba à genoux, le corps parcouru de violents spasmes tel un humain en crise de manque. Me focalisant sur son ressenti, je m'aperçus qu'il était affamé.

Son regard croisa celui de Bella et je perçus tout d'abord sa surprise, il ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte de sa présence, puis un violent sentiment de trahison lorsqu'il aperçut prunelles de la jeune femme, et enfin une profonde impuissance.

- Bella… aide… moi…

Ses derniers mots flottaient encore dans l'air alors qu'ils avaient tous deux disparus, volatilisés. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de m'assurer que je ne délirais pas lorsqu'Emmett parla d'une voix blanche.

- Ben mes aïeux, c'est quoi c'bordel ?


	26. 25 - Symbiose

Hellooo°°° !

What's up tout l'monde?

Ici il fait lourd, trop lourd, l'atmosphère en est presque à couper au couteau tant le temps est malsain. Si l'orage pouvait péter un bon coup et nous apporter un peu de fraîcheur...

Une fois encore, j'ai eu droit à quelques théories de votre cru, c'était sympa !

Ce chapitre apportera un début de réponse, mais vraiment un tout petit, hein? Et surtout, premier depuis le début de cette fic, un lémon ! Il a été réclamé, attendu, il s'est fait désirer, mais ça y'est, il est enfin là !

Un peu de sérieux et réponses aux reviews :

**Sandry :** Ta théorie du Yin et du Yang n'est pas si mauvaise que ça mais malheureusement ce n'est pas ça... Par contre, en ce qui concerne l'énergie... :p BING! trouvé ! Bella et le DJ sont bien une seule et même personne !

**Puceron52 :** à oui? toi aussi tu as un cerf-volant? (plus poétique et surtout plus sympa que d'avoir un cerveau lent :p) bonne, mauvaise, mauvaise, bonne, bonne, mauvaise... pfffiou ! c'est que je m'en emmêlerais presque les pinceaux moi ! Alors oui, Edward est un mélange de deux espèces puisque c'est un hybride. Mi-vampire et mi-vous ne le saurez pas maintenant mouahahah ! Ce n'est pas une question de "mal" se nourrir ou de "bien" se nourrir, c'est qu'il ne sait pas comment le faire (début de réponse dans le prochain chapitre), et comme il n'a jamais "appris", ça tourne mal. Tu peux te cacher tant que tu veux, j'enverrai la meute de cabots puants te traquer ;)

**Tia63 :** "auteur de mon ceur"... snif ! comme c'est beau ! J'en ai la larme à l'oeil ! Merci revieweuse vénérée ! 3 Je suis d'accord, un monde sans Tanya est un monde merveilleux qui tournerait presque rond ! Et petit creux, petit creux... tout le monde a droit à une fringale de temps à autre, non?

**Attila :** Bingo ! DJ = Bella !déjà un point de checké ;) je sais pas si ça se dit mais moi je le dis. Le titre est à moitié clair, comme tu le dis, et il se précisera au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! ce n'est pas pour rien que cette fiction s'intitule "incubus anomaly". Maintenant, à savoir pourquoi exactement.. il va falloir creuser ! ;p C'est vrai que son pétage de plomb pourrait faire de lui un "vampirophage" mais... va falloir encore quelques chapitres pour le savoir, toc !

Merci à _**Guest, Camelia Bella **_(cette fic est issue d'un rêve que j'ai fait. Tordu je sais, mais vrai !)_**, Floraline, Guest#2, Canada02, Fifi72, Isoname, PtitCoeurFragile, Nedwige Stew, Louvecb**_(non, non, Bella n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout, une Ménade ! Cherchez pas, vous trouverez pas :p)_**, et Triskelle Sparrow **_(tagadatsointsoin ! zimboum ! tagadatsointsoin ! bah quoi? tu parles bien de fanfare, non?) pour vos reviews grandement savourées !

Et surtout, un immense MERCI à _**Méla Cullen**_ pour son super oeil de lynx traqueur de fautes !

Sur ce, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps ! alors bon week-end, bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

_**PS : N'oubliez pas, alerte lemon sur ce chapitre ! donc pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés, zappez vers la moitié ;)**_

* * *

_**POV Edward :**_

Je ne comprenais plus rien… Je ne savais plus où j'en étais ni même quoi penser…

Un instant, j'étais submergé par une étrange forme d'inconscience, l'esprit recouvert par un voile sombre, non, rouge, rouge de haine, rouge comme le sang, rouge comme l'envie de tuer, incapable de voir autre chose que ce vermillon effroyable annonciateur de satiété et guidé par cette haine incommensurable, pour ensuite sombrer dans un océan de sérénité, un abîme lumineux et paisible, une béatitude telle que je n'en avais jamais connue. Malheureusement, ce Nirvana fut de bien trop courte durée, le voile écarlate recouvrant une fois de plus mes pensées. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à m'en libérer, je fus assailli par les pensées terrorisées de ma famille et par une faim insoutenable. Ce que je percevais dans leurs esprits était sans queue ni tête, ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Ils devaient être dans une sorte d'hystérie collective, c'était impensable, impossible autrement !

La faim torturant mes entrailles, je m'aperçus alors que j'étais à genoux à même le sol et, me fiant à mon odorat, je me rendis compte que Bella était parmi nous. Surpris de la savoir ici après les horreurs que Carlisle et Rosalie avaient racontées à son sujet, j'ouvris donc les yeux, et lorsque je croisais son regard, j'eus l'impression de me pétrifier sur place en découvrant deux globes d'un cristal le plus pur et le plus luminescent possible rivés sur moi…

Un puissant sentiment de trahison s'empara de moi lorsque je compris qui elle était et ce que je représentais pour elle. Ma créature nourricière face à son erreur, son anomalie. N'étais-je donc que ça ? Une simple erreur de parcours à rectifier ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? J'aurais pu le comprendre, nom d'un chien ! S'était-elle donc à ce point jouée de moi ? Une peine incommensurable m'envahit mais la faim tenaillante fut finalement insupportable, je crus en devenir fou.

Malgré mon chagrin, ma douleur et ma colère, je ravalais ma fierté et la suppliais du regard. J'avais si mal…

- Bella… aide… moi…

Avant même que je n'aie le temps de prononcer le dernier mot, elle m'avait déjà délicatement pris entre ses bras avant de s'élancer rapidement au beau milieu de la forêt. À peine conscient tant la faim m'abrutissait d'une douleur insoutenable, je sentais simplement l'air fouetter mes cheveux, signe qu'elle se déplaçait à une vitesse effarante. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, j'inspirais sa délicieuse fragrance, essayant tant bien que mal de me focaliser dessus afin de soulager ma douleur, lorsque je la sentis finalement décélérer. Je dégageai tant bien que mal mon visage de sa peau satinée et ouvris péniblement les yeux pour finalement me rendre compte que nous étions au bord de ce petit lac, au pied de la montagne.

Je sentis alors que Bella entrait dans l'eau, et lorsque je fus totalement immergé, à l'exception de la tête, elle continua à nous déplacer. Je compris qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cascade, tant les remous et le vacarme se faisaient plus tumultueux. Les trombes d'eau fouettaient mon visage, preuve que nous étions au cœur de la cascade, je tentais de me défaire de son étreinte, en vain. J'avais si mal !

- SSSh… Détends-toi Edward, fais-moi confiance… Fais-moi confiance, mon petit vampire !

J'aurais tant aimé lui répondre que je le savais, mais pouvais-je réellement avoir encore confiance en elle ? Elle m'avait caché tant de choses…

- Je sais et j'en suis désolée… Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur mon front puis elle s'écarta après l'avoir embrassé, bien trop chastement et brièvement à mon goût. J'entendis un bref ricanement et compris que Bella avait perçu mes pensées, une fois de plus. J'en aurais été mortifié si je n'avais pas aussi mal…

- Ça va vite passer, je te le promets. Détends-toi maintenant.

J'ouvris alors péniblement les yeux pour découvrir les alentours. J'avais la tête posée sur les genoux de Bella, elle-même assise sur un énorme rocher poli par l'érosion. L'eau cascadait violemment sur nos corps, s'en aurait presque été insupportable si le spectacle de Bella, ruisselante d'eau, ne compensait pas largement la brutalité de l'élément. Ses pupilles luminescentes se posèrent brièvement sur moi et je fus capable de les voir pétiller d'amusement avant que Bella ne retrouve son sérieux.

- Concentres-toi cinq minutes, veux-tu ?

Elle posa alors une main sur mon torse, au niveau du cœur, puis tendit son autre bras afin qu'il traverse l'épais rideau d'eau, en direction de la forêt. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et aspira dans un sifflement rauque. J'avais vaguement l'impression que ce geste me rappelait quelque chose mais, peinant à garder les yeux à moitié ouverts, je préférais me concentrer, bien que difficilement, sur ce que je voyais. Cela fut payant puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes, j'aperçus une étrange vapeur bleutée se dégager des gouttelettes d'eau et une autre, cette fois-ci, d'un vert bouteille, émaner des arbres. Avec un peu de concentration, je pouvais distinguer une troisième brume, grisâtre, en provenance de la montagne.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ssssh… Détends-toi Edward…

Les vapeurs blafardes, légèrement colorées, se mirent à scintiller faiblement, des millions d'étincelles bleues, vertes et grises s'enroulaient en volutes, ondulant sur elles-mêmes avant de s'avancer inexorablement jusqu'à moi. J'aurais aimé m'intéresser à cet étrange phénomène si je n'avais pas aussi mal, mais les entrailles tordues par la douleur me rendaient délirant. Un atroce supplice...

Je sentis alors quelque chose couler dans ma gorge, à la fois immatérielle et substantielle, nourrissante, douce, chaude et apaisante. J'avalais goulûment sous les encouragements télépathiques de Bella, recouvrant peu à peu mes forces, la douleur s'effaçant pour laisser place à la vitalité, mon esprit débarrassé de la souffrance devenait plus clair, mes pensées plus aiguisées, et alors qu'une onde de plaisir fulgurante traversait mon corps, prometteuse d'une jouissance dévastatrice, tout s'arrêta, subitement. Une frustration telle que je n'en avais jamais connue auparavant s'empara de moi et je hurlais mon déplaisir, rugissant férocement. Encore ! J'en veux encore !

- Alors débrouilles-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur le regard amusé de Bella. Le petit sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres me fit grogner.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Edward…

Son visage désormais dénué de tout amusement et un sourcil haussé me montraient clairement qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'il valait mieux pour moi que j'évite de lui grogner dessus à l'avenir, mais j'en voulais encore, plus encore, et la désinvolture avec laquelle elle m'avait dit de me débrouiller n'avait fait que renforcer ma frustration. Comment voulait-elle que je fasse ? Je l'implorais du regard, essayant de l'attendrir.

- Bellaaa… s'il te plait ! Encore, j'en veux encore !

- Je sais Edward, et je t'ai déjà répondu, à toi de te débrouiller maintenant !

- Huuuun ! Et tu veux que je fasse comment, hein ? En claquant des doigts ?

Ayant oublié, l'espace de quelques secondes, que j'étais entre ses bras, je me retrouvais subitement à recracher l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ma bouche après que Bella m'eut lâché, passablement énervée par le ton que j'avais employé. J'émergeais alors au plus vite, enfin si se trouver au cœur d'une cascade peut être considéré comme émerger, et je me dégageais les yeux des mèches dégoulinantes d'eau qui brouillaient ma vue. Bella me faisait face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sourcils haussés, attendant apparemment quelque chose de ma part. J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi… Bella secoua alors la tête en soufflant de dépit avant de me lancer un regard amusé.

- Ça y est ? C'est terminé ? Parce que ce n'est pas en te comportant comme un enfant de cinq ans avec moi que tu arriveras à quelque chose, Edward !

- Ah. Ah. Très drôle, Bella, très drôle. Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, hein ?

Malheureusement, parler alors qu'on se trouve au cœur d'une chute d'eau est un exercice passablement désagréable, surtout pour un vampire… Je passais alors derrière le rideau d'eau et une fois au sec, enfin façon de parler, je crachais l'eau qui s'était une fois de plus infiltrée dans ma bouche en frissonnant de dégoût. Je m'ébrouais alors et coulais un regard vers Bella. Je me secouais afin de me remettre les idées en place, je devais divaguer, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle se lèche les lèvres avec envie… Je voulus me mettre des claques d'avoir de telles idées délirantes !

Alors que je profitais d'être au sec pour m'asseoir et vouloir un semblant de réponse à la multitude de questions que je me posais, sa main s'enroula étroitement autour de mon poignet et Bella me tira avec une force impressionnante à ses côtés, et je me retrouvais instantanément au cœur de la chute, le corps fouetté une fois de plus par la puissance de l'eau. Je me secouais inutilement.

- Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Nous n'avons pas de source énergétique plus puissante à disposition pour le moment. Bien que le cycle lunaire ne soit pas à son apogée, cela fera pourtant l'affaire.

- Hein ?

- Je parle de la puissance hydraulique, Edward. Elle sera notre principale ressource pour le moment.

Ah ! Rien que ça ! Un faible ricanement m'échappa lorsque je compris à quel point elle était sérieuse. Et je devais faire quoi ? Invoquer l'esprit de l'eau pour que cela fonctionne ? Je devais avoir l'air passablement stupide à l'observer ainsi, bouche ouverte et ahuri, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que son charabia n'était pas des plus clair ! Bella roula des yeux avant de me tirer brusquement à elle, de me forcer à m'asseoir sur un rocher situé au cœur de l'eau, et de poser délicatement son front contre le mien.

- Là… Détends-toi, Edward…

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je ne sais même pas ce que tu attends de moi !

- Fais-le vide… Oui… Comme ça… Laisse-toi guider par ma voix… Libère-toi de toute pensée, de toute entrave physique ou spirituelle… Ouvre tes chakras… Ouvre les portes de ta perception…

Cela fut alors plus fort que moi, j'explosais de rire.

- Ah ! Ah ! Désolé Bella ! J'ai… jamais… cru… à toutes ces… conneries… New-Age… Ah ! Ah !

J'entendis un faible grondement et entre deux éclats de rire, je croisais son regard. Les deux puits de lumière étaient braqués sur moi. Je sentis alors comme une pression sur mon cortex et Bella recommença à parler, de cette voix étrange et démultipliée.

- Laisse-moi te guider, Edward… Ferme les yeux…

Je lui obéis.

- Fais le vide… Comme ça… Oui… Très bien… Étends ta perception au-delà du palpable… du réel… Plonge-toi au plus profond de ton être… Tu dois ne faire qu'un avec ton moi intérieur… Oui… Comme ça… Fusionne avec… Des portes sont apparues, ce sont tes chakras… Ouvre-les… Sens… Ressens… Et ouvre les yeux Edward… À la fois physiquement et spirituellement… Découvre ton univers Edward… Découvre et ressens…

Guidé par les paroles de Bella et par cette étrange pression sur mon cortex, j'avais fait le vide en moi comme elle le souhaitait, avant d'avoir accès à plusieurs portes, de vraies portes, que j'avais ouvertes simultanément, je ne sais comment. Et alors que j'ouvrais les yeux à la demande de Bella, je fus subjugué par ce monde nouveau, cet univers des plus étranges que je découvrais pour la première fois.

Tout n'était qu'énergie.

Du flux et du reflux constant de l'eau, de la brise qui agitait paresseusement les feuilles dans les arbres, de la sève qui coulait dans les troncs, des minéraux qui se trouvaient dans la roche, des stridulations des insectes, les étoiles qui pulsaient, vibraient à des millions d'années-lumière d'ici… J'avais l'impression de découvrir le monde pour la première fois et il était absolument magnifique !

Le monde était un vaste réseau constitué de centaines de milliers, que dis-je, de millions de flux énergétiques de couleurs chatoyantes qui émanaient de tout côté, chaque source plus belle et plus lumineuse que la précédente, je voyais pour la première fois des camaïeux de couleurs dont certaines m'étaient inconnues jusqu'à ce jour ! Des dégradés de rouge… de bleu… de vert… de mauve… de gris… d'une couleur rappelant également le noir mais si lumineuse qu'elle aurait pu passer pour un blanc éclatant. C'était époustouflant à observer, je me sentais si petit face à une telle merveille !

Des milliers de courants énergétiques provenaient de toute part, à la fois tous reliés les uns aux autres et pourtant tous distincts. J'avais l'impression que mon corps bouillonnait, désireux de se mettre en phase avec toute cette énergie, mais j'avais tellement peur de rompre le charme ! En proie à l'impuissance, je me tournais alors vers Bella. Un sourire bienveillant éclairait son visage mais je fus frappé par son regard. Ce que j'avais pris pour deux billes de cristal, deux billes luminescentes, n'étaient en fait que deux arcs en ciel irisés déployant toutes ces couleurs que je voyais pour la première fois… Lorsque je pris conscience de l'intensité énergétique qui émanait d'elle, je gémis. Bella semblait rayonner d'énergie. Bleu, rouge, vert, jaune, blanc, mauve… des millions de filaments colorés à elle seule, se dégradant en millions de nuances différentes ! Je me sentais si petit, si ridicule face à elle ! Je me tournais alors vers le reste du monde, l'observant avec mes nouveaux yeux, avide de découvrir une fois de plus cette… communion sensorielle, mais par moi-même désormais.

- Vas-y Edward, n'aies pas peur !

Une fois de plus, je me laissais guider par la voix de Bella et alors que je me connectais à ce réseau énergétique des plus complexes, mes yeux s'exorbitèrent lorsque j'aperçus tous les flux converger vers moi, comme si j'étais l'élément principal de ce circuit énergétique. Des milliers, non des millions de filaments lumineux se focalisaient sur moi, et une fois connecté aux différentes essences, végétales, minérales, animales… je me repaissais. Oh Dieu que c'est bon !

Sentir toute cette énergie affluer… nourrir… C'était si plaisant !

Un sourire béat aux lèvres, extatique de cette expérience absolument époustouflante, je me tournais vers Bella et gémis d'envie en apercevant que la couleur pourpre prédominait maintenant dans son essence, si lumineuse, puissante, si vibrante ! Elle était spectaculaire à voir, entre ce pourpre rayonnant de son corps et ces filaments bleus lumineux qui coulaient à grands flots sur elle, Bella étant encore au cœur de la cascade.

Je brûlais d'envie de fusionner avec ce pourpre… je voulais tant m'en repaître ! C'est gémissant de plaisir que je me jetais sur elle, enroulant mes doigts dans ses cheveux et plaquant brusquement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bella hoqueta de surprise mais la stupeur fit rapidement place au désir alors qu'elle répondait à mon baiser, ses lèvres aussi urgentes que les miennes, sa langue aussi gourmande et curieuse, audacieuse et téméraire. À bout de souffle, je libérais sa bouche et m'attaquais à son cou alors que son petit corps souple s'enroulait étroitement autour du mien. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, je suçotais, mordillais chaque parcelle de peau à ma portée et, les deux mains posées sur ses fesses, pétrissant son petit cul sans aucune retenue, je la pressais contre moi et la faisais glisser contre mon corps, sifflant d'un mélange de plaisir et d'inconfort à chaque fois qu'elle effleurait mon érection proéminente. Je léchais doucement ses lèvres avant de m'attaquer à sa bouche une fois de plus, gémissant de plaisir.

- Oooh… Bella !

- Je t'en prie Edward… Je t'en prie !

Je fus bientôt incapable de me contrôler. Entre le ton suppliant de sa voix, le rayonnement énergétique émanant de son corps, la douceur de ses lèvres et les sensations qu'elle faisait naître en moi, Bella m'ôta toute forme de raison. Alors que je fouillais sa bouche goulûment, m'enivrant de son exquise saveur, je la plaquais contre la paroi rocheuse, tremblant de tous mes membres de la sentir se mouvoir aussi effrontément contre mon corps. Je passais une main sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau chaude et soyeuse du bout des doigts, et gémis de plaisir contre ses lèvres lorsque je ne rencontrais aucune entrave après avoir timidement posé ma main sur un sein. Bella réagit à mon contact telle une flamme, se cambrant entre mes bras, le corps vibrant, avide de caresses.

L'arôme envoûtant de sa peau devint plus capiteux au fur et à mesure que mes caresses se faisaient moins timides sur sa poitrine, la petite caverne qui nous abritait était saturée de son parfum, l'air embaumait son enivrante fragrance au point où je n'en étais même plus émoustillé, mais carrément excité. Son odeur à la fois florale et fruitée, aux touches de freesia, de jasmin et de lavande, de fraise, de poire et de miel, agissait sur moi tel le chant des sirènes. Eût-elle été humaine, j'aurais été incapable de résister à son attrait, alors que là, son exceptionnelle fragrance était un véritable appel au sexe… La raison me quitta instantanément, je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce qui était raisonnable ou même convenable, je n'étais plus guidé que par mon envie d'elle, mon besoin de la faire mienne.

Je m'arrachais difficilement de ses lèvres en gémissant et l'allongeais délicatement sur le sol rocailleux, agenouillé entre ses jambes, pétrissant ses cuisses à deux mains tout en m'abreuvant de ce pourpre irradiant de son corps. Elle était si belle ainsi, les yeux voilés par le désir et la bouche entrouverte, son corps frétillant sous mon regard, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration erratique !

Un grognement sourd roula dans ma gorge, l'écho se répercutant sur les parois rocheuses au point d'en couvrir presque le grondement de l'eau, et le regard braqué sur Bella, je posais doucement mon index sur son cou délicat avant de laisser mon doigt glisser lentement entre ses seins, puis son ventre, déchirant de l'ongle l'étoffe qui la cachait toujours à ma vue et, attrapant les deux pans de tissu à deux mains, je les déchirais brusquement.

Bella hoqueta face à mon audace mais ne fit aucun geste pour m'arrêter. Je gémis d'envie lorsque j'aperçus ses seins dardant fièrement, leurs bouts tendus et durcis par le désir avaient toute mon attention. Ronds, fermes, laiteux et très, très généreux… Je me léchais les lèvres avec envie, impatient à l'idée de les gouter. Mon regard balaya lentement son corps une dernière fois, s'attardant aux endroits où le pourpre semblait rayonner plus intensément, ses lèvres, sa poitrine, son bas-ventre, son intimité. Je fronçais des sourcils en voyant que ses cuisses étaient toujours gainées de denim puis avec une lenteur délibérée, je remontais doucement mes mains de ses pieds puis le long de ses jambes interminables, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors que Bella frémissait sous mes caresses, et une fois arrivé à la ceinture de son jean, je jouais quelques instants avec le bouton avant de le faire sauter entre mon pouce et mon index puis de la débarrasser de cette encombrante étoffe.

J'inspirais profondément, m'enivrant de son envoûtant parfum et grognais une fois de plus lorsque son intimité me fut dévoilée. Hormis ses longs cils épais qui effleuraient ses pommettes, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés et sa lourde chevelure soyeuse et bouclée, Bella était absolument imberbe. Les yeux rivés sur son mont de vénus luisant de son désir, je me léchais les lèvres, là encore pressé de la savourer… Je me délectais de cette vision angélique tout mon saoul, elle était absolument magnifique, époustouflante de beauté. Un appel à la luxure, un péché à l'état pur.

Bella gémit et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites devant mon envie manifeste, puis d'un geste vif, elle enroula ses doigts dans mes cheveux et m'attira jusqu'à elle avant de s'emparer furieusement de mes lèvres. Elle fut beaucoup moins délicate que moi avec mon tee-shirt, se contentant de me l'arracher brusquement avant de me presser contre son corps.

Le contraste entre sa peau souple et brûlante, et la mienne, dure et glacée, était incroyablement délicieux, et lorsque je sentis ses seins pressés et durs contre mon torse, je ne tins plus. Je m'arrachais de sa bouche et picorais son cou, son buste, de baisers avant d'arriver au renflement de sa poitrine. Je titillais doucement un sein du bout de la langue avant d'enrouler mes lèvres autour d'un succulent téton en gémissant de plaisir. Si sa peau avait un arôme envoûtant, ce n'était qu'une broutille en comparaison de sa saveur !

- Oooh… Edward !

Je gémis contre son sein en l'entendant souffler mon prénom avec autant de ferveur, et le tétais goulûment, voracement, tout en caressant son autre sein avec un enthousiasme proche du fanatisme. Ses doigts enroulés dans mes cheveux me maintenaient contre son corps incandescent et je grognais de plus belle, un délicieux téton en bouche, lorsque de doux tiraillements sur mon cuir chevelu se firent sentir.

Bella gémissait de plaisir, arquant son buste sous les tortures de ma langue, puis emmêla nos jambes, son bassin ondulant contre le mien. Je feulais contre son sein, irrité par l'inconfort, mon jean étant de plus en plus gênant, avant de me retrouver brusquement cloué au sol, les bras tendus au-dessus de la tête, maintenus par la poigne de fer de Bella. Je me débattis quelques instants, croyant pouvoir me défaire de son emprise, en vain.

Une main bloquant mes poignets au sol, l'autre effleurant langoureusement mon torse du bout des doigts, glissant inexorablement jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean, Bella me dominait de sa toute puissance, le corps resplendissant d'énergie, le regard brûlant d'un éclat sauvage, ses lèvres remuant de façon si sensuelle que je devais me faire preuve d'une extrême concentration pour comprendre le sens de ses mots.

- Si je te relâche, me promets-tu d'être sage et de ne pas bouger ?

Je hochais frénétiquement la tête, devant sûrement ressembler à un imbécile heureux, et Bella me libéra de son emprise. Ses mains traçant des arabesques folles sur mon torse, mon ventre, me rendaient délirant, et lorsqu'elle me mordilla un téton, je grognais. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre le froissement caractéristique du denim que mon jean m'avait été enlevé d'un geste si rapide que je n'avais rien vu venir, avant d'être jeté un peu plus loin, et je grognais une fois de plus lorsque je sentis sa langue tracer un sillon humide sur mon ventre et ses seins généreux frotter contre mon membre douloureusement tendu.

J'inversais nos positions d'une brusque ruade et agrippais férocement ses hanches à deux mains pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Assis sur mes talons, agenouillé entre ses cuisses, je relevais brusquement son bassin alors que son regard brûlant de désir, ses deux billes multicolores irisées luisant de mille et un éclats chatoyants, étaient braquées sur moi. Je fermais un instant les yeux et inspirais profondément, m'imprégnant de son parfum envoûtant qui fit frémir mes narines, prometteur d'un succulent repas… Rouvrant les yeux, je vrillais Bella d'un regard affamé et me léchais les babines en grognant, puis me jetais sur elle, tel un assoiffé dans le désert découvrant un oasis.

Si l'arôme de sa peau était envoûtant et sa saveur éblouissante, c'était vraiment très peu en comparaison du goût enchanteur de son intimité dont l'incomparable bouquet fit exploser mes papilles, véritable aphrodisiaque que je voulais déguster jusqu'à la lie.

Je la lapais une première fois en gémissant de plaisir, puis une seconde en grognant d'envie, appréciant plus que de raison ses petits cris lascifs et la façon dont son bassin ruait contre ma langue.

Je me sentais électrisé… revigoré… vivifiant… grâce à cette déferlante énergétique qui émanait de son corps, ces énergies qui bourdonnaient autour de nous et affluaient jusqu'au plus profond de nos êtres et c'était vraiment, vraiment bon.

- Hmmm… Bella ! Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi délicieuse, ça fait bien longtemps que j'aurais tout mis en œuvre pour déguster ta petite chatte…

- Huuunnngh ! Edward !

Avais-je été humain, j'aurais rougi depuis bien longtemps pour mes pensées aussi crues et mon langage aussi vulgaire, mais au vu des gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, Bella aimait ça et ce que femme veut… !

- Si je pouvais… hmmmm, je passerai mon existence la tête enfouie entre tes cuisses… à lécher chacun de tes plis… il n'y a pas plus… hmmm, paradisiaque que de te bouffer la chatte…

- Ooooh Edward ! J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas que ta tête… huuungh, que tu enfouiras… aaah, entre mes cuisses…

Oh putain ! Elle va me tuer…

Je grognais une nouvelle fois puis écartais délicatement ses plis avant de suçoter son clitoris, récoltant quelques doux gémissements qui raisonnaient délicieusement à mes oreilles. Effleurant timidement l'intérieur de ses cuisses de mes pouces, mes caresses se firent un peu plus audacieuses et j'enfonçais lentement un majeur curieux au cœur de ses chairs, grognant de plaisir en entendant ses voluptueux soupirs. En la sentant aussi étroite et aussi humide autour de mon doigt, mes yeux se révulsaient rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il en serait une fois qu'elle serait resserrée sur autre chose que mon doigt…

Bella ondulait du bassin contre mon visage et, suçotant toujours son clitoris tel un délicieux bonbon, je levais les yeux et grognais une fois de plus face à la splendeur qui se jouait devant moi. La bouche entrouverte en un O envoûtant, les yeux à moitié fermés et voilés par le plaisir, le corps se tortillant frénétiquement sous mes caresses, une main agrippée à sa chevelure et l'autre à la mienne, Bella était absolument magnifique, et les effluves d'énergies qui émanaient de son corps, du mien, de part et d'autre se rejoignant autour de nous, formant une sorte de dôme tissé de milliers de fils aux couleurs chatoyantes, se répercutant en plusieurs éclats irisés sur son corps ne faisaient qu'embellir sa magnificence. Plus le plaisir l'assaillait, plus cet enchevêtrement irradiait de puissance et plus mon propre plaisir grimpait en flèche.

Un second doigt rejoignit bientôt le premier, Bella gémit de plus belle. Je suçotais voracement son clitoris, mes doigts allant et venant en elle, ruisselant de son plaisir, Bella glapit et sursauta alors que je touchais un point particulier de son anatomie et après un second passage, elle hurla carrément, ses parois palpitant fiévreusement autour de mes doigts. Le fameux point G n'est donc pas un mythe après tout… Il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup plus avant qu'elle ne s'arque-boute violemment dans un long cri d'extase, se resserrant autour de mes doigts avec une telle force que j'eus une seconde peur pour eux, et je gémis de plaisir contre ses chairs en lapant goulûment son nectar, maintenant tant bien que mal son petit corps parcouru de violents frissons. Je léchais une dernière fois ses plis savoureux et déposais un léger baiser sur son clito, la laissant se remettre doucement de son orgasme. Bella releva son visage envahi de charmantes rougeurs vers moi, le souffle heurté et le regard pétillant, puis m'observa avec un mélange d'ébahissement et de ravissement.

- Par Ishtar… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Euh… Un cunnilingus ?

C'était pourtant évident, non ?

Bella explosa de rire, je fronçais les sourcils.

- Oh Edward… Je le sais bien ! Je me demandai simplement comment tu fais, ce que tu as fait, quel pouvoir tu possèdes sur moi pour que je sois en telle… symbiose avec toi.

Son regard trahissait une étonnante franchise et je fus heureux d'entendre que cette incroyable emprise qu'elle avait sur moi était réciproque. Alors que Bella retrouvait lentement son souffle, je léchais goulûment mes doigts ruisselant du fruit de son plaisir. Une telle ambroisie ne méritait pas d'être gâchée… La savourant jusqu'à la dernière goutte en gémissant de bonheur, les yeux fermés, j'entendis alors un étrange sifflement et rouvris subitement les yeux à la recherche de ce bruit. Bella, son étrange regard braqué sur moi, irradiait une fois de plus d'énergie.

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, je fus brutalement poussé contre la roche. Je gémis lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur mon ventre, et pleurnichais presque lorsque sa langue traça un sillon humide autour de mon nombril avant de descendre inexorablement vers mon membre douloureusement érigé, pressé contre ses seins. Je grognais lorsqu'elle lécha lentement mon chibre depuis la base avant d'enrouler ses lèvres autour de mon gland.

- Be-be-bellaaa ! Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ?

- C'est pourtant évident Edward, non ? Une fellation !

Et avant même que je n'aie le temps de formuler une réponse un tant soit peu intelligente, sa bouche m'engouffra profondément et je fus perdu.

Sentir ses lèvres si chaudes, si humides, étroitement enroulées autour de mon chibre était en soi absolument parfait, mais lorsque Bella se mit à me sucer goulûment en gémissant, comme si j'étais une friandise qu'elle adorait, je crus en perdre la raison tant c'était bon. Et lorsque ses doigts se joignirent à sa bouche, je crus mourir, j'étais au Paradis…

Une main enroulée autour de mon membre, l'autre caressant tendrement mes boules, Bella suçotait mon gland avec un plaisir manifeste. J'étais incapable de retenir mes gémissements tant c'était bon de sentir ses lèvres m'enserrer de cette façon, et alors que je me laissais aller dans le plaisir, je hurlais sans retenue lorsque sa bouche m'avala goulûment et que je me sentis cogner au fond de sa gorge. Mon bassin remuait de lui-même, comme totalement déconnecté de mon corps, avide de caresses, avide de plaisir, et lorsque je sentis ses dents riper doucement contre mon membre turgescent, j'enroulais automatiquement mes doigts dans sa chevelure, tirant, fouillant, caressant. Je me redressais sur un coude et grognais en voyant sa tête aller et venir entre mes jambes… Putain que c'est beau ! Incapable de percevoir plus que ses lèvres, sa langue, sa bouche, ses mains, je me laissais envahir par les sensations que Bella me procurait. Sa bouche coulissa une fois encore autour de mon membre, ses joues se creusèrent alors qu'elle aspirait goulûment, sa main caressait délicieusement mes boules et, le corps tendu par le plaisir et proche de l'orgasme, j'essayais de m'arracher à ses lèvres, peine perdue.

- Bella je… bientôt… Bellaaa…

Elle gémit alors contre mon chibre et mit encore plus d'ardeur à me sucer, m'aspirer, me pomper, j'étais incapable de penser, de réagir, juste bon à me laisser avaler par sa bouche, me laisser envahir par le plaisir. J'en avais le souffle coupé et même s'il m'était totalement inutile, je recherchais désespérément l'air salvateur. Bella me caressait avec plus de vigueur, concentrée sur mon plaisir, ses lèvres coulissaient frénétiquement sur mon chibre, sa langue s'enroulait délicieusement autour de mon gland, ses dents me ripaient… Encore… Et encore… Toujours… J'allais me consumer sur place tant ce plaisir était dévastateur. Je la sentis alors frémir et gémir, puis elle m'avala totalement et me sentir cogner ainsi contre sa gorge me fit basculer. Cramponné à sa chevelure soyeuse, je m'enfonçais sauvagement dans sa bouche à trois reprises, et me répandis violemment dans sa gorge en de puissants jets saccadés en braillant son prénom, avant de me laisser tomber en arrière.

Je me sentais… étrangement vide… lourd… et à la fois si léger… Et je compris finalement pourquoi on appelait l'orgasme « la petite mort ».

D'un geste rapide, j'enroulais mes bras autour de Bella et l'attirais brusquement à moi, la pressant étroitement contre mon torse avant d'enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou. J'avais tant besoin de la sentir, je me sentais si bien !

- Edward ?

- Hmmm…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Hmmm…

- T'es sûr ?

- Hmmm…

- Tu n'en as pas l'air…

- Hmmm…

- Je t'ai épuisé à ce point pour que tu sois aussi fatigué ?

Je grognais et la basculais brusquement contre le sol, la surplombant de mon corps.

- Je t'en foutrai du fatigué !

Je grondais doucement et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Bella se remette à irradier de désir, le pourpre luminescent rayonnant une fois de plus par tous les pores de sa peau et voilant de plus belle ma raison.

Les mains posées de part et d'autre de son visage, les bras tendus et les muscles bandés retenant mon poids de peser sur elle, le corps raide et frissonnant de désir, dans l'expectative, nos regards ancrés l'un à l'autre, je fouillais ses yeux à la recherche d'une quelconque appréhension de sa part lorsque je sentis son bassin ruer vers le mien avec impatience.

- Edward…

Je m'emparais alors fougueusement de sa bouche, étouffant son cri surpris alors que je la pénétrais d'un brusque coup de reins, glissant si facilement en elle que je n'avais plus aucun doute, son corps avait été conçu pour que le mien puisse l'aimer...

Ma tête tomba lourdement sur son épaule alors qu'une incroyable ivresse s'emparait de mes sens, et je restais quelques longues secondes profondément enfoui en elle, sans bouger, afin de la laisser s'adapter à mon intrusion, et savourais ce moment de félicité à l'état pur. Après de longues et douloureuses décennies à errer sur cette Terre, sans jamais trouver un but, une raison d'exister, ou la moindre parcelle de bonheur, j'avais enfin trouvé mon foyer, ma raison d'être, en Bella…

Elle emmêla ses doigts dans mes cheveux et attira mon visage tout contre le sien, mettant fin au tourment que je m'étais imposé et, le regard brûlant d'un désir sauvage, Bella prit l'assaut de mes lèvres et ondula doucement du bassin en gémissant.

Je glissais alors hors de ses chairs avec une lenteur délibérée avant de les pénétrer une fois de plus, tout aussi lentement, une lenteur proche du supplice. Elle était si chaude… bouillante… tel du magma en fusion… et si humide… ruisselante de sa divine ambroisie… son étroit fourreau enserrait mon membre d'une façon absolument idéale. Elle m'allait comme un gant, telle était l'expression si je devais m'y réduire. Son corps semblait être conçu pour s'adapter au mien telles les deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Je m'enfonçais en elle, encore… et encore… nos bouches se livrant une bataille acharnée tandis que nos corps communiaient de la façon la plus charnelle qui soit. J'allais et venais en elle toujours plus fort… profondément… encore… toujours… grognant de plaisir de la sentir aussi douce, humide et incandescente ainsi serrée autour de mon chibre, ses seins frottant contre mon torse alors que Bella m'étreignait étroitement, ses chevilles croisées autour de ma taille, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mon dos au point d'y laisser des traces, son apparente fragilité cachant une créature capable de marquer l'épiderme d'un vampire.

Plaquant mes mains sur ses cuisses, je les maintenais au sol, écartées en grand, et m'enfonçais en elle vivement, impatient, toujours plus fort… plus vite… exalté par ses cris de plaisir. Une main posée entre ses seins et l'autre empoignant son adorable petit cul, je baissais les yeux et observais, au bord du délire, mon chibre coulisser en et hors de son intimité, ruisselant de son nectar, et grognais en voyant ce panorama. Je levais alors les yeux à la recherche de son regard et grognais de la voir frétiller sous mes assauts, le corps frémissant d'extase et bouillonnant d'énergie.

Le réseau énergétique et sa toile complexe s'était une fois de plus formé et resserré autour de nous, nous étions englobés sous une bulle tissée de milliers, de millions, de flux énergétiques convergeant vers nous, faisant vibrer l'air de leur intensité. Mais cette énergie salvatrice n'était rien comparée à l'euphorie sensorielle et sensuelle que Bella me faisait subir avec délices.

Pris d'une véritable frénésie, je me jetais voracement sur un délicieux téton tel un bébé goulu sur le sein nourricier, et le mordillais délicatement tout en la martelant, acharné de son corps que j'étais. Ses parois palpitaient fiévreusement autour de mon chibre et dans un sursaut, un mouvement si flou que je n'avais rien vu venir, je me retrouvais dos au sol, Bella me chevauchant telle une cavalière émérite. Elle se mut alors lentement au-dessus de moi, son regard luisant et affamé rivé au mien, la bouche entrouverte et sa langue léchant délicatement ses lèvres, ses lourdes boucles brunes emmêlées formaient un halo vaporeux autour de son visage enfiévré et ses seins voluptueux bondissaient au rythme qu'elle nous imposait, le corps irisé par les différents flux énergétiques. Bella était absolument magnifique et je grognais de la voir ainsi, m'utiliser, m'user, m'abuser pour son propre plaisir.

J'agrippais délicatement sa taille d'une main et l'aidais dans ses mouvements, caressant un sein généreux, une cuisse fuselée ou effleurant son clitoris au gré de mes envies. Alors que je titillais son bouton de plaisir, Bella s'arcboutât dangereusement, m'offrant une vue absolument splendide sur nos sexes imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, décuplant par là même mon plaisir au point où j'en bavais presque d'envie. Avide de me mettre quelque chose dans la bouche, je me redressais vivement et la pressais contre mon torse, suçotant son sein avidement alors que je m'enfonçais en elle toujours plus fort, délirant, extatique.

Sans trop savoir comment, ni pourquoi, elle se retrouva plaquée contre une paroi rocheuse alors que je la martelais frénétiquement, furieusement. Ses jambes étroitement enroulées autour de ma taille, ses bras serrés autour de mon cou et ses mains fourrageant allégrement mes cheveux, Bella rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, son cri extatique déchira l'atmosphère entrecoupée de nos grognements et gémissements bestiaux, et je la martelais encore plus fort, me réjouissant de ses cris, de la façon dont ses ongles me griffaient, de ses seins qui tressautaient contre mon torse de pierre, la tête enfouie dans son cou, la joue posée tout contre sa carotide qui palpitait désespérément sous sa peau fine. Je léchais son cou avec une envie grandissante de la mordre, la marquer comme mienne aux yeux de tous, et alors que je secouais la tête pour chasser cette idée abracadabrante, Bella me surprit en m'offrant son cou, le regard voilé par un indicible plaisir.

- Vas-y ! Je sais que tu en as envie… Vas-y ! Mords-moi !

Incapable de rester de marbre face à cette invitation folle, je gémis avant de me jeter sur l'artère palpitante de vie, mes lèvres se retroussèrent, dévoilant mes dents qui s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de son cou comme dans du beurre. Son sang, si riche et savoureux, prometteur de monts et merveilles, s'écoula dans ma bouche, apaisant une soif que je ne pensais pas avoir.

Jamais… je n'avais jamais bu quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnelle… je n'en avais même jamais rêvé !

Sucré… suave… épicé… orgasmique !

Après quelques gorgées de cette manne divine, j'allais sceller la plaie en la léchant délicatement. Peine perdue, à peine ma langue posée sur son cou que la morsure se refermait d'elle-même.

Fort de cette essence qui coulait dans mon corps, de cette énergie qui vibrait autour et en moi, de ce plaisir indicible qui montait de plus en plus fort, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et fouillais avidement sa bouche, la martelant avec un acharnement proche de la frénésie délirante, mes coups de butoir toujours plus profonds… rapides… puissants… son intimité détrempée palpitait fiévreusement autour de mon chibre alors que je m'enfonçais en elle avec une violence inouïe, mes va-et-vient toujours plus vifs, nos lèvres toujours plus avides, nos mains encore plus curieuses… Bella gémissait… pleurnichait… criait… criait et je la pressais de toutes mes forces contre mon torse lorsque son corps se tendit, parcouru par de violents frissons, et que ses parois se resserrèrent brusquement autour de mon membre turgescent, son nectar s'écoulant à grands flots de sa délicieuse intimité. Grognant comme une bête, je m'enfonçais une dernière fois en elle d'un brusque coup de reins avant de me déverser au plus profond de son corps en de longs jets saccadés alors que son petit corps frissonnait toujours, en proie à la jouissance, et subitement, tout explosa à la fois en nous et autour de nous, nos corps en parfaite symbiose l'un avec l'autre et en osmose avec les alentours furent violemment percutés par ce dôme formé de milliers de flux énergétiques, et une seconde jouissance s'empara alors de nous deux, un orgasme d'une violence époustouflante, nous laissant tous deux à bout de souffle et sur les rotules.

Je me laissais lourdement tomber à genoux sous la puissance de ce plaisir, gardant précieusement Bella dans mon étreinte protectrice, puis nous fis glisser doucement à même le sol pour enfin nous allonger l'un à côté de l'autre, et j'enroulais mes bras et mes jambes autour de Bella, avant de glisser dans une sorte de transe post-orgasmique d'une extrême béatitude, bien à l'abri dans cette petite cavité cachée sous la cascade, le visage enfoui dans le cou de la délicieuse créature calée contre mon corps.

Enfin… j'avais enfin trouvé ma raison d'être…


	27. 26 - Il était une fois

Hellooo°°° !

Un p'tit passage en speed pour livrer ce chapitre :)

D'après ce que j'ai compris, je suis redevable de plusieurs petites culottes suite au chapitre de la semaine dernière... Un conseil, n'en mettez pas, vous n'en ruinerez pas !

Bon, sur ce je ne blablaterai pas plus longtemps car j'ai une partie de tarot qui m'attend...

Réponses aux reviews...

**Puceron52 :**Rassures-toi, je suis blonde aussi ! suffit juste de s'en faire un atout ;) et de ne pas trop surcharger le neurone pour éviter la surchauffe :p

**Celine 11 :** Tout d'abord, bienvenue sur cette fic ! mais.. euh... Où as-tu été chercher que c'était une traduction? **Cette fiction est de moi et de moi seule.** Idem pour la supposée "fin" que tu as vue. Elle est loin d'être terminée car j'ai encore pas mal de choses à exploiter ! Alors euh... je sais pas... vérifie s'il n'y a pas eu une erreur sur la prescription de ta correction visuelle, sait-on jamais !

**Louve cb :**ayé? t'as eu ton fix? c'était bon? cool ! Je m'arrangerai pour faire remonter la température au fur et à mesure de l'automne et l'hiver ;)

**Isoname :** C'est vrai qu'entre les chakras, énergies et lemon, tu as pu te croire en plein kamasutra !

**Tia 63 :** Et oui, une allusion à "l'arc en ciel" des Quileute mais... ce n'est toujours pas ça ! Quelques fausses pistes de temps à autres ne font jamais de mal :p Merci pour tes compliments sur le lemon, ça fait plaisir ! Et oui, les chanceux... ça a du bon d'être immortel, on a une méga-libido ad-vitam aeternam... et dire que l'envie est un pêché... Sur ce, bonne concentration sur ton moi profond lol !

**Magdalyn 88 :** La douche était bonne ? :p

**Samystère :** ARG ! tu m'enlèves une raison en or d'astiquer le martinet... bon, la prochaine fois on passera directement au fouet, ça te fera peut-être revenir plus rapidement :p Ouep, ça tourne fou chez Cullen & Co mais il faut bien un peu d'ambiance, non? Je te rassure, je ne passe pas mon temps à me documenter, je me sers juste de trucs griffonnés ça e là et de choses qui m'attiraient quand j'étais ado... On verra le résultat final ! Ravie de voir que tu étais en pleine symbiose avec nos loulous :D Et moi qui pensais faire une fiction courte, j'ai encore tant de choses à dire que ça va être long... :p Mais plus c'est long, plus c'est bon :p à + Samy ;)

**Bellou Pattison :** La douche froide s'impose, je crois :p Pour ce qui est de la petite culotte... n'en mets plus :D Réponse à ta question plus bas ;)

Merci à _**Maya, Floraline, Camelia Bella, Kyssou, Ptit Coeur Fragile, Guest, Fifi72 et Triskelle Sparrow !**_

Et encore une fois, un immense MERCI à ma génialissime bêtasse adorée, _**Méla Cullen**_ !

Sur ce, bon week-end, bonne lecture et...

... **_ENJOY ! ! !_**

* * *

Un rayon de soleil chatouillait mes paupières et je grognais en me plaquant un bras sur le visage, protégeant mon regard de cette intrusion lumineuse particulièrement indésirable. Les yeux clos, je laissais mes autres sens découvrir les alentours.

J'entendais le vif remous de l'eau s'écoulant violemment sur la roche, le joyeux gazouillis des oiseaux qui batifolaient dans les branches et les crissements des insectes sur le sol, je sentais le doux arôme des fleurs des champs, l'odeur épicée des pins et celle de l'herbe tendre encore recouverte de rosée matinale, mais ce dont j'étais le plus conscient était le corps souple et chaud pressé tout contre moi, étroitement enroulé entre mes bras et mes jambes, ses formes parfaitement adaptées aux miennes.

Je clignais des yeux à quelques reprises et un sourire attendri se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque j'aperçus le visage de Bella enfoui dans mon torse, ses longs cheveux bouclés cascadant dans son dos et sur mon bras, ses jambes parfaitement galbées coincées entre les miennes et ses mains crochetées autour de mon cou. Son petit nez retroussé se fronçait, lui conférant un petit côté absolument adorable, et soupirant d'aise, je caressais doucement son dos du bout des doigts, me réjouissant de sentir sa peau frissonner sous ma paume, les pensées axées sur les derniers évènements, j'étais au Paradis.

Avec mes muscles encore engourdis, mon corps fourbu de plaisir et pourtant bouillonnant d'énergie, j'avais l'impression de sortir d'un long sommeil, bien que je sache qu'une telle chose m'était parfaitement impossible.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours et mon sourire bienheureux s'effaça au fur et à mesure de mes découvertes, laissant place à la consternation et l'affolement.

La petite caverne qui avait abrité nos ébats était partiellement détruite, les parois rocheuses portaient à plusieurs endroits des indentations de la forme de Bella ou encore de celle de mes mains voire mon crâne, plusieurs éboulis rocheux s'étaient formés ça et là, les amas de cailloux amoncelés un peu partout en étaient la preuve, des crevasses profondes déchiraient le sol, mais ce qui m'écœurait au plus au point et me dégoûtait atrocement de moi-même, étaient les hématomes et autres griffures, parfois même la marque de mes mains, enlaidissant la perfection absolue de Bella, une abominable disgrâce. Je ne suis qu'un monstre…

Je ravalais un hoquet de dégoût en voyant les atrocités que j'avais commis sur son corps magnifique et tentais de cacher tant bien que mal ma réaction écœurée en la sentant s'étirer entre mes bras. On aurait dit un petit chat sortant de la sieste, adorable… Ses paupières clignèrent à quelques reprises et finalement, son regard chocolat pétillant de plaisir s'ancra au mien. Bella m'observa longuement et au fur et à mesure, le plaisir dans ses yeux laissa place à l'incompréhension, l'incertitude, puis finalement le savoir. Je crus exploser de rage lorsque je vis l'indulgence luire dans ses prunelles. Je ne méritais pas ça, au contraire, elle devait être impitoyable envers moi !

- Edward… Arrête de te creuser la tête pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! Chuchota-t-elle en s'étirant consciencieusement.

- Pas la peine ? Non mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Je t'ai… je t'ai défigurée, Bella ! Je t'ai marquée de la pire des façons qui soient !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je porte la marque de tes mains alors que tes doigts étaient enfoncés dans ma chair pendant que tu me faisais voir le Paradis ? Parce que tu te cramponnais à moi en clamant ton emprise sur mon corps ? Dis-moi en quoi est-ce que tu m'as défigurée, Edward, parce que je ne comprends pas.

Effaré par sa réaction, ou plutôt son absence de réaction sensée face au sacrilège que j'avais commis sur son fragile petit corps, j'ouvris et refermai la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Son instinct de survie est-il si peu développé pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ?

- Fragile petit corps ? Dénuée d'instinct de survie ? Edward… quand comprendras-tu…

Un rire amer s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, Bella secoua la tête de lassitude puis posa délicatement son doigt sur un roc particulièrement énorme qui s'était détaché d'un mur de la caverne, et celui-ci se pulvérisa sous mes yeux ébahis. Elle y avait à peine touché ! Puis, soupirant, Bella sortit de la caverne, traversa la cascade, et alors qu'elle se jetait à l'eau, je me rendis compte que les marques laissées sur sa peau avaient disparu… Malgré le tumulte, je l'aperçus faire quelques brasses gracieuses puis, me sentant étrangement mal à l'aise et passablement idiot d'avoir réagi ainsi, je la rejoignis après avoir enfilé mon jean, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, et abandonné les restes de mon tee-shirt dans un coin de la caverne.

Bella nageait toujours et m'ignorait avec superbe, alors je sortis de l'eau et m'étendais sur l'herbe tendre, profitant d'un doux rayon de soleil pour réchauffer mon corps d'albâtre. Ma peau s'illuminait de mille éclats et un frisson de dégoût me traversa brièvement avant que je ne me secoue la tête, désespéré. Je suis un vampire, et comme tout vampire, je scintille au soleil… Une preuve de plus, si besoin il en est, de ma monstruosité.

Bella boudait toujours, agissant comme si je n'étais pas là. L'avais-je donc vexée ? Je l'observais alors nager et me rendis compte d'un fait inhabituel. Elle tournait en rond tel un poisson dans son bocal, et faisait particulièrement attention de rester dans les eaux ombragées par la montagne, évitant le soleil comme la Peste. J'eus envie de me mettre des claques lorsque l'image de « Dracula » incarné par Bela Lugosi, réduit en poussières par les rayons du soleil me traversa l'esprit. Un éclat de rire amusé suivi d'une toux me tira de mes pensées et j'aperçus alors Bella en proie à une profonde hilarité qui recrachait de l'eau après avoir bu la tasse. Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais… C'est que Mademoiselle est capable de lire les pensées !

Elle nagea alors en direction d'un énorme rocher au pied de la cascade, caché dans l'ombre, et prit appui sur le roc avant d'émerger et de se mettre debout, sur le caillou.

Les cheveux collés sur son corps nu aux formes généreuses et parfaites, respirant de volupté et ruisselante d'eau, un fantasme à elle seule, Bella ressemblait à une nymphe des eaux. Une nymphe des eaux absolument divine et surtout particulièrement sexy. Très, très sexy.

Assis en tailleur, les mains posées au sol et les bras tendus soutenant mon poids, j'observais Bella de tout mon saoul, créature céleste et stupéfiante de sensualité, tout en me trémoussant maladroitement en proie à l'inconfort. Tout compte fait, j'avais bien fait de remettre mon jean, même si c'était plutôt désagréable d'un point de vue anatomique…

Les yeux rivés sur Bella, je la dévorais du regard dans un silence religieux. La Nature semblait s'être tue, annonciatrice d'un événement primordial. Le temps s'écoulait et le soleil continuait lentement sa course dans le ciel. L'ombre qui dévorait la moitié du lac encore quelques temps auparavant, s'effaçait de plus en plus, arrivant désormais aux abords du piédestal où était érigée Bella, sublime Vénus dans toute sa glorieuse splendeur. Et lorsqu'enfin le soleil illumina sa silhouette, mon souffle se coupa. Je m'étais préparé à tout, sauf à ça.

Si l'épiderme d'un vampire scintille de mille feux au soleil, comme s'il était parsemé de milliers de minuscules diamants, la peau de Bella, elle, rayonnait de l'intérieur, réfléchissant intégralement les rayons de l'astre diurne. Le corps de Bella semblait être un gigantesque diamant d'une absolue perfection, magnifiquement ciselé par les Dieux, resplendissant de lumière, flamboyant de mille et un éclats chatoyants. Je me retrouvais sans voix, absolument muet, à court de mots devant une telle magnificence.

Je me frottais les yeux afin de m'assurer ne pas rêver, puis me pinçais afin de confirmer que je ne délirais pas, pour finalement me retrouver bouche-bée. Comment une telle créature aussi divine, la perfection incarnée, cet ange descendu des cieux, pouvait-elle me trouver le moindre intérêt ? À moins de souffrir d'une quelconque défaillance mentale, je ne voyais pas… Un éclat de rire enchanteur me ramena au moment présent et je déglutis difficilement lorsque Bella s'immergea une fois de plus avant de traverser gracieusement le lac et d'en ressortir, se dressant fièrement devant moi, mains sur les hanches.

- Ai-je l'air de souffrir d'une tare quelconque, Edward ?

Je dus poser une main au-dessus de mes yeux afin de pouvoir l'observer à ma guise. Elle resplendissait tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. J'avais l'impression d'être un humain regardant le soleil !

- Je… euh… tu disais ?

- Edward… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi…

- M'aimer ?

Je me plaquais brutalement une main sur la bouche, les mots ayant dépassé mes pensées, comme bien souvent lorsque je me trouvais face à elle. J'en aurais rougi si j'avais pu.

Un petit sourire paisible aux lèvres, Bella s'assit tout contre moi dans sa glorieuse nudité. L'énergie bourdonnait intensément entre nous, je la sentais parcourir mon corps, j'en avais la chair de poule tant c'était délicieux. Je posais une fois de plus les yeux sur Bella, m'abreuvant de son éclat. Je la reluquais tellement que ça en frôlait l'indécence !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser brièvement à ma sœur Rosalie, elle si fière de son « pailleté époustouflant » comme elle aimait penser à la réaction de son épiderme face au soleil. Si elle voyait la façon dont Bella resplendissait de mille feux, elle n'en serait que plus jalouse. C'était comparer un cafard à un splendide papillon ! Bella ricana.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ta sœur apprécie la comparaison avec le cafard.

- Hmpf. Sœur ? Elle n'a pas vraiment agi ni même pensé comme telle, non ?

- Elle a simplement peur, Edward… et elle a une sainte horreur du changement, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps…

- Mouais. Si ça te plait de le croire. Mais ça n'excuse pas tout…

Je passais nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, observant mes orteils avec un soin tout particulier, et me mordais la lèvre, retenant un flot incessant de questions. J'avais tant besoin d'avoir des réponses !

Bella entrelaça délicatement ses doigts aux miens et pressa doucement ma main.

- Pose tes questions Edward, j'essayerai d'y répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

Je l'observais brièvement, bouche-bée, puis serrais les lèvres avant de me mâchouiller la lèvre, pour finalement souffler d'agacement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la villa ? J'ai… j'ai vu des… choses, leurs pensées étaient si… effrayées ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella ?

La merveilleuse créature assise à mes côtés ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant de me faire face et de croiser mon regard.

- Tu as été victime d'une sorte… d'overdose émotionnelle terriblement négative.

Les yeux ronds, je la pressais de continuer. Je ne comprenais rien à son charabia !

- D'après ce que j'ai perçu, tu as été soumis à toutes leurs émotions négatives. Colère, haine, terreur, menace. De plus, ta… sœur… a été particulièrement exécrable à ton égard…

- C'est peu de le dire !

- Effectivement. Mais entre sa haine démesurée, sa rancœur exacerbée et la forte trahison que tu as perçue émanant de ton « père », tu t'es trouvé incapable de gérer cet afflux émotionnel Edward. Ajoute à cela les menaces constantes de cette sale petite gamine capricieuse d'Alaska à mon encontre et ton envie de me protéger à tout prix, cela a en quelque sorte… activé… ton besoin de te nourrir énergétiquement. Malheureusement pour eux, ce sont leurs émotions malsaines qui t'ont nourri sensoriellement, ne faisant que renforcer ta faim dévorante et ainsi donc décupler ta colère.

- Pourquoi ?

Bella s'étendit alors au sol, se maintenant sur les coudes, puis observa longuement le ciel avant de me répondre.

- Tu as, je pense, compris que le monde n'est qu'énergies. Hydraulique, végétale, animale, minérale, émotionnelle… Tout n'est qu'un vaste réseau énergétique complexe et illimité. Le battement d'aile d'un papillon… les stridulations d'un insecte… la brise qui agite les feuilles… Les émotions sont également une forme d'énergie, classées en deux catégories. Positives et négatives. La joie, la paix, l'amour, le désir, la passion… sont des énergies très positives, et nourrissantes. Évidemment, colère, jalousie, haine… sont absolument néfastes mais aussi très nutritives en matière d'énergie. La déferlante de colère, haine et jalousie que tu as subie de tout côté ce soir-là a affaibli ta conscience et a ainsi donc réveillé ta faim énergétique. Ce besoin nutritif ainsi activé, tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix que d'y répondre, aspirant ainsi leurs essences…

Je considérais ses paroles dans un silence religieux, buvant ses mots comme s'ils étaient la Parole Divine en mâchouillant nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure. Finalement, j'osais poser la question qui me tarabustait.

- Tu m'as connu lorsque j'étais humain, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

Une vague de tristesse poignante déforma furtivement son doux visage, puis elle inspira longuement avant de hocher lentement la tête, confirmant silencieusement mes paroles.

- Jamais… Je n'avais jamais rencontré un humain tel que toi…

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine… Carlisle m'a avoué il y a peu que je délirais au sujet d'une certaine Isobel lorsque j'étais sur mon lit de mort. C'était toi ? Tu veux bien me raconter, s'il te plait ? Continuai-je en la voyant hocher tristement la tête.

Bella se recroquevilla et enroula étroitement ses bras autour de ses jambes avant de poser la tête sur ses genoux et de regarder les eaux claires du lac, fixant son attention sur quelques roseaux qui s'agitaient paresseusement sous la douce brise.

- Je n'avais plus mis les pieds sur le continent américain depuis que Pizzaro s'était lancé à la conquête de l'empire Inca. J'avais été tellement choquée par toutes ces morts… ce sang inutilement versé au nom de leur soi-disant Dieu, tout ça pour un peu d'or et encore plus de pouvoir ! Le monothéisme a mis fin à tant de civilisations avancées, a causé tant de drames… Quoiqu'il en soit, au fil des siècles j'entendais partout parler de la grandeur des nouveaux États-Unis, et j'ai donc voulu voir par moi-même ce qu'il était advenu de ces terres auparavant chargées en spiritualité. Je suis arrivée à Chicago à la fin de l'année 1916 et la première chose que mes yeux ont remarquée, c'était toi… Jamais je n'avais vu un humain aussi magnifique, Edward, jamais ! Si je devais croire aux anges dont parlent les religions, tu en étais un. Tu étais si beau ! Mais je sais, depuis très longtemps, que la beauté physique et la beauté de l'âme sont deux choses absolument distinctes. Cependant, quelque chose m'appelait en toi, un besoin viscéral ! J'ai donc commencé à te suivre, je voulais une fois de plus constater de mes propres yeux que toute cette beauté physique ne faisait que cacher un cœur vil, abject ! Ça a été tout le contraire… Tu étais aussi magnifique à l'intérieur que tu l'étais à l'extérieur. Un corps superbe et une âme pure. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose de toute mon existence ! Et tu m'as prise au piège… J'ai rapidement été fascinée par ta pureté au point de me révéler à toi. Au fil du temps, j'ai eu de nombreuses appellations différentes, et dans le Chicago de la 1ère Guerre Mondiale, une jeune fille digne de ce nom ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de vivre comme une sauvageonne sans aucune dénomination ! Je suis donc devenue Isobel et nous avons fait connaissance. Et plus j'en apprenais sur toi, plus j'étais fascinée par ton aura. Plus j'étais fascinée et plus mes sentiments à ton égard s'embrouillaient… Tu parlais avec tant de passion, d'amour, c'en était bouleversant ! L'épidémie de Grippe Espagnole est alors arrivée à son apogée, et une fois de plus, j'en ai voulu à ces chiens de Conquistadors… Ils avaient d'abord tué des milliers d'êtres savants et maintenant leur virus tuait des milliers d'innocents ! En 1917, tu étais impatient d'arriver à ta majorité. Tu souhaitais tant t'engager dans l'armée, libérer l'Europe du joug Allemand ! Nous nous sommes disputés de nombreuses fois à ce sujet, je connaissais les ravages que cette guerre aurait causés sur ton âme pure, mais tu n'en démordais pas, pour toi c'était bien de se battre, juste, quitte à y laisser la vie ! J'avais si peur pour toi… et c'est là que j'ai compris à quel point tu m'étais devenu indispensable. Qui donc étais-tu, pauvre petit humain insignifiant, pour me retourner l'esprit à ce point ? Je suis alors partie sans me retourner, terrorisée par ces sentiments violents que tu éveillais en moi. Après deux jours sans te voir, j'étais rongée par l'inquiétude. Oui, je m'inquiétais pour un misérable petit humain, je m'inquiétais tellement ! Je me suis donc rendue à ton domicile et une domestique m'a reçue, m'apprenant d'une part le décès de ton père, mais aussi que vous aviez été hospitalisés, ta mère et toi. Je me suis donc rendue à ton chevet, j'avais besoin de te voir… Ta mère était endormie lorsque je suis arrivée et toi… tu étais au plus mal, Edward… tu étais si proche de la mort ! Tu n'avais pas le droit… tu n'avais pas le droit de me quitter comme ça ! J'ai donc profité du chaos qui régnait à l'hôpital pour te soigner. La maladie n'étant ni plus, ni moins qu'une forme d'énergie négative, j'ai purifié ton corps de son mal. Sachant à quel point tu aimais ta mère, je voulais la soigner elle aussi, mais j'étais trop affaiblie pour cela. Entre mes sentiments à ton égard, ma peur, la faiblesse due à cette énergie négative, j'ai quitté l'hôpital afin de me remettre en te promettant de revenir pour ta mère. Malheureusement, lorsque je suis arrivée le lendemain, elle n'était déjà plus de ce monde. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en suis voulue et m'en veux encore, Edward ! Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque tu as quitté l'hôpital où tout le personnel soignant te considérait comme un miraculé des suites de ton incroyable rémission, tu es rentré chez toi avec en tête de rendre hommage à ton père. Vous vous étiez violemment disputés pendant de nombreux mois, il voulait que tu étudies le droit, tu voulais devenir soldat. Après les obsèques de tes parents, tu t'es inscrit à l'université pour entreprendre des études de droit et ainsi suivre les pas de ton père et devenir avocat. De mon côté, ma fascination était toujours aussi forte et nous passions du temps ensemble. Parallèlement, je veillais constamment sur toi car je m'étais aperçue de l'intérêt de Carlisle Cullen à ton sujet. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris la promesse qu'il avait faite à feue ta mère… Malheureusement, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, pauvre aveugle que j'étais lorsque cela te concernait, de l'attirance que j'exerçais sur toi… Et le jour où tu m'as dévoilé tes sentiments, il a fallut que je prenne une décision difficile, m'effacer…

- Pourquoi Bella ? Je… je ne comprends pas !

En proie à l'incompréhension la plus totale, d'une part à cause de tous ces souvenirs me concernant, à la fois douloureux et précieux, mais surtout parce que je ne comprenais pas son cheminement, je fus bientôt envahi par des émotions contradictoires. N'avait-elle pas dit plus tôt que j'avais éveillé des sentiments en elle ? Qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de me voir disparaître ? Elle m'avait sauvée des griffes de la Mort, ce n'est pas rien ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, avait-elle voulu disparaître de ma vie ?

- Tu ne comprends donc pas, Edward ? Que je me rende malheureuse est une chose mais je refusais de t'impliquer ! Je préférais souffrir en m'éloignant de toi car je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Je tenais à toi Edward !

Je cachais tant bien que mal la douleur qui m'étreignit le cœur en l'entendant employer le passé. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je la pressais de continuer. Son visage était déformé par la souffrance et, sembla-t-il, les regrets. Je dus me faire violence pour conserver un visage impassible et faire le vide dans mes pensées…

- Je cherchais un moyen de repousser tes avances en douceur, un membre de ma famille malade en Europe, mon père qui avait arrangé mon mariage comme cela était l'usage à l'époque… lorsque tout a dérapé une semaine avant ton 18ème anniversaire… Tu avais prévu un pique-nique sur une petite plage au bord du lac Michigan, tu étais si… si adorable ! Et j'ai senti son odeur. Il y avait un vampire à proximité. Il faut savoir qu'à cette époque, à cause de l'épidémie de grippe Espagnole, Chicago regorgeait de vampires. Un humain de plus ou de moins avec toute cette effervescence, ça ne se voyait pas, Chicago était devenue le Paradis des vampires ! Lorsque j'ai perçu les pensées qui l'habitaient, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette existence, j'avais peur ! Il en avait après toi, ton sang l'attirait plus que de raison, il en était devenu obsessionnel ! J'ai feint un malaise pour que nous quittions la plage au plus vite, le vampire sur les talons. Une fois à l'abri de témoins gênants, je t'ai éloigné au plus vite du danger, courant comme si ma vie en dépendait ! Nous avons atterri dans les _Plaines Dolomites_, et tu… tu étais en adoration devant moi, persuadé que j'étais un ange ! Tu as alors su instinctivement que notre temps ensemble était compté, tu ne m'en voulais pas, tu comprenais. Je n'en revenais pas, toi, insignifiant petit humain, tu comprenais ! Tu n'as exigé qu'une seule chose de moi, un souvenir que tu voulais chérir pour le reste de ton existence… Parmi toutes les choses que tu pouvais me demander, il a fallu que tu veuilles ça !

Bella cacha alors son visage dans ses genoux, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux, puis elle me vrilla d'un regard poignant de douleur.

- Quoi Bella, je t'ai demandé quoi ?

- Une nuit. Puisque je ne pouvais pas être à toi, tu voulais m'offrir ta première fois…

Me revinrent les paroles de Carlisle en mémoire… _**À moitié nu et presque vidé de ton sang. Tu délirais… Ta voix était si faible ! Tu appelais… Suppliais… Isobel…**_

- J'avais si peur Edward, si peur de te briser ! Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas, sachant ce qu'il risquait d'en résulter… et il a fallu que tu me supplies ! Tu étais si émouvant, Edward, si attendrissant… et j'étais si faible, si faible que j'ai cédé… Je me suis offerte à toi, tu étais bouleversant de tendresse et j'ai commis l'irréparable ! L'overdose émotionnelle, sensorielle… lorsque j'ai repris pied il était trop tard, je t'ai cru mort… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, j'ai fait une erreur, une terrible erreur !

Je me figeais en entendant ses mots, d'autres affluant violemment dans mon esprit…_** Tu es… une anomalie. Tu es le résultat d'une erreur… de mon erreur… Je m'en veux tellement mon petit vampire…**_

Je serrais les dents et me redressais d'un bond, poings serrés et bras tendus le long de mon corps. Comptais-je donc si peu à ses yeux ? N'étais-je donc que ça, une simple erreur ?

Lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix tant elle était dure et dénuée d'émotion.

- Je ne suis donc que ça pour toi, hein ? Une erreur ? Une anomalie ? Crachai-je avant d'exploser d'un rire sans joie. Tu ne pourras jamais me voir autrement que comme ton erreur de parcours…

Je n'attendis aucune réponse, ce n'est pas comme si j'en voulais une de toute façon, et fonçais hors d'ici, ne supportant plus la douleur qu'elle venait de causer en quelques mots… il était trop tard… terrible erreur… erreur… erreur… erreur !

Poussant mon corps aux limites de ses capacités, je courrais, zigzaguant entre les arbres, sautant par-dessus les rochers, troncs couchés au sol, explosant de-ci, de-là rocs ou pins au gré de ma fureur, préférant nettement ressentir la colère que la peine. La peine était douloureuse, épouvantable, ignoble… j'aurais préféré mourir que de ressentir un tel chagrin. Il n'avait suffi que de quelques mots pour anéantir tous mes espoirs… J'avais cru entendre le faible écho de mon prénom suivi par des pleurs, mais je dus rapidement me faire une raison en m'apercevant que j'étais celui qui sanglotait, pauvre idiot que je suis.

Je ne sus combien de temps j'avais couru, mais lorsque je me retrouvais dans mon sanctuaire, cette petite clairière que je hantais les jours ensoleillés, je tombai à genoux avant de laisser ma peine exploser dans un rugissement terrifiant, pour finalement m'écrouler au sol de chagrin, le corps secoué par de violents sanglots, ses paroles tournant en boucle dans mon esprit. Finalement, au bout de quelques heures je parvins à me calmer et pris alors le chemin de la maison. Enfin… si je pouvais encore appeler ce lieu « maison ». M'accepteraient-ils à leurs côtés après que j'aie failli assassiner Rosalie et, pire que tout, mon père ? Rien n'était sûr… Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeais jusqu'à l'orée des bois qui cernaient la villa et j'eus à peine le temps de franchir la rivière que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas terrifiant, alors qu'une tornade blanche et caramel me fonçait dessus avant de se jeter à mon cou, m'étranglant presque dans l'entreprise.

- Oh Edward ! Mon tout-petit ! Je m'inquiétais tellement ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça, mon chéri, plus jamais !

Esmée pleurnichait désespérément contre mon épaule, m'enserrant dans une étreinte à couper le souffle, au point que mes côtes ne résistèrent pas à la pression. Ma mère gémit faiblement et sanglota de plus belle en s'apercevant de ma douleur. Je lui tapotais maladroitement le dos pour la rassurer.

- Je suis là maman, je suis là…

- Ooooh ne pars plus jamais aussi longtemps sans me prévenir ! Je me suis fait tellement de souci pour toi mon tout-petit, tellement !

Je ricanais doucement face à l'inquiétude démesurée d'Esmée. C'est tout ma mère, ça ! Je m'absente une nuit et elle se fait un sang d'encre !

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en rajoutes un tout petit peu, maman ? Je ne suis pas parti si longtemps que ça, va ! D'accord, j'ai découché et passé la journée ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'inquiéter à ce point, je vais bien !

Je secouais la tête avec indulgence, Esmée était incapable de faire preuve de modération lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour nous, mais c'était dans sa nature. Son instinct maternel était exacerbé. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se dégagea de mon étreinte, les traits marqué par l'effarement le plus total et la bouche ouverte d'incompréhension, je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Une nuit ? Edward, cela fait dix jours que tu as disparu !

Je fouillais son regard ainsi que ses pensées à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge ou preuve qu'Esmée avait perdu l'esprit, mais je dus rapidement me rendre à l'évidence, elle ne faisait que dire la vérité bien que cela me paraisse complètement fou, plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Bella m'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable… Penser à elle ne fit que remonter les délicieux souvenirs de nos corps en parfaite harmonie, malheureusement entachés par notre discussion et ses douloureux aveux. Malgré moi, je me jetais dans les bras d'Esmée, n'ayant besoin que d'une chose à ce moment-là, l'étreinte apaisante d'une mère.


	28. 27 - Son absence

Hellooo°°° !

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien là !

Je passe un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais comme je ne serai pas là pendant environ deux semaines, et que je n'aurai pas de réel accès au net à moins de dégotter un accès wifi (pas sûr en plus...), j'ai décidé de poster plus tôt le chapitre de samedi et celui du samedi suivant.

Wiwi, deux chapitres ! Un premier vu par Jasper, couvrant les évènements qui se sont déroulés depuis le départ précipité d'Edward, et un autre, reprenant dès le retour d'Edward au bercail, qui sera d'un point de vue malheureusement bien trop peu exploité - si ce n'est jamais - dans les fictions : surprise :D je n'en dis pas plus !

Sur ce, avant de foncer, je réponds brièvement aux reviews...

**Floraline :** Non, c'est sûr, à ce stade ce n'est plus de la stupidité ! Mais ça porte un nom tout simple "masculinité" ! Bah quoi, c'est vrai, faut être honnête : les hommes ne sont pas vraiment doués pour nous déchiffrer. Voilà pourquoi on dit qu'ils viennent de Mars et nous de Vénus :p

**Louve cb :**Crois-moi, ce n'est pas terminé les réponses qui apportent leur lot de questions ! J'aime semer le doute dans les esprits, c'est comme ça :p Edward idiot et impulsif? Tout à fait ! quand on dit que l'amour rend idiot, avec lui ça frôle les sommets:D La partie de tarot était très bonne, et toi, ta belote? Je vais m'en faire une ensuite, d'ailleurs :p et je te rassure, tu peux oublier le "si" ;) j'espère que tu ne risqueras pas l'overdose avec ces deux chapitres :) ++

**Puceron 52 :**Sa réaction est pourtant simple à"comprendre", non ? C'est simplement un éternel ado à l'état hormonal exacerbé fou amoureux persuadé que l'objet de son amour n'en a rien à foutre de lui, autre que le voir uniquement comme une erreur, et persuadé, comme tout ado, de tout savoir sur tout et avoir réponse à tout - même si les réponses sont fausses- . Ai-je bien résumé ? Ouep, pas sûre que la caverne sera capable de supporter de nouveaux ébats :D pas grave, trouverai autre chose, les solutions et les lieux, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque :p

**La Mordue :** salut l'obsédée :p alors, heureuse ? C'était bon ? bien ! Et oui, nos deux héros ont vécu un semblant d'histoire d'amour - bien que très chaste sauf sur la fin - lorsqu'Edward était humain ! J'aime faire des surprises, parfois :p "N'oublie Jamais" est terminée, le dernier chapitre a été posté le w-e dernier, ça l'a fait tout bizarre... un PDF sera bientôt disponible, ainsi qu'une série d'out-takes, de quoi satisfaire ta perversion :p ! Ber les maths... j'en tremble encore... !

**Triskelle Sparrow :**Oui je sais, ça fait un très, trèèès long moment mais le pourquoi du comment sera expliqué plus tard ;) Mais n'oublie pas l'adage : plus c'est long, plus c'est bon :)

Merci à _**Ptit Coeur Fragile et Kyssou** _pour vos reviews :)

Et comme d'hab, un immense merci à ma charmante bêtasse adorée (non, non, je ne fais pas de lèche ! non mais !) _**Méla "Oeil de Lynx" Cullen** _! ! !

Alors à la prochaine ! et en attendant, bonne fin de semaine, bon week-end, bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

**_Précédemment dans « Incubus Anomaly » :_**

_- Bella… aide… moi…_

_Ses derniers mots flottaient encore dans l'air alors qu'ils avaient tous deux disparus, volatilisés. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de m'assurer que je ne délirais pas lorsqu'Emmett parla d'une voix blanche._

_- Ben mes aïeux, c'est quoi c'bordel ?_

_Si seulement je le savais…_

* * *

_**POV Jasper :**_

Un silence lugubre et angoissant régnait à la maison alors que, bouche-bée et stupéfait comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant, j'avais les yeux toujours fixés sur l'extérieur, la porte d'entrée encore grand ouverte depuis l'arrivée inopinée de Bella, espérant voir par où elle était partie, emportant mon petit frère avec elle, ne serait-ce même qu'une trace de son passage. Me décidant à agir, je secouais la tête et sortis de la maison sous les pleurs d'Alice, puis je fis plusieurs fois le tour du périmètre, mais je n'apercevais rien, absolument rien, pas la moindre petite trace de leur passage… Mais où étaient-ils donc passés bon sang ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour disparaître aussi rapidement ?

Soufflant de dépit, je rejoignis alors ma famille et nos amis, bombardé par un maelström d'émotions toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres. Peur, frayeur, chagrin, inquiétude, curiosité malsaine, envie, jalousie, contentement… Je ne fus pas étonné, d'ailleurs, de percevoir cette dernière émotion émaner de Rosalie. Un petit sourire aux lèvres bien que son visage soit encore marqué par la terreur pure, tout dans son apparence hurlait un « bon débarras ! ». La garce !

Esmée se tourna alors vers moi. Les cheveux emmêlés et l'air toujours apeurée par les évènements qui s'étaient produits peu de temps avant, la pauvre femme était surtout marquée par une profonde inquiétude, son instinct maternel lui hurlant que son « tout-petit » n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout…

- Jasper, as-tu vu où ils sont partis ? Cela a été si rapide, si soudain… je n'ai rien vu ! Je t'en prie, mon garçon, dis-moi que tu as vu quelque chose !

J'avais déjà mal au cœur sachant que ma réponse allait la faire souffrir, mais j'avais toujours été honnête envers Esmée, elle ne méritait pas moins que ça.

- Je suis désolé Esmée mais je n'ai rien vu. Même à l'extérieur il n'y a aucune trace de leur passage. Je ne sais pas où ils sont partis.

La pauvre femme fondit en larmes et Carlisle l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, bien qu'il soit encore secoué. Et après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il y a de quoi ! Esmée se reprit et se tourna alors vers Alice qui s'était collée tout contre moi.

- Et toi Alice, as-tu vu quelque chose ? Peux-tu me dire où est mon fils ? Alice, s'il te plait !

- Tu sais bien que je ne vois rien concernant Bella, et comme Edward se trouve avec elle, je n'ai plus aucune vision à son sujet… Mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'il va bien maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit ma femme d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

- Il avait l'air si… si faible lorsqu'elle l'a emmené ! Comment peux-tu en être si sûre, Alice, comment ? Implora Esmée, en proie à de douloureux sanglots.

- Parce que je sais qu'elle ne lui veut aucun mal, elle prendra soin de lui, ne t'en fais pas.

Alice quitta alors mes bras pour rejoindre notre mère et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces dans une étreinte rassurante tandis que j'envoyais mon affection et ma tendresse à cette douce femme qu'est Esmée. Elle me fit un pâle sourire au-dessus de l'épaule d'Alice et se laissa aller dans l'embrasse réconfortante de sa fille, me mimant un bref « merci » du bout des lèvres.

Carlisle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, observait la scène avec un ébahissement non feint, puis finalement, une forte vague de colère s'empara de lui et il explosa.

- Cette fille ne lui veut aucun mal ? Prendra soin de lui ? Il ne faut pas s'en faire ? Es-tu devenue aveugle à ce point, Alice ? Cette fille, quoiqu'elle soit, est un démon ! Elle est maléfique ! N'as-tu donc pas vu ce qu'elle a fait à mon pauvre fils ? Il s'est… il est… ce monstre lui a tellement retourné la tête qu'il en est rendu au point où il n'a plus le contrôle de ce qu'il est ! Il ne sait plus qui il est ! Elle en a fait un être démoniaque ! La… chose… qui nous a attaqués ce soir n'était pas Edward, mon fils n'aurait jamais, jamais commis un acte d'une telle atrocité ! Il est sous l'emprise diabolique de ce monstre ! Et tu oses dire, Alice, que mon fils ira bien ! Es-tu devenue folle à ce point ?

Alors que je grognais sur Carlisle, ne supportant pas ses sous-entendus et son manque de respect envers ma femme, un violent CRAC se fit entendre et j'aperçus alors mon père, main sur la joue, bouche-bée, observer Esmée avec stupeur. Cette dernière se secouait la main, n'ayant pas mesuré sa force lorsqu'elle lui avait mis une claque.

- Ne parle pas à ma fille sur ce ton, Carlisle ! Et je t'interdis de parler de mon fils en ces termes ! Un monstre ? Mon fils est donc désormais un monstre à tes yeux ? Je suis désolée si la vérité est difficile à entendre mon petit père, mais cette Bella a raison ! Tu es responsable de cette effroyable métamorphose, tout comme Rosalie et Tanya ! C'est de votre faute si ce… si ce... si ce démon a pris la place de mon fils ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous en prendre à lui, constamment, c'est vous les responsables, c'est de votre faute !

- Notre faute ? Esmée voyons, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !

- Oh si, Carlisle ! Cela fait des jours et des jours que je t'entends le rabaisser, critiquer ses choix de vie, ses faits et gestes, ses désirs… tu es responsable de ce qu'il s'est produit ce soir, Edward allait parfaitement bien avant que tu ne le critiques et que tu laisses Rosalie déverser sa haine impunément, pire encore, tu la soutenais !

- Mais Esmée, es-tu donc aveugle à ce point ? Ne vois tu pas que notre fils a changé ?

Carlisle était stupéfait de voir que sa douce épouse ne le soutenait pas. Les Denali restaient dans leur coin en se faisant oublier afin de passer inaperçus, sauf Tanya qui évidemment fulminait de rage et Rosalie, les bras croisés sur la poitrine tapait du pied avec impatience, la conversation l'ennuyant au plus haut point tandis qu'Emmett, malgré un bras passé autour de l'épaule de sa femme, s'en écartait le plus possible. Quant à Alice et moi, nous comptions les points…

Esmée s'offusqua alors des paroles de son époux et ravala sa colère avant de lui mettre une autre claque.

- Bien sûr que mon fils a changé, je ne suis pas aveugle !

Un sourire satisfait illumina alors le visage de Carlisle.

- Pour la première fois depuis le début de son existence, Edward est heureux, HEU – REUX, Carlisle ! Malheureusement, ça ne plait pas à Rosalie et Madame a tout fait pour t'embobiner, alors s'il y a un aveugle ici, c'est bien toi ! Poursuivit Esmée avec véhémence, effaçant le sourire de son époux.

- Mais… mais… mais elle n'est pas humaine ! Ni même un vampire !

- Et alors ? Elle pourrait avoir un troisième bras ou faire partie de cette Meute de cabots puants que je m'en foutrais ouvertement, Carlisle ! Le principal c'est que mon fils soit heureux ! Et c'est cette Bella qui le rend heureux ! Merde à la fin ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas l'accepter ? Tu fais chier, Carlisle !

Ouch ! Quand maman jure, ce n'est jamais bon…

Carlisle recula d'un pas, donnant l'impression de s'être pris une nouvelle gifle puis, une profonde affliction déformant ses traits, il s'approcha alors d'Esmée.

- Bien sûr que je veux voir mon fils heureux et bien sûr que je l'accepte…

- Non tu ne l'acceptes pas, sinon tu le montrerais autrement ! Tu le soutiendrais dans son bonheur ! Au lieu de quoi tu n'as fait que le critiquer et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ! Depuis que tu sais que cette Bella n'est pas humaine, tu n'as fait que te laisser guider par ta peur de l'inconnu et par la jalousie de Rosalie !

- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle est ! Elle est dangereuse ! Elle est…

- Elle vous a sauvé la vie, Carlisle ! Mais tu es trop borné pour accepter tes torts et t'excuser !

- Elle n'aurait jamais eu à nous sauver la vie, comme tu le dis, si elle n'avait pas contrôlé l'esprit d'Edward ! Je répète que la chose qui nous a attaqués n'est pas mon fils. C'est de sa faute à elle s'il est comme ça, elle l'a perverti !

Un éclat de rire m'échappa et Carlisle se tourna alors vers moi, les traits figés dans un masque d'incompréhension flagrante.

- S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui se fait contrôler, c'est toi Carlisle. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte mais Rosalie te mène par le bout du nez !

- Jasper !

- Je n'ai pas fini. Si Bella contrôlait réellement Edward comme tu sembles le croire, aurait-elle pris la peine de vous sauver comme elle l'a fait ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle aurait laissé cet alter-ego démoniaque d'Edward finir le travail ? Essaye de voir un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez pour une fois !

Bouche-bée et yeux ronds, Carlisle était sidéré. Lui qui avait enfin la preuve que Bella est dangereuse et voulait tant fanfaronner, se retrouvait désormais seul, ou presque, dans sa croisade. Il me jeta alors un regard implorant, espérant sûrement me faire changer d'avis.

- La… chose qui a pris l'apparence d'Edward n'est pas mon fils ! Pourquoi ne voyez-vous pas qu'il est sous l'emprise de ce démon ?

- Bon sang Carlisle, nous ne sommes plus sous l'Inquisition ! N'as-tu donc pas encore fait la relation entre Edward et cette fille ? N'as-tu toujours pas compris ce qu'elle est pour lui ?

Je me refusais à croire que Carlisle pouvait être aveugle à ce point. Lui plus que nous autres aurait dû comprendre, non ?

- Qui est-elle pour lui ? Un monstre qui l'a envoûté, obligeant ainsi mon fils à croire qu'il éprouve des sentiments amoureux pour cette chose ! Cracha Carlisle d'une voix dure.

Une profonde hilarité s'empara de moi, tandis que ma douce Alice ravalait des hennissements frôlant l'hystérie et qu'Esmée roulait des yeux. Même Emmett comprenait où je voulais en venir, c'est dire !

- Bon sang Carlisle, c'est pourtant évident ! Tellement évident qu'il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le voir !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si évident selon toi ? Me répondit-il, vexé.

- Les sentiments d'Edward à part, ainsi que ceux de Bella…

- Comment peux-tu connaître ses sentiments ? Tu n'es pas capable de percevoir ses émotions !

- Je suis peut-être incapable de percevoir ses émotions, cependant ses expressions, le regard qu'elle pose sur Edward et son langage corporel ne trompent pas. Même un enfant de cinq ans serait capable de le comprendre, la preuve, même Emmett l'a compris…

- Eeeeh ! Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que la gonz aimerait se taper le frangin et…

- Merci Emmett, on a compris. Souffla Carlisle, exaspéré, alors qu'Emmett pressait ses index l'un contre l'autre en mimant des baisers, bruitages compris.

J'étouffais un rire, Alice fut moins discrète. Esmée, elle, était attendrie. Savoir qu'Edward était heureux lui faisait énormément plaisir, mais le savoir amoureux la rendait extatique ! Carlisle se tourna alors vers moi et d'un signe de tête, me pressa à continuer.

- Comme je disais, il y a un lien entre Edward et Bella. Un lien très fort…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi une attirance passagère est un lien fort, Jasper !

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me couper la parole toutes les dix secondes, Carlisle, tu aurais déjà la réponse ! Et non, il ne s'agit pas d'une attirance passagère comme tu aimerais le croire, mais bien d'amour ! A-Mour. Comme « amour » « passion » « âmes-sœurs », « compagnons » et tout le toutim ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je n'en suis pas sûr à 100%, il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra d'ailleurs répondre à la question, mais je pense que Bella est la créatrice d'Edward…

Un silence pesant suivit mes paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement accompagné d'un sifflement furieux se fassent entendre. Tanya se mêla alors à la conversation, s'approchant de nous en se déhanchant de façon ridicule et surtout exagérée. Salope un jour, salope toujours…

- N'importe quoi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Eddyyy amoureux de cette chose ? Il est amoureux de MOI ! Il est MON fiancé ! Et c'est un vampire, nom d'un géranium ! Eddyyy est un vampire, mordu par Carlisle !

Je secouais la tête, exaspéré par cette pauvre cruche incapable de comprendre quoique ce soit. Carlisle, lui, était figé, m'observant avec un ahurissement non feint, mais finalement, ce fut Éléazar, la curiosité malsaine suintant par tous les pores de sa peau, qui répondit à la demeurée.

- Non. Edward est un hybride. N'est-ce pas Carlisle ? J'aurai dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt, cette soif constante n'est pas normale chez un vampire, même nouveau-né, je le savais. Je le savais ! Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais rien dit ? S'exclama le Denali, vexé que notre père n'ait jamais abordé le fond du problème, à savoir la différence d'Edward, avec lui.

Carlisle se passa une main sur le visage puis nous observa tous d'un air las avant de répondre d'une voix faible.

- Oui, mon fils est bien un hybride… Et si je n'en ai pas parlé avant, c'est parce que j'avais peur pour lui ! Et comment aurais-je pu t'en parler alors que ma famille ne le savait même pas, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours ! Je ne savais même pas par quoi Edward avait été mordu, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille en tant que vampire, je pensais qu'il avait été attaqué par un animal ! Mais apparemment, je me suis bien trompé ! Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, Jasper ? Que cette… Bella serait sa créatrice ?

- Je ne peux pas m'avancer, je n'en ai pas la certitude, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que quoi que soit cette fille, Edward l'est aussi, en partie…

Carlisle se frotta les yeux, puis se caressa pensivement le menton, pour finalement se redresser, le regard dur.

- Alors j'avais bien raison. Elle est responsable de son mal, elle doit le soigner ! Quand Edward rentrera à la maison, nous l'obligerons à nous révéler où habite cette… fille. Elle doit réparer ses erreurs, je veux qu'elle me rende mon fils !

Esmée porta alors un regard à la fois épouvanté mais surtout poignant de tristesse sur son époux avant de prendre la parole, un profond chagrin laçant ses propos et émanant de son corps.

- Parce que tu crois qu'Edward va rentrer à la maison après tes paroles ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut encore appeler cet endroit « maison » après que Rosalie ait déversé sa haine sur lui et que toi, son père, n'aies même pas pris sa défense ? Si Edward revient à la maison un jour, on aura vraiment une chance folle. Si j'avais été aussi mal traitée que lui, aussi rabaissée, humiliée, je ne pourrais plus considérer cette maison comme mon foyer, je n'y mettrais plus un pied et je disparaîtrais !

- Ah ! Et s'il ne rentre pas, la belle affaire ! Il nous a pourris la vie pendant suffisamment longtemps alors s'il ne revient pas, tant mieux ! Bon débarras ! Cracha alors Rosalie.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'attitude dégoulinante de dédain et une profonde satisfaction gravée sur le visage, Rosalie était heureuse de la situation. Esmée la regardait, stupéfaite d'entendre une telle haine déversée par la bouche même de sa fille, quant à Carlisle, il grimaça, se rendant enfin compte à quel point son soutien envers Rosalie avait pu causer du tort à mon frère. Emmett relâcha brusquement sa compagne, comme s'il s'était brûlé, puis s'en écarta avant de me rejoindre, s'arrachant littéralement les cheveux. Je posais une main sur son épaule afin de le calmer.

- Emmett ? Tu fais quoi ? Lui demanda sèchement Rosalie en voyant qu'il se désintéressait d'elle.

- Ce que je fais ? Je m'éloigne et reste à côté de Jazz pour ta sécurité. Je n'ai jamais frappé une femme, Rosalie, mais là, crois-moi, ça me démange !

- Emmett ! Souffla Carlisle, stupéfait.

- Non p'pa, là y'en a marre ! J'ai essayé de rester neutre dans toute cette histoire, comme la Suisse, et lorsque j'ai vu ces nomades morts, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir soutenu Rosalie, c'est pour ça que j'ai attaqué Bella, sans même savoir, sûrement qu'elle était coupable, non ? Mais j'me suis planté sur toute la ligne, parce que si coupable il y a dans tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est Rosalie…

- Nounours !

- La ferme Rosalie ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, tu n'en as pas le droit !

Je retenais Emmett tant bien que mal, sa colère n'aidant en rien. Je l'obligeais alors à s'asseoir et, les mains posées sur ses épaules frémissantes de rage, je l'apaisais tant bien que mal. Rosalie avait perdu de sa superbe, observant son compagnon avec effarement.

- Em' ! Nours tu…

- Ca suffit avec les petits noms Rosalie, sérieux arrête immédiatement avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon… Feula-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux noirs de colère. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je me sens mal, Rosalie. J'ai le cul entre deux chaises et je ne sais pas comment agir. D'un côté, il y a la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, et de l'autre mon petit frère qui a toujours été là pour moi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi ce soir, j'ai cru te perdre lorsque cet… alter-ego d'Ed t'a attaquée, mais à côté de ça, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me dégoûtes, Rosalie. Tu as foutu la merde tant et si bien que mon p'tit frère a carrément disjoncté. Tu as vomi ta haine et tout ça pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne t'a jamais accordé un regard autre que fraternel ? Parce qu'il empêchait ton petit monde de tourner en rond ? Rentre-le toi dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes, Rosalie, tu n'es pas le nombril du monde ! Tu… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me déçois, Rosalie… T'as toujours été égoïste, égocentrique même, mais je m'en fous ! Je t'aime ! Mais là, trop c'est trop ma grande… J'en ai ma claque !

- Emmett…

Rosalie, lèvres tremblantes retenant ses sanglots et yeux exorbités par la crainte, se laissa tomber sur le sofa à côté d'Emmett. Il bondit du canapé lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son bras massif.

- Ne me touche pas, Rosalie !Tu n'as pas le droit, pas après ce que tu as fait ! Bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? J'ai jamais rien dit, j'ai toujours fermé ma gueule et je t'ai toujours écoutée te plaindre de tout et de rien, mais là, basta ! Je te savais égoïste et égocentrique, mais méchante ? Tu me dégoûtes… T'as foutu la merde, alors assume les conséquences de tes actes pour une fois.

- Con-conséquences ? De-de quoi tu parles, Em' ? Murmura plaintivement Rosalie, les yeux larmoyants braqués sur le corps tremblant de rage de son compagnon.

- De quoi je parle ? C'est pourtant clair, non ? J'ai tout fait pour toi, je t'ai toujours suivie sans jamais rien dire mais là, stop. Je t'aime Rosalie, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, n'en doute jamais ! Mais ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, pas au détriment de mes sentiments… Et là… Tu m'as plus que déçu, tu m'as fait mal, Rosalie, mal !

Emmett, le regard implorant, frappa son poing à l'emplacement de son cœur immobile. Jamais je n'avais vu mon frère aussi malheureux…

- J'ai mal à mon p'tit cœur, Rosalie, et c'est toi qui l'as blessé… Je suis désolé mais j'en ai ma claque de toujours faire des efforts pour toi alors que tu resteras éternellement insatisfaite. J'en ai marre d'être constamment frustré et triste parce que tu n'es jamais contente de ce que tu as, j'en peux plus de vivre avec l'impression de ne pas te suffire, de ne pas être assez pour toi… Cette fois, j'abandonne, j'en peux plus…

- Em'… S'il te plait, Nounours tu…

- Arrête Rosalie, si tu m'aimes, arrête ! Fais quelque chose parce que là, j'en peux plus, je suis fatigué... Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai endossé ce rôle de Don Quichotte à batailler contre ta continuelle insatisfaction et là j'en ai ma claque de me battre contre du vent…

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, Emmett ?

Rosalie, les cheveux défaits, le corps frémissant de peur, le regard envahi par un profond chagrin et les lèvres retenant difficilement ses sanglots, observait son compagnon avec une incrédulité non-feinte, j'avais même l'impression qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois et, dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tort. Pour la toute première fois, Emmett laissait tomber son masque de bienheureux et lui ouvrait son cœur sur ce qu'il vivait quotidiennement… Mon frère, le regard poignant de tristesse et le visage déformé par une profonde peine, s'approcha lentement de Rosalie, s'agenouilla face à elle et prit les mains de sa compagne entre les siennes, embrassant délicatement ses phalanges avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Rosalie, c'est que je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de faire comme si tout était parfait dans notre petit monde merveilleux. Je n'en peux plus de ta perpétuelle insatisfaction. Je n'en peux plus de vivre avec cette impression de ne pas être assez. Alors si tu m'aimes Rosalie, si tu m'aimes vraiment comme moi je t'aime, change. Et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, fais le pour toi et notre famille. Arrête de te polluer le cœur avec toute cette rancœur, cette jalousie, cette méchanceté… Si tu m'aimes vraiment comme tu me l'as déjà dit, je t'en prie Rosalie, change. Fais-le ! Parce que si je dois continuer à être malheureux, je préfère être seul… Je préfère être malheureux et souffrir seul, qu'avec la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde…

Emmett se releva, embrassa tendrement les cheveux de Rosalie et sortit de la maison en marmonnant un bref « besoin de me défouler ». La porte claqua sur les sanglots asséchés de Rosalie, ma sœur était bien trop stupéfaite par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était bonne pour une sacrée introspection la frangine ! Et entre nous, cela ne lui fera pas de mal…

Alice me donna un petit coup de coude et m'indiqua silencieusement, d'un geste de la tête, de rejoindre notre frère. Je l'embrassais doucement puis sortis rejoindre Emmett, il ne fut d'ailleurs pas difficile à retrouver… Je pistais les grognements douloureux et cette sensation de déchirure, puis retrouvais mon frère à quelques kilomètres de la maison, au beau milieu des bois, la tête enfoncée dans les genoux et le corps secoué de violents spasmes.

Sans un mot, je m'assis à ses côtés, espérant que ma simple présence lui apporte un quelconque réconfort. La douleur et la tristesse qui suintaient de son corps m'étaient presque intolérables mais je me devais de rester là, pour mon frère. Un cri déchirant de chagrin s'échappa de sa bouche et lorsqu'il leva la tête, croisant ses yeux, j'avais mal pour lui. Son regard implorant n'était qu'une succession de « pourquoi ». J'eus bien du mal à rester de marbre lorsque cette montagne de muscles se jeta dans mes bras en quête de réconfort. La tête posée sur le haut de son crâne, je lui tapotais maladroitement le dos alors qu'Emmett se laissait aller à son chagrin. Si Rosalie avait, ce soir, déversé 80 longues années d'une haine sans égale sur Edward, Emmett, lui, avait enfin ouvert son cœur meurtri et libéré 75 longues années de chagrin et d'impuissance.

Malgré moi, je repensais aux paroles de Bella, quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle s'était imposée à notre table au réfectoire, s'attirant les regards noirs de Rosalie…

_**Il est temps pour toi de laisser toute cette rancœur, toute cette haine, toute cette amertume derrière toi, Rosalie. Il est temps pour toi d'évoluer, une bonne fois pour toutes, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Ne vois-tu donc pas le mal que tu fais autour de toi ? Cela te laisse-t-il réellement de marbre de voir quotidiennement la tristesse et l'impuissance dans le regard de ton compagnon ?**_

En me remémorant ces paroles, je ne pus m'empêcher de croire que cette fille en savait plus sur nous que nous ne le pensions, j'avais l'impression qu'elle nous connaissait même intimement, qu'elle savait qui nous étions au plus profond de nous-mêmes… Comme ce qu'elle avait dit à Rosalie sur ses soi-disant inquiétudes au sujet d'Edward… _**Mensonges…toi et moi savons très bien que le fond du problème n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas Rosalie ?**_

Je secouais tristement la tête, resserrant mon étreinte sur Emmett dont la peine et la douleur semblaient intarissables, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et que Rosalie ouvre enfin les yeux… Pour Emmett, il le fallait. Elle devait réagir au plus vite, ne serait-ce que pour Emmett…

Le week-end s'écoula lentement, trop lentement, donnant l'impression de s'étirer en longueur. Nous n'avions toujours pas vu Edward et pire encore, nous n'avions aucune nouvelle à son sujet… Les questions étaient nombreuses, et malheureusement sans réponse. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Comment allait-il ? La présence constante des Denali n'arrangeait rien, entre la curiosité malsaine qui se dégageait d'Éléazar et la jalousie meurtrière qui suintait des deux sœurs pot de glu, ne faisant que renforcer leurs interrogations au sujet de mon petit frère… Les deux frangines ne supportaient pas de savoir Edward avec Bella et, soyons honnête, ma douce Alice n'aidait pas leur jalousie puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'insinuer que les choses entre mon frère et la jeune femme étaient plus que passionnelles. Je finissais par croire que ma petite femme adorait voir les deux cruches s'arracher les cheveux ! Éléazar, lui, était plus qu'avide de découvrir ce que Bella pouvait être, et ce par l'intermédiaire d'Edward, mais il y avait aussi en lui un je ne sais quoi qui me rendait mal à l'aise. J'avais aussi le sentiment qu'Éléazar en savait plus au sujet de Bella qu'il ne voulait bien le dire…

Depuis qu'Emmett lui avait enfin avoué sa peine, Rosalie s'était recluse dans leur chambre. Elle n'en était pas sortie une seule fois, passant son temps à se morfondre. Au départ, elle avait tendance à se percevoir comme une victime, ne comprenant pas comment Emmett pouvait être aussi méchant envers elle, sa femme, puis peu à peu, elle s'était mise à réfléchir, réellement réfléchir, à tout ce qu'il s'était produit ces 80 dernières années et à la façon dont elle s'était comportée avec son compagnon, arrivé dans la famille 75 ans plus tôt. L'introspection n'est pas mauvaise pour l'âme et finalement, peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour Rosalie.

Emmett quant à lui hantait le salon ou la forêt, comme une âme en peine. Je le surprenais parfois assis dans les bois, adossé contre un arbre, le visage enfoui dans un foulard de Rosalie, essayant d'apaiser ses tourments en s'imprégnant du parfum de son épouse…

Lundi arriva et une fois revenus du lycée, nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle de mon petit frère… Nous eûmes cependant le plaisir de voir que les Denali étaient partis ! Éléazar avait bien sûr promis à Carlisle de revenir rapidement, souhaitant faire quelques recherches de son côté.

Mardi se passa de la même façon. De plus, notre père ne décolérait pas, toujours persuadé que Bella était un démon qui avait pris possession du corps de son fils et qu'il fallait à la limite performer un exorcisme sur Edward !

Mercredi, idem… tout comme jeudi… Je voulais emmener Emmett chasser, il en avait bien besoin, mais mon ours de frère n'avait pas le cœur à se nourrir, trop malheureux pour ça. J'avais même été jusqu'à intensifier sa soif mais rien n'y fit. Rosalie de son côté était tout aussi triste. Et elle se remettait de plus en plus en questions, commençant enfin à comprendre à quel point elle avait pu faire du mal autour d'elle. Et, chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour Edward qui n'était toujours pas rentré…

Vendredi soir, nous fûmes plus qu'étonnés de voir le cabot en chef et deux de ses chiots débarquer à la villa. Un jeune Quileute qui commençait tout juste à se transformer depuis quelques jours venait d'être victime d'un grave accident de la route. Ils avaient eu le temps de l'écarter de la nationale avant qu'un témoin n'arrive et appelle une ambulance, cela aurait posé quelques soucis d'expliquer au corps médical comment et pourquoi les blessures du jeune Seth se remettaient d'elles-mêmes à grande vitesse. Les Quileute avaient voulu le soigner eux-mêmes, ne faisant aucunement confiance à des « sangsues », malheureusement le gamin semblait victime d'une hémorragie interne. Par sécurité, Emmett et moi accompagnâmes donc Carlisle jusqu'à la Réserve, où nous fûmes escortés par la Meute au complet. Le gamin était dans un sale état et je dus user et abuser de mon talent afin que les Anciens et la plupart des clébards laissent Carlisle approcher. Ils préféraient voir le môme souffrir et hurler à la mort, plutôt qu'un buveur de sang le touche. L'Alpha usa alors de son autorité sur tout le monde et Carlisle put se mettre au travail. Tout compte fait, ce n'était rien de bien grave. Quelques os qu'il dut re-casser car la fracture s'était déjà reconsolidée, mais de travers, quelques strips posés de-ci, de-là, un vaccin anti-tétanique par sécurité et une injection d'antibiotiques, mais surtout une opération en urgence. Le gamin pensait que ses douleurs au niveau de l'abdomen étaient dues à son changement récent alors qu'en fait, c'était tout simplement une appendicite. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait tourné en péritonite et l'appendice sur-infecté avait explosé à la suite de l'accident. La tronche des Quileute lorsque Carlisle avait sorti son scalpel et entaillé le ventre du môme ! Ils étaient tous aux aguets, à grogner, menaçants, persuadés que Carlisle allait en profiter pour bouffer le gamin ! Et après, ils osent dire qu'ils n'ont aucun préjugés ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Carlisle avait à peine posé un drain et refermé le môme que les clébards nous foutaient dehors, manu-militari. « Merci », ils ne connaissent pas, ça ne semble pas faire partie de leur vocabulaire… Cabots puants et mal élevés en plus !

Samedi et Dimanche, rien de rien. Long week-end ennuyeux à mourir. Rosalie toujours en pleine introspection, Emmett triste qui passe ses nerfs sur la console, enfin 5ème console, il en a broyé quatre sur le week-end, Carlisle qui râle toujours et Esmée qui s'apitoie sur tout un chacun. Je devenais fou… Fou ! Heureusement que mon Alice est là pour me soutenir…

Dimanche soir, il y eut cependant un léger changement, Carlisle reconnaissait, enfin, qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort avec Edward et il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aveugler par la haine de Rosalie. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de maudire Bella, la soi-disant responsable de tous les maux de notre famille selon lui.

Esmée errait dans la maison comme une âme en peine, se faisant un sang d'encre pour son « tout petit ». Elle passait ses journées dans la chambre d'Edward et ses nuits avec nous à pleurer son absence. Alice avait beau le chercher dans ses visions, elle ne le voyait pas. Il devait donc toujours être avec Bella.

Cela faisait déjà huit jours qu'ils étaient partis, huit jours que nous étions sans aucune nouvelle. Au lycée, les spéculations allaient bon train. Tout le monde s'était aperçu de l'absence d'Edward et les commérages s'intensifiaient au fil des jours. Les élèves étaient persuadés que mon frère était allé rejoindre la «nouvelle» et qu'ils s'étaient sauvés à Vegas pour se marier ! Leurs racontars avaient causé de nombreux cœurs brisés ! Entre Stanley et Mallory, les « chaude-pisse sisters » comme les nommait affectueusement Edward qui pleuraient à longueur de temps, insultant Bella de leur avoir volé l'amour de mon frère – elles étaient aussi désespérées de son attention que Tanya – et Mike « je suis le roi du râteau » Newton qui disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Bella allait vite lui retomber dans les bras car Edward est un mauvais coup, je commençais à en avoir ma claque ! Malgré leurs théories débiles, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre Emmett et Rosalie. Alors, bien que pleurant Edward, les deux blennorragies ambulantes coursaient Emmett et la tête de nœud passait ses journées à essayer de peloter Rosalie dès qu'il la croisait. Évidemment, ils ne voyaient même pas les regards assassins que leurs lançaient mon frère ou ma sœur. Ces adolescents pathétiques et saturés d'hormones me tapaient sur les nerfs.

Une nouvelle semaine commença et à peine arrivés au lycée, l'absence de mon frère à nos côtés fut une fois de plus remarquée. Tout comme celle de Bella. En rentrant à la maison ce lundi soir, j'étais mort de rire. De nouvelles rumeurs étaient nées de leurs absences, et selon les ragots, Edward se serait sauvé dans un autre pays après avoir tué Bella qui avait refusé de sortir avec lui. Ajoutez à cela un Newton qui fait exprès de tomber sur Rosalie en cours de sport pour mieux se frotter sur elle – ce qui lui a d'ailleurs valut une promesse de castration si ça devait se reproduire – et les « herpès twins » qui ont enfoui leurs strings dans le casier d'Emmett, accompagnés de photos dignes d'un porno trash, franchement, la vie au lycée de Forks valait tous les soap opéras du monde ! J'avais l'impression d'assister aux « Feux de l'amour » en direct-live !

C'était le genre de choses qu'Edward aurait adoré voir, il en aurait bien rigolé, quitte à en rajouter une couche ! Mais il n'était pas là…

Cela faisait déjà neuf jours qu'Edward était parti et je me rongeais les sangs, bouffé par l'inquiétude. Je devenais fou à subir les angoisses des uns et des autres à son sujet… Je ne voulais qu'une chose, que mon petit frère revienne à la maison. Malheureusement, plus les jours passaient, plus mes espoirs s'amenuisaient…

Nous étions au réfectoire ce mardi midi lorsqu'Alice se figea, les yeux flous et la bouche entrouverte. Une fois sortie de sa vision, sa joie et son soulagement m'atteignirent de plein fouet. Rosalie, qui ne passait plus du tout l'heure du repas à contempler son reflet dans son miroir de poche mais plutôt Emmett assis en face d'elle désormais, braqua immédiatement son regard sur ma petite femme alors que mon ours de frère relâchait le bagel qu'il réduisait en charpie. Alice, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, se tourna alors vers moi avant de frapper des deux mains sur la table et de sautiller sur sa chaise.

- Je viens de le voir ! Enfin ! Il va bien ! C'est génial !

- Eddy ? T'as vu le frangin ? Sûre hein ? Sérieux ?

- Oui Em, j'en suis sûre ! Il est… je ne sais pas où il est, juste que c'est dans les bois et qu'il est allongé dans une clairière envahie de fleurs des champs, mais il va bien ! Il rentre ! Il rentre à la maison, c'est génial !

Alice se leva alors brusquement et, au beau milieu du réfectoire, se mit à danser et à crier à tue-tête, attirant les regards et les questions au sujet de sa santé mentale de la part des élèves et du corps enseignant. En temps normal, j'aurai grogné et bombardé une vague de crainte mais là, j'en étais incapable, je me sentais bien trop euphorique sur le coup. Mon petit frère allait bien et mieux que ça encore, mon petit frère rentrait enfin à la maison.


	29. 28 - L'amour d'une mère

... et je rapace avec le POV surprise :D

* * *

_**Précédemment dans « Incubus Anomaly » :** _

_- Une nuit ? Edward, cela fait dix jours que tu as disparu !_

_Je fouillais son regard ainsi que ses pensées à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge ou preuve qu'Esmée avait perdu l'esprit, mais je dus rapidement me rendre à l'évidence, elle ne faisait que dire la vérité bien que cela me paraisse complètement fou, plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Bella m'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable… Penser à elle ne fit que remonter les délicieux souvenirs de nos corps en parfaite harmonie, malheureusement entachés par notre discussion et ses douloureux aveux. Malgré moi, je me jetais dans les bras d'Esmée, n'ayant besoin que d'une chose à ce moment-là, l'étreinte apaisante d'une mère._

* * *

_**POV Esmée:**_

Mon fils… Mon tout petit est là, devant moi, il est enfin rentré à la maison… Ce qu'il m'a manqué !

Son absence m'a brisé le cœur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter continuellement à son sujet. Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Est-il en sécurité ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Mais la question primordiale était « Va-t-il rentrer un jour ? », ce dont je doutais fortement tant son absence se prolongeait.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su le protéger comme il le méritait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir failli dans mon rôle de mère. Oh, je sais parfaitement qu'Edward n'est pas mon enfant à proprement parler, mais depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur cette nouvelle existence que Carlisle m'avait offerte, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de considérer Edward comme mon fils. J'avais tant besoin de combler ce manque affectif, ce vide que j'avais ressenti à la mort de mon bébé, et Carlisle m'offrait non seulement une nouvelle vie, mais par-dessus tout un fils à chérir.

Avec les années et notre famille agrandie, je pouvais désormais combler mon besoin maternel avec mes cinq enfants. Tous différents et pourtant semblables, je n'en aime pas un plus que l'autre, non, je les aime tous de cet amour inconsidéré et entier que seule une mère peut ressentir. Je mourrais, je tuerais pour mes enfants !

J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Edward, comme Emmett me le répète souvent, il est mon « chouchou ». Je ne devrais pas, je le sais, mais Edward a toujours été si sensible, si fragile par certains côtés que je ne pouvais faire autrement que de le surprotéger. Mon fils a tant souffert de sa différence que j'ai craint à de nombreuses reprises qu'il ne veuille intenter à sa vie. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai vu la désolation dans son regard. Il s'est haï pendant de trop nombreuses années, détestant au plus haut point ce qu'il était et s'en voulant d'être incapable de se retenir de tuer. Plus Edward avait du sang humain sur les mains, plus il s'enfonçait dans sa douleur et sa dépression. Mon fils était malheureux. Malheureux et seul. Affreusement seul au milieu de trois couples débordant d'amour. Alors je faisais tout pour voir ne serait-ce qu'un léger sourire sur son beau visage.

J'ai longtemps cru qu'Edward avait été transformé trop jeune, il était si incontrôlable, un éternel adolescent au caractère impulsif, je pensais que jamais il ne trouverait le bonheur, que jamais il ne parviendrait à dompter cette part sombre qui vit en lui… et pourtant !

Notre arrivée à Forks a été une réelle bénédiction puisque mon fils y a trouvé son bonheur. Son changement a été radical, du jour au lendemain. Non seulement une créature du monde surnaturel avait eu la bonté de sauver mon fils de ce mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, mais en plus il avait trouvé l'amour. J'étais si heureuse !

Oh, de nombreuses jeunes filles et femmes, humaines et vampires, ont tout fait pour attirer le regard d'Edward, il faut dire que mon fils est une créature absolument magnifique, à l'âme aussi parfaite que le corps, mais jamais une seule n'a retenu son attention. Hormis Tanya, évidemment, mais cette… femelle en rut avait profité de sa détresse pour l'attirer dans sa toile et assouvir ses bas-instincts. Quelle saleté de bonne femme, celle-là !

Et tout a changé lorsqu'il a croisé cette jeune femme, cette petite Bella. Du jour au lendemain, mon fils s'est métamorphosé, il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur après cent longues années à errer sur cette Terre comme une âme en peine. J'étais si heureuse pour lui !

Puis il a fallu que mon époux et ma fille se mettent en travers de son chemin. Je n'en revenais pas. Non seulement Carlisle m'avait menti pendant toutes ces années, osant me cacher que mon fils était une sorte d'hybride vampirique, mais en plus il refusait ouvertement que notre fils soit heureux, sa peur de l'inconnu que représente Bella lui obstruant l'esprit. Il m'a tellement déçue… Mais le pire, là où je suis meurtrie dans mon cœur de mère, c'est d'avoir été aveugle à ce point. Comment ai-je pu ne pas remarquer la haine profonde de Rosalie à l'égard de mon fils ? Comment n'ai-je jamais vu à quel point elle pouvait se montrer méchante ? Et comment ai-je pu rester aveugle face à la détresse d'Emmett ? Suis-je donc une si mauvaise mère pour ne pas voir la douleur de mes enfants ?

Depuis cette nuit fatidique où j'ai failli perdre mon époux et ma fille, je n'ai pas arrêté de me remettre en question. Les disputes avec Carlisle sont devenues monnaie-courante. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir que ce sont leurs agissements qui ont poussé Edward à se métamorphoser de cette manière ? Comment ont-ils pu le pousser à bout à ce point de non-retour ?

J'avais si peur de ne jamais revoir mon fils et son absence me devenait intolérable… Et que dire de l'inquiétude ? Si au moins ma petite Alice pouvait avoir une vision de son frère afin de nous rassurer ! Malheureusement elle n'en avait pas et je me rongeais les sangs…

Mais il est là, devant moi. Enfin là après dix longs jours d'absence. La surprise qui s'affiche sur son visage à la suite de mes paroles est claire. Il ne s'est apparemment pas rendu compte qu'il s'est écoulé tant de temps.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, mon petit, mon tout petit est enfin à la maison. Et alors que je l'observe de tout mon saoul, son visage se déforme, envahi par une profonde peine. J'ai bien du mal à ne pas fléchir lorsqu'il se jette dans mes bras, le corps secoué par de violents sanglots, alors je lui offre une étreinte réconfortante et le traîne jusqu'au canapé. Mon cœur se brise de le voir si malheureux, ses sanglots me déchirent l'âme, sa douleur est la mienne. Je lui frotte doucement le dos en fredonnant une vieille berceuse et lui aplatis tendrement les cheveux sur le crâne. Une fois de plus, sa tignasse part dans tous les sens, ses cheveux sont indubitablement irrécupérables, on ne peut rien en faire ! Mes sourcils se froncent lorsque j'aperçois les brindilles qui y sont accrochées… je ne veux pas savoir ce que mon fils a fait pour avoir des feuilles et des brins d'herbe dans les cheveux ! Son apparence échevelée est révélatrice, tout comme son manque de vêtements… Si un enfant refuse de penser que ses parents puissent avoir des relations amoureuses, une mère le refuse également ! Edward n'est qu'un enfant, nom d'un chien !

- Un enfant de 17 ans depuis cent ans, maman.

Et il ricane le bougre ! Bon, c'est vrai, j'abuse peut-être un peu mais je n'y peux rien, c'est de mon tout petit que l'on parle !

- Mamaaaan ! C'est bon ! Ton « tout petit » a quand même 117 ans et les hormones survoltées d'un ado…

- Stop Edward ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

- Si tu préfères fermer les yeux, c'est toi que ça regarde…

Le regard de mon tout petit pétille de malice et un sourire satisfait illumine son visage. Qu'il est beau ! Non seulement il est beau mais son cœur et son âme le sont également, aussi magnifiques que l'extérieur… Le sourire d'Edward s'efface instantanément et une profonde tristesse assombrit son regard. Ne sachant pas comment agir, je l'étreins de toutes mes forces. Si seulement je pouvais lui rendre le sourire !

Alors que je le berce doucement, chantonnant une vieille comptine, la Mercedes de Carlisle et la Volvo d'Edward que les enfants ont pris pour aller au lycée, s'engagent dans le chemin. Edward s'écarte alors de moi et souffle de lassitude avant de se redresser, le corps tendu et le visage figé dans un masque impassible. Mon tout-petit a peur de la réaction de ses frères et sœurs, de son père, il ne sait pas à quelle sauce il va être mangé. Je lui frappe la main lorsqu'il se met à mordiller ses doigts. Un jour, il finira par se manger une phalange s'il continue à avoir ce tic nerveux ! Une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, Edward se tourne vers moi. Je lui tapote affectueusement le genou, je suis là. Rien ni personne ne s'en prendra à mon fils tant que je serai là ! Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

- Oh ! Ça, Carlisle s'en est déjà chargé !

- Edward !

Je suis outrée ! Et en plus, il a le culot d'en ricaner !

Cinq portières claquent simultanément et Edward se raidit. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement et une fusée noire et blanche se jette sur mon tout-petit, Alice est si heureuse de retrouver son frère sain et sauf ! Elle l'engouffre dans une étreinte à couper le souffle et mon fils rit de l'exubérance de sa sœur. Il rit moins lorsque cette dernière se met à lui tambouriner le torse des deux poings.

- Plus jamais ça ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! Je ne te voyais même pas, crétin ! Tu ne pouvais pas passer au moins un coup de téléphone pour qu'on se fasse moins de souci ? Idiot ! Bougre d'âne ! Crétin des Alpes ! Imbécile heureux ! Cornichon anal…

- C'est bon Alice, je crois qu'il a compris !

Jasper ricane en arrachant son frère des griffes de sa femme, puis il engouffre à son tour Edward entre ses bras avant de lui frapper le dos.

- Content de te voir de retour frangin. On s'est vraiment inquiétés pour toi, tu sais ? OUCH Em ! Tu vas nous casser les os !

Jasper et Edward rient alors qu'Emmett resserre ses bras musculeux autour de ses frères et Alice leur saute au cou.

- Câliiiiin ! Moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir frangin ! Câliiiiin !

Alice se joint à la mêlée et je souris, attendrie de voir mes enfants en pleine effusion affective. Rosalie reste à l'écart, tête baissée. Elle se dandine d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Ma fille est malheureuse, très malheureuse depuis qu'Emmett a mis les points sur les I, elle s'isole très souvent pour réfléchir. Je n'aime pas la voir triste mais je ne peux rien faire, elle refuse de parler. Rosalie lève la tête, soupire, et un petit sourire étire ses lèvres en regardant mes autres enfants. Elle s'empresse de tourner la tête lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je l'ai vue.

Carlisle aussi reste à l'écart. Mon époux semble avoir pris dix ans en dix jours. Bah ! Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi obtus et intransigeant, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit ! J'aime mon Carlisle, je l'aime plus que tout mais il y a des jours où j'ai envie de le frapper… Et aujourd'hui en est un.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que les enfants ne font pas attention à lui, Carlisle toussote pour annoncer sa présence. Emmett relâche ses frères, Alice se laisse glisser de son dos, Jasper roule des yeux et Edward se tend brièvement avant de baisser la tête, honteux, tel un enfant pris en faute.

Alors que Carlisle ouvre la bouche, Rosalie s'approche d'Edward et l'étreint fermement, quoique brièvement.

- Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, on s'inquiétait tous, tu sais ? Désolée.

Puis tout aussi soudainement, Rosalie libère son frère et fonce se cloîtrer dans sa chambre, une habitude qu'elle a prise depuis dix jours… Edward est stupéfait, bouche-bée des paroles de sa sœur, médusé même des quelques excuses qu'elle a bredouillées ! Lorsque Rosalie dit qu'elle est désolée, ça vaut mille et une excuses, ce n'est pas un mot qu'elle prend à la légère.

Carlisle toussote une nouvelle fois, j'aurais presque envie de lui enfoncer un bonbon à la menthe dans la gorge pour lui faire passer sa toux, et Edward semble pris d'un tic nerveux. Sa joue gauche se contracte régulièrement alors qu'il serre les dents et il observe son père, impassible. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Carlisle s'approche de nos enfants et étreint rapidement Edward en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, fils. Tu m'as l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir. Mais Alice a raison, tu aurais pu trouver un moyen de nous prévenir, nous nous sommes tous inquiétés pour toi, Edward. Dix jours, tu te rends compte ? Dix jours sans aucune nouvelle ! Ta pauvre mère s'est fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet, nous tous d'ailleurs ! Et tu reviens la bouche en cœur à moitié débraillé comme si tout était normal ? Bon sang Edward ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir cinq minutes ?

Et voilà, ça recommence ! Décidément, mon pauvre Carlisle n'a toujours rien compris… Bouche-bée, Edward observe son père, se demandant s'il doit rire ou pleurer. Emmett, Jasper et Alice ont les yeux ronds, même Rosalie marmonne depuis l'étage ! Quant à mon époux, son air revêche veut tout dire… Mon tout petit se mord l'intérieur de la joue, empêchant sûrement des paroles malheureuses de franchir ses lèvres, puis inspire profondément afin de se détendre.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé autant de souci, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris mon portable avec moi, je suis désolé si ma tenue n'est pas ce que l'on peut qualifier de présentable, je suis désolé si je n'ai eu aucune conscience du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis mon départ, je suis désolé si j'ai cru être parti moins de 24 heures, je suis…

- Voyons Edward, sois sérieux deux minutes ! On ne perd pas la notion du temps à ce point !

L'envie de frapper mon époux me démange lorsque je le vois aussi condescendant… Fais attention à tes puces, Carlisle !

- Et bien si, j'ai perdu la notion du temps ! Merde à la fin ! Pourquoi ça t'est aussi difficile de me croire ?

- Edward ! Langage !

- Pardon maman…

- Quant à toi, Carlisle, tu vas te calmer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, encore ?

- Ce qu'il me prend ? Ce qu'il _me_ prend ? Il y a qu'Edward se moque ouvertement de nous et je devrais fermer les yeux ? Non. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant trop longtemps. J'ai accepté le comportement parfois irrespectueux de nos enfants pendant de trop nombreuses années et là je dis stop ! Si au moins Edward ne nous mentait pas aussi effrontément, ça passerait encore, mais là, il se fout carrément de nous ! Ne pas se rendre compte qu'on part un jour ou deux, passe encore, mais dix jours ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

Je n'en reviens pas… Et si j'en crois les expressions de mes enfants, ils sont dans le même état que moi. Et Carlisle qui est offusqué par les soi-disant mensonges de mon tout petit… Il décabane grave le mec ! Ô Seigneur… Voilà qu'Emmett déteint sur moi ! Edward pouffe de rire en percevant mes pensées, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de son père.

- Parce qu'en plus, ce que je dis te fais rire ? Comment oses-tu ?

- Carlisle, ça suffit ! Si Edward a ri, c'est en réponse à mes pensées et non à tes paroles ! Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Notre fils est à peine rentré à la maison que tu vas le pousser à partir une fois de plus !

- Parce qu'en plus tu prends sa défense ? Mais enfin ma chérie, il nous ment ! Il nous ment ouvertement et tu l'acceptes ?

- Bon sang Carlisle ! Quand vas-tu enfin t'enfoncer dans le crâne qu'Edward ne ment pas ? Si tu avais vu sa tête lorsque je lui ai appris qu'il avait été absent si longtemps, tu le croirais.

Mon époux m'observe longuement, un sourcil haussé, sceptique, puis lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je dis vrai, il me fait un petit sourire penaud.

- Je suis désolé Esmée, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme ça et…

- Oh mais ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser, Carlisle, mais auprès de ton fils ! Que t'ai-je répété à maintes reprises à propos de ton comportement à son égard ?

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, mon pied martèle le sol impatiemment. C'est ça ou frapper une fois encore mon époux. Carlisle donne l'impression d'avoir avalé un fer rouge. Il gargouille pendant quelques secondes et alors qu'il se tourne vers Edward, mon fils lève la main et l'empêche de parler.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, Carlisle. Ça ne sert à rien que tu uses de la salive pour des paroles que tu ne penses même pas. J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, je ne t'ai jamais menti, Carlisle, et si tu…

- Tu ne m'as jamais menti ? ET lorsque je t'ai demandé d'éviter cette Bella à tout prix, qu'as-tu fait, hein ? Tu ne m'as pas menti peut-être ?

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Carlisle, je t'ai dit que je la verrais si je le voulais, que tu n'avais rien à dire. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ?

Assis sur le sofa, Edward tremble de tous ses membres alors que mon époux, le regard noir de colère, le toise.

- Oh je ne sais pas ? Pourquoi pas ton manque de soutien envers ta famille alors que tu préférais te ranger aux côtés de cette… fille ? Oh ! Peut-être aussi le fait que tu as voulu nous tuer, Tanya, Rosalie et moi ?

Edward baisse la tête, envahi par le remord et le dégoût qu'il a de lui-même, et en le voyant aussi misérable, je ne peux pas faire autrement que réagir, c'est plus fort que moi. Cela fait déjà un bout de temps que ma main me démange, et lorsqu'elle s'abat violemment sur la joue de Carlisle, ça me fait vraiment du bien !

- Esmée ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Seigneur ?

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? N'en avons-nous pas déjà parlé lorsque notre fils n'était pas là ? Je pensais que les choses étaient claires, Carlisle ! Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi intransigeant et détestable ?

- Esmée ! Cela ne te fait-il donc rien d'avoir failli me perdre ? D'avoir failli perdre ta fille ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu sais très bien que je serais incapable de vivre sans toi ! Mais as-tu essayé de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ? As-tu cherché à savoir ce qu'il a pu arriver à ton fils pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? As-tu ne serait-ce que chercher à comprendre ? Non. Tu n'as même pas essayé… Tu ne crois pas que notre fils se haït assez après ce qu'il s'est produit ? Tu connais Edward comme je le connais, il est sensible, il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté en lui, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Et après ce qu'il s'est passé, connaissant mon fils comme je le connais, je suis certaine qu'il est écœuré, dégoûté de ses agissements et qu'il aura ses actes sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais jamais osé remettre un pied ici, par peur de voir les miens me haïr au plus haut point, et pourtant, ton fils est là, Carlisle. Il est là, malheureux comme les pierres, honteux de ses actes et repentant. Et toi, que fais-tu ? Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir, tu accuses immédiatement !

- Seigneur Esmée, comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ! Edward a été ensorcelé par cette diablesse ! Cette créature démoniaque a pris le contrôle de mon fils pour se débarrasser de nous !

Lassée de ces éternelles discussions stériles, je soupire. Je ne reconnais plus mon époux… Où est donc passé cet homme bon et compréhensif, bienveillant et compatissant ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un étranger en face de moi, non, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le père de Carlisle face à moi. Mon époux en a fait une longue description un jour, devant toute la famille. Carlisle senior était un homme cruel, détestable et intransigeant, qui ne voyait que le Mal autour de lui. Même son fils n'était pas assez bien à ses yeux. Un homme éternellement insatisfait, jamais content. Un homme d'église austère et fier de participer activement à la «chasse aux sorcières», un homme à l'esprit étriqué qui accusait des innocents de sorcellerie ou autres diableries, heureux de les voir torturés et brûlés au nom du Seigneur. Un homme qui battait quotidiennement son fils parce qu'il n'était pas assez dévot à son goût. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai Carlisle senior sous les yeux…

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois mon fils. Épaules voûtées, tête basse, il a le regard éteint, mort, et en le voyant aussi malheureux, je le suis également.

- Nom d'un chien Carlisle, ressaisis-toi ! Sais-tu à qui je pense lorsque je t'entends parler ainsi ?

Mon mari ouvre et ferme la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant quoi dire, et avant que je ne lui réponde, je suis devancée par Jasper.

- Carlisle senior. Tu es devenu ton propre père, Carlisle…

Mon époux hoquète de stupeur, son regard fait le tour de la pièce, espérant que nos enfants contredisent Jasper, mais non. Son visage se déforme, torturé, puis retenant un sanglot, Carlisle quitte brusquement le salon, préférant s'enfermer dans son bureau. C'est bien, il va réfléchir. Espérons que mon Carlisle revienne à la raison et ne prenne plus les pas de son père…

Trois heures.

C'est ce qu'il a fallu pour que Carlisle décide de revenir parmi nous. C'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour mesurer nos paroles. En voyant le regard peiné qu'il pose sur Edward, je comprends qu'il est enfin redevenu lui-même.

Mon tout petit, quant à lui, est toujours prostré sur le canapé, perdu quelque part dans ses pensées sombres et auto-destructrices. Il a passé ces trois dernières heures à pister nos pensées. Bien entendu, il a ainsi appris qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Emmett et Rosalie, et il s'en veut atrocement… Même les paroles rassurantes de son frère, lui expliquant qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, que cela devait arriver un jour où l'autre, n'ont rien fait. Edward se sent responsable de leurs problèmes de couple…

En le voyant aussi triste, une colère noire s'empare de moi, j'en veux à Carlisle, c'est de sa faute, tout ça : mon mari est un idiot ! Ça me démange, ça me démange…

En apercevant notre fils dans un état aussi pitoyable, Carlisle gémit de douleur. Ah ! Il a enfin retrouvé la raison on dirait ! C'est pas trop tôt. Il s'approche du canapé et s'agenouille devant mon tout petit puis pose une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé, fils. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'aurai jamais dû me comporter de cette façon avec toi ces derniers temps mais… Je sais que cela n'excuse pas tout mais… la peur est un sacré moteur qui nous pousse à agir n'importe comment. Je te demande pardon Edward.

Mon tout petit lève la tête et son regard ébahi est luisant, émerveillé par ces paroles qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre. Edward déglutit difficilement avant de répondre à son père d'une voix rauque.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Carlisle. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser ici et implorer votre pardon à tous, c'est plutôt moi ! J'ai… j'ai failli commettre l'irréparable… Si Be… Si Bella n'avait pas été là, je…

Voyant à quel point c'est difficile pour Edward de mettre des mots sur ces évènements macabres, mon Carlisle le fait taire d'un geste de la main.

- Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là pour que tu perdes ainsi le… contrôle de ta raison mais… je pense en être en grande partie responsable, fils, et j'en suis profondément désolé.

Lorsque mon époux et mon tout petit tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendrie. Ils sont si mignons ! J'en pleure tellement de joie que Jasper est obligé de me retenir si je ne veux pas m'effondrer sous le poids des émotions.

Carlisle s'écarte alors de notre fils, un petit sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin aux lèvres.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, fils, j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on parle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suppose que tu as dû apprendre certaines choses et j'apprécierai que tu nous donnes quelques explications mais avant ça, j'aimerai, si ça ne te dérange pas, que tu prennes une douche.

- Une douche ?!

Mon tout petit a les yeux ronds et franchement, il n'est pas le seul.

- Oui, une douche. Ou un bain. C'est comme tu veux. Mais… S'il te plait, débarrasses-toi de l'odeur de cette fille, par pitié ! Je préfère ne pas penser à tout ce que tu as fait pour que son parfum soit aussi présent sur ton corps, je suis ton père, nom d'un chien !

Le regard malicieux de Carlisle combiné aux éclats de rire grossiers d'Emmett et à ceux plus discrets d'Alice et Jasper auraient fait rougir mon tout petit s'il avait été humain ! Edward est si embarrassé qu'il s'arrache littéralement les cheveux et gémit de honte. C'est que mon petit garçon est un grand timide… Mais en reniflant brièvement, je ne peux que confirmer les paroles de mon époux. Doux Jésus ! On dirait qu'Edward s'est vautré dans un bain de cette fille ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils ont fait pour que le parfum de cette fille soit aussi imprégné sur mon tout petit. Il n'a que 17 ans !

- Mamaaan ! S'il te plait ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, hein ?

- Mon frère est enfin un homme… Snif ! Comme c'est attendrissant !

Emmett fait semblant d'essuyer ses larmes et je ne peux que rire face à ses mimiques. Rire qui d'ailleurs redouble, vite rejoint par ceux de mon Carlisle et des enfants lorsqu'Edward s'enfuit à toute vitesse à l'étage.

Mon tout petit… Heureux… Amoureux… Mais surtout mon tout petit est enfin là, rentré au bercail.


	30. 29 - Questions, ragots, visions

Hellooo°°° !

Tout compte fait, me voilà de retour plus tôt que prévu :)

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais chez moi il fait un froid de canard et la pluie n'arrange rien... un vrai temps de chien !

Si au moins j'avais eu une bonne nouvelle mais même pas ! Avec les vacances scolaires qui sont malheureusement là, ça va être la déprime - ou la folie totale - puisque mes morpions (et par morpions j'entends mes gamins, mais ils sont aussi pénibles que ces affreuses petites bêtes...) se conduisent comme des loups et rient comme des hyènes du matin au soir... Saint Doliprane, bénissez-moi !

Bon, je ne vais pas faire dans la zoologie plus longtemps alors je réponds aux reviews...

**Floraline :** les hommes sont tous idiots, voilà une vérité universelle d'un point de vue typiquement féminin :p Alors mon Edward qui mérite une bonne fessée... on verra plus tard !

**Triskelle Sparrow :** pour les branchements paternels, on en reparlera plus tard :D

**Kadronya :** Oui ! les soeurs "pot de glu" sont enfin parties ! pour combien de temps, ça on verra plus tard... mais pourquoi les Denali devraient-ils obligatoirement débarquer avec la smala Volturi, hein?

**Puceron52 :**aah les hommes résume très bien la situation ! Pour la prière dédiée à Jasper, je ne sais pas si elle existe mais pourquoi ne pas en créer une? Saint Jasper si sexy, que ton nom soit scandé, par nous toutes si vicelardes, sur les tables ou au plumard... je ne t'enverrai pas les chiens puants mais méfies-toi de mes vampirophages :p

**Magdalyn88 :** mamelle, mamelle... je ne suis pas une vache laitière ! non mais... :p

**Louvecb :** Je ne te conseillerai pas d'expliquer à Mr la raison de tes éclats de rire et encore moins qu'il me lise, car j'ai une copine qui est interdite de mes écrits par son mari : il ne supportait plus de se faire sexuellement attaquer et de gober des fortifiants pour tenir le choc lorsqu'elle lisait "N'oublie Jamais"... Je me marre à chaque fois que je le croise à la sortie de l'école :D Moralité : autant passer pour une folle bonne à enfermer plutôt que de se passer de sa dose de fiction :)

**Samystère :** fouet et martinet astiqués vont enfin servir, mouahahah ! Vous tenir en haleine est un vrai plaisir (sadique) dans ma vie! et j'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps, na ! Coquine ? Moi ? Que nenni ! je suis sage comme une image !Maintenant, je ne précise pas quelle image...

**Isoname :** c'est le propre de l'homme - et par homme j'entends le mâle - que de sauter constamment aux conclusions. Le jour où ils nous comprendront sans avoir à leur faire une dissertation du "pourquoi du comment on veut un carré de chocolat parce qu'on veut manger un carré de chocolat et c'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas dans notre assiette ou limite dépressive" (par exemple...) sera à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Une excellente théorie qui se confirmera (ou pas) plus tard...

Merci à _**Maya31, PtitCoeurragile, Guest, Guest, Kyssou, La Mordue** _et _**Sandry** _pour vos reviews !

Une fois encore, un immense **MERCI **à ma fabuleuse bêtasse adorée, j'ai nommé _**Méla Cullen,** _pour son courage et sa témérité à me suivre dans mes délires aussi fidèlement. Promis Méla, je te paierai le psy ensuite :)

Sur ce, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, mais vous laisse juste avec un avant-goût pour la suite puisque la prochaine fois, vous ferez la rencontre de mon "vampirophage"...

Alors bonne fin de week-end à tous, bonne semaine, bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

_**POV Edward :**_

L'eau chaude ruisselait abondamment sur ma peau, je pris quelques instants pour me détendre puis inspirant profondément, je m'aperçus que, comme la pluie, l'eau s'écoulant du pommeau de douche ne faisait qu'amplifier le parfum de Bella particulièrement imprégné sur mon corps. Pas étonnant que ma famille m'ait charrié là-dessus…

À regret, j'attrapais mon shampooing, frottais énergiquement mes cheveux en me lamentant de voir les brins d'herbe, brindilles et gravillons qui y étaient emmêlés. Me débarrasser de la fragrance de Bella était une autre affaire, je n'en avais pas particulièrement envie… Par respect pour ma famille cependant, il le fallait. Et pour être honnête, garder son parfum profondément ancré sur ma peau ne ferait que remonter continuellement les souvenirs de cette nuit et les révélations qui s'en étaient suivies, et je n'étais pas masochiste au point de me rappeler à quel point je ne suis qu'une erreur à ses yeux…

_**Pfff… Il a pas bientôt fini de s'astiquer le frangin ? C'est vrai quoi ! Il s'barre dix jours, et vu l'odeur il a pas fait que jouer aux cartes, et puis v'là qu'il r'vient tout ça pour se faire du bien sous la douche ! Sérieux on t'attend Eddy ! Bouge !**_

- C'est bon Emmett ! Je me passerai de tes commentaires ! J'arrive.

Soufflant de dépit, je coupais l'eau, me séchais rapidement, et attrapais les premiers vêtements qui passaient à ma portée. Connaissant Alice, elle allait hurler en voyant ce que j'avais mis mais c'est bon, je ne vais pas défiler non plus ! Et un bon vieux survêtement, il n'y a rien de mieux pour être à l'aise.

Je rejoignis ma famille, ils étaient tous assis dans le salon, même Rosalie les avait rejoints ! Assise à proximité d'Emmett, sans pour autant le toucher, et tête basse, j'avais mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. Apparemment, Rosalie avait eu matière à penser lors de mon absence, et si je m'en voulais d'être à l'origine de leur éloignement, l'un comme l'autre ne m'en voulait pas, même ma sœur me l'avait hurlé télépathiquement. Je ne devais pas me sentir responsable, tout était de sa faute et celle de son caractère de merde. Oui, Rosalie avait réellement pensé ça… Dieu existe finalement !

Je m'assis à côté de Jasper, sachant à l'avance que j'aurai parfois besoin de ses effluves de xanax maison, et me dandinais sur mon siège, mal à l'aise lorsque tous les regards convergèrent sur moi. Avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, Carlisle me devança.

- Je voudrais encore une fois m'excuser pour mon comportement envers toi ces derniers temps, fils. Je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas été des plus… compréhensifs à ton égard, Esmée a raison, je suis devenu comme mon père et j'en suis désolé… Depuis ton départ... précipité dirais-je, nous avons eu de nombreuses discussions ici. Je ne te raconte pas le nombre de théories qui ont été énoncées, cela ne servirait à rien. Cependant, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu as dû en apprendre plus au sujet de cette… Bella et sur toi-même au cours de ces dix derniers jours, non ? Pourrais-tu nous en dire plus sur elle ? Sais-tu ce qu'elle est exactement ? Quel âge elle peut avoir ?

Je mâchouillais ma lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler de Bella en son absence, mais ma famille méritait de savoir.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle est. Je n'en ai même aucune idée. Je ne sais pas grand-chose, finalement. Je sais qu'elle a quitté le continent américain avant même la naissance de Carlisle. Oh ! Il vaudrait d'ailleurs mieux éviter de voir Carmen et Eléazar en présence de Bella, elle a une sainte horreur des Espagnols…

Je secouais la tête en me rappelant ses paroles à propos des chiens galeux d'Espagnols.

- Horreur des Espagnols ? Pourquoi ?

- Bella a quitté les Amériques alors que les Espagnols étaient en pleine conquête de l'or. Elle en veut atrocement aux conquistadors pour la chute de l'Empire Inca. Et il vaut mieux éviter de lui parler de religions, notamment les religions monothéistes, puisque selon elle, cela a mis fin à de nombreuses civilisations avancées…

- Et elle n'a pas spécialement tort Edward. Regarde les connaissances que possédaient les Égyptiens, Grecs, Romains même, lorsque leurs croyances étaient multiples. Les avancées technologiques pendant l'Antiquité étaient incroyables pour l'époque ! Puis est arrivé le Christianisme et il y a eu une sacrée régression… S'exclama Jasper, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Carlisle, fervent croyant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Jasper ! Regarde la Renaissance, l'époque des lumières, Galilée, Copernic, de Vinci…

- Et n'oublie pas Carlisle, que Galilée était considéré comme un hérétique par cette Église que tu aimes tant ! Entre la censure de son _Dialogue _**(*)**, les controverses sur Galilée, Copernic et bien d'autres savants encore, je comprends aisément cette fille lorsqu'elle assure que le monothéisme a sonné le glas de l'avancée technologique !

Mon père secoua la tête, exaspéré mais surtout déçu par le manque de croyance évident de Jasper, puis me pressa à continuer.

- Bella est revenue sur le continent américain au début du XXème siècle après avoir entendu parler décennie après décennie de la grandeur des États-Unis et c'est là qu'elle m'a rencontré…

- Elle t'a donc connu alors que tu étais encore humain, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda avidement Carlisle, n'attendant qu'une confirmation de ma part.

Je ne voulais pas parler des véritables raisons de l'intérêt de Bella, notamment sa fascination à mon égard, mais je connaissais suffisamment mon père pour savoir qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Aussi décidais-je de ne faire que des demi-aveux.

- Bella m'a avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré une âme aussi pure que la mienne et…

- Oh ! Oh ! Quelle petite coquine cette Bella ! V'là qu'elle a voulu nous dévergonder le grand Eddy le puceau !

- Tu vas la fermer, Emmett ?

- Oh vas-y ! Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! J'voulais juste me marrer un coup, c'est tout…

_**Ça manque cruellement de rires à la maison ces derniers temps…**_

Je hochais discrètement la tête, faisant comprendre à Emmett que je ne lui en voulais pas. C'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas se marrer tous les jours…

- Bon, si Emmett arrête de faire l'andouille, je peux continuer ? Comme je disais, Bella était intéressée par la pureté de mon âme et elle s'est présentée à moi en tant qu'Isobel…

- Isobel. Oooh… Cette Isobel ?

- Oui Carlisle, l'Isobel au sujet de laquelle je délirais à l'hôpital. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Bella que je suis sorti de mon lit de mort. Elle m'a guéri, je reviendrai sur le « comment » plus tard, ce qui m'a permis de devenir cet espèce de « miraculé ».

L'esprit de Carlisle fourmillait de pensées diverses et bouillait de curiosité, il mourait d'envie de savoir comment Bella avait pu me sauver de la grippe qui aurait dû m'être fatale. Finalement, la question à laquelle je m'attendais le moins vint de Jasper.

- Si Bella, enfin Isobel à l'époque, était si… proche de toi dirais-je, comment se fait-il que tu sois devenu vampire ? Enfin… à demi vampire.

J'envoyais toute ma reconnaissance à Jasper de ne pas ébruiter à quel point Bella et moi avions pu être « proches » à l'époque, même si je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Je voulais simplement garder quelques faits précieusement, même si j'allais devoir avouer la raison pour laquelle Carlisle m'avait trouvé à moitié nu en cette nuit fatidique de 1918…

_**De rien frangin ! Je n'apprécierais pas non plus de dévoiler tous mes secrets, notamment ma vie sexuelle, devant toute la famille pendue à mes lèvres.**_

- Lorsque Carlisle m'a trouvé dans les _Plaines Dolomite_, Bella et moi avions passé la soirée au bord du lac Michigan. Un vampire était prêt à m'attaquer, mon sang l'obsédait plus que de raison, il voulait me tuer. Bella m'a alors emmené à l'abri et j'ai donc été témoin du… surnaturel de la situation. Elle m'a dit que je l'avais prise pour un ange !

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je repensais aux paroles de Bella. Ce n'était pas étonnant que faible humain, j'ai cru avoir affaire à une créature céleste ! Bella est aussi douce qu'un ange et sa beauté époustouflante est divine…

- … ward ! EDWARD !

- Excuse-moi, Carlisle, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais simplement pourquoi je t'avais retrouvé dans un tel état.

Bien entendu, il fallait que mon père pose LA question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre. Heureusement que je n'étais plus pas humain, j'en rougirais et mourrais de honte… Les yeux vissés au sol, je parlais à voix basse et aussi vite que possible.

- CestparcequejavaissuppliéBelladecoucheravecmoi…

- Nous n'avons rien compris, mon chéri. Tu peux répéter ? me demanda doucement Esmée en posant une main sur mon genou.

Je grognais, envahi par une gêne telle que je n'en avais jamais connue auparavant. Jasper ricanait à côté de moi, je lui jetais un regard noir.

- Faut que je te fasse un dessin, maman ? Huuuuugh… C'est parce que j'ai couché avec Bella ! Gémis-je en voyant qu'Esmée n'avait pas compris mes insinuations.

- Oh Oh ! Le frangin n'est pas aussi prude que c'qu'on croyait ! Ouais ! Bien joué Eddy !

Alors qu'Esmée se crispait, ne supportant pas l'idée que son « tout petit » puisse avoir une vie sexuelle, que Carlisle attendait la suite de mon récit, et que mes frères et sœurs frappaient, de façon répétée, l'air de leurs poings en hurlant « Wahou ! Wahou ! Wahou ! », je me cognais la tête sur les genoux. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi faut-il qu'ils en rajoutent une couche ?

Carlisle toussota à quelques reprises avant de prendre la parole.

- Hum. Bon. D'accord. Mais cela n'explique pas tout, Edward ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as… euh… enfin… tu… relations…

- Relations sexuelles, p'pa ou alors « faire l'amour », « baiser », « tirer un coup », « tringler la… »…

- Merci Emmett, je crois qu'on a compris. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé presque entièrement vidé de ton sang, Edward ? Que t'as donc fait cette…Bella ?

- Overdose émotionnelle et sensorielle. Elle a perdu le contrôle et m'a mordu… Lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue de ce qu'il se passait, elle m'a cru mort. Y'a rien à dire de plus, elle a fait une erreur, c'est tout.

Malgré moi, le ton de ma voix était devenu plus sec à la fin de mon explication. Une erreur. Une putain d'erreur…

_**Je ne sais pas d'où te viennent cette amertume, cette peine et ce désespoir, mais si tout cela est en rapport avec tes sentiments envers Bella, rassures-toi frangin, ce qu'elle ressent pour toi est incroyablement puissant, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! C'est évident que vous êtes faits l'un p…**_

- Pas la peine d'user de la salive pour rien, Jazz. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Je me renfrognais, jouant avec un fil qui dépassait de la couture de mon jogging. Alice me frappa la main pour m'en empêcher, je lui tirais la langue. Rosalie roulait des yeux devant nos chamailleries tandis qu'Emmett chantait mentalement mes « louanges ».

_**Eddy n'est pas puceau ! Eddy n'est pas un prude ! Eddy n'est pas gay, il est seulement bien gai ! Eddy est un homme ! Mon frère sait c'qu'est la testostérone ! Il sait même à quoi sert son chromosome Y ! Mon frère est un vrai mec ! Oooooh ! Eddy n'est pas puceau !**_

Je secouais la tête, affligé par tant de débilité, puis jetais un regard à Carlisle qui était étrangement silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. Il ruminait ses pensées et marmonnait dans sa barbe, puis finalement, il tapa du poing sur la table basse du salon, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

- Mais c'est magnifique ! Formidable ! S'exclama-t-il, l'air dément.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi parles-tu, Carlisle ? Demanda Emmett, se demandant clairement si notre père n'avait pas, une fois de plus, pété un boulon.

- Mais voyons, c'est évident ! Maintenant que nous savons que c'est cette Bella qui a fait... ça à Edward, nous n'avons plus qu'à lui demander de le soigner ! Qu'elle répare ce je ne sais quoi qui ne va pas chez lui et en fasse un vrai vampire ! Qu'elle défasse ce qu'elle a fait ! Elle peut au moins faire ça pour nous !

- Han ! J'y crois pas ! Cracha Rosalie, les yeux ronds.

- Rosalie ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Tu oses demander ce qu'il m'arrive, Carlisle ? Non mais est-ce que tu t'es entendu parler ? Dans le genre hypocrite, tu détiens le pompon !

- Q-q-q-q-quoi ?

- Gnangnangnan… c'est elle qui a fait ça… gnangnangnan… qu'elle défasse ce qu'elle a fait… gnangnangnan… elle peut au moins faire ça… Et toi Carlisle, pourquoi ne défais-tu pas ce que tu m'as fait, hein ? C'est vrai quoi ! Comment peux-tu regarder Edward en face et dire que Bella doit le « guérir », il n'est pas malade ! Et Bella, défaire ce qu'elle a fait ? Est-ce que toi, tu es capable de me faire redevenir humaine ? Non ! Alors stop ! Arrête de dire des trucs pareils, ça me sort par les yeux !

Carlisle observait Rosalie, choqué par ses paroles, quant à moi, j'étais sidéré que ma sœur prenne non seulement ma défense, mais aussi celle de Bella. Incroyable… Mais où est donc passée ma sœur ? En apercevant ma surprise, Rosalie haussa simplement les épaules.

_**Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! De quel droit ose-t-il dire une énormité pareille ?**_

Au bout d'un long quart d'heure silencieux pendant lequel Carlisle se remettait difficilement du choc commis par les paroles de sa fille, il secoua la tête et recommença son interrogatoire.

- Bon. Donc cette Bella t'a accidentellement crée et t'a cru mort. Si je comprends bien, c'est elle-même qui est intervenue la dernière fois lorsque la situation était critique, non ?

Critique ? Il en a de bonnes ! J'ai failli avoir trois morts sur la conscience et il appelle ça, situation critique ?! Je grognais et acquiesçais silencieusement.

- Bon. Donc je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Bella est la créature que vous avez rencontré à proximité de Denali et celle que nous avons vue à _Clear Lake, _hum ? Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il lui a fallu un siècle avant de se manifester ?

- Je ne sais pas, Carlisle. Elle me croyait mort, tout simplement, je pense que la réponse est ici même, non ?

Ma réponse ne semblait pas le satisfaire et alors que je plongeais dans son esprit, je fus confronté à un barrage de pensées différentes. Ses patients, la famille, de nouvelles expérimentations médicales... tout était là pour m'empêcher d'accéder au cœur du problème.

Assise à côté de moi, Alice ne tenait plus en place. Son excitation était palpable, elle sautillait impatiemment sur le sofa. Voyant que Carlisle était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, ma sœur sauta sur l'occasion.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu été absent aussi longtemps ? Épargne-moi bien sûr la réponse évidente, ton odeur en rentrant est une preuve suffisamment flagrante… De quoi se nourrit Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tanya, Rosalie et Carlisle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Sérieux frangin, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que…

- Wow Alice ! Du calme ! Bon sang Jazz, c'est pas la peine de la gaver d'amphétamines, elle est suffisamment excitée comme ça !

Jasper me sourit en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne puis hocha la tête pour me presser à répondre.

Je leur expliquais donc que, soumis à la pression de la présence plus que collante des sœurs Denali, conjuguée à leur jalousie, à la colère des miens, sans parler de la déferlante de haine de Rosalie – ma sœur eut d'ailleurs le bon goût de s'excuser… mais qu'avez-vous fait de Rosalie, Seigneur ? – avaient activé ma faim et m'avaient poussé à faire une overdose sensorielle et émotionnelle.

- Euh… Et en français, ça donne quoi ? Demanda Emmett en se grattant le crâne.

- En plus du sang, tu as besoin d'énergie, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Jasper.

- Ouais. C'est ça.

- De l'énergie ? Mais qu'entends-tu par énergie, fils ?

- Je ne peux pas être plus précis, pour ça il faudra poser tes questions à Bella directement mais… Tout est énergie. Le monde entier est un vaste réseau énergétique où tous les éléments sont en interaction les uns avec les autres…

Je leur expliquais donc ce foisonnement de couleurs toutes plus chatoyantes les unes que les autres, leur parlais de la façon dont la sève communiait avec l'arbre, des étoiles qui rayonnaient à des millions d'années-lumière…

- Si seulement tu pouvais voir ce que j'ai vu, Carlisle ! Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer à quel point nous sommes tous reliés à la Terre ! Tout n'est qu'énergie, même les émotions, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute mon existence, c'est tout simplement grandiose…

Un sourire béat aux lèvres, je regardais à l'extérieur. Un petit papillon agitait ses ailes gracieuses à quelques mètres de là, virevoltant entre les fleurs des champs. Une fois encore, je me perdis dans ces réseaux complexes de couleurs chatoyantes, ces millions de petites étincelles agissant les unes avec les autres, ces millions de flux énergétiques cohabitant en parfaite symbiose. Et une fois encore, je me sentais si petit face à ça ! Toute cette énergie, si vivifiante, était absolument magnifique et rapidement, trop rapidement peut-être, j'oubliais la présence de ma famille…

D'après ma famille, j'avais été « absent » pendant deux jours cette fois-ci. Perdu dans ce rayonnement énergétique, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je n'avais même pas été conscient de m'y être perdu, d'ailleurs ! Ils avaient tenté de me ramener parmi eux, mais rien n'y fit, alors ils avaient attendu patiemment que je me décide à refaire surface. Alice avait été particulièrement effrayée pendant mon espèce de transe car elle ne me voyait plus aussi clairement, j'étais en quelque sorte brouillé dans ses visions.

Alors que je me préparais pour aller au lycée ce vendredi matin, j'avais été suffisamment absent ces derniers-temps, Carlisle vint me trouver.

- Es-tu certain que tu veux aller en cours, Edward ? Je peux très bien justifier ton absence jusqu'à lundi.

- C'est bon, papa, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis… ça va me faire du bien de sortir un peu, même si c'est pour me trouver en compagnie d'humains !

Il hocha la tête puis sortit de ma chambre. Ce que je ne lui avais pas dit, c'est que je brûlais de voir Bella. J'espérais qu'elle soit au lycée, j'avais besoin de la voir. J'étais peut-être un douloureux rappel de ses erreurs, mais maintenant que je l'avais trouvée, quelque chose me poussait à ne plus la lâcher. Quitte à devoir en souffrir…

Arrivé au lycée, je manquais de m'étouffer de rire en percevant les absurdités qui peuplaient les pensées de ces pathétiques adolescents. Décidément, ils n'avaient que ça à faire, colporter des rumeurs toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

- Eh Jazz ! T'aurais pu me prévenir que je m'étais enfui à Vegas avec Bella ! Et si tu avais pu m'avertir que je l'avais tuée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avorter de l'enfant de Newton, ça aurait été sympa. Bon sang, je crois que mon dernier puma ne va pas tenir !

- Oh tu sais, entre le fait que tu te sois expatrié après avoir buté Bella parce que tu l'as retrouvée au pieu avec Newton, ou alors que tu lui courrais après pour la supplier de te reprendre après qu'elle t'ait choppé en pleine partie à 3 avec les deux M.S.T. ambulantes, je ne savais vraiment plus où donner de la tête ! Sérieux, dans tout ça, comment veux-tu démêler le vrai du faux, hein frangin ?

- Beurk ! Comme si j'allais m'approcher des « chaude-pisse sisters » ! Même avec 3 paires de gants et 36 capotes je ne les toucherais pas ! Et connaissant Bella, elle ne laisserait pas ce misérable vantard roi du râteau de Newton l'approcher, la connerie au niveau de ce pathétique humain est contagieuse, y'a qu'à regarder ses deux copines !

- Contagieuse ou congénitale ? Demanda Jasper avec un sérieux étonnant.

- Les deux ! Quand on voit leurs parents, c'est à se demander comment on peut laisser de telles personnes se reproduire… C'est un crime contre l'humanité à ce niveau-là, il aurait fallu les stériliser d'office avant qu'ils ne puissent commettre l'irréparable !

- Ooooh… Tu es méchant là, Edward ! Ricana Alice en cognant son front contre le bras de Jasper.

- Non, il est seulement réaliste ! Et quand on voit les parents Stanley et Mallory, ça ne fait que confirmer ses paroles ! Renchérit Rosalie d'un ton hautain en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux trois misérables humains en question qui bavaient d'impatience à quelques dizaines de mètres, avides de nous approcher.

Seigneur… ça ressemble à ma sœur, ça parle comme ma sœur, mais ce n'est pas ma sœur. Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

- C'est bien moi Edward, je n'ai pas été échangée avec un quelconque extraterrestre ou autre ! Répondit Rosalie avec un sourire contrit.

- Oh. J'ai pensé à voix haute, hein ?

Bon sang, voilà que je perds la boule !

- Oui mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de te poser de telles questions, je n'ai pas été très… cool avec toi, surtout ces derniers temps. J'ai pas mal réfléchi pendant ton absence, tu sais ? Et… je m'aperçois que j'ai été une sacrée garce, surtout avec toi. Je suis désolée Edward…

J'étais sincèrement touché par ses paroles, Rosalie n'étant pas du genre à s'excuser, et je pouvais voir qu'elle était réellement désolée pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et dit. Mais par-dessus tout, Rosalie était malheureuse. Emmett souhaitait lui donner le temps de réfléchir et Rosalie souffrait de leur éloignement momentané. Tout compte fait, cela a eu du bon dans son cas, ma sœur avait énormément changé en à peine deux semaines, au point où elle en était devenue méconnaissable.

J'enlaçais étroitement Rosalie, d'une part pour lui apporter mon soutien mais aussi pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas, et lorsque je sentis les violents sanglots qui lui secouaient le corps, je resserrais mon étreinte. Je grognais lorsque je perçus les nouveaux commérages du trio des débiles, j'ai nommé Stanley, Mallory et Newton.

- Beurk ! C'est écœurant ! Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle a quitté Emmett ? Pour se mettre avec son frère ?

- C'est dégueulasse, Lauren, en plus, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas légal ! Déjà quand elle était avec Emmett, ça ne l'était pas, mais alors là c'est pire ! De l'inceste, tu te rends compte ?

- Les Cullen doivent faire partis d'une secte, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Quand je pense qu'ils poussent leurs enfants à se mettre en couple… Remarque… Pour me taper la jolie Rosalie et culbuter la folledingue d'Alice, je suis prêt à me laisser adopter aussi !

- Huuu Mike ! Alice ? Mais elle est complètement folle?

- Peut-être Lauren, mais elle est mignonne ! Et puis surtout à la bonne taille…

Lorsque je perçus télépathiquement ses fantasmes, j'eus une subite envie de vomir. À la place, je me cramponnais fermement aux poignets de Jasper et Emmett qui étaient prêts à faire un carnage. Je voyais déjà la manchette dans le journal…

_**Triple meurtre sanglant à Forks High School.**_

_**Deux élèves modèles qui n'ont jamais eu aucun problème, ont été pris de folie subite et se sont jetés à la gorge de trois jeunes lycéens avant de les vider de leur sang devant la quasi-totalité des élèves et du corps enseignants. La communauté s'interroge sur la possibilité qu'ils fassent partie d'un culte satanique ou que leurs psychoses les aient poussés à croire qu'ils étaient des vampires. Après perquisition à leur domicile, les autorités ont découvert des produits stupéfiants (le père étant un médecin reconnu), plusieurs consoles de jeux vidéo ainsi que plusieurs centaines de jeux violents. Une fois encore, nous avons la preuve que les jeux vidéo couplés à la drogue commettent de monstrueux dégâts sur l'équilibre psychologique de nos jeunes.**_

- Jazz ! Laisse tomber, ils n'en valent pas la peine ! Supplia Alice en voyant le regard assassin de son compagnon.

- Ce sale petit avorton… Il mériterait que je lui arrache la langue et que…

- Je sais Jasper, mais laisse les parler, ce sont des idiots prêts à tout pour qu'on les remarque… Jazzy, si tu es sage et que tu ne fais rien à cet imbécile de Newton, même si ça te démange, je mettrais mon pantalon de cowgirl… Murmura Alice d'une voix rauque.

- Avec les bottes et le chapeau ? Demanda Jasper d'un ton envahi par la luxure.

- Hein, Hein. Avec les bottes et le chapeau…

Lorsque j'eus un bref aperçu des pensées de Jasper, j'eus envie de vomir… Merde ! C'est ma sœur, nom d'un chien !

La sonnerie retentit et j'arrivais à mon cours de maths en retard, ayant été retenu par Mme Cope, la secrétaire, et ses pensées obscènes à mon égard alors que je justifiais mon absence. La matinée passa lentement, trop lentement, ponctuée par les regards incessants et les commérages perpétuels. Je ne le supportais plus. Je rejoignis ma famille au réfectoire et, à peine assis, je vis Alice sautiller sur sa chaise.

- Bella ! EH ! Bella ! Viens t'asseoir !

Je levais la tête et eus la surprise de voir Bella, ma douce Bella, jolie Bella… et j'eus envie de me mettre des baffes. Elle ne me voit pas de cette façon et ne me verra jamais de cette façon. La jeune femme, bien que surprise, vint s'asseoir à notre table, et à croire qu'elle aimait me torturer, elle s'installa à mes côtés puis me sourit timidement.

- Bella ? Merci de t'être occupée de notre frère comme tu l'as fait, je me suis inquiétée, tu sais ? Pépia Alice d'une voix enjouée.

- Oh oui Bella, merci, mille mercis ! S'exclama Emmett.

-Euh… ce n'est rien et…

- Bien sûr que si Bella ! Tu as fait de mon petit frère un homme ! Snif ! Comme c'est émouvant !

Emmett fit semblant d'essuyer une larme, quant à moi, je me claquais la tête sur la table, gêné. Bella, elle, riait de bon cœur.

- Oh mais tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, Emmett !

- Oh que si ! Tu sais que je finissais par me demander si mon petit frère était réellement un homme ?

- Je te rassure Emmett, tu n'as pas besoin de douter de la virilité de ton frère… Répondit Bella en rougissant légèrement.

Ses rougeurs étaient absolument magnifiques, rose sur crème, absolument parfaites. Je sursautais lorsque Rosalie prit la parole brièvement.

- Bella ? Merci.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un long regard, comme si elles communiquaient silencieusement, puis finalement, Bella sourit à ma sœur en hochant la tête.

- Alors Bella, et ces rumeurs, t'en penses quoi ? Ricana Alice, le regard pétillant.

- Pathétiques… Vegas franchement ? Ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus cliché ! Et puis Edward qui me tue parce que je le trompe avec Newton ? Newton, sérieux ? Pourquoi pas les cabots pendant qu'ils y sont !

Le moulin à paroles Alice se mit alors en route, mitraillant question après question. Mode, bijoux, fringues, shopping… tout y passa ! Enfin… tous les centres d'intérêt d'Alice y passèrent ! Je ricanais.

- Ça va Bella ? Elle te fatigue pas trop la naine Cullen ? demanda Emmett en lançant un regard amusé à Alice qui bouillait d'impatience sur sa chaise, vexée d'avoir été interrompue pendant son interrogatoire.

- Non ça va, Alice n'est pas si fatigante que ça comparée à d'autre !

Elle fit alors un signe de tête dans ma direction.

- Ah ouais, j'te comprends. Dans le genre rabat-joie, le frangin est saoulant ! Ricana Emmett.

- Oh mais je ne le disais pas dans ce sens Emmett…

Bella agita alors ses sourcils de manière suggestive et Emmett siffla.

- OooOh ! Le frangin serait donc si doué ?

Bella ne répondit rien, laissant planer le doute, et se contenta d'un clin d'œil. Quant à moi, je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais ça me rendait plutôt fier de l'entendre parler de moi de cette façon.

Il fut alors temps d'aller en cours et une fois l'après-midi terminé, j'étais pressé de retrouver Bella. Il était temps qu'on ait une bonne discussion tous les deux. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas attendu que je sorte et était déjà partie. Ce fut donc en râlant que je rentrais à la maison.

Une fois à la villa, nous filâmes tous dans des directions opposées. Moi dans ma chambre, mes frères devant les jeux vidéo, Alice devant l'ordinateur. Rosalie quant à elle avait besoin de s'éloigner, elle était trop malheureuse d'avoir Emmett à portée de main sans pour autant pouvoir le toucher. Elle décida alors d'une balade digestive en forêt, refusant toute compagnie.

Vers 20 heures, Carlisle revint du boulot et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour téléphoner à Éléazar. Le temps passait et Rosalie n'était toujours pas rentrée. Je percevais l'inquiétude d'Emmett à son sujet, il est vrai que Rosalie ne partait jamais aussi longtemps. Il se concentra alors sur son jeu afin de ne plus y penser. Rosalie avait besoin d'espace, il allait le lui laisser.

22 heures, ma sœur n'était toujours pas là… et mon frangin se demandait s'il ne devait pas aller la trouver. Je ne voulais pas l'avouer, mais moi aussi je m'inquiétais pour ma sœur. Je descendis et me mis au piano, cela avait toujours un pouvoir calmant sur moi. Esmée se mit alors à faire les cents pas, rongée par l'inquiétude. Ma mère se faisait toujours un sang d'encre pour ses enfants…

Vers 23 heures, plus personne ne tenait en place.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout putain ?!

- Emmett ! La prochaine fois je te lave la bouche au savon !

- Désolé, m'man…

Il y eut alors un bruit de verre brisé et je me retournais pour voir Alice, le visage tordu par la frayeur, debout au milieu des restes d'un vase en cristal.

- ROSALIE !

- Alice ? Alice ! Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi ! C'est ma femme, putain !

Ma sœur se tourna alors vers Emmett, le regard effrayé.

- Deux vampires… des nomades… mâles… ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas croisé une femelle… ils veulent l'attaquer… mais elle sait se défendre… ils sont vexés… ils la poursuivent… elle fuit… elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de foncer dans les montagnes… les Goat Rocks… ils se battent… elle ne se laisse pas faire… quelque chose arrive… c'est grand… sombre… trop flou… je ne vois plus rien… plus rien ! Il faut y aller… MAINTENANT !

* * *

**Dialogo :** ouvrage où Galilée raille la théorie géocentrique de Ptolémée, sous forme de dialogues entre trois personnes. Le géocentrisme, théorie commune de l'époque et soutenue par l'Église Catholique, est une croyance selon laquelle la Terre est au centre du système solaire alors que le soleil, ainsi que les autres astres, lui tournent autour. Ne pas oublier que peu de temps avant, on croyait dur comme fer que la Terre était plate…


End file.
